


Haunted Jaded Eyes

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disgusting Dumbledore, F/M, Founders Portraits, M/M, Mpreg, Perverted Dumbledore, Time-containment (faster on the inside)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 213,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wards around Privet Drive fall, and Harry is taken by Voldemort after the Dursley's are brutally murdered. Saving Remus Lupin from doing it himself when he realizes the extent of the abuse. Harry is rescued by Severus and returns to Hogwarts seemingly a different man. It's time Harry shed his mask and became who he was always meant to be - a Slytherin. One that just might be able to win the war. Harry finds the Founders Portraits - what awaits to be learned from the most powerful wizards and witches the magical world has ever known? This is Slash and SS/HP as well as MPREG and lets not forget Manipulative sort of perverted Dumbledore YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring a Ring 'O' Roses A Pocket Full Of Posies A-tishoo A-tishoo The Wards Fall Down

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

This story will not have Horcrux's in it, since it was originally written before the seventh book came out. 

Chapter 1

Ring a Ring 'O' Roses A Pocket Full Of Posies A-tishoo A-tishoo The Wards Fall Down 

 

All the teachers were sitting in the Staff room, talking and arguing left right and centre. Although it was much more subdued than usual, war would do that to anyone unfortunately. Their schedules had already been written up, and Prefect's picked, the letters would be sent out to the students in two days time. Along with those who had taken their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. Albus Dumbledore was rubbing his temples, feeling a migraine coming on just listening to the noise. There was only one other person who was just as quiet as him, for the moment anyway. The noise died down when a loud whistling begun around the room. If they had been elsewhere, they would have surely realized, it wasn't just the Staff room, everywhere in Hogwarts was whistling. Everyone was staring at Albus now, not understanding. The noise they would hear if the wards were being brought down would be equivalent to the siren Muggles used back to warn of an impending attack 'air raid' as it was.

"What's going on?" asked Flitwick automatically drawing his wand out, he wasn't the Master of Charms and champion dueller for nothing. People underestimated him because of his size, but never for long.

"What is the blasting hell is that noise?" demanded Severus. Wincing at the loudness of it, to say he was the least popular teacher in Hogwarts would be putting it lightly, these days. Even the teachers could barely tolerate him now, as they had done before. Going back to the Dark Lord, had soured his mood beyond anything the students could have thought possible. Not that they knew, of course, He took points for the most idiotic thing, what they didn't realize was the pressure Severus was under. Spying against the Dark Lord was no small feat; thankfully the Dark Lord was not great at Legilimency. Otherwise Severus would have been killed upon returning to the Dark Lord, nearly three years ago.

"The wards around Harry Potter's house have just fallen." said a shocked Albus Dumbledore. His face paler then Severus', if it was even remotely possible. There was a few seconds of tense silence before Albus jumped from his chair. It shouldn't have been possible they were supposed to hold until his majority, he wasn't seventeen yet. "We must go at once."

Just then Severus hissed for a second, the teachers stared at him in confusion, only Albus seemed to understand what was bothering the dark haired man. Severus looked at Albus helplessly, whatever was happening, wasn't good at all. It was no coincidence that the wards around Potter's home fell at almost the same time he was called.

"Come, Severus." demanded Albus Dumbledore. Gesturing for the Potions Master to follow him which he did. He had to gather the order and pray Harry was still in Privet Drive. Hopefully the Dark Lord, like himself was watching Privet Drive. He wished he'd had more than just Figg keeping an eye on Harry. That way the boy would already be back at Hogwarts, safe from harm. Harry had a war to end, and he would see that the boy succeeded. The life of everyone in the Wizarding and Muggle world depended on it. In fact he planned on teaching the boy a few spells this term, it was vital he knew some spells, only light ones of course. He didn't want his weapon going around casting Dark Art's. It would destroy the reputation he had spent years cultivating for the young man. Which didn't help when he recklessly cast the Cruciatus Curse of Lestrange. It was a good thing so much magic had happened in the corridor, they didn't know who cast what. So far the only thing making him seem anything other than light was his ability to speak Parseltongue. Thankfully the brat had the sense not to tell anyone he was almost sorted into Slytherin.

Severus nodded curtly, and both powerful wizards left the staff room, and the silently baffled teachers behind. Thankfully the noise had stopped now; the persistent whistling had annoyed the hell out of them all. Especially having to listen to them argue about students, house points, after school clubs and the wards around Hogwarts needing strengthened. "Be careful Severus, if he's there, you know what we must do?"

"Of course," snapped Severus desperately on edge, by the constant pain in his forearm and the situation. We? what bloody we? it was him who was risking his life. He was rather hopeful that it was merely a coincidence but Severus wasn't a fan of those. I don't believe in coincidences he always sneered, as if it was an absurd notion to believe in them. Severus summoned his 'Death Eater' garb, which was kept in a small bag for instances like these. Everyone knew what the Death Eater mask looks like; he couldn't be seen summoning it through Hogwarts could he? It would give his position away. With that he swiftly left the castle, his robes billowing more urgently around him than usual. He knew the Dark Lord was impatient, and he'd probably pay for the delay in getting to his side.

Albus alerted everyone by using the charm Hermione Granger had used for the D.A in her fifth year. A very good invention, one he was rather proud of and annoyed, he hadn't thought of it himself. Only his was blank of anything that could be used to identify them. All that appeared on them was a series of useless numbers to those not in the Order. So far nobody had lost them, which was a rather good thing. Each coin had a tracking charm embedded in it, so if anyone got in trouble they'd be easy to find. Even through the toughest of wards, although it wouldn't get the Headmaster passed them just to the nearest vicinity. With quick strides he ran as quickly as he was able, realizing how long he'd spent dallying, Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone here? Good lets go," said Albus immediately, as he found a dozen of his Order members waiting at the gates for him. They all knew where to go, Privet Drive, they had at one point all guarded him. Kept him safe from trouble, like those blasted Dementors, Fletcher should have kept away. With that thirteen simultaneous pops could be heard as they Apparated from Hogwarts.

"Oh dear," said Albus, looking bleakly at the sight before him. The house was on fire, if the clouds of smoke gathering around the house were any indication. Also up in the sky, was a very ominous sight indeed, the Dark Mark hovered overhead. They were too late, that mark was only put up as they were leaving.

"HARRY!" roared Remus, his cub! He had to get to him. He couldn't let anything happen to the last of his pack. He bolted for the house, praying to Merlin and every deity he knew, that Harry was still alive in there. Dangerously hurt if he had to be, but for him to just be alive. Not for the sake of the war, not for Dumbledore, not even for his own life…no he just wanted Harry to live. Then it was as if Remus' shout had woken them all from slumber, as they took run for the house - hoping and praying a miracle would be open to them.

"Aguamenti!" called several wizards, making the flames climbing around the house to go out. They continued on as the smell of burnt out wood, fire, smoke and ash filled their nostrils.

"Kitchen is clear," said Tonks coughing a little as finally the room she was doing was cleared. With one final flick of her wand, the rancid smell of smoke was gone, evaporated leaving behind a scentless room. It was very, very clean despite the fire, just like the last time. Her kitchen was never like this, it was just too tidy, too Muggle for her tastes.

"Bathroom is untouched," said Shacklebolt.

"So are the bedrooms, I don't think they even came up here," said Diggle, as he closed the room doors.

"The living room isn't," said Remus grimly, he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at the Dursley's deaths. If he'd had the guts he would have done it himself years ago. They'd treated his cub horribly, yet he'd been continuously sent back. If he'd tried to take Harry away, it wouldn't have done the teenager any good. He'd have just been sent to Azkaban and Harry…well he'd have just ended up back where he was. He knew the warning they'd given the tubs of lard had done nothing for Harry.

Suddenly the small living room, was filled with Order members, how they all fitted in one wouldn't know. Especially with all the electronics they had in one room, if they'd cared, or counted they would have seen five Television sets in just the living room and kitchen. What a sight the three Muggles made, they hadn't just been killed but tortured to death that would have made even the old ways proud. Albus Dumbledore stared down at them sadly; he had told them they were safe.

"Harry isn't anywhere," said Remus his knees bucking under him, this was probably worse than finding a dead body. He was terrified for Harry, he truly was, if this was what they'd done to his family, and he used that word with full rancour, they'd been related never family. What would they do to his cub? Why hadn't Harry fought back? Remus was barely able to keep the tears at bay.

"Then there is hope, we must find him immediately." said Dumbledore, removing his galleon, his wand waving in complicated fast movements. Everyone watched him silently.

\-------0

Closing his eyes, Severus touched the Dark Mark, allowing it to pull him towards his destined destination. A loud pop later he was standing outside the wards of the place the Dark Lord was residing in. Malfoy Manor, the beautiful building had lost its grandness. The Peacocks Lucius bred were wandering around like lost ghosts, in fact there was less than half left if he remembered right. Severus wasn't one to forget anything, he would have winced but Lucius was bringing it all on himself. He should never have returned to Voldemort. The marble and stone statues, which used to gleam with prideful cleaning, were broken, chipped and filthy. The grass was up passed his ankles as he trod on it to get into the manor as quickly as possible. As he did so, he placed upon his face, the dreaded mask and robe.

Ignoring everything, his long legs had him entering the Grand Hall that the Malfoy's reserved for special occasions, parties and birthdays. Which was quite often, but then again what can you expect from a pair of social climbers? That's exactly what the Malfoy's were. They'd do anything to survive, including play two sides. He would never trust them as far as he could throw them. With magic it was actually very far, but not the point. Severus let out an inaudible sigh; there were still holes in the circle. Which meant others had still not arrived, and the Dark Lord didn't seem to be in a good mood. Unfortunately with this snake faced bastard looks were deceiving.

"My Lord," said Severus smoothly, inclining his head in respect before swiftly taking his place in the circle. So far nothing seemed amiss; he wasn't going to relax until he knew Potter was safe.

"You are late my slippery spy," said Voldemort, his red eyes meeting Snape's filled with suspicion.

Severus' lip curled as he replied, "Dumbledore has us attending yet another Staff meeting." his tone was respectful despite his evident distaste for the conversation.

"My Lord," said another Death Eater appearing in the grand hall, extremely frazzled and nervous as he took his own place. It didn't take long for the rest of them to appear, as one by one the circle was formed.

"Today my servants, is a good day, today the war tips in our favour after all these years." said Voldemort, his voice nothing more than a hissing mess, yet his words were unmistakable and shivers went down everyone's spine. Despite the Dark Lord's apparent good mood, nobody dared to interrupt him. Voldemort did not like to be interrupted; they'd learned that one, a very long time ago. "Dumbledore and his order will lose."

"My Lord?" questioned Bellatrix, she was quivering with excitement. It's the news she'd been waiting for. She wanted to badly for them to have the upper hand, and here was her master telling them they finally did.

"My dearest Bellatrix, the thorn in my side will soon be extracted." said Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming with triumph. With one swift movement, he moved aside and revealed the seemingly unconscious body of Harry Potter. Confirming all of Severus' suspicions as his heart sank. Despite his fear his face never changed once, it remained as it always did, impassive.

Harry Potter was unconscious and he was twitching, Severus immediately knew what it was. He had been under the Cruciatus curse, probably for quite a while, if those spasms were anything to go by.

"Severus, I thought you of all people would be more surprised by this." said Voldemort. His red eyes once again singling out Severus Snape.

"Why would I be my lord? I knew you would eventually catch the brat." said Severus bowing to his lord. He hated being in the centre of attention, Bellatrix was staring at him in blatant hostility. She hated anyone that got more attention than her, and with him being spy, he gained a lot of attention from the Dark Lord. Had Dumbledore discovered the boy missing yet? Had he started searching for him? He didn't want to give up his position, not unless he really had to. If it was suicidal spying, well being found out he might as well slit his own wrists. The Dark Lord would have his head for a price larger than Potter's head if he was found out.

"Who would like some…sport with Potter first?" asked Voldemort his lipless face turning into a parody of a smirk.

Severus would have paled if it was possible; he wanted to close his eyes in horror. He didn't just want to kill Potter, no he planned on breaking him. Voldemort hadn't done this since he came back. It only happened to traitors and those that had joined the Order, and he considered those wizard and witches traitors anyway. Shit, he would have to stall them until Dumbledore got here. Which was actually fine with him, if more than one Death Eater wanted Potter, they'd have to fight for that right.

Considering Potter had pissed off more than one, it didn't surprise Snape that more than one voice shouted out he wanted a piece of Potter. Or she, since Bellatrix was most ardently saying she wanted the pleasure of torturing him.

"My lord I want him," said Severus over the noise and pleading. "After all I've put up with over six years of teaching the brat."

"I think we have ourselves a challenge do we not?" said Voldemort, retaking his seat on his throne, looking at them as if he was a proud father and his 'kids' wanted to impress him. "However, I will be the one to kill him." he said his voice filled with dark promise. After all the embarrassing the boy had done, he wasn't about to just kill him. No he wanted the boy to suffer, suffer likes nobody else ever had.

It seemed the Dark Lord had not learned that Potter was just too damn squirrelly, he could get out of any situation people threw at him. Somehow, someway, the boy had more luck than a leprechaun could give out in two lifetimes. He was like a cat, with seven lives.

"Lucius and Theodore first I think." said Voldemort and it wasn't a request.

The two Death Eaters smirked; the blood thirsty grins on their faces would have made anyone run for the hills. The Death Eaters automatically left the circle, and begun taking their places away from the two duelling figures. Both bowed, aimed their wand and before long the bloodied battle commenced and Harry Potter was the prize. They weren't allowed to kill each other, they won by beating the wizard or witch that admitted defeat first.

Then the spells went back and forth, the duel was on.


	2. The Fight For Harry Potter

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 2 

The Fight For Harry Potter 

 

Severus watched the fight intently, much more closely than he usually did, since he was always bored at those things. Unfortunately if he wanted to fight them, he would need to know their weak spots. Where they were being injured and with what, just in case he was called up next. It was going to be some battle if he wanted to ensure he had Potter to himself. He knew what they would expect, and the thought turned his stomach. Not just because he hated the boy, no, he was his student. He had a sense of moral even if the idiots he had to put up with at these meetings didn't. He had no doubt who would win, Lucius might have been weakened after his stay in Azkaban, but he was more powerful and knew more magic than Nott. Nott was content with what he knew, they did what he liked them to do and that was it. In fact the idiot probably hadn't opened a book since his seventh year at Hogwarts. His son Theodore was different, he was an avid reader.

Severus winced in sympathy when a certain spell hit Nott, he didn't care if the man lived or died really, but to be hit with that spell in that area, well who could blame him for wincing? Everyone else had done the same thing; an invisible boot kicking you between the legs would be excruciatingly painful. Bellatrix on the other hand laughed crazily, jumping up and down in her spot next to the Dark Lord. The unconscious form of Harry Potter was not two feet from her. Her sister was off to the side, watching everything, her worry shining through her eyes, despite her emotionless face. It surprised Severus, even to this day, how she could love such a man. He was cold, calculating and had reduced her life to this. Oh the kicker was the fact that his godson Draco was destined to become a Death Eater. Draco didn't have a chance to choose, his path had been set for him the minute he was born. So far he'd been safe, but the second he graduated Hogwarts…he dreaded what would become of the innocent little boy he'd held all those years ago.

"YEILD," boomed Lucius, standing over the body of Nott, who was shaking and moaning in agony. He really should have known better than to go up against Lucius Malfoy.

Nott used his sleeve to staunch the blood pouring out his nose, as he cupped his squashed manhood wondering if the pain would ever stop. He was in no condition to continue, his left leg was broken, and a slashing curse had hit him on his right shoulder, which was also oozing bloody a bit too zealously. The dizziness was beginning to affect his brain to mouth functions. "Yes." he managed to get out.

Lucius smirked in triumph, turning to face the Dark Lord, basking in the pride he saw on his Dark Lord's face. He didn't even seem bothered that his wife might have liked some reassurance. There was only one real person Lucius strived approval from that was the red eyes man who was grinning insanely. "Crabbe take him to the potions lab, clean him up!" he was of course talking about Nott, and Crabbe was at least smart enough to realize this.

With Crabbe's help, Nott hobbled out of the room moaning in agony. A few that had been all too eager to fight for Potter…suddenly didn't want to anymore. Walden Macnair suddenly blended himself into the background. It looked as though he could only take on dangerous beasts that were already subdued and kill them. Severus realized there was only a few more, he tensed ready to be called on. Bellatrix was the Dark Lord's favourite; no doubt she'd be called last, so she had more chance of getting her own way. Lucius had failed in his last mission; it's why the Dark Lord had made him go first. There was a reason behind absolutely everything the Dark Lord did. Therefore Severus was rather surprised by the Dark Lord's next decision.

"Bellatrix," intoned Voldemort, taking sadistic glee in Narcissa's paling looks, and Bellatrix's indignant face. She obviously hadn't expected him to pick her, truth be told the Dark Lord wanted Snape to win. He was always very…creative when he wanted to be. Admittedly he hadn't touched anyone in a long time, this was a first. If anyone hated Harry Potter just as much as him, it was Severus Snape. It was rather amusing the way he spat the boy's name while giving his reports.

"My Lord?" gaped Bellatrix, it wasn't that she was afraid of Lucius; she would take him on any day. She didn't even spare a thought for her sister, she would make her lord proud any way she could.

"Yes?" asked the Dark Lord, his voice becoming dangerous as he suspected his decision being questioned.

"Thank you Mr Lord." said Bellatrix bowing low before taking her position on the 'duelling' area that Lucius and Nott had just used. She didn't want to make him angry, he was extremely happy with her so far. Her husband, Rodolphus watched the proceedings with pride. His wife could look after herself, but if Lucius hurt her unjustly, well he would have to figure out a way to repay the favour. He looked over at Narcissa as he thought this.

"Confringo," snarled Bellatrix, and the duel was on after having just bowed to one another in 'respect' ironic really since neither actually liked the other. Lucius moved out of the way, as his grand hall wall was blasted, causing debris to fly everywhere.

"Flagrate," said Lucius, his wand going around in swift complicated motions before he sent the fiery burning lines at his sister in law. Bellatrix moved out of the way, but one tail end of the pattern hit her on the shoulder causing her to hiss.

"Crucio!" snarled the mad witch, not just mad as in totally bonkers, but she was furious Lucius had managed to get her. They both wanted to win; they wanted Potter and the Dark Lord's approval.

"Crucio!" shouted Lucius in turn. He had always been furious at the fact Potter had freed his servant. He'd never managed to get him back and simply put this was a chance for him to get his revenge. Dobby had been in his family for three generations, and he'd been the perfect servant. Now he was gone, and he hadn't been able to get another elf. Most of the elves were actually at schools, like Hogwarts and Drumstrang.

"Aruspices!" yelled Bellatrix a gleam filing her eyes, as they all drew breath as one. She was using an entrails expelling curse, when she'd been told no permanent harm. Lucius raised a shield in the nick of time causing it to fly back at the unsuspecting witch.

Bellatrix cursed, jumping side to avoid it, falling with a painful thump on the marble flooring that adorned Malfoy's Grand Hall. All too soon she was screaming in agony, as Lucius successfully applied the Cruciatus curse on her. Lucius stalked forward, his face filled with disgust. Still he kept the spell on her as she shrieked in nerve ending agony.

"Lucius," warned Voldemort, he knew how long the spell could be kept on without permanent damage. Something he had learned through trial and error.

Lucius immediately removed the spell at the threatening voice. "Do you give up?" he asked Bellatrix scornfully.

Bellatrix laughed a high pitch desperate sound, emanating from her voice as she lay there twitching. "Never." she said weakly grabbing for her wand, after being under the curse, it left you weak but not incapacitated.

"Crucio!" yelled Lucius once again before she could raise her wand.

The screaming once again started up boarding on hysteria.

Severus felt a sense of feral satisfaction at what Lucius was doing, a bitter taste of the witches own medicine. He'd like to imagine Alice and Frank Longbottom were smiling right now. No, unfortunately they weren't, they'd be forever stuck in their own mind, cut adrift from a world they'd help save. He shuddered at the thought of being left like that himself; no he'd find a way to kill himself first. It's what he feared most about being caught as a spy. Ending up like the Longbottom's, and sent back to Hogwarts breathing but no longer really there. With care having to be provided each day, that's if anyone would want to. He had made a lot of people hate him, no loath him, in his tenure as Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"Lucius!" hissed Voldemort his voice dropping further showing he was at the end of his tether with his disobeying.

"Yield," said Lucius.

"She does." said Rodolphus his voice filled with loathing and bitterness as he came to his wife's aid. Rodolphus lifted his barely conscious wife, and proceeded to take her to the Potions lab for treatment. Shaking his head, honestly, Bella didn't know when to quit, she never had. She'd probably be pissed at him for interfering as well, but he could deal with her, he'd married her and knew what to say.

"Macnair," said Voldemort.

"I have no interest in fighting for Potter," said Macnair, which was a lie, he wouldn't mind a piece of the boy; he'd embarrassed him and had him put in Azkaban prison. Not only Potter, but his stupid blood traitorous and mudblood friends. To add insult to injury the boy had been merely fifteen years old. He'd paid for failing, the Dark Lord had seen to that after they'd been rescued from Azkaban.

"Severus," said Voldemort was his Potions Master going to back down as well? But no, his spy stepped forward wand at the ready. His red eyes were gleaming with amusement as he watched both of them step up, bow to one another then the next duel was on.

"Crucio!" said Lucius.

Severus rolled his eyes at the predictability that Lucius was, and merely sidestepped the spell. Then throwing a bone breaking curse at Lucius, it hit its target perfectly. Nobody was as good as Severus Snape was at Duelling; he was fast, dangerous and lethal. Lucius cried out as the Tibia bone broke with a deafening crack.

"Locomotor Mortis." murmured Lucius, as he put all his weight on his left leg.

Severus had the spell banished within seconds.

Lucius snarled furiously, at being embarrassed so badly in his own home, sent curse after curse at Severus, all designed to cause mass amounts of pain. Lucius was once again, made to feel insignificant, like a first year, as each spell was countered in swift succession.

"Langlock!" whispered Severus, so low that nobody could hear what he'd said. The spell hit Lucius as he was in too much pain, and with a broken leg to move with speed he needed. Without knowing what spell was coming his way, he was only able to put a shield charm up, which the spell just splintered on right through.

Lucius raised his wand again, intending on casting a Confringo to find, to his horror and fear - he couldn't. Whatever that spell was, had effectively sealed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He made strangled noises, trying and failing to speak and sounding like a baby. 'Mfffth taeekke ooefff osuus' causing everyone there to laugh uproariously in amusement.

"Do you yield?" asked Severus mockingly, his black eyes flashing in promise of more pain.

Lucius nodded in defeat.

"Finite Incantatem," said Severus removing the hex he had created from Lucius. The Blonde should consider himself lucky, because the other spell he'd wanted to use was much more lethal.

Severus turned to claim Potter before any of them could start casting spells his way. Then he felt it, Lucius Malfoy it seemed wasn't going to admit defeat easily. Spinning around he flung himself away, sliding down the marble floor to the other end. Pointing his wand straight at Lucius he cast a cutting curse at him. Not the one he wanted to, because he was in no way, going to use the counter curse on the fool again.

"NO!" cried Narcissa unable to help herself any longer, as she came to her husbands aid. Her wand out, casting spells in rapid succession. One to slow the bleeding, the other to begin the healing process, another to stop infections and another that would close the wound. Severus sneered as he stood up, standing at his full height which was intimidating. He was a very tall man, which had served him well dealing with dunderheads all year round. No matter what healing she did, the scars would never fade. Not unless they had his potion, and considering nobody knew about it…well Lucius be waiting forever.

"He's all your Severus, remember he is mine to kill." warned Voldemort his red eyes flashing showing his true power. Letting Snape know without the Dark Lord having to speak, what would happen should the boy be killed by Snape's own hand.

"Thank you My Lord," said Severus respectfully, bowing low before he grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him from the room. The sight itself wasn't usual; all the Death Eaters picked Muggles or Wizards and took them to one of the many rooms the manor offered to have 'fun'. Potter was still unconscious which to him, was a good thing for the moment. Once he was out of everyone's sight he levitated the shaking boy to one of the rooms praying that Dumbledore got through the wards quickly.


	3. Harry Potter In Trouble But What's New About That?

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 3 

Harry Potter In Trouble But What's New About That? 

 

Harry moaned his pain filled green eyes snapping open as the events of today came flooding back to him. He would have sat up, but he was unable to do so. Not only had his uncle decided to beat the crap out of him, for the fact Hedwig had hooted once last night. She'd just wanted to let him know she was back, from performing her task delivering the letter to the Order. They were still demanding letters every three days, why he didn't know. His uncle could beat the crap out of him in front of them and they'd do nothing. As long as he was kept alive to perform his 'duty' to the wizarding world, that's all they cared about. They knew how he was treated, and the fact they did nothing made Harry want to sit on his arse and doing nothing for them right back. Unfortunately it wasn't in Harry's nature at all; it was ingrained into him, to not let anyone win. It was probably his most Slytherin trait that everyone mistook for a pure Gryffindor trait.

Harry winced, his mind was wandering, and he must have banged his head harder than he thought. He forced himself to look around, already knowing wherever he was, it wasn't good at all. He froze seeing a Death Eater, wandering around the room. The walk was distinctively familiar, he didn't know why. That was until he saw the robes billow slightly as he walked to the other side of the room. His heart sank, Snape, it was Snape who was in this room with him. Had he been caught or was he just guarding him. Guarding him seemed most likely, Snape wasn't one for stupidity. Snape's spying was extremely important for the cause; there was no way he was here to help him out. Which meant the order would try and 'save' him probably take ages to do so as well. That's if he was alive by the end of the night, judging by the previous encounters…it was a pretty good guess that he'd be killed nearly right away.

"It's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time isn't it Potter?" said Severus twirling around, removing his mask as he did so. He didn't see any surprise on Potter's face; he must have already known it was him. He had searched every item in the room, and sensed for every kind of spell. This by the way had taken him nearly an hour. With the amount of items strewn across the room. For a guest room, it wasn't half elegantly furnished. There was nobody aware of what was going on in here, which was a good thing.

Harry just stared at Snape impassively; it wasn't as if this had been his fault. He had stayed at the Dursley's like a good little boy. Doing exactly as Dumbledore had instructed him. Although he had planned on leaving as soon as he turned seventeen. Which so wasn't the point, he was supposed to be protected at Privet Drive. Gritting his teeth, "For once I did not do anything." he didn't go seeking adventure or Voldemort for that matter. Didn't go trying to save the school, or his godfather.

"Indeed," said Severus having to concede the point, the wards had fallen; he didn't think it had anything to do with Potter. Which was a first, and unfortunately he wasn't in the best of situations right now. He didn't have much longer; no doubt the Dark Lord would be getting impatient. He wasn't sure what else he could do to avoid the inevitable. He wouldn't be able to get Potter out of the manor and passed the wards to Apparate. Portkey's didn't work here either, Potter was quite frankly stuck and none of his sheer dumb luck will help him now. It would take a miracle to get them out of this without being tortured to death.

Harry sucked in a breath, his hand automatically clutching at his forehead.

Severus was well aware of the connection between the Dark Lord and Potter. He'd found out when he'd been requested to give Potter Occlumency lessons, which hadn't gone well at all. He had warned Dumbledore, there was just too much distrust between them to attempt it. Albus had just insisted he had to, that he couldn't be the one to help him. Evidently the Headmaster was keeping something from Potter, something he didn't want to take the chance the boy would find out about. He knew without a doubt he was out of time. Removing his wand, watching as Potter flinched, he looked away, not able to stare into the fearful green eyes before him. Then he cast the spell, biting his tongue as the boy screamed in agony.

Harry didn't think he'd ever been in so much pain before, his entire backside and back radiated with pain. It was as if his skin had been peeled off, not just anywhere but if he wasn't mistaken it was his rectum. He writhed in agony on the bed, unaware of the blood gushing everywhere. Eventually his body grew more accustomed to the pain; he lay there panting his face streaked with tears. He truly would have preferred the Cruciatus curse to this. The additional blood loss, made him woozy, he faded in and out of consciousness. Barely aware of being dragged back through to the Grand hall.

The Dark Lord watched his slippery spy bring the boy back in, his sharp eyes taking note of the blood and dried tears. It was just too bad the boy was destined to defeat him; otherwise he would have given him to Severus to keep. He had after all broken his promise when it came to the silly little mudblood he'd taken a liking to. The fascination had perhaps passed onto the son; either that or he just loathed the boy enough to enact his revenge.

"Well well, Severus it looks like you have had your fun." said Voldemort, the others were all salivating over Potter still. Silently begging to be given a little taste of revenge against the brat for all he'd done to them.

"Indeed," said Severus smirking, his black eyes filled with satisfaction, like a starved man finally being able to quench his hunger years later. Severus bowed low, his hope for rescue dimming further by the second. He'd held off for as long as possible, hoping they'd make an appearance. Hiding his thoughts behind his walls, replacing them with thoughts of revenge against Potter and his son. Thoughts he'd had back when the boy was merely eleven years old.

"Enervate," said Voldemort, his wand flicking to Potter, as the Death Eaters automatically formed a circle. Doing it out of sheer practice, it was either that or be cursed really.

"Don't you ever get tired?" groaned Harry, he was in agony and he could not stop the words from leaving his mouth, even if he wanted to. Honestly he wished the bastard would get it over with. Just kill him; he did wonder if he'd survive the curse this time though. He had survived one as a baby, it would be curious to see if he'd be able to do so again. Although he wasn't in any hurry to test that theory. Well not really anyway, his entire body was aflame with nerve ending agony.

Severus, who had his mask once again back on, having donned it before leaving the room. Bit his tongue to stop himself smirking or outwardly reacting at all. Nobody could piss the Dark Lord of quite like Harry Potter. It was rather amusing to see him go three different colours. Mostly puce, for a child he certainly had guts in spades, whereas everyone else was terrified of the Dark Lord.

"Crucio," snarled Voldemort, completely enraged. The boy dared to speak back to him? He was Lord Voldemort, and he'd get respect from the boy before he finished him off for good, if it was the last thing he did. No one would think him weak ever again; once Potter was gone the world would bow before him. After he had dealt with Dumbledore of course. He was the last thing standing between him and his goal for world domination.

Harry writhed under the powerful and painful spell, never once screaming under it. He wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction, he couldn't, and he'd rather die first. Then the spell temporarily stopped, he would need to send the man a text of different spells. Were the unforgivable curses all he knew? Because it certainly seemed like it. It wasn't very original; damn his mind was wandering again, had he banged his head against the floor again?

Just then all chaos broke loose, as people began to invade Malfoy Manor. Curses were being cast right left and centre. Voldemort screamed in rage, but immediately Apparated away upon seeing Dumbledore's bright coloured robes. The Death Eaters continued fighting, until their forearms burned and they automatically Apparated to Voldemort's side.

"Harry," choked Remus, scooping the barely conscious form of his cub into his arms. Apologizing immediately when Harry cried out, unable to do anything for him, not until he got him to Hogwarts. With a destination in mind, not even waiting for Dumbledore to tell him what to do he Apparated out of the now abandoned Malfoy Manor. All the while his mind was whirling out of control, praying that Harry would survive, would hold on long enough for him to get to Poppy. Please Harry, please hold on, I can't loose you too cub I just can't I won't survive it.

-0

Everyone bowed down to Lord Voldemort, their faces grim, drawn and terrified. The Dark Lord was in a towering rage, and they didn't want to direct their Lord's anger onto them. They weren't sure if they'd survived, he hadn't been this angry since…well a few months ago when Potter had gotten away from him again. Lucius was beyond furious his Manor had been penetrated, it was no longer safe. Thankfully Narcissa had thought to grab their son from his room before Apparating here. It was a fall back safe house, where the Dark Lord had stayed while he awaited to reclaim a new body. Nobody knew, other than Severus that was, that this was actually the Dark Lord's house. He was the last of the Riddle family, a very well off, known Muggle family back in the day.

"My Lord? May I have your permission to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Severus, "I have to lock Potter's memories otherwise I fear my position is well and truly blown." he shoved all the loathing he'd ever felt in his life, the want to impress the Dark Lord and the need to see Potter dead in the forefront of his mind.

"Go," hissed Voldemort his red eyes flashing ominously, he had lost Harry Potter again. Why hadn't he just killed the brat and been done with it? He grit his teeth causing his followers to cringe at the sound. At least this time Potter wouldn't be easy to fix. Nor would he be able to tell them about his slippery spy, what more torture was needed than that? He'd see Potter again, of that he had no doubt, this time he would kill him immediately. By the end of this year, he swore to himself Potter would be no more. His spy would bring the boy to him, and he would say two words and the world would know never to mess with Lord Voldemort again.

Severus didn't need to be told twice, he was just grateful to have been able to leave without a Cruciatus curse thrown on him. He wasted no time in getting to Hogwarts, making a bee line for the Hospital wing, no doubt that's where they would all be. It took him fifteen minutes and wasn't let down, they were there.

"Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore, staring at the Medi-witch. "Has he been...?" they had all seen the blood.

"I'm afraid so," said Poppy swallowing thickly but with sheer willpower she managed to keep herself professional. It did her patients no good if she broke down crying over what they'd been through. With Harry it was different; he was in her hospital wing so often she knew him better than most other students that passed the walls of Hogwarts. She quickly began pouring potions down Harry's throat, and healing him as best as she was able.

"Then you would be wrong," said Severus coldly as he made himself known, he wasn't about to let them think he'd done something so utterly despicable. His lip curled as he stared at them. The Order wasn't there, just Dumbledore and Poppy.

"Severus," said Albus looking surprised to see him, whether it was because he was standing or uninjured he didn't know. "Why is the scan indicating that's the case?" Dumbledore looked furious, put out, enraged, as if someone had put a spanner in his works, Severus should know, he'd seen the same look on the Dark Lord's face all too often.

"It doesn't give exact details of what's wrong, just the area that's been wounded. I used a spell you old fool." said Severus angry that the Headmaster would even think for a second he'd hurt anyone.

"I am glad to hear it Severus," said Albus returning to his normal genial self within minutes. "Harry is too important, if he's to be Voldemort's equal he must participate with someone willingly to gain full access to his magic."

Severus stared at Dumbledore, if he didn't know any better he would have said he planned on ensuring the boy had full access to his magic. The thought actually sickened him more than anything had this morning. He had to be wrong, there was no way Dumbledore was planning something like that. He didn't like Potter very much, but he wouldn't wish that kind of manipulation on anyone.

"Come up to my office Severus, we have much to discuss, Poppy keep me posted." said Albus, as he left the Hospital wing, Severus as always following him.

They saw Remus waiting outside, but paid him no mind as he entered the wing wanting to see his cub.

-0

"What happened, Severus?" asked Dumbledore as soon as he took his seat, he looked pale and drawn. He hadn't expected this to happen; the boy should have remained at the Dursley's for weeks yet. He'd not planned on letting him leave until his birthday.

"Potter was already there when I arrived, everyone wanted the boy, and the Dark Lord proposed a duel. Winner would get Potter; I won and managed to keep the boy out of their hands for an hour. I'd just returned him to the hall when everyone came flying in." said Severus flatly, always giving only what he needed to satisfy Dumbledore. "Do you know how they succeeded in getting through the wards?"

"Not as of yet Severus, I am afraid the Dursley's weren't as lucky as Harry." said Albus his shoulders hunched slightly. "Harry will have to remain at Hogwarts, where he's protected for what's left of the summer."

Severus felt his heart sinking, he did not like where this was heading. There would only be one reason why Dumbledore was telling him this.

"Your quarters are the most protected in the school, and nobody would think to look for him there. I have asked Hogwarts to create a room for him, I am sorry to have to do this to you my boy." said Albus his eyes twinkling brightly, making the apology null and void. The old fool was enjoying this; Severus was too stunned to think of anything to say.

"I do not want the insufferable boy in my rooms." snarled Severus finally gaining control over his voice.

"You will do as I ask Severus. You can look after him, and if he doesn't do as you wish, I trust you to do what you must to rein him in. You were right, of course, when you told me I had let him have a free reign." sighed Dumbledore, truthfully he couldn't care less, he just needed the boy submissive and yet with enough courage to fight Voldemort.

Severus snorted derisively, wondering just what the old fool was up to now, giving him permission to have full control over Harry Potter. Regardless of whether he did or not, the boy would still end up in his quarters Dumbledore always got his own way.

"Fine" snapped Severus after a few seconds of quiet contemplation. "But you can tell the boy of his new living arrangements." this was going to be the longest summer of his life. Why hadn't he chosen to go back to Spinners End? That way he wouldn't have to put up with any of this. Damn Dumbledore and his manipulations to hell.

"There will be an Order meeting here tonight Severus, on your way please bring Harry up with you. He's always wanted to become an Order member, I think now is the prefect time for him to join don't you? It will certainly take his mind of the events that have transpired today." said Albus.

"Very well," growled Severus before barging out of Dumbledore's office, grateful to be away. Of course, it was that easy for you to forget the people who raised you, were dead. It took only joining the order to forget the pain of loss. The old fool was mad if he thought that. Of course Albus knew something Severus did not, if the Potions Master had taken time to talk to his fellow Order members or read the letters listen to their concerns he would have realized Harry's home life…wasn't exactly what he expected. A few bad memories during Occlumency didn't automatically mean Harry had a hard life after all. Then again Molly Weasley and Severus Snape had different opinions of what bad meant. Molly would have been outraged by the memories, whereas Severus didn't think they were all that bad. How could being jealous over a shiny red bike be particularly troubling or being chased by a dog up a tree? Simply put it wasn't.

"Severus! Severus! Severus!" called Poppy running to catch up with the resident Potions Master. "I'm glad I caught you, I need these potions brewed as soon as possible. I'm sorry, to have to ask you, St. Mungo's doesn't have them nor does the apothecary."

Severus took the hand written note from Poppy and looked over them, his eyebrows climbing higher. He knew his potions well, and realized why Poppy would need such high level Potions. "Who are they for? Do they have allergies?" Severus asked automatically, having to know before brewing.

"They are for Harry and he has no known allergies." said Poppy.

"Potter isn't underweight enough for those potions Poppy," said Severus seriously. It would do the boy more damage than good to receive them.

Poppy signed as if she'd expected this and handed over her diagnostic sheet. Severus accepted it irritated, long term malnutrition? The boy had only been in the Dark Lord's hands for two hours if he was lucky. Bruised kidneys from repeated kicks to the stomach? Bruising on forty five percent of his body? Broken and not correctly healed ankle, wrist, arm and two fingers? (No wonder Potter couldn't write properly) Infections, burns and the damage done with all the spells today.

"Poppy I saw no sign of this," said Severus, he wasn't talking about the abuse, he had just been in a room with the boy for an hour at Malfoy Manor.

"No, no you wouldn't," said Poppy quietly, her face contorted in sadness and failure that she hadn't seen this before. If only she had done one of those scans when Harry had been in her hospital. She hadn't, because she'd always known what was wrong with him and how to treat it. "He's wearing a glamour, unconsciously might I add." her lips were pursed now.

"Have you told Albus yet?" asked Severus.

"No, I shall Floo call him," said Poppy, "I just had to get this list down to you. You saved me a journey."

"I shall have these potions brewed as soon as possible Poppy, I have a meeting I have to attend tonight but hopefully I will have them finished before it." said Severus before stalking off, his entire world rocked to its foundation. Nothing was as it seemed any more, and he, a spy, hadn't noticed. Brewing potions was one of the things he didn't mind doing, in fact it was soothing really. It was a balm to his soul, and right now it was crying out for space, peace and quietness.

"Thank you Severus," said Poppy to Severus' retreating form, before she too took off back towards her hospital wing. She had a child to attend to; normally she didn't since it was holidays. The most she had to do was give potions to one of the teachers if they asked. Or heal an Order member if they came in, they couldn't go to St. Mungo's otherwise they'd have to explain. Something they couldn't do, the people who served the Order were supposed to be a secret after all. Otherwise they would just be placing a large target on their back. One might be better off going up to a Death Eater and telling them what they were.

Upon getting back she saw Remus was still sitting there with Harry, who was unconscious, very pale, and very, very thin, too thin. The glamour he had been wearing was gone. Harry needed all his magic to going towards healing him, not keeping a glamour up to hide the extent of his injuries. He was very gaunt, not one ounce of fat on him. So much weight had fallen of the boy so quickly, it was astounding, shockingly so. Remus held one of Harry's hands in his own, speaking quietly to him. Not wanting to intrude she went into her office; she dared not tell him to go and get some rest. At least he had been healed of the bruises, without them he looked a little better. If Remus had seen them...she wouldn't have dared to speculate what he would have done.

"Come on cub, get better…please, I cannot cope with the thought of loosing you too." said Remus tears flowing down his amber eyes. Harry was all that was left of his pack, he couldn't let him die. He prayed his mind was whole, that the torture curse hadn't been too much for Harry to bear. They weren't even sure if he would wake up. Only time would tell, and Remus prayed and prayed for his cub to wake up.


	4. Worries And Fears

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 4 

Worries And Fears 

 

Harry hadn't woken up, Poppy had told Severus that he was in a healing coma, and would wake up when he was ready. So Severus had no choice but to attend the Order meeting and alert them. He was rather hoping Harry had the forethought to say no, when Dumbledore asked him to join. It wasn't that he didn't think the Order wasn't the way to go, he just believed that the boy should stay out of the war as much as possible. How the hell was he to protect a boy who was out attending order meetings? Knowing Weasley as he did, he would get insanely jealous. Which would make Potter depressed, a fourth year all over again. Weasley had no idea just how lucky he was, to have both parents, parents who loved him and siblings. Even nearly losing his sister had not changed the brat, or losing nearly his father. He was spiteful and jealous as they came, Severus just couldn't understand why he stayed friends with the red head.

It had been a week since Harry was rescued from Malfoy Manor, Severus hadn't been called since which surprised him. Normally he was called quite often during the summer; it's why Severus elected to stay in Spinners End. It was much easier to Apparate that way; avoid being 'punished' for being late.

"Snape," murmured Lupin as he looked back to see who had entered the hospital wing.

"Lupin," replied Severus with the same tone of voice. "Move aside." Remus was sitting on a chair, which was directly in front of Harry's bedside cabinet. It's where Poppy always put the potions he'd need, and out of habit he did it too.

Remus stood up, the chair scraping along the concrete floor giving Severus easy access.

"Good boy," said Severus sarcastically, Remus hadn't moved the last time, causing Severus to levitate him across the room. Of course Remus had been sheepish when he realized what Severus had only wanted to place potions on the table.

"Shut it Snape" said Remus. There was no hate behind it. They needed to let off some steam, and bickering with each other does that. Of course since Sirius died as well as the others marauders being dead. Remus could actually feel like being himself, and not talking about pranks. He had hated that part of his friends; all he wanted to do was sit down and read books. He had wanted friends and had gotten them, and had stayed loyal to them even in death. Remus just did not have any room left in his heart to fight anymore, especially someone on his side. Without James and Sirius clouding his view he had found Snape's sarcasm refreshing and sometimes funny. They were far from getting along but they would hopefully manage it somehow.

Severus looked at the clipboard, and nodded to himself and in his spidery scrawl wrote something down. Uncorking three vials, Severus coaxed the unconscious sixteen year old into swallowing them. With the potions he was improving, but to recover he needed to eat, which if he didn't wake soon, they would have to force feed him. Even with magic there was no way to force someone, it would be the crude Muggle method that would be required.

"Did you know?" asked Severus, his voice deceptively soft. If you knew Severus, like Remus did, that was when Snape was at his angriest. He was loud when he was angry but his voice went lower the more pissed off he was.

"Know what?" asked Remus eyeing Snape warily, seeming to know he was on dangerous ground.

"What his so called family did," snapped Severus his hands balled into fists as he controlled his anger. Since he'd found out, the anger had only grown exponentially.

"Only that they didn't feed him enough or buy him clothes," said Remus his amber eyes were filled with depression as he said this. "He alluded to the fact more happened, but even I didn't think it was this bad."

"Why didn't you do something?" hissed Severus, not having the best clothes didn't matter to him, he'd grown up with second hand clothes all his life. Abuse was a whole other ball game, one he didn't approve off and wanted someone to blame. So he didn't have to feel guilty about the fact he hadn't noticed it either.

"What could I do Snape? Huh? Tell me? Take him away? Have myself tossed into Azkaban and Harry ending up right back there? I have no money, no means to provide for myself never mind my cub!" said Remus bitterly. "Dumbledore controls every aspect of Harry's life; I wasn't even allowed to visit when he was younger."

"Yet he didn't know you existed until he was thirteen. That doesn't sound like a man who cares." scoffed Severus sitting himself down.

"I got used to being on my own, I knew he'd ask those kind of questions…why I wasn't around. Then I wondered why Harry would even want a werewolf in his life. I convinced myself that he was better off without me." said Remus quietly. "Then when Harry saw me as a teacher, I didn't think he wanted it any other way. He never got in touch, it just confirmed my suspicions."

"And you are supposed to be the adult," said Severus wryly, "If the abuse was as bad as it looks, then he would have thought you didn't care."

"That's exactly what happened," sighed Remus quietly, his face strained with pain. "We only got close after Sirius died. Part of me thought he hadn't cared because Sirius had come into his life."

"Idiot," sneered Severus, honestly, to think he'd thought the wolf was the smartest of the lot. He was also put out that he couldn't really blame Lupin. He unfortunately, did have a point, they wouldn't have gotten far before Dumbledore found them. Lupin wasn't any good to Potter locked up in Azkaban for trying to help him.

"I'm just glad they are dead, or I really would have had a reason to be in Azkaban, other than saving Harry from the Dursley's." said Remus his amber eyes flashing with undiluted fury.

Severus remained silent; he had nothing to say, since he had the exact same thoughts a lot this past week. Who would have thought he and Lupin would have been able to talk without insults flying back and forth? He certainly hadn't that's for sure. Standing up, he silently left the Hospital wing he had the yearly supply of Potions to brew for Poppy. He'd been busy brewing the ones needed for Harry, and they did take a great deal of time.

Even more surprising was the fact he had taken to calling the teenager Harry, for nearing seven years he'd been Potter, never once Harry. Things had changed, a great deal actually, but he would have to remain the way he'd always been during classes. There were just too many children of Death Eaters for him to change.

"How is he?" asked Poppy coming in, her travel cloak on and a large bag in her hand. She'd travelled home for her grand daughter's birthday yesterday. Severus had been left in charge, since he was the only one who understood healing and potions as much as Poppy did.

"He's the same," said Remus sounding more downhearted than usual.

"I see," said Poppy pursing her lips, obviously unhappy that there was no improvement. She quickly removed her cloak and took her belongings into her office. Changing back into her 'healer' garb she always wore in the hospital wing. Once she was back into the main room, she looked over the clip board. "He's gained a little more weight, the potions are helping somewhat, I hope he wakes up soon, I'd rather not have to force feed him." he was already so skinny as it was, they were just holding off as long as possible.

"I don't want to see it either," said Remus, it sounded horrifying, sticking a tube down someone's throat. How did they breathe? And it probably hurt them as well, surely it must? Having anything stuck down your throat. If they did, he would have to leave, he couldn't bear to watch such a thing. It would make him feel ten times worse, that he'd failed Harry so grievously. He should have screwed Dumbledore and helped Harry. Lily and James were probably rolling in their graves at what had been done to their son. At least he'd been spared another horrific injustice, all thanks to Snape and his spell. Merlin, Harry wouldn't have recovered if Lestrange or Malfoy had gotten a hold of him. Snape must be really good at what he does, and he bowed down in respect to that.

"He's just had his potions, well that's him for another six hours unless he wakes up," said Poppy replacing the clipboard. "You need something to eat."

Remus just shook his head, he wasn't hungry.

"You either eat or I send you away to the Great Hall Remus Lupin," said Poppy her arms crossed. She meant every word she said, and sooner or later every child, teenager and adult realized that. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with, just because she was a healer it didn't mean she couldn't hex like the best of witches.

"Fine, fine," said Remus giving in, he'd force something down him, anything so he could continue to be here. He didn't want Harry waking up alone in the hospital wing, not like he normally did. He was pushing his luck staying here, Poppy was a woman who stuck to the rules, so he knew not to antagonise her.

Poppy promptly Floo'ed the Kitchen demanding two meals brought up, one for herself and another for Remus Lupin. It took all of three seconds for a house elf to deliver the food, as always overly eager to please everyone.

"How many times has Albus been down?" asked Poppy as she sat down, once again joining Remus. She normally ate with the other teachers during summer. With a patient though, she didn't like leaving the hospital, so she normally stayed with Remus.

"Five," said Remus behind his soft voice was unmistakeable irritation.

Poppy nodded as if she'd expected as much.

\-------0

 

NEXT DAY - HOSPITAL WING - HOGWARTS 

"POPPY!" said Remus jumping up, "He's moving." his voice was alright with excitement and worry. Glad he was waking up and worried about his state of mind, he had been tortured after all. Who knows what he'd seen? Harry may well have seen the Dursley's tortured and killed. Whether he liked them or not, seeing such violence could change someone.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" asked Remus his hand clutching Harry's own tightly.

"You are yelling in my ear, I'd have to be deaf not to." said Harry bluntly, his voice a little rough from the lack of use.

Remus laughed slumping onto the chair relief flowing through him; Harry was going to be fine.

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?" asked Poppy coming forward, fussing as always.

"Fine," murmured Harry, as he always did, he could be at deaths door and still say he was okay.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Poppy her tone booked no lying.

"Not really, my bones ache though." admitted Harry, which for him to admit must be rather bad.

Poppy nodded in understanding, given the amount of times he'd been held under the Cruciatus curse it was no surprise. A muscle relaxant would probably help that, she immediately went to her potions cupboard and was grateful to see plenty of that particular potion still available. She grabbed one that had a mild pain reliever mixed in as well.

"Here you are, drink this," said Poppy, uncorking it before giving it to the teenager.

Harry immediately swallowed it, watching Poppy go to the fire, he then turned to Remus. He didn't know why, but it meant a great deal that someone was there. He noticed Remus looked tired; he had bags under his eyes. "You look like crap." he told Remus, as he sat up grabbing onto Remus' arm as the room span around him. His hand raised up, feeling for the sore he'd had on his head to find it cleared.

Remus snorted, "You don't look any better yourself, Harry." said the werewolf smiling just glad his cub was up and about again.

"I've been worse," said the sixteen year old, and it was probably true.

"Here you are Harry, I want you to eat everything on that tray, I'll know if you don't." warned the Medi-witch.

"Yes, ma'am." said Harry grimacing at the contents on the tray. It could be worse; she could have ordered him a lot of greasy foods. This was light stuff, porridge, fruit, pancakes and a few waffles. It must be breakfast time, how long had he been out of it? The hospital wing didn't have a calendar in it, so he had no idea. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," said Remus, before Poppy could reply.

"Oh," said Harry surprised, he was never normally out that long.

"We will be speaking about your weight young man," said Poppy seriously.

Harry blinked at her in surprise, giving her an odd stare, in the end he shrugged he'd find out sooner or later. He did notice both of them kept a close eye on him as he ate. Poppy didn't let up until every single morsel of food was gone. Harry felt rather bemused by her actions; it certainly wasn't proper Madam Pomfrey reactions.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry when Poppy left the wing.

"You are severely malnourished Harry, any more and you would have had serious problems." said Remus grimly.

"Not my fault," said Harry defiantly his chin jutting out.

"I never said it was," said Remus quietly, obviously talking to Harry here wasn't going to help him. He'd have to get him to open up another way, not that the reason for his malnourished state was a mystery. Harry did need someone to talk to; Merlin the Dursley's had abused his cub. It was a good job they were already dead, or he'd have paid them a visit during the full moon. Show them the consequences of messing with a werewolf's cub.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, changing the subject to more important matters. Taking the empty tray and putting it at the bottom of the bed. The house elves would remove it, either that or Poppy would banish it to the kitchen.

"Yes," said Harry tiredly, unfortunately he remembered everything all too well. "How did you know where I was?"

Remus decided on total honesty, he plucked a gold galleon out of his pocket, not any old galleon but the one for the Order. "See this?" the werewolf said handing it over.

"Yeah, Hermione made it for the D.A back in fifth year." said Harry, but different, there had been more information on Hermione's coin than there was on this one.

"This one is similar; Professor Dumbledore is using it for the Order. There's a tracking charm imbedded in it, so it's more useful than just for telling us when the next meeting is." said Remus. "Everyone has one, including Professor Snape. We were able to get to you because of that."

"Snape?" asked Harry, wincing as he remembered the agony the man's spell had caused.

"Yes," said Remus, before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "You must understand Harry that all the Death Eaters wanted to hurt you. Voldemort made them fight, to be able to…torture you first. Snape had to fight to keep you safe, and he did, I thank Merlin every day he succeeded. You see the Death Eaters don't just torture people Harry, some of them are really depraved and would have…raped you in order to break you." he didn't know why he was defending Snape so much, then again, if it wasn't for Snape…his cub wouldn't be here right now.

Harry winced again, understanding why he'd used that spell now. How man life debts did he owe Snape now? They weren't half adding up, his broomstick, the shack, fifth year with the Ministry and sixth year…now this. Four times the man had saved his life, and the man hated his guts, he'd never really understood that. He wasn't in any position to complain either, this time though he knew he had to thank the wizard. He felt sick just thinking of what Malfoy would have done…Lucius Malfoy had a son his age for god sake. Revulsion crawled all over him just thinking of what Remus had said. Harry would have felt broken, if someone had touched him that way. He'd sacrificed so much for the wizarding world; or rather so much had been sacrificed for him. His parents, his childhood, his adolescence his innocent teenage years. He'd never once experienced a normal year at Hogwarts, and that's all he'd ever wanted. All he had left was to give someone who loved him, not the boy who lived, him, a young man named Harry his first time. He didn't know when that would be, but he did want it to be something half way special.

Something was niggling at him though, he didn't know what…closing his eyes he continued to press the niggling in his mind to find out what it was.

"Poppy?" questioned Dumbledore, staring at the Medi-witch. "Has he been...?" they had all seen the blood.

"I'm afraid so," said Poppy swallowing thickly but with sheer willpower she managed to keep herself professional. It did her patients no good if she broke down crying over what they'd been through. With Harry it was different; he was in her hospital wing so often she knew him better than most other students that passed the walls of Hogwarts. She quickly began pouring potions down Harry's throat, and healing him as best as she was able.

"Then you would be wrong," said Severus coldly as he made himself known, he wasn't about to let them think he'd done something so utterly despicable. His lip curled as he stared at them. The Order wasn't there, just Dumbledore and Poppy.

"Severus," said Albus looking surprised to see him, whether it was because he was standing or uninjured he didn't know. "Why is the scan indicating that's the case?" Dumbledore looked furious, put out, enraged, as if someone had put a spanner in his works, Severus should know, he'd seen the same look on the Dark Lord's face all too often.

"It doesn't give exact details of what's wrong, just the area that's been wounded. I used a spell you old fool." said Severus angry that the Headmaster would even think for a second he'd hurt anyone.

"I am glad to hear it Severus," said Albus returning to his normal genial self within minutes. "Harry is too important, if he's to be Voldemort's equal he must participate with someone willingly to gain full access to his magic."

"Remus…do you get more magic when you… well you know," said Harry his cheeks going red at what he was discussing. He refused to dwell on what Dumbledore had meant by that. If the old fool thought he'd roll over, and allow someone to bugger him for the greater good, he had another thing coming.

Remus frowned not understanding what he was talking about, his eyes lit up when Harry's cheeks heated up. A small amused smile appeared on his prematurely aged face. That was the thing with Hogwarts; they didn't have a sex education class, when they should. Children, teenagers should be aware of these kind of things. If they didn't have 'the talk' with their parents they didn't learn.

"When you have sex," said Remus, ignoring Harry's squeak feeling deeply amused. Yet he was saddened almost immediately, it should have been James having this talk with Harry. Hell it should have happened years ago, normally parents told their children at around the age or eleven or twelve. "Willingly I mean it unlocks your full potential, which means you'll find yourself a little more powerful afterwards. Nothing extravagant, of course, but an increase nonetheless. If you are unwilling your true potential is never open to you."

"Why not?" asked Harry a frown marring his forehead.

"Because they get it instead." replied Remus grimly. This wasn't something anyone usually spoke about.

Harry's jaw dropped the unfairness of it made him want to jump up and down in anger. "That's hardly fair!" he said moodily.

"No, Harry, it isn't. Unfortunately as you and I learned very early on - life isn't fair." said Remus quietly. "Harry…why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"Would it have changed anything?" Harry shot back, defensive again.

"Of course it would! Everything else be damned I'd gave taken you out of there." snapped Remus, and he meant every word.

"Look it wasn't so bad, I told them about Sirius being my godfather, and what they'd heard on the news…well they were too scared to touch me for years." said Harry his voice faltering upon speaking about his godfather. "It was the Order that made him start again, threatening him like that. Then Dumbledore told them about Sirius being dead and I lost my leverage."

"That was over a year ago Harry," said Remus in pain, "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry was going to be attending his seventh year at Hogwarts after the holidays already. 

"Look Dumbledore knows, he just told me I was exaggerating and I had to go back. Apparently the blood protection is more important than me, if Dumbledore didn't do anything what made you think…I would think anyone else would help?" snapped Harry getting really angry he didn't like talking about it.

"I see," said Remus his face closing off completely.

Harry sighed, Merlin he was exhausted, and he'd only just woken up. A yawn tore out of his dry throat, as he reached for a goblet of water. As it always was, nice, cold and fresh, and Harry gratefully drank the entire goblet.

"Sleep Harry, I'll be here when you wake up." said Remus suddenly feeling awful for questioning him; he'd just been tortured after all. He shook his head, Harry was already sleeping conked out still sitting up. He smiled sadly, as he levitated Harry down under the covers and tucked him in. He was going to be fine; nothing had spoiled his recent need sarcastic comments. He hadn't failed to notice Harry becoming more like Snape the past year. Now of days though, it didn't seem like an entirely bad thing, now that he and Severus got on a little better.


	5. Order Meeting From Hell - Harry Potter Declines a Place Within It

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 5 

Order Meeting From Hell

Albus was extremely pleased to be informed Harry was awake, now they could get on with things. He immediately used his coin and called for an Order meeting, holding it in Hogwarts this time. He didn't want to remove Harry from Hogwarts, or upset him by making him go to Grimmauld Place so soon after being tortured. Being tortured had probably left him feeling vulnerable, and seeing where his godfather had spent the last few years of his life would just hinder everything. Once Harry was in the order, he would give him some lessons, he needed to know some really good defensive light magic. He trusted no one else to train Harry what he needed, no doubt they'd train him in grey magic, or at least what Dumbledore considered grey magic anyway.

"Severus' quarters!" yelled Dumbledore sticking his head in the fire, he could have used a house elf, but right now he couldn't be bothered with their constant babbling. He looked around, but didn't see Severus anywhere, but that wasn't usual, normally if he was at Hogwarts during summer, he was in his Potions lab.

"Severus!" called Dumbledore, impatiently, his knees didn't do well on the floor as they used to. He hated the signs of getting old, he'd never felt it, and refused to show it.

"Yes Albus?" asked Severus coming through facing the fire, looking irritated, "I received the meeting time." he added, it wasn't the first time Dumbledore had come for that particular reason. It made him roll his eyes, if he insisted on making sure everyone got the message, there was just no point to using it.

"Bring Harry along with you," said Albus then he removed his head from the Floo, not giving Severus enough time to scowl and snipe at him. Which he knew the Potions Master would, he couldn't do anything without a fight first. In the end though he always bowed to his wishes.

Severus scowled at the empty fireplace, biting his tongue to stop himself saying what he truly felt. Going back to Spinners End was definitely out of the question, he wasn't about to leave a curious sixteen year old in his rooms alone. In a months time though, Severus would consider it one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Slinking off back to his lab, keeping an eye on the time, as he prepared for his next Potion.

He went to his cupboard, bringing out jars filled with all manner of ingredients. Some of them were extremely disgusting, slippery and slimy. He took out only what he needed, cutting, slicing and dicing them all the way they were meant to be done. He did it with practiced finesse, once the first lot were done; he took the jars back and come out with more. He had the precise amount within ten minutes, everything prepared for his potion. He would unfortunately have to wait until he returned to brew it. He didn't know how long the dratted meeting was going to last, and he hated ruining potions more than anything else. It was one of his pet peeves, he was a Potions Master, and the idea of spoiling one was intolerable to him.

Cleaning the stirrer, with water from the tap at the side of his lab, and drying it magically so nothing was transferred. Nodding in satisfaction, he sat the stirrer in the empty potion and left his potions lab, closing the door behind him. This was one place he wasn't about to let Potter roam around. He'd made that abundantly clear to the little sneak.

His robes as always billowed out around him as he walked, or rather stalked with purpose towards the Hospital wing. It was the full moon last night, no doubt Potter was alone. He'd be surprised if Lupin actually showed up for this Order meeting. He always looked like crap after the full moon. Severus shook his thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on Lupin.

"Potter," said Severus as he walked into the hospital wing, the boy appeared to be sleeping. His lips quirked when the boy jumped his sleepy green eyes looking around, no doubt for the source of the disturbance.

Harry stared at Snape, wondering what he could possibly be wanting. He still hadn't worked up the courage to thank him. His mind always came up with the most absurd scenarios of how the Professor would react. They'd never gotten on, so his ideas didn't seem all that ridiculous to him. "Yes?" he finally asked, sitting up his eyes never leaving Snape's. Thankfully the damage caused by Snape's spell had healed nicely, although it was a little tender. Thank Merlin he'd not needed to go to the toilet yesterday, he didn't think he'd have coped.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you," said Severus bluntly.

Harry blinked, the man was being weird, his sneer was missing and it changed his entire face. That's not to say he was nice, but it did change him slightly. Was he always like this during the summer? Did he like Harry put on a front for people? He hadn't really thought of it before. "Alright," said Harry swinging his feet out of bed, wincing at the coldness of the concrete floor. He had a pair of sky blue and white striped pyjamas.

"Do you not have a pair of slippers?" asked Severus his lip curling at the boy's stupidity. As he conjured a pair for the boy, and flung them over, Harry caught them with his keen seeker reflexes, even without the aid of his glasses.

"No, I've never had a pair." said Harry shrugging indifferently; he normally just put his school shoes on. The pyjamas he had on were far too big for him. He truly was skin and bone, Severus knew he'd need to brew more potions. Harry had a long way to go before he was anywhere near the right weight for his age. It irritated him beyond belief he hadn't noticed it. The boy wasn't healthy, and he shouldn't even be allowed to play Quidditch the way he was. He certainly wouldn't let any of his Slytherin's play that's for certain. Unfortunately he had no say on Potter, Dumbledore and McGonagall had made that abundantly clear.

"Let's go," said Severus, waiting for Harry to catch up with him, then he begun the long walk towards Dumbledore's office. He could have used the Floo, but he didn't want to arrive early. He hated nearly everyone in the Order, and liked to avoid any small talk they foisted upon him. Especially Molly, Severus' lip curled just thinking about it. She continued to try and bombard him with food and drink each time he was there.

"Why does he want me there?" asked Harry trying to keep up with his Professor's long strides, which was harder than normal, even with all the food Poppy had stuffed him with two hours ago.

"Because Professor Dumbledore wants you there." said Severus. "Now come on the Order meeting will be starting in five minutes."

"To join?" he asked curiously. It was the only thing that made sense; he'd never been allowed to join in any meeting before. He wasn't as excited about the prospect as he had been at the age of fifteen. In fact he wasn't excited at all; he wasn't sure if it was what he wanted anymore. If Sirius hadn't been an order member, he wouldn't have been told about him being missing. Then he would never have gone to the Ministry to try and save him. Regardless of what Harry had believed at the time. He no longer blamed Severus Snape. It hadn't been Snape that told Sirius, he knew that now. Snape would never willingly speak to his godfather; he'd been an idiot to blame him really.

"Perhaps," said Severus, surprised by the lack of…eagerness in the boy's voice. Perhaps the boy would use the brain he knew was in his head somewhere.

"Hmm," said Harry. He was not joining the order, was the man trying to get him killed? He knew nothing; well he didn't know any decent spells. He needed taught how to fight especially against Death Eaters. Which nobody seemed all too eager to do, despite knowing he was their last hope. They knew what the prophecy entailed, but not what it said, nobody other than Harry and Dumbledore did. Staring at Snape's back curiously, he wondered if he could get the Potions Master to teach him. He was fast, strong, and probably knew a lot about spells, he'd need to be rather convincing through. Snape hated him, so he'd have to spin a good yarn to make him agree.

"Professor?" asked Harry as they made their way up, his breathing was rather ragged, and he felt exhausted already. After being under the Cruciatus curse so many times, it was to be expected really.

"Yes Potter what is it?" asked Severus stopping, as he waited on the boy catching up. Feeling slightly bad, the boy was injured and he was probably aggravating them.

"Can I speak to you later? Privately I mean?" asked Harry holding his breath.

Severus turned around, eyeing Harry suspiciously, what on earth could Harry have to say to him? His curious got the better of him, and he agreed. "Very well."

"Thank you," said Harry it didn't hurt to be polite, especially if he got his way.

Severus just grunted as he intoned the password to get into Dumbledore's office "Chocolate Frog." barely able to stop himself rolling his eyes, sometimes he suspected the old fool had a screw loose somewhere. He acted like a child sometimes, using sweets as a mean to guard his quarters and office.

Severus slipped into the corner immediately, leaving Harry to bear the brunt of the Order member's curious, relieved, happy looks. "Oh Harry dear," said Molly, looking ecstatic to see him as she enveloped him in a rib cracking hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Harry smiling at her, she'd always made him feel like a seventh son. Even when Ron fell out with him.

"How are you feeling sweetie? You look a little peaky!" said Molly inspecting him.

"Being cursed with the Cruciatus Curse will do that," said Harry honestly, causing Molly to flinch and burst into tears, hugging him once more.

Harry's wide eyed begged for help, which Arthur smiled and did so. Leading his overwhelming wife away, sitting her back down in her seat. Harry sighed in relief, he loved her hugs, but sometimes she was just a bit much. Considering he'd never had anyone in his life to give him hugs, it was always a bit much. He barely tolerated Hermione's hugs at the beginning of they year. Then again that's because he was always in pain at that time. It took a few months for him to recover, stealing what Potions he could or just letting his magic heal him.

"Come in my boy, have a seat." said Albus beaming at his greatest creation proudly. The boy was even better than he'd imagined, so much more powerful and obedient than he had ever imagined. Next year he would be in Auror training, hopefully destroying Voldemort before then. He would be the example everyone wanted to follow, and the world would go back to the way he wanted it. Just like it had been after Harry had destroyed Voldemort the first time.

Harry looked around, finding the only empty seat was right beside Dumbledore. Shivering slightly, it was rather cold at the moment; maybe he should have used a dressing gown. Although Poppy hadn't brought one out for him, he had not needed one after all. Harry nevertheless took a seat in his allotted chair, ignoring all the looks he was receiving. Even after all those years, it seemed as if 'the boy who lived' was still a mystery to them. They'd seen him lots of times, he hadn't changed either! He hated being stared at like this.

"Did you get everything you needed done Severus?" asked Albus looking at his Potions Master, he knew the man hated attention on him, but Dumbledore liked annoying Severus.

"Yes," said Severus narrowing his eyes on the Headmaster almost twitching in his seat.

"That's good!" said Dumbledore nodding happily, "Now Harry, no doubt you are wondering just why you have been called here isn't that right?" Dumbledore's attention was now on Harry, just as the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late Headmaster," said Remus, who looked worse for wear.

"Ah, Remus, I was not expecting you today, come on in!" said Albus as always pleased to see everyone.

"Thank you Headmaster," said Remus entering the room properly and conjuring a seat close to Harry. He ignored the amused grin on Harry's face, it had spread across him when Dumbledore had said come on in, and when it was obvious he was already inside the office.

"So Harry, yes, today I called you up here for one purpose," said Albus stopping to add drama to the conversation. "That's to finally induce you as an Order member you have proved you could handle such a momentous task."

Harry blinked, it sounded as though Dumbledore was making the decision for him, not asking him. Which actually irritated him beyond belief, he was so damn sick of people deciding what he should do. For six years he'd put up with it, smiling all the while. No more, he would control his own fate; it had been a long time coming. Harry had been feeling like this since fifth year.

"No thank you Headmaster," said Harry, as the room suddenly gaped at him, Harry almost tempted to check his shoulder to see if he'd grown an additional head in the past five seconds.

"What do you mean my boy?" asked Albus looking quite shocked. He could barely believe his ears; nobody had declined his offer to join the Order. Harry was an important figure, and for him not to join wasn't good for morale. It might cause dissension within the group.

"I mean I am not joining the Order," said Harry softly.

"Harry if this is because we did not come and get you earlier, we couldn't, we are sorry." said Tonks. Thinking that Harry blamed them for the torture he had just been put through. The others were all nodding their agreement, other than Moody and a few battle hardened wizards. They didn't care whether Harry joined or not, it was his decision and he'd spoken, that was enough for them.

"It has nothing to do with that I'm just not joining," said Harry tiredly, he didn't want to argue with them. This was his decision and they would have to learn to live by it.

"Why, my boy? I thought you would have liked to join?" asked Dumbledore completely unprepared and stunned by this unexpected turn. Harry was supposed to join, the fact he hadn't made Dumbledore inwardly furious. Harry Potter was supposed to do as he said; well he would have to convince the boy then.

"If you asked me two years ago, I would have gladly joined Professor Dumbledore. I am no longer fifteen years old, I'm almost legally an adult in the wizarding world and I'll be damned if I let you continue manipulating me." said Harry adamantly.

Albus blanched at the words, his twinkle leaving his eyes completely as he stared in a dumbfounded silence at Harry Potter. His mouth was slightly open, a definite unattractive look on such a smart and powerful wizard. Then again nearly the entire Order had the same exact look about them. Moody was smirking; he'd always thought the boy should have toughened up. Severus was impassive, the only give away was his overly bright black eyes, and they were actually twinkling.

"Harry," said Dumbledore staring at the teenager like he'd never truly seen him before. Then again, he hadn't, all he'd seen in one of his proudest accomplishments, well he wasn't so proud now.

"You knew I hated it there, knew what the Dursley's beat the hell out of me, yet you continued to send me back. Insisting it was for the greater good, and the wards were more important than a 'disagreement' with my family." said Harry sarcastically.

Everyone was frowning, staring between Harry and Albus, waiting for someone to talk. To deny the accusations just levelled Dumbledore's way. Their hearts were sinking though, when Dumbledore didn't quickly deny or refute the accusation.

"Harry this is not the time or the place for this," said Dumbledore soothingly, "You told me you didn't want to go home, but if every student that came here said this, Hogwarts would be open all year around."

Harry scoffed at Dumbledore blatant lie, his green eyes showing his disbelief. "Keep telling yourself that." he told the old man, fury began bleeding from his very pores.

"That is enough Mr. Potter, you are in my school I won't be spoken to in such a manner." said Albus warning seeping into his voice. "Twenty points will be removed from Gryffindor at the beginning of the school year for the lack of respect."

"Please excuse me Headmaster," said Harry sarcastically, "I would like to go back to bed, I haven't fully recovered from being tortured and nearly killed…in a place that's supposed to have protected to me."

"Harry?" asked Remus standing up, looking extremely conflicted. He'd been in the Order so long, and he felt surprised by Harry's unwillingness to join. He had wrongfully assumed Harry would immediately say yes, they needed to talk.

"Will I see you later?" asked Harry stopping over at Remus' chair.

"Yes, I'll be down to the Hospital wing right after," said Remus, glad that Harry wasn't going to make him choose. He knew who he would choose, Harry each and every time. It still wasn't a choice he wanted to be forced to make though.

"Okay." said Harry, before he walked out of the room without saying anything further.

The Order just stared at Dumbledore; they'd never seen him lose his cool like that before. Not even fighting You-Know-Who, could elicit an angry response from him. To see Harry and Albus at odds didn't bode well for their side at all. They had to settle their differences soon; otherwise the Darkness would get an upper hand.


	6. Speaking To Remus & Severus - Negotiations Dealt With

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 6 

Speaking To Remus & Severus 

Harry must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing he was aware of was Remus sitting down and wakening him up. It couldn't have been long, the meetings never lasted more than an hour or so. Sitting up he smiled almost sadly at Remus' exhausted state. "Looks like you need this bed more than me." said Harry wryly.

Remus chuckled; "I'll live." said the wolf smiling at his cub.

"Have you had a potion?" asked Harry, his concern for Remus obvious.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have made it here." said Remus honestly, "I must say I am rather glad I came, quite a shock you've given us all."

"If you've come at Dumbledore's insistence to get me to join Remus, I'll throw that water at you." said Harry seriously.

Remus laughed, water thrown at him? He'd been threatened with worse over the years. "No, Harry I respect your decision, although I am curious…why did you say no?" shuffling his chair forward, he stared at Harry with intense amber eyes.

"Remus!" sighed Harry in exasperation, "I am sixteen years old! I have only a Hogwarts education, with Defence teachers who either wanted to kill me or torture me! I had to teach them a few years back, ME! Who didn't know magic existed until I was eleven years old!"

"Good point," said Remus quietly, he hadn't really seen it from that point of view before. Harry did seem a lot more powerful and capable than his classmates, powerful he was, capable perhaps but not overly so. As he'd said he only knew spells that his defence teachers had taught. "In my defence I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't take my Wolfsbane potion."

"I actually didn't mean you, but when you put it like that fair point," teased Harry.

"I still did, if it wasn't for Sirius, Severus and the time travel…I could have grievously harmed you, when Severus told everyone he had every right. I could have killed all of you or worse infected you." said Remus in understanding.

Harry giggled, "You remind me of Hermione."

"How so?" asked Remus.

"Well back in first year right, we got lost and ended up in the forbidden corridor. We met Fluffy, and we ran for it. Once we got away Hermione said we could have got killed or worse expelled." said Harry his fondness for his best friend obvious.

"What did you and Ron have to say about that?" asked Remus his lips twitching, Hermione reminded him of himself. He too had thought like that, especially with the stunts Sirius and James had pulled. Of course he hadn't told Harry any of the juvenile thing's he'd done. Harry had a strong sense of right and wrong, so much so he'd Floo'ed Sirius immediately demanding answers as to why his father had done such an awful thing to Snape. A teacher who Harry had hated, yet he'd defended him. Sirius hadn't helped matter by stating they were just kids and trying to brush it off. Harry had received a knightly vision of his father, and he'd believed he was someone like himself. It had been a rather harsh wake up call, and Remus didn't think Harry had recovered from it yet. Harry was such a hero; he'd save anyone, even someone he loathed.

"Ron told me she had to sort out her priorities once she was gone." said Harry, "Do they know? I mean about what happened to me?"

"Arthur and Molly didn't want to tell them, they know how close the three of you were. They would have probably tried to rescue you themselves, which would have hindered our progress rather than helped it." said Remus.

"I doubt it, Hermione's brilliant you know," said Harry.

"I know she was the one that invented the coins in the first place." said Remus.

"I know." said Harry. "I'll know when they are told, two rabid owls will chase after me."

"You aren't upset I stayed are you?" asked Remus getting to another of his worries.

"No, I'm not angry at anyone," said Harry shrugging his shoulders, he just wanted to survive was that to much to ask? He knew he couldn't rely on anyone; he'd have to do it himself. So that's exactly what he was going to do, he was going to offer Severus Snape something he couldn't refuse.

"Was it true?" asked Remus getting to the real question, after running around for half an hour.

"I've been waiting for that to crop up," said Harry warily, "And whether you choose to believe me or not it's very true. Dumbledore knew, I told him what they did and he just laughed it off as a misunderstanding and telling me the wards were much more important."

"How can you say that Harry? I know you aren't a liar." said Remus aghast that Harry was even suggesting that he'd take Dumbledore's side over his.

"Not what everyone thought at the end of the meeting though." said Harry grimly.

Remus just stared; it was enough to confirm Harry's suspicions.

"Thought as much," said Harry, some of them just couldn't think for themselves. They believed everything they heard and took it as fact.

"Not everyone, the Weasley's were all on your side," said Remus quietly, wincing as pain shot down his back. Momentarily stealing the breath from his lungs. The pain reliever it seemed was already weakening.

"You should sleep for a while Remus, you look exhausted and you're in pain." said Harry.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" asked Remus, he didn't like leaving but the pain was only going to continue. It took a few days to fade away, and he couldn't afford a lot of pain relief. The one he'd taken was actually one Severus had provided him with when he'd handed him his Wolfsbane potion.

"Course I will," said Harry.

"Alright, I'll come by tomorrow." said Remus standing up suppressing a moan as agony tore through him. He would have to Floo; he was in no condition to Apparate. Clutching Harry's shoulder in silent support before he made his way through to Poppy's office. Harry wasn't surprised to see Poppy coming bustling out, grab a few potions then disappear again. Once the hospital wing went silent, Harry slipped out of bed and put on the slippers Severus had conjured. Nobody had done anything like that for him, it was rather nice.

He also took one of the bathrobes; he knew where everything was kept in the hospital wing. He'd been there often enough and seen Poppy either cleaning or getting ready for another patient. They were all dark blue, grabbing one he took off; making his way through the dungeon's his mind working over what he wanted to say to his professor. He wondered if it would work or if Snape would just report everything back to Dumbledore. It was a risk, yes, but unfortunately it was a risk he had to take. He made his way to Snape's office, hopefully he'd be there. As it stood, he had no idea where his trunk was. He couldn't get access to the Marauders map, which indeed, would have been the easiest way to track his professor down.

Holding his breath he knocked loudly on the door and waited.

"COME IN!" barked Severus Snape.

Harry opened the door, and found Snape writing up what looked like classroom schedules for next year. He wasn't wearing the heavy robes he usually wore while teaching. Which made him appear even skinner if it was possible, Snape was rail thin and they had a nerve to say he was malnourished?

"Potter, you wanted to talk, so talk." said Severus continuing on what he was doing.

"I'd rather talk when I have your full attention, sir." said Harry crossing his arms; he didn't like being made to feel insignificant. He wasn't sure if Snape was doing it on purpose but he'd find out soon enough.

Severus dropped the quill, and began rubbing his temples in irritation either that or he had a headache. "Go on." said Severus, staring impassively at the sixteen year old. He would have to learn to get on; they were going to be sharing the same quarters for the duration of the summer, much to his consternation.

"Thank you, for saving me." said Harry feeling slightly bad at not saying it before, by the look of shocked disbelief currently displayed on his teachers face. It was obvious he'd long ago given up hope anyone would recognize the part he played in the war.

"Alright Potter what do you want?" asked Severus staring at the teenager in suspicion.

"I MEAN IT!" snapped Harry; "I am not doing it because I want something…" he scowled at the Potions Professor upset by his suspicion. Even worse, he was going to think so with his next request and it wasn't how it looked.

"You are welcome," said Severus staring at the teen waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Harry shuffled in, sitting on the seat his feet, legs and back beginning to ache something fierce. He wasn't so sure Snape would accept his proposal now; he'd probably be kicked out of his office. "I have a proposition for you, if you will hear me out long enough."

"Out with it Potter," said Severus in resignation, he'd known something was coming his way. As always he was rarely disappointed, he knew how people worked. Although he was admittedly, impressed with his underhand Slytherin tactics. Who knew the Gryffindor Golden boy would be able to do such a thing? Then he sighed at his own thoughts, no not quite golden was he? Harry had been abused by his family; there was probably a great deal of Slytherin lying under Harry's surface.

"You teach me how to fight, especially the way the Death Eaters do, minus the Unforgivables of course." Harry said, continuing on despite the look of utter disbelief that had stolen over Severus features. He knew he didn't have long before the wizard burst into a furious diatribe. "You will be well compensated for your time, and give you something probably every Slytherin in the castle has dreamed off."

"Money? You think I can be bought with money?" scoffed Severus, he was of course being disingenuous, everyone can be bought with money, and he just didn't like Potter flaunting his wealth.

"Actually no, that wasn't what I was going to offer," said Harry, half surprised he hadn't been kicked out yet.

The boy was infuriating! He wanted to strangle the bloody life out of him. Of all times in his life he started being cryptic it was now. He kept his face impassive despite his thoughts, waiting on Potter breaking first. He was NOT going to ask the boy what he meant. He absolutely refused to be drawn into Harry Potter's game. He doubted the boy could offer him anything that would truly tempt him anyway. He was admittedly curious about the 'Every Slytherin in the castle has dreamed off' statement. The boy seemed so sure of himself, and Potter was smart when it mattered. It did turn his stomach to admit this, not that he ever would out loud.

"I'd show you the chamber of secrets," said Harry, a smirk appearing on his face.

Severus inhaled sharply; alright the boy did know how to negotiate. "That is hardly considered compensation." said Severus smoothly, leaning back against his chair, two can play at Potter's game.

"I believe I did say compensated and shown the chamber," said Harry.

Severus remained silent, arching a sculptured eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Alright, alright," said Harry, realizing his teacher was getting annoyed. "There's a sixty foot Basilisk down there. Everything can be used, except its eyes, they were eaten by Fawkes. You can have half of it."

"Very well Potter," said Severus, damn it, he'd been wrong. The boy had negotiated something he couldn't refuse. There hadn't been basilisk parts in over a century, and this boy was offering him fangs, scales, bones, everything that can be stripped from the Caracas. Plus it would give him time to get to know Potter better, he had to know how bad the abuse was, why he'd hidden it and if anyone else had known.

"Thank you sir," said Harry, "I did mean it though…the apology I mean, I wouldn't have asked you sir to train me…but I know you will be the best at it. Nobody knows the Death Eaters as well as you, and you were inventing spells before leaving Hogwarts." he was in awe of that little fact.

"Just how did you find out about that Potter?" asked Severus.

"I found your old sixth year potions book," stated Harry calmly. Dumbledore had forced Severus to lower the grade needed to get into N.E.W.T's Potions class. His little creation needed Potions to be an Auror after all. Potter had to follow his family's footsteps; there were no other career choices for him. It's why he'd always made sure others spoke of what James did for a living. Harry hadn't bought potions text under the impression he couldn't get in. Ron hadn't gotten high enough marks to get in, you needed outstanding, and Ron had barely passed potions at all. So he and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's who had attended last year and would this year too. "Night sir."

"Where do you think you are going Potter?" asked Severus.

Harry stiffened and turned around, eying Severus Snape warily, he sounded…positively gleeful. Which by the way had never been a good thing for him, in his entire time at Hogwarts. "Sir?" questioned Harry.

"Has Professor Dumbledore alerted you to where you'd be staying this summer?" asked Severus a smirk on his face.

"No," said Harry unsurely, he was feeling very much eleven year old again with his teacher supporting THAT look.

"Hmm," said Severus thoughtfully, did he let the Headmaster tell him? Judging by the way they'd spoken earlier, leaving them alone in the same room wasn't a good idea. It was hard to swallow that Potter was more powerful than Dumbledore. Then again Harry was in his prime, Albus was a senior wizard, and both were still admittedly impressive the way their magic clashed. Here he was being asked to train Potter into a warrior. "You are to stay with me Potter."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," sighed Harry shaking his head. "Before or after I told him where to stick his membership?"

"Before." said Severus bluntly. "Tomorrow we go to the chamber, that's if you feel up for it. Once Poppy has given you the all clear we shall commence training."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"On the condition you eat four full meals a day, I won't train you Potter until you gain a stone." said Severus, ignoring the horrified look on the teenagers face. It would be all to easy to break Potter's bones the way he was right now, and with training it would be inevitable, hence why he needed to gain that much needed weight.

"Fine," said Harry closing the door as he left, he knew he'd never get Snape to let up on that. Once Snape made up his mind, it was made up, only Dumbledore succeeded in changing it and even at that it was only sometimes. Four meals, he didn't know how he was going to cope. He could barely eat one sometimes two, never mind four in one god damn day. He couldn't just pretend he was eating them either, Snape was such a …a...Slytherin! A whole stone. He grumbled all the way to the Hospital wing to find Poppy placing a meal in front of him. Harry closed his eyes and groaned in despair.

"Are you in pain Harry?" asked Poppy staring at her patient with worried blue eyes.

"I just ache everywhere, I feel sick looking at that food…I'd probably just be sick too." admitted Harry. Poppy wouldn't leave him alone unless he was honest with her, something he'd figured out quite quickly.

"Two potions will take care of that," said Poppy plucking two from the table and placing them open in Harry's hand.


	7. Seeing The Legendary Chamber Of Secrets

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 7 

The Legendary Chamber Of Secrets 

 

Severus Snape woke earlier than usual that day; Poppy had given Harry Potter the all clear. Which meant he was well enough to take him to the chamber, he'd never admit it of course. It had more to do with the Basilisk than the actual chamber. Salazar Slytherin, he'd always been an inspiration to Severus, who like the founder of Hogwarts had loved Defence and Potions. After having a very quick shower, and even quicker breakfast he stalked in his usual fashion towards the hospital wing. Upon entering he noticed Harry was in a rather agitated state. There seemed to be only one person capable of that these days, Albus Dumbledore.

"You are not dressed," said Severus his voice deeply unimpressed.

Harry looked up looking startled, but Severus was used to it. He walked extremely quiet for a man who nearly ran everywhere. It served him well during his spying days, and still did now he was officially spying once again. He was rather lucky the Dark Lord didn't suspect him, but he wasn't overly confident it would remain that way. The Dark Lord hadn't become who he was, without being deeply suspicious.

"Very astute observation sir, nobody has bothered to bring me my trunk," said Harry, his arms crossed his eyes dark despite his humour. He was really angry, and he felt as though his magic was about to explode. He couldn't believe the sheer nerve of Dumbledore! To come down here and demand what he had. He had been too shocked to even reply, that's how unprepared Harry had been for such a demand.

Severus' lips twitched, the boy was beginning to sound just like him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Well if he hadn't been able to successfully teach him potions, he'd at least expanded Harry's vocabulary. He felt amused at the thought of him looking up the words to see what they'd meant. "Dobby!" unknowingly calling upon Harry's favourite house elf.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby staring at Severus awaiting his orders.

"Go to Privet Drive and retrieve all of Mr. Potter's belongings, be quick about it." said Severus.

"Be careful Dobby, there might be people watching the place." said Harry quietly, not wanting anything to happen to Dobby. The Dursley's had been brutally murdered, the police would probably be staking the place out. It was well known most murderers returned to the scene of the crime. His heart sank, "What if the police have been through it? My wand!"

"Is in the cabinet Mr. Potter, Remus brought it along with him." said Severus soothing the worried teenager. He didn't blame him for getting so upset over his wand, without it you were extremely vulnerable. With Harry being the most wanted wizard in the magical world, well he'd panic as well. Points to him for keeping it well reigned in, especially when normally Potter was usually overdramatic. "As for the police they would suspect the Dursley's had ties to the occult, nothing more. If it had ended up in their hands, it wouldn't have taken long for it to go mysteriously missing from both inventory and the computer." magic had to be protected at all costs. They had an entire department dedicated to it.

The trunk and Dobby quickly returned, "Does Professor Snape require anything else?"

"Yes, pack a lunch for myself and Mr. Potter," said Severus, he didn't plan on going up and down all day. Once he was there, he planned on getting everything done. He already had supplies on hand; tonight hopefully the basilisk would be completely dissected.

"Yes sir!" said Dobby leaving again.

Harry opened his trunk and found everything, even the pictures he'd drawn as a child before Hogwarts. When he'd been told to collect everything, he really had collected it all. Harry shook his head wryly, as he picked up the small green soldier, most of them missing parts.

"That is everything you own?" asked Severus, staring at the teenager with a look that Harry couldn't decipher. His black eyes roaming around the contents on the trunk, it told the story of Harry's life greater than even the results of Poppy's scan. Even he had more than what Harry had in that trunk by his age.

Harry looked up towards the teacher looming over him, he'd always known since fifth year he and Snape had received similar childhoods. It still hurt that Snape had automatically assumed he was spoiled all the time. No not just hurt, infuriated him beyond even what he'd felt when Marge had said those awful things about his mum. Its why he'd made sure the man couldn't see any of his worst memories, during Occlumency lessons. "Yes." replied Harry bluntly.

"I see," said Severus revealing none of his feelings or thoughts.

Harry grabbed his clothes, his cheeks heating up at the thought of Snape seeing him with them on. Unfortunately his school uniform no longer fitted him, he'd used them for two years, there was no point to buying clothes he didn't need. Something he regretted big time at the moment, nobody had ever seen him in his clothes. He always hid them under his robes, even during the weekend. At most he'd wear his school trousers with Mrs Weasley's jumpers. Harry closed the curtains around his bed, and with great reluctance began putting his cousins cast offs on. Using the rope he'd taken from the hut a few years back, to tie them tight enough not to fall down.

Severus couldn't quite hide his shock when Potter finally came out from behind the hospital wing curtains. He looked like a street urchin, he was sixteen years old, and he should have taken up the mantel as the last Potter heir and the perks that came with it. Or at least when he turned seventeen, surely he still had some money in his trust vault until the main ones opened for him? There had been a reason he'd always called Harry a spoiled brat, other than thinking he actually was - because of the money. The Potters' were one of the wealthiest Pureblood's around. By right the Prince inheritance should have come to him, but he'd had to work extremely hard for every Knut he ever made. "Why, Potter, do you dress like that?" asked Severus his voice slightly raspy.

Harry just stared at him, not even trying to answer that question.

"Potter your father," said Severus his lip curling unconsciously, "Left you a lot of money, why haven't you at least purchased a decent wardrobe?"

"There isn't that much left," shrugged Harry, "Buying my books and things I need for Hogwarts…and spending a little on sweets on the train."

Severus stared in disbelief, "Potter haven't you received a statement from Gringotts?" asked Severus cursing inwardly. The bag with their lunch in it appeared beside him; obviously Dobby was too busy to return. Which surprised him, house elves were always hounding for something to do during summer holidays, when the students were away.

"Erm…no," said Harry uncomfortably not wanting to continue with the conversation.

"Remove the string and hold onto your trousers," said Severus removing his wand, half surprised when the boy did what he'd asked without so much as a grumble or glare. With that Severus shrank the trousers, until Harry could only manage to get his thumbs under the trousers. He repeated the process with the boy's jumper, he looked slightly better, but the clothes really did look as though they'd been through the ringer too often. "Now let's go." he said retrieving the bag filled with their lunch, and he began once again stalking down the halls. Making a mental note to take Potter to Gringotts during the summer.

Harry made no attempt to keep up; it wasn't common knowledge where the chamber was. Did Snape know? Had Dumbledore informed the teachers? It wasn't like him. Then he remembered first year and Dumbledore's loud proclamation and realized…it's exactly what the old fool would do. Severus stopped once he was in the main entrance hall, waiting impatiently for Harry to catch up.

"Lead the way," said Severus for once there was no sarcasm in his voice as he said that particular sentence.

"Yes sir," said Harry ambling down the corridor, a corridor if the school could remain still, he'd be able to get too blindfolded. Unfortunately with moving staircases, ghosts, and sinking steps he didn't stand a chance. The school was a maze, even with a map, and he was surprised more students didn't get lost.

Ten minutes later, Severus was very unimpressed when Harry led him into a girl's bathroom. He'd never entered one, as a teacher, it was inappropriate, only in dire emergency would he have ever considered entering one. No he would have just retrieved a female teacher to go in if it was important.

Severus nearly jumped a foot in the air, when a loud shriek startled the wits out of him. He could see Potter was just standing there staring, not even the slightest bit put out. He would never admit his lapse of judgement, not even when he saw what caused it. Moaning Myrtle, he'd heard rumours over the years about a female ghost haunting somewhere. He hadn't listened to the students for long, a ghost haunting somewhere was hardly news to him.

"Hello Myrtle," said Harry smiling at the suddenly quiet ghost.

"Hello Harry, have you come to share my toilet with me?" said the ghost.

Severus gaped, before recovering herself, had a ghost just flirted with Harry bloody Potter? Why didn't it surprise him that even the ghosts were fascinated with him? And just why the hell did he feel something sink in the pit of his stomach? That wasn't an appropriate response, brushing it off refusing to think on it further. Something he was very good at doing, for most part anyway. Then he heard it, Harry speaking parseltongue causing a greater inappropriate feeling to course through him. Lust, plain and simple, despite the fact there wasn't anything simple or plain about that emotion. Now the Dark Lord speaking the snake language had never made him feel like that before, so he knew it was Potter not the language. Severus savagely bit his tongue, ridding himself of the…effect the teenager was having on him.

"Not just yet," said Harry, wryly, watching the sink split open, one in particular in front of him was lowered down to the ground. A grate of metal sliding into place and then the toilet went ominously quiet.

Severus edged forward, staring down the endless black hole in front of him; some might have compared them to his own eyes. "Lumos!" he whispered, his wand lit up, but it did nothing since the drop wasn't straight down, the pipes were what you could compare to a Muggle water slide. Angled, so you didn't end up breaking bones sliding down a tube.

"See you down there," said Harry before even Severus could think of responding or stop him; Harry disappeared down the giant hole. Severus grimaced as he stared down the pit, of all places he hadn't imagined he'd have to do this. He heard a faint crushing sound before all was quiet. Severus wanted the basilisk too badly to stay, so he did as Harry had and launched himself into the pipe.

Harry waited for Professor Snape, his lips twitched in amusement and irritation. Even falling down a pipe the man still managed to look graceful. Just as he reached the bottom, he landed on both his feet, saving himself getting drenched in fish infested water.

Severus grimaced in disgust, at the million fish bones under his feet. The place was utterly disgusting. This was where Salazar Slytherin wanted to put his legendary chamber? He stared around noticing the fallen stones, must have been a cave in at some point. There was no space for them to climb through, just a small hole that not even a dog could get through.

"This is where Lockhart tried to Obliviate me and Ron, the spell backfired causing the cave in." explained Harry, as he walked closer, wondering what to do, he wasn't sure if it was even safe to remove the big boulders.

"How did you manage to both get through that?" asked Severus quite frankly astonished.

"I was actually separated from Ron and Lockhart, I continued on while Ron tried to dig his way through. He managed to get some removed so me and Ginny could get back here." said Harry. "It's not safe to remove it; I'd imagine more would cave in."

Severus smirked, "Leave it to me," before Harry could comment he began to repair the damage done to the chamber. It took him ten minutes, but it was impressive to watch as cement just repositioned itself and melted seemly, as if it had never been broken. Even after six years of performing and knowing about magic, it hadn't lost its amazement for Harry. Not even knowing all the horrible things magic could do stained Harry's love for magic.

"Cool," said Harry, mentally remembering the spell, you never know when it might come in handy.

"Indeed," said Severus staring around the room in interest. He sucked in a breath when Potter once again spoke in that language. The last time Potter had spoken it at the age of twelve, he'd sounded like the Dark Lord, threatening and demanding. Yet when he spoke it like this, it sounded caressing, soothing, arousing as hell and he did not like it. He was rather hoping it would be the last time! Thank Merlin he'd put on his stiff teaching robes.

They stepped through the door, after it clanged open loudly and Severus felt the breath leave him. Now this was different, this was obviously the actual entrance to Salazar's private chamber.

"Potter?" asked Severus as they stepped through.

"Yes?" asked Harry looking slightly bored, he'd been here, seen it, done it and wore the t-shirt as the saying goes. It was nothing new and it didn't hold any awe for him.

"What had you agitated when I walked into the hospital wing?" asked Severus, wondering if the boy would tell him. Was his gut instinct right and it was Dumbledore? Or was he so far off the beaten path and completely wrong? He would be surprised if the boy did answer apology or not, they'd never been close that was just a nice way of saying it.

"Dumbledore," Harry bit out his earlier anger returning.

"What's he done now?" asked Severus wryly, Dumbledore could irritate a saint, he should know, he'd had to put up with him for sixteen years.

Harry snorted, "You don't want to know." he muttered bitterly.

"I wouldn't have asked." said Severus impassively.

"He told me Tonks would be by tonight," said Harry, "Said it was for the greater good that I have my magic unlocked so I have more power to defeat Voldemort."

Severus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, unable to believe what he'd just heard. That was taking his manipulations way to far, part of him was shocked the boy was still a virgin. He was glad he'd been able to avoid hurting Potter that way, the spell he'd invented had truly come in handy. "And do you have any intentions of…following Dumbledore's orders?" asked Severus cautiously. The boy he'd seen in the order meeting the day before would say no, but the Potter he'd known for the past six years would do whatever Dumbledore asked.

"Fuck no, I'm through being anyone's puppet Snape," said Harry seriously, before walking away.

"Indeed," said Severus feeling rather impressed with Potter, nobody on the light side said no to Dumbledore often. Even he found it hard to stick to his word, Dumbledore was for most part very convincing and he made it sound as though there was no other way. Normally Dumbledore knew the trigger words to push him, all of them surrounded 'Harry' 'Vow' and more importantly 'Lily'. He was the ultimate Slytherin, but Dumbledore was the sneakiest Gryffindor in the world. Severus was half convinced the sorting hat originally wanted the old fool in Slytherin.

Severus caught sight of the basilisk and stared at it in wonder. It was bigger than he'd imagined and much more impressive. The eyes, true to Harry's word had been plucked out. They were empty sockets, enough to give someone nightmares for years if they hadn't had the life both he and Harry had led. Blood surrounded the head, it lay half in the water and half out. It looked as though it had just been killed, no sign of deterioration. Strange, given the fact it had happened…four years ago? "What happened to it?" he asked Harry, still enthralled with the beauty of it.

"I killed it," said Harry simply, "Stabbed it through its mouth, the only vulnerable spot it has other than its eyes. Pity isn't it? Too bad it listened to Voldemort."

"Would you stop calling him that?" growled Severus in irritation. Not showing his awe that a twelve year old boy had successfully managed to kill such a big beast.

Harry ignored him as he began to walk around, he noticed that he couldn't get further, half way around. The 'Slytherin skull' seemed much bigger than he'd first anticipated. It obviously didn't go down underground; otherwise it would be under water. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tried going around the other way, only to be met with the same problem. He was probably going to be down here for hours so he might as well find something to occupy his time. He was intrigued, so it wasn't a hardship to look around. Who would have a secret chamber with just this? It was cold, not a proper hide out.

"Potter what are you up to?" asked Severus exasperated as the teenager walked by him yet again, distracting him from his work.

"Even carving up a basilisk you are complaining? An impossible to come by ingredient and you would rather nark at me?" Harry asked wryly, as he walked away not waiting on an answer. No doubt Severus was sneering at him or cursing him under his breath. He knew if school was on he would have removed at least fifty points for that comment. Thankfully school wasn't in session and Harry wasn't as intimidated by Severus like he used to be as a young boy.

Standing in front of the rather unflattering image of Salazar Slytherin, he frowned, trying to remember the words a young Tom Riddle had spoken. What was it? Something about Slytherin? Open to me Slytherin greatest of Hogwarts four? No that wasn't it; speak to me, Slytherin greatest of Hogwarts four. Just how the hell had Riddle learned all the passwords? It must mean there were clues lying somewhere for Slytherin descendants to get their hands on. Well say what he want about Voldemort, but Tom Riddle at seventeen had been smart, smart enough to find out.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four!" hissed Harry, smirking in triumph as the mouth of the giant stone face of said man opened as if to speak. Was it a Slytherin trait to think yourself better than everyone? It wasn't necessarily the best password to think up.

Harry walked up the large stone tongue, and gasped at the glory in front of him. Had Voldemort seen this? If so why hadn't he taken anything? The room was huge, so much bigger than the skull looked. The books were everywhere, packed and stacked together. He could see doors, curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in, one was a large fit for a king bedroom impeccably kept. Harry laughed wryly; the second door was a potions lab, a very large beautiful potions lab. The main room seemed like a library or sitting room. Did Salazar Slytherin really leave Hogwarts? Or had he remained down here for the rest of his days?

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted a voice causing Harry to jump in fright turning to face the sound of the voice. His eyes boggled, staring at the portrait utterly gob smacked. He wouldn't have known who it was if it wasn't the scary resemblance of the face he'd just walked through. It was Salazar Slytherin, with one difference - he still had hair.

Black hair, green eyes, a gold pendant with an S carved with green paint. Long flowing robes of green with silver trimming. The Slytherin coat of arms, sewn in, he should have known they'd never been changed. It was exactly like the ones the Slytherin's wore today. The robe looked expensive, upon his hand was a large gold ring with an emerald imbedded in it. He was all about house loyalty anyway, and by the look of it rich. They had to be he supposed, after all, how else would they have been able to build a school? It hadn't been done completely with magic. Which of course would be impossible, no they'd built it the normal way, adding magic afterwards.

Severus came running in wand drawn after hearing an unfamiliar voice. He relaxed when he caught no sight of any intruder. Only then did he see the room and his lips parted as he looked around, his face still impassive.

"Harry Potter, this is Severus Snape, why haven't you revealed yourself within Hogwarts before?" asked Harry.

"Are you my heir?" questioned Salazar suspiciously.

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Err no."

"Then how did you get down here?" demanded Salazar looking outraged.

"I can speak parseltongue." said Harry.

"Then you are my heir boy!" snapped Salazar impatiently.

"No, the gift was past on to me by your heir, accidentally - he tried to kill me." stated Harry wryly.

Severus watched both of them talk, his head acting like a ball during a tennis game. Back and forth, back and forth unable to form a coherent sentence, Salazar Slytherin had a portrait and it was right in front of him. He a spy couldn't speak yet a boy half his age was able to hold a conversation as if it happened every day.

"The gift cannot be given," said Salazar, "Not through blood, not through bonding and not through magic." he should know, he had tried it himself.

Harry wrenched his eyes from Salazar and stared at Severus. Both of them unsure of what to think. Harry if what Salazar was saying was right was a descendant of Slytherin. He'd had it from the second he was born, he didn't know what to say or do. It meant he didn't have Voldemort's powers inside him, like Dumbledore had suggested. He shuddered, he and Voldemort had to be related and the thought turned his stomach. "Are you sure?" asked Harry his voice slightly vulnerable. Something Severus Snape had never heard Harry Potter be.

"Trust me Mr. Potter, I tried everything, I wanted my wife to be able to understand it, speak it, but I never succeeded. I tried blood bonding, magical bonding when we married, and I even gave her some of my magic none of it worked." said Salazar.

Severus inhaled sharply at the news, to share magic you had to trust someone completely. Something Severus had never done and never would. You lost the magic when you gave it away, there was no going back. Unless you bonded with them on the highest noblest level, soul bonding. Which could allow your bonded to take your magic in time of need. Salazar spoke of the three instances as if they were separate occurrences so he wasn't sure which way he'd tried. Not the kind of thing he'd ever envisioned Salazar Slytherin of doing.

"I wouldn't look too much into being related to the Dark Lord Harry, all purebloods are inner related. You'll be lucky if you are cousins many times removed." stated Severus calmly, knowing that it would be horrifying the teenager.

"I hope so," said Harry warily. Not that he was disgusted at being a descendant of Slytherin but rather being even slightly related to Voldemort. He knew how fickle the world was, he'd been bullied all second year because he could talk to snakes. He could imagine the outcry if they found out they'd actually been right!

"Sit down, it's time for an early lunch I think." said Severus, Harry would need time to come to terms with this knowledge.

Salazar Slytherin watched everything from his portrait, wondering what the hell was going on. If he didn't know any better he'd say the boy was ashamed of him! Of his Slytherin heritage! What had become of his line that they would deny part of themselves? Rowena had suggested it might happen, that a great evil would destroy his name - reducing it to cow dung, not her words but it was enough to get the picture. He felt despair crash down upon him, his name had meant a great deal to him, just like the rest of the founders. Blearily watching this Snape force a full plate upon his skinny heir. One look had the boy doing what he was told, he was curious about them both.

Severus rubbed his temples, he hated when the unexpected happened, and he felt less in control when it did. Yet on the other hand, he rather liked the unexpected in this case. A chance to meet Salazar Slytherin, portrait or not he didn't care. All his memories were in it.

"Care to explain what is going on?" asked Salazar dangerously.

"Do you know what's been going on?" asked Severus sitting back, getting himself comfortable. Eating his own lunch, while making sure Harry ate enough. He had been serious, he needed to put on weight.

"No, we are stuck in the lower dungeons, where no student wanders." said Salazar.

"Why?" asked Severus smoothly.

"The lower dungeons were the most used part of the school when we first built it. They were never moved, I am stuck to this single one, unable to communicate with the other founders. Someone froze their frame nearly sixty years ago." said Salazar scowling petulantly.

"Dumbledore," said Severus and Harry in unison, when he'd become headmaster it seemed.

"Red hair? Beard? gaudy robes?" asked Salazar.

"Yes," said Severus gravely. "It's him."

"What has been happening?" demanded Salazar. He'd get them to unfreeze the others; not being able to communicate with anyone had been driving him mad. When his basilisk disappeared four years it had been even worse.


	8. Salazar Slytherin And The Chamber - Founders Frozen Portraits

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 8 

Salazar Slytherin 

 

Severus arched an eyebrow, where to start? It was such a simple question on its own, but here and now…it was more complicated than ever. So much had come to pass, and it wasn't a good tale to tell. He pensively sat thinking for around ten minutes, not seeing Salazar becoming more and more defeated and angry at the situation. He had to stop himself exploding, getting furious at them wouldn't get his answer. As it was his heir was falling asleep in the couch and the black haired one, Severus Snape was looking as if he was contemplating what to tell him.

Severus conceded he would most likely have to tell the wizard everything, if he knew something about Slytherins was that they didn't accept half answers or excuses. They dug until they found everything or satisfied someone wasn't keeping something back. He turned to Harry to find him asleep, the empty plate precariously tipping on the sofa. Without thought he banished it to the kitchens, and then faced Salazar Slytherin again. Refusing to dwell on how peaceful and angelic Harry looked asleep. Awake he had such a burden on him, one he shouldn't have to carry alone but was.

"Your heir unleashed the basilisk upon a defenceless Slytherin half blood student. A girl who to this very day still haunts the bathroom above us where she died. Still not understanding how her demise came about. Hogwarts was to be closed, when your heir learned this, he immediately sought to rectify his rash actions. Instead blaming a half giant wizard Hagrid instead, or rather his pet. Hagrid was subsequently expelled from Hogwarts and it remained open, everyone sliding it under the carpet and continued on as if nothing had happened." said Harry his eyes still closed, evidently not asleep. "The Transfiguration teacher at the time, Albus Dumbledore convinced at the time Headmaster Dippet to allow him to remain. Which he did as the caretaker, watching as student after student learned to harness their power and unable to do so himself for something he wasn't at fault for."

Severus liked mesmerized by the way Harry spoke; he'd never heard him speak this way. It was that of a mature adult, not a sixteen year old boy. He was telling him things even he hadn't known. So the girl in the bathroom, Myrtle had been Voldemort's first victim?

"After that your heir then began to make himself as immortal as he could. Ensuring he couldn't meet his demise. Along the way killing anyone and everything that got in his way, ensuing a trail of innocent people and creatures were blamed in his wake." said Harry opening his eyes, "All in the name of finishing the noble work of Salazar Slytherin, purging the world of Mudblood's. Not only of Muggle born's but long standing pureblood lines…hundreds of witches and wizards have met grizzly ends and our world hangs in the balance. Only a small group of magical people trying to rein him in, but not quite managing to do so. The British magical world is in crisis, if we do not put an end to him soon, the world as we know it will perish. Everyone enslaved to Voldemort, or killed and inevitably there will be nothing left but fire, ruin and destruction of what was built brick by brick and with pure intentions."

Salazar was staring at him horrifically mesmerised by his words, he was blown away. He couldn't even get angry, he was just too baffled, his work? His work? What the hell was that all about?

Severus shivered, Harry was laying his soul bare, and his with it. He too thought of what would happen if they didn't successful beat the Dark Lord back. It wasn't a pretty picture, and it quite frankly left him terrified. It's why he continued to spy; he didn't want to see the magical world brought to an end by an evil wizard. Who by the way had come much closer than anyone ever had before. The fact this young man knew…what could happen made his heart sink. No sixteen year old should have that kind of stuff on his mind, he felt deep in his soul pity stirring with the likes he'd never experienced before. Harry had been told he had to stop the Dark Lord, which meant he probably thought…each death racked up on his shoulders. To know what the Dark Lord intended to do…and fight against him, knowing what would come should he fail…had to be terrifying. Yet he'd done nothing to help, instead he'd mocked, scorned and ridiculed a boy with too much pressure on him already. Disgust he'd only ever felt for his grandfather, his father and James Potter crawled all over him. He had to make amends; somehow, someway he had to help Harry. He doubted he'd ever get an apology out of his lips; those words didn't come easy to him. Admitting he was wrong…would kill him, knowing was difficult enough. He vowed he'd do whatever he had to - to help Harry defeat the monster once and for all. Not only that but help bear the burden so he didn't have to alone.

"My work? I wanted no such thing!" snarled Salazar furious at the implications heaped upon his person.

"You didn't leave Hogwarts, vowing your heir would one day purge the school of those you deemed unfit to grace her halls?" asked Harry his voice impassive and non judgemental.

Salazar gritted his teeth, "No," he snapped, well not exactly, he hadn't expected words he'd said as a young man to come back and haunt him who knows how many years later. "I didn't want those without magical families allowed in Hogwarts that I will admit to. Can you blame me?"

"Blame you?" asked Severus cautiously, was there a reason for Salazar's beliefs?

"I had two students, one ten the other twelve years old, both of them were extremely good at Potions. So much so that I began tutoring them during their first term…they never came back." said Salazar his voice filled with melancholy and pain, making Severus and Harry tense wondering just what was going to be said. "They'd been murdered by their own families! I vowed then I would never let it happen again. Muggles just shouldn't know about magic they fear what they do not understand."

"I agree," said Severus and Harry in unison before staring at each other. They both had suffered by the hands of Muggles for being different. For then not to agree then they would have been stupid.

"From personal experience we both understand where you are coming from, unfortunately we also know some Muggles actually love the fact their children have magic." said Harry, he knew his mum had been loved for it by her parents at least, and Hermione's parents love her too. "We cannot just use one person as an opinion on a whole; it would be like judging wizards on a whole for what Voldemort does. If you did not why did you put a basilisk in here?"

"I did not leave her; I joined her here for many years after we all fell out, hoping somehow that they'd realize they were wrong. More fool me; inevitably I did leave Hogwarts for good. I couldn't take her with me, I missed her greatly until my death, when Godric activated my portrait, the idiot only apologized then." said Salazar grumpily.

Harry blinked, it almost sounded like himself speaking about Ron and something he'd done. Did that mean once upon a time they'd saw each other as brothers and continued to do so even after falling out? That he could admit he hadn't seen coming not in his wildest dreams, and he had some weird ones. He couldn't contain his reaction; he gaped at the man as if he was the oddest thing on the planet. Six years of hearing how Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't get on, he'd been sucked into it and never once thought if it was true.

"Tell me more about this so called heir of mine?" asked Salazar thoughtfully; if only Rowena was unfrozen he'd already have all the pertinent information. No one had ever surpassed Rowena; she had been the best seer the world had ever seen. Not understanding why they were sitting gaping at him.

"Where to start?" said Severus wryly. He knew a lot about The Dark Lord and none of it good.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born to Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. His father had been put under a love potion, when he realized what happened he left and denied his sons existence. He was placed in an orphanage and grew up terrorising the other children within. He found the chamber during his years at Hogwarts, and you know he killed a girl left Hogwarts to find his father. When he realized his father was a Muggle, and had not wanted him he went nuts. Inevitably he killed his grandparents and father, before placing the blame upon the shoulders of his uncle, wizarding uncle, I can't remember his name but he was a Gaunt." said Harry.

"How do you know all this?" asked Severus rubbing his temples, this was more than even HE knew and he didn't like it.

"The private training Dumbledore gave me, it wasn't so much training but knowing the enemy I guess." said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Severus inwardly cursed, he was furious! Death eaters were out to get him, and instead of training as he said…Dumbledore was revealing the Dark Lord's past to the boy! It made no sense, no wonder the teenager had come to him. He had a lot of Dumbledore's mistakes to correct it seemed. Why tell him things like that? Things he evidently didn't want others to know? It seemed as though Dumbledore wanted Potter to face the Dark Lord untrained. Just wait, he would make a warrior out of Harry Potter by the time he was done.

"Tom Riddle proceeded to gather followers, the name for them is Death Eaters, and they do his bidding. They kill, pillage and rape, needless to say they make Pirates look good. Harry here is said to be the only one that can bring an end to his reign of terror. He defeated him once when he was a year old, he came back a few years ago and begun the second war."

Salazar looked pained, his last two heirs battling it out; this wasn't going to be good. "Would you do me a favour?" asked Salazar, "In turn I shall advise you in everything you could possibly need…no doubt a lot of spells and potions have faded into obscurity since my time." ever the Slytherin having something to make sure they did what he wanted them by offering something nobody sane would turn down - a chance to learn from THE Slytherin.

"Depends on the favour," said Severus eyeing the man shrewdly. Inwardly of course he was yelling 'yes!' the thought of all the potions the man might know left him salivating. He knew better than to agree to something without first knowing the what, how, where and when.

"Unfreeze the others," said Salazar, they weren't connected to the rest of the frames at Hogwarts, so he couldn't go into them either.

"Where are they?" asked Harry curiously.

"The arena is what it used to be called, its got steps down into it and pillars all around it. We used to use it as a training arena, most of the older students liked using it because the younger ones didn't like having the long trek to get there." said Salazar, hoping it was still as he described. If it comes to it he'd just have the shrink him and he'd guide them.

Harry frowned, it sounded a great deal like somewhere he'd been. "Right down in the bowels of Hogwarts?"

"You know where it is?" asked Severus sharply.

"You do too, if you were the one that put the potion logic puzzle on that table…its in the very next room…its where Dumbledore moved the mirror…I don't remember seeing any portraits but I was kind of busy fighting of the first of the Defence teachers that wanted to kill me." said Harry wryly.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly not sharing Harry's humour on the defence teachers trying to kill him. Harry had been almost impossible to protect the past six years, not solely his own doing as he liked to make out.

"Come on then, we can get Dobby to bring the basilisk to your Potions lab…cut it up there where it's more comfortable. We can come down here later and see everything when we have the time." said Harry.

Salazar snorted at them but didn't comment further.

"Dobby?" called Harry, but after a few seconds he still hadn't appeared.

"Nobody can find this room, I ensured that. You will also find when you go back up…the time will be the same. In here time flows differently, you could be in here for a day but on the outside world it will only be a few seconds." said Salazar.

"Cool," said Harry staring at his watch only to find the time frozen as though his watch was broken. Curiously he walked out of the room and his watch immediately began ticking again. He stared back very impressed, it could mean he would be able to train… everything he needed to know without having to worry he didn't have enough time.

"Why do you think he didn't take everything with him?" asked Harry once Severus joined him.

"Perhaps he did not think to look further?" suggested Severus, he was itching to take the books and they didn't belong to him.

"Can't see it, he's meticulous I'll give him that, normally he doesn't just rush into things. Maybe they can't be taken out? I don't know, it just doesn't sound like him." said Harry.

"He saw the basilisk, it suited his purposes he probably assumed there was nothing of further value down here. I certainly wouldn't have expected such a room…this place should have and probably has been flooded numerous times." said Severus staring around stilled awed.

"Dobby?" called Harry again hoping he'd hear him this time.

"Yes sir?" asked the elf appearing before them again.

"Take the basilisk to my personal potions lab, nobody is to know about this…is that understood?" said Severus sternly.

Harry didn't say anything very aware of Dobby's blabber mouth tendencies. If he was told not to then he would obey it, if not he wouldn't think twice about talking. He owed Dobby a great deal, and he loved him in a friend way, but he wasn't blind to his faults or Ron's for that matter or even Hermione's.

"Yes sir," said Dobby before he touched the snake and disappeared within seconds.

"Should have used Dobby to get the founders portrait," grinned Harry, as they made their way up from the chamber. They were smelly, slimy, dusty and dirty but extremely satisfied.

"We still can," said Severus grabbing hold of Harry at the tunnel entrance and used his wand to shoot some wire from his wand and had them flying through the tunnel. Harry refrained from giggling like a ten year old. He hadn't been allowed to watch TV but they couldn't stop him glancing at it now and again as he did his chores. It reminded him of an episode of Batman or was it spider-man? Either one.

"WOOAHH!" said Harry as he rolled across the bathroom floor, once again back in the toilets. Myrtle wasn't there, shaking his head to get rid of the cobwebs he stood up. The wire was already gone and Severus was replacing his wand to its holster hidden on his arm. "What was that spell?" he asked in curiosity.

"A spell I invented," said Severus smugly. The princes weren't just known for their potions, their spell crafting was another less known ability. Normally they received one or the other, mostly potions but he like his great, great, great grandmother had the ability to spell craft.

"Wicked." said Harry in awe, the spells he'd created were so handy, so nifty he was envious; he wished he had the ability to do that. To create spells and potions the way this man did. He had every right to sound smug.

"Let's get to my…our quarters, Dobby can retrieve it, if he cannot we shall just have to look for it ourselves." said Severus.

"Okay," said Harry stifling a yawn, he was so tired all the time, and easily exhausted. His body hadn't recovered from the bout of torture. Potions only temporarily helped it, the body had to get over it itself. It had been the same after the tri-wizard tournament. That summer had been one of the worst; he'd not been able to do half as many chores as he was used to.

"I think its time you took a rest, I do not want Poppy blaming me if you end up back in the hospital wing." said Severus, using Poppy as an excuse to write of his concern for the teenager.

"No, heaven forbid, couldn't have that right? Dumbledore might have a heart attack." said Harry sarcastically.

Severus snorted but they continued on walking, once they were in the room Severus checked his lab, and the Basilisk was indeed there, as was Dobby.

"There is a portrait in the bowels of the school, near an old training arena do you know of it?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir, Dobby is knowing the training arena." said Dobby nodding eagerly.

"Bring me the portrait." said Severus not telling the house elf what it was.

"Dobby will be doing that," said Dobby bowing low before he was gone once more.


	9. Portraits and Surprising requests By Tonks

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 9

Portraits and Surprising requests 

 

Severus couldn't have been more surprised if he tried, a simple 'Finite Incantatem' had unlocked the founder's portrait. Dumbledore had lost his touch, seriously hiding them away with a spell a first year could undo? He had prepared himself for a long sleepless day/night to get it done. His first attempt and bam, the portrait had awoken, as soon as it had done so Salazar Slytherin came wandering in smug as you please. Embracing all the others as if they were long estranged family members or friends. Seeing both men hug like brothers made Severus feel lost, for so long everyone had believed them to hate each others guts. Why had Dumbledore allowed it to happen? The only thing he could see coming out of it was Slytherins joining the Dark Lord side having no choice. He must have started it all, the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, it boggled his mind completely. What was Dumbledore up to? Two wars he could have stopped and refused to, he felt undeniably betrayed. Because of Dumbledore his and Lily's friendship had been strained because of the conflict between both houses. They'd tried their hardest, but alienated and him making the choices he had - well it broke their friendship to smithereens.

"Wazzit noise?" murmured Harry jerking awake wide eyed as he stared around. His head peaked over the couch, surprise entering his green eyes as he stared at the newly awakened portrait. Harry absently scratched his head as he yawned, he could barely believe he tired so easily. His muscles ached fiercely as well, given the amount of times he'd been under the Cruciatus Curse it was no surprise really.

"Hello, Harry Potter." said the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, "Severus Snape."

"That's kinda freaky," said Harry staring at the portrait of her, she had a tiara on her head, and a beautiful sapphire necklace that matched it. Godric Gryffindor had his sword with him, sitting in sheath on his waist, Salazar of course had his necklace on and a pair of daggers strapped to his waist as well. It didn't surprise him; those were the weapons of choice back in the day.

Rowena just smiled at him in secret amusement, as if she already knew how this conversation was going to play out.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, understatement if he'd ever heard one, "What can you expect from a seer?"

"Wait a proper seer? Like one who sees things happening and not just…read tea leaves, tarot cards and gives prophecies?" asked Harry.

"You have not read Hogwarts a history I assume?" said Severus rolling his eyes.

"You sound just like Hermione," muttered Harry his eyes filled with exasperation and irritation.

"You really don't care about the world you are in do you? If you did you would be reading all the information you could get your hands on. It's little wonder you are a clueless idiotic brat!" said Severus, if the boy would only just read something instead of going around half cocked all the time he wouldn't end up in sticky situations.

"Yes, I'll read it between defeating Voldemort and trying to stop Dumbledore's manipulations shall I?" replied Harry dryly.

"If you didn't spend so much time nosing into everyone else's business you would have managed just fine!" said Severus.

"If I had done that then Voldemort would have been back during first year!" cried Harry in exasperation.

"Stop saying that name," growled Severus.

"They're like an old married couple aren't they?" said Salazar grinning from ear to ear, so happy to have his companions back again.

"Remind you of anyone?" asked Helga sagely, speaking mostly to Rowena.

"Oh yes, every day they were at each others throat," said Rowena in amusement a giggle escaping her at the twin looks of indignant both sets of men wore.

"We do not!" chorused four male voices in unison.

"If you say so dears," said Helga in a horrible placating tone of voice, it made everyone want to gouge out her eyes.

Just then a knock startled both Harry and Severus, although the Potions Master didn't show it. He was a spy, he'd had to hone all his reactions or die. Getting up he levitated the portrait through to his bedroom and the door closed with a snap. Once it was safely hidden from view, he opened the door and his eyebrows disappeared from view. Nymphadora Tonks stood there, looking extremely awkward and if he wasn't mistaken a little reluctant. Dumbledore truly had expected Potter to sleep with her, and she was going along with it. Merlin he felt sick, not just sick but oddly enough very reluctant to let her near Harry. It stunned him to the core when he realized he wanted the boy to himself. He was an adult, but still Severus had taught him for six years! How could he possibly want him? He knew what was drawing him in though, those green eyes and the power the boy held within his underweight frame. He'd always been attracted to power, it drew him in although he had enough taste not to want Dumbledore or Voldemort thank Merlin, or he really would have offed himself there and then.

"Yes?" drawled Severus, arching an eyebrow, his lips twitched as she stood there extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't about to help her, or even let her into his quarters.

Tonks licked her dry lips, her stomach clenching at the sight of Snape, she'd been taught by him and she hadn't gotten rid of the fear he inspired yet. He was good for one thing though, made Moody less scary when she'd joined the Auror corps. "Is Harry here?"

"Indeed, what do you want?" asked Severus enjoying making her squirm immensely. Noticing absently that Harry hadn't shown his face, he was hiding behind the couch never letting on that he was there. Severus couldn't blame him really, what Dumbledore was asking of both of them sickened him completely. She was an adult, she should know better.

"Can I speak to him please?" she asked quietly, looking as though she wished to be anywhere but there.

Harry closed his eyes, begging for Snape to have mercy and not let her in to his quarters. He didn't want to have to say anything to her. He would have to get nasty; he knew that, she wasn't going to just walk away. Dumbledore had ordered her to do something; she'd try her best to see it done. All the Order was like that, striving to get Dumbledore's approval, being led around like puppies. Something he had been himself, up until he'd been kidnapped from his own home, well it started before that really. When Dumbledore had forced him to return to the Dursley's again when he'd confessed everything. Yet when he'd been taken and the Dursley's killed, it definitely had been the last straw that broke the camels back for him.

"Get in," snapped Severus.

Harry felt himself deflate, he couldn't believe it, and he'd thought they'd at least reached an understanding. More fool him, he bitterly pushed his disappointment down, he as used to it he shouldn't be surprised. Nobody seemed to want to stand up for him; he had to do it all alone. As he always was in the end - alone. Whether it was going back to the Dursley's or when the ridicule started or worse still facing Voldemort. Alone. Alone. Alone. Was it so wrong for once that Harry wanted someone to take care of him? To put him first before everything else? And why had he thought Snape would do it? He was an utter fool.

"You are here on Dumbledore's orders I assume?" asked Severus, his voice filled with so much disgust that Harry felt his hope returning.

"You know about it?" asked Tonks baffled by Snape's disgust. If he knew how important it was for their world, why was he against it? She was genuinely surprised by this; Snape seemed to be the most vocal about ending the war. If she'd known what he went though each meeting, maybe then she would have understood better.

"I can hazard a guess," said Severus bitterly. "You can just turn around and back out now with your pride intact."

"Look Snape, its nothing to do with you!" snapped Tonks defensively.

"You know how powerful he is don't you? Are you hoping to gain some magic when you sleep with the boy? A boy that's not yet even seventeen years old." sneered Severus standing straight in her face, his eyes twinkling menacingly. "Your own boyfriends nephew/ godson. Are you so desperate for approval you would risk your career when it gets out? And believe me I would ensure it does."

Tonks flinched at the diatribe leaving Snape's mouth, flushing red in embarrassment he knew, she could barely believe it. Remus didn't know about it yet, and she dreaded telling him. 

"Ah," said Severus knowingly. "Leave."

"Its Harry's choice!" snapped Tonks.

"Indeed," said Severus smirking viciously, "Perhaps he will get through to you quicker. Potter!"

Tonks jumped, eyeing Snape warily, he seemed far too smug for her liking.

Harry strengthened his resolve, shoring himself up for the oncoming confrontation. The Weasley's had been the only one to believe him when he'd told them about Dumbledore knowing about his abuse. Which meant she had believed Dumbledore, and she had believed him again when he'd ordered this. Sitting up causing Tonks to gasp and turn pasty white, he could imagine the thoughts going through her head 'He'd heard everything!' most probably the most prominent one.

"You can take yourself back to Dumbledore and tell him to shove his offer." said Harry seriously; he could barely believe what they were up to.

"Harry, this is important, don't listen to what Snape says, it will help you defeat You-Know-Who." said Tonks seriously.

"Get off!" said Harry scoffing incredulity. "Just get lost Tonks, I'm not going to let you rape me. Not just in some pathetic attempt for more magic to fight against Voldemort, not that I'd get it if you tried. I've told Dumbledore where to stick it, and I'm telling you. Leave me the hell alone or you can fight this war yourselves." the shudder spoke for itself. 

Tonks flushed bright red at his choice of words. It wasn't rape! 

"Now." said Severus curtly. He was proud of Harry, and wondered inwardly if perhaps he had told Dumbledore to really stick it and that he'd leave them to fight the war alone. If so he was pushing his luck as far as Harry was concerned.

"Fine," said Tonks bitingly before she left, slamming the door violently in her wake.

"Did you actually say any of that to Dumbledore?" asked Severus in curiosity.

"Yes," said Harry simply, before muffling yet another yawn.

"The bathroom is through there, your bedroom is right next to it on the left, go get yourself washed and into bed - you're exhausted." said Severus.

"I will," said Harry stifling yet another yawn, Merlin he was exhausted. He felt warmed by Severus' statement. It was usually followed by 'Poppy this' or 'Dumbledore that' as if he needed an excuse. Someone cared, and it meant a lot to him, Remus had so far been the only one who had.

Severus stared blankly at the teenager, even after he'd disappeared into the bathroom. The boy had done as he asked, without protesting or moaning, not even the teeniest bit. Either he was very disturbed by what had happened, or he was tired. Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way he rather hoped the boy would be back to normal soon.


	10. Training Suggestions For The Chamber

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 10 

Training Suggestions

"You should commence training at once," said Salazar Slytherin as soon as Severus Snape made his presence known in the living room of his own quarters. The founders had spent last night catching up, since both men had immediately gone to sleep. One of them physically and mentally exhausted, after being tortured. Not only that but his body was recovering from his Uncle's harsh beatings and the fact his body had been starved. The other was just deeply disturbed by his reactions to a sixteen year old boy. His dreams weren't giving him reprieve from his thoughts either, since they were filled with fantasies he didn't want to remember upon wakening up.

"Not going to happen," said Severus immediately, "It would be at the height of carelessness to begin training him right now. He's extremely underweight; to do this would only result in Harry ending up with broken bones."

"You underestimate Harry," said Rowena softly, soothing the Potions Master's jagged nerves, "He knows how to stop it happening, if there is one thing that come out of his upbringing its that. He knows his own body, and how best to land that will not cause undue damage."

"You are forgetting one fundamental spell you can use, the cushioning charm, it will prevent any unnecessary damage." said Godric piping in.

"My training room has all those things," said Salazar haughtily. "Plus Harry is in no way ready to train one on one with you. He will need extensive training and knowledge before that comes to pass."

"True," said Severus admittedly, "I have already spoken, only once Mr. Potter has gained a stone in weight will I start training him."

"Men of their word, so boring," grumbled Godric.

"Oi!" said Salazar insulted.

"Boys!" warned Rowena in warning rolling her eyes it was only morning and they were ready to get at each others throats.

"Do you have quarters of your own inside the castle?" enquired Severus as he took his seat, staring at the portrait.

"We did, but they were accessed by our families, nothing remains." said Rowena sadly, her daughter, she had seen and felt what happened as it happened to her. Dear sweet Helena, if only she had realized her mistake, but unfortunately she never could see the future of those who shared her blood until it was happening. A preventative measure magic took to ensure that their abilities couldn't be used for their own advantage. Her granddaughter had been left without a mother, when news reached Hogwarts about her demise she'd been inconsolable. Then she'd lost her grandmother not long after, she'd taken everything belonging to her family and left Hogwarts completely distraught. The same basically happened to the others, only Salazar's sanctuary remained undisturbed.

"I see," said Severus thoughtfully, "Where were they?" Hogwarts had changed so much over the years; the training room was an example of that.

"Mine is where the Headmaster's office and rooms are now," said Godric, it had changed a lot; the colour scheme normally would have made him smug. It didn't, it infuriated him he'd never favoured a student or later a house when they were created. Who was he kidding? They had all had favourites whom they trained, but it was more to do with the student's interests or strengths geared to the founder's talents. But never a house on a whole, Helga's and Rowena's students had gained the same attention as his own students even Salazar's.

"Mine was the library or more specifically the rooms behind the library." said Rowena amused, knowing what the wizard thought of that. "Helga was our resident healer and her office and quarters were behind the hospital ward."

"This was my office back in the day," said Salazar looking around in amusement. "The classroom was my private lab; the ones further back were for the students. Accidents happened and we didn't want the dormitories affected if anything caved in. Although from what I've observed there are a lot more dormitories than when I last laid eyes on them."

"I can hardly imagine why," said Severus dryly, "Between the wars the amount of children who've never been able to graduate…is disheartening to say the least." his tone had gone grim and haunted. Merlin he may hate teaching, and give the impression he hated children he could remember each face of those who'd met a grizzly demise or died due to an accident.

"It is," agreed Rowena grimly, back in her day children had NOT participated in war, or even duels come to that. If anyone challenged their students, which one had done, they found themselves on the receiving end of one of the founder's swords or wands. The students were under their care, thus it was their duty to protect them not the other way around. Hogwarts had been a foundation of pride and honour, which Albus Dumbledore had entirely discarded. Not only had he stopped various courses but invented lies about them all. If anyone had hope of restoring Hogwarts to its finest, it would be those two Wizards who'd woken them up.

"Dobby?" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" enquired the house elf materializing into existence.

"Two breakfasts please," said Severus, it never hurt to be kind to house elves, after all their hands may just slip one day. It wasn't the first time a house elf had killed their Mistresses or Masters. After the way they were treated it didn't surprise Severus the least, especially Dobby who he had seen terribly mistreated by Lucius Malfoy.

"Just think about it, in the room you will have infinite more time to get his weight up and train him without anyone the wiser." said Salazar honestly. "If you wish we can concentrate on potions until you are fully satisfied he's well enough to commence training."

Severus chuckled wryly, it seemed Salazar Slytherin knew how to tempt him, was he truly that readable? First Harry manages to convince him now Salazar seems under the same impression. Cursing silently not Harry, it was Potter, Potter, Merlin; he had to stop thinking about him full stop. Which wasn't going to be easy to accomplish, considering he was going to educate Harry on how to fight dirty like a 'Death Eater' as he'd asked. He was tempted; perhaps he should ask the boy his own thoughts on the matter at hand.

"Perhaps Harry should have a say in this," said Helga, "I don't think he likes people making his decisions for him…very independent isn't he? Yet badly dependant at the same time. I've never met another quite like him before." from what Rowena had said about him anyway that's the impression she got.

"It's how abused children turn out, they have to be independent to survive, but with Dumbledore around he wasn't given the chance to flourish, instead he was made dependant on him. Fortunately for all concerned I think, he has broken from the mould Dumbledore cast for him. His manipulations have indeed turned on him." said Severus, grimacing at the most recent one, he wondered when Dumbledore would be down after that fiasco if Tonks had told him everything. Which she no doubt had, stupid woman the Order members were sheep and all Gryffindor's to boot.

"They have," said Rowena her voice filled with hatred and disgust, all of them were aghast by what they'd heard yesterday. Coming of age and first times were sacred events, not something old men should be trying to manipulate. She had seen Harry in her visions when she was alive, not just a portrait that she was now. She'd never seen so far into the future before, she'd been utterly stunned. It's how she found out about the conflict, and known the trouble the Slytherin name would encounter. She had informed Salazar of this, but he hadn't been able to believe her.

Rowena had also seen a lot more regarding Severus and Harry, but she knew how easy it would be to change the future. So she kept quiet, watching events unfold around her, hoping for the best possible outcome. Even the founders had found her evasiveness irritating but no matter how much they badgered or pleaded she never told them anything. Her ability was as much a gift as it was a curse, something she'd learned very harshly later in her life.

"Breakfast for Master Snape and Harry Potter sir," said Dobby tray in hand which he promptly levitated to the table.

"Thank you Dobby, you may leave." said Severus letting him know he no longer needed his services.

Dobby gave the portrait a curious look before he disappeared, fortunately the blabbermouth elf didn't know the significance of them. They had their own world, their own magic and tricks; they had no need to know magical portraits other than how to clean them. They only learned what they heard, it's why they all loved and adored Harry so much.

"Morning," murmured Harry coming out of Severus' spare bedroom, looking a lot better than he had last night that's for sure.

"Good morning," replied the founders graciously, they had manners after all, and never let it be said otherwise.

"Smell the breakfast did you?" asked Severus smirking at Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, "Weird though, I'm used to making it during the summer."

"Indeed?" said Severus, "I'm surprised they aren't already dead."

"I thought about it a time or two," said Harry straight faced.

Severus' eyebrows rose in shock at that statement wondering silently if it was true or not, or just part of the 'banter' they now shared. Even though the part of him didn't want to talk to him at all, mostly out of self preservation, keep distance between them. The new feelings he had disgusted him, he'd taught Harry for six years, going on seven years after the holidays, it wasn't right.

"I'm kidding, it's me I thought about ending before I came to Hogwarts." said Harry seeing the shock openly displayed on his teachers face. If anything the following statement just made Snape gape even more.

How bad had Harry's home situation been he'd contemplated ending his own life?! And at such a young age. Not only did he need to train Harry but get him to open up. Given their past…relationship it seemed like an impossible task. Yet if they were to train, and he was to teach Harry Occlumency again they needed trust, a bond established between them. The idea of using Salazar's domain seemed more urgent now when he really thought about everything he needed to do.

"Eat," said Severus handing over the food not able to form the words he so badly wanted to. He, who was never loss for words, couldn't say anything. It seemed as though there was a first for everything, him getting on with a Potter was the start of it all seemingly.

Harry stared down at all the food and grimaced, but if he wanted to learn everything he could to defeat Voldemort, needs a must.

"Do you need a stomach soother?" enquired Severus, wondering why nobody had noticed Harry's reluctance when it came to food. Used to being starved so much it hurt to eat? Or was there another reason? Had they soiled his food? Forced him to eat it? Or was it a different fear altogether? "Have you always had problems eating?" if that was the case, smaller meals may be more practical in this case.

"Yes please," said Harry quietly, "And yes, I used to go weeks without food it takes a while to get used to eating what I want at Hogwarts again."

"Weeks?" asked Severus barely able to contain his disgust and rising anger. He barely noticed the founders had been silent during the entire fraught conversation. Summoning the required potion, he handed it to Harry and watched him drink it.

Harry merely nodded, putting the empty vial on the table in front of him.

"Would you prefer smaller regular meals for a week? Get your stomach more used to being full?" demanded Severus.

Harry immediately nodded his head; it's what normally did, took as much food as he could and put it in his bag. Mostly fruit or pieces of toast he could eat between classes. Thankfully nobody had really paid attention to it; Hermione sometimes noticed he didn't put a lot on his plate. At Hogwarts though Harry always had an excuse handy, which was mostly always, Voldemort or the latest puzzle he had to solve to save the school. For most part she was always getting on at Ron for the way he ate, Harry had been used to it though Dudley was just the same.

"Why didn't you sneak food?" asked Godric horrified.

Rowena slapped him across the head for his silly question.

"What? It's a valid question!" whined Godric rubbing at his head in agitation.

Salazar just shook his head at his friend's antics.

"It's hard to do that from locked inside a cupboard under the stairs," said Harry bluntly, eating what Severus had left on his plate having banished half of the food.

"They locked you in a cupboard?" growled Severus; he'd vowed to protect him! And he'd failed that much was obvious, damn the Dursley's to hell. Good job they were already dead, or Severus would have found a way to kill them without detection. No they hadn't just died; they'd been tortured and killed. They deserved no less; in his opinion hopefully the brat wasn't blaming himself for their demise.

"Technically my bedroom, it's where my first Hogwarts letter was addressed," chuckled Harry wryly not knowing the turmoil he was causing by his admissions. "My Aunt and Uncle were terrified 'The Freaks' were watching the house, and gave me Dudley's second bedroom."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, despite Severus having more he finished first as Harry struggled to finish what he had.

"Finished? Good." said Severus clearing the plates away, "We have much to discuss."

"What?" asked Harry stiffening notably and defensively.

"The founders have a suggestion that we should temporarily move down to the chamber, as he said time moves differently down there. We may be able to successfully have you learn everything down there in a short space of time, at least on the outside world." said Severus bluntly.

"Oh," said Harry blinking owlishly evidently having not expected that.

"There's only one bedroom," Salazar pointed out, his green eyes gleaming in mischief. He knew those two would end up together, they acted like old married couples all the time. He could see the attraction Severus Snape had for his heir, and he was all for it, especially with what Rowena told him. It would combine both their families together, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin house; it would create one powerful heir. Quite possibly more powerful than those two, which was saying something since their magic just leeched of them in waves.

"What about me having to put a stone on?" asked Harry, he somehow doubted Severus would let him away with that stipulation; it certainly wouldn't be like him anyway.

"You still will," said Severus immediately, "We will start with Occlumency and Potions first."

Harry closed his eyes and groaned his two least favourite subjects, "Yay," said Harry sarcasm dripping everywhere.

Severus narrowed his eyes and glared, "If you wish we can just forget it altogether," snapped Severus.

"No," said Harry sounding sheepish, he knew he'd insulted Severus, he lived and breathed for Potions, he was a Master of the subject after all. "I'm sorry…it's just they've never gone well in the past, I don't really want a repeat performance."

"Then you will do it properly, listen and exercise control." said Severus immediately.

"I did do it properly, it's not my fault you just kept telling me to do it when I had no idea how to!" replied Harry snarky.

"Would you have learnt even if I did?" demanded Severus in return.

"Yes," lied Harry.

Severus snorted evidently not believing it the slightest.

"Well, nobody else would tell me anything! I wanted to know what was going on." grumbled Harry.

"That's your problem, you have to know everything and it will get you killed you stupid brat!" hissed Severus, it had been so hard to keep the boy alive for that very reason.

"Back to this?" said Harry wryly.

"Contrary to popular belief the world doesn't revolve around you." said Severus.

"Actually it does," said Harry bitterly. "If I don't defeat Voldemort…nobody else will. If I fail you know what will happen, the prophecy said it's either him or me." a sigh escaped Harry's lips he didn't want to fight with Snape. Considering he was the only one willing to help him, but he'd soon learn nothing was taken to heart.

Severus lip curled he didn't like being beaten, and he hated the fact it was a sixteen year old that had outwitted him.

"Look I don't want to argue, I know you don't like me, you've made that abundantly clear, but I'm hoping we can get passed it - please?" said Harry.

"I don't hate you Harry," sighed Severus, "You irritate the hell out of me, mostly because of your complete disregard for the school rules. Do you have any idea how hard it was to protect a boy who seemed to find trouble every corner he turned? I don't care what you were doing or trying to do, you still broke the rules."

"And you never did as a kid?" asked Harry snorting in amusement. "Yes our adventures turned out more dangerous but never let it be said I didn't try and get help Snape, I did. As usual I learned here adults just didn't listen to you, they never bloody listen. Hell I even told Remus I saw Pettigrew on the map… an adult! Who kept quiet instead of going to Dumbledore and hunting the rat down that night." his agitation showing.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus.

"I told McGonagall that the stone was going to be stolen. Instead of enquiring how we knew, she brushed it aside and told us it was safe. Safe with fucking traps that we were able to get through, with first year spells I mean come on! That's when you sent us outside, I wasn't about to let Voldemort come back! I would have been the first person killed and I finally had a reason for living." snapped Harry.

"Stop saying his name," snarled Severus if the boy didn't stop using he'd curse the bloody boy's tongue to the roof of his mouth until he learned. "And that's just first year, what about the other times!"

"Look Snape, what was the point? I'd already learned that the teachers don't give a fuck; you gave me all the detentions under the sun for shit I didn't do, and they didn't give a crap. When Umbridge was using a blood quill on me McGonagall just told me to keep my head down." said Harry.

"She knew?" demanded Severus his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Um actually I don't know, she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." said Harry.

Harry and Severus realized they had company of sorts and looked at the portrait, they were smirking, as soon as they noticed themselves being watched Godric, Rowena and Helga suddenly found certain spots inside the portrait really interesting. All that was missing was the whistling coming out their mouths.

"Finished? Great…as fascinating as that was can we get back to the original topic please?" said Salazar. "The training room yes or no? A simple question."

Harry flushed red, "Yes,"

"Great, now take a house elf with you or food either way, you'll need to eat." said Salazar, having done it before he knew what to do. "Lots of clothes, you'll probably need to change at least three or four times a day. All the books you have, I want to know what you know."

"I will need to take Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley first before we go down," said Severus remembering the sorry state of all the clothes Harry owned. Gringotts, Madam Malkin's for all his gear, perhaps even Honeydukes and then it would be time.

Harry glanced at Severus gratefully.

"Very well," said Salazar nodding in understanding.

"I suggest you go now, that way you can avoid most of the oncoming confrontation with Dumbledore." said Rowena imparting some wisdom that won't hurt.

"Indeed," said Severus agreeing, "Go get dressed." he added to Harry.

"Alright," said Harry their argument already forgotten.


	11. Diagon Alley, The Chamber And HELL NO!

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 11 

Diagon Alley And The Chamber 

 

"I'd suggest getting clothes charmed to go up a size at least," said Severus as he Apparated Harry to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore didn't know, so if the Order was here, they would be reprimanded like teenagers. Something he was all too familiar with when it came to the Headmaster, and quite frankly he was sick of it. So he didn't dally around, or allow Harry to do so. They swiftly made their way towards Madam Malkin's shop, they were cheaper than Gladrags. Gladrags had classier clothes, training under Hogwarts wasn't ideal for such wear so Madam Malkin's it was. Opening the door relieved to see it was empty of customers, given how early it was he wasn't surprised. Most people would just be digging into their breakfast now.

Harry tried to keep up with Severus as they walked along the Alley, inwardly impressed with the swagger Snape had on. It excluded confidence, but confidence in what? The ability to take anyone that tries anything with him on? In his own power? He wished he could walk like that. When he walked he felt as though spiders were crawling all over his body, with everyone watching him all the time. He'd always wanted a place to be where he wouldn't be the 'Boy Who Lived' it seemed he may just have found one. The Founders were more powerful than him, so was Snape, they didn't see him as special. No he was perfectly normal with them and he loved it. Even if he and Snape argued more often than not.

"Can I help you?" asked Malkin's coming from the side room, her white hair wrapped in a bun, the plump witch looked nice in her new robes. She had then in a pale blue colour that went well with her eyes, her own design if he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't of course, there was an entire rack filled with them but Severus noticed none in the colour she was wearing.

"Mr. Potter requires a new wardrobe, go on, we do not have all day." said Severus immediately.

"Of course not," said Harry blankly before hopping onto the stool.

"It seems your old records don't need updated much," said Malkin's looking a tad bit worried. Boys his age usually grow so quickly it was hard to keep track. Harry was different, during his first and second year his robes had been the same size, all bar a few inches on the stomach. Admittedly he'd had a short sprout during his fourth and fifth year. Regardless it was still disconcerting to say the least, he shouldn't still be so short and thin come to that.

"He will spout out this year, so put a charm on then that enables them to grow out." said Severus impassively.

"Of course," she said feeling a little better that someone was taking care of the young man in front of her.

Harry grimaced at the word spout, seriously, he shuddered at the thought of ending up like Vernon or Dudley had been. He would never let himself get like that.

"Special made or would you like to look around?" asked Malkin politely.

"I'll look around," said Harry immediately, causing Severus to nod in approval. Hopping off the stool he immediately began looking around the shop. Everything was pinned together it was so small, but this no longer surprised Harry. Every shop in Diagon Alley was tiny, well with the exception of Gringotts but it wasn't a shop. Picking stuff up he wanted, he found an assistant taking it from him and proceeding to following him around. She stayed quiet and far enough away that Harry didn't feel uncomfortable.

"He will need two pairs of closed black robes with my usual spells on them." said Severus, telling her now so she could get to it while Harry picked out everything he wanted. She nodded and made her way into the side room they had seen, a blue cover of fabric decorated the door stopping anyone from seeing inside. Severus then immediately went off to the specialised robes, ones duellers usually wore, looking for one that would look good on Harry. The green one caught his attention, and along with his rather lewd fantasies. Cursing angrily, closing his eyes trying to think of anything other than Harry. Potion ingredient after Potion ingredient was uttered under his breath, more disgusting than the last until his lust had abated. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to get these ones, but the others were in really gaudy colours, which just made a target of the person wearing them. The darker the better in his opinion, and it was nothing to do with his own personal taste.

Half an hour later they had everything they could possibly need, Severus used his own account (which was saved with Madam Malkin's) to pay for the two black robes and the green duellers robe. Harry paid for everything else himself, using his own money - Severus was beginning to see what Rowena meant about Harry being independent and fiercely dependant. He'd agreed before but today he felt like he really believed it.

"Could we go to Hogsmeade? I'd like to get some sweets from Honeydukes," asked Harry.

"We could." said Severus sarcastically.

"May we?" asked Harry refraining from rolling his eyes. Honestly sometimes he felt five years old around Snape, he always had something to correct. A niggling through of 'its better than always getting let of with everything' entered his mind.

"Very well," said Severus. "But first we must go to the Apothecary."

Thirty five minutes later Severus Apparated Harry to Hogsmeade to get his sweets. For that Harry was grateful, the smell in the apothecary smelt disgusting always had. Spending over half an hour in there well…it wasn't his idea of a good time, let's put it that way. He didn't linger in the sweet shop too long, just grabbing all his favourite sweets, a lot more than he usually took during the train ride. He wanted enough to do him while training, sugar always gave him energy. Probably because he'd never been allowed it as a child he felt the affects more. He could sense Severus behind him rolling his eyes at the amount of sweets he had in his basket.

"Would you like something?" asked Harry biting his lip awkwardly; his professor had bought him new robes.

Severus eyebrows rose, it wasn't a question often directed at him. "I like the occasional bar of Honeydukes finest milk chocolate and the one with fruit and nut." replied Severus, imparting the teenager with personal information nobody other than Minerva had figured out. Other than Lily but she was no longer here, he like Harry had loved eating chocolate, because he was unable to have anything as a child, unless Lily's parents handed him something.

Harry grinned and nodded, his Potions Master seemed more human every second he spent with him. Even if his scowl was on his face looking permanently set. He placed two blocks into his basket and then made his way over to the queue. The shop was almost empty, just a few kids in with their brothers or sisters. He was surprised any parent would let their child run around...especially with the war starting up. Unless they believed the Ministry that their homes were safe with the spells they'd suggested. He had one word for them - idiots.

"Ready to leave?" asked Severus wryly.

"Well…I actually wanted to go to Dervish and Banges, I want to buy a wand holster." said Harry in explanation.

"That, Harry is the best idea you've had yet." said Severus impressed, nodding his consent they exited the sweet shop and walked down the road hailing to the right and entering the shop.

"They all look different," mused Harry as they found the holster area.

"They're meant to." said Severus bluntly.

Harry snorted, "I meant by design not colour or dragon hide."

"That's because they are for different areas of the body, the most popular kind is calf and wrist," said Severus, "This one is for the back, for someone who prefers their wand at their shoulder. It has its drawbacks, it's awkward to reach for, but people don't expect the wands to be produced from there."

"That makes sense," said Harry, he had been wondered how anyone could have a calf or wrist the size they had. Although now he thought about it, Vernon and Dudley could have given it a fair go.

"Pick something and let's go," said Severus using the tone of voice he always used in the classroom. They had been here much longer than he was comfortable with. Perhaps the next time he would be confident Harry could hold his own against the Death Eaters and not be so paranoid.

"Okay," said Harry in surrender.

"Now." said Severus no room for argument.

"I'm going!" cried Harry in exasperation grabbing two dragon hide wand holsters and hastily made his way to pay for them.

"Merlin you'd think we are being attacked," grumbled Harry as he was guided out the shop quickly once he'd paid for them.

"Enough back chatter!" snapped Severus.

"You are the one talking to my back," said Harry, biting his tongue afterwards, he just couldn't help himself, he was used to winding Severus Snape up.

Severus pursed his lips; feeling slightly amused as he Apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Dobby?" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby appearing before them.

"Take us down to the Chamber," said Severus, Dobby would be accompanying them. There was no way they could take food down with; and remain alone. They just did not know how long they would be there for. Dobby grabbed a hold of both their hands and took them down to the chamber of secrets with eagerness. He loved looking after his Harry Potter! And this was his chance. Maybe Harry Potter would find him loyal enough to hire him. As much as he loved being a free elf, he wanted a Master; he wanted to serve Master Harry Potter. Looking around nodding in satisfaction, it seemed as though Dobby had done as he asked already. Everything he'd wanted down here was already down, which included his cauldron sets, even his chess board.

"Thank you Dobby, do you have anything you wish to bring with you?" asked Severus.

"No sir!" said Dobby immediately beaming at the Potions Master, awed at his kindness.

"Very well," said Severus.

"How's Winky?" asked Harry kindly.

"She be a little better Harry Potter sir, she not drinking so much nows." said Dobby proudly. He had helped her all by himself.

"Oh hell no!" snarled Severus gaping at the ONLY bedroom in the chamber. There was no way he was sharing a bed or a room with a boy he was dreaming about at night. It would only succeed in complicating matters more, his self disgust rose further, Merlin, this wasn't right - the boy was seventeen! His student! A boy he'd sworn to protect.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry curiously stepping in, his green eyes widening in surprise. "OH." was all Harry squeaked going slightly red in the face.

Severus viciously bit the inside of his lip, as his mind immediately envisioned ways to make that blush encompass Harry's entire face.


	12. Disheartening news - Sharing a Room For The Duration

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 12 

Disheartening news 

Severus could barely believe his bad fortune, as he stared at the room in dread. It was bad enough he was living in a confined space with Harry for the upcoming duration. To share a room? Well it was unconceivable, it was going to be difficult enough hiding his…morning predicament without Harry knowing about it. No doubt the teenager would find the entire thing disgusting, and make their training next to impossible. He would never force his presence on the teenager of course, but it would put him in jeopardy. He needed to train how to fight and beat the Dark Lord, otherwise he would die and that wasn't something that sat well with Severus. Even before he began having these inappropriate feelings for Harry Potter, he still protected him. Flicking his wand out, realizing immediately, to his relief that there was another solution, he need not fear spending Merlin knows how long in the same room as the teen.

"Sec…" uttered Severus, but before he could finish it he received the fright of his life.

"DON'T USE THAT SPELL!" shrieked Salazar Slytherin from his portrait. He had his arms outstretched uselessly as his green eyes were full of fear his stance screamed terror.

"What the bloody hell," muttered Severus, putting his wand arm down, staring at Salazar bewildered by his emotional shout. Regaining control of his beating heart, which was shooting through the roof. He had retained control of his outward composure, and for that he was eternally grateful. Harry however had jumped as if he'd just been whipped; his green eyes were overly large as well.

"Dear Merlin," said Salazar slumping down on his portraits seat, looking as if he'd just lost all energy.

"Care to explain what that was about?" asked Severus, arching a curious eyebrow at the founder, none of his usual bite was present. Then again it was one of the most powerful wizards Hogwarts had ever seen, legendary as well; his name would never be forgotten. Knowledge had, but with a bit of luck, Salazar would pass that on to both of them. It was his main reason for being lured down here; he had a thirst for knowledge and a penchant for spell casting/creating that put the biggest bookworm to shame.

"If you had successfully cast that spell, the chamber would have crumbled down around you." said Salazar.

"How is that possible?" asked Severus doubtfully.

Harry frowned, his mind flashing back to his second year, in the chamber but further away…and the cave in that happened there too. Although that had been a backfiring dangerous spell, one that would have wiped his mind of all his memories for Merlin's sake. Did he cast any other spells? It was ironic that, he hadn't, he'd used the fang to kill the diary. Spells had backfired before, but he'd never seen anywhere gave in, end up with scorch marks yes, shatter if it was something like a statue, yes but he'd never seen magical buildings go kaboom like that.

"Are you kidding? The amount of magic I put into this place, it's been expanded to its capacity. With all the other spells on it, it's dangerous especially in here." said Salazar. "Particularly the spell to slow down time in here, technically it's against the laws of time to be able to accomplish it. Fortunately I've never been one to do what I'm told."

"Laws of time?" asked Harry interestedly. The only knowledge he had of laws of time, was never to let yourself be seen. If it was so bad, why were their time-turners and bigger still why were thirteen year olds allowed to use them? Not that he could regret it, it had saved his godfathers soul…who was regretfully gone now. He would miss him, who he was supposed to be and the relationship they could have had.

"Indeed, it's against nature to be able to exist in this bubble while real life out there sort of halts, the spell was expunged from all records. The wizard who had invented it was arrested, but before he could be executed he ran, he was never found again. They tried to get rid of all books of course, but not all of them were recovered. Now of course it is forgotten, along with a great deal more knowledge which is saddening." said Salazar. "Knowledge is power."

"Interesting, the laws must have changed in time." said Severus thoughtfully, as he took a seat. "We have Time-Turners, the ability to go back hours at a time. No one is quite sure how long it would turn, nobody has had the guts to try, but anyone who wants to leave their own timeline is insane anyway."

"My best friend had one," said Harry, "It leaves trails in its wake, we had to do things we didn't even know to do."

"Excuse me?" said Severus his voice going dangerously low. "Are you telling me Hermione Granger received a time-turner and actually used it? For such a frivolous act such as attending classes? When?" he wasn't stupid he knew it wasn't Ronald Weasley, the idiot was stupid and lazy as they come. Completely different from the ambition his elder brothers and younger sister had.

"Um…our third year," said Harry, looking awkward, he'd never heard Severus sound so furious before. Considering he'd heard him mad before, that was saying something. He made a note not to tell Severus about using the time-turner to save Sirius Black. He had a feeling it would drive the wizard over the brink.

"Stupid idiotic fools; I have every right to curse them for their foolhardy behaviour! What on earth were they thinking?" snapped Severus, unable to believe Dumbledore and Minerva had gone along with the madness. A thirteen year old girl given such an instrument just for extra classes?

"Do we age in here?" asked Harry curiously. Speaking to Salazar as Severus continued to mutter nastily under his breath.

"Nothing can prevent aging," said Salazar wryly. "Its why its not recommended to spend too much time down here, but since you are, you will need to cast a specialized glamour over yourself. Slowly lessen it over time, until it's safe to be removed without arousing suspicion."

"Back to the sleeping arrangements," said Severus, "Why did you not inform us?"

"I did," said Salazar, inwardly smug, they already acted like an old married couple; he couldn't wait to see what they would be like once they knew each other better. Fighting together, it would be a sight to see, even if it was regretfully against another of his heirs. Unfortunately that heir did not deserve the gift of magic; despite rumours to the contrary he'd never harmed an innocent. Yes he'd killed, but in duels or fights to defend his school from marauders trying to cause havoc never someone unarmed.

"When?" asked Harry frowning, he couldn't remember him saying anything.

"You must have been too busy arguing to listen," said Salazar, his green eyes gleaming wickedly.

"I'll sleep out here," said Harry, he was used to not having a bedroom, so it wouldn't be difficult. At least the couch looked comfortable enough.

"Such modesty in this time, it is odd." said Salazar honestly.

Harry flushed bright red, staring at the floor unable to meet anyone's eyes. It made him feel like a child, reacting this way when any mention of sex or variations of it was brought up. He was woefully ignorant on that subject; he'd barely even kissed a girl. He'd been too busy saving the world constantly to ever let himself fall for anyone, in fact Harry didn't know how it felt to have real feelings for another person. Sure he loved Hermione and was fond of Ron, but that was purely platonic. Harry had begun to think he would never love anyone, after all his classmates had all been in relationships for years. Hell even Neville had, he didn't know how many times he'd been forced to leave the dorm room because of it! Since they couldn't get up the girls staircase…the girls always went to the boy's rooms. Ginny had continued to try it on with him though, she was a beautiful woman, but he felt nothing but sisterly feelings for her. Needless to say it had infuriated her, and he hadn't even said anything. If she tried anything this year though, he'd have something to say about it. He was through playing Mr. nice guy; nice guys didn't win against evil.

"I'm sure it's not the only thing that's changed," chuckled Severus dryly, the look on Harry's face amused him to no end. He was sixteen years old; he was acting more like thirteen, when most first learn to masturbate and tried to keep it a secret. Merlin had he ever been that innocent? Shifting uncomfortably, suddenly glad he was sitting down and wearing black so nobody would notice his sudden…interest.

"I suppose not." said Harry, sitting up straighter.

"Down to business, have a lunch then we get started, Potions first." said Salazar.

Severus would have protested if it wasn't something he was extremely passionate about. He had two wizards already bossing him around, he couldn't deal with a third, but at least this one was only a portrait and did want to pass on his knowledge.

"I'm not hungry," groaned Harry, his stomach was full to the brim; it took months to get back to normal after being with the Dursley's.

"Just a small amount, as promised." said Severus seriously, "Some fruit perhaps?" he seriously needed to put some weight on, just remembering the scan results made him feel like a failure. If anything he was proud of how strong Harry was despite the obvious abuse he'd suffered. How he'd remained so strong, so determined and blessedly innocent and good was anyone's guess. He hadn't remained that way; he'd turned bitter, jaded, angry and vengeful. In fact he admired Harry, not that he would ever admit to it. If Harry wasn't going to take care of himself, then he would do it for him. He said take care, because Harry had raised himself very well, there was a difference though.

"Alright," conceded Harry, he wanted to learn and this was the only way it would happen. Plus it was only some fruit, how hard could it be? Let's just hope Salazar Slytherin wasn't anything like Severus Snape when it came to teaching potions. No, Severus had said it wouldn't be like last time, and he had to trust in that.

"Lunch for Master Severus, Master Harry," said Dobby appearing just as they'd made their plans, scarily enough it was a large fruit bowl, sandwiches and soup.

"How often will we need to leave the room and show our face?" asked Harry, sitting cross legged on the couch, the bowl in his lap as he picked up pieces of fruit and placed it in his mouth, unaware of the affect it was having on the man sitting at the other end of the couch.

"Once a month, at the very least, but the portraits will let us know if it's important for you to emerge from the room." said Salazar.

"Aren't they loyal to Dumbledore?" asked Harry, "They always go to him if there's something going on at Hogwarts." its how he always got to the incident so fast, without any student going to get him.

"They are obliged to tell him, he is the Headmaster and has some control over the portraits and wards." said Salazar, sitting there watching them eat with envy. How he wished he was alive and able to enjoy food again…cast spells. The only consolation was that he had someone to share his knowledge with, talk to after being down here alone so long. If he'd been human he would have been driven mad by now. He was so grateful to have Rick, Helga and Ro back, a lot of catching up to do.

"Some?" enquired Severus, after swallowing his ham, cheese and pickle sandwich. "Doesn't he have full control?"

"No Headmaster has done the school legally and magically belongs to our descendants. Only they can take control of the wards and strengthen them. The wards you see before you are just weak shadow of what they once were." said Salazar.

"All of them? You mean all descendants in Hogwarts could take control of them?" asked Harry interested.

"All of them are," said Godric joining them, followed by all the others. "Or were, since its now holidays."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Severus shrewdly. So that's why Hogwarts wards were so weak and fragmented. Perhaps he shouldn't have been sneering when the others had brought up their concern for the wards after all. Well Harry was the heir of Slytherin, as was Voldemort but the rest…he was clueless. "Harry is one of the Slytherin heir's but the others? Do you know Rowena? And does Dumbledore have a clue the wards could be stripped from him?" he couldn't see Dumbledore allowing that. He wasn't evil, just extremely manipulative, and did what he did because he felt it was for the 'greater good' complete crap of course, he did it because he wanted to.

"He's the heir to two of us," corrected Salazar idly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry his head snapping up, the grape he'd been about to eat wedged between his teeth. Gobbling it down, he stared at the four founders, wondering why he could never be normal.

"You are my heir," said Godric, "I made sure my heirs were protected and that help would be available to them if they needed it."

Harry froze, his heart sinking and he realized with grave certainty that he was right. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, so it hadn't been a coincidence that it came to him. So Dumbledore knew about him, about the fact he was the heir of Gryffindor, he'd made him think he sent the hat with the sword. Why? So he didn't go digging for answers? By right the sword belonged to him then? "The bloody sword." muttered Harry mulishly.

"You have my sword?" asked Godric proudly.

"I did, it's in Dumbledore's office now. It did help me, I erm…killed the Basilisk with it." said Harry, his gaze shifting to Salazar nervously, the wizard/portrait didn't know yet.

Salazar's face scrunched up in pain, she had been very dear to him and the fact she was gone hurt him a great deal. It didn't help that Harry had been the one to do it, knowing the boy as he did; he knew it had been purely in self defence. His poor familiar, she must have been driven mad with loneliness, he should have made another entrance into the forest, let her get out from time to time.

"Would being the heir to two be enough to control the wards?" asked Severus, placing his empty plate on the table. He couldn't wait to get started so many possibilities. Then he'd give Harry a book to read on meditating, Occlumency and Legilimency.

"It could if the other lines had died out, as it stands, three of our lines still continue," said Rowena.

"Three? What happened to mine?" asked Helga looking stunned.

"Lord Voldemort killed your last living descendant," said Rowena sympathetically.

"How did you know it was yours?" asked Harry interestedly.

"My line continued on through the Prince line, my penchant for creating spells was well known I wrote five books, created hundred of new spells in my lifetime." said Rowena.

"Wasn't that because of the…you know," said Harry pointing towards the tiara on her head.

"That was a legend, the diadem holds no power," said Rowena deeply amused, "The legend holds more power than the actual artefact."

"It's been lost since your time, what happened to it?" asked Severus. He was Ravenclaw's heir? He was an heir of the founders? He was like her in creating spells? He didn't know what to think, so he shoved it behind his shields vowing to think on it later. Well, probably a great deal later, once they had the sleeping arrangements fixed. He couldn't let the boy sleep on the couch for the duration of their training, and he certainly couldn't either. Although another bed could be joined, he still didn't like having to share a room…but needs a must. He couldn't create separate bedrooms unless he wanted them buried alive where nobody could find them in Salazar Slytherins secret chamber.

"My daughter ran away with it, she was jealous and envious, I fear the expectations of others to be greater than me hurt her a great deal. No doubt she was troubled when she realized it couldn't give her any miraculous cleverness. I sent the baron out to find her, to bring her back home I was dying, and I wanted to see my daughter…and my granddaughter needed her mother back." said Rowena sadly.

"Baron?" asked Severus, his suspicion roused.

"Yes, he calls himself the bloody Baron now; he accidentally killed Helena while trying to convince her to come back. When he realized what he did, he killed himself. They both came back to Hogwarts, and before Dumbledore froze us I was able to talk to her." said Rowena, "She is the ghost of Ravenclaw, you know her better as the Grey Lady." she added before they could open their mouth.

"You know that's creepy," said Harry shaking his head. At least he wasn't the only one with founders blood, Severus was the heir of Ravenclaw. It put him more at ease, to them he was normal…in fact compared to them he was a dunce. Yet they'd felt he was worthy of teaching, and he couldn't let them down. He would work his ass off, prove to them that he could learn, and prove to Severus that he could.

"Alright, now to the potions lab," said Salazar, seeing that they were finished, and the little tête-à-tête was done.

Harry and Severus both got up, and moved off to the 'Potions lab' which was bigger than the classroom and Severus' office combined. It was extremely old fashioned, but Harry noticed there were now smaller cauldrons lined up instead of just one big one beside the fireplace. He was extremely nervous; he'd never been very good at potions, mostly because the Slytherins flicked ingredients into his cauldron when Snape's back was turned. Yes, Severus' back was always turned, it seems they weren't crazy enough, or daring enough to try it in front of him.

"Alright we'll start with you, what potions have you learned?" asked Salazar, gesturing towards Harry, knowing the list will be much shorter.

"You actually want me to tell you every potion I've learned in the past six years?" asked Harry, this was going to be a long day.

"I need to know," said Salazar pointedly.

"Alright, give me a minute," said Harry, moving out of the lab and into the bedroom. Three minutes later, he came back dragging his trunk with him.

Severus just rolled his eyes before he began to fire of a list to Salazar Slytherin, he knew them all by heart since his classes had been the same since he begun teaching. Although admittedly there were a few new ones now and again, added to the curriculum. Harry listened to him gaping; oh yes, now he remembered why he felt completely inadequate next to this man. The list was surprisingly short; Harry couldn't help but wonder why it seemed so little after six years of taking the class.


	13. Two Weeks Later And The Prophecy Is Revealed

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 13

Training 

Two Weeks Later 

"Argh!" Harry cried out as he fell into the floor his ankle throbbing in agony, thankfully the cushioning charms prevented any more damage to his body. Breathing through his nose, deeply riding the pain as through he was used to it. In a way he was, there was never a year where he didn't support some sort of injury, and that wasn't including the damage the Dursley's had liked to inflict on him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't feel anything for their deaths, after the way they'd treated him it was expected.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus making his way over, their duel forgotten. It was just basic shielding they were doing or manoeuvres depending on the curses cast. Severus was testing his knowledge on curses by saying them non-verbally. To his surprise, Harry had known which to shield and which to move out of the way from.

"Go back," said Harry, trying to stand up and failing, he couldn't move it, he'd summarise he'd either sprained it badly or he had broken something somewhere. He couldn't believe he'd injured himself like that; falling on his ankle how stupid was he? It had been years since he did that. Before Hogwarts anyway, but that's because he didn't have to constantly run away from Dudley.

"I need to see the damage." said Severus kneeling down beside Harry, his wand hovering over the injury and using a diagnostic spell to find out how bad it was. It must be bad since Harry hadn't just walked it off; he was hoping it wasn't a break. Otherwise they couldn't do anything else today, it would need time to heal otherwise it would become permanent, even magic couldn't fix everything.

"He won't stop an attack just because I need a time out, I need to fight through the pain, and it's why I asked you to help me. I knew you wouldn't coddle me, treat me like glass and get me pissed off enough to learn everything." said Harry irritated at himself, staring at Severus.

Severus ceased moving, staring straight at Harry surprise written across his face, whatever he'd been expecting that wasn't it. Harry thought he hated him enough to goad him into learning quicker? Although his past actions might implicate it was true, it wasn't who he truly was. Truth be told, down here, playing student as well as Harry was he'd forgotten his true role. Or rather he had relaxed enough to show at least partially, his true self. It astonished him that he felt hurt that Harry preferred his teacher persona.

"Is that how you truly feel?" asked Severus impassively his features closing completely. If it was 'Professor Snape' he wanted then that's what he would give him.

Harry blinked, surprised when the wizard became closed off, he hadn't been like that for weeks. He'd somehow insulted him, thinking back on his words he couldn't find anything that was remotely bad. Still, he must have said something wrong. At least his mind had been temporarily taken off the pain, which by the way was severe; he must have torn a ligament. Not wanting Severus to revert back to the way he was before they came down here, he decided to be honest. "I used to, but only because I thought I only had the summer to do it. Dumbledore doesn't seem to care that I know nothing…but being kidnapped by the place Dumbledore said I was most protected and insisted every year that I return…was the last straw that broke the Hippogriffs back. Nobody else that would be willing to help me could fight like you. I just…need to learn, I want to survive, and he has what…thirty years on me?" confessed Harry.

"Ah, I see." said Severus nodding in acknowledgement. He hadn't realized how worried he was about going up against Voldemort. Harry had dealt with the Dark Lord very maturely or badly depending on how one chose to look at it. He loved sarcasm, but to use it on the Dark Lord was just asking for a death sentence. Which was what Harry had done, Merlin it had taken everything in him to stop himself snorting in amusement. It was a very good job he had amazing control over all himself especially in the Dark Lord's presence. He'd seen grown men wet themselves, turn into stuttering messes, beg for their lives and run, all before a single spell was cast. Harry hadn't, he'd had no idea how scared Harry was, and he should have realized it sooner. It was once again being thrown in his face that Harry was only sixteen years old. Well technically that would be tomorrow, if he mentally calculated the dates in his mind. Hell it should have dawned on him earlier; even he was worried when face to face with the monster. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, levitating Harry out of the training room, which were two corridors away from the actual chamber. Where it was safe to actually duel, not that they were yet, it was just still basic training. Perhaps that's what was irritating Harry.

"Sitting or lying?" queried Severus as the door magically opened into the main chamber for them.

"Sitting," said Harry finding it disconcerting that he was floating in mid air with nothing to grasp onto, when he was injured he was usually unconscious when he was being moved, normally he just woke up in the Hospital wing. Strangely enough, if he trusted anyone not to drop him it was this man, talking about dropping bombshells.

Severus eased the spell off Harry when he was in sitting position on the green couch. You'd think Harry would be uncomfortable surrounded by all the green down here, but he wasn't - hadn't even twitched or moaned about it. Making a hasty trip to the lab, he knelt down beside Harry but on the floor, slowly raising his foot onto a stool. Wincing slightly as Harry groaned in agony as he removed his shoe and sock.

"This may hurt for a few seconds," said Severus, scooping up the salve from the large jar, glad he had the forethought to bring down everything he had in his private lab, and to brew potions they'd need most down here. This particular blend of salve he had in his hands was different from the published one, and much more successful. Unfortunately as a spy, he couldn't publish his potions, he was too proud to do it under a different name. He had journals full of potions he'd created; none exactly ground breaking so to speak, just tweaked and perfected forms of potions.

Harry inhaled sharply almost choking on his own air, his fingers gripped into the couch he was sitting on. Refraining from jerking his leg away, knowing it would just make the pain even worse if he did. Once the initial pain left, he began to relax as the rest of the pain faded as Severus massaged at his aching foot. Biting his lip as a very inappropriate reaction coursed through him. Nobody had ever touched his foot before; he had no idea just how good someone's hand could feel massaging it, or how sensitive it was.

Harry laughed jerking his leg back a little as Severus accidentally tickled the base of his foot. Severus just smirked in amusement, filing the information away for later. Who would have thought Harry Potter was ticklish? He'd never heard him laugh like that before, even with his friends, with such childish abandon. Who could blame him really? He constantly had to watch over his back. Then there was the students themselves who either loved Harry or hated him when things went wrong. He didn't know how the boy could stand it; it would have irritated the hell out of him. Well that's putting it lightly really, if they'd tried that when he was a teenager…well he would have quickly ran out of places to hide bodies.

"Well, it looks like the rest of training today is off, try and stay off it as long as possible and we might be able to restart tomorrow." said Severus, as he wrapped gauze around Harry's ankle manually instead of using a spell, in his opinion the spell tied the bandages too tightly. Once he was done he put the lid back on the jar and placed it on the table. "If it's any consolation we would have only continued for an additional half hour."

"It is," said Harry, placing a pillow on his lap self consciously, he did not want anyone to see his arousal especially Severus. Then again he was the only one there right now, the founders were off elsewhere and Dobby was currently making dinner. When they went down, they'd taken a lot of food from Hogwarts; yesterday Dobby had to go to a shop to get it. They couldn't have too much food going missing from Hogwarts after all, and in such a short space of time at least to the outside world. Salazar had told Dobby the location of his Estate, so he could get stuff from there next time, since there would be a lot since nothing had been used in…a very long, long time. It was probably the only one of the founder's properties still standing or untouched since the Slytherin time. Harry felt sorry for them actually, it was Unplottable, even by Gringotts, so the Gaunt family hadn't had any idea of its existence. Instead they'd lived in a run down shack with what precious family heirlooms they did have. The locket and ring, which Merope Gaunt had sold to get some money for her unborn child. She'd died for him, the future Dark Lord. It was funny, the way the Dark Lord spoke; you would think he felt for his mother. He defended her, and there was probably nothing else in the world he would defend, except perhaps his snake.

"Read, because believe me we will be starting back up with it on Monday." stated Severus firmly, pressing the book into his hands.

Harry looked down curiously, the title read - The Art of Closing One's Mind And Defending it. The book was very old; it looked ready to fall apart if he was honest. Which didn't surprise him, Occlumency and Legilimency was a very old ancient art but a useful one, he remembered Severus saying during his first attempt, well just before it. Opening the first page, he realized not once in the entire page was 'Occlumency or Legilimency' used. He voiced it to Severus, as he read.

"That is because this was the first of the books ever written on the subjects, there was no name for it." said Severus sitting opposite it him reading one of Salazar's journals. With his expressed permission of course, many of them he recognized but others he did not and this was just one book. Who knows what treasure he would uncover here in this lab? Where Salazar Slytherin spent the majority of his life, before moving to his 'Unplottable' estate. He could barely believe a place where the Hogwarts founder had stayed remained untouched.

"When do you think Professor Slytherin will return?" asked Harry grinning up from his book. He'd said it first as a joke, but the founder hadn't been the slightest bit bothered. Of course it wouldn't, he'd been a bloody teacher at this very school until he came down to the chamber then left permanently. He was curious how the family managed to get his locket, but not enough to ask.

"Whenever he is ready," smirked Severus wryly, before immersing himself in the book. He was in awe of the founder, he was so determined, cunning and just down right amazing. It's what the history books said about him, of course along with his desire to 'purge the school of Muggle-born's' which wasn't quite accurate. Although the big argument he and Godric Gryffindor was also correct, but only upon his death had they let bygones be bygones.

As Severus thought on Salazar Slytherin, Harry was also thinking about them, mostly how Godric Gryffindor acted like Ron a lot, spoke without thinking, but the other founders kept him in line. It was amusing watching them all, and he was honoured to be taught by them. Between the four of them and Severus, he was in with a real reasonable chance to defeat Voldemort. Even if it meant becoming a murderer, but he'd do it to save everyone…Merlin knows how he'd live with himself afterwards, but he'd do it.

"What does superannuated mean?" asked Harry, half an hour later. Some of the words in this book made no sense to him, but he was figuring it out - but this time he was baffled.

"Judging from the book you are reading, it will probably mean senile, old fashioned or outdated." said Severus without pause.

"Oh," said Harry before going back to his book, it was short, only seven chapters and he was already on the second one. He needed to learn Occlumency, to succeed as an Occlumens, if he hoped to beat Voldemort. He couldn't risk the evil wizard possessing him again. Merlin it had been so painful the last time, and he'd only been back a year and wasn't completely recovered. It was much longer now, and he feared if he didn't learn he would be lost. No, he couldn't let it happen, nor could he let the evil wizard mess with his mind or emotions. After that fiasco and losing his godfather, he'd finally realized why Snape and Dumbledore had been so determined he learn it. Hindsight is a bitch, and he wished he could go back and do it right, learn properly, but his stupid need to know everything had lost him his godfather.

"Are you alright?" enquired Severus, eyeing Harry making him jump.

"What? Hmm?" asked Harry looking over at his only companion.

"You've been looking at the same spot for over ten minutes, does something else in the book have you stymied?" asked Severus.

"No, just thinking." stated Harry, his green eyes filled with veiled worried.

"About?" queried Severus, putting the book down giving Harry his undivided attention, despite the fact he actually just wanted to read more of it. This was the first of Salazar's journals he'd been able to read, for the first few weeks he'd been too interested in the other more…obscure potion and defence books on the library Salazar had. Then again that's mostly what he had, potions, defence and books on Occlumency and Legilimency, which was understandable, since those were the subjects he liked.

"The fact I failed at Occlumency the first time," said Harry his voice haunted.

"Harry, it wasn't just your fault," said Severus with great difficulty, he could never admit failure easily. "Dumbledore should never have forced the task upon me, nor should I have taken my anger out on you."

"It wouldn't have mattered even if you didn't try and teach me without being angry, or if you had told me there were books on the subject." said Harry swallowing thickly, like Severus he found it difficult to confess. "I wanted to know what was going on, what it was, it's my fault."

"Have you ever told anyone this?" asked Severus calculatingly. "Dumbledore perhaps?"

"I may have mentioned it when I was yelling at him," admitted Harry, scratching his head as he thought on it.

"Then he should have told you this, it wasn't your desire to see what was going on, what it was, it was the Dark Lord's own desire bleeding through the dream. He was desperate to get his hands on it; he devoted an entire year instead of building his army on that prophecy. He as furious that his chance was thwarted, that he had once again been foiled by a fifteen year old boy." said Severus confidently, and it was true, although he would admit some of Harry's own curiosity had probably bled through. He would bet his Potion ability on the fact that it was mostly the Dark Lord's influence though.

"What exactly does this prophecy say?" asked Salazar, making an appearance in his portrait. Curious to know more. He'd never thought to ask Rowena, so it was a piece of information that wasn't known to him.

"Perhaps that's best kept to yourself," cautioned Severus, "And it's not because I don't trust you, but the more people that know the bigger the chance of it being revealed."

"It doesn't really matter, the prophecy is already happening whether it's revealed or not," said Harry quietly, his voice grim. "He, choosing me sealed both our fates."

"Care to elaborate?" croaked Severus, paling more if it as possible.

"Well it was like it was meant to happen; he only heard part of it, as if he was only supposed to. Him coming after me caused the next part to come to fruition." explained Harry, slightly alarmed by the look on Severus' face. His mind drifted to his conversation with Dumbledore, and his saying that someone had overheard the first part during the interview with Trelawney. "It was you, you heard the first part…you told Voldemort." his mind went black; he truly didn't know what to do with this information.

Salazar Slytherin remained quiet, watching the scene with trepidation, wondering if this was all going to blow up.

"Yes, it was I," admitted Severus, his tone filled with despair. "Myself and Lucius, it was a year before you were born…I had no idea he would take it to heart. In my opinion divination is a lot of hokum, complete poppycock by people wanting recognition and to scare people. When he began to plan on killing newborn babies I began to waver, but his choice to go after you clinched it for me."

"Why would it?" asked Harry, before he exclaimed loudly "You hate me, you hated my father…"

"But your mother was his best friend, the only person who accepted him sarcasm and all. The same feelings you share for Hermione Granger." said Rowena, rejoining the conversation. She had to, otherwise Harry would get the wrong idea, and he would think Severus had loved his mother as a lover not a friend. She had to nip the doubt in the bud so both of them could have the future she envisioned for both of them. Oh what a future it would be, it would also give them both cause to fight the war with a solidity that they don't have right now.

"You were mums best friend?" asked Harry softly, his mind drifting to that day in the cave talking to Sirius. His nose twitching in anger, Sirius had told him Severus had only been friends with Death Eaters. He had lied to him, and that hurt him deeply. He thought Sirius had been truthful to him, even if he did parrot most of what he said back to Dumbledore. The worst thing was he'd never be able to yell at Sirius for it, Harry only wished he'd known sooner.

"I was," said Severus cautiously, feeling Harry's anger, he wouldn't stop the child if he chose to curse him.

"So what exactly does this prophecy say?" asked Salazar, "Ouch, Ro! Watch it, I'm just curious."

Harry smothered his amusement; they were so funny to watch especially the women scolding the men. He couldn't really blame Severus, especially if he already felt awful about it, it wasn't as if he'd directly gone out and killed his mum and dad, or tried to have him killed. His actions just had more severe consequences than most did, like him not taking Occlumency seriously had caused him to lose his godfather. Even if he wanted to blame him, he couldn't, he had to learn how to defeat Voldemort, or he would die for real this time, without his mother's protection.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Said Harry grimly.

"I assume only the three first verses were heard?" asked Salazar understanding Harry's previous statements. Mark him his equal; going to kill him had in fact put the rest of the prophecy into motion. "The Dark Lord deciding to go there in effect chose you his equal, its nothing about power but rather the representation of the word. Status, rights and power."

"Because I was like him? A half blood?" asked Harry, he hadn't thought about it that way before. He'd just thought it meant literally.

"Indeed, now the power the Dark Lord knows not, power doesn't necessarily mean magical abilities, it could mean many things, emotions, feelings." suggested Salazar.

"Dumbledore," said Harry sarcastically, "Thinks its love, that I will destroy Voldemort with love."

"Stop using that name," hissed Severus wincing as a particular gab of agony coursed through him. "Why does nobody ever bloody listen to me?"

"Sorry," said Harry quietly.

"He might have not phrased it accurately, but he does have a point." inputted Rowena. "Those that love fight much fiercer than anyone in the world. They fight to keep those feelings, to keep their families safe. Can you imagine holding your new born child in your hands vowing to keep her safe…then going off to war so she can grow up in a world with peace, prosperity and love? All these things that wouldn't exist if he survived? Can you imagine how much conviction that would lie within you just so you can raise her? Remain the family you hope to be? These things are foreign to the Dark Lord; all he knows is anger and disgust. He cannot fathom the feelings that drive others to fight rather than kneel down in defeat." right now Harry lacked that in his life, but he could have it, if she could get the difficult, stubborn men to lower their guards and fall for each other…they'd have all that and more.

"Well when you put it that way…it does make sense." said Harry impressed, Dumbledore made it sound so pathetic but Rowena made it sound like the most natural thing in the world. Was she right though? Was it something as simple as love? Although he didn't really understand the meaning of the word. He'd never once been loved before in his life, all he knew was hatred, disgust and contempt…although he was sure his friends were fond of him…it was a far cry from loving someone so completely.

"Nothing would have changed if he had learnt it all, the fact that you could kill him would have motivated him more than anything else in that prophecy." said Severus tiredly, "Either must die at the hand of the other, he would have wanted rid of you before you could become a true threat to him. The prophecy would have still been fulfilled." it explained Harry's desire to learn everything, he had suspected as much as what had truly been discovered here tonight. There really were only so many conclusions one could reach with what he had heard. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…the one with the power to vanquish him, vanquish means kill, its why he'd sworn to protect him without complaint. Anything to avenge Lily, to make sure Harry survived, to live on in the world.

"I agree, if it were me it's probably something I would have done." said Salazar, Severus knew the Dark Lord well; it was a good thing if he was spying. Although if Rowena got her way, it wouldn't be for much longer. There was one thing about Rowena…she nearly always got her way, there was only a handful of times that he could remember when she didn't. He'd also learned of another instant when she hadn't, when her daughter died. It was a shame; she had adored her daughter, and her granddaughter more.


	14. Remerging from the Chamber Temporarily

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 14

Remerging From The Chamber 

 

"You know, its really strange being up here again," said Harry, musing out loud as he gazed around the room, looking at everything as if he couldn't remember exactly what it looked like. They were back in Severus' quarters, it was morning and they would be heading out to breakfast. One month had already gone by, it was unbelievable really, he had learned so much. Severus Snape knew so much, it was hard to believe he'd once felt anything but kinship with him. They had an understanding with one another that nobody could possible compare to. When he spoke to Severus, he listened, he no longer judged and sometimes he would see those obsidian eyes gleaming with understanding. Although he didn't like Severus trying to get information about the Dursley's out of him. Helga said talking about it would make him feel better, that it would no longer cause him nightmares or make him dwell on them. He no longer fought him rigorously about the Dursleys but he did find it easier not talking about it. He was just so used to people not believing him, even one month on and having five people to talk to still didn't help him realize they weren't judging him. Sal, Ro, Helga and Godric were great, their words inspired him greater than anyone else's ever had. They made him feel like he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Without people tearing into him, he began to feel everyone's conviction that he could defeat Voldemort.

"I know," said Severus dryly, moving away towards his bedroom. Slipping inside, he closed the door and quickly changed. To them it was night time, they had been training all day, but today they would be living it here at Hogwarts not in the chamber. Harry needed to get some proper light, sun, they were both rather pale since they spent so much time underground. They were getting enough vitamins that nothing would happen of course, but still, they had to take a break at some point. Meandering over his cupboard, he put his usual Potions garb on, instead of keeping the loose fitted clothes they trained in. The teachers would probably faint if they'd seen the clothes he'd taken to wearing down in the Chamber. While it would amuse him to no end, they couldn't let anyone see anything had changed. It might be a month to them, but to the teachers it wasn't even a day that had passed.

"We should invite Remus down," said Harry as Severus remerged from his bedroom. Harry was standing in front of the fireplace, warming up. Despite the fact they were underground, they'd never felt the cold. The room was always warm, but when the fire was on it was toasty warm. They never got bombarded with smoke despite the fact it had no chimney, he assumed it was some sort of spell. He'd never asked not wanting to embarrass himself, he was learning though.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus, sounding highly insulted, what the hell did the wolf know that he couldn't possibly teach Harry? Or that's what he told him was bothering him; he didn't even touch upon the fact he felt jealous. He was very good at ignoring things he didn't want to dwell on.

"Well without the effects of the moon…he wont turn into his wolf form, a few months without turning might actually make him feel better." said Harry. "He's the closest thing I have to a parent that I hate seeing him in pain. He's practically incapacitated for days after the transformation. It might help him put on his much needed weight as well. He looks so much older than he really is." hell even Severus looked younger than Remus; all the transformations were killing him.

"Did you bring the chain?" asked Severus, not bothering to reply. It was true, down there the mangy mutt wouldn't transform. How could he there was no moon? Still he liked the both of them being on their own, even if he would never admit it out loud. It gave him the much needed freedom from spying, Dumbledore's meddling and expectations, the persona he created to teach students…for the first time in a long time he was able to be the man he was. It was still a novel experience one month on.

"Yeah," said Harry, hooking the chain with his fingers to show Severus.

"Good, hold still I'm going to do the charm now." said Severus, before magic washed over Harry in droves.

"Sev…won't Dumbledore be able to sense this?" asked Harry quietly.

Severus snorted, and not for the first time. "Did he notice you constantly wore glamour's?" he pointed out without replying.

"I don't know, he never asked about them but if he did…he wouldn't draw attention to it - he wouldn't want everyone to know." said Harry shrugging his shoulders, as if he was unbothered by it.

Severus could see right through him, Dumbledore's manipulations hurt Harry, even now. It wasn't hard to guess why; Harry had come to Hogwarts starved for affection, only for Dumbledore to give him constant special attention. Making him feel special, wanted, and needed like he hadn't experienced before. Only as he got older did he begin to understand ulterior motives, and realized he was being used. Knowing didn't help or automatically wipe the old feelings Harry had of the old fool. It just made him feel betrayed and angry as well as the old fondness he'd had for Dumbledore. Over time he would find others to gift his feelings to, it would help him get over Dumbledore's callousness.

"There, I think that will do." said Severus eyeing Harry critically making sure the complex glamour was full proof. Staring at it here and now, he realized probably for the first time how far Harry had come along. The school was in for quite a shock when the full glamour was dropped in their presence. He was simply stunning, and didn't his green eyes just add to the affect?

A sigh left Harry's lips; the urge just to turn tail and go back down to the Chamber was strong. It was his safe heaven, pretty much how his cupboard had felt to him as a child. Where his Aunt and Uncle left him alone, and he could play with the few toy soldiers he'd nabbed from the bin when Petunia threw them away and bought him a big new box full of them. He could see how Salazar had spent so long down there, it was comfortable, he'd never really cared for the company of others much. Why should he anyway? They never really cared about HIM but the stupid scar on his forehead their stupid 'boy-who-lived'.

"Potter, are you alright?" asked Severus, noticing the vacant look in his eyes. Sometimes late at night he would get that look, but he'd never disturbed him.

"Back to Potter are we?" asked Harry, his green eyes filling with hurt.

"For the moment yes, nothing can look as if its changed." stated Severus pointedly. "Now let's get down to breakfast, I will be going to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley later if you wish to come."

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly, of course, but he didn't need to do it down here. He didn't say anything of course, since the words 'Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade' had caught his attention. "I'd like to, I finished my chocolate two weeks ago, I'll need to bring more to last me a month at a time." he grinned at Severus widely, acting like a child aptly described in a candy shop.

"Very well," said Severus, moving off before rolling his eyes. He understood now of course, as a young child Harry hadn't eaten a single sweet. The only sugary thing he remembered ever having was at the age of eleven, before his Hogwarts letter came. An ice cream cone of all things, when his obese cousin decided he did not like it. He understood it, since he hadn't received many sweets during his childhood either. Most of them came ironically enough from Lily's mother and father. He always spent as much time with Lily as he could, so he didn't have to go back home to his parents. To the abuse, to watching his father terrify his mother, a witch who could kill him with two words…endured the beatings to this day he didn't understand why. Being with Lily so often, her parents used to give him sweets as well as the girls. It was an act of kindness he never forgot, Lily had been just like them…Petunia was a vile excuse for a human being and should have been killed years ago.

"Ah, Severus! Harry!" beamed Dumbledore, as Severus and Harry entered the Great Hall looking uncomfortable and decidedly very put out. The two did notice how tense the Headmaster was, and his twinkle was significantly reduced, he was not happy about something.

"Headmaster," said Severus curtly, as his long legs swiftly stalked up to the teachers table. With his long strides he took only a few seconds to sit down and begin helping himself. He paid no mind to any of the teachers or Harry, after all Severus Snape would never do that. The urge to make sure Harry was alright though remained strong, but Harry could look after himself. He knew that, he'd been doing it before they entered the chamber. Not that it was anything new, worrying about Harry; he did it constantly since the young man had been introduced to the wizarding world.

"Come, Harry! Sit up here beside us plenty of room," said Albus, patting to the chair right next to him, Hagrid's chair unless he was pretty much mistaken. No Hagrid sat next to Flitwick, on the other side it was McGonagall's seat he was taking. "Minerva will not be joining us today, no worries." he teased softly.

Harry trudged up to the table, feeling deeply uncomfortable and not having to fake it. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity, for years he'd wished to remain at Hogwarts instead of going home. Now here he was, and it could barely tolerate it. He did immediately begin piling food on his plate, more than any of the teachers had probably seen him consume in a day, if they had paid the slightest bit of attention. None had, well apart from Albus Dumbledore, but he probably had other things on his mind than actually watching what Harry ate and didn't eat.

"You must be very hungry, my boy." observed Albus, surprised when Harry practically inhaled it.

"I am," said Harry defiantly. "It happens when you've been starved for weeks." he snapped out through gritted teeth.

"Forgive me, Harry, I meant no offence." said Albus quietly, there was something different about the young man. Just yesterday his magic would have flared in his anger, yet nothing of the sort did. Frowning in contemplation, he mechanically ate his breakfast as he ate. "I would like for us to talk in my office, after breakfast is over." it wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"No thank you, Headmaster." said Harry immediately, he didn't want to be alone or talk with the old fool.

"I must insist." said Albus firmly.

"I must decline!" Harry shot back irritated, his food was beginning to look less appealing the more time he spent in Dumbledore's company. You could tell, as the half plate of uneaten food, began to get shoved violently around the plate. His body was hunched over it, just wanting this whole thing over with as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Potter, I am your Headmaster, you will show the proper respect." said Albus his voice going slightly harsh; completely infuriated at the way Harry was speaking to him. Thankfully most of the teachers were out of hearing distance, with the exception of Severus.

"Fine, I'm sorry I must decline, Headmaster." said Harry, his tone however was as respectful as one could get.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor the second Hogwarts starts back up, Potter." snapped Severus, playing his part. Also warning the boy he was going too far, he hadn't been quite this furious at Dumbledore before going down. Unfortunately it had over a month to fester in the young man, who had never been quite so able to quell his anger. Yet all teenagers went through it, some called it puberty others called it 'teenager rebellion'. Salazar and he were going to have to teach Harry the finer points of being a true Slytherin. Evidently Harry had been spending too much time in the Lions den with Ronald Weasley that some of it had rubbed off on him. Although he couldn't blame him for being angry, Dumbledore's manipulations were going too far.

Harry just turned away and stared at his food, his stomach churning. He knew what Dumbledore would want to talk about, he was just terrified he ends up drugged or forced into it. His imagination was going wild, but it had every right to, when Dumbledore wanted something he usually got his way. He was determined he would have more power to defeat Voldemort. Everything that happened was what Dumbledore wanted to happen, with the exception of the deception he and Severus had going at the moment. If it did happen nobody would believe him, Dumbledore was just too well enamoured by the entire world.

"My office, Mr. Potter." said Albus, standing up having finished his meal.

"Fine," muttered Harry, sounding very petulant. Swallowing thickly, he looked at Severus his green eyes filled with some despair. As he followed Albus Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, looking as if he was going to his doom apposed to the Headmasters office.

Severus frowned before his face became impassive again, he'd never seen that particular look on Harry's face before. Could it…could it actually have been a pleading look? Staring at the door which had closed behind the two figures contemplating where he'd seen that look before. Almost as if he had amazing recall, his mind transported him back to six years ago, those same green eyes filled with despairing wildness. The day he had caught them inside instead of being out, when they went down the trapdoor. When he realized he would have to do it himself, resignation, and a baffling need for help. Standing up abruptly, he said nothing to the others sitting there as he stalked back down the Great Hall. Almost breaking out into a run to get to the Headmaster's office, Harry obviously didn't want to be with the Headmaster.

 

"Tea? My boy?" asked Albus taking a seat, pouring himself one as he waited patiently for Harry to answer.

Harry gritted his teeth, he wasn't Dumbledore's boy and would never be. "No." he managed to get out through clenched teeth. He would never drink or eat anything Dumbledore gave him.

"Are you sure? It's a delightful beverage, one of my favourites." Dumbledore stated, smiling at Harry over his half moon glasses.

"I'm sure," said Harry, refusing to look at the old fool. If he attempted to get into his mind, he would realize that he had learned Occlumency. Not something he could allow to happen, at least not yet, maybe later on in the year once they stopped using the room. Part of him didn't care, but he wanted to continue using the Chamber. To do that he had to make sure they weren't caught, if anyone found out…that would be it.

"Well, I guess we should get down to business." said Albus calmly, irritated that the child refused to look at him. If it wasn't for Voldemort, Potter wouldn't have needed to know what Occlumency and Legilimency were. The irritating thorn in his side, he couldn't wait until both he and Potter were gone and he rose triumphant from the ashes to lead them once more.

Harry remained silent, digging his fingernails into his palm until he could feel the blood droplets forming. He hadn't been angry in a month, so he was finding it difficult to handle it. It was as if the very sight of Dumbledore was enough to send him into a clouded rage. He didn't understand it, if he could remain calm in front of Voldemort, why couldn't he do the same with Dumbledore? Unless the so called bond was interfering when it came to Dumbledore.

"Nymphadora came to me last night, I'm sure I do not need to repeat what she said." stated Albus, still not getting Harry's full attention. He was looking at his mouth, preventing eye to eye meetings. "She is trying to help you, my boy, why are you suddenly trying to do everything in your power to prevent your success at defeating Voldemort?"

"I can do it on my own." said Harry.

"No, you cannot. He is much too powerful. You will go through with this my boy. As your magical guardian I can force the issue, but it will be much worse believe me. Not only will you do this but I will ensure you are married, not something I suspect you want. The choice is yours, whatever road you decide to take." said Albus grimly. "I shall see about getting you a room of your own, and see if Nymphadora is willing after the way you treated her."

Harry bit his tongue, trying to remain calm, but his breathing was erratic and he felt as though his ears were being ambushed by a million angry bees. The urge to glare at Dumbledore was strong, but he successfully managed to keep his gaze averted. Wincing in agony when he realized blood was all over the palm of his hand. Pressing it against his cloak, not even wanting a drop of it to fall anywhere. Since the tournament he was always extremely self conscious about cutting himself. Just then there was a loud knock on the door, distracting Harry momentarily.

"Enter." stated Albus, trying not to be too surprised.

"Headmaster," said Severus nodding curtly. "Move, Potter."

"Where exactly are you going, Severus?" enquired Albus, his blue eyes barely hiding his suspicion. They had gone out of Hogwarts yesterday as well, according to the wards.

"Diagon Alley, I'm getting the brats school things, while I get a few items I need for the summer. I am not pandering to Potters every whim. He goes when I am ready to take him, and that time is now. Potter, I said move." snapped Severus, angry. He could see blood on Harry's hands and became worried; he hid it by being even grouchier.

"Yes sir," said Harry quietly, his head staring at the floor as he stood up. Almost wanting to grin at the annoyed twitch on Dumbledore's face. He didn't need to be a Legilimens to figure out his problem, here he was rebelling against Dumbledore's authority but he caved into 'Professor Snape's'. Perhaps he should do it more often, although it might backfire, but he didn't know how it could.

Both men left the Headmaster's office, and one irate Headmaster behind. Oddly enough they didn't notice the lack of Albus Dumbledore's familiar. After all Fawkes was always in the Headmaster's office unless he was away for a few seconds delivering a letter.

 

"Let me see your hand," said Severus as soon as he could drag Harry into the alcoves. He didn't think much on how it would look, he had no desire to. Usually only students who wanted to have 'alone time' with one another did this. Although he wouldn't have minded, but Harry was extremely young and would never go for a man twenty one years his senior. However his subconscious didn't care for that, and continued to taunt him as he slept with images that made him extremely uncomfortable to be in close proximity of the young man.

Harry didn't need to ask him why or which one merely handed his right hand over. Oddly enough he hadn't felt the pain until afterwards. He had dug into his palm twice, with enough force behind it to bring out crescent moon shaped cuts behind. The blood oozed steadily as he held his hand out flat for Severus' inspection. Non-verbally Severus cast a silencing spell around them as he caught sight of the damage.

Severus winced, "Merlin, what the hell did he say in there?" demanded Severus. Quickly retrieving his Potions bag, and unrolling it out on the window sill.

"How…how long…do you have a magical guardian for?" whispered Harry, his face pale and ashen. His eyes were filled with panic, true panic and fear.

"A magical guardian is for good, Harry. Pretty much like a parent or godfather/mother." explained Severus, not seeing the look on his face.

"But can they marry you off?" Harry asked, his voice trembling, despite the fact his body was steady.

Severus' eyes snapped up to Harry's face seeing him properly for the first time. "Technically you are seventeen years old, but according to your birth date you are still sixteen until July thirty first in a fortnight's time." stated Severus, his heart pounding away like a drum. He didn't need to ask Harry why he would want such information; it was obvious that's what Albus had threatened him with. He couldn't believe how low the Headmaster was willing to go. All just to get Harry's magical maturity to come forward. It would be tantamount to bloody rape since Harry wasn't willing, he wouldn't get his bloody magic. Dumbledore was taking a big risk, he must be desperate but why? What had changed in the last few years?

A few flicks of his wand, the blood was gone, wound sterilized; placing it back into his holster he grabbed a salve. Spreading it on the red tears of skin, watching as they knitted together, leaving just red crescent shapes behind. Muttering ferula a bandage wrapped itself around Harry's hand, keeping him from scratching at the healing skin.

"Before you go into a complete panic, you are best going to Gringotts to find out what you can." said Severus, trying to keep Harry calm and level headed. "Deep breathes, inhale, exhale, good, imagine yourself flying in the sky, at peace, don't allow anyone to disturb it. Compartmentalize your thoughts, that's it good, easy, that's it, come back." he murmured watching Harry do just that. He knew when Harry was back to his normal composure, the young man he was used to seeing for this past month.

"Better?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, as he replaced everything in his potions bag and slipped it easily into his pocket with experienced practice.

"Yeah," said Harry quietly, feeling calm now that his Occlumency walls were fully back up, and securely.

"Let's get to Diagon Alley and check in at Gringotts first, all else can wait." said Severus, he was rather worried himself. Slytherins had always been selfish, so he didn't want anyone else to have Harry - even if he knew he would never have him. It was just in their nature to kill the competition so to speak. He wanted Harry for himself, which was why he didn't want Lupin in the Chamber. He kept warring with himself, to claim Harry and make sure he knew he belonged to him or well basically stopping himself from the inevitable fallout of Harry not even being sexually respective to him. If Dumbledore was his magical guardian…well he may be able to take advantage of it. Cursing himself inwardly, this was Harry's life he shouldn't be thinking like that. Swearing violently to himself, promising he wouldn't interfere with any choice Harry made.

"Alright," said Harry his voice still held a note of a tremble to it.

Severus nodded firmly, as he once again vowed not to interfere if he could win Harry over then he would do so. Not with underhand tactics, no the Slytherin way wasn't how you get someone's heart and keep it. No doubt if he found out it would destroy any hope of reconciliation. Harry seemed like a very unforgiving young man; with what life had thrown at him he wasn't surprised. Or should he say it was just lately, the last year or so since before then he'd been sickeningly loyal, forgiving everyone for walking over him repeatedly.

Removing the silencing spell, both of them left the alcove, resuming their personas and making their way quickly out of Hogwarts.

 

"I need to speak to Griphook please," said Harry, as he entered the main hall at Gringotts with Severus by his side heavily disguised. The Goblins no doubt saw right through it. 

"What is it regarding?" asked the Goblin, staring at him with his black beady eyes.

"My account, which I would like to be conducted in private." stated Harry, no hint of shyness or awe like he had experienced at Gringotts the previous visits when he was younger.

"Follow me," the Goblin grunted, his black eyes gleaming with respect. It jumped from its stool behind the counter and moved along, coming to a stop beside them. Jerking its head he led them down the marble corridor and opened a door. "Griphook will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," said Harry firmly, sitting himself down. The only show of nerves he had was the fact his foot tapped very impatiently against the marble floor. The door opened within a few seconds, with a familiar Goblin Harry knew to be Griphook.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" asked Griphook, walking around the desk and hoping onto the seat. He paid no attention to Severus, after all he had been requested for Harry not him.

"Do I have a magical guardian?" demanded Harry.

"I think, what Mr. Potter means to ask is, is Albus Dumbledore his magical guardian." stated Severus dryly. "All magical children have a magical guardian Mr. Potter. At least those who live in the magical world, and especially all pureblood families. The reason for that is quite simple; they have no brothers or sisters. Nobody who could possibly take the heir to such an old family."

"Is he?" asked Harry, putting the information Severus had revealed away for analysis at a later date.

"He is, since you were put down for Hogwarts the moment you were born, and your parents died, and Sirius Black was imprisoned there was no other magical person capable of filling that role." said Griphook, unaware that this wasn't what Harry wanted to hear.

"FUCK!" cursed Harry bitterly, his head falling into his hands as he groaned.

"I assume it wouldn't matter if technically Harry is already seventeen years old?" queried Severus.

Griphook looked at him with an odd twinkle in its eyes, as if he knew all of their secrets. "Unfortunately not, otherwise you would just be looking at a prison sentence for tampering with time. Whether you actually tampered with it will matter little to them."

"How can I stop this?" whispered Harry, gazing at Severus in despair. Praying that somehow the Slytherin would have all the answers he didn't. For the first time unfortunately, Severus didn't have any answers for him. There was absolutely nothing of the confident reckless young man he'd become.

"We'll come up with something," said Severus, "We won't stop looking until we find a way." hopefully Rowena would know how to stop Dumbledore. If she chose to reveal it of course, since he knew from the others and himself that she was stubborn when she wanted to be. He understood where she was coming from; she saw it both as a gift and a curse. He could only imagine what it was like seeing people you knows life flashing before your very eyes.

Harry nodded, "Sirius was never charged with a crime, doesn't that mean he was technically still my magical guardian?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Mr. Black is no longer alive, even if Albus Dumbledore wasn't, he is now as Headmaster of your school." stated Griphook.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry glaring at Griphook suspiciously.

"Mr. Potter, his will was read, your magical guardian stood in your stead. Are you telling me he's violated the very nature of the guardianship by not telling you about the will reading or what you received as part of your inheritance?" demanded Griphook incensed.

"Why didn't Remus tell me?" Harry blurted out blankly.

"Lupin still has a somewhat…idealised version of the Headmaster." replied Severus bluntly. "He probably didn't want to talk about it, or bring it up in fear of hurting your feelings." the last part was spewed sarcastically, he just couldn't help himself. 

Of course Severus forgot the fact that others were grieving for a wizard he hated. The reason Remus didn't bring it up was not out of respect for Albus Dumbledore. No, he thought Harry knew already, and both of them were avoiding talking about Sirius. It was just too raw too new still, even after nearing two years since Sirius fell through the veil. Harry of course wasn't sure what to think, but still trusted Remus regardless, and always would until he proved otherwise. 

"Can…did he leave any letter?" demanded Harry, determinedly, sitting up straighter.

"We do not know you would need to look into each vault yourself Mr. Potter." said Griphook. "We only know the amount of money in each vault. The rest of it is all private, as it should be."

"Since Dumbledore didn't tell me, I don't suppose he failed in his duty and it's a way for me to get out?" grumbled Harry, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid not," said Griphook wondering what was going on, but knowing better than to ask.

"Thank you," sighed Harry standing up.

"These are the contents and vaults you received from Mr. Black, it's been added to the Potter accounts," said Griphook handing over wads of parchment, after clicking his fingers and them appearing. "You will also need to sign this to state you received them."

"Thanks," sighed Harry, lifting the self inking quill and scribbling his name. "Does Dumbledore have access to my account?"

"No, since you do not live with him he wouldn't receive a penny for your upkeep." explained Griphook.

"Huh, does that mean the bloody Dursley's got my money?!" cried Harry, shaking with sudden rage. His mind shouting out all the words over the years that the Dursley's had insisted. Taken him in out of the goodness of their hearts, let them eat off their table, housed him despite the fact he was an ungrateful burden on them.

"They were given a generous allowance, yes." stated Griphook, "It is all in the ledgers I gave you."

Breathing harshly through his nostrils, anger rolling over him in waves.

"Easy, remember what I taught you. You will not defeat him when you wear your heart on your sleeve." snapped Severus, pressing his hand tightly around Harry's bicep. "I am not teaching you how to clear your mind if this is how you are going to be every time something does not go your way. It is the past, Harry; let it go, let them go you need to if you want a future."

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded mutely, only relaxing once Severus had removed his hand from his arm. Severus made it look easy, but it wasn't, he hated the fact Severus was also right about him needing to let go of the anger. He didn't half bloody make him feel like shit while doing it as well.

"Let's get this over with, you can take your anger out in the Chamber later." whispered Severus so low that the Goblin couldn't possibly here.

"I think I need to," croaked Harry, before he placed the parchment into his pocket and quickly vanishing out of the office. Severus once again had his back and you know what? Harry wouldn't have wanted anyone else there. He had confidence that they could find themselves an answer, no matter how difficult it might be. He would need to get a lot of chocolate and clothes actually, since they had expanded to their capacity. Obviously he couldn't go to Madam Malkin's since he'd been there only yesterday…unless they just went in with measurements and pretended to go there for someone else. He didn't want to leave the Chamber unless he absolutely positively must. He certainly wasn't going to if he didn't get an answer. He would remain hidden until the entire fortnight was up in the real world, which would probably be nearing a year in the Chamber. He found himself unbothered by that, he wasn't about to let Dumbledore use him for any 'greater good'.

A blast of fresh air caused him to relax, now that he had a plan he felt better. Stepping out into the sunshine, having no need to go to a teller - he still had his gold coins from the last time. "Are you going to put the Basilisk skin on the market yet?"

"I cannot until he is defeated," said Severus dryly.

"He would just think it's me," shrugged Harry, "He knows I destroyed his diary and probably that I killed the basilisk."

"Hmm, perhaps." said Severus thoughtfully, his eyes cleaning every crevice of Diagon Alley, making sure it was safe. He could never stop a habit that he felt as though he had had for a lifetime. He couldn't wait until they were safely ensconced in the Chamber again. They were all out; Dobby was making an appearance at the Kitchen, for a while before going to Slytherin's home to get more supplies for them.


	15. Back In The Chamber Again - Dumbledore Plots

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 15 

Back In The Chamber Again 

 

Harry sat bundled up on the sofa, a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate sat beside him as well as a large mug of coffee. He certainly needed it after the day he'd had, the outcome wasn't looking good at all. The founders had been completely enraged when Harry told them what Dumbledore had said. Harry was kind of glad that they'd reacted like that; it made him feel normal for his own reaction. Severus on the other hand wasn't one to get angry at situations as he was coming to realise, well most situations. He wished he had half of Severus' decorum. Harry had spent over an hour talking to Rowena, Helga, Salazar and Godric trying to figure out a way to get out of Dumbledore's manipulative tyranny. Regretfully no solution seemed eminent, so called 'weeks' away from his coming off age, there would be no lucrative reason for him to become emancipated, added to the fact it would take longer for it to go through.

Even trying to get an apprenticeship required Dumbledore's permission. Of course Salazar had a more…devil-may-care attitude towards it. He'd quite frankly told him to go out and fuck someone, and then everything would get back to normal. He stated that at least he would be getting a choice on whom to have his first time with. That back in the day most people were already married and had children already by this age. While acknowledging things were different, and he shouldn't push his own times practices onto him, he was just trying to help him realize it wasn't the end of the world.

Sighing softly, Harry wanted to have the same attitude as Salazar towards it, but he'd wanted his first time to be with someone who gave a shit about him. It was such a girly outlook to have, he realized this, and never voiced it out loud. It was probably down to the fact he'd never really had anyone care about him growing up. He'd had everything sacrificed for him, either by the wizarding world on a whole, Dumbledore or Voldemort. Was it so wrong of him to want to give a piece of himself to someone that gave a shit about him? Not as a bloody weapon.

"It doesn't do to dwell on it, Harry." said Severus, sitting himself across from the brooding teenager.

"Oh? And would you just let them manipulate you into marrying someone?" asked Harry bitterly.

"No," stated Severus, immediately and without the slightest hesitation.

"And why not?" asked Harry, a knowing look in his green eyes as he gazed at Severus.

"I have given both of them enough of my life without that as well." replied Severus, impassively. He knew Harry was trying to make his own point, and was doing so in a Slytherin fashion without revealing emotion that could be used against him later. This was the Harry he preferred, the real Harry, not the scared teenager he'd seen today. Admittedly having something so far out of your control happening would make you vulnerable.

"Exactly, haven't I done the same? My chance of a family, my childhood, my teenage years, any chance of having a close relationship with someone I could potentially call parents." answered the teenager, asking the question on his mind. If Dumbledore hadn't put him with the Dursley's he would have been young enough to have a new family. A new mother and father figure, a peaceful life or at least as peaceful as his life could have ever been. "Now he wants my future too?"

"Harry…he probably already has your future planned out," said Severus, his tone slightly hesitant.

"What future Snape? What future? He hasn't trained me one iota since I came into this damn world of death and torture! I don't have one; he doesn't plan on me surviving the fight between us. All this….the years…it's just an interlude before the real thing. If I did survive… and he wanted otherwise…I dread to think what he would or could do in retaliation." hissed Harry, his coffee sloshing causing him to wince. Wiping it away, he cleared his mind as he'd been taught. All his memories and thoughts locking themselves behind his Occlumency walls.

"Dumbledore might be many things, that I would never deny but he wouldn't outright murder anyone or ask someone to do it for him. He may just fail to appear at someone's time of need, or do what he's done to you and fail to train you for what's to come. If you survive, I can guarantee Dumbledore won't try anything." murmured Severus quietly. "I didn't go from one Dark Lord to another, no matter how much you try and demonize Dumbledore, he isn't the real enemy."

"Right now, he is to me. Dumbledore's done more than Voldemort ever has to make my life a misery." confessed Harry, before finishing his mug of coffee and placing it on the table. Blindly looking for his chocolate, somehow it always made him feel better.

Severus observed the teenager, not having anything he could say regarding that statement. It was true, in a weird way; all the Dark Lord had done was try and kill him. Dumbledore on the other hand had controlled all aspects of Harry's life since his parents died.

"I'm just going to stay down here until my birthday has come and gone, that way he cannot force me into anything." stated Harry, his green eyes glimmering with what could only be described as devilish satisfaction.

"You are aware that by then you'll be nineteen years old correct?" stated Severus, his lips twitching in sardonic amusement. They'd been down for an entire month, and on the outside world only a single night had passed. One month to twelve hours, two months to a single day needless to say it was complicated. Seven days was fourteen months, a fortnight would make it twenty-four months. That was two years and four months, for a single fortnight, it just blew his mind really. He hadn't thought much on it, if he was honest, but now he had…his mind was completely blown.

"Really?" gasped Harry gaping utterly astonished.

"Two months to a single day, two weeks would be twenty four months, you do the math." Severus said sardonically, his lips twisted in amusement as he looked at the shock on Harry's face.

"Nineteen," breathed Harry, just to stay down here until he was free of Dumbledore's manipulation. "I could learn so much in two years…I really do have a chance don't I? I mean if you stay too." he couldn't forget that bit of information. Severus might not even want to stay down that long, two years was a long time to remain down in the chamber of secrets.

"You are forgetting whatever contract Dumbledore might have already made up for you." added Godric appearing in the portrait with Rowena.

"Has he Ro?" asked Harry his breathing hitching.

"No," said Rowena, almost reluctant, she didn't like revealing things about the future.

"Will he?" Harry then asked, urging her silently to answer his question.

"That I cannot say, not because I don't want to, you know as well as I do everyone changes their minds each minute. I could say no right now, but next day it could be yes, and I refuse to be blamed." said Rowena her arms on her hips as she stared at Harry in warning.

"I realize that," sighed Harry, nodding his head to her in respect. "At least he hasn't created one so far."

"The only thing that supersedes any contract he creates is a bonding between two people. Much like the one Salazar and Razile had." said Godric. They didn't have a portrait with their significant others, nor did their partners have portraits created either. It was one of their regrets, if they could change time it was the one thing they'd change. They hadn't cared for their portraits either, but endued it wanting part of them to exist and help with the school after their mortal bodies had passed on to the next great adventure. They were grateful for it now, but infuriated that this Dumbledore had frozen their portrait and had the gall to lie about their friendship and the history of Hogwarts.

"None of you did the same?" asked Severus curiously, arching an eyebrow.

"No," confessed Godric, "None of us would have risked our magic."

"Not even you? Godric Gryffindor?" teased Harry, finding it ironic that Salazar Slytherin was the only one with the guts to do whatever he had to for love. Perhaps that's why he had been found wanting when it came to being a Slytherin.

"Not even I," confessed Godric wryly. It didn't mean he didn't love his wife any less, plus she had been very powerful in her own right. A small smile spread across his face as he thought of her, before a bittersweet one took its place. She had died giving birth to their third child. Helga had tried her best to save her, but she'd been unsuccessful, Corenia had been a bit old to have another child. They had two children that were already grown up, at least by their standards back in the day.

"Why is bonding that dangerous?" asked Harry, frowning in contemplation.

"Dangerous…no, but if you care about your magic and your partner is magically a lot less powerful then perhaps its silly." said Rowena.

"In other words you share magic, and if your partner is weaker than you they get your magic until they can become your equal." said Severus. "Although it has its upsides, you can share magic, if you get into trouble it can be poured through the bond."

"Anyone that elects to bond to another usually has quite equal magical cores, you are always attracted to someone that is near enough equal to you." said Rowena.

"How does that work?" asked Harry confused.

"Have you ever seen a couple with one being more power than the other?" Godric pointed out.

Harry thought about Arthur and Molly; he hadn't seen them using magic much when he was younger. Although now, he could see what they meant, Arthur and Molly were powerful, almost equal in their magical displays. Frowning deeply, he couldn't think of a single other couple, magical couple that he knew. At least not properly, he'd never seen Narcissa Malfoy using magic…the Grangers weren't magic…the Dursleys hadn't been either. Seriously how is it that he'd never seen another couple? Even in the Order they were all either single, or really old and without partners. Hermione and Ron…where they really magically compatible? They certainly weren't mentally! Hermione was much smarter than Ron. Even Ron would agree to that, but when he wanted to be he did alright with the spells. Hermione still got them all first, which meant she was magically more powerful…or was it just because she concentrated? They could all agree he was the most powerful of the Trio yet Hermione still got stuff first. So perhaps Ron was more powerful than he assumed over the years.

"I've never really met many couples," confessed Harry quietly.

"There are books in the library if you are curious about bonding," said Salazar, after being caught up with what was going on courtesy of Godric.

"Thanks," said Harry, thoughtfully.

"What do we begin next?" Severus said out loud, changing the subject. He didn't want Harry thinking about bonding to anyone. It made him decidedly on edge, he wanted Harry for himself and nobody else was good enough for the powerful wizard. Harry had perfected Occlumency, although outside it was debatable whether he had or not. Hopefully as he continued he would gain more control of his emotions and the outbursts. The real test would be whether he could stop the Dark Lord or not. Or if that was even possible, but he was hopeful that whatever bond they had could be controlled with Occlumency.

"Potions?" wondered Harry.

"No, you are quite good at the sixth year ones," admitted Severus wryly, he didn't quite understand it himself. How he could perfect the sixth year ones but the lower ones he still had trouble with.

"That's because of you, your book," confessed Harry, flushing red.

"Ah, you prefer precise written instructions." Severus stated calmly.

"I don't understand why they don't tell you the way you do!" said Harry, sounding too eager for his own ears.

"You shouldn't need told," said Severus dryly, "If you read the books you'd understand that."

"That's not true, Hermione and Malfoy are the best in Potions, but during sixth year I completed all the potions much better than they did. It annoyed the hell out of them, and you too but thanks to the glamour I had on the book nobody saw the real thing." said Harry, "They don't tell us to slowly crush the bean they tell us to cut it up to get the juices! There are a thousand other ingredients wrongly being prepared … or rather better prepared with your instruction!"

"Alright, Harry, I'll show you how it's done," replied Severus, smirking ferally.

Harry stared at him wondering why he had a sinking feeling he was going to regret this…big time.

 

"Do you think Harry is alright?" asked Hermione, for the millionth time as she sat in the bedroom herself and Ginny was in. Ron was with them of course, as he always was when he wasn't sleeping.

"I hope so," said Ron, his eyes shadowed, "At least he's at Hogwarts now." he wouldn't need to worry about sending him packages of food. Although he would still send him some stuff, like his mums cookies, fudge and things like that. He would like them regardless of whether he was at Hogwarts or not, no doubt he wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get sweets. The House had been placed under Fidelius so they didn't have to worry about the Burrow being attacked.

"He's so lucky!" grumbled Ginny, "I wish I was with him." a look of adoration crossed her face. Inwardly though she wanted to scoff, the only reason she mentioned Potter so much was in case she had a chance to be Lady Potter. She had too much fun with the seventh years to care much about Harry during the year. It was going home that made her realize she had nothing, and she wanted money and lots of it. Her 'admirers' were fun while they lasted, the ones that gave her things lasted longer of course. She liked it when they bought her affection. Especially clothes, and naughty underwear they wanted her to wear. Biting her lip, with a far away look in her eye she felt herself tighten - Merlin she hated being cooped up. Maybe she could get away for a while, hook up with someone...anyone. She didn't have privacy to even play with herself because of pencil neck Granger, who would never sneak off to Ron - how boring.

"He's not always been lucky," muttered Ron, his friend had been tortured by Voldemort again. He hoped he was alright, but unlike a few years ago, he wasn't going to listen to Dumbledore. He was going to write to Harry, make sure he knew whose side he was on. He wasn't sure what Hermione would do if she found out, but he liked to think the dressing down Harry had given them in fifth year had gotten through. He wondered if he could ask his mum and dad if he could go to Hogwarts early as well. Spend some time with Harry before Hogwarts started back up, with so many different classes he didn't get to see either Hermione or Harry a lot. "Harry's been through a lot."

Ginny of course wasn't listening; too busy deep in though on what she could be doing if she got away.

Hermione gazed at her boyfriend in pride, he was growing up. She had feared for so long that he wouldn't, but he was and it was amazing to see. Ron had always been a bit too prideful, jealous even and insensitive. He was beginning to feel empathy for others, not just himself. He was putting himself in Harry's shoes and feeling what he had his entire life. He was up to something through, she could always tell, he got quiet when he was thinking about doing something he shouldn't.

"What are you up to?" whispered Hermione, but there was no need since they were in her bedroom. Molly was down stairs cooking breakfast and a batch of cookies if the smell was anything to go on.

"Just wondering if maybe we can go to Hogwarts as well," shrugged Ron, "Harry's bound to be bored by himself - especially with Snape around making his life a misery."

"Ron! He's a teacher," protested Hermione. "He wouldn't be allowed to do anything like that during the holidays. Plus we don't even know if he's there, for all we know its just Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall it IS the summer holidays."

"Hopefully," said Ron, Snape was a bastard to Harry; he didn't need to deal with him during the summer as well.

"Do you think Mum will let us go to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny rejoining the conversation. She would have better luck with Harry if he was alone in Hogwarts. He would be happy for company plus there would be no distractions, and if they got together before Hogwarts began again maybe she could...convince him to buy her new Hogwarts stuff. He was a virgin though, he wouldn't be any good but she could mould him into a lover just right for her.

"I don't think so," said Hermione in contemplation, "But it can't hurt to ask."

"Mum hardly ever says no to me," said Ginny smugly. If she couldn't get to Hogwarts she was definitely going out. She would just tell her mother she was going to Luna's and have some fun. Licking her lips, she forced herself to listen to the conversation again.

"Going to Hogwarts is hardly going to be her decision," Hermione pointed out bluntly. "She will need Professor Dumbledore's permission."

"RON! GINNY! HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!" yelled Molly, not having to worry about the portrait since its curtains had been permanently closed with a sticking charm.

"COMING!" yelled Ron, for all of them.

 

Albus Dumbledore twiddled the lemon drop in his fingers, doing it unconsciously as he thought on how things had gone earlier. Harry was getting further and further away from him, nothing he did brought the boy to heel. It was ever since he'd been kidnapped in Privet Drive. While part of him understood his anger, after all he had reassured Harry and the Dursleys they were safe. They hadn't been, the wards had been broken and the Dursleys had died and Harry had been taken. Still how long was Harry going to milk this one? He was becoming quite tiresome to deal with. If he wasn't important he would have already dismissed the boy. Regretfully he was important; he had a job to do by destroying Voldemort. Perhaps it was time to write a contract up; it would keep the boy in line and if he survived somehow then someone would take over for him by making sure Potter made all the moves he wanted him to.

Who best to be that person? Tonks was all good and well to use for his first time, but not long term. She was a grown woman, too unpredictable really to be trusted with such a mission. So it would have to be someone young, mouldable and impressionable. Someone who looked up to him, Hermione Granger would have been perfect, but her parents were Muggles and wouldn't understand their ways. No she wasn't useable, plus her and Harry were best friends, they'd never sleep together. He needed someone to continue the Potter line on after all, there was only one such other person.

Ginny Weasley, she was perfect for the part he needed her for. She already adored the boy, and he knew she loved sleeping around. That would have to stop, after all he would need to ensure the children they had were Potter's. Humming under his breath, he made his decision, and with only two weeks to go, he had to make sure it happened in a timely manner. To Gringotts he would go, perhaps he would have to use her for Harry's first time as well, he was sure she could manage such a task - she was good at what she did after all. How many times had she convinced boys to sleep with her? It was almost as if she was trying to sleep in every room offered to her at Hogwarts. Oh it was always amusing to watch her.


	16. Chapter 16

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 16 

First things first you may want to go and re-read chapter 15 since I changed the end of it. More specifically Ginny's entire character...

Second thing - Dumbledore really isn't good in this ...(sort of perverted thoughts) just be warned its M for a reason!

A Surprise Or Two 

 

Remus tore into the letter from Harry; regretfully he couldn't stay at Hogwarts all the time with him. So he would only be visiting from time to time. He wished Harry could have stayed here, at Grimmauld Place with him, but Dumbledore wasn't having any of it. He wanted him at Hogwarts, there had to be a reason for that too. Now that the blinders had been pulled off, he was questioning a lot that Dumbledore did, especially regarding Harry. Of course this letter wasn't going to help him any, in fact it was going to piss him off.

Remus, 

I hope you are okay and healing well after the full moon. Severus is beginning to train me, of course I had to bribe him - ever the Slytherins eh Remus? I don't want you to worry if you don't hear from me, I may have to stay away from the Headmaster for a few weeks but I'll be back and stay safe I promise. I'm not about to let the Death Eaters get their hands on me, plus they wont even know I'm missing Dumbledore wouldn't let it get out. 

You're probably wondering why I'm making the decision to stay away from the Headmaster aren't you? Well I didn't tell you before because I know you like her. Yes, Remus I've seen the way you look at her, but I'm not sure if there's anything going on or not and I didn't feel comfortable asking you. 

Remus glared at the letter, not because of Harry's words but because of the Dumbledore part. What the hell had made Harry want to leave the safety of Hogwarts until his birthday? Yes he knew what happened in a fortnight; Harry would come into his power and take up the mantle of Lord Potter. If anything happened to Harry because of Dumbledore's manipulations he was going to bite the old fool during the next full moon. If he needed to he would hide Harry here at Grimmauld Place, preventing anyone from accessing it. He could do that since the house had been left to him. Dumbledore hadn't been happy, he knew that now, he'd asked him for permission to use it for the duration of the war and tried to get him to sign it over. That had been the first time he'd put his foot down, Sirius had given it to him, he wasn't going to sign it over to anyone and disregard Sirius' last will. He also had a vault stacked with so much money that he didn't know what to do with it. Sirius had hated Grimmauld Place, but Remus actually liked it, and he had made a decision to do it over. All the dark artefacts were gone, it still looked awful for the moment but it would undergo major renovations when the war was over and he survived.

He had also written out a will, with a property and money he had to, he wasn't going to allow the Ministry to get their hands on it. Everything he had would go to Harry, he didn't have a family and Harry was the closest thing he had to one. He wasn't hopeful that he would have a family any time soon. He was too old, and he would never have children, he refused to risk passing his gene onto any innocent child. He had gone through hell, transforming from the age of four onwards, he shuddered at the thought of an innocent baby going through the change.

Like her? His mind travelled to the clumsy Auror a small smile crossing his face. Of course Harry would notice he always did. He didn't tell him what though? His heart sank at the thought of it, just as he was about to read the rest of the letter someone entered the room - speak of the little devil.

"Hey, Remus!" said Tonks, smiling at him almost shyly her hair going red.

"Hello, Nymphadora," said Remus, grinning at her, she made him feel normal and that was a rare thing. Well nowadays anyway, the last people to do that were his friends…his pack; James and Sirius even Peter even though it turned his stomach to admit. All the memories of his friends were soured because of the rat's presence.

"Coffee?" she asked, stumbling slightly catching her foot in the chair as she made her way towards the kettle. It was already filled with water and on the hob; a simple tap of their wand had the water boiled and ready for use.

"Sure," said Remus, in agreement. Watching him from where he sat on the opposite side. Shaking his head, he began to read the rest of the letter, his face getting impossibly redder each word he read.

Dumbledore 'informed' me that Tonks would be down that night, and it was in my best interest to 'make sure my magic was unlocked' so I had more power to defeat Voldemort. She came down; she was willing to do whatever Dumbledore asked of her. When I told her I wasn't interested she tried to talk me into it but I wasn't going to do that! Not only have I realized I do not like girls, I think I have feelings for someone else - feelings I need to sort out and understand on my own terms. 

"You were going to sleep with a sixteen year old boy?" whispered Remus horrified, a young boy he loved like a son? His stomach rebelled dangerously, as he stared at her as if he hadn't seen her before. Sixteen! He was barely legal, the fact it was her, a grown adult made it even worse.

Tonks dropped the cup, which thankfully didn't have any hot water in it yet, swallowing thickly as she avoided looking at Remus but turned to face him regardless. Biting her lip, she had no idea what to say, what could she really? She really liked Remus, he was cute, she didn't care that he was a werewolf. She had been bought up to see the people in front of her, not like the rest of the Black's that creatures were disgusting things that need put down. No not all Black's since Sirius hadn't cared, in fact he often time joined Remus in his Animagus form.

"LOOK AT ME!" snapped Remus, furious beyond belief.

Tonks gulped as she met furious amber eyes, cowing back slightly, he was very angry and for the first time she saw that he wasn't always a gentle man. "I-I- I look…Dumbledore…he…I, he wanted me to help Harry come into his power. He told me that Harry wanted someone experienced…that he was willing to do it…but nervous…" shuddering softly, she went quiet not sure what else she could see.

"Sixteen! He's in school, he didn't want you. You are a bloody adult! You could have been arrested! You could have lost your job!" snapped Remus.

"I wouldn't have forced him!" snarled Tonks, that was the third time someone had implied he would have forced Harry. It disgusted her to the core! Rape wasn't done in the magical world, when it was it was the worst of crimes, especially if they had been a virgin. It certainly wasn't something she came across very often in her job.

"You still agreed to it," said Remus, grimacing.

"I did, but I thought Harry had too! Look can we please forget about it…I don't want it to affect…." Tonks trailed off, unable to believe what she'd been about to say.

"Affect what?" asked Remus, having a funny feeling where this was going. His stomach began to knot and butterflies made theirselves known.

"Remus…" whispered Tonks quietly, not able to meet his eyes again, so sure of the rejection that would follow. "You know how I feel…I really like you." she knew he wouldn't want to be with her. He'd never shown the slightest bit of interest in her, she had begun to assume he was gay and that him and Sirius had…been together.

"Then why Harry?" he croaked, she liked him? Why anyone would like him he didn't know, it was madness. He wasn't sure what the hell to think anymore. About Tonks, about Dumbledore, the Order or even the light side - he was quite thoroughly sickened to the core. He knew instinctively that the Order wasn't to blame for Dumbledore's actions…but the niggling feeling they saw Harry as a tool to defeat Voldemort wouldn't leave him alone. Did that mean they would agree with Dumbledore's actions? Molly would go mental that much he knew she had a son the same age as Harry and a daughter a year younger so she would be completely enraged by the manipulations. He wanted to do his part for the war… but the thought of being near Dumbledore at all didn't sit well with him anymore.

"You know I swore to do whatever it took to destroy Voldemort," said Tonks weakly.

"Harry's been abused…hurt and just tortured by Voldemort…what the hell made you think he wanted to sleep with anyone?" rasped Remus.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I really am." said Tonks, her tone full of regret.

Remus stood up abruptly. "IT'S NOT ME YOU OWE AN APOLOGY TO!" snapped Remus, his anger coming back again with a vengeance.

"You're right, I'll apologize to him," said Tonks, quickly agreeing, "I'll explain…tell him everything, I was stupid…I wasn't thinking properly." it wasn't until Snape had threatened her with her job, that she realized the full extent of what she was risking by helping Harry gain his full magic.

"Just get out of my sight," Remus said, closing his eyes before slumping back onto his seat. Realizing he had squashed the letter, he put it on the table and flattened it out. There was more there, he hadn't read it all yet. He belated realized what else Harry had written; he liked someone, a boy. Obviously he was conflicted because of his feelings towards this boy, he hoped it wasn't Draco Malfoy, but he would accept anyone Harry loved, give them the benefit of the doubt. Harry deserved happiness more than anyone else he knew; he deserved to be happy for once in his life.

Remus, Dumbledore is trying to force me into sleeping with someone, he told me if I didn't he would start negotiating a marriage contract between me and someone. I think he was always planning this, it's just a feeling I've got about the entire situation. As soon as I turn seventeen, I would safe anyway, and he won't make a contract if he's busy trying to find me. I'm worried Remus, I don't want to be in a loveless marriage, not even for a year because I would apply for a divorce as soon as I could. I refuse to let Dumbledore win; I'm tired of the constant manipulations. 

Be careful I'll see you soon! And remember DON'T WORRY! 

Harry 

Remus inhaled sharply; a few weeks ago he would have said this wasn't possible, that Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing. Unfortunately the other Order meeting had confirmed it for him. Not only with the way Harry was being, but Dumbledore insisting Harry was overreacting and lying? He knew Harry wasn't a liar, and so did they all, the fact they had just believed him had set him on edge. Sirius wouldn't have stood for it; he would have gone mad at them for believing it even for a second. Where would Harry go? What did it even mean? Standing up again he made for the stairs, running up to the bedroom he was staying in - Sirius' bedroom, he just wanted to be close to him in some way, and his wolf did too.

Taking a seat, he dipped his quill into the inkwell and began to write a response to Harry.

 

"I'd like to conduct a private meeting with the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults," stated Dumbledore, staring down his long nose at the goblins an insincere smile on his face. Keeping his voice low, since the bank was crowded with people, it was payday for a good majority of the magical population. He hadn't managed to get out yesterday like he had wanted to, the ghosts had begun vandalising Hogwarts. He was getting tired of Peeves, he was an irritating thing, not even he could control him properly, only the bloody Baron could.

"I shall inform him, is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the Goblin, without moving.

"No," said Dumbledore frowning.

"Take a seat I will inform you when he is available." stated the Goblin, his black eyes boring into Dumbledore's.

Sighing in irritation, "Very well," he stated calmly before moving to the side and taking a seat, as someone else moved towards the teller, who was talking in his own language too low for him to hear anything. He wasn't exactly fluent but he understood quite a few words in Gobbledygook. He had learned a lot over the years, including some words in Parseltongue; again he was far from fluent. He watched Wizards and Witches coming and going, beginning to inwardly get very agitated. He didn't wait for service anywhere; he was Albus Dumbledore after all. Unfortunately Goblins weren't like the rest of the population, they had their own rules, royalty and they cared very little for human events.

It took another half an hour before his name was called, so grateful he stood up and walked towards the creature without feeling annoyed. He had no fear of being overhead since the office had silencing spells up constantly; Gringotts prided itself on its security. Sitting down without first being asked, eager to get this over with so he could get to the Weasley's and have it filled out. There would be nothing neither Harry nor the Ministry could do once it was signed.

"How can I help you Mr. Dumbledore?" asked Griphook, taking delight in the twitch Dumbledore gave. When his father had been arrested they had been stripped of their Lordship status, Percival could no longer claim to be Lord Dumbledore, and neither could Albus Dumbledore. The majority of the money had gone in compensation to the families that he had attacked, the Ministry to this day remained unaware what the boys had done and compensated them for their misdeeds. Needless to say anything that had been left was long gone, between trying to keep Ariana hidden and their funerals afterwards. Dumbledore hated that, but he'd worked hard to make sure the Dumbledore name regained its former status. Despite his personal achievements he didn't have enough money to be considered a Lord, or a big enough estate.

"I would like a marriage contract drawn up for Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, not even giving pleasantries. He wasn't happy with Griphook right now.

"Very well," said Griphook grudgingly, just remembering the despondency that had transpired in his office. Harry Potter was desperate to be out from under Dumbledore's control. Regretfully he could do nothing to help him, since Dumbledore was his magical guardian and there was nothing for it. Unless of course…he took a while to stamp it officially…then it would buy the young man time. Perhaps he could conveniently lose it, but it went against Gringotts code to do so. A few minutes later the contracts were made up; Griphook handed over the duplicate copy. The official document would fill in at the same time as the copy was; he placed that one on the top of his desk, vowing to keep an eye on it.

Dumbledore took the rolled up parchment, standing up he didn't even give the customary greeting or goodbye before leaving the office. His eyes twinkled in triumph, Harry should have done as he asked, but now he would ensure someone could keep control of him. He would have to ensure Ginevra Weasley did as he wanted her to. Perhaps it would be best to make sure, money could make people conceited. Perhaps a potion or spell? A potion was a much safer option; it wouldn't be traced back to him. Oh yes, that was perhaps the best option, she was a beautiful girl, very talented and determined to better herself, she almost reminded him of himself as a teenager. His lips twitched, very experienced as well, she would have Harry putty in her hands within weeks.

Once he was out of the gleaming marble building he went to the Burrow, which was protected under the Fidelius Charm it had been placed yesterday and they'd moved back. They hadn't wanted to intrude on Grimmauld place after all it was Remus' home now. He personally thought it was stupid, but he had taken on the Secret Keeper for the home itself not the inhabitants. So they could come and go as they pleased, nobody could come to the Burrow without his permission.

Standing in a field, knowing however, that the Burrow was there he thought about the password and the ramshackle home appeared in view. They certainly could do with the money the boy had in abundance; greed would get the better of them he was sure. Molly and Arthur probably wanted what was best for their daughter. Perhaps he should speak to Ginevra first; she could convince her parents afterwards. Yes, they couldn't deny their daughter anything, well other than something that cost money.

Stepping into the warm welcoming home, the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, there was just something really…relaxing about the Weasley abode. The fresh baked goodies, bread, cookies, biscuits, the smell of coffee and most importantly the smell of a burning fire. Perhaps it reminded him of what a home was supposed to smell like, that of his childhood, before everything had become a jumbled mess.

"Oh, Albus you give me a scare!" scolded Molly, pointing her wooden spatula at him before beaming. "Coffee?" she suggested.

"I would love one, but may I have a talk with Ginevra for a moment, Molly?" asked Albus, knowing he would never be denied. Despite the fact he was merely a 'Headmaster' and it wasn't politically correct to children or teenagers without an adult present - nobody cared. After all he was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light, and he could do no wrong.

"Of course, why don't you sit in Arthur's office while I go and get it?" suggested Molly.

"Why, thank you, Molly!" beamed Dumbledore, wandering through to the office. When he was sure he was alone, he flicked his wand around the room, making sure there was nothing in there that could hear what he was saying or see what he was doing. Nothing, the room was practically bare other than the small amount of paperwork the wizard had chosen to bring home with him from work. A table and two wooden chairs, as well as a two seater couch. He shook his head bemused, you would think of course since they could transfigure things - they would make things a little better than they were. If he remembered correctly Arthur was abysmal at Transfiguration, Molly was adequate.

Sitting down he waited patiently for the girl, this conversation would tell him whether he needed the potion or not. He hadn't particularly paid attention to whether she was smart or not, no he had been more amused by her wanton displays all over Hogwarts. He was a Headmaster of a prestigious school, and his school he kept an eye on everyone and everything. Of course there were a few blind spots, but he was more or less happy with what he did see. The thumping of steps on the bare floorboards had him alerted to their return, sitting up he smiled at them both.

"My mum said you wanted to talk to me, Headmaster Dumbledore?" said Ginny appearing in the room, the door closed behind them. Albus quickly placed a silencing spell around the room and made sure he couldn't be disturbed. Ginevra wasn't disturbed by any of it, just gazed at him curiously.

"I do, indeed," said Albus, gathering his wits. She looked like Ariana a little, but he'd never felt this way towards his sister. She was utterly tempting, it was little wonder boys flocked to her in droves. He was surprised Molly was allowing her to wear such clothes under her roof; she's always been a bit of a prideful woman believing they should be covered from head to toe. These clothes weren't second hand, either Molly had saved enough to buy her them or Ginevra had gotten them from a secret admirer or boyfriend.

"Is it about school?" asked Ginny, staring at the powerful wizard; she'd always been attracted to power, due to the influence of Tom Riddle and the Diary. He'd taken over her so it was hardly surprising she'd kept some of his…desires. It wasn't all she had received; she knew every piece of magic Tom had at that point which was a great deal. Regretfully she hadn't kept the ability to speak Parseltongue once the Diary was destroyed.

"No, Miss Weasley, it isn't." said Albus, shifting slightly at the look she was giving him. He was no saint despite what the magical world believed. "How do you feel about Mr. Potter?"

"Harry? Why?" Ginny asked confused, giving Dumbledore a speculative look.

"I have in my hand, a contract that could see you becoming the future Lady Potter." said Albus, smiling almost mockingly at her. Oh she wasn't a normal sixteen year old; he would need to tread carefully. He shouldn't have been surprised since her parents believed her to be a saint even her own brothers did as well. He knew she wasn't, she was jaded, which could make things difficult for him.

"And what do you want in turn?" asked Ginny, realizing something was up, what did he want from her? The concept of having money was heady; she was tempted to just say yes despite the consequences.

"You would have to remain faithful, at least until an heir had been produced," said Albus, watching her closely.

Ginny weighed the pros and cons, she would miss playing with whoever caught her fancy, but it wasn't as if it would be a life of celibacy. She could teach Harry how to please her, it would fun, and oh she knew Harry was a virgin still. It was pathetic to see, especially in such a powerful wizard. She would share magic with him if he was a virgin on their wedding night, more magic as well. As the Headmaster said, he only wanted her to remain faithful until she had an heir then she could have fun again. Still, a virgin, it didn't strike her fancy at all she preferred more experienced wizards. It's why she preferred sleeping with the seventh years, had done for years, they'd all made her feel incredibly good. Her insides clenched just thinking about it.

"No fidelity clause, I'll do as you wish, but after an heir is produced that is it." stated Ginny.

"Very well," said Albus his lips twitched as he suppressed a smirk. "All that is left to do is convince your parents."

"That I can do," said Ginny, smiling at Albus Dumbledore angelically, gazing of in the distance like a love struck girl. Ron and Hermione thought she was in love with Harry already so that was a bonus. She pulled it off amazingly well; even her own parents were sucked in by the display. She had of course planned on enamouring him to her, using her experience to become the next Lady Potter. Dumbledore of course had no reason to know that. She wouldn't let him in on that fact either, no, that wouldn't happen at all.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore beaming at her happily, standing up his grandfatherly act firmly in place.

"Your coffee, Albus!" said Molly when she saw her daughter and Dumbledore returning.

"Oh, thank you, Molly, I have to speak to you too, if you have a minute?" Albus made it sound like a suggestion when in reality it was an order.

"Of course, anything!" she said, flicking her wand letting the food cook itself without her. With children all ages, she had become very adept at those spells. She was constantly pulled away from the cooker with hyperactive children getting into mischief. She hoped one day it would be the same again in the burrow with pitter patter of her grandchildren.

"I have noticed that Ginevra and Harry have taken a liking to each other, as Harry's magical guardian I can arrange a marriage between the house of Potter and Weasley. Join the two families together by holy matrimony, what would you think of that, Molly?" asked Albus, eyes twinkling blindingly.

"Albus! Ginny is only sixteen years old," scolded Molly, shaking her head. "There hasn't been an arranged marriage in either mine or Arthur's family for generations!"

"MUM!" cried Ginny, her lip trembling her eyes big with hurt as tears fill but do not fall down her face.

"Ginny," cooed Molly concerned, hugging her daughter close. "You can get together yourselves, there's no need for a wedding so soon! You aren't even out of Hogwarts yet!" trying to get her daughter to see it wasn't the right thing to do.

"But I love him!" choked Ginny, the tears falling this time. "He loves me too, he's waiting until I'm old enough! He's been so kind, but we want to be together, please mummy I really want this." Ginny sniffed loudly, hugging her mother close.

Albus sat back, his eyes twinkling, she was magnificent, he was actually proud of her. If he'd had a child…he wouldn't have been as proud as them as he was of her. Not that he thought of her as a daughter, heaven no, but still he was proud of her. She would do what he needed her to; if not then he would have the potion on hand. It would be a waste to have to use it on someone like her, but nothing would get in the way of his goals. He was truly envious of Harry, of what he would have, then again it would be only to easy to get a hold of Harry's hair and use Poly-juice potion. She would know it wasn't Harry…but he didn't think she would care; she was such a devious girl, almost perfect for him in every way, exactly like him.

Molly wavered, she loved her daughter, wanted what was best for her…and marrying Harry would give her a life she hadn't been able to give her daughter. Yet a contract? Was this the best way to go about it? She didn't approve of marriage contracts…yet her daughter wanted this so surely it wasn't quite so arranged was it? It wasn't as if Harry and Ginny didn't know each other. Arthur wouldn't agree anymore than she did.

"Please mum! Please!" begged Ginny, sensing her mother was close to giving in.

"Alright, alright, if it's what you both want then I'll sign it." sighed Molly, giving in still keeping her daughter close.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Ginny, sounding exactly like a besotted young girl. Her smirk was full blown but nobody could see it as she was ensconced in her mother's arms.

Just then the clock chimed indicating that someone was home, even under the Fidelius charm the clocked worked wonders. She was proud of the masterpiece, she'd got it for Arthur on their first anniversary, and each child that was born he added to it. When Harry and Ginny married, she would have to give him one just like it. Then all their children would add to it, but he would make sure Ginny understood no children until she finished school. Arthur appeared at the door, beaming at his family, not even slightest bit perturbed by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore in his home.

"Ah, Molly, Ginny, Albus, good day?" he asked, as he sat down at the head of the table, smiling tiredly. He was glad to be home, now he was just looking forward to a bite to eat a warm shower and some relaxing time with his family.

"Hello, Arthur," said Albus, respectfully.

"Hey dad," grinned Ginny.

"Hello love," said Molly, kissing her husband, ushering a coffee at him along with a few snacks, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I can have this done another time," said Albus, making a show of standing up.

"What done?" asked Arthur, falling for it.

"A marriage contract," said Albus, watching Arthur's face going dark, a sight he hadn't witnessed before.

"There will be no marriage contracts for any of my children," said Arthur, frowning in concern.

"DAD!" whined Ginny, her eyes wide with hurt and betrayal.

"Arthur it's for Ginny and Harry, they're in love, they want to be together," sighed Molly, looking worn down but hopeful at her husband.

"Then they can date, I will give Harry my blessing, but I wont arrange a marriage between them!" said Arthur firmly.

"Why are you doing this dad?" whispered Ginny, tears filling her eyes as she stayed at him in anger, sadness, betrayal and hurt.

"Arthur…he's willing to wait until our little Gin-Gin grows up, why not give them both what they obviously want?" said Molly, joining in and trying to convince him not able to deny her daughter anything.

Ginny flushed at the nickname, especially in front of Albus Dumbledore of all people, now she knew how Ron felt being called 'Ronnie' in front of people. Looking at her dad she wondered if he would give in, this would guarantee her that she would be Lady Potter she would do anything for that. As evident by willing to marry him and give up her fun with others, Potter should consider himself lucky. She knew how desirable she was.

"Molly…" Arthur sighed trailing off, stuck staring at the hopeful faces of his wife and daughter. "Is this truly what they both want? What Harry wants as well?"

"Of course, he will be signing the contract." said Albus, deliberately misleading him.

Arthur stared wondering if he should talk to Harry about what he was getting into, marriage wasn't something people should enter into lightly. Yet if he was willing to wait until they were older, Harry must feel really strongly for Ginny. She was his daughter, he loved her, and she could do a lot worse than Harry. He had enough money to make Ginny happy and her life comfortable and content. He would be able to provide for his family, so how could he deny Ginny that? "Very well, if this is what you both want, I will sign it." agreed Arthur, still having many reservations about this.

"It is," said Ginny, smiling solemnly at her dad.

Albus passed over the contract, as patriarch of his family he was the one in charge of signing the contract. Molly as the matriarch would also sign it; he couldn't sign it here in front of them. After all he had insisted that Harry would, which was a bold faced lie, but he didn't care. By the time they found out - it would be too late and the marriage would go forth or they would both lose their magic and Potter would lose his fortune. Magical binding contracts would not be ignored; any attempts to ignore it would be nasty indeed. Once it was signed Albus rolled it back up withholding his delight.

"I shall get this to Harry tonight," said Albus, smiling sincerely at them. They were the perfect pawns, they never questioned him, and he would keep an eye on Ginevra though. Harry was his tool, and only his, by contact Ginevra would be as well, they would both guide him in the right direction. If she got out of line, well the potion would be ready and waiting. The best thing about the potion he'd created was it was undetectable, not like Imperius but a subtle or not so subtle suggestion would implant in her mind. It wouldn't change her; just make her more mouldable towards his needs and desires.

"Thank you for coming, Albus." said Molly, standing up abruptly remembering the food.

"Absolutely no problem, Molly, I shall leave you to enjoy your dinner! Perhaps get some myself before it's too late." beamed Dumbledore. "If I could make use of your Floo?"

"Of course," said Arthur, "I shall see you at the next Order meeting I'm sure."

"You will," said Albus, grasping a handful of the Floo powder, he stepped into the fire and shouted out his destination 'Headmasters' office Hogwarts!' and only once he'd stepped through the Floo into his own office alone he smirked in triumph. Oh he would get the boy back in hand before he ruined everything. He would become an Order meeting and become the golden boy he'd created once more. If he proved to be difficult, the potion would be his last resort. The last resort might not work, Potter was powerful perhaps a bit too powerful, he could resist the Imperius, he didn't want to find out if he could fight off his potion and reveal his hand. It's why he was reluctant to use it; he didn't want Potter realizing how far he would go to get him under control.


	17. Every Reaction Has A Consequence

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 17 

Every Reaction Has A Consequence 

 

Trek picked up an additional piece of paper that found its way onto his desk; he hadn't been expecting anything more today. There wasn't much to be done, not with the Black accounts at any rate, and that was all he was in charge of. Each letter he'd tried to send to the Potter heir was ignored, and he was quite frankly becoming irate with the human. Goblins were patient creatures, when they needed to be, but Trek had gone beyond impatience. Astonishment widened the Goblins eyes, unable to believe what he was reading. Standing up abruptly, Trek quickly made his way out of his office, and with urgency made his way to his cousin's office. He could sense that Griphook was alone, for that he was extremely thankful for.

"You wrote up a marriage contract for Harry Potter?" said Trek, his tone slightly accusatory and worried.

Griphook stared at his cousin unable to comprehend why he was in his office, but quickly got himself into gear. "It was the wish of his magical guardian, Dumbledore demanded it. There is nothing I can do to prevent it."

"Does the future Lord Potter want it, is he signing the contract himself?" asked Trek, still worried, not that a human would be able to tell. He understood Griphook's words, he hadn't said Harry wanted it just Dumbledore. He still needed confirmation, otherwise things were about to go south and fast.

"He was at Gringotts just a few days ago, looking for a way to become emancipated. He does not want to be under Dumbledore's control." replied Griphook, letting Trek know that this was all Dumbledore's idea without outright saying it.

"Have you officiated it?" asked Trek, his black beady eyes gleaming in what could only ever be described as shit eating triumph.

"I was going to try and hold off, there is no use in alienating the last Potter heir," said Griphook, grudgingly. If Harry Potter removed his money and went elsewhere to have his properties overseen they would feel it, immensely.

"It's not just the Potter accounts," growled Trek, "Are you forgetting who the last Lord Black was?"

"He named the boy heir?" asked Griphook, perking up. "Why aren't the accounts joined together?" his worry becoming more prominent, if they lost both the Potter and Black accounts…well it didn't need saying never mind bear thinking about. Why hadn't he gotten the boy to sign the paperwork to become Black's heir?

"He hasn't signed the paperwork, I've been trying to get in touch with him since Lord Black died and left him nearly everything. The second he does he will have the Potter and Black accounts." stated Trek. He of course had noticed the boy had signed and accepted the Black vaults Sirius Black gave him but not the heir status.

"I do not think he is aware you wanted to speak to him, otherwise he would have had it done already." Griphook stated briefly. "He is not an ignorant human, and the one he was with would have ensured it was done." Severus Snape seemed to be looking out for Harry Potter's best interest. He had of course signed the paperwork to receive the Black accounts, but that didn't mean anything unless he took on the heir status. Right now Harry was just Harry Potter, with an inheritance from his godfather. He needed to sign the paperwork to officially become Harry Potter-Black.

"If it's signed Albus Dumbledore cannot force the marriage upon him. You know the rules of the Black family, only the Male heir can put for marriage contacts. If this is implanted as soon as possible, before it is signed Albus Dumbledore himself will be in for one hell of a surprise." growled Trek a horrific looking grin splitting his face in two. If Harry was happy with his service, then they wouldn't be in trouble of losing the accounts, and they could teach Albus Dumbledore a thing or two for playing god. Going above his station, magical guardians shouldn't be able to arrange marriages. Unfortunately it wasn't a clause for Potter accounts, before Charles could sign it he passed away. His son James had not gotten around to it either, fortunately for all concerned, the Black's had done it a long time ago.

"Give me the paperwork, I shall go to him immediately." said Griphook, standing up. "He is at Hogwarts it shouldn't be difficult to find him."

"What about Dumbledore?" questioned Trek; he might not let them near the boy.

"He may be a concern," admitted Griphook.

"I shall get him out of Hogwarts, but you will only have a very limited window." said Trek, coming up with a few ideas.

"Good," said Griphook, a vicious smirk on his face. Well the soon to be Lord Potter would get a kick out of this one he was sure.

Trek nodded, before walking quickly from the office, a plan of action in place to aid the soon to be Lord Potter.

 

Rowena Ravenclaw smiled as she came out of her daze, as always even in life her friends were waiting patiently, concerned despite the fact they needed be. They knew better than to ask anymore, what she had seen, since for most part she never revealed anything. She had learned very early in life that if she revealed what she saw…it never panned out. Not only that but sometimes it had worse consequences such as death. Every action or inaction had an opposite reaction and consequence, although she didn't always see bad things, sometimes it was inconsequential things.

"Harry?" called Rowena, causing Salazar, Godric and Helga to perk up, was she actually going to reveal something she'd seen? Godric pouted, unable to believe it. Salazar shook his head at Godric's actions before rolling his eyes at his whine. Salazar laughed out loud at the look on Godric's face when Helga smacked the back of his head.

"You really shouldn't interrupt their duels," said Salazar, once he had his amusement under control.

"Helga, stop that! I'm not a ten year old!" hissed Godric under his breath.

"Then stop acting like it," said Helga smugly, leaning back against the couch she was on to watch the interaction. She couldn't wait until she was able to go everywhere within Hogwarts again. She wanted to see what it was like properly without hiding from both the inhabitants of Hogwarts, or rather just the professors and ghosts at the moment as well as the other portraits that may feel an inclination to tell the Headmaster. She'd been visiting her hospital wing, and it was hers, her magic had gone into creating it to her exact specifications. She was dying to speak to Poppy, she wanted to find out all new information in regard to the healing community, see what had been lost and what could be reclaimed. Its not as if she had anything else to do, or anyone to talk to about the Hufflepuff line, she would never have imagined her line would end. Unless Rowena was talking about her direct line…there could be Muggles out there with her blood and could one day bring magic back to it. It was a desperate hope, but a viable one nonetheless.

Godric grumbled under his breath, rubbing at the spot where Helga had hit him.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, his breath ragged as he stared at them his chest heaving in exertion. He had been duelling Severus for thirty minutes if the clock on the wall was correct - and he damn well knew it was. Grimacing in distaste, Harry yanked his sweat soaked t-shirt over his head. He had thought Salazar was exaggerating about how often he would need to change. He should have realized Slytherins just didn't do such a thing. So intent on Rowena he didn't hear Severus' ragged sharp intake of breath or the black eyes that roamed all over his back and chest reverently.

"You might want to be in the entrance hall in twenty minutes." Rowena commented casually.

"Why?" replied Harry, wondering what she was up to now.

"While you are doing that I want a private word with Severus." said Salazar, startling Severus from his staring to look across at the wizard cautiously.

"I will not risk Harry going alone," stated Severus grimly, he had promised Harry he would be there for him, he wasn't about to go back on his word. Not even for the four Founders of Hogwarts, no matter how much as he admired them. Harry was trying to be independent, but being forced to rely on others for six years was making it so it wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be. It would take more than four nearing five months to combat the conditioning Dumbledore drummed in. Severus knew Harry would be completely fine walking into battle, but making his own decisions and sticking up for himself wasn't something that came naturally. He was learning though, Dumbledore's manipulations had seen to that.

"He will be fine, Dumbledore has been…unexpectedly called away, he's leaving as we speak." said Rowena, knowing if she didn't give more information, Harry wouldn't be leaving the chamber.

"I'll be fine," said Harry, he would just have to trust that Rowena was right. He would take his cloak with him, or maybe he should let himself be seen. To the outside world it would have only been about a day since they'd been out to Gringotts, but to him and Sev it was much longer.

"There will be a letter coming from Remus Lupin as well," added Rowena suddenly.

"Okay," said Harry, "I'm going to grab a quick shower then and go. I think we should get Dobby to get food again, our supplies are going down."

When Dobby left to get supplies, Harry was the one that cooked for them both, it was usually fifteen days, half a month it took Dobby to return but on the outside world it was only a few hours. Harry was an excellent cook, due to him being forced to slave away for his Aunt and Uncle. He had learned really quickly not to let anything burn or be 'horrible' because if they didn't eat as much as they wanted it was blamed on him of course. Now that he wasn't watching it be scoffed down greedy maws, never being allowed any himself, he found himself enjoying the simple pleasure of cooking and eating a meal. Helped along by the praise he'd received for it. It must have been good for Severus Snape to actually give any praise whatsoever.

"Indeed," said Severus, Harry would know he kept an eye on the kitchen supplies; they all had their chores down here. He kept an eye on Potions inventory, while Harry did the kitchen inventory. Dobby was responsible for everything else, mostly cooking, cleaning and making sure there was always juice available for them to drink. Which they did require a lot of, doing so much exercise; Severus knew they had to drink to keep properly hydrated.

"Do we need anything else?" asked Harry, as he began walking towards the bedroom.

"Not yet." stated Severus, watching him go he was no longer the skinny runt he used to be, runt was an appropriate word, a gorgeous runt to be fair but now…he was even more appealing. He was finding it more and more difficult to hide his attraction to Harry, but so far he was succeeding. It was worse because he was over the age of consent, at least through here if nothing else and that in his mind was enough. A devious Slytherin mind at that, one that wanted to claim what he desired, despite the consequences. He'd spent his entire life doing what two powerful wizards wanted, doing it alone without company, and not wanting to drag anyone into his misery. Then again he hadn't met anyone as near as tempting as Harry. Strong, powerful, smarter than people thought, a Slytherin at heart, with abilities that would make people weep with envy. Really what wasn't to like? If he had known Harry would turn into this gorgeous young man he wouldn't have done half the things he had. Hindsight was always a bitch; he should have guessed really, any child of Lily's would be an utterly stunning creature.

"What is going on?" demanded Severus, as soon as he heard the shower running.

"The goblins need his signature if there is any hope of stopping his marriage to Ginny Weasley. She's more devious than anyone can imagine, if it goes through…Harry would lose half his fortune in a year's time. Do you know how much that is with both the Potter and Black accounts?" she confessed, her eyes never wavering from widening black ones.

"Yes," Severus managed to get out without choking; instead it came out a little more high pitched than usual. He had always known Harry would receive quite a large inheritance. He was the last living heir of the Potter line; it would all be his to spend as he wished as soon as he turned seventeen or rather on his official birthday on July 31st which was less than two weeks away in the real world. It shouldn't have surprised him, Sirius Black was the only male heir left, he must have filled out a will and made sure his godson received everything. He had practically adopted the boy and given him the ability to use both the Potter and Black names. Only if he signed it, if he didn't then he would only receive the inheritance he'd been given. "Black named him heir?"

"He did, everyone with Black blood now answer to him if they want protection and to remain in the family." stated Rowena.

Severus smirked at the thought, oh how it was going to twist their guts that a half- blood boy like Harry was officially the heir of the Black estate. He had no doubt Bellatrix Lestrange would be swiftly disowned, losing a good portion of her magic in the process. Maybe even Narcissa and with it Draco Malfoy as well. Andromeda would perhaps be inserted on the family tree once more; although maybe not her daughter…she had messed with the wrong boy this time. He was assuming Harry would want the name, which he might not, did Harry even know what it would entail taking it on? As the last Potter heir he had nobody to worry about but himself, it wasn't so simple with the Black estate. Then he realized something and quickly narrowed his eyes in on Rowena, "Why exactly is he signing it? What good will it do? If he doesn't sign up for it then Weasley wouldn't get her hands on it all." Severus' fingers dug into his palm, reminiscent of what Harry had done.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," said Rowena slyly, looking and sounding very much like Salazar did at that moment, especially when something big would happen.

Severus twitched; the urge to strike out at the painting was very strong.

"You wont have long to wait…if you leave the chamber." said Rowena innocently. "However, if you stay down here you'll be waiting a long time."

"You've spent far too much time with Salazar." muttered Severus, exasperated beyond belief. Causing the other Founders to laugh in amusement.

"She was like this when she was alive, we were more annoyed at her than we ever got with Sal." said Godric smugly.

"Don't worry, it will definitely be worth the wait." said Rowena, her eyes twinkling reminiscent of Dumbledore, thankfully she'd never do anything to hurt Harry. She was much too fond of him, for reasons he didn't quite understand, but he was drawn to Harry too so maybe it was just who Harry was.

Severus rolled his eyes, his attention snapped back to Harry who was dressed once more but not in training gear, which were always loose fitting clothes. It was easier to doge and run with loose clothes, it wasn't as easy to manoeuvre with attires such as the constricting school clothes or cloaks. He had no problem in them, but he was so used to wearing tight clothes that anything ill fitting felt odd on him.

"Be careful, if you need to run to the Come and Go room, once he's gone only then do you make your way here." said Severus, if Dumbledore found out about what they were doing he'd cave the entire place in. the thought of losing all the books, things that Salazar Slytherin had spent his life collecting…the journals, it would be totally devastating. They had to be careful; this chamber was just too handy to have for it to be destroyed by one manipulative old man who didn't seem to care about history, Hogwarts history at that.

"I know, we've discussed it before," said Harry, he had even made sure the room could create the Marauders map so he could keep an eye on whatever the threat may be. The real one was in his pocket, so he wouldn't need it if anything happened, he had made sure that Dumbledore was really gone. Severus had drummed it into his head 'don't believe what you hear' and to 'double check what you're told' and never listen to information you over hear.

"I'll see you later guys," said Harry giving them a wave before he moved off hissing in Parseltongue, opening the first door before disappearing beyond. He had taught Severus the word for open in Parseltongue, unaware of persistent burgeoning problem Severus had during that week as they perfected it until Severus could open the doors himself. Now Severus would have gotten it the first or second day if he'd been able to fully concentrate on his task.

"Potions lab," said Salazar solemnly.

Severus nodded curtly wondering what Salazar wanted that it couldn't be discussed with the others as well. Sliding into the lab, feeling his shoulders relax instinctively. He was a man who preferred his solitude, and potions labs were the epitome of that. Here he was simply just a Potions Master, not a spy, not a Professor nor even the 'greasy dungeons bat' as the students like to call him. Salazar wandered through to the frame which was now no longer empty.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Or should I say stupid?" asked Salazar, gazing at Severus speculatively.

Severus stared blankly at Salazar not rising to the bait, he knew very well he wasn't stupid and he didn't think being stubborn was a bad thing - he took it as a compliment.

"Maybe coward might be more appropriate." sneered Salazar, his eyes from the portrait glinting maliciously.

"How dare you?" snarled Severus, his hands bunched into fists, if looks could kill, the portrait would be a smouldering wreck right now.

"What? Are you going to wait until Harry finds someone else before you make a move? You know what would happen then don't you?" Salazar said, still sneering at Severus. "He would stay with his significant other out of loyalty, whether he was happy or not. You might think he can find someone better, but we both know that's a lie don't we? Nobody could love Harry the way you do, you've protected him his entire life and would continue to do it until the day you both died."

"I'm twenty years older than him, why the hell would he want with me?" hissed Severus, something that continued to dishearten him since his attraction to Harry began.

"You think that Harry would want some giggly sixteen or seventeen year old boy or girl?" scoffed Salazar, "After everything he's been through? They would never understand him, not like you can. You are not only mentally compatible, but magically compatible as well. How many others have personally been targeted by Voldemort since they were eleven that could potentially understand him? He has almost died over ten times during the past six years. He doesn't need or want someone childish, Severus; he needs someone like you to ground him, make him feel normal, a shared understanding."

"Understanding or no, I am still old enough to be his father, he will be judged harshly for his choice in partner…he doesn't deserve that life." said Severus, his conviction wavering by Salazar's declaration. Deep down he'd always known this to be true, but to be told so bluntly, well it strengthened his conviction.

"From my understanding he is judged anyway, no matter what his choices were…Harry doesn't revel in the spotlight Severus. He wants a family, a life away from all that, somewhere quiet where he won't be recognized…he greatly desires anonymity. He would get that with you, you owe it to yourself and Harry to try. Any partner Harry ended up with…do you seriously think they wouldn't revel in the sudden spotlight? Basking in it despite the fact Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in the shadows? If Ginny Weasley got her claws into him you know she would milk it for all it was worth." said Salazar. Rowena's way wasn't working, she had finally talked to him about what she'd seen and feared would never come to pass. The prospect of their lines being brought together to form one powerful child or children who knows? She had only seen one. With them as parents any child they had would be powerful; the influx of Muggle blood mixed with the ancient lines had some awesome affects. He only wished he'd known when he was younger, someone really should publish a book about it, prevent any more bloodshed after the war was over. Perhaps he could convince Harry to do as such; the evidence was all there if people really thought about it.

"She will never get her hands on him," hissed Severus, grimacing slightly at his damn possessiveness.

"Then do something about it!" roared Salazar angrily, "If you are waiting on Harry you will wait forever. He doesn't understand what it is to be loved Severus. He would never have the guts to fight for what he wants; he believes he's unlovable, undesirable. He would never make a move, unless you make one first." he was sick and tired of them jumping around each other, too afraid to risk their tentative 'truce' to go after what they wanted.

"If he doesn't understand it, then I am basically taking advantage of him," said Severus, "He should experience the world first before tying himself down to someone like me. I am not the most approachable man in the world, Salazar; he deserves someone who can only show him they love him. Even after the war is over, I'm hardly going to be a man who openly expresses his love and happiness. I am far too jaded and used to hiding my true feelings for that."

"He can experience it with you, when Voldemort is gone for good and Dumbledore cannot manipulate you any longer." stated Salazar calmly. "Severus for once in your life be selfish, go after what you want, you are a Slytherin act like it." he could see Severus' determination wavering. He mused that when Harry came back, Severus will have been worn down enough to make his move. Then they would have enough time to bond before they went back to the outside world just to make an appearance. Seeing he'd given Severus enough to think about, he left the frame and joined the others, who stared at him curiously but he gave nothing away.

 

Harry decided to use his Invisibility cloak, he just didn't want to be near anyone or talk to them right now. Cloak or not he didn't pass anyone during his ten minute walk towards the entrance hall. He couldn't run even if he wanted to, his bones ached like hell, he had a rigorous training schedule, he ran, did push ups, sit ups, weights everything the training room had absolutely everything he needed. More than he needed actually. When they first started it was only ten minutes, now it was up to an hour each day, then learning new spells, then a duel with Severus using all the spells he knew. Then they practiced his shielding, and manoeuvrability ducking and dodging spells. Every second day they did potions first aware that he would be too exhausted to stand for any period of time. Any muscle relaxant he took would make his timing slightly skewed, and just cause potions to blow up. He found an owl waiting for him when he got up the sink using the same spell Severus had. It was from Gringotts, he didn't bother opening it having a good idea what it was. A proposed meeting at the entrance hall of Hogwarts no doubt.

At least his muscles no longer caused him to tremble and make him weak and unable to move, like they had in the beginning. He was getting used to the ache, but not completely used to it and he wondered if he ever would. Huh, Griphook was already there, he wondered what this was all about. He walked up to him, he could see the Goblin looking around confused, able to hear the soft football steps but unable to see him. He removed the cloak at the last second and had to stop himself laughing out loud at the shock on his face.

"Is there an unused classroom we could go into?" asked Griphook, looking around they were far too in the open for his comfort. He had no idea when Dumbledore would return, so he would rather be somewhere not so blatantly in the open.

"Sure, follow me," said Harry folding his cloak and leading the way, sliding into one of the unused classrooms right next to the transfiguration classroom. "What is this about?" he asked closing the door and flinging up a silencing charm to be on the safe side.

"We need you to sign this, as soon as possible," said Griphook, unrolling the parchment and handing it to the teenager.

Harry quickly read the information written on the paper, "Didn't I already sign for my inheritance?" Harry said frowning in confusion.

"You did, this will make you the heir of the Black estate, in charge of everyone that has claims on it." said Griphook, "It will also help you get out of the marriage contract that's been set up. The Black's set up a clause that ensures no magical guardian can set in motion a marriage contract between any family. They wanted their line to be pure, all the inner marriages didn't do them any favours but it will certainly do you one. You must sign the name as Harry James Potter-Black." he added grimly.

"What do you mean I'd be in charge of everyone that has a claim on it? Why would anyone have a claim on it? Sirius didn't have any children did he?" questioned Harry, not really understanding how the magical world worked.

"I believe Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black both have claims to it, and when he is seventeen years old Draco Malfoy could also claim them since he has Black blood. Andromeda Tonks nee Black also has claim to it but hasn't touched it since she was stricken off for marrying a Muggle born wizard. Her dowry is still in a vault unclaimed, and then there is her daughter, if you reinstate them you would be able to help them in any way even financially and even set up marriage contracts, or divorces as the case may be. Mr. Potter you really should read a book about being the heir, may I send you a book about it?" asked Griphook.

Harry signed it immediately, he wasn't about to let a spoiled self-centred little brat like Draco Malfoy get his hands on his godfathers money. He might not like accepting it, but he would rather it was him who had it, than heaven forbid the likes of Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange. It would serve Tonks right if he bloody forced her into something she didn't want to do, perhaps telling her he would do it would be enough…let her feel what he had.

"I signed this but is it in time to stop the contract Dumbledore signed going through?" asked Harry, staring at Griphook his entire face full of hope.

"I think you'll find I've yet to officiate the marriage contract, very silly of me, I've just been so busy." said Griphook sounding regretful.

Harry snorted, "Thank you; I appreciate what you've done."

Griphook gave a little bow, acknowledging the genuine apology, something they didn't get from humans very often. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter, believe me. Mr. Dumbledore likes to think himself golden but we know otherwise."

"Well you're the only ones," said Harry wryly, well other than the Death Eaters but he didn't want to mention them. It's funny, from what he'd learnt during History of Magic, Goblins stayed out of human affairs, they must really hate Dumbledore to be doing this. He was grateful for it nonetheless.

Griphook grinned, sharp edged teeth and all. "I must return and have this put on record, thank you for meeting me Mr. Potter."

"No problem," said Harry, giving Griphook a formal bow before they left the classroom, removing the silencing spell as they went. Removing the map from his pocket he scanned it for any sign of Dumbledore, and found none. "Dumbledore hasn't returned yet, but watch what you are doing when you leave. Actually wait a moment, I have a better idea."

Griphook stopped, waiting patiently for this new idea to be voiced.

"Dobby?" called Harry, knowing the House-Elf would answer since he was bound to both him and Severus.

"Yes Sir?" Dobby said appearing before him.

"Go with Griphook, take him to Gringotts, he has a book I require, afterwards go to the Ireland magical district you know what to do." said Harry firmly, but respectfully. They needed food, and since he couldn't pop back into the one in Hogsmeade without arousing suspicion they had to go further to gather food and supplies.

"Yes Sir." said Dobby, looking at Griphook, he must have found a signal of approval since he clasped onto his shoulder and they both disappeared.

Well, thought Harry, it looks like he would be cooking for a good few days while Dobby did all that.

 

"Molly do you think we did the right thing?" asked Arthur, from where he was sitting comfortably on the couch. Their daughter had gone out a few hours ago, to Luna Lovegood's, the only girl nearby that was her age.

"What do you mean? Of course we did, they are obviously in love, Arthur." said Molly, obviously not having the same reservations as her husband.

"Harry's been abused, Molly, Albus knew, you know Harry never lies, its obvious he doesn't have Harry's best interests…what if this isn't what he wants?" wondered Arthur, sighing softy. He had been so determined to speak to Harry first; he wasn't sure why he had caved so forcefully. Yes he could never deny his wife and daughter anything…but it was as if he'd lost all sense of his beliefs in that moment.

"He wouldn't sign the contract if it wasn't," said Molly blankly.

"Harry is still sixteen, it wouldn't be him signing it…at least not for two weeks or it would be invalid!" said Arthur, sitting up wanting to curse ever foul word he knew. What the hell had he been thinking? Was he getting that worn down by war that he would cave like that? Sighing softly, he realized there was absolutely nothing they could do, the contact had been signed. Yet his mind continued to linger, why, why, why kept playing over and over again. Why had he signed it? He loathed the thought of marriage contracts; he had never wanted that for any of his children.

"Well, I suppose Albus will be waiting the two weeks until Harry can sign it himself," said Molly.

"Are you sure about that Molly? What if Harry hasn't consented to this?" questioned Arthur, still hugging his wife close, the coffee cups on the table cooling.

"Ginny wouldn't lie," said Molly immediately.

"Oh, Molly, Ginny has been infatuated with Harry since she was eleven and first met him!" said Arthur amused. "She may be imagining things; you know how easy it is to misread signals."

"She's not eleven anymore, she's sixteen years old, I'm sure she's mature enough to realize the difference between love and infatuation." said Molly, "We always knew Harry would be a part of our family, Arthur…I must admit not quite like this, but this way its official." her son in law.

"I will go and speak to Harry, tomorrow morning, first thing. I want confirmation that he does love her, and to give him some advice, this is a big commitment he's taking on. He doesn't have anyone else who can give him this talk anyway, and it's a father prerogative" said Arthur, no contract had been signed as of yet, otherwise they would have been notified. Gringotts would have gotten in touch to let them know both parties had signed the contract, and since it was the bride's family that organized the wedding, it would be up to Molly to arrange it.

Molly laughed softly, "Yes, I'm sure Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron will all be doing the same thing."

"True," said Arthur, but something was wrong, he knew it, and his stomach was in knots, he half just wanted to leave now and go see Harry. The way Harry and Albus had stared at each other during that order meeting, they had not seen eye to eye, Harry had basically broken all ties to Dumbledore. Unless they had come to an understanding or agreement in that short time…he wasn't sure what to believe. His mind as always continued to go back to why he'd given in, it wasn't like him at all.


	18. Explosions Good Or Bad

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 18 

Explosions 

Harry, Severus and Salazar - Hogwarts - Chamber of Secrets - Potions Lab 

It had been two weeks in the Chamber since Severus had received the dressing down from Salazar Slytherin. Being called a coward didn't sit well with Severus, but like any Slytherin he made plans and waited until the opportune moment. He honestly thought he was too old for Harry, and believed he deserved someone who could show him love. Someone who would get on a broom and fly with him, do childish things and let him experience his inner child. He hated flying, and preferred his feet firmly planted on the ground. While it was true, most people Harry's age or even older than him would love being in the spotlight as 'the boy who lived; partner or spouse'. Not everyone was like that, surely there would be another who didn't care much and loved Harry enough to reject the media as well? Thinking like that also raised his hackles, he didn't want anyone to have Harry, and he wanted him for himself. Which brought him through an entire circle, the clincher was that he'd always been a selfish man when it came to things he saw as his, potions, spells, his books and most importantly Harry.

"Slice them as thin as possible," said Severus, watching Harry closely, his ingredients had already been done. He started before Harry so he could keep an eye on him between the breaks in his own brewing.

"And keep the juice in them," added Salazar, watching them with a wistful air. If there was one thing he missed about being alive, it was definitely brewing potions. Regretfully there was nothing that could be done about it, he could however, make sure that the potions he'd created in his life were known and that ones long since forgotten were remembered.

"How can I keep the juice in them?" asked Harry, it seemed like an impossible task.

"Don't move them and when you are putting them in the potion, use your knife to lift them up." said Severus, before Salazar could comment. He instead nodded his head, in agreement with Severus it was the best way to preserve the juice and allow the potion to be more potent than the original recipe.

Harry did as he was told, once they were thinly cut, he used his knife to scoop them up sideways and into the potion juice and all. Stirring the potion seven times, anticlockwise, once that was done he removed the stirrer from the potion and cleaned it. Laying it aside, he moved his book closer, and began to scribble in the margin what he'd been told that deviated from the original. He had contemplated for a laugh putting 'property of the Half-Blood Potter' but even he had to admit it just did not have the same ring to it as Prince. It did make him grin like a loon, much to everyone's confusion - he had never elaborated on what had amused him.

"This is the last potion in the book," said Harry, disappointed as he looked at the last pages only to find them about the potion and its affects. Sighing resignedly he put it back to the recipe so he could see what he was doing. Not that there were many stages left to go, just three more ingredients and it would be left to set. It was a healing salve, and it was the modified version that Sev had used on him not the one in the book but it was similar enough.

"It is," stated Severus, surprised by Harry's disappointment. Sure he had been wrong about Harry not being able to brew potions, but he hadn't even contemplated the fact Harry actually liked brewing. He has assumed he was putting it up with it, after all he had agreed on the stipulation that he be taught Potions as well as how to defend and fight as Harry put it 'like a Death Eater' which he was doing, very well with.

"There's plenty more where they came from," said Salazar smugly. "See the desk behind you?"

"Yes," said Harry without turning around, he was already familiar with everything in this Potions lab.

"Under it there is a small leaver, press it inwards there's two books in there." said Salazar.

"What no Parseltongue?" teased Harry, smirking in amusement.

"Very droll," replied Salazar sardonically.

Harry walked over to the table, kneeling down and looking under it, not wanting any disgusting surprises. The table had been down here for a long time, anything could have made its home under the table. His fingers brushed around the area he knew he lever was, until he found a bump in the otherwise smooth wood. He pressed his palm into it, before the wood gave way, and fell open; two books were inside the secret compartment. They were covered in a greyish cloth, removing them both, he replaced the compartment listening to it click back into place. What was it with old desks and like a dozen secret compartments built into them? Even the Muggles had done it back in the day. Grabbing a hold of the books, he stood up and made his way back over to Severus, standing away from the potion he was currently brewing. He looked at the time on his watch after he put the books down gently, before hastily grabbing onto his next required ingredient and begun to quickly yet efficiently cut them into squares, instead of also slicing them as the recipe said. He then stirred the potion six times, clockwise before cleaning the stirrer.

With excitement he moved back over to the books, and carefully removed the cloth and found the unbound yet magically sealed book. He was very much aware of the honour that was being bestowed upon him by even being able to see these books. His fingers trailed over the writing, Salazar Slytherin had written this…he was truly amazed. He felt Severus at his back, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself reacting to the close proximity. He didn't know why he was so attracted to Severus but both Rowena and Helga said you couldn't help who you were attracted to or loved. It was one of the many mysteries of human nature that nobody could give an answer too, even now. He found he had to agree, he must be a masochist, being attracted to someone who would never like him back.

"Lycanthrope?" muttered Harry, his eyes widened when he caught sight of that one word. It was impossible, Hogwarts hadn't been sitting on top of a bloody cure, and he refused to believe that. He was getting more used to the old English they used back in the day, but it still took him a few minutes to get used to the language. How could he not get used to it when he had read a dozen books down here written in it? The Occlumency book included, although it wasn't referred to as such in the book at all.

"Interesting," murmured Severus, half distracted by Harry's bare neck, he stopped the urge to kiss and bite at that smooth unmarked skin in front of him.

"You created something that would basically take hold of the werewolf gene and twist it so they become an Animagus instead?" Harry asked looking up at Salazar wide eyed.

"Yes," replied Salazar confused by their stunned looks.

"It was tested?" enquired Harry; with this perhaps Remus would get better.

"Of course," scoffed Salazar, "I wasn't a dunce." he added indignantly.

"They were you know…fine during the full moon? Or did their animal self take over?" asked Harry.

"If you read the book it will tell you," said Severus, not lifting his head from the book.

"They will have animal tendencies but all Animagus' have them as well, they will be in full control of their mentality." Salazar revealed his tone smug.

"Why wasn't this published?" asked Harry, what Salazar had created…would change the magical world especially for the so called daubed 'Dark Creatures' they would finally have a life.

"There was no such thing as published works back in the day, as I've said before, you just let word get out that you have a potion that does such and such and people come to you." said Salazar, eyeing the teenager. "Your work was your life, if you gave it to someone else then you lose that work, the world is very different now."

"Would you let me get it published? In your name of course, I wouldn't take credit for something someone else has done." wondered Harry, gazing at the book reverently, wondering what other wonders awaited him.

"You are too Gryffindor to do that," sneered Salazar, but there was no bite to it. "You may publish the works."

"Are all the ingredients available today?" asked Harry, seeing Severus inspecting the recipe.

There was silence for a few minutes as Severus combed through the three page recipe. "Yes, it takes eight weeks to brew, dozens of stages, I've never seen anything like it." answered Severus, despite his words there was excitement in his tone, he really couldn't wait to sink his teeth into this potion.

"It's a complicated potion because it deals with genes; you are changing them not just making something better." Salazar told them.

"Indeed," replied Severus.

"Can we start now?" asked Harry, his green eyes glittering in anticipation.

"We are better leaving it for five hours, that way the potion will only require our attention twice at night during the stages." Severus said as he mentally calculated in his mind, before nodding grimly he had it right.

"That's true," commented Salazar, smirking at the Slytherin, he was extremely smart but he already knew that. He'd spent months in his company, he had a dry wit that he really appreciated, and it was brilliant to banter with someone without them taking it into their bleeding hearts to be insulted by it.

 

Harry and Severus - Hogwarts - Chamber of Secrets - Bedroom 

"The potion will need his blood in the third stage," said Harry, looking up from the book, staring across at Severus who sitting across from him. The couch was his bed, at least this week; they took turns, mostly because Harry felt guilty about having the bed all to himself. It wasn't exactly where he wanted Severus to be, but he could dream couldn't he? Sometimes it sucked being a hormonal teenager, this was one of them. He didn't know why Salazar called it the third stage when it really should have been broken up into more stages.

"Speaking of Lupin, what did the letter say?" asked Severus, he'd been meaning to ask for a fortnight now.

"He told me about the will reading, that Sirius had made me the heir of the Black estate, and that it was impossible to push a marriage contract through with someone who has Black blood." said Harry softly, "He didn't tell me what happened if they tried through, if we go up tomorrow we might find out."

"What do you plan to do?" enquired Severus.

"About what? Dumbledore or the Black estate?" asked Harry.

"The estate, now that you know your full responsibilities." stated Severus, as much as he loved being down here, he would be glad to get his bed back full time. He wasn't exactly young anymore, and it was decidedly uncomfortable sleeping on a couch especially a man of his height. His legs couldn't fully lie across it, so they were left dangling off. It hadn't been funny when Harry laughed about it either, although he got his own back, after all Harry was growing tall with all the nutrition potions he had been giving him, filling out. Of course he hadn't thought ahead to how attached to Harry he would get now that he didn't look like an unfed waif. So really, Harry was having the last laugh at his expense.

Harry snorted, "Full responsibilities, Sirius didn't do it so why should I?"

"Because you are better than him," stated Severus sharply, "You've never ducked out of your so called responsibilities to others, you aren't about to begin now."

Harry stared at him stunned.

"You want people to treat you like an adult that is the way to go about it." added Severus, arching an eyebrow at the look on Harry's face. He'd always told the truth, whether they liked to hear it or not, so why was he acting so dumbfounded. He would have said it was an ugly look on Harry's face if he wasn't so drawn to him, and his green eyes just added to that affect.

"Even if I remove anyone from the Black family why would they care? They are married they no longer use the Black name." Harry asked, deciding not to reply to that statement, he knew Severus was right.

Severus rolled his eyes, "It's not as simple as that, not only can they never access any vaults to do with the Black estate, but they lose a portion of their magic. Specifically the Black inherited traits they have. Plus it's humiliating to be struck off the family line."

"But Sirius was cut off," Harry pointed out.

"The family tree yes, from getting money from the vaults yes, but not officially disowned at Gringotts. He was next in line for the Black estate, they weren't crazy enough to remove him completely." replied Severus, "He wouldn't have been able to name you heir if that had been the case."

"That's true, I did wonder about that," said Harry thoughtfully. "It said there were stipulations about allowing someone back though, so I thought maybe that's all it was." Sirius was the last remaining Black heir so they would have had no choice but to let him get the Estate.

"That is true enough, but considering he was in Azkaban when Orion Black died, I doubt he was in any condition to sign the forms…even when he got out he couldn't have been seen in Gringotts without the authorities finding out." responded Severus.

"He had to have done something, how else could he have sent me that Firebolt?" wondered Harry.

"Quidditch magazine subscription," answered Severus promptly, lying down on his back.

"Wouldn't that require his name put on it?" Harry retorted.

"Not necessarily, your name, his vault number, and a signature." Severus' voice had turned extremely sardonic. He couldn't believe they were having a conversation about Sirius bloody Black. Harry was beginning to heal, to move on from the unexpected loss, perhaps it was because he no longer felt he needed a father figure (not that he would ever consider Black a father figure. He wouldn't have trusted Black with a dog never mind another human being.) He was growing up, maturing; it was a good thing with the state the war was going to get into.

"I've never done that," mused Harry, "In fact I've never seen a catalogue."

"They are easily requested, I shall endeavour to find a few for you, or ask Dobby to pick up a few." volunteered Severus.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling shyly at the wizard, he didn't know where he would have been if it wasn't for his help. Blinking when he saw those black eyes flare in an emotion he wasn't familiar with. It made his stomach feel funny, as if butterflies had made themselves at home in his stomach. Was Helga right? Did he love Severus? Time seemed to have stopped as they both gazed at each other, Harry's searching and Severus' penetrating.

Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage, and yes he was a Gryffindor by blood and by choice, but he was a Slytherin by nature and also by blood. Throwing the covers aside, he stood up and almost wanted to crawl back onto the bed, but he forced himself forward. He would find out once and for all if this was possible. If not then he will have made everything awkward forever between them. Brushing those thoughts aside, aware that Severus was watching his every move as if he was a snake ready to strike. With his seeker reflexes, which had become more difficult as of late, since he had filled out, he straddled Severus and clumsily kissed him, but with his enthusiasm he was more than making up for it.

Only when he felt Severus' arms around his back did he fully relax and let out a relieved puff of air before his lips were claimed again. Severus may be under him, but he was clearly taking control, and Harry let him since he wasn't as experienced. Eventually the need for air drew them apart, Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulder feeling elated, nervous, relieved and worried all at once. "Do you want to move to the bed?" Harry asked, feeling Severus tense, he added, well babbled really, "I- err-mean we-well to sleep. Just to sleep."

"That is acceptable," said Severus, his back and legs would certainly benefit from it…of course being closer to Harry was exhilarating to say the least. Yet Harry didn't move from where he was, and Severus would never admit it, but he enjoyed the weight of another beside him, especially his….interest poking into his stomach. Almost as if Harry read his mind, he jumped up and blushed a furious red before leaving for the bathroom, Severus' laughter trailed after him. He shouldn't have laughed but Harry's embarrassment was so ridiculous, it wasn't as if Harry had something he hadn't seen before. His blush however, had made his own interest even worse…thankfully he could control it unlike the seventeen year old.

 

Molly and Arthur - The Burrow - Master Bedroom 

"Where are you going so early?" asked Molly, looking at the clock next to her bed as she heard and felt Arthur getting up. It was six o'clock in the morning; blearily she sat up, yawning tiredly as she watched her husband get dressed. He didn't reply that's when she began to worry about him. "Arthur? Why are you getting up so early? You don't need to be at work for a few more hours!" moving her covers aside, she slipped her feet into her worn slippers as she got up and walked around the room to look at her husband.

"I told you I was going to speak to Harry today, and I meant that." said Arthur firmly.

"Well he won't be up yet, its summer, just like Ginny and Ron aren't awake yet." said Molly admonishingly, "At least get some breakfast, this isn't a conversation you have on an empty stomach. Breakfast is served at seven in the great hall, there's ample enough time to relax a little."

"You're right, Molly, Harry won't be up yet, breakfast first it is." stated Arthur, but he was definitely going to speak to Harry today about the marriage contract. If it wasn't what Harry wanted he would summon the contract and rip it up. It hadn't been signed yet, that much was obvious, otherwise he and Molly would have been notified by Gringotts. The fact it hadn't been signed already made him think Albus wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Perhaps it was what Harry wanted after all, but if it was what he wanted, he still needed to talk to him. Marriage was a big thing to undertake, especially for a boy that wasn't even out of Hogwarts yet, he would be responsible for Ginny financially as soon as they married, so it meant being responsible for her schooling, both tuition and school things. Ginny wouldn't be at Hogwarts on a scholarship if they married, they wouldn't allow it with Harry being Lord Potter, of the Potter Estates.

"I'll go and make breakfast," said Molly kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her robe and hastily getting dressed.

Arthur shuffled over to the bed, and sat down putting his socks and then shoes on. He had just tied them when he jumped five foot in the air, his wife let out an ear shattering scream of shock. Grabbing his wand he bolted down the stairs, almost tripping up but regaining his footing on the banister.

"Molly!" called Arthur, hastily making his way into the kitchen; wand raised, but found no sign of an intruder or anything of the kind. Looking around just to be sure, his eye caught the clock and found all his family was safe. Looking at his wife, silently demanding an explanation for the scare, as his erratic heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace. She had in her hand a letter, from Gringotts, what had made her scream so harshly?


	19. Thank you, Orion Black

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 19

Thank you, Orion Black 

 

"Molly?" demanded Arthur, quite frankly astonished and worried by his wife's deathly pale face, she looked as though she'd been stunned quite literally where she stood without falling over. Seeing as he wasn't about to get an answer from her, he took the letter from her clenched hand, prying her fingers off it one at a time. He almost wanted to leave the letter, not read it, and just bury his head in the sand. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw; it had to be bad for his wife to be near catatonic. Unfortunately he couldn't, he had to read the letter. Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned it around and stared down. His jaw dropped as soon as he saw the letter, his eyes going wide with disgust and revulsion. There had to be some sort of mistake, this couldn't happen, he saw the contract he knew who he had signed for…unless…oh no, one of the Potters must have made stipulations on their estate, to stop instances like this happening.

"What do we do?" croaked Molly, her body trembling with terror, knowing without needing told - it was useless there was nothing they could do. Well there was one thing, but Molly and Arthur would have never wanted to do such a thing. Disown their daughter, in doing so she would no longer be Ginevra Weasley, she would be nameless and disgraced - unwelcome in the magical community. Unable to hold herself up, she slumped onto the kitchen table her eyes closed in hopes that she was having a nightmare.

"Morning mum, morning dad." said Ron, coming into the room, yawning tiredly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. Frowning when he saw his parents standing there looking heartbroken. "What's happened? Is it Bill? Charlie? Percy? The twins?" he whimpered terrified of the answer. He almost wanted to run up the stairs and deny anything had happened to his older brothers.

"NO!" exclaimed Arthur, quick to soothe his son of his worried fears, he realized they did look like they'd lost someone close and pulled themselves together. They couldn't let their children see them like that; they were the ones who had to be strong. Plus they didn't want to worry them any more than they would be worried. "Nothing like that, just something your mother and I will have to work out together."

"Then what's wrong?" enquired Ron, "Is there something I can do to help?" his request serious, he was no longer a young boy oblivious to everyone's worries and fears. It had taken quite a while, but Ron finally had learned to feel empathy for others.

"No, son, there isn't," replied Molly, placing the letter into her apron, before wandering over to the cooker and soon the clattering of pots and pans were heard as she began to automatically make breakfast for everyone. Her mind churning over what she'd learned, what the hell was she going to tell her daughter? What about Harry? This was a disgrace people were going to be so disgusted about this wedding. He was an old man, surely they could circumvent it? It required Ginny having an heir! It wasn't doable, so surely that's enough grounds to cancel the contract?

"Dad what's going on?" asked Ron, sliding into his seat, watching his father cautiously.

"Well we might as well tell you, since it will probably be in the newspaper soon," sighed Arthur, "But we will tell you together, this primary involves Ginny." his stomach heaved slightly, the smell of food did not help matters at all. How was his daughter going to take this? She loved Harry; this was going to devastate the pair of them, if it was what Harry wanted of course. He would need to call in to work and let them know he wouldn't be in; he couldn't leave Molly to face this alone.

Molly let out a little sob, but managed to keep herself remarkably composed, this was her little girl! The little girl she didn't think she'd have. Not only had Ginny been a surprise child, a girl to boot, but she had been too old to be pregnant, even by Witches standards. It had been a very draining pregnancy, but so very worth it as the first female in the Weasley line in generations was born. The little girl she'd longed to have, dreamt about her marrying a handsome young man, having children…now this had to happen.

Ron wanted to argue, to know what was going on and what was wrong with Ginny, but he refrained, he would know soon enough. Ginny was always usually up before him actually, but he'd been woken abruptly - he didn't know why. In his dream state he'd heard his mothers screaming and it had woken him up, without him consciously realizing it.

It was fifteen minutes before Ginny came down the stairs, breakfast was ready by then, but the silence spoke volumes to Ginny as she stared at everyone. "What's going on?" it was usually much louder in here, bustling even if it was just the four of them. Everyone was imitating gargoyles, not that she cared much what was wrong. She had gotten her way; she would soon marry Harry and have more money than she'd ever dreamed off. Settle into a lush lavish manor and invite all the girls in her year to her home, let them see what she, Ginevra Weasley had become. She would play the perfect dutiful wife, wait on Harry screwing up and get out of the marriage, take the child and make sure he couldn't get into her home. With half the Potter fortune she wouldn't need for anything in life, and she could have all the men she wanted and desired. Then again a child could get in the way of that, but she wouldn't want Harry to have it, he wanted a family, and to get more from him than half the vaults he had to make sure he was broken and desperate to see the child. It would be the only one she had, she wanted to keep her figure, definitely didn't want to end up like her mother.

"Ginny, dear, why don't you sit down," said Molly, placing a plate of food next to her, not that it would be getting eaten.

Ginny frowned, "What's wrong?" she became increasingly concerned now, what if her father had decided against the contract? No Dumbledore would have signed it straight away. They didn't have long before he turned seventeen and would take up the mantle as Lord Potter, which meant Dumbledore no longer had control of him guardian or money wise.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," said Arthur quietly, looking at his daughter heartbroken.

"Tell me what's going on!" cried Ginny, her eyes wide with genuine fear. What could make her father look so apologetic and hurt? Why was he apologizing to her? She didn't understand, but she had a feeling whatever it was she wasn't going to like it at all.

"The Potters must have placed…a clause on the Potter Estate, it prevents Magical Guardians…taking advantage of anyone under their care." said Arthur slowly, so his daughter could understand.

"Taking advantage?" asked Ginny, a sinking feeling began to make itself known. The contract was null and void wasn't it…which meant she would have to try and woo the boy herself. She wasn't going to give up now, was she hell! She'd already planned everything, down to exactly what she wanted in her new home. She wasn't giving it up, she couldn't, she wanted that money and Harry was easy picking. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her dad wondering why it would hurt him so badly; he had been against the marriage contract to begin with.

"What has Dumbledore done?" asked Ron, staring suspiciously now.

"The clause is quite vicious in regards to deciding how to deal with the perpetrator," said Arthur, ignoring both questions for now. His wife had such a grip on his hand he almost wanted to yelp in agony. "Sometimes it's a hefty fine, other times they demand full restitution by taking the vaults and properties."

"Fine?" gaped Ginny, her heart pounding like a drum. If she had been fined then she would need to get a job to pay it back, if she didn't then she would end up in Azkaban. They took seventy percent of the pay check to pay it all back; there was absolutely no getting out of it.

"What did you do?" Ron managed to get out through his choked up throat. "What the hell did you do?"

"Language Ron!" said Arthur sternly. Regardless he went on to tell him the full truth, no doubt the paper would publish a screwed up one. Albus was going to have a tough time repairing his reputation; a lot of people will distrust him after this. "Albus came here asking if we would sign a contract, for Ginny and Harry to marry. I was reluctant at first, but taking their feelings into consideration I signed it. Albus as his Magical Guardian had the contract drawn up."

"Wait…who's feelings?" asked Ron confounded.

"Harry and Ginny," said Arthur, not sure why Ron was so confused, Harry was his best friend.

"Harry doesn't like Ginny, not like that!" snapped Ron.

"Yes he does! He's just waiting for the right time." huffed Ginny; she was beginning to fear everything would blow up in her face.

"Harry doesn't want you Ginny! You have to stop with this silly obsession! He's not some stupid hero from a romance novel or a hero from your childhood! He's a boy! A really boy with feelings and he doesn't like you pawing at him." snapped Ron, defending his best friend with fervour.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shrieked Molly, "Don't you dare talk to your sister in such a fashion!"

"Why do you believe that Ron? Has he said as much?" asked Arthur, more level headed than his wife.

"You say he's like a seventh son to you…but you obviously don't know the first thing about him." stated Ron shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" asked Arthur, hurt by his son's accusations.

"He will never want or like Ginny, he's gay, he likes his own gender." said Ron, "If I lose my best friend because you wanted Ginny to marry Harry…I'll never forgive any of you."

"RON!" whined Ginny, looking ready to burst into tears.

"That won't be necessary, Harry won't be marrying Ginny," said Arthur wearily, closing his eyes feeling decidedly so much sicker. Rubbing his tired eyes, it seemed he had much more to apologize for than he first thought. He didn't know Harry, and apparently he gave his daughter too much credit as well. He should never have listened to the begging of his wife and daughter, now look at them, the Weasley name was in ruin; it would be dragged through the mud by the entire magical community. They might be able to salvage the situation, but he honestly didn't see how. He had been taught by his father to always stand by your family, no matter what, with them you can get through anything he'd insisted. He wondered inwardly what he would think now, of this situation. Would he still be saying that? Or would he be demanding something else entirely.

Ron bit at his lip savagely; he would have to write to Harry right away, he couldn't risk his best friend thinking he had anything to do with this. He was so mad, Harry didn't deserve this! He wanted a family yes, but not at the expense of happiness, happiness with a partner of his own choosing. Of course Harry hadn't come right out and said he was gay yet, but he knew, it's the same way Charlie looked at boys when he had first realized he was gay.

"How much is the fine?" asked Ginny desperately.

"A fine isn't how the clause has decided to work," said Arthur, getting back to the original topic, still staring at his daughter sadly. "The marriage contract wiped Harry's name from it and replaced it with someone else."

"Someone else? I have to marry someone else?" yelled Ginny, puffing out indignantly. She was going to absolutely make Dumbledore's life hell! She had not agreed to this! Dumbledore must have known about Harry's preferences, he must have. This was why he'd made the contract in the first place; she had been so stupid to play along with him. All she'd seen was the money, she should have known better Merlin damned. "Who?" she spat sourly, having no intentions of going through with it, she didn't care who it was.

"The person who requested the contract," whispered Arthur.

Ginny's mouth fell open as she gazed at her father completely dazed, blinking rapidly, she shook her head and said "Who?" her mind unable to comprehend the statement.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Arthur, looking away from his stricken daughter only to find Molly sitting with tears streaming down freely from her face. Patting at her shoulder ineffectually, just trying to give her comfort, while he just wanted to go to bed and start the day over again this time without that piece of paper making an appearance.

"I should have listened to you Arthur," wailed Molly, seconds away from having a nervous breakdown.

"B-but, but, but, but he's OLD!" protested Ginny, "He-we-I cant! It can't make me! Isn't there a way for you to stop it daddy please!" genuine tears running down her face. He was powerful for sure, but he was so old…it was utterly disgusting.

"There is nothing I can do, Ginny…short of disowning you leaving you nameless," said Arthur, which he absolutely refused to do.

Ron screwed up his nose in disgust, the image that came to mind made him feel perverted. Yet on the other hand, he felt as if Ginny deserved this. She had lied to their parents, getting them to believe Harry loved her to sign that contract. She must have been really good, since he knew how his dad hated marriage contracts; he'd often spoken about how arctic it was. If he had been there he would have been able to stop it, Dumbledore deserved it too, he wouldn't be able to remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts - not having to marry a child young enough to be his great-great-great granddaughter. He would lose his reputation and standing in the magical community.

"Wait why isn't Dumbledore here?" asked Ron curiously, surely he would be here to try and 'soothe' the situation. He had no doubt he would try and get his mum and dad to disown Ginny to negate the contract.

"He obviously hasn't had time to read the letter yet," sighed Arthur tiredly.

"Daddy!" whined Ginny, "I can't marry Dumbledore…please…there must be something…anything!"

"There is nothing we can do," said Molly, swallowing thickly before running around the table and bringing her daughter close. "I'm so sorry, Ginny, I'm so sorry." obviously blaming herself.

"Can't she just marry someone else first?" asked Ron curiously, he didn't know much about marriage contracts.

"Magic wont allow it to take hold, technically speaking she's betrothed to Albus." said Arthur weakly, there truly was no way out of this. He felt defeated, a failure as a man and father, unable to protect his daughter from this…travesty of justice.

Just then the floor flared to life, none of them had to look to know who it was, as the multicoloured robed elder wizard stepped out his face that of stone.

The family just stared back stonily, Ginny still had tears tracking down her face. She was quite frankly terrified her parents would disown her just as much as she was of being married to Dumbledore.

In the chamber of secrets...a young man was chorting gleefully "Thank you, Orion Black." for if the wizard had not set the clause up - Harry would have been forced into a marriage he did not want. A dark haired wizard was behind him smirking viciously and victoriously. Perhaps they should make a trip up to Hogwarts today...he frankly...couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 20 

Complications 

Albus Dumbledore was fuming mad, he had never felt like this before in his life, and needless to say he was finding it difficult to control himself and his magic. He stared at the four Weasley’s his eyes for once weren’t twinkling; he was undeniably annoyed that his plans had gone so wrong. After he had dealt with the Weasley’s he would be going to Gringotts to find out why it happened, he knew there was no such clause on the Potter vaults, he had been friends with both Charles and James Potter, and he had his ways of extracting information from people without them getting suspicious of him. 

“Ronald, Ginevra, upstairs now.” demanded Arthur, his eyes like ice chips. 

Ron started at his dad in surprise; he was never called Ronald unless he was in trouble, and usually by his mother. His dad was always the more laid back one, he’d never punish them - at least he’d only seen anyone punished once by his father. The twins, for the time they tried to get him to swear an Unbreakable Vow when he was younger. He’d laid into their backside so much the twins couldn’t sit down for a fortnight without wincing in pain. Of course it was only as he grew up did he realize just how bad it was, when he found out what exactly an Unbreakable Vow was. The twins had been pretty young themselves, and part of Ron always hoped that they hadn’t really understood it as well - it wasn’t the kind of thing you did to siblings - no matter how annoying they were. Knowing he wouldn’t be here for this, he hoped the twins had left some of their products in their room. Making a show of being reluctant, he slid out of his seat and thumped up the stairs, heading straight for the twins old room and rummaging for an Extendable Ear. He’d just managed to plug one in when Ginny passed the twins room, at least Ron assumed it was Ginny since he could hear his parents down stairs. 

“You will fix this, by the end of today, otherwise you will consider yourself no longer welcome here.” threatened Arthur, his brown eyes filled with fire that one didn’t normally see in the overly friendly wizard. 

“Arthur you must know I did not expect this to happen!” protested Albus, extremely surprised by the ultimatum being delivered by Arthur Weasley. He’d always thought the wizard had absolutely no backbone. He never stood up for anything, he was too kind and Albus found it frankly pathetic. He knew it wasn’t just the Burrow either; he would withdraw himself and his elder children from the Order. He wasn’t stupid to think the elder boys would still attend; the family were very loyal to one another, especially their parents. He couldn’t afford to lose six Order members; the others would wonder what the hell happened and maybe even follow the patriarch of the Weasley family. 

“My problem is that it did happen,” hissed Arthur. “You lied to me; you led me to believe that Harry was signing the contract.” 

“This better be fixed,” Molly added, wringing her hands in her apron, looking devastated the tears were dried to a crust but still visible that she was upset. 

“I’ll do what I can,” sighed Albus, looking devastated himself. He hadn’t expected this when he got up this morning, he couldn’t afford to lose the support of the Weasleys but he had a feeling it would be happening. There was no way to get out of the contract and they knew it themselves as well as he did. He was at a loss, he didn’t understand how it happened - unless the two Potters had lied to him, which he didn’t see happening - unless they’d been aware of his true nature. No, that wasn’t possible, nobody saw through it. 

“No you will fix this,” demanded Arthur. 

“We must discuss what happens if I cannot fix it,” said Albus softly, trying to soothe them but it didn’t work; they just got steadily redder in the face. 

“If it cannot be fixed we do not want to see you again,” said Molly, siding with her husband, who meant more than anything else in the world to her. Her husband and children, she may make stupid decisions but she really did just have her children’s futures in mind. She was in the wrong but Arthur was taking the blame on himself, and it wasn’t fair. She had been badgering him, and Arthur couldn’t say no to her she knew that. No this blame was solely her own, she’d known Arthur couldn’t tolerate marriage contracts, he felt they were so diabolical, she did too but she wasn’t so outspoken about it. All she’d saw was her daughter being happy, and having what she wanted, what Harry wanted, and she would have money, a life she couldn’t give her. 

“What about your daughter?” asked Albus, “This needs corrected for her sake.” 

Arthur and Molly just stared at him still furious, deciding not to repeat themselves. 

“Very well,” sighed Albus, still standing up. “I will go to Gringotts and see about this situation being rectified, if not we will have to come up with an alternative plan.” hopefully Gringotts would be practically empty so he could be safely within Hogwarts walls when the news reached the Prophet. Which it regretfully would, if someone in the Ministry hasn’t already told them, gossip would have them checking and confirming it. Either way the news would be circling like wild fire, whether he wanted it or not - people were going to go nuts and his reputation would suffer. If there was one thing he wished he could do, would be to go back and stop himself from doing this. He would have to come up with something, especially for the press and make it known he hadn’t wanted this. He stepped back into the Floo and this time he shouted his location to ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. 

Molly let out a broken desperate sob, “I’m so sorry, Artie,” she said, burying herself into his chest. “This is all my fault, if I hadn’t begged you to do this - it wouldn’t be happening.” 

“It’s alright, Mollywobbles.” said Arthur, using her nickname, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Are you still going to visit Harry?” asked Molly, not able to meet his eyes as she sat up straight again. 

“I have to, he might not want to speak to us again but we cannot let Ron be blamed for our mess up. Ginny isn’t going to be speaking to us never mind Ron giving us the cold shoulder too.” admitted Arthur Weasley. 

Ron felt a moment of regret thrumming through him when he heard his father’s words. His dad was going through enough right now without worrying about him. Reluctantly he removed the earwig from his ear and suddenly he couldn’t hear downstairs. Leaving it in Fred and George’s room he went up to his own and quickly got dressed. He was hoping his dad might let him go too and see Harry as well. He definitely wouldn’t be going to Grimmauld Place today - Hermione would be disappointed. Until she got the entire situation from him then she would NOT believe him, even seeing the paper wouldn’t make it real for his girlfriend. Even after all the years of seeing Dumbledore in action, manipulating them, she refused to see him in a bad light. What kind of Headmaster let its students risk their lives? He hadn’t spoken to Harry or Hermione about it, but his mum and dad - if they knew they would have blown a gasket and removed him from Hogwarts. His mum and dad almost had during his second year for that whole Chamber fiasco; they were really protective of Ginny since she was their only daughter. He was protective too, in a certain way, she was his sister, his little sister, but she’d gone too far lying as she had. That’s not to say he wasn’t worried, he was, but she’d sort of brought it on herself. 

Hopping on one leg, he successfully managed to get his other maroon sock on with great difficulty and then jammed his feet into his shoes. Pausing only for a second before he was bounding down to flights of stairs and landing in the kitchen. If he had been any longer, he realized his dad would have been gone before he got down. “Can I come, dad? I want to see him.” said Ron, giving away that he’d been listening to their conversation. 

Arthur didn’t even have it in him to be exasperated that his son had listened in on him, “Very well, let’s go.” Molly was going to talk to their daughter, so it was perhaps for the best that Ron wasn’t around for it. 

Taking a hold of Ron, and Apparating them both to Hogwarts, realizing with a feeling of nostalgia that he wouldn’t be doing this anymore. Ron would be taking his Apparation test, same as the rest of his brothers this year; he would be able to Apparate on his own. He would no longer need his parents to take him anywhere, or have to use the Floo network. Hopefully though Ron wouldn’t overdo it like the twins, who had Apparated absolutely everywhere, even to different rooms in the same house! Sheer laziness but the novelty had worn of quickly, thankfully. Molly had given them more lectures that month than ever before. 

“I am sorry, Ron, for any trouble this has brought on you.” said Arthur as they walked to the school, he didn’t use a spell to bring the coaches down. He needed time to think about what he was going to say to the teenager, truth be told he was speechless. 

Ron said nothing, but he was greatly disturbed, he’d never seen his dad so down before, he obviously felt really bad and hopefully Harry would realize that. The fifteen minute walk to the school was in silence, Ron throwing his dad sideway glances now and again to see him deep in thought. At least Dumbledore wasn’t here, he could only imagine what his dad would do if he lost his composure. His scuffle with Lucius Malfoy when he was twelve came to mind. 

“Will Dumbledore actually be able to fix it?” asked Ron, he knew a lot growing up in the magical world, but things dealing with contracts and the law side of things no. Percy probably knew it all, maybe even Bill and Charlie, but he was clueless still.   
“No, Ron, he wont.” confessed Arthur, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “There is no way out of contracts, it’s why I always stressed to you growing up not to sign things.” and he’d done something worse, well his daughter wouldn’t be lying again for a while, how could she have told him Harry loved her if he wasn’t even the slightest bit interested? Or had she been genuine in thinking Harry wanted her? Some misinterpreted signs? Hopefully Molly would find out, he honestly needed an answer of how this had all come to be. 

“So what is going to happen? She’ll really have to marry Dumbledore?” asked Ron, gagging slightly at the mental image that was just disgusting. 

“I’m afraid so, there is only one other alternative, and I do not want to broach that road.” said Arthur grimly, shaking his head. 

“Wait there’s a way to stop it? How?” asked Ron almost stumbling on the last step, surprised and shocked that there was actually a way to avoid it. The way they were talking you would think they had no way out, he didn’t understand why all the threats and commotion it was causing. 

“To stop the contract, Ginny would need to be disowned legally,” said Arthur tonelessly. 

“Oh,” said Ron, well it looked as though Ginny would have to marry Dumbledore. There was no way his dad would disown any of them, no matter what they did. He doubted even Ginny would want to be disowned rather than marrying Dumbledore and separating after a year, although no self respecting wizard would want to marry her after she was free. Of course widowed wizards and witches were allowed to remarry; it was just wrong if the partner was still alive. When you marry in the magical world it was meant to be for life, whether you liked it or not. 

\------0 

“I’m beginning to like the Goblins - a lot.” said Harry smugly, still chortling gleefully. It was a huge weight of that he couldn’t be forced into marriage; he had been terrified of such an occurrence. He missed his godfather a great deal, but he was glad to be the head of the Black family, it meant his future was truly his own. Dumbledore could go screw himself for all Harry cared. 

“I’m not surprised,” drawled Salazar, surprised that Rowena had given in and told them, she was getting old - mentally at least, she would never have done that while she was alive. “They always were a devious lot.” 

“So…are we going up today?” asked Harry, looking over at Severus smirking in vindictive pleasure. 

Severus shifted unnoticed by Harry, but both Salazar and Godric both were suppressing smirks as Severus eventually answered “Of course, as if I’d miss this.” it wasn’t often Albus Dumbledore was outwitted, and the fact it was a seventeen year old doing the outwitting made it even more hilarious. Rowena had said that Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to marry Harry and Ginny together, that Orion Black had put a clause on his vaults so that nobody could take advantage of any of his heirs. As Harry had so aptly put ‘Thank you, Orion Black.’ he was a very possessive man, and he would make that clear to Harry. Nobody else would touch him, and if they did they would find themselves in a world of hurt. By his own urging they hadn’t done much, which he was thoroughly regretting right now. Yet he didn’t think Harry was ready for that yet, not only was he just discovering his sexuality but sex full stop. Harry had only ever had one kiss, and even at that he hadn’t enjoyed it, he hadn‘t even had the pleasure of masturbation. Why it had taken so long he didn’t understand he himself had lost his virginity at thirteen. 

“I’m surprised nobody has asked about me, for all they know you could have me tied up in the dungeons.” said Harry, shaking his head. 

“Pity you aren’t,” said Severus arching an eyebrow, watching Harry turn red and ignore the statement. Oh Harry would learn sooner or later, it was better to reply with a witty repartee than blush and ignore - it was so much more amusing when they flushed completely embarrassed. Especially when they looked as good as Harry did right now. Unsurprisingly he didn’t stick around; he slid into the bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.

“You’ll really need to get him to be more Slytherin about that,” declared Salazar, wanting to laugh uproariously. “It’s too ridiculous to be cute. Cute is for twelve year olds not seventeen year olds.” 

“He does indeed.” stated Severus, and he had a perfect way to get him used to it, and get a lovely view of how red he could turn him. He was calm and composed in face of Voldemort yet mention sex and he’s spluttering and stuttering like a ten year old? Oh no, that wouldn’t do at all. He would have been eaten alive in the Snake den. “It isn’t completely his fault.” Severus did concede softly. 

“No, no it isn’t.” stated Rowena sharply, at the men who think it was fine to talk about such things, everyone was different. “Not only has Harry had many other things to deal with, the family that raised him allowed him to be woefully ignorant.” 

That sobered Godric, Salazar and Severus right up, what Rowena said was true, it was the family’s duty to make sure children understood everything to do with sex and everything in-between it. Even his father who couldn’t stand him half the time had done it, even if it was the single most embarrassing moment of his life. At least he hadn’t been ignorant; in fact he couldn’t remember a time when he was ignorant to things he needed to know to survive. His mother had told him everything she could about the magical world; he lived in the Muggle world so it came naturally even if for each moment he was there, he wished he was in the magical world. Then of course, his father told him everything he needed to know about sex, he had never stumbled upon to anything without knowing about it. 

“Perhaps it would be prudent to give him a book on the subject? He is a bit too old to want to come to an adult and ask.” suggested Helga. Although she and Ro had spoken to Harry about partners and how the heart couldn’t help who it chose, and attraction it didn’t explain the dynamics and it needed done. 

“I don’t have any down here,” said Salazar, he’d been well aware of the pleasures of sex by the time he built the chamber and moved everything he cherished down here. As he’d told Harry they married extremely young back in the day, in some ways they were still children when they married and had children of their own. At least in this day and ages standards, Salazar personally thought the whole thing was annoying for most part. 

“No, Poppy will have what I need.” said Severus, “I’ll ask for a few today.” 

“I don’t suppose you would put an empty frame up so I can speak to her in her office?” Helga asked her voice tinged with hope. As much as she loved conversing with Harry and Severus, or even Ro, Godric and Sal she would love talking to someone about healing. Or even get into a heated debate about them, now that would be something she’d truly cherish. 

“I’ll ask her, I doubt very much she will say no,” answered Severus wryly. 

“Arthur Weasley will be in the Great Hall looking for Harry in twenty minutes.” said Rowena. 

“Hmm interesting, I wonder why he will be here,” frowned Severus, his eyes going to Rowena who suddenly wouldn’t meet his eyes. “There is something you aren’t telling me isn’t there?” 

“There might be,” said Rowena still not meeting his eyes. 

Salazar and Godric looked at each other and grinned, it made more sense now, and it wasn’t because she was getting old at all. The best bit obviously hadn’t been revealed yet, they knew because it had been pulled on them before. It must be big, they couldn’t wait to find out just how long it would be, its was just too damn bad there wasn’t a single portrait in the Great Hall so they could be there when the music begun. Even getting close enough won’t help; the school was empty of people - no gossips or ways to find out. They would have to rely on Harry and Severus for any information unless Rowena took pity on them and spilled the beans. 

“Excuse me,” murmured Severus, without a thought, he was so used to treating them as if they were real that it came out without him needing to remember to say it. Standing up he walked to the bedroom door, which was only six to seven feet away from the couch he was sitting on. To think this had all begun with Salazar Slytherin coldly demanding who Harry was…life could be funny when it wanted to be. Perhaps after Harry had read the book he might suggest they take it further. Biting his lip, inhaling sharply, and a cold shower for him before they went up. 

“Harry?” called Severus, when he didn’t see him in the bedroom. “Arthur Weasley is coming to see you, twenty minutes.” 

The flushing of the toilet and opening of the door had him looking at the bathroom door expectantly. “Why?” asked Harry suspiciously as he closed the bathroom door. 

“Your guess would be better than mine,” stated Severus, in all honesty. He didn’t know Arthur Weasley as well as Harry did, he couldn’t stand people, period. 

“I’ve only ever really spoken to him twice you know, if you don’t count the customary greetings, he told me about Black being free and of course spoke a big during the Quidditch world cup…but he’s just my friends dad, I’ve never really spoken to him much.” said Harry, staring blankly. “So I have no idea why you would think my guess is better than yours would be.” 

“Then you’ll have to wait to find out,” replied Severus sardonically. 

“It’s probably to do with the whole contract thing, but why would he want to talk to me about it?” wondered Harry shrugging his shoulders before grabbing his cloak and putting it on. “Not like I care…as long as I do not have to get married.” 

“Indeed,” stated Severus, rolling his eyes. It was true enough, he too wouldn’t care as long as he wasn’t being forced into a marriage he didn’t want. 

“Let’s go then, oh…key, key, key!” muttered Harry, turning back and raiding the bedside cabinet for his Gringotts key. The woman in the shop was bound to be wondering where the hell he was packing all those sweets. Sniggering inwardly, he straightened up, still smirking as he moved towards the door. 

“Quite finished?” asked Severus. 

“Why, yes your majesty,” drawled Harry sarcastically, “If you would permit it shall we leave?” 

“You should be lucky Hogwarts isn’t currently in session,” Severus said amused. 

“I should? Should I? hmm best watch what I say when it does start back up…does that mean we wont be able to see each other?” asked Harry, stopping he hadn’t thought about that. 

“It is not proper to be together, there is only a few reasons that it’s allowed, which you would know if you’d read Hogwarts a history.” said Severus, pointedly. 

“Not this again,” muttered Harry, “I need to read that damn book so it can’t be used against me.” 

“Is that all it takes?” asked Severus, whispering seductively into Harry’s ear before moving. 

“Not fair,” Croaked Harry, as Severus walked away after practically making him hard. 

“Life isn’t fair,” Severus stated as he continued moving, finding himself affected too, but he wouldn’t do anything not until Harry had read the books he’d give him. 

The comment Severus had casually made about the reasons it was allowed and the reading of Hogwarts a history was already gone, he had no reason to dwell on it. It wasn’t the same for Harry however, who now wanted to read it more than he ever had. He didn’t want to lose Severus, not even for a year while he attended for another year at Hogwarts. They might not have done anything yet, but Harry liked having someone in his life, that he could rely on, talk to - someone that would give it to him straight, that didn’t treat him like the boy who lived. No Harry didn’t want to lose Severus, so he would do what he must, read the book and find out how to keep him. 

There was no other alternative.


	21. Chapter 21

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 21 

Sincere Apologies from the House of Weasley 

Ron couldn’t help but find it odd being in Hogwarts during the summer, it was so empty, abandoned looking. Usually you couldn’t go anywhere without bumping into people, during lessons it was even worse. Even the ghosts were curiously absent, and there were always a dozen of them around all the time, even during dinner. Realizing he’d fallen behind, Ron ran to catch up with his father who was walking quite fast. Looking at his dad, he realized he was very pale; he obviously wasn’t looking forward to this conversation at all. Would Harry even be able to forgive his dad? Would he even want to be friends with him after what his family had tried to do? He prayed Harry didn’t blame him for something not his doing. Yet a snide thought hit him, it’s exactly what he did to his fellow classmates, just because of their own parents. 

“Come on, Ron, don’t dawdle.” said Arthur, opening the doors to the Great Hall with difficulty but succeeding. Usually magic did it for you, how odd, every time he went near the doors it opened at a touch - you never actually had to bodily shove the door open. Maybe it was different during the summers. 

“Coming,” said Ron absently, sliding into the Great Hall, watching the door shut immediately instead of staying open. 

“Something wrong with the doors?” enquired Arthur, smiling at Minerva but it was brittle and tense. 

“Is everything alright, Arthur?” asked Minerva standing up and striding towards him looking deeply concerned. He looked almost identical to the one she’d seen on Albus’ face. He had been hiding something; she’d known it, but what? And what did it have to do with their fellow Order member? 

“No, it isn’t. I’m sure you will be finding out about it soon enough, I’m here to speak to Harry.” Arthur revealed, tired beyond belief. 

“Is everyone okay?” asked Minerva, praying that the Weasleys hadn’t lost a member of its family. 

Arthur merely nodded grimly, they were alive if that counted as okay, and he wasn’t sure what could be done to save his family. 

“Harry will be here soon, it’s a good job you came at breakfast, it’s the only time we see him.” said Minerva, but it wasn’t demanded that they take any meals in the hall during the summer. She was surprised Harry wasn’t spending more time out of Severus’ rooms, but considering what he’d been through - it made sense he would need time to recover. He was different though, quieter, less irate than he was a few days ago. 

“I see,” said Arthur. 

Ron frowned at that information, why wasn’t Harry exploring Hogwarts? Why would he stay cooped up? He absolutely hated being stuck in one place longer than a few hours. Probably due to the fact his family tried to keep him in one place and forget his existence. This was as far from Harry’s normal character that he was really alarmed; he wanted to blame Snape of course. Yet he couldn’t do that could he? Since it was Snape who practically rescued him, he’d told the others where he was. It wasn’t the first time Snape had saved Harry. He didn’t get it, Snape hated Harry, more than any other student, yet he was constantly saving his life? Adults were complicated and he hoped he never ended up like that. War changed people, but to that extent? Snape wasn’t just a figure in the war though was he? He was a spy, that would change someone wouldn’t it? It was dangerous having so many people knowing, while he was here - he realized he should maybe look a book about Occlumency. Pureblood’s usually learned before entering Hogwarts, unfortunately with so many of brothers, it had been a subject that got discarded very early on. Bill and Charlie had learned, Percy had drifted from the family so he didn’t know if he had - but he might know. 

“Take a seat, there’s more than enough to go around.” said Minerva, guiding both of them to the Head table. 

“Thank you, Minerva,” replied Arthur, but he didn’t move any of the freely available food to a plate. He hadn’t been able to eat any of his own wife’s breakfast, never mind anything here at Hogwarts. Even Ron didn’t dig in, and his son had never missed an opportunity to eat. 

“Not hungry?” enquired Minerva, now becoming even more suspicious and concerned. Arthur had never been the really silent type; well at least he wasn’t compared to Severus. He was usually a joyful fellow, albeit slightly quiet compared to his wife. Right now he did look as though he had just lost his favourite thing in the world. 

“Not really,” replied Arthur solemnly. 

“What time does Harry usually come?” asked Ron, leaning forward so he could see his Transfiguration teacher properly. 

“He’s usually here by this,” admitted Minerva staring at the clock on the wall. “Ah, speak of the devil.” she added, seeing the doors open and Severus and Harry walking in. 

“Harry, I would like to talk to you, if you have a minute,” said Arthur, his weary eyes staring into impassive green ones. 

“Alright,” said Harry, that look wasn’t a good one on Arthur. 

"Privately, please?" Arthur questioned not sure if Harry would want to speak to him alone. He certainly had no trouble telling the Order what he thought of Albus Dumbledore. He only wished he had taken it to heart, he was such a fool. 

"Follow me," said Harry turning and walking away, his face impassive. 

Arthur turned to Ron and said "Stay here, I'll be back when we are done." he told him sternly. 

Ron nodded solemnly, he didn’t really want to be there for that conversation anyway, he loved his dad and he didn’t want to choose between them. He didn’t want to but he might have to, it was a choice he hoped didn’t come into play. 

Arthur didn’t even wait for his son to agree before he was walking out hastily, trying to keep up with Harry who was walking quite swiftly towards an unused classroom. 

“This will do,” said Harry, opening the closest classroom he could find, which was just a few doors down from the Transfiguration classroom. Closing the door behind the nervous wizard, watching him jump. He shouldn’t have gotten so much amusement out of it, but he did. He twitched when he felt what he swore was someone walking past him. It was just that feeling he got when he was using his cloak, and trying to avoid detection. It couldn't be Dumbledore so it was either Severus or someone else in the Order maybe? He continued to listen and look around the room cautiously. Stiffening when he felt a finger at his neck, so it was Severus then.   
“What do you want?” enquired Harry, facing Arthur crossing his arms.   
Arthur opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, staring at the young man in a new light. He had changed so much since he spent any amount of time with him. Really the longest he’d ever spent was during the summer before Ron and Harry’s fourth year. He had taken them both to the Quidditch World Cup, and he’d s stayed over afterwards. He had been working so he hadn’t spent that much time with him individually and with so many kids - he hadn’t spent as much time as he wanted to with him. He was rather intimidating, especially with the cool steel look in his eyes. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.   
“Well?” frowned Harry, he didn’t think he’d seen Arthur Weasley at such a loss for words, not even when he tried to find the right words to tell him not to go after Sirius Black. His neck prickled slightly, which made him want to turn around and try and find out where exactly Severus was now.   
“I am so sorry, Harry, I truly had no idea,” whispered Arthur, rubbing his sweaty palms on his trousers.   
“No idea about what?” replied Harry, impassively; making Arthur work for the apology he so obviously wanted to give him.   
“You…you don’t know?” said Arthur, wide eyed, if that was true what was with the dark attitude he had?   
“About?” asked Harry.   
“The…contract.” spluttered Arthur; this conversation wasn’t going the way he hoped. The urge to sit down was strong, but there wasn’t a chair in the room.   
“I wasn’t aware of any contract in my name,” revealed Harry sardonically.   
Arthur blinked, realizing who Harry was actually reminding him of - Severus. No, he had been like that before, when speaking to Dumbledore days ago. It was as though Harry had just had enough of it, and he wasn’t about to let anyone get away with anything he perceived as something done wrongly against him. “There was, but it didn’t work.” whispered Arthur ashamed.   
“That’s a good thing, otherwise I wouldn’t have been responsible for my actions.” sniped Harry, his green eyes glinting coldly. “Why?” he then demanded in a quiet deceptive voice.   
“It was a very grievous mistake on my part, I listened and led with my heart instead of my beliefs.” sighed Arthur quietly, shaking his head as if he could dislodge his mistakes and make everything alright again.   
“A grievous mistake? Nearly ruining someone’s life is a mistake?” Harry asked his voice strangled as he tried to maintain his composure. Slamming his mental shields up as far as they could go, keeping himself composed. Almost right away he felt calm; it certainly had been something worth learning.   
“I…well…it…wasn’t quite like that,” stuttered Arthur, sweat beginning to gather at his brow.   
“Then what was it like?!” snapped Harry, glaring at the red headed wizard, he had almost ruined his life? And for what?! FOR WHAT?   
“A serious laps in judgement,” said Arthur, “It may very well cost us the Weasley reputation.” 

“I saved your damn life! And you were eager to sign my life away!” hissed Harry, “Not just yours but you damn daughter as well. You owe me two times over, and this was how you wanted to repay me? And all you care about is your reputation?!” 

“No, Harry, no, I am genuinely sorry for what happened, if you want to blame us and hate us then there is nothing I can do to stop it. I beg that you don’t blame my children for what happened, especially Ron, he’s more furious than you know.” said Arthur quietly and desperately. Praying Harry wouldn’t blame Ron for what happened, he had a feeling Ron was serious about not speaking to them again over this. “If its any consolation I had planned on coming to speak to you today…about the contract - I took what my daughter said in the face of value, she will pay for her lies.” he added looking forlorn. 

Harry stared at him and as angry as he was at the situation he couldn’t remain angry at Arthur. Not only had he been good to him, well in small ways, he had taken him to the Quidditch World Cup, and did let him stay at the Burrow. He liked it there, who wouldn’t - all the food he could eat, constant company and the feeling of normalcy in the magical household. It was complete opposite to the Dursley’s; it honestly couldn’t get any more different. In the end he knew who this was down to, who he really should be furious at - Dumbledore. He couldn’t let Arthur away with it though, not completely, he had tried to marry him to Ginny after all. 

“I wish there was something I could do…or say that would help,” stated Arthur, unnerved by the constant silence. He would have preferred shouting, roaring, and accusations to this. He honestly did wish that he could think of something that would make Harry forgive them - but he realized what he had done was unforgivable. He was man enough to admit his mistakes and face them though. 

“There isn’t,” scoffed Harry, nothing he said could make it better. If he hadn’t had the help of the Goblins at Gringotts and of course Orion Black’s forethought to protect his future heirs. Otherwise he would have had to marry Ginny Weasley; he didn’t get how the wizard could have done that. Marriage contracts were so outdated, archaic that they shouldn’t be used anymore. 

“I realize that, but I had to apologise and let you know that I wish I hadn’t done it.” replied Arthur, his brown eyes brimming with regret and sadness. 

“I wish you hadn’t either,” said Harry grimly, “You know nothing about me, yet you decided to sign that damn contract.” 

“That’s what Ron said,” Arthur admitted wryly, “Just know you are like a seventh son to me, I know you might not believe that but in time I hope to prove to you that I mean it. I’m pulling my family from the Order, severing all ties to Albus Dumbledore.” 

“I see,” stated Harry, inwardly impressed that he would actually do that. It seems that the adults had finally realized Dumbledore didn’t give two hoots about anyone - just his own plans. 

“I have to go, I have the entire family coming, we need to inform them of what happened and decide on a course of action.” admitted Arthur, “Do you wish to attend?” he had meant what he said, he did think of Harry as family. 

“If I go anywhere near your daughter…I don’t think I’d be responsible for my actions right now.” stated Harry, warmth bubbling in his chest despite his reservations. 

“I wouldn’t blame you,” Arthur said, sighing softly, Ginny wasn’t going to be very popular in the Borrow today. “And Ron?” 

“Ron didn’t do anything,” said Harry firmly, which was probably a first, he thought disingenuously. 

“Thank you,” Arthur replied, relived beyond belief. 

Harry nodded curtly, remaining standing there, eventually Arthur awkwardly turned around and walked away. You could practically see the proverbial tail tucked between his legs. 

“He’s imbibed with a potion,” stated thin air, in Severus’ voice. 

“What kind?” asked Harry, his tone cautious; did he even want to know?   
Severus appeared wand in hand, and a piece of medical scan parchment in his other. How had he successfully managed to cast that spell without either of them hearing or seeing the paper coming from the wand? Then again this was a spy, first and foremost, if anyone could successfully cast it and remain hidden - it would be him. Although he had sensed him, he wasn’t sure why but he had. 

“I think you can guess,” said Severus, “its little wonder he signed the contract.” 

Harry sighed, “I swear I could strangle him.” muttered Harry irate. 

“Go talk to Mr. Weasley, I need to speak to Poppy for a few moments.” demanded Severus. 

“Who said I wanted to talk to him?” asked Harry surprised. 

Severus just gave him a look until Harry smirked at him a little sheepishly. “I will see you in the Great Hall when I’m done if you intend on going straight back down the chamber. I think perhaps you should write to Remus Lupin and see about him coming down to the chamber in a fortnight. That would be the best time to take the blood from him, between the moon cycles according to Salazar.” 

“I’ll write to him,” agreed Harry, before he left the unused classroom it was time to talk to Ron. 

\----0 

Hospital Wing - Severus, Poppy & Helga Hufflepuff 

“Severus what are you doing here?” asked Poppy entering her office, nobody usually went in there. To say she’d been surprised when the wards went off alerting her to someone’s presence being in there. She’d had to rush there; a lot of confidential information was in her office, hence the reason for the wards. It couldn’t be regarding a student since it was the holidays and of course he had medical information for all the Slytherins. 

“I need two of your best sex education books, catering towards Muggle born as well as purebloods.” stated Severus. 

“Harry?” stated Poppy, shrewdly, before she moved over to her shelves and began searching for two of the best books she had. 

“Why wasn’t he in the class?” demanded Severus, looking around the room thoughtfully. 

“I believe he was in the hospital wing unconscious at the time, the Dementor attack.” said Poppy thoughtfully. 

“Why didn’t you take him aside?” asked Severus, frowning, Poppy should have known better. 

“Truthfully? With everything going on it was the last thing on my mind, I was overworked with those damned Dementors being in a school full of children! Sneaking in because they didn’t want to be embarrassed for some odd reason. As if it is something to be embarrassed about!” she said shaking her head, sometimes teenagers didn’t make any sense whatsoever. A lot of them couldn’t sleep because of them, and the depression had been swarming the students. She’d given out more doses of cheering potion than in her career. 

“It wasn’t one of the best ideas,” agreed Severus, he’d had his own Slytherins coming to him, it didn’t help that Draco was constantly mocking everyone who reacted even slightly negative towards them. It didn’t surprise him that his godson wasn’t affected, he doubted the boy had a single bad memory worthy of causing him to be affected - or the Dementors interested in him.   
“It was the worst idea in history,” stated Poppy, two books off the shelve; she passed them to Severus - knowing they were in good hands. 

“Indeed,” said Severus dryly shrinking the books and placing them in his cloak pocket. “I have someone who wishes to be placed here in the hospital wing to talk to you. There is one condition; you cannot inform anyone about it, they will know to make themselves scarce whenever someone is near.” 

“Who?” enquired Poppy curious, sitting down in her chair observing Severus curiously. Half wondering why Severus wanted to give Harry books about sexual education. How the hell did he even find out that Harry hadn’t been in the class during his third year? She would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to hear that conversation. 

Severus didn’t answer, merely removed an empty frame - at least it was for now, and put it to its correct size. A sticking charm later, the frame was sitting nicely across from Poppy’s desk. He wasn’t surprised that as soon as he let go, the woman made an appearance. 

“It can’t be,” gasped Poppy, gaping at the portrait in obvious shock and denial. 

“Healer Poppy Pomfrey may I introduce you to Lady Helga Hufflepuff, Helga this is Poppy,” stated Severus smirking at the look on her face. It was the same one he was sure had been on his face when he had heard and saw Salazar Slytherin for the first time in the chamber. 

“Hello Healer Pomfrey, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve been dying to talk to someone about healing for such a long time!” she confessed, smiling sweetly at the stunned woman, patiently waiting on her gathering her scattered wits.

“I…I…dear…Merlin!” stuttered Poppy unprofessionally. 

“He didn’t go by that name you know, he preferred Emrys sometimes Myrddin only his enemies called him Merlin.” stated Helga informatively. 

Severus pursed her lips, he’d never in his life seen her loss for words, and he had known her the majority of his life. Needless to say he was watching what was happening in front of him and thoroughly enjoying himself. 

“Where have…why haven’t you appeared before now?” asked Poppy, staring between Severus and Lady Helga flummoxed. 

“We were frozen a long time ago,” said Helga softly, “It is thanks to Severus and Harry that we are unfrozen.” 

“Who would dare freeze…?” Poppy felt angry, such disrespect was horrific to even contemplate. 

“Dumbledore,” stated Severus, his voice deceptively soft. 

“No!” she rasped, “Why would he do such a thing?” knowing better than to think Severus was lying - even for a joke since she had known the wizard since he was eleven. If anything Severus had no filter, he said what he thought - it was a good job he was such a competent wizard or he may have regretted some of the things he said as well as had more frequent trips to her hospital wing. 

“Does anyone really understand him?” muttered Severus sardonically, giving her a ‘your guess is as good as mine’ look. “My assumption is to discredit Slytherin and divide the students I cannot think of any other reason…unless it was pride, they would have always been more revered than him, and everyone would have looked to them instead of Albus.” 

Poppy wanted to deny that Dumbledore would do such a thing but the evidence did speak out against him. He had disrespected Hogwarts and the founders by freezing them. There could be no good reason for his actions. 

“Just keep it quiet, otherwise they will be frozen again,” said Severus sharply, he would look into ways to prevent them from being frozen, but for now - they would just have to keep them hidden. 

“Of course,” said Poppy, anything to get to talk to Helga Hufflepuff! Honestly she had so many questions she wanted to ask. 

“Very well, I must depart,” stated Severus, nodding his head at both women before he left the hospital wing.


	22. Chapter 22

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 22 

Dumbledore's at Gringotts and Harry's Talking to Ron 

Albus Dumbledore stalked towards Gringotts; it was early, so there was hardly anyone there, just a few wizards and witches idling around. He paid them no mind; instead he made his way towards a teller, trying to keep himself from exploding violently. Unable to believe the ultimatum Arthur Weasley had given him. After all he’d done for that family, giving them money so their kids could attend Hogwarts, making sure they got grants to get Hogwarts things, and this was how they were going to repay him? By severing all ties to him as if he was someone so easily dismissed? Oh no, if Arthur and Molly did that, well their lives would become increasingly complicated over the next few years. 

Nobody dismissed him without consequences Albus thought savagely, as he finally stepped up to the teller. 

“I need to speak to Griphook, immediately!” Albus bit out tersely, in no mood for pleasantries, especially with goblins. In his opinion he felt as though it was their fault, stupid creatures. He couldn’t lose the Weasley’s, without them, he knew the others in the Order would begin to waver form his side. He needed them, on his side, hopefully they would disown the girl, and surely they knew it was the right thing to do? He had too much to do himself, without marrying the girl. He certainly didn’t want to pay for her Hogwarts tuition, and things she needed for Hogwarts this year. He had an Order to run, which required money, something he couldn’t get from Potter anymore. He hated having to dip into his own money, damn Black to hell, if he’d survived he would still be getting the Black and Potter fortunes. 

“Wait there,” grunted the teller, yelling in gobbledegook to the security goblin, which in turn nodded grimly and moved off. The other security goblin remained where he was, his beady black eyes roaming around looking for any sight of trouble. 

“Follow me,” said Griphook appearing after a few minutes with the security goblin, who took up his post once more. Griphook didn’t wait for Dumbledore, just turned back around and moved towards his office again. Only once his back was turned did he let the vicious grin appear on his face for the entirety of the short walk to his office. By the time he was facing Dumbledore again, he looked blank as ever as he allowed the old man entrance. Which he sauntered into as if he owned the place, causing Griphook to snarl silently at his back. 

“What can I do for you?” Griphook asked as he tried to contain his fury at Dumbledore’s disrespect. Not even the knowledge he had prevented him from ruining a boy’s life could make the anger any less potent. 

“The contract between myself and Ginny Weasley, I want it stopped, at once.” Dumbledore told the goblin gravely, he wasn’t leaving until it was sorted. 

“I’m afraid all contracts are unavoidable, even we do not have the power to sever them.” said Griphook, taking great delight in the loss of the old fool’s composure. He wasn’t afraid of the old fool, if he tried anything he would be barred from Gringotts, and nothing would give him greater pleasure than to be the one to give those orders. 

“You must do something!” snapped Albus, unable to help himself. His icy blue eyes stared at the goblin, he needed out of that damn contract. 

“There is nothing that can be done.” replied Griphook once again, calmly as ever. 

“Then find a way,” snarled Albus, his magic flaring in warning. 

“You may try and find one, but like many people in the past you will fail, you marry or you lose your magic, it’s as simple as that.” said Griphook, watching as Dumbledore got steadily redder in the face. If there was ever a moment he wished to use a wizard’s invention, it would be a pensive, and so he could show everyone this. 

Albus’ nostrils flared before he abruptly stood up and left the office, the door banging harshly as he left. Albus erected his mental shields, trying to calm himself down. He would need to pass himself off as shameful, remorseful, if he had any hopes of getting out of this with his reputation intact. He would need to look into getting the contract severed, but he knew even as he planned on trying, that it was a lost cause. There was no way out of magical contracts, not unless you wanted to lose your magic. Not something that he wanted happening any time soon, he’d rather marry the girl, and his reputation be damned. He couldn’t lose his magic in midst of war, it was tantamount of putting his hands up and allowing himself to be killed.

He walked calmly from the main lobby, ignoring the stares he could feel boring into his skull. His paranoid mind already wondering if they knew? What could he do to prevent this becoming common knowledge? How did he keep people on his side? Without the Weasley’s understanding the public was going to crucify him. The potion obviously wasn’t working, Arthur was feeling too opposed to what he was suggesting to be influenced. 

The Ministry would have a copy, he needed to get in there and remove it, the longer he went without people finding out - the better it was for him. Damn Potter to hell, he somehow always screwed up his plans, thought Albus bitterly, he was supposed to need his help during his first year, so he could save the day, instead Potter had already saved himself. Then everything continued to go pear shaped from there, this year was turning out to be the worst in history. He would have found a way to dispose of the boy if he thought he wouldn’t be sending the entire magical world into servitude under Tom Riddle. If only he’d had the forethought to have the boy dealt with, unfortunately he hadn’t expected him to get so damn powerful. It had been the beginning of his mistakes many mistakes when it came to dealing with powerful people. Even if it turned his stomach to even think of them as such. Nobody was more powerful than him, and he would prove it to everyone.

\-----0 

 

“Accio blank parchment, ink pot and quill!” called Harry, once he was half way back towards the Great Hall, waiting patiently for the items to come to him. Since he hadn’t stipulated whose items were to come, magic would just pick up the items that were closest to him. So it wasn’t a surprise when not a few seconds later the required items had come to him. Probably from the Transfiguration classroom if he was to guess, not that he really cared at the moment. He just wanted to get a letter written off to Remus to meet him at Hogwarts in a fortnight, maybe his birthday - or rather official birthday. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up, he was in his mind seventeen years old, off-age. Hell by the time he was finished with the chamber he could actually be eighteen to nineteen years old, depending on how long they remained down there for. Plucking the items out of the air, he made his way to the Great Hall, his mind wondering just what Ron had said to his family. It warmed his heart that Ron was growing up and actually doing the right thing, instead of what was easy and clouded by a constant anger and jealousy. 

“Harry!” called Ron seeing his friend entering again, his dad hadn’t come back. “Where’s my dad?” he asked confused. 

“I have no idea,” said Harry, “He left before I did so I assumed he was making his way back here.” hopefully Arthur wasn’t about to do anything incredibly stupid. 

“Are you angry with me?” he asked, as he approached Harry, he knew how Harry got when he was angry, and he certainly didn’t want that to happen to him. The thought of blowing up like a balloon was quite frankly terrifying to even him, who knew he could be fixed in a jiffy with magic. Although at the time he’d gotten a great deal of amusement of the tale when he was thirteen, whatever Marge had done - she’d probably deserved it. 

“You didn’t do anything,” said Harry, smiling wryly at his friends, hesitance. “In fact I heard you’re really angry at your parents…did you know before it all happened?” 

“NO!” cried Ron indignantly, ignoring the looks he received from the teachers. “I had no idea! Not until they got that letter from Gringotts and told us. I would have told them about Ginny! Dad is furious with her for lying.” 

“Told them what about Ginny?” Harry asked his tone pensive. 

“That she’s completely delusional, she thinks you love her, Harry and you’re just waiting until you’re both old enough. It’s scary and disturbing, and I had no idea what to do. I thought it was just infatuation that it would fade with time and I thought it had until yesterday. She knows now that you’ll never love her or any female for that matter.” said Ron. 

Harry flushed bright red, “You know?” croaked Harry completely surprised. 

“Of course, you’re like Charlie; there were similarities between you both. From the way you reacted to a kiss and I noticed you looking at seventh years…even Cedric when we were in fourth year.” whispered Ron, his face filled with sympathy. “I knew you had no idea how you felt, or even understood that you were gay. If I told you, you would have gone into denial mode; I thought it would be best for you to discover it yourself. It was driving me mental when you took a girl to the Yule ball then kissed Cho! I had to stop myself yelling at you for something that wasn’t your fault.” 

“You knew? But why didn’t you say anything when we fell out?” asked Harry, his brow drawing together as he tried to figure Ron out. This was a new side of his best friend that he hadn’t seen yet, and quite frankly a side he never thought he’d see. It shouldn’t have surprised him, Ron was brilliant at chess, seeing steps ahead strategic moves. 

“Harry I know I was immature…but I’d never really do anything to hurt you…you do know that don’t you?” said Ron, pained at the thought of Harry thinking so little of him. 

“You did hurt me though,” Harry pointed out confused. His best friend had turned his back on him when he needed him most. Hell he hadn’t really had Hermione at that time either, since Hermione had basically tried to stay out of their conflict. 

“I know, I was stupid and immature, but I did get over it.” said Ron, sure it took him a few months to see past the haze of jealousy. He’d been an idiot to believe it in the first place. It took Harry being chased by a bloody dragon to make him realize there was no way his best friend would have entered himself into a Triwizard tournament. Part of him had known it all along, but unfortunately teenagers led with their emotions not common sense. 

“You did,” agreed Harry, moving to sit down at the Gryffindor table, which was empty of anything since it was the summer holidays. Ron followed and sat down opposite him, his freckled face filled with relief that Harry wasn’t blaming him. Placing the inkpot on the table he opened it and dipped his quill into it. 

“Did dad tell you what was happening?” asked Ron, his voice quiet again, all the teachers were straining to hear their conversation. 

“That your family was getting together for a meeting? Yeah.” said Harry, looking at Ron curiously his letter momentarily abandoned. 

“No, Harry, there’s always consequences for trying to put a marriage contract together - if there is a stipulation added in somewhere stopping magical guardians from marrying the heir off. It’s been like that for decades, when a magical guardian forced their daughter and the one he was looking out for, the heir of a big family, to marry. He got his hands on the fortune, but forgot to realize that when they married he became the head of his family - he got nothing, and he was furious about it. Tried to hold his daughter and their unborn child against him, but he just got himself a cosy cell in Azkaban.” explained Ron. 

“What kind of consequences?” asked Harry frowning in concern. He might not like Ginny very much, but Azkaban? That must have been what Arthur was talking about, how she wouldn’t get away with it - and it would tarnish the Weasley reputation. “And why does something like that affect the whole family? Shouldn’t it only be the one that caused it?” sometimes wizarding laws confused the hell out of him. 

“Anything from reimbursement, a fine or even forced to get a taste of your own medicine, magic has its way of ensuring it happens.” explained Ron. “No, the entire family has to deal with the fall out. Like my dad likes all Muggle things, my mum puts up with it, by pureblood standards it’s not the proper way to behave. We are all considered blood traitors by the dark pureblood society. It’s just the way things are, although it’s not as bad as it used to be, we should still be able to get jobs…back then there wouldn’t even be a slimmest glimmer of a chance.” 

“So what happened? A fine?” asked Harry. 

“No,” said Ron grimacing, he might be angry with his sister, but he wasn’t sure she deserved what was going to go down. Moving closer, he whispered into Harry’s ear, not able to say it louder than the tiniest whisper. “The contract removed your name and replaced it with Dumbledore…they have to marry or lose their magic. If that happens they will be completely discarded by magical society, not even family should help them or they will suffer the same fate and practically banishment.” leaning back he got a good look at the look on Harry’s face, he had such a desire to laugh at it, but it so wasn’t the time to feel any sort of amusement. 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Harry managed to choke out, he literally wanted to be sick right now, and be Obliviated. The image that brought to his mind was one he didn’t want to see again, EVER. 

“No, depending on what he had in the contact for you, they might even need to have a child together.” said Ron, pasty white, making his freckles stand out against his white skin. The thought of having a niece or nephew with Dumbledore as a father was disturbing enough; the old wizard was old enough to be their great-great-great grandfather. 

“Is that even possible?” asked Harry screwing up his nose, gagging painfully, grimacing at the rancid taste of bile coming up his throat. 

“Yes, your grandparents were really old when they had your dad,” Ron pointed out, without thinking. 

“Hmm, I think there’s a big difference between my…grandparents and of course Dumbledore and Ginny.” said Harry, feeling very odd saying the word ‘grandparents’ it was certainly not a word that was common in his vocabulary. He hadn’t known either set, not his father’s parents or his mother’s parents. In fact he didn’t even know what the hell had happened to them. He liked to think they had died before he was born, not during his childhood - the thought of them being alive and never visiting would have left a cold hole in his heart. 

“There is,” agreed Ron, “I better get going, my brothers will be here by now, I’ll Floo home, if you see my dad will you let him know? But I think he has gone back home though.” 

“Alright,” murmured Harry, nodding his head, but he didn’t move from his spot. 

“Harry if I asked would you like me to visit on your birthday?” asked Ron, still half sitting half standing. 

“I’d like that,” grinned Harry, but it wasn’t at the request to visit, it was his secret life in the chamber and the fact he was already seventeen. 

“I’m glad you weren’t caught in the contract Harry,” said Ron honestly, standing fully now. 

“Me too,” added Harry honestly. 

“I’ll owl you,” said Ron moving towards Minerva McGonagall, Ron probably wanted to use the Antechamber to Floo home. It had been a while since he was in there, the day his name was called out during the tournament proceedings. That unfortunately wouldn’t be a year Harry would forget in a hurry. 

Staring down at the blank parchment, he sighed before writing to Remus, he’d probably scared the crap out of him with his previous letters. Saying he was leaving for a fortnight, it might have been that amount of time for him, but thankfully it hadn’t been for Remus. He quickly scribbled out a letter to Remus, making sure to point out how important it was to see him on his birthday, for him to come to Hogwarts. He liked to think that Remus wanted to see him on his seventeenth birthday, even if he couldn’t afford some extravagant gift. He didn’t want any gift if he was honest, he would just like someone to acknowledge his special day, even more so his seventeenth birthday, which was a momentous occasion in the magical world. Sort of like turning eighteen in the Muggle world, or was it twenty one? It didn’t matter, either way, he would greatly like for Remus to be there. 

“I assume you are nearly done?” enquired Severus, watching as Harry calmly turned to face him. He was beginning to use his magic to sense around him instead of his ears. Which was a good thing, most people didn’t do that, in fact there was only a few wizards he knew that did, Remus Lupin, but that was more to do with his wolfish tendencies and Albus Dumbledore. 

“Almost, I just have to get this send away,” said Harry, proceeding to fold the letter. 

“Have you eaten?” demanded Severus, a scowl on his face, purely for the benefit of the overly curious teachers. 

“Not yet, I can’t stomach anything here.” admitted Harry, he could feel the looks the teachers were throwing him. Looks of pity, curiosity and a sadness, as if he were a bloody ghost. 

“Very well, go send it. I will be with you in five minutes.” stated Severus, before turning on his heel and marching down the Great Hall, rolling his eyes inwardly as they began to hastily eat their breakfast and talk with one another as if they hadn’t been trying to eavesdrop. Did they think he was born yesterday? Evidently as they didn’t even have the grace to look sheepish. 

“How is he, Severus?” asked Minerva, giving Harry another glance, her eyes filled with worry, he was so different that it was almost a shock to her system to see it. Only to see him standing up and walking out of the Great Hall without eating. "He needs to eat, he's so thin."   
Severus had to suppress the smirk, thin indeed; they had no idea, just like always. They only saw what they wanted to see, or see Harry whenever they wanted. Of course he was being a bit of a hypocrite, since he had only seen Harry as his father, but he had always, emphasises on always, looked out/after him. He’d saved Harry more times than he cared to remember, especially as his feelings progressed. He was taking it slow, extremely slow, Harry had never been in a relationship before so he had to make sure he wasn’t going to invest in something and only end up a passing thought. He inwardly knew Harry wasn’t like that, but he was too guarded to hurt from the past to let himself go. No, Harry wasn’t thin; he was becoming a gorgeous man with regular exercise and food. In fact when they were in the chamber, only he got to see the real Harry, not just because Harry dropped the glamours but the real person under the persona he’d created. 

“I’ll make sure he eats, and he’s recovering as well as can be expected.” stated Severus, as if his interest in the conversation fell below zero. He placed a large helping of breakfast food onto his plate, and quickly began to eat. He had no interest in staying in this hall longer than necessary; he had a very good book he wanted to get back to and the potion for Lupin. 

“Do you know what’s going on with Albus and the Weasley’s?” enquired Minerva quietly, as she absently ate her breakfast. 

“What do you mean?” asked Severus playing clueless, eating his food faster; he really wanted to get away from them. He had barely been able to tolerate them before he went into the chamber….but now…he liked the solitary solitude the chamber offered to him. He’d always hated teaching, but being able to brew potions, even having the time to invent his own made him loathe the thought of returning to Hogwarts full time. He would miss it, that’s for sure, unfortunately he knew he couldn’t become too reliant on the chamber, neither he nor Harry could afford to. 

“Albus has been odd, I saw him practically running towards the Floo network after getting a letter. He hasn’t been back since, it’s going on three hours now.” said Minerva, greatly concerned for him. “Arthur then shows up, wanting to speak to Harry…something was gravely wrong.” 

“I see,” said Severus, allowing a frown to filter across his features for a few seconds before his face went blank. He found it difficult to keep his laughter in check. Dumbledore’s schemes had failed and the old fool was obviously trying to salvage the situation. He would have loved to be in Gringotts when Dumbledore was told just how the contract was voided. That he had absolutely no control over Harry anymore, and it was thanks to the Goblins. Which was oddly out of character for them, they must hate Dumbledore a great deal to involve them with ‘human’ affairs. 

The sudden hoots of around six or seven owls had him looking up, he had to admit - being in the chamber and this was what took getting used to. No paper, no way of knowing what the news was, but ironically enough it wasn’t needed, since nothing had happened. It was just he was used to reading over the newspaper as he ate his breakfast each morning. Now it was odd for him to be actually going for it, shaking off his thought he removed the paper and laid it flat out as he took a drink of his cooling coffee only to spit it out coughing and hacking to get his breathing under control. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TRIED TO WED HARRY POTTER AND GINEVRA WEASLEY   
Contract null and void instead Albus Dumbledore to marry Ginevra Weasley 

Thankfully his reaction had gone unnoticed as all of them were in a state of suspended disbelief, and like himself Minerva had choked on her own coffee. 

“Looks like you have your answer, Minerva,” said Severus, his voice slightly off due to the fact he’d almost hacked up a lung moments ago. 

“This is impossible.” said Minerva, not believing her eyes, no, the Daily Prophet had to have it wrong. Unfortunately she couldn’t say that, the black and white copy of the marriage contract was quite literally staring her in the face. She was sixteen years old! It was wrong on so many levels; her stomach rebelled dangerous against the food she’d eaten. 

“Unfortunately not,” murmured Severus, the entire contract was on display, the stipulations that he had tried to force on Harry now tied to himself. 

“A child!” screeched Minerva, “Excuse me!” she added her hand clasped over her mouth as she quickly left the Great Hall trying to get to her quarters before her food was expelled from her stomach. 

“What was he thinking?” said Filius shocked. 

“Getting his own way, as usual.” said Severus, leaving the remains of his breakfast as he left the Great Hall. This must have been what Rowena was talking about; he would never doubt her again. The main question on his thoughts was ‘did Harry know?’ he would soon enough, since he had brought the newspaper so he could read it at a more leisurely pace.

“Ah, Severus how is Harry?” asked Dumbledore, accidentally grinding the boy’s name out, but thankfully Severus seemed too distracted to notice - or so he assumed. 

“Fine,” droned Severus, a mask of boredom on his face. Which suggested he was sick of being pestered about the boy, especially during his summer holidays. “Have you seen the newspaper this morning, Albus?” 

“No, why?” asked Dumbledore, a sinking feeling going through him. 

“I’m afraid there is…not good news in it.” said Severus, his masks fully up, but his eyes were watching Albus for every reaction he saw. 

“Excuse me,” said Dumbledore, turning tail and practically running towards the stairs, up and up he went until Severus couldn’t see him any longer. Evidently he was going to his office; no doubt an owl was waiting with the newspaper there for him. He almost felt sorry for whatever owl that was up there; hopefully Fawkes could calm the old fool before he removed the owl’s leg with the paper.

Smirking freely, he made his way up the stairs as well, his pace quick but unhurriedly, Harry had to go all the way to the top of Hogwarts to the Owlery after all. Although he had spent more time than he meant to in the Great Hall, no doubt Harry would relish in the memories he could show him. Checking the corridor for ghosts and teachers, when he was sure nobody was there, he slid inside the girl’s bathroom, getting more used to going in there. He doubted he would do it if the school was in session, just in case the students did sometimes use the bathroom. The thought was laughable, with a bloody female ghost cackling and coming up and down the pipes. The only reason he could see someone using it was out of desperation, ignorance of what awaited in there or a dare. 

“Do you know the consequences of Dumbledore trying to marry you to Weasley?” enquired Severus, watching Harry go green, he realized yes, he did know. 

“Yes, Ron told me,” said Harry, a little gag leaving his mouth. “Open!” Harry hissed, as the secret entrance expanded and opened up for them. 

Severus didn’t hesitate, used to the only way they could get into the Chamber of Secrets right now. He wished there was an alternative way, but unfortunately there wasn’t. He no longer made faces at the bones that crunched under his feet; he just flicked his wand and got rid of the disgusting slimy stuff off his clothes before moving forward, away from the pipe entrance. 

“Open,” hissed Severus, smirking in triumph (as he always did) when the doors opened. He was learning he knew a few words in the snake language, even writing down how they were said, which wasn’t as easy as it appeared. All languages were learnable, even one as odd as Parselmouth. Parseltongue had always been a desire of his to have, like any real Slytherin, and if he could manage to understand it he might be able to find out more information about what Voldemort was up to. He did spend a lot of time talking to that damn snake of his. 

Harry watched him, his eyes gleaming wickedly in the darkness of the chamber, he didn’t know why but hearing Severus hissing turned him on. It’s why he had no problem at all, what so ever, in teaching him, despite the fact it was exhausting. He had to concentrate on snake objects, with no knowledge if he was even speaking Parselmouth. Well, it looked like he would be getting back to his reading if Hogwarts: A history.


	23. The Life Of Sev And Harry

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 23 

The Life Of Sev And Harry 

 

“I must admit, I am surprised you are still reading it,” stated Severus, as he calmly walked into the sitting area of their little chamber. Their little chamber? It wasn’t his, but Harry had chosen to share it with him. There had been no talk about bringing his little friends down. In fact only Lupin had been mentioned, and it was more for protection, to help him since he would go months down there without the full moon making an appearance even once. It would definitely be a break he needed, but there was no definitive way for them to be sure it would work. For all they knew it could blow up in their faces in the most spectacular fashion. He would be finding out sooner or later, since Lupin was required for the finalization of the potion, and he would also be the guinea pig testing it. Not that he could be considered as such, since the potion DID work, it was just something he wanted to see for himself. According the Salazar they would transform when the moon rose, before they would turn right back into human form cured. He’d said that those he had given the potion to, had never transformed again or had any ‘wolfish tendencies’ such as a liking for extremely raw meat. In fact the only thing that was commonly missed amongst the ‘Lycans’ as Salazar called them was their heightened sense of smell and awareness.

“You’ll just have to find something else to snark about.” said Harry smugly, glancing up at Severus, his green eyes twinkling brightly. He loved it down here, and quite frankly the thought of leaving was repugnant to him. He had been alone the majority of his life, listening in on happiness and love wishing to be part of it. It had gotten to the point that he couldn’t stand large crowds, he had chosen a few friends and he’d been happy with that. It’s part of what made when things went wrong at Hogwarts so hard, especially the Triwizard Tournament. He’d never been happier than when he was down here, was it the company? Solitude and not having to worry or explain himself? Or perhaps it was all three things combined with having someone who truly understood him - despite his irritable nature. 

“No doubt,” replied Severus, smirking wryly, as he relaxed back against the couch. 

Harry laughed softly, Severus never ran out of things to complain about, it was his natural deposition. Leaning back against him, he continued to read the book in front of him. At least neither Hermione nor Sev could get on at him for not reading the book anymore. Truthfully though, the book was interesting, he hadn’t realized there were so many rules he’d broken until he read about the long list. 

“Wait…there was a Wandless magic class? What happened to it?” asked Harry indignantly half an hour later. That sounded extremely awesome, much better then even Defence and that was his best class. Best, not favourite, everyone expected him to be good at it, and they just happened to be right. 

“Where do you think?” murmured Severus, feeling tired, the room was extremely warm, the blazing fire ensured that. 

“Dumbledore?” scowled Harry, his face screwed up in disgust. 

“Got it in one,” replied Severus, his lips twitching, he had to admit Harry looked extremely hot when he was angry. “He even stopped the Alchemy class, I was very interested in it but according to Dumbledore ’there was no other such interest in the class’ and that it would be a waste of ‘precious school resources to proceed with it’ which was of course drivel, I knew of at least twelve students that year, who wishes to take the class. It’s the same each year since I’ve been on the faculty at Hogwarts, except these past few years, people are beginning to forget that its even an option anymore.” 

“Alchemy? Like making the philosopher stone?” wondered Harry, Flamel hadn’t gone to Hogwarts, he’d attended Durmstrang according to the chocolate frog cards. Which by the way he had completed while he was still down here, they’d sent Dobby all over the place in all magical districts to get their food and drinks. 

“Very similar,” replied Severus, so much was being lost and it bothered him something rotten just thinking about it. Regretfully there was nothing he could do; Albus was stubborn and never listened to reason. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, regardless of anyone else’s thoughts or opinion. The worst of it was he pretended to listen to them, and then just brushed it off as if it was of no consequence. “It was one of the most complex classes, not that I would know, but the books when I read them to begin with were extremely difficult to understand.” 

“Oh,” said Harry, he’d never read one and found himself curious, but if it could be considered difficult to a wizard who was extremely smart - so smart he’d been creating his own spells before he was sixteen…what hope in hell did he have? He wasn’t like Severus or Hermione. Was he? Thought Harry, staring at the book blindly, or was it just luck and power? He couldn’t create his own spells…Hermione could if she wasn’t so blindly loyal and believed everything the books told her. “It’s hard to believe you found any classes hard.” 

“Why’s that?” asked Severus, confused, wondering what Harry meant by his question. 

“You’re really intelligent, I mean you changed the recipes and made them better, created your own spells…not many people can do that.” said Harry honestly, with him not looking at Severus, he didn’t see the light pink flush passing over his cheeks. 

“Not as intelligent as you think,” Severus told him wryly, but the smug feeling refused to budge. He’d joined the Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake; it was obvious he wasn’t extremely intelligent. If he had been, perhaps he would have realized what a disreputable character he was. No he wasn’t even going to think on that, he’d been a desperate teen; he had so badly wanted friends who understood him and a life beyond being made to feel inferior. He’d sworn at the age of eighteen, after passing his Mastery he would never let anyone make him feel like that again. Of course that had gone up in smoke; he’d ended up serving two Masters who both thought he was loyal and would lay his life down for them. They were both wrong, his loyalty was to himself, and Harry, they were bound to the same fate after all. 

“You are,” disagreed Harry, then again by all appearances so had Voldemort been. It’s what you chose to do with it, and Severus did good with it - well now he mused. “I wished I was as smart as you, creating spells - I mean what a way to get one up on people!” 

“Anyone can do that if they put their mind to it, Harry.” replied Severus; it of course helped if you knew about the magical world all along. Harry had only just gotten used to the magical world, having spent ten years oblivious to all things magical. “One of the most important things is learning Latin properly, once you do that you are unstoppable.” 

“I never thought of that,” confessed Harry, making a mental note to look up books on Latin. Harry flushed darkly just remembering the books Severus had handed him yesterday evening. It made him feel like a ten year old; he’d scampered to the bathroom and hadn’t come out for hours. He’d read it though, and spent the rest of the night avoiding Severus like a plague. Which Sev had put a stop to this morning again making him feel small. He didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose, but damn, he spoke about it as if it was natural…and maybe given time it would be. To him it was too new and too embarrassing. 

Severus chuckled darkly, he didn’t even need to read Harry’s mind to know what was going on. A man of his age should have found Harry’s innocent nature…bothersome. Well part of him did feel irritated by it, it wasn’t normal and there was also the fact it made Harry seem a lot younger than he was. He didn’t even want to think Harry younger; it was constantly on his mind. At least his body was wasn’t so scrawny anymore, yep cauldron calling the stirrer black, he wasn’t exactly muscled either. 

Harry just ducked into the book, immersing himself in it, reading through the rules was getting tiresome, but he wanted to get to the bit Severus had been talking about. He was getting ahead of himself, he wasn’t exactly desirable, maybe to those who saw the Boy-Who-Lived, but Sev wasn’t one of them. He didn’t seem to care about the fact they wouldn’t be together during school, did it mean this set up Sev wanted only to be temporarily? Or did he just not want anything to happen while he was a student? Merlin this was complicated, he wished he had the courage to ask his questions. Just then he got to the part about husbands, wives and relationships - especially the ones regarding students and teachers. 

A quiet ding had Severus groaning as he reluctantly got up, time to see to the Potion again, good thing, it was to simmer for twenty four hours now so he would not have to worry about it. 

Harry glanced his way, but only for a moment before his attention was solely focused on the information. A criminal sentence, which meant Azkaban for any teacher found to be ‘fornicating’ with a student. Harry shuddered, Azkaban…well it was little wonder no teacher would risk it. He certainly wouldn’t, he cared too much, which was probably the cause of this little dilemma. Fornicate meant sleeping with someone outside of marriage, which made the next sentence make sense. The only clause that allowed it would be for bonded couples. Soul bonded especially, since such a bond couldn’t be faked, couldn’t be broken and it showed true love between them. He didn’t get that, magical marriage couldn’t be broken either…so what the hell was the difference between marrying someone or bonding to them? Or could it? Was it just really magical bonding that couldn’t be done? 

“Accio soul bonding book,” whispered Harry, standing up, grasping the book as it flew towards him and quickly made his way to the bathroom. The only problem being in close proximity - no privacy, at least Sev had his lab, he didn’t go down there unless he was asked - he had no such option here. Sliding the latch over he started a bath running, placing the book on the side. Then he quickly undressed, putting bubble bath into the water as the bath filled quickly. Even after all the years, he was still surprised at how quickly the water filled the tub, three times quicker, maybe more, than Muggle taps did. 

Testing it to see if it needed more cold or hot water, he found it was fine, grabbing a towel he slid into the bath and quickly dried his hands off and took the book in his hands and opened it. Thankfully it wasn’t a hardcover, it was a simple paperback, which made it easier to handle. It wasn’t very thick either, so it was a book that got straight to the point of what he wanted to know. As he began reading, he realized his thoughts were right straight to the point. 

There were five stages to the bond, which all required or rather suggested a close proximity after the bonding. The first was their magic commingling together, evening out making them truly equal in each others eyes, ironically enough without weakening the stronger one. The second gave the partners to get a sense of each other even at a distance, which meant they couldn’t lie to each other, or hurt each other by being unfaithful or the likes. The third allowed them to communicate with one another, if they focused on their other half. The fourth allowed them to get a sense each others location, handy if their partner was hurt for any reason. The fifth and final one allowed the exceedingly powerful male couples to conceive by using both their magic to create a womb? How the hell does that work? Men didn’t have the equipment for that…creating a womb? Magically creating one? It just seemed so far fetched. He doubted he fell under the category of ‘exceedingly powerful’ so he wouldn’t have to worry about that IF he ever became bonded to a partner. The last known person was Salazar Slytherin’s descendant Salazar Samuel Slytherin. What was it with having the same lettered first and last name? 

“You aren’t hiding in there again are you?” asked Severus, his voice muffled and sounding half-exasperated half- amused. Harry couldn’t tell which was triumphing over which. 

“No,” squeaked Harry, “I’m having a bath.” 

“Are you nearly done?” demanded Severus, definitely sounding impatient this time. 

“No,” Harry answered cautiously, “If you need the toilet come in!” 

A whispered ‘Alohomora’ had him panicking and hiding the book under the towel as quickly as humanly possible in a slippery tub fill of water without destroying the book. He’d just sat back into it again properly when Severus entered the room, Harry saw his eyes flare and his breath caught in his throat, it made his stomach do flips. He didn’t know what Sev saw in him, but he liked how it made him feel. 

Once Severus finished doing his business, he put the toilet seat down and sat on it, gazing at him pensively. How was it that Harry was fine with being naked in front of him but got coy at the mention of sex? Then again sharing a room with four other boys would and did take that out of you. Surely the boys in his dorm had spoken about their…exploits? Not that he wanted to even think about Finnegan, Thomas, Weasley or Longbottom talking about that, but surely they had? He could remember his own teens, and the conversations they had in the dead of the night. 

“What’s wrong?” enquired Harry, staring at Severus, who was just silently staring back. 

Severus just wordlessly shook his head, he would rather Harry not avoid him by mentioning sex for the rest of the night. Then he wondered could it be that Harry was nervous about it? Not just the mention if it? The Dursley’s had truly stunted Harry’s growth in more ways than one. Of course getting him more used to his body and the actual act itself would definitely help speed things along. Then again where would he find his amusement without the flush that seemed to encompass his entire body? 

Standing up he sauntered over, his eyes never leaving Harry’s, leaning over millimetres from Harry’s mouth, enjoying the wide doe eyed appearance…Harry couldn’t have been less Slytherin right now if he tried. “Mind if I join you?” he drawled his voice positively sinful. 

Harry wordlessly gave his permission, as he squirmed under the mass of bubbles. How is it that one voice could tear you to shreds yet sound so…so…there was no word for it, it was just so forbidden. He slid down and turned the tap on letting more warm water fill the tub, since it had long since gotten lukewarm. His toes were wrinkled prunes, the only reason his hands weren’t the same was because he’d been reading. Feeling those long legs alongside his own, and the warm firm chest behind him he couldn’t help but relax into him. When it was hot enough, he used his toes to turn the tap off not wanting to move. They usually sat like this every night, well with their clothes on, and sitting on the couch, but this was much more intimate, Harry wasn’t sure why but he felt all his worries melt away. 

Yes, Harry was definitely a conundrum that was for sure, thought Severus, enjoying the closeness of another person after all this time on his own. Who would have through he would be attracted to Harry Potter? Certainly not him five years ago…or even a year ago come to that. He’d snorted in derision at the statement ‘there’s a fine line between love and hate’ not just because of the world love either. He’d known love and he knew hate, or at least he had thought so, until now, perhaps the saying was right all along. A fine line indeed he thought as he caressed Harry’s back absently. 

“Nothing good comes out of you being quiet…what’s wrong?” asked Severus, his fingers tracing old scars on Harry’s back. 

“Is this…a temporary thing for you?” whispered Harry, not able to keep his worry out of his voice as he would have liked. 

“I assume we aren’t taking about training and the Chamber?” said Severus, already knowing the answer. 

“No,” said Harry, getting even more anxious now. 

“I am not a teenager, Harry, so no, I don’t do temporarily. I am far too possessive a man for that, believe me.” stated Severus, oh he knew his own faults. Harry would become increasingly familiar with them, he already knew about one - his irascible nature. He would never be a cheerful do good wizard, the thought alone made him shudder. He was however, extremely protective of those he chose to let through the impenetrable armour he wore, the total he had he could count on one hand alone and still have room for others. “What came you the impression it was?” he asked after breaking from his thoughts hastily. 

“Just the way you said it wasn’t proper to be together,” Harry revealed honestly, he hadn’t been the slightest bit concerned…or said anything about after Hogwarts Harry belatedly realized. It was little wonder he was beginning to doubt that there was anything serious between them - he truly had gotten ahead of himself. He understood better now why Severus wouldn’t want to do anything while he was at school - Azkaban would put a damper on everyone. 

“I see,” replied Severus, he was insecure, and probably would be for a while, until he grew confident in the relationship. He would have to try and rein his words in, at least the ones Harry could misconstrue. Dear Merlin, what had he gotten himself into? He shouldn’t have listened to Salazar, Harry should be experimenting with people his own age, before he even considered a grown up relationship. Unfortunately the thought of anyone else getting their grubby mitts on what was his was out of the question. They would only see the Boy-Who-Lived, and that would do more harm to Harry than anything he could possibly say. “No, Harry that wasn’t the reason, as a teacher it’s morally wrong for us to be together. However, after the school year is up…there is nothing stopping us.” He was too much of a Slytherin to care while Hogwarts wasn’t in session, legally he wasn’t breaking any laws…although it was more of a technicality since legally Harry was sixteen still despite being seventeen in reality. He also hadn’t wanted to see if Harry even wanted to wait that long. He was greedy, what could he say? Not that they’d done much, he couldn’t wait to unleash the monster in him. 

“I know, I read Hogwarts: A History.” teased Harry, grinning at him slyly. 

“Will wonders never cease,” replied Severus, he was beginning to have a very bothersome…situation. Severus grabbed the towel and stood up, not that it was hiding it much but…maybe one day thought Severus, one day. He was determined to take it slow for Harry’s sake; it wasn’t doing anything for his sanity unfortunately. 

Stepping out of the bath, his foot nudged something hard; staring down his eyes took in the title of the book before trailing over to Harry in silent demand of an explanation.


	24. Discussing The Bonding Book & Weasley Family Meeting

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 24 

Discussing The Book On Bonding

Harry froze at that look; it reminded him of all the times Severus had known he’d been up to something. He understood it now, it was nothing to do with mind reading, but body language, Severus didn’t read people’s mind. It was next to impossible without someone knowing you were there unless it was the very surface thoughts. He hadn’t done anything yet he felt as though he had, Harry summoned his Slytherin and Gryffindor courage and straightened his spine. He had done nothing wrong he wasn’t going to squirm like he had. He wasn’t Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore, he was just Harry and he wouldn’t be what they wanted him to be any more. He was tired of it; he just wanted to be his own man, whoever and whatever that was. 

“Harry?” asked Severus, his voice deceptively soft; his eyes never wavered from him, trying to understand why he was researching bondings and the bigger question why he felt the need to hide it. 

“It was mentioned in Hogwarts: A History, I just wanted to know more.” said Harry, shrugging his shoulders, as he scrubbed at his skin. 

“In that case why did you hide it?” Severus then asked, knowing instinctively that there was more to it. He quickly connected the dots, the questions Harry had asked just a few moments ago and his offhanded comment about them being together. Inwardly cursing, Harry was so desperate for someone to love him he was willing to bond to the first person that truly showed him care. He would have to tread carefully, he didn’t want Harry under the impression he didn’t want to be with him. The thought of him bonding to someone else and being used burned him something fierce. Harry was desperate for love that he could attract all the wrong attention. 

“I didn’t want you getting the wrong idea,” confessed Harry, standing up and grabbing another towel and wrapping it around his waist. 

Severus moved towards Harry, backing him into a wall as he stared into his eyes, before speaking “And do I have the wrong idea?” 

Harry paused, while he had been good at lying about his home life for six years, and in general about other things…Severus would know if he lied. He didn’t want to either - strangely enough perhaps because he didn’t like being lied to. “Not completely…” murmured Harry, sheepishly. 

“I assumed as much,” replied Severus, wrapping his arm around his head and kissing him soundly on the lips, unable to help himself. Drawing back knowing if he continued they would be going further than Harry was probably comfortable at this point. Without another word he left the bathroom and into the bedroom they shared and dried himself off before getting into his nightwear. His mind still spinning, unfortunately not just solely on the kiss but the book as well. They needed to talk about it, especially Harry, and what was on his mind. 

Severus sat on the bed on top of the covers, watching Harry silently, how had he never seen just how needy Harry was? How desperate he was to be loved? Did anyone have any idea? Or had Harry been really good at hiding it? He had to have been surely…at least from the most of the magical world. He wouldn’t be surprised if Albus was already aware of it, he had a way of sensing someone’s indecision and desperation. Instead of doing what most people would and help he manipulated. As long as he got what he wanted, Dumbledore couldn’t care less. It had taken him a long time to see that, and for him as a Slytherin it turned his stomach to realize and admit that. 

“We need to talk,” stated Severus, causing Harry to stiffen he could practically feel the worry pouring out of the teen. 

“Alright,” conceded Harry, shoving his dirty washing and the towel he’d just used into the hamper before hopping on the bed. Cursing silently, rubbing at his foot, he kept forgetting about that uneven stone, and he kept standing on it. Rubbing at the painful throb almost absent minded. He’d hurt worse than this, so why the hell did it feel worse when you jab your foot that way? Then again they say most of your nerves are in your feet. 

“I want you to be honest with me,” stated Severus, it came out more sharply than he intended. “Why are you so interested in bonding?” 

“I wanted to know more about them,” said Harry honestly. 

“And that is all?” asked Severus, doubtfully. 

“It was when I read it,” replied Harry, thoughtfully. “Do many people bond?” 

“Most marriages in the wizarding world are arranged, surprising I know, and they do not bond, they do not believe in the ability to share magic - and yes that is one of the abilities you acquire even though it’s not specified in the book. Bonding also requires fidelity, to cheat on a bonded spouse is a big insult to magic, and it is…painful in punishment it has been likened to the Cruciatus Curse.” Severus said softly. “Pureblood’s despite their appearances do not remain faithful, once they have an heir they look around for other partners.” 

“Oh,” said Harry, “Does that mean my dad…” feeling extremely uncomfortable at the thought. 

“I do not believe so, I do know that your grandparents were faithful to one another they were bonded,” said Severus. 

“And Molly and Arthur?” he couldn’t see them being unfaithful. 

“Going by the number of children they have they are faithful, they aren’t bonded, just married - quickly due to the war.” Severus said thoughtfully. 

Harry nodded silently; this whole pureblood thing was making his head spin. Why would they marry someone, speak vows they had no intentions of keeping and sleep around? He probably sounded like a girl, but it was wrong, if and when he married or bonded he wanted them for himself. 

“It is more popular for men to bond, due to one of the allotments, unfortunately I’ve never heard of a single child being born through bonded couples.” said Severus. “It’s not to say that it hasn’t happened, not everyone would want to burden themselves with the celebrity craze that would surely centre on them. It wouldn’t imply that you needed to be powerful if at least one couple hadn’t had a child through that exact means, where others had failed.” 

Harry shuddered immediately agreeing with that one. Although to him, it seemed as though everyone wished they were famous with the exception of Hermione, Neville, Luna and Severus. Even Ron craved being famous, and Harry just couldn’t fathom that at all. There was nothing good of having people following you’re every move, writing you in the newspaper as if you were a commodity; it was horrible, degrading and down right disgusting. 

“It’s not something to be entered in lightly, it is frowned upon for married couples to divorce, but to break a bond…is very sacrilege.” added Severus. 

“It can be broken?” exclaimed Harry, feeling disheartened.

“Merlin no, but over time if can deteriorate until the bond simply snaps and disappear leaving you without your partners feelings or being able to sense them. For example if one of the pair died, or did not want to be together and one left to go overseas to escape the bonded.” replied Severus, “It is not possible for the bond to be removed, ever, fade yes but you would never be able to marry or bond to another - and you would have to wait for the bond to deteriorate before you could…move on without being subjected to pain.” 

“Why doesn’t it say that in the book?” Harry wondered. 

“It’s sacred, not something to be rushed into. Only one of the founders did it as you know,” said Severus, and the most surprising one of all. Now Godric he could have seen doing it or Helga or Rowena but Salazar had been a surprise. 

“Yeah,” Harry said grinning widely, having almost the same identical thoughts as Severus. 

“Why did it alarm you so that it could be broken?” demanded Severus, giving him a pointed look he would not tolerate half answers or lies. At least not from Harry, who had been honest with him throughout all this, and he didn’t want the lies to begin now. 

“Why do you think?” stated Harry wryly, giving him a pointed look. Dumbledore had tried to marry him off to Ginny bloody Weasley of all things. Although he doubted Dumbledore would try it again, especially considering he was now being forced to marry a sixteen year old girl. He didn’t want to know how far Dumbledore would be willing to go; he had an entire year of watching his back. He was quite frankly worried Dumbledore would drug him and marry him off to someone else - maybe even Tonks or something. They wouldn’t care whether he was willing or not, so he couldn’t be blamed for his worry. Nobody would bloody believe him over Dumbledore either, no matter how big a hero he was - Dumbledore was revered. 

“You assume Dumbledore will continue with his attempts?” Severus muttered firmly, why did that fill him with enough rage that he wanted to kill Dumbledore right now? Oh yes, he was too damn possessive for his own good. Who wouldn’t be? When a gorgeous seventeen years old - who would be eighteen by the time they were out of the chamber - wanted to be with him? There wouldn’t be many wizards out there who would see past Harry’s saviour status to the real boy behind the façade. 

“You know him better than I do…when does he ever give up?” murmured Harry quietly, his shoulders hunched at the thought of Dumbledore getting his way. 

“True,” conceded Severus, “But that is no excuse to go looking for a bonding Harry,” 

“No? I’d rather bond to someone I like than be forced into a marriage I don’t.” said Harry grimly. 

“You won’t have to worry about that yet; he will have to worry about his own self, his reputation and the Order’s reaction to what’s happening.” Severus revealed. “It will take months for him to work his way out from the backlash, if that is even possible. The fact he is marrying a sixteen-year-old child could very well spell the end of him. It just depends on whether he can spin the tale in a way that gets people feeling sorry for him or whether they’re just too shocked and horrified to have sympathy.” 

“I still don’t like it,” said Harry, chewing viciously on his lip. 

“I’m just saying that you should think about it before contemplating that step.” said Severus, cautiously. 

“But you agree that Dumbledore won’t stop?” argued Harry. 

“He wont,” Severus was forced to admit. “It is not in his nature, and a set back like this probably shook him, but it won’t keep him down for long. I understand why you are so worried, I’m not saying your fears aren’t justified I’m just commenting on the fact that it is a big commitment, a lifetime commitment.” 

“I know that…” sighed Harry, there was only one person he would ever think of bonding to, and that was the man next to him. He had always protected him, looked out for him, and tried to keep him safe from all harm. He had been blind to it as a young child, but he wasn’t a child anymore. He was legally the Head of his family estate, and the Black estate, and he just wanted someone who would do what Sev had been doing - look after him without expecting anything in turn. You didn’t need a physical relationship with someone to love them that much was obvious…but he wanted to. It was Sev who kept putting it off, probably because of his awkward fumbling; he just wasn’t used to sexual innuendos - although they were becoming more and more familiar. Salazar liked to tease him something awful along with Sev, but at least the other founders were there to slap Sal but when it came to Sev there was nobody there to stop him. Even now he was stopping him from what he thought was making a mistake - rushing in like a fool where angels fear to tread. “Can people sense you are bonded?” he added with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“It depends,” said Severus cautiously. “If you were say a mediocre wizard and you bonded to a very powerful one, the change would be noticed immediately.” he knew why Harry was asking. 

Harry relaxed at that, there would be no change to their powers; if anything his powers would be heightened. He did not believe himself powerful, in fact out of both he assumed that Severus was the most powerful of them. In actuality, they both had more or less the same power levels; Harry’s was just more…explosive due to his emotions and his inability to stop himself getting overly emotional. 

“If you share magic, why couldn’t Salazar share his gift of Parselmouth with his wife?” wondered Harry, as he got under the covers as the nip in the air grew too cool for him. It also meant if he did bond with Severus - he wouldn’t understand it. He was learning from him though, he could say a few words but it wouldn’t be like him. 

“One of the mysteries of magic, there is a restriction to everything,” mused Severus thoughtfully, it was an interesting point. If they could share magic, why hadn’t he been able to share his abilities with her? It must draw the lines at actual magic; their particular inherited talents must always remain their own. “It’s like suggesting that you would be on par with my ability to brew potions by sharing magic- which wouldn’t be the case. Just like any particular subject you may be better than I.” 

Harry snorted, “What subject would that be?” 

“Defence.” said Severus immediately. 

“You beat me all the time!” cried Harry, denying the possibility that he was better at Defence magic. 

“Do you assume I could have cast a Patronus spell at the age of thirteen Harry? Because I can assure you I didn’t and couldn’t, your magic finds defence quite ludicrously easy. The spell you used to blow up your aunt, is an Auror grade spell, although it isn’t usually used to the extent you did. It is merely used to stop a suspect, it’s removed before they blow up so…spectacularly.” revealed Severus, “Believe me, and you’ve learned defence really quickly and with ease since you’ve been down here.” 

“Well I always did it because people expected it…I didn’t know I was really that much better,” said Harry surprised. 

“I won’t be repeating myself, don’t get used to it.” Severus told him in his usual teacher voice. 

“Heaven forbid,” said Harry grinning into the pillow, “I really like it here, it’s going to be weird when Hogwarts starts back up.” in more ways than one. 

“Indeed,” answered Severus, in agreement. It was going to take some getting used to. Following Harry’s example and sliding off the bed then into it properly. 

“I think the worst is sleeping on my own after this,” said Harry honestly, curling up beside Severus. “I don’t have nightmares here, I haven’t had one since we started sharing a bed.” 

Severus said nothing in reply, he knew how violent Harry’s nightmares got, and it bordered on him thinking Harry had PTSD. Children didn’t get PTSD but it was common in adults who went through traumatic events, especially if they were the subject of the assault rather than witnessing it. Nobody could say they’d been through more trauma than Harry these past few years, both receiving and watching. The worst of it was seeing him so silent, as if he had trained himself never to make a sound. Although there had been a few times where it had gotten so bad he screamed out in his sleep. About Cedric or Sirius’ deaths, if the yelling of their names was anything to go by. 

\--------0 

“That’s Charlie,” said Arthur, feeling the wards change to allow his second son entrance into the Burrow. 

“Hey guys!” said Charlie cheerfully, opening the front door, his happiness immediately evaporated seeing the look on his parent’s faces. He quickly looked around, making sure his brothers and sister were all there, but the only ones missing were Bill and Percy right now. “What’s going on? Is Bill and Percy okay?” his heart was pounding in his chest as fear consumed him.

“You haven’t seen the newspaper?” it was more of a statement than a question from Ron. 

“No, not yet, what’s going on?” he repeated, as he closed the door and took a seat at the table. 

“I don’t want to repeat myself, we will wait for Bill, but I think he will have heard the news.” said Arthur almost sourly. 

“Alright,” said Charlie, staring at the twins, hoping they would clue him in on what was going on. For once they didn’t act out, speak out of turn and tell him what it was. He hadn’t seen them so serious before and it was actually daunting to see. Ginny was slumped in her seat, trying to disappear and Ron well he looked as though he didn’t want to be here. He was also shooting glares at Ginny - he wondered if she was the culprit or if she had gotten Ron into trouble or something. His mother looked utterly devastated, he wasn’t sure what could cause this - everyone was alive and safe. 

Charlie felt extremely twitchy waiting on Bill; he wanted to Apparate to him and get him back here so he could figure out why a family meeting had been decided upon. It had been written out officially as well, his dad rarely used his title of Head of the Weasley family, something big was going down he just knew it. The silence grew to epic portions, until at long last Bill’s hand on the clock moved from work to travelling then home - despite the fact he didn’t live here. 

“Is Percy coming?” wondered Charlie out loud. 

“He better,” stated Arthur sharply, he was in no mood for petty squabbling, they had to prepare themselves for what was to come. If he didn’t show up, then he would be forced to strike him from the family tree, which would see his career at the Ministry cut extremely short. Which is exactly what he had told his third born son, and hopefully he would heed the thinly veiled warning and come. 

Charlie’s eyes widened, he hadn’t heard his father this furious since the twins had almost made Ron swear an unbreakable vow…and even that he hadn’t been this angry with them all just the twins. Looking around at his brothers, they all stared at him in understanding, they were just as surprised. 

“What are you going to do?” asked Bill, making his appearance. 

“About what?” cried Charlie, even Bill knew? What the hell was in the newspaper that was making his family so worried? 

“Sit down,” sighed Arthur; if he had to go to the Ministry and drag Percy home he wouldn’t be pleased. 

Bill said nary a word as he did as his dad asked; he gazed at Ginny with pity, feeling for her. She was his little sister, and he felt as though he was letting her down by not being able to protect her. He didn’t believe everything in the paper, but he would be finding out what really went down soon enough. Well hopefully, he mused as he turned to stare at the clock, willing it to move. Percy was pushing his luck with their parents, if he kept this up his dad was going to blow a fuse. 

Just as he saw his dad was about to stand up the clock chimed twice, work. Travelling. Home. Percy hadn’t stepped foot in the burrow for two years. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was, as he tried to slide in without making a sound only to give them a wide eyed ‘caught in the headlights’ look. “Hi,” he said looking around as if he hoped someone would have sympathy for him. Whatever he was looking for he evidently didn’t find, since he just continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Come in, Percy,” said Arthur, giving him a sad strained smile that did not suit him at all. 

Percy said nothing in turn; just give his dad a concerned look before he took a seat. 

“Have you seen the news today?” asked Arthur, looking around. 

“I have,” stated Bill, saying the obvious. 

The twins nodded that they had as well. 

Arthur nodded gathering his wits, “Myself and Molly were persuaded by Dumbledore and Ginny to sign a betrothal contract for Harry and Ginny.” 

“Oh,” said Percy surprised, “Then why is everyone so down?” his mum would love that - marriage always made her happy. 

“Albus Dumbledore may have been Harry’s magical guardian, but he had no say in who Harry married, there is a clause in the Potter family that stated no magical guardian could take advantage of the one under his care.” said Arthur. 

“Oh no,” muttered Charlie, “How much is it?” assuming wrongly that it was a fine. 

“It’s not a fine, Charlie,” said Molly, her voice trembling as she spoke. 

“Dumbledore tried to set up the contract, when he signed it, it removed Harry’s name and replaced it with Dumbledore. Ginny is going to have to marry Albus Dumbledore…unless both of them want to lose their magic.” said Bill curtly, telling them without the big run around. “What do you mean Ginny and Dumbledore persuaded you?” he added. 

“As you know I don’t approve of the archaic pureblood ways, but I was under the mistaken impression that Harry wanted this as much as Ginny. Unfortunately I was wrong, nothing was what it seemed and I should have followed my instincts and spoke to Harry first.” said Arthur. 

“Wait are you saying you tried to force this on Harry without asking him first?” asked Percy, staring at his father agog, he wasn’t especially fond of Harry - he would never have signed that contract without talking to Harry first. Yet his father who was so fond of him had actually signed it? He didn’t know whether to be shocked that his sister had succeeded in getting their dad to forget his principles or horrified. He was a bit of both right now to be honest. 

“I did,” replied Arthur honestly. 

“But…but…he’s saved your lives! Yours, Ginny’s! He gave the twins the money to start their joke shop…all of our lives when he destroyed Voldemort…we owe him ten times over…” stuttered Charlie unable to believe this. “Ginny…why? What did Harry do?” he knew he was being disingenuous; Harry was very polite, quiet and different from the twins and Ron more similar to him and Bill. 

“Harry did nothing! That’s exactly the point! He’s gay for Merlin’s sake!” snapped Ron, defending his best friend. “Ginny is the one under the illusion she could become Mrs. Harry Potter.” he added with a grimace. 

“Did you know, dad?” asked Bill frowning. 

“No, I only learned of this afterwards.” said Arthur quietly. 

“This is some seriously mixed up shit,” muttered Percy, shaking his head. 

“From now on in, I do not want any of you associating with Dumbledore. I told him if he couldn’t get this fixed then the Weasley family was stepping down from the Order.” said Arthur, “He failed to deal with it, and so I will be withdrawing us.” 

“Not a problem,” said Percy, keeping the smugness from his tone knowing it wouldn’t be appreciated. 

“Does that mean Ginny too when they marry?” asked Fred wide eyed. He hadn’t thought about it until right now…but when she married him she would be a Dumbledore too. 

Ginny’s head snapped up, staring fearfully, as much as she couldn’t stand some of her family now and again - they were exactly that family. 

“She will always be welcome here,” said Molly defensively. 

“The contract is there a way out of it?” asked Percy, thinking logically. 

“No, the contract is airtight, no out clauses, either Albus wrote it like that or magic changed it.” murmured Arthur tiredly. “The press is going to hound each and every one of you…be prepared.” 

“No out clause…does that mean…kids?” grimaced Bill, already knowing the answer. All marriage contracts had them; it was one thing that couldn’t be negotiated - except when both men were male partners. 

Ginny retched before giving a dry sob and fleeing up the stairs, having to get away from the pity and horrified stares of her siblings. 

“Yes, two male heirs,” said Arthur, thankfully with the Weasley genes the probability of her having two boys was big. Once she had them then they could null their marriage, he wasn’t sure he would need to read the contract. Which meant going to Gringotts, he prayed he wouldn’t be mobbed by the press. 

“Have you warded the house against Animagus’?” asked Ron wide eyed. 

“Why?” asked Molly, wondering why her son was asking such a question. 

“Skeeter! She’s an unregistered Animagus…she could get in!” Ron cried. 

“Don’t worry, ever since Pettigrew was revealed I placed wards that prevented it.” said Arthur quickly. 

Ron sighed in relief that was one less thing to worry about at least. 

“How is Harry?” asked Charlie changing the subject. 

“Angry,” Ron told them, “Disappointed, disgusted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about posting the chapter twice! so as my way of apologizing I wrote the next chapter for you all :) hope you are all still enjoying the story!


	25. Chapter 25

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 25 

Arthur Weasley sat in his small office rereading the contract for the twelfth time. Trying to find an out clause for his daughter but unable to find one. He had asked the goblin what had changed in the contract and found out only the name had been changed. The goblins certainly had no sympathy for him or heaven forbid his daughter, considering their savvy business enterprise he wasn’t surprised. They would all know better than to sign a damn contract and he should have as well. If his brothers had been alive they would have been kicking his ass, his parents as well. Sighing softly, he rubbed his eyes tiredly; he didn’t want to deliver this news to his family - who were all waiting in the kitchen for the news. 

Standing up, contract in hand he opened his door and found everyone’s attention on him immediately. His daughter looked desperately at him, as if she thought him capable of performing miracles. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to help her, with the exception of disowning her but he couldn’t do that, not to his only daughter. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” he admitted, waving the paperwork uselessly in front of him. 

“Can I look it over?” asked Percy, he had been the one that went into business after all. He knew more about them than Bill, Charlie or even his own father. 

“Give it a try,” said Arthur, he would be astonished if he managed to get anything. 

“Sit next to me, Percy,” commented Bill; working with Goblins he too had quite the working knowledge of contracts. 

“Budge along, Fred.” urged Percy. 

Surprised that Percy had managed to get his name right he dumbly slid into the other seat and let Percy take the one he had used moments ago. It was extremely rare that his family managed to tell him apart from his twin; it’s just the way it’s always been. Nobody was in the mood for jokes right now anyway; their lives were never going to be the same. They were worried that Harry wouldn’t want to be their silent partner anymore, and that they wouldn’t get people coming into their shop now that the news was out. The Weasley name was going to be dragged through the mud, especially by pureblood society and things had already been bad enough with them labelled ‘blood traitors’ for their tolerance for ‘Muggles’ and of course having one in the family. He lapsed into a tense silence again; watching both Bill and Percy read it together heads touching. 

“This is ridiculous!” muttered Bill, it was more than airtight, and it was bloody ironclad there was no leeway at all. 

“He knew what he was doing…” said Percy, his tone grim. “If things had gone according to plan…Harry would have been utterly miserable for the rest of his life.” instead his little sister would be miserable, but it was better than it being an innocent teenager. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Harry wasn’t lying, but he did feel by associating with Harry they were putting themselves into danger. It had taken him a while in the real world after school to realize Harry or not they were always a target. Look at what happened to his uncles, no he’d projected his fears for his family on an innocent boy. 

“Rest of his life? But I thought two children…” Molly’s voice had risen in her panic. “Arthur you said…” 

“I know what I said but it was pure speculation at that point, you know this, neither of us had seen the contract.” Arthur told her tiredly. “I made an assumption - a grievously wrong one.” 

“You mean…I would be married to him until he died?” Ginny asked wide eyed. He was an old man to be sure…but she knew how long wizards could live. Dumbledore could live for a further five decades it just all depended, but considering how healthy he was and powerful she knew she was right. She could have lived with the prestige that came with Dumbledore’s name, but she knew that there would be no prestige when the media was though with him. No she was screwed, Harry was and would be the best name to have ever, and things had gotten so screwed up because of Dumbledore. She should never have begged her parents, she should have did some research. Two male heirs, the thought of sleeping with him was abhorrent. She liked her guys a few years older but not by that much. 

“There is nothing about dissolving the contract or annulment.” stated Bill. “Since the Goblins said that nothing was changed Dumbledore had written it that way. He had effectively entrapped Harry into a marriage with no way out.” he would have admired the contract for its brilliance if it hadn’t been affecting his family. 

“Surely there has to be something,” Molly said, her voice a trembling mess. 

“Nothing,” said Percy, confirming his father’s earlier words. He didn’t even know if he would have a job at the end of the day once the news got around. He would be positively furious with Ginny if he lost his job due to her shenanigans. Hell he wanted to shake his dad and demand a bloody answer as to why he’d done it. Just looking at him once though, he knew his dad was feeling the full force of what happened and feeling guilty. 

“What are we going to do?” asked Fred, feeling at a loss. 

“There’s nothing we can do,” said Charlie grimly. “We just have to keep quiet, don’t fuel the fire anymore than it is, and it’s going to be a nightmare.” he was glad he had a job in Romania at least he wouldn’t be hit with this madness. Bill could go back to Egypt; it was Percy and the twins who were in the most direct path of being hit the hardest. Then Ron, this was his last year at Hogwarts, and then he would obviously need to get a job. 

Ginny scowled soundlessly at them, they were more concerned about themselves than the fact she was going to have to marry Dumbledore. Where was the sympathy for her! She certainly hadn't asked for it after all. She'd wanted Harry, the current and future hero... not the old wizard...the old hero. She wanted to rage at them, but she didn't - she'd already screwed things up enough without alienating her family. She had to make them think she was a victim of Dumbledore's scheme, then the press, maybe then the contract could be annulled. She absolutely refused to believe there was no way out of this. 

“How is Harry?” asked Percy, surprising his family greatly. He flushed when he realized Ron must have told them about the letter he sent. Otherwise it wouldn’t have surprised them when he asked surely? “I know he’s angry but other than that…with what’s happening.” he added when he realized it had already been asked hours ago. 

“He’s different,” commented Arthur, thinking back on his conversation with the young man. “Curt, demanding but not as angry as he could have been. He was very honest, he doesn’t blame everyone for what happened, just those directly involved.” which unfortunately meant him, Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore. He doubted Harry would ever trust him again, but as long as he remained friends with Ron - he could live with that. 

“Will he help us get the press off our backs?” and keep our jobs thought Percy to himself. 

“I wouldn’t ask,” said Arthur grimly, “Not for a while he’s been through a lot and this might just push him over the edge.” Harry had been forced to watch the Dursley’s killed, kidnapped from a place that was supposed to be safe then tortured before his rescue. Then Dumbledore had proceeded to lie to the Order about the abuse Harry suffered. They’d known, they had known from the moment Harry told them that he was telling the truth and Dumbledore was lying. Yet they’d let him do this to them? It was a good job they had moved back here; otherwise they would have left Grimmauld Place without any protection. 

“He’s stronger than you think,” argued Ron; he would ask him if it got bad. It wasn’t fair that Harry would have to come to their rescue, but he couldn’t let his brothers go through hell for something they didn’t do. Man thought Ron, wryly, sometimes growing up sucked. Hermione would be proud through; hopefully she would stay here instead of at Grimmauld now that they’d severed ties. His girlfriend would have to choose, the Headmaster of her school and the Order or him and his family. He was actually worried about her reply, but he prayed that their friendship and relationship was enough. 

“Does anyone want some dinner?” asked Molly standing up, wiping away the tears on her cheeks, as much as it felt as though it was the end of the world it wasn’t. She had to stay strong; they were still in a war the show must still go on as the saying so often said. She had more than one child, if any of them could be considered children anymore, so she had to see them all through this. 

“No,” replied Ginny, sneering inwardly, she couldn’t wait until she was older to get away from this madness. At least Dumbledore wasn’t completely penniless, she’s have money and an income she would find somewhere else to live - she wouldn’t stay with the old man. She wouldn’t live like her parents, in second hand clothes they bought. Still the thought of sleeping with him or having children with him turned her stomach…not as much as losing her magic though. Standing up she left the kitchen, not wanting to hear them discussing how badly Harry was let down! It was her that was being forced into something she didn’t want. 

Molly watched her go, sighing softly, struggling with the burden that she would have to see her daughter married to an old man. She’d had high hopes for her, she was talented, powerful, and beautiful, she could have had any man she wanted- and she’d hoped it was someone with money to see her live a comfortable content life - one they simply couldn’t give her. Those dreams were gone, and it was partly her fault, she’d seen her daughter living a comfortable life and signed the contract - and this was the consequences. There was nothing she could say that would help, so she didn’t even bother trying. 

Just then the Floo Network activated giving them warning before somebody appeared in their fireplace. 

“Mione!” cried Ron in surprise, standing up. His heartbeat thumping through the roof, she had her trunk with her - the letter still in her hand. She’d chosen him, although he tried not to let himself get too far ahead, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I just heard what happened, I’m sorry,” said Hermione, looking at the devastated family, avoiding both Molly and Arthur. There was only a few times in her life where she’d gotten so angry to get into a physical confrontation or use magic. Although when she did get really angry she forgot about magic and basic ‘Muggle’ instincts she’d known since a baby came forth - with her hands and fists. She was a guest here so she couldn’t say what she thought of them at the moment. 

“Come on, Mione, lets go,” said Ron, moving forward and grasping one end of her trunk and they both started making their way up the stairs. Once they were in his room, he closed the door and put up a silencing spell. “Let it out.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione, surprised and sheepish. 

“The questions, the anger, I know you, Mione.” said Ron grinning for the first time that day. 

“WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WHERE YOUR PARENTS THINKING? HOW’S HARRY I’VE NOT WRITTEN TO HIM YET!” Hermione burst out unable to contain the questions. “What do you mean by Ginny has to marry Dumbledore? A contract is disgusting and outdated! Why are they no longer in the Order? What’s going to happen between everyone and Dumbledore now?” she finally ran out of steam and breathed in large gulps of air. 

“Finished?” asked Ron offhandedly, usually she had a few more by this but considering she’d been shrieking her voice probably hurt. 

Hermione just gave him a look of impatience, she wanted answers - she had just read Ron's letter when she finally got her hands on a newspaper which had been hidden by the way. She'd been so horrified and as soon as she saw contract and children she'd been unable to read further. Ginny was younger than him and Dumbledore was over one hundred and fifty years old. 

Ron moved over to his bed and sat down on his pillow, knowing Mione would end up sitting at the bottom once she stopped pacing anxiously. He tried to remember everything she asked as he thought on how best to tell her. Hermione knew a lot, she was extremely smart but when it came to pureblood society she won’t truly understand. 

“It was mostly Ginny, she convinced mum and dad to sign a contract legally binding Harry and Ginny to marry when Ginny turned sixteen, although it could be put off until the bride is seventeen and graduated if it’s what they wanted - not even Dumbledore could have interfered with that.” explained Ron. 

“How did it change?” asked Hermione sitting down, using a pillow to keep her hands occupied. “I mean how is it possible that it changed from Harry to Dumbledore…now that I wanted it to happen to Harry.” she hastened to explain. 

“Have you read about Gringotts laws?” asked Ron. 

“No,” said Hermione shaking her head, making a mental note to put it on the top of her book reading list. 

“Well a long time ago, a wizard named Dunbook Hawkes gained custody of his godson but he adopted and raised him as his son…after the parents died under suspicious circumstances. There was nothing to point towards him, and when he grew up he put a marriage contract out on him and Maria Hawkes his own daughter, they became one of the richest families in the magical world.” explained Ron. 

“But they grew up together, that’s…wrong,” said Hermione appalled. 

“It was, but there was nothing they could do, it was that or lose their magic. They married of course, dying was better than loosing your magic even then. He got his hands on their entire fortune, but he forgot to realize…or maybe he just thought he had full control of them…Jackson became the head of his family estate upon his marriage, and Dunbook got nothing. He was furious, despite it all Maria and Jackson made it work; they had a child and were very fond of each other. A year or so later he snapped when his own fortune ran out, and tried to hold his daughter and his granddaughter hostage. Demanding all of his fortune or he would kill them. He was captured and sentenced to Azkaban; he spent the rest of his life in prison.” Ron told her. 

“What does this have to do with…” questioned Hermione just as confused as she was queasy. 

“After that, a lot of pureblood’s began putting stipulations on their estates that would prevent such a thing happening. The Goblins came up with a fantastic solution that most people didn’t know about. It was a clause that prevented magical guardians, godparents or anyone who adopted the heir of a big family from being able to sign contracts of any nature especially marriage contracts from ever being completed. The Goblins made it so that restitution had to be paid, from a fine to actually having magic change the contract to the perpetrator.” Ron revealed. “Which means that Harry’s grandfather or maybe even great-grandfather actually put a clause on the estate to keep the Potter fortune safe.” 

“Not necessarily, it could have been the Black’s.” Hermione pointed out. “Harry did get his godfathers fortune right?” 

Ron blinked, he hadn’t thought of that. “I don’t know…I mean it makes sense that he did, not only was Sirius his godfather but his fathers mother is a Black. Either way there was a safe guard on the estate preventing Dumbledore from marrying Harry off. The contract he drew up for Harry and Ginny changed.” 

“Poor Harry, how is he holding up?” asked Hermione, heartbroken for her best friend. 

“Really angry,” said Ron. “I’ve said that too many times today.” he added thumping his head against his headboard. 

“So now Ginny and Dumbledore have to marry?” grimaced Hermione. 

“They do.” he stated before answering some of her previous questions. “I have no idea what my parents were thinking. When Dumbledore couldn’t stop the contract legally my dad pulled us all out of the Order, we are not allowed to associate ourselves with him anymore, and if we did we’d be seen as traitors to the house of Weasley. Dad could disown us for it, although we know he wont we do want to respect his wishes.” 

“What about your sister? Will she even be allowed when she is married?” asked Hermione, frankly disturbed. 

“Of course, it’s just Dumbledore.” explained Ron. “He’s ruined all our lives, Mione. We’ve always been considered ‘blood traitors’ but this is going to ruin us even further. I might not even be able to get a job…Percy might lose his… Ginny will never be accepted into society.” 

“Why? It had nothing to do with you!” she exclaimed angrily.

“It’s just the way society works,” Ron told her sighing tiredly. 

“Hmm,” murmured Hermione, it sounded like the normal rich society in the Muggle world. If one person was shamed the entire family was ignored from the rest of high society and practically blackened. Landing at the bottom of the society social ladder, no better than someone poor. That she understood and began to understand what Ron was telling her about pureblood society. “Is there a chance they might understand?” 

“Maybe, I mean if they know and see that Harry and I are still friends then it’s possible.” Ron muttered, “But it’s just a suggestion, with it being Harry - their reaction might be more forceful than if it was just someone else unknown.” he was the hero of the wizarding world after all. Well most of the time, when they weren’t cutting him down as if he was to blame for all their problems - Harry hated that. 

“I can’t wait until Hogwarts starts back up,” confessed Hermione, “With this happening he’s probably going to keep Harry secluded, but at least he will leave him alone.” she would write to him through, she wasn’t about to let Harry think she or Ron was abandoning him again and leaving him to fend for himself. She’d done that once - never again. 

“Me either, things are going to be pretty tense around here,” Ron told her quietly. 

“I’m not surprised,” said Hermione, “How have you been?” sitting up at the top beside Ron, cuddling into him. 

“Worried, tired and wired at the same time,” said Ron, “I wasn’t sure whether you would come or not.” he confessed. 

“Course I came,” she said softly. 

Both of them lapsed into silence worrying about Harry. 

They didn’t have anything to worry about, since Harry was in a better place than he’d been in for a very long time both physically and emotionally.


	26. Chapter 26

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 26

“You did extremely well today,” commented Salazar from the portrait, as Harry opened the bedroom door. “In fact in a few more weeks I’d say you were ready for Mastery level.” watching as Harry limped towards the couch and sat down, wincing as his muscles jarred as he flung himself down. When they first came down to the chamber he could only hold a duel for at least twenty minutes before he began to tire - and not to forget run out of any spells he knew. The same could not be said anymore, he and Severus had been duelling for over two hours. 

“That doesn’t comfort me right now,” said Harry, glancing at the portrait before he slumped further on the couch exhausted beyond endurance. 

“It wasn’t meant to,” Salazar told him bluntly. 

Harry just smirked in reluctant amusement by Salazar’s direct no-nonsense conversation. He was nothing if not honest and Harry had to admire that. The shower he had taken hadn’t even taken the edge of his exhaustion, hopefully just sitting here for the rest of the day beside the fireplace would help. 

“You should have listened to Helga,” said Rowena, staring at Harry in amusement not feeling for his aches and pains. Not when he had dismissed their advice on what to do, they had lived in an era where they did nearly everything on foot and even horseback riding wasn’t a piece of cake. The people here and now had it so much easier, but that was not the point. 

“I do, DO exercise!” Harry rumbled in complaint. 

“Not the schedule I suggested,” pointed out Helga smiling sweetly. 

“At least you’ve stopped casting the disarming charm first,” stated Salazar sharply, changing the subject. That had been one of the first thing he actually noticed when they were duelling, Severus had as well but he’d already known that titbit of information. In fact Harry rarely cast the spell now, since both he and Severus had gotten on at him about it. It was like putting a target on your back, if those against you could anticipate your move you were also a sitting duck. 

“That he has,” commented Severus, entering through the bedroom, his hair also wet from his shower. 

Harry rolled his eyes, the spell had saved his life so he had taken quite a liking to it so what? Plus it had been the only spell he really knew, the only real defensive spell. That wasn’t the case anymore, so he wasn’t tempted to use it all the time when he was duelling. He had learned so much down here and he was so glad that he had thought to bargain with Severus to teach him what he knew for it. For if he hadn’t used the basilisk as bait then he wouldn’t have found this little piece of heaven. He also doubted he and Sev would have the relationship they did. Down here the school, Voldemort and everything else didn’t matter…he had noticed things changed when they went up. It’s why he never wanted this to end, he wanted to stay down here forever, keep Severus to himself. 

“I can smell your brain burning, try not to think too hard.” Severus told Harry as he sat down. 

“Har, har, har.” said Harry grinning in amusement, despite his soreness. 

“I assume you will not be visiting the Weasley’s on your ‘birthday’” sarcasm laced the words since technically it wasn’t Harry’s birthday - that date had come and gone. Hell it was closer to Harry’s eighteenth birthday than it was to backtrack to his seventeenth. 

“No, but I think Ron is coming to Hogwarts…Remus too.” said Harry thoughtfully, while it would be nice to see them he hated the thought of going up. He was finding it better to control his temper as he became even more focused and passed the beginner stages of Occlumency. Severus had suggested he might always be easy to anger due to his magic. He wasn’t as powerful as Severus so he didn’t think that was true, but all they could do was wait and see. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, he already knew about Lupin coming, it was when he would be invited down to the chamber. It was going to be a very awkward week that’s for sure. He would never be friendly with Lupin, in fact he hated him and thought of him as a coward and always would. He would put up with him for as long as he had to, and then tell him where to go. The only reason he was even doing it was because he wanted to see if the potion would actually worked - not that he doubted Salazar Slytherin of all people. He wanted to see its affects in person, and then it would be published under both their names (Slytherin-Snape) so everyone could benefit from it. 

“Are you going to be alright with him here?” asked Harry, biting the inside of his lip; he knew the history between them, between all of them - his dad, Sirius, Remus and even Pettigrew. It was like how he imagined being forced into sharing a room with Draco Malfoy - the thought was horrifying just as much as it had been at the age of eleven. It was why he’d refused to let the hat put him in Slytherin, well part of the reason really. 

“I’ll survive,” stated Severus, he just hoped the wizard stayed out of his way. 

“Are you sure?” asked Harry, a knowing look on his face. 

Severus nodded curtly, “Have you taken a muscle relaxant?” changing the subject giving him a look that made it clear he did NOT want to talk about Remus bloody Lupin. If he hadn’t been the only werewolf he knew (well approachable werewolf) since he did know Fenrir Greyback. Not that Greyback would even consider the idea; the man liked being a werewolf, perhaps one of the few who actually did. 

“No,” groaned Harry, “I couldn’t stand any longer.” 

“Magic,” muttered Severus, exasperated at Harry, honestly he still thought too much like a Muggle-born. 

“It’s through the bedroom,” replied Harry, he trusted Severus completely so he had no fear of leaving his wand anywhere. He’s flung it on the bed as he hobbled over to the bathroom and into the bedroom and had a quick shower to get all the sweat off his body.

Severus paused in surprise, too surprised even to reprimand Harry for being silly enough to leave his wand anywhere. “Accio!” demanded Severus, thinking clearly about what he wanted and letting magic do the rest. The lab door was opening allowing for easy access and the potion came zooming through and straight into the palm of his hand. “Here.” he passed the potion over, smirking when Harry plucked it from him hastily and drank it in one big gulp. 

“Oh, that’s good,” groaned Harry as his muscles melted like he was a puddle of goo. Honestly, despite the fact he hadn’t been able to brew that well until recently…potions were the best invention EVER. 

Severus shifted wondering to himself how long he would be able to keep his hands to himself - especially seeing that Harry as doing all the touching. A few weeks after he’d read the books he had turned into quite a little…monster. There was really no other word for it, and his determination was being worn down every day. He was much more comfortable with his own body now, but he was able to get him to blush like there was no tomorrow from time to time. It was as if he was perfecting the art of seduction - times like now though when he did it without realizing the affect he was having on him was much worse. By the time he’d forced himself out of his thoughts he saw Harry watching him, a suppressed grin on his face. His green eyes gleaming in a way that screamed with smug satisfaction along with a gleam of something he couldn’t quite discern. 

“Something troubling you?” asked Severus, he rarely saw Harry looking down as of late. Down here he had nothing to worry about after all. They day before going up he did get apprehensive, but it was still a week before they had to go. Or on the outside one day, he was surprised none of the teachers were asking about them and why they weren’t there for every meal. While it was rare during the summer they did have a guest and it was what the proper thing to do was. 

“It’s going to be different with Remus down here isn’t it?” stated Harry, knowingly. He wouldn’t be surprised if Severus actually started sleeping on the couch for the duration of Remus’ visit. The thought left him shivering in cold sweat, he didn’t want to sleep on his own - and have the nightmares returning. 

“Yes,” replied Severus, not doing Harry the discourteous of lying to him, not that he would lie. 

Harry nodded put out but he said nothing, there was just no point to it. Hopefully he would be able to change his mind but he knew Severus well enough to know it would be a futile attempt. Although the looks he was seeing thrown his way…he might just be in for a bigger chance. He wanted Severus, but the wizard was determined nothing would happen!! It was infuriating, now that he’d realized what he wanted Sev wasn’t budging. 

He considered it his own personal challenge; a small smile appeared on his face. 

Salazar of course spotted it and sniggered softly, Severus wasn’t going to know what hit him. Oh he was very familiar with that look, it was one his wife supported when she was determined to have him pay attention to her. Usually he ended up staying in his lab too long brewing as well as teaching. A pang emanated in his heart…he missed her a great deal, and wished she was with him. 

\------0 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” asked Ron, using his wand to dust the ash off his clothes with an accomplished grin. He was now allowed to use magic, well he had been able to use magic for five months now but it wasn’t getting old at all. He unlike Fred and George hadn’t gone completely nuts being able to use magic. He rarely Apparated from one place to the other despite having his Apparation licence. Although it might have something to do with things being so tense in the house, his mum was snapping at them for every little thing and their dad was unusually solemn and disapproved on his mum’s behaviour. His dad had taken him last week, and he had been successful the first time, which made him feel extremely pleased with himself. His dad had been proud of him, and it meant a great deal to him. 

“Of course he will,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes at how self conscious Ron was still at the gifts he was able to get Harry. He had been that way for years, despite the fact Harry was always happy with what he received. They understood better now that Harry had not had the best living situation but at eleven they had been completely clueless. “It’s the thought that counts.” not having much money he wasn’t able to get Harry or her, the gifts he felt they deserved. 

“Oh good, you’re back!” said Arthur, “How was it?” he asked with dread, at least at the Ministry he wasn’t being hounded but the looks he was receiving had him wondering if he would have his job much longer. He hated that this had affected all his children, he had overheard his eldest sons - they wanted to return to their respective countries to do their job - Egypt and Romania. The only reason they didn’t was the loyalty he had instilled in them and their fear that something could happen to the family. He was very tempted to tell them to go; at least he would know they were safe. 

“Its too early not many people were out,” said Ron honestly, and his dad shouldn’t have been surprised that they’d returned - he’d been staring at the clock waiting for them to get back. Although he knew he would have to watch his back for that damn beetle that was Rita Skeeters. 

“Good, your mother will be making breakfast soon,” said Arthur, noticing that Hermione wouldn’t meet his eyes. She evidently had something she badly wanted to get off her chest - but as a guest she knew better. He couldn’t have picked better for his short tempered son, and he hoped this scandal wouldn’t change her opinion of Ron. 

“Okay,” said Ron, “Do we still have wrapping paper?” 

“Yes, my office second drawer, I’ll go and get it…” said Arthur standing up and making his way through to his office. Perhaps he should have a small talk with Hermione, see if he could put a stop to this quietness and avoidance. Picking up the wrapping paper he moved back out and handed it to his son. “Hermione…if you have a moment I would like to speak to you privately…” 

“Yes sir,” said Hermione, staring at Ron in silent enquiry. 

Ron shrugged his shoulder giving her hand a squeeze before he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and began to wrap up the selection of sweets he had gotten for his best friend. Berty Botts, sugar quills and a box of chocolate frogs. It had been ages since he heard from Harry and he hoped he was okay. He was at Hogwarts, he knew he wasn’t being attacked or starved…but having been kidnapped and forced to watch the Dursley’s killed would have left its mark. Not that Harry would be unduly upset about their death, but he would be blaming himself - he knew Harry well enough by now. Hell Harry would blame himself for Lucius Malfoy’s death and what Draco Malfoy was going through if something happened to the disgusting man. Unfortunately the blonde was able to weasel out of the most damning circumstances. 

“Close the door,” said Arthur, “Please.” sitting down in his chair observing the seventeen year old. She was very protective of those she cared about; Ron had gone on about how she’d punched Draco Malfoy in the face a few years back. He had been positively in awe of her, and he’s seen the starting of the attraction even if his son   
hadn’t realized yet. 

“Take a seat,” he added once she had closed the door behind her. 

Hermione sat down on the threadbare couch, wondering what he wanted. She didn’t want to talk to them but she couldn’t ignore them completely after all she was in their home. She as so exited at getting to see Harry for his birthday that she wasn’t as angry today as she had been since she found out what was going on. 

“I know you do not approve of what happened,” said Arthur quietly, watching her closely. “I just hope that it hasn’t reflected badly on my entire family…or soured your opinion of Ron.” 

“Of course it hasn’t, this wasn’t Ron’s fault or doing.” said Hermione bitterly. Ron and Harry as well as her parents were all she had, and she would protect them even at the cost of her own life. They were her everything, she was so glad that it had gone sour, even at the expense of their family since she knew Harry would have been utterly miserable for the rest of his life. 

“We aren’t bad people, Hermione; we just made a bad decision…” continued Arthur, his solemn gaze meeting Hermione’s. “If I could go back and do it all over again…I would in a heartbeat. It hurts that I have forever changed Harry’s opinion of this family…even yours as well.” 

Hermione’s own eyes softened seeing the torture and self-disgust in those eyes so similar to Ron’s. “I know you do, unfortunately it doesn’t make it alright. Harry is the sweetest most caring boy I’ve ever met, all he’s ever wished for was a family and he had that with you. He cared about you deeply, and he’s risked his life at the near expense of his own to help your family…to make matters worse he’s probably blaming himself for your own actions!” 

“I know,” said Arthur sighing softly. 

“He nearly died saving your daughter! He was bitten by a basilisk and all he cared about even then was saving Ginny so you never had to know the pain of loss! Dying he stabbed the diary and told Ginny how to get out to Ron who was waiting! He didn’t care about himself and it was only because of Fawkes he got out of there intact!” Hermione was shouting laying it all bare for the wizard. 

“Bitten?” echoed Arthur shrinking further that was news. Albus had said he did to save Hogwarts from closing as well as his daughter…he hadn’t told him he had actually almost died - only risked his life. 

“Surprised that Dumbledore didn’t tell you everything?” stated Hermione shrewdly. “He never tells the whole story.” it was something she realized early on during her first few years at Hogwarts. He awarded them points for bravery and such but withheld the information Harry had risked his life and it was Voldemort that was the cause. Nobody at Hogwarts even realized to this day that a Basilisk had been roaming the halls, he tried to keep all information he got contained. Some Veritaserum would have proven that Sirius Black was innocent, but no, he had just had Sirius go into hiding. 

“No, no he doesn’t,” agreed Arthur, rubbing at his brow digesting everything he’d just learned. Something he had only realized himself when Harry told them about the abuse, Albus had made it sound like Harry was exaggerating everything - that Harry had only been put in his cupboard as punishment and had been spanked upon occasion when it was required. Everyone had believed them, Molly and himself hadn’t, but they’d still let him dictate their lives. To make matters worse he would have to hand his daughter off to him - and if he tried to manipulate the he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions. “Do you feel better with it all off your chest?” 

“Not completely, I just wished you had a real reason for almost destroying my best friend’s life!” replied Hermione, Harry was more like her brother really. 

“It was not my intention, you must believe that.” said Arthur, hiding his desperation. 

“I know it wasn’t, it doesn’t change that it happened.” agreed Hermione. 

“Indeed,” stated Arthur, knowing she was correct - she wasn’t the smartest girl in her year for nothing. 

“Can I go now? I have to wrap Harry’s present.” said Hermione, using any excuse to get out of the room. She felt so bad for him, he looked broken down and weary she almost wanted to tell him everything was okay. Unfortunately it wasn’t up to her, how she continued to feel about them would depend on how Harry was when she saw him. 

“Of course,” agreed Arthur, “I’ll be right out.” he tried to smile but it came out brittle.


	27. Chapter 27

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 27 

Happy Birthday Harry 

 

Arthur sat in his study once again; he had taken to spending a lot of time in there the guilt eating him alive. Not only for what he had done to Harry but his inability to save his daughter from marrying an ancient old man. His family was disgraced, and it shamed him to the core. He felt worthless, disgusted, dishonoured and weak, he had been raised better than this, thank Merlin his parents weren't around see him disgraced. He and his brothers had grown up without a lot of money as well, since his mother Cedrella had been disowned from the Black family after marrying his father - whom was considered a 'Blood Traitor' by all pureblood's mainly those steeped in strict traditions and the Dark Arts. His parents and siblings had done well enough, yet here he was fighting a losing battle to keep the name above the water.

To make matters worse, with all the time he had been taking off work to go to Order meetings and such he didn't have enough money to get Ginny's school supplies and pay of the loan from Gringotts food and such was already deducted, he had been paying the loan for a few years now. Due to Harry and Ron taking the car flying, he had faced a serious enquiry at work, which resulted in a fine. One he most certainly couldn't have paid without the aid of Gringotts. He had to pay the bill, there was no getting around it, and if he did not pay it they had the right to take his home and possessions to pay it off. Which meant his daughter wouldn't be able to get the supplies she needed for her new year at Hogwarts. There was no way Dumbledore would help, or even sign the damn form giving them the money they so desperately needed to get her things. Not that he wanted to ask, the thought of asking was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

Shaking his head wearily, he was so tired he barely had the strength to move these days, sleep wasn't coming easy to him with all this stress. Sitting back tiredly, he couldn't help but ponder how he was having such troubles now, with only two children left instead of a full house. Although he did have quite a few children in the house at the moment. He knew why, taking time off had made him get a lot less than he should, the war had been more important or it had seemed it. It wouldn't do any of them good if they were evicted from their house with nowhere to go. He contemplated asking his aunt-in-law Muriel, that was how desperate he was. He did not think she would be in the giving mood considering all that had happened. She certainly wouldn't give it for Ginny, not now that she was betrothed to be married. She would argue that it was Dumbledore's duty as her soon-t0-be husband that he provide for her.

There was nothing for it really; they would just need to make do - like always.

"Arthur are you coming to breakfast?" asked Molly, entering his office, her gaze filled with worry and apprehension.

"I'll be through momentarily," said Arthur giving her a smile, things had not been the same between them since this all occurred - all of them were strained and trying to deal with it. He didn't know if things would ever be the same, but they had to soldier on - like everyone else did. She would need told, he realized, she had never had to worry about money troubles, that was his duty as a husband and father. Yet this time he could see no way out, he couldn't get another loan from Gringotts until this one was paid off and that was not for another six months.

"Alright," she said, before going back out - she still had things cooking so she couldn't linger. She wished she could take the pain away from Arthur, but she couldn't. Nobody could, she too was responsible for it, having begged her husband to sign it, and she'd known he couldn't deny her. He always said he couldn't give her half the things he wished he could, but he always gave her what he was able to and she'd used that against him. She held more blame than Arthur but nothing she said got through to him.

"Good morning," said Molly, without her usual cheerfulness when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen ready for breakfast. She quickly began plating up the food and passed it around; keeping Arthur's warm just in case he stayed in his office longer. She plated her own and placed both hers and her husbands at the table and began to eat, further proof that they didn't adhere to the strict doctrine most pureblood's followed. To start before the head of the house had sat down was a very big insult, even if they were just among family.

"Where's dad?" asked Ron, as he ate his breakfast, he couldn't already be at work or his mother wouldn't have put the plate of food down surely?

"He'll be through in a moment," said Molly pacifying her youngest son with a tolerant smile.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, as she ate her breakfast quickly, she just couldn't wait to get away from it all and up the stairs to her room. It was beginning to sink in that she truly wasn't getting out of it, that no amount of sulking could reverse it - part of her had known that but she'd shut it off - it was called denial. She was angry at her family, especially that she wasn't getting her own way, but she did love them…at least part of her did. Most of the time they were just an annoyance that she could do without. The thought of being away from them and stuck with Dumbledore made her heart wrench in agony though. She would prefer to be the twin's bloody tester forever before this.

"Morning," said Arthur, coming through and sitting down, gratefully digging into his food - trying to forget his troubles temporarily as it may be.

"Morning," they all murmured half-heartedly, Molly clenched her hand around his squeezing it in comfort. They would get through this, they just had to - there was absolutely no other alternative.

Hermione wanted to disappear, every time she'd come to the Weasley's it had been bustling, happy and joyful, despite the fact they didn't have much they all seemed happy and healthy. She thought of them as a second…well third family, her parents first, Harry and Ron second, although Harry was like a brother whereas Ron was not. The tense silence was practically constant unless she went to Ron's room and even then Molly was constantly hounding them as if she feared they might actually get a chance to kiss never mind do anything else. Giving them chores to do, and trying to get her to sleep with Ginny that it wasn't 'proper' for a young lady, and a guest to sleep in a room with a boy. Ron had nipped that in the bud and insisted she would be staying here, that Ginny needed time alone. Thankfully Molly had not been able to refute that statement.

Of course Ron had decided against telling his mum that Hermione would probably kill Ginny if she had to listen to her whining about her life as if she had done no wrong. Hermione was vicious when anyone hurt family or her friends - he would never want to be on the wrong side of her. Hagrid had been right; there was no spell that his Hermione couldn't do.

"Do you have Harry's present?" asked Ron, the very second he swallowed the last of his breakfast.

Hermione just gave him a look, silently asking when was the last time she had ever forgotten anything. She silently gestured towards her bag, which was as always charmed so that a lot more fit in than was humanly possible. It was one of her favourites, she'd brought it to Hogwarts and charmed it years ago, and she used it during the summer. She was always one for finding ways around things, especially the rules. It was Ron and Harry's fault, she thought wryly, before Hogwarts she wouldn't have dared do half the things they had gotten up to - alright any of them.

"Floo or Apparate?" asked Ron, letting Hermione decide while she finished her own breakfast.

"Can I come?" asked Ginny, anything to get out of this house.

"No," said both Ron and Hermione in unison and their tone were coated with disbelief and anger.

"You are going nowhere young lady; you are grounded as you well know." Molly said a harsh lilt to her voice. Molly didn't want Ginny getting any ideas about trying to run away, she would rather her daughter marry Dumbledore than end up a squib when the contract pulls the magic from her for going against the contract. Her daughter couldn't go without magic, it was the biggest horror in her mind - it wasn't happening - she wouldn't allow it. Marrying Albus Dumbledore for a few years was better, she consoled herself.

"I didn't do anything!" snapped Ginny, pushing her plate away. Standing up she faced her mother and spat out, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to marry someone you love!" or the money you wanted to spend.

"You still lied, Harry didn't love you or want you!" argued Ron angrily.

"Enough," ordered Arthur, rubbing his temples harshly.

Ginny screamed in anger before stomping up the stairs, she'd never admit it but she just wanted one 0f her mums hugs - with the promise that everything would be okay. For Dumbledore to die so she would be free of the damn contract and not forced to marry the old man. He was powerful yes, he had a name that she didn't mind but he was old! She didn't want to have children with him! He didn't have as much money as Harry and she wouldn't be able to fool him with her acts either - it sucked.

Arthur stood up and moved away to his study, closing the door behind him and sitting down in his seat sighing resignedly. He didn't even react to the door opening; he knew who it was without looking up - his wife.

"Arthur…" murmured Molly quietly, moving towards him and began to massage his temples, "I've not seen you this stressed for so long, there's something you haven't told me isn't there?" she asked.

Arthur closed his eyes and groaned inaudibly, Merlin that felt good his headache was beginning to fade quickly. "We don't have the money for Ginny's school things," he confessed tiredly. Ron didn't have any additional classes so he was fine for this year, he didn't need books, they had enough to buy his potion ingredients and the twins had bought him new robes much to his sons delight. Ginny needed a full uniform including a cloak, scales, ingredients and a new chest, her old one had been repaired too often that it was no longer holding together. Ginny had said she didn't know what happened to it, but he had noticed her looking at trunks, very high end trunks…unfortunately he could never afford to buy her one like that. He couldn't afford to buy her one full stop, never mind anything else.

Molly closed her eyes, wondering at what to do, what she could do…unsurprisingly she came up empty. "Well, I could see what they would take for the Prewitt chalices?" the thought of parting with them was horrific but she would do what she needed to for her children - always had.

"I don't think that would be enough to cover it," confessed Arthur, they were silver, the Prewitt's hadn't had all that much money just enough for a 'dowry' for their daughter (molly) which of course had already been spent - on their first son. She had also received what was left of her brothers shares when they passed away, which had helped them for a few years.

"Then I'll see what my grandmothers necklace will fetch," she said resignedly.

"Molly you cannot do that, I will not allow it." vowed Arthur those were the most precious things she had along with her clock which she loved.

"We can't not send Ginny to Hogwarts! Arthur, she doesn't have many other prospects she needs to take her N.E.W.T's!" argued Molly.

"We could speed up the contract," suggested Arthur suddenly, "Then she could get everything she needs for school from HIM." not even wanting to say his name.

"That would mean the marriage happening this summer!" Molly squeaked, shocked and surprised by her husband's words.

"It's going to happen anyway, dear, we cannot get out of it…perhaps it would be easier on all concerned if it happened quickly?" Arthur suggested, turning around to face her, grasping her hands that had fallen from his head when he turned. "Can you see any other way?"

"But Ginny would need to go with him," said Molly, unsurely, she didn't want to lose her daughter; she knew it was inevitable but so soon?

"Not necessarily, the marriage is a farce, I doubt Albus is interested in keeping Ginny at Hogwarts - he won't want a teenager under his feet all day." Arthur mused thoughtfully.

"They need to have kids…which means they'd need to consummate the marriage!" whispered Molly horrified, wringing her hands in Arthur's terrified.

"A task he will no doubt find distasteful, and if they want children there are potions to help with that and Albus won't need to touch her." said Arthur. Feeling sick to his stomach even thinking about his daughter that way, she was supposed to find love, be happy and…well the marriage would be short; perhaps she would find another partner in future. Not everyone cared about the pureblood society, she was a beautiful, caring no, and she would find someone in future he had to believe that.

Of course, they all underestimated the depravity of Albus Dumbledore.

Ron beat a hastily retreat from the office door, pasty white and looking ready to throw up his recently consumed breakfast. Grasping a hold of Hermione he urged her out of the house and down past the orchid they had until they were passed the Fidelius wards and could safely Apparate. Both of them Apparated individually, appearing before the gates of Hogwarts.

"Ron…what's the matter?" asked Hermione, "What did you hear?" as they began to walk towards the big magnificent castle.

"Dad can't afford the money to get Ginny's school things, they're thinking about speeding up the contract so that Dumbledore has to pay for it. They also think it will help if it's done right away, instead of the constant waiting, worry and fear." said Ron quietly, his tone pensive. "I'm sure Fred and George would pay for her to go if I asked…"

"She doesn't deserve their help, and your parents are right, Ron, whether it happens now or in a years time it doesn't make it easier." said Hermione, grimacing in disgust at the thought. She still didn't think it was right, it was horrific those sorts of contracts they shouldn't be allowed anymore.

"I just…she's my little sister," groaned Ron, part of him wanted to protect her at all costs - no matter how angry he was at her. He kicked the stones in agitation watching some of them scatter and settle.

"I know," sighed Hermione, while she didn't have a sibling in blood she considered Harry just that. "It's either that or lose her magic, and Ginny wouldn't survive without it." she wouldn't be able to and she had only known about it for six years! She couldn't imagine how they felt having known and grown up with it and around it.

Ron nodded, "I don't suppose it matters, its up to mum and dad."

"It is," agreed Hermione, "Still it must be hard."

"Part of me knows she deserves this for trying to trick Harry…" Ron shrugged helplessly unable to continue.

"But she's family, I know." whispered Hermione. "C'mon it's Harry's birthday, let's just celebrate that and forget everything for now. Plus you don't want to be talking about it here of all places."

"I suppose not," muttered Ron, as they began to walk up the steps, and into the ancient castle, as always it felt like home.

"Our last year," said Hermione wistfully. "It's going to be very strange leaving and not coming back."

"Especially for Harry," said Ron, his eyes dim - remembering what Harry had said after his first year - 'I'm not going home, not really'. Hogwarts was definitely his home, always had been from the first moment he stepped within the castle walls. At least he would find a home and someone to love that wasn't using him. Not that he thought Ginny was, not really, she just had a big crush on him and had gotten so far ahead of herself dreaming of a life he wouldn't and couldn't give her. He wanted his friend to have happiness, like the one he shared with Hermione more than anything else.

"Come on," said Hermione, starting to walk again, well jog really. "Is it just me or does it feel weird…"

"Being here during the summer and the halls empty? No I felt the same." said Ron grinning in amusement. Hermione gave him a small smile before they both turned into the hallway and up more stairs and up to the Great Hall. The doors were open as always, and the teachers were sat at their usual place eating breakfast. The lone boy at the Gryffindor table was impossible to miss.

"Harry!" called Hermione, walking towards him, "Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, for much longer than usual.

"Hey, Mione," said Harry, grinning at her, his back straight looking a lot more confident than usual.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? I can't believe what happened! I would have come sooner but I was at home when I heard about the attack! I'm so glad you got back okay, what happened?" asked Hermione in a rush.

Harry just waited patiently for her questions to end, he'd known it was coming from the second he saw her.

Ron just laughed silently behind her giving Harry a feigned consoling look.

"How about we go somewhere else to discuss this?" asked Harry, not wishing to be in Dumbledore's company any longer than necessary.

"Room of requirements?" she whispered in suggestion. As soon as Harry finished speaking she'd looked up at Dumbledore knowing he was the reason why.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Let's go!"

"Seven floors? This is the summer!" whined Ron, groaning as he was forced out of the Great Hall by his girlfriend.

"Stop complaining!" reprimanded Hermione, giving him another push as they got to the stairs and began climbing them.

All seven floors of them - although thankfully the staircases stayed where they were meant to - no nasty surprises.

Harry walked back and forth three times, being specific in what he wanted. Making sure to add the stipulation that no portraits were allowed in at any time. He knew how Dumbledore got a lot of his information and he didn't want the old fool to know what he thought or what he told his friends. Then the door materialised in front of them, opening it up he wandered in sighing softly it was almost like being back in the chamber - almost since he hadn't added the chamber walls just the outlook - chairs fireplace and such even the books.

"Wow, this is…" said Hermione, staring around in awe, before snapping to her best friend, there was something very different about him. She just didn't know what it was; she did vow to find out what it was though before she left Hogwarts later.

"Nice!" exclaimed Ron, "I don't suppose we can get some food up here?"

Harry laughed, "Dobby?"

"Master Harry called Dobby?" asked the House-Elf, staring at him, with his usual exuberance as if he didn't spend all day, every day with him in the chamber. The only reason he was out now was so he could get food for them again, that and his Master had called him. He had been baking in Hogwarts kitchen though; he hoped to get it finished before going back down.

"Can you bring up some food?" enquired Harry.

"Dobby will do that right away!" exclaimed the House-Elf, popping away from the room.

"You are okay aren't you?" Hermione asked Harry, her big brown eyes filled with worry and suppressed tears at the thought of what her friend went through.

"I'm fine, honestly, Mione, nothing happened that hasn't happened before," he waved it off. "They rescued me before he could do anything permanent."

"You shouldn't be used to it!" Hermione said angrily, it was wrong.

"Hopefully the next time we meet will be the last," said Harry solemnly.

"Me too, mate." said Ron, just as grim as Harry - he wasn't sure how much more Harry could take. He'd been fending You-Know-Who off since he was eleven. Back then it had been nothing more than an adventure, without them realizing the gravity of the perilous situations they were in…but as they grew they began to realise the consequences. It had dawned on him with clarity during the whole Ministry escapade, seeing his sister and Mione hurt…talk about a big wakeup call.

"Harry…are you wearing a Glamour?" asked Hermione, "What happened? What did he do?" she said horrified what could be bad enough that he would hide it from them?

"Err…I'm fine, really, Hermione, nothing happened." said Harry, he shouldn't have been surprised that she worked out he was wearing one.

"Then why are you wearing a Glamour?" asked Ron, frowning in concern.

Sighing softly, knowing he wasn't getting out of this one, he closed his eyes and allowed the glamour to fall showing the true him beneath. Waiting for their reactions - knowing he wouldn't have to wait long. He would have to tell them what was going on so they would understand - perhaps just a slightly different version of course.

Hermione gasped, Harry looked…so different, fit, healthy, filled out…and so much older…but that might just be due to the differences in him since she saw him last. "What? Harry are you using a Time-turner?" it was a logical conclusion for a girl who had used one for an entire year during her third year.

"No…not really, I err…I went down to the chamber, know how I said it was just small-ish with a big bust of Salazar Slytherin?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione, why would Harry want to go to the chamber? To get away from the teachers? Dumbledore?

"Well I was wrong, in the opening it's more than just a living quarters." confessed Harry.

"What is it then?" asked Hermione, not really understanding it; she tried to work it out though.

"It's a time bubble," said Harry.

"But…but…but they're illegal, there aren't any books on them!" protested Hermione, taken aback.

"Then how did you know about them?" queried Harry grinning in amusement.

"Well they were in the book on time-turners I read, it was just one sentence about them…the rest I sort of deduced on my own!" said Hermione.

"The Ministry tried to burn all the books," agreed Harry, "But you know as well as I that things have a way of surviving."

"I would love to see it," said Hermione in awe.

"So what is down there? I doubt he would have put a time bubble or whatever you called it down there for nothing…" said Ron pensively.

"A library, which by the way is self updating," said Harry, watching Hermione's eyes get steadily wider as she realized that there was over a century's worth of books and information down there. "A potions lab, kitchen, and bathroom it's like having your own apartment down there. I'm taking Remus down with me today, there's something I want to try that I found."

"Do you need my help?" Hermione asked immediately.

Harry shook his head, "Nope, for once I know what I'm doing Mione."

"Well…if you're sure." conceded Hermione. "You have to promise to take me down one day, though."

"I will," said Harry honestly, despite the fact part of him was protesting at the thought of anyone else down there. It was his and Severus' place, part of him didn't even want Remus down there - but he wanted to help him more than being selfish.

"What has Dumbledore been doing?" asked Ron, scowling a little.

"I've not seen him much, I try to avoid him as often as I can…he's trying to set me up with Tonks." said Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Master Harry!" said Dobby appearing with a birthday cake, with seventeen candles and a twinkle in his eye. In the blink of an eye there was also another tray of food that Ron immediately began drooling over but the cake definitely won his attention full stop.

"Thank you, Dobby." said Harry smiling kindly at him, he'd already had a cake from the House-Elf, but this was a pleasant surprise.

"What do you mean he tried to set you up with Tonks?" cried Hermione, not fazed by the food. "Isn't she…you know…in love with Remus?"

Harry nodded, "He doesn't care about that, he just wants me to have enough power to defeat Voldemort." stated Harry derisively.

"Here, Happy Birthday," said Ron, passing over his present, trying to cheer the atmosphere up.

"Thanks, Ron," grinned Harry ripping at the paper to get at his customary sweets - he always got sweets from Ron. "Brilliant!" as if he had received the best gift ever causing Ron to flush self consciously, feeling rather pleased with himself.

"You're welcome," said Ron, he didn't know how Harry could act as if it was the best thing ever - but the kicker was Harry really was and always had been very pleased with every gift he'd ever been given.

"This is mine," said Hermione, having quieted down, what Dumbledore was doing was so wrong.

"Thank you, Mione," sharing a look of bemusement with Ron, knowing without opening it that it was as always a book. Ripping the paper apart he looked at it, "Great! I've wanted to read this," added Harry, definitely would be something he would read very soon, he liked books on defence.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry, shaking his head, noticing Ron eyeing the cake. "Go ahead." laughed Harry.

"We'll do what we can to help," said Hermione firmly.

"I know you will," said Harry smiling at her in gratitude.

"I can't believe he's up to his old tricks despite the fact he's already in deep trouble!" said Ron, "They're seriously considering giving him the boot from Hogwarts and his job as Head of Wizengamot!"

"How do you know that?" enquired Harry curiously.

"Dad," said Ron, quietly not sure how his friend really felt about his parents right now - or Ginny. "They've left the Order, Dad declared us enemies of the House of Dumbledore."

"Oh," murmured Harry. "It's a good thing."

"Harry?" questioned Hermione wondering at his sudden quietness.

"It isn't totally your dads fault…Ron," said Harry, shifting slightly; Arthur was supposed to show up today so they could speak to him about it.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron confused.

"Well, he was err…coerced into it, he just doesn't know it…he couldn't have denied Dumbledore even if he wanted to." said Harry, "He was supposed to come today so I could suggest he go to St. Mungo's to get checked up without outright telling him."

"No!" gasped Hermione, shocked. "He wouldn't!" anger bled into her voice.

Harry just nodded curtly.

"Checked up? You mean he was manipulated with a spell?" asked Ron calmly.

"No, it's a potion." said Harry, remembering what Severus said. "You'll just have to convince him instead…you can't outright tell him though he will wonder how I know and I can't have it getting back to Dumbledore I know more than I'm supposed to - who knows what he will do!"

"I'll do it," said Hermione, "Me and Ron will think of a way, I promise." anything to make this easier on Harry.

"Thanks," said Harry, accepting the cake that Ron passed him, then Hermione the three settled down feeling a little better. "So what have you to been up to?" he asked.

Then they spent the next few hours talking and laughing about little things as they ate their cake and just enjoyed spending time with one another before they would have to leave. Considering Dumbledore's mood...it was a surprise he hadn't tried to force them to leave.

\------0

Very long chapter I surprised myself even :) so will Remus agree to it or will he be too leery to go through with it? believing Salazar Slytherin to be evil and that it would somehow hurt him not heal him? or will he trust in Harry and the thought of being human...not a creature cause him to leap at the chance even if he thinks its slim? How will it work? remove the gene altogether or merely give him the ability to turn into an animagus? will it go wrong due to the Wolfsbane having been in his system? weakening the process? or will it cause an unexpected side affect? R&R please!


	28. Chapter 28

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 28

 

Harry sat waiting impatiently for Remus on the steps outside Hogwarts castle, it was warm, sunny and down in the chamber you missed that quite a bit despite a spell letting natural sunlight in from somewhere - he had no idea how it worked but quite frankly it was astonishing - they were underground after all it shouldn't be possible. Harry had learned to accept the impossible a long time ago, with magic that word was pretty much just discarded from your vocabulary. Remus was over ten minutes late, and he knew Remus well, he was never late. He was worried about him…what if Dumbledore had found out and sent him on a mission? What if he had been hurt? Just as he was beginning to truly fear the worst, and get himself worked up into a right state the sound of someone Apparating cut through his panicked thoughts.

Relief sped through him as he watched Remus summon a carriage and get on it. In five more minutes he would be there and they could get back down to the chamber of secrets. It might be in Hogwarts, but Harry was coming to find them like two different places, he would always choose the chamber. He'd never imagined he would feel like that for it, after all the last time before he started going down hadn't been the nicest experience. He had almost died due to Basilisk venom he'd had seconds left to live when Fawkes came.

"Harry!" called Remus, jumping down from the carriage and up the steps to meet the young boy. He stood in front of him smiling, happy to see him.

"Good to see you, Remus!" said Harry hugging him tightly, sensing Remus' surprise.

Remus stared down at the teen, before hugging him back, he wasn't used to people being very…openly affectionate with him. Especially when they knew he was a werewolf, it was as if they thought he would just turn out of the blue and attack them. When his parents had died that was the end of proper affection for him, well other than when Sirius had come back into his life however briefly it was. He was glad he'd gotten a chance to make it up to his friend for what he had done - turning his back on him. He was doing as he promised Sirius, taking care of Harry. A frown appeared on his face, he didn't seem all that healthy yet when he hugged him he didn't feel rail thin as he looked. A glamour thought Remus, but why? "What are you up to Harry?" he questioned the teenager curiously.

"Did you bring everything?" asked Harry, he'd told Remus to bring things he would need for a long extended holiday.

"Yes," said Remus, patting his pocket, a long extended holiday to him was three weeks; he wasn't going to be in Harry's company for the full moon - that was out of the question.

"Good, let's go!" said Harry cheerfully.

"Go where exactly? Your letter was extremely vague," admonished Remus, as he followed Harry back into the school his confusion growing. Did he have his own place inside Hogwarts? A guest quarters? From the letters he got he assumed Harry was rooming with Severus, due to Dumbledore's insistence.

"You'll see," was all Harry said as he began to swiftly make his way up the stairs, looking around as if he suspected someone to be following him. Once they were up one level he pulled out his map, which Remus idly noticed was already activated.

Remus followed Harry, feeling extremely worried by his secretive nature, he felt as though Harry was…being too paranoid for his own good. Although after everything he had been through, maybe it couldn't be helped. He was at Hogwarts though; nothing could harm him there surely? "You are safe here, Harry, its Hogwarts one of the safest places in the magical world." soothed the werewolf.

"Why are you going into the girl's bathroom?" he hissed quietly, staying at the door his amber eyes wide, his previous conversation with Harry forgotten.

"Get in!" grumbled Harry in complaint, somehow managing to pull him in and close the door. No small feat since he was a werewolf, but he hadn't actively struggled against him. "And if Hogwarts was so safe I must have imagined everything that happened!" he added indignantly, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of Remus' statement.

Remus did become sheepish, "I should never have forgotten to take my Wolfsbane potion." he said grimly. He could have killed or worse infected five people that night.

"I didn't mean that time," argued Harry, giving him a steely look. "We'll discuss it later…OPEN!" hissed Harry, looking at the map and seeing Dumbledore rounding the corner. "Sorry, Remus," said Harry shoving him in before jumping in himself, hissing again making it close. He just hit the bottom when he heard the clanging indicating that it had closed completely - Dumbledore was still in the corridor he would have no idea what was happening. He would assume the flimsy spell he put on it would have held - preventing anyone from getting down. Not that he went in, evidently he didn't even consider the possibility, he merely walked passed and down the other corridor. Harry sniggered to himself, imagining Dumbledore's face.

"Where are we?" squeaked Remus, trying to stand up, grimacing at the feel of fishbone under his hands and wiping them urgently on his cloak or at least where it wasn't wet.

"Welcome to the chamber of secrets," said Harry, cleaning both of them up. "Sorry about shoving you in, Dumbledore got too close for my liking."

"Please tell me this isn't where I am staying," said Remus gazing around in disgust. It was cold, damp, disgusting and down right freaky.

"Well….not here exactly, further along," replied Harry, "Let's go, so we can talk."

"Talk? I have a feeling I'm going to regret coming here, aren't I?" said Remus quietly, as he followed Harry, listening to him hissing once again. He had heard of course that Harry was a Parselmouth that he could speak in Parseltongue; he'd had many years to get used to it. He found it soothing, the undertone of hissing that he was sure no human could easily pick up with their hearing. He wasn't like everyone else, fearing something just because everyone said it was dark. He'd been a werewolf since he was four years old, and he knew just because one thing was bad didn't mean everyone that had it was the same.

Harry snorted in amusement, "I somehow doubt it." grinning back at him before he hissed in Parseltongue once more.

"Welcome to Salazar Slytherins inner sanctum." said Harry, his tone peaceful and filled with pride as if he wanted Remus to like it as much as he did.

"It's about time," stated Severus sharply, standing at the fireplace, "I was about to come and look for you."

"Nothing to worry about, Remus was ten minutes late." said Harry, his tone never changing from its peaceful one.

"Sorry about that," said Remus quietly, gazing around in awe. It was so different from just outside those rooms - it was beautiful and he could see so many books he just wanted to run over to them and read until his hearts content.

Severus just grunted in his direction before he faced Harry again, "Remove the glamours." he stated, he didn't like seeing Harry look like an underfed waif here.

Harry grinned and did as Severus asked, "Hermione figured it out within a few minutes, and I owe you ten galleons."

Severus smirked in amusement, "Indeed," he might find the girl annoying, but she was smart and he had to give credit where credit was due. She was just overzealous in her attempts to prove herself worthy of the magical world, much like Lily had been in the beginning but with his help he'd tampered it down a bit.

Remus watched the pair of them; they were getting on well, especially for people who up until a week ago couldn't tolerate each other. Severus had always helped Harry when he needed it, but he had not been able to tolerate the sight of him. Probably due to the fact Harry looked mostly like James…his father. Although it seemed that wasn't the case anymore, Harry had somehow filled out and become his own man without him realizing it. How could it be so? He had seen him only a while ago after his rescue.

"How is it possible?" asked Remus, "I only saw him…"

"This sanctum, is immersed in a time bubble, time on the outside is so much slower than when we are in here." explained Severus, waiting until they were all sitting down before continuing on in detail about how much time had passed, and how long time would pass in here and on the outside. He told Remus about Harry's training and how well he was doing, and how Salazar Slytherin and the founders were helping when they could.

"But…but…why haven't they shown themselves before this?" cried Remus in astonishment.

Severus and Harry looked at each other, knowing despite what he had done to Harry that the wolf held a lot of respect for Dumbledore and may not believe them.

"Dumbledore froze them although we aren't sure when, it was when he was younger through since they described him as having red hair." Harry told him. He held his hand up and quickly spoke again - he really didn't want to hear him go on about what a great guy Dumbledore was. "Please don't start a tirade about how good Dumbledore is or what he's done, yes he let you in Hogwarts but its only because he felt like it! Do you see any other wizards or witches who are werewolves being allowed in Remus? No. He did it on the off chance of getting something out of it one day." which he had tenfold. It was just too bad that Remus wasn't Greyback and the wolves didn't listen to him.

"I wasn't going to," said Remus, but the embarrassment on his face indicated he had been about to say something at least.

"Okay," said Harry, glad that was out of the way, "The reason we asked if you wanted to come down, is because…well, we have a way of changing your lycanthrope."

"Change?" echoed Remus blankly, not believing for a second that it was true, or what he hoped it could be. There just came a time in his life where he had accepted it - his parents on the other hand - or rather his father had never accepted it. That's not to say he hadn't loved him, he had, dearly, but he had tried everything he could to cure him, hide what he was from the world.

"Haven't you wondered why it's so easy to change into an Animagus form and not for you to turn into the wolf?" asked Harry, figuring it best to start off there.

Severus snorted derisively, unable to keep quiet on that front.

"Nothing can stop the pain," said Remus, "Not when you are changing your species so quickly."

"Now that is a lot of poppycock!" complained Salazar Slytherin, unable to keep silent either - Harry was beginning to think it was a Slytherin thing. "You tense up, fearing the change, fearing your wolf that is why it hurts so badly."

"Lupin, meet Salazar Slytherin, Salazar may I introduce you to Remus Lupin," said Severus, smirking almost devilishly. That was until he saw Harry gazing at him with undeniable hunger written in his green eyes, he quickly wiped all emotion from his face cursing the boy for being so damn obvious in his affections.

Remus gaped a few seconds before he gathered his scattered wits and nodded in the portraits direction.

"The potion give you the ability to change into a wolf whenever you like, you'll still spend the full moon nights as a wolf, but you'll retain your own mind and of course if you just shift into your wolf form before the moon rises the change cannot hurt." said Harry.

"The potion? As in something that's already created?" asked Remus, hope beginning to brim in him despite his best wishes.

"Salazar created it," Harry revealed to the stunned wizard.

"And nobody knew all this time?" Remus was half horrified half amazed.

"Wizards and Witches came to him for help with their…problem, he cured them of course…but when he died the secrets died with him and them. His ancestors did not find the chamber of secrets, at least not until the Dark Lord did sixty years ago, and even he did not find this inner sanctum. I mean coming in would you have expected this? I know I didn't but I'm glad I did see it." said Harry, his smile genuine.

"I can speak for myself," said Salazar bitingly.

"Of course you can, we can hear you," laughed Harry, shaking his head.

Salazar grunted "Gryffindors," he said resignedly.

"Only in name," scowled Harry, they knew better than that.

"Perhaps," mused Salazar.

"This is so weird," admitted Remus, "I always thought he was…"

"If you are about to call me evil without first hearing my side you leave." hissed Salazar, he wasn't going through that again.

"Two sides to every story, Remy, you should know that," said Harry, trying to dispel the tense silence that had awkwardly overcame everyone. He didn't like it; he wanted things to be normal, like before.

"You have my sincerest apologies," said Remus, inclining his head, staring at Severus as he said it. He should have known better than to judge, Severus was a prime example of it.

"So…the potion, would you like to try it?" asked Harry, eager to turn the conversation around.

Remus stared at Harry, his doubts warring with his trust that Harry wouldn't do this unless he was sure. Salazar Slytherin might be evil or he might just have had the shitty end of the stick and made to see like it. Although the attitude wasn't exactly winning him any points, then there was Snape, he could be a piece of work when he wanted to - but he would never do anything to harm someone. He knew potions inside and out, and if he said it would work - then it more than likely would there was nobody as good at potions as Snape. The chance of getting rid of his fury little problem as he liked to call it won out over his cautiousness. "Yes," agreed Remus. Understanding why he was going to be here for longer than he thought.

 

The Burrow 

"Do you think this means that the contract will be null and void?" whispered Ron; speaking lowly while his girlfriend thrummed through the pages of a book she was reading.

"I don't think so," said Hermione, "In fact…it could be the reason it actually failed!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron confused, "Why would it do it to Ginny if it was because of that?"

"Maybe it sensed her intentions, I don't know but Ron…I don't think this is going to get Ginny out of marriage to Dumbledore…otherwise the contract wouldn't have been made - nobody can be coerced into theses things, its always been said contracts wont work if either party are reluctant, by that I mean those that are signing it." said Hermione, frowning as she thought about all she knew. "It might salvage your family's reputation though, but only just."

"Alright, but how do we do it without outright telling Dad to go?" asked Ron, he wouldn't let Harry down. "Wait…what about if you practice on me a few times, and I pretend to get annoyed with you using me as a guinea pig and complain that you should use someone else?"

"That is brilliant!" admitted Hermione; the chess master in Ron must be coming out. He was good at strategy although he didn't display it often enough but when he did it made her proud. "But will your dad go with that?"

"Why not? I mean he's all for us learning, and he knows you wont mess up!" said Ron, everyone knew Hermione was brilliant. "It's not as if it's dangerous it's only a simple diagnosis charm after all."

"Alright," said Hermione nodding, "Do we have a back up?"

"Yes, I'll sit next to him and you can accidentally do dad?" suggested Ron, but it was a weak one.

"Yes, that's definitely just a backup," said Hermione, "Alright, will we wait until after dinner?"

Ron nodded, it was nearly dinner time anyway and it would guarantee his dad would be at the kitchen not stuck in his office. Which was of course, out of bounds to him and his brothers as well as his sister, always had been since they were kids. Unless they had gotten into trouble and were there to be punished - which was a rarity, his dad didn't do the punishing it was their mum normally.

"We have to do this," said Hermione grimly, they had to save Arthur from guilt that wasn't deserved and so that Harry didn't end up found out by Dumbledore. Merlin, Harry looked so much better filled out like Ron but he seemed older more grown up maybe? His time in the chamber had obviously done that; it made her feel a little sad too since she was missing out on her friend growing up. She had no idea how he could hide this from Dumbledore, but she would help him as she always did. Both of them would.

Ron just nodded as if he could hear her thoughts.

===========-00

Should the contract be voided or will Ginny Weasley learn a very valuable lesson that Tom Riddle didn't in his youth? you cant always get what you want :P beat some humbleness into her? although with Dumbledore she will learn a lot more than that...he wont have a wife that would embarrass him or ruin everything he worked for in life after all R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 29

Saving themselves

 

Ron and Hermione were tense during dinner, both of them were under pressure to see this through and make it seem real enough that nobody could ever suspect they'd known before hand - that anyone had known before hand especially Harry. Dumbledore had already made Harry's life a living hell - almost to the point of actually ALWAYS making it a living hell by forcing marriage upon him. It was worse since Dumbledore was in a power of position, they couldn't protect Harry like they could when something happened like Death Eaters or Voldemort just like they had done in the Ministry. Admittedly that was probably the first time they'd actually seen a conclusion of a battle or fight between Harry and Voldemort. During first year Hermione had been forced to flee for help while Ron lay unconscious after sacrificing himself to end the game of chess. Second year Hermione had been petrified and Ron had been forcefully separated from Harry. Although third year had seen Hermione and Harry seeing it through - sort of while Ron and his mangled leg had been stuck in the hospital wing. Either of them had been able to help him during Voldemort's rebirth regretfully, other than just be there for him and give him someone to talk to and comfort - although there hadn't been much comfort to be had. They had all known life was about to change, not only for them but their families, their friends. Last year was still too raw to even think about but Harry hadn't even gotten a reprieve after being kidnapped and tortured.

After dinner they watched Molly use a spell to get the plates into the sink and begin washing themselves. Almost immediately Hermione pulled out her book, and delved into it.

"Mione!" complained Ron, "It's the holiday's come on!"

"Ron," chided Arthur, shaking his head. "You should be doing the same thing, this year is going to be extremely difficult." he pointed out honestly, and his children couldn't even escape the war that had ripped through the magical world when he was a teenager. They shouldn't be worrying about dying or worse their family being hurt like he had. Of course he hadn't been an Order member the first time around, although Molly's brothers had been. They had joined this time to protect the family, such a stupid decision that had been.

"Exactly, N.E.W.T's are going to be extremely difficult, Ron," Hermione said, her eyes had a twinkle in them as she stared at her boyfriend deeply amused but not showing it.

Ron just stared uninterested, he was never going to be the bookish kind of guy, he would read when he needed to but that was it. Hermione was very nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, should have gone into Ravenclaw but back then she wanted to be in the same house as 'the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore' who she had read so much about. Of course that opinion had long since faded away. Although Hermione was braver than him, than any Gryffindor he knew other than Harry so maybe the hats decision hadn't been that far off its mark. He wondered briefly if Hermione would stay in Gryffindor if given the chance to go back and do it all, silly question, of course she would.

Ginny snorted bitterly, before she stood up and walked away, something she was doing all the time now. Any conversation she heard she conveyed her disgust or bitterness before leaving in a huff usually after breakfast, lunch and dinner. She spent most of her time in her bedroom, trying to gain her parents sympathy but it wasn't working, they weren't coming to her with comfort and telling her everything would be okay. For years she had been able to get her own way, for everything so suddenly to unravel was incomprehensible to her. The knowledge she would have to marry an old man weighed down on her, the thought of running didn't even enter her mind. Not only could she end up running into Death Eaters or dark sympathisers she would lose her magic and that was even more inconceivable to her.

Ron watched her leave, a frown on his face; he honestly didn't know how to feel when it came to his baby sister. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, he had let her down during her first year at Hogwarts. He'd just been too happy to be at Hogwarts, friends with Harry who hadn't responded to his letters - he had assumed the boy didn't want to be his friend anymore. Then finding him in a room that was bare…really bare. At twelve he hadn't thought too much of it of course, but growing up he'd figured it out. Finding out Ginny was being hurt and taken into the legendary chamber of secrets had terrified him. Yes, he loved her, but what she'd done, or rather tried to do to Harry infuriated him. It wasn't fully Ginny's fault, his mum had brought her up on tales of what Harry had done…made him seem like a hero when he'd been just a boy who lost his parents.

"Fascinating!" Hermione muttered under her breath as she continued reading.

Ron's attention was diverted to his girlfriend, when it sank in what she said his lips twitched, go figure Hermione would get into her reading when they were supposed to be doing something else. What was she waiting for? He wasn't sure but he was getting bored and wanted this done with. He couldn't sit and let his dad feel guilty about something that wasn't his doing. Shaking his head, he watched his mum move into the living room and take over the knitting - this years Christmas jumpers if he wasn't very much mistaken and he wasn't.

Arthur stood up and made himself a cup of coffee before joining his wife in the living room, they remained silent, as they usually did as of late. Neither of them was happy with what had happened, and the fact they couldn't change it made the situation worse.

"Pellego!" Hermione muttered to herself as she removed her wand, "Pellego!"

"Hermione!" Ron grumbled, "I'm not your guinea pig!"

"Oh, Ron! It was only a spell!" Hermione scolded him; hiding a grin by biting her lip thankfully nobody could see her face other than Ron. The scroll unfurled from her wand and she curiously began to read it curious more than anything. She didn't understand half of it, but that was no surprise she wasn't a healer and these were words only a healer would understand.

"Paellego!" Hermione once again cast a different version of the spell on him, this one was just a little bit better than the basic one she'd used.

"Mione!" Ron sighed in despair.

"Wow," Hermione said evidently intrigued by the results or perhaps it was the fact her spell worked.

Arthur watched them both amused, it was nice to hear something other than silence or the worries for his daughter or money troubles. It was the slice of normalcy he needed, it was too bad the twins weren't here or the loudness would be even better and more amusing. The twins had their own flat, above their shop, he still had no idea how they got the money for such a big expenditure. The consensus was that they'd begun selling their products until they acquired enough for the premises. Molly hadn't approved of their career choice, but he had been proud of them for taking the risk, but that risk had more than paid off. All his elder children had careers that afforded them a lot of money, so they could buy the things they desired - that he hadn't been able to get for them growing up. Out of them all Percy was probably the one that made the least amount of money, although he made more than he himself did.

"Exploro," Hermione muttered, once again aiming her wand at Ron.

"Are you going to use every spell on that book on me?" Ron cried out in exasperation.

"It's just simple medical examination spells," Hermione rebuked, "I just want to see if I can do them correctly."

"Then try them on dad!" Ron sighed, running his hand through his ginger hair. "I need the toilet!" with that he stood up and left the kitchen running up the stairs.

Hermione sighed, looking decidedly put out as she stared at the book as if there were so many spells she still wanted to try out. Waiting on Arthur agreeing himself up for the spells, praying it would work. Each second that went by was torture, the back up plan was so flimsy, that it didn't deserve to be a back up plan; they would need to think of something else if it didn't work. She heard Ron going to the toilet and walk along the corridor but stay hidden out of view probably just as anxious as she was.

Nothing happened, as the minutes ticked by and eventually Ron came down the stairs, his brown eyes filled with disappointment. It hadn't worked, just then another idea hit him, miming to her hoping that she would understand, that he would sit opposite her, and then move out of the way, hopefully then the spell would hit his dad. It was sort of like their second plan but not completely, gazing at her wondering if she understood. The sudden smile on her face indicated that she had, she nodded shortly once, and blink and you would miss it.

"I wonder when we will see Harry again," Ron mused as he sat down opposite Hermione; his father was right behind him he prayed they could do this.

"Probably when school starts back up," Hermione commented as she began reading the book looking for the best diagnostic charm to cast on Arthur. One that would most certainly show any potions in his system, she should have asked Harry that way she would have known for sure. Hopefully the best one would reveal everything they knew to be true to Arthur. She idly scrunched up the results of Ron's scans in her hand as she continued to read.

Ron took the bunched up paper and began to throw them into the bin, succeeding each time causing him to grin.

Hermione found the one she wanted to use and aimed it straight at Ron, making sure he knew what was coming before she even began to utter spell. Only once she had Ron's full attention did she say it, wondering if it would work of if Ron would be too slow and get him with the spell. "Olefacto!"

"Ah, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed moving out of the way, misjudging his distance and going crashing to the floor. Giving out a bellow of pain as he clutched at his side that had bloody hurt big time.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, moving around the table hastily as staring down at her boyfriend brown eyes filled with worry. She knew without her gaze even leaving Ron that it had worked - as paper unfurled out of her wand. She picked it up feeling successful but worried about Ron.

"RON!" Molly shrieked, trying to get to her son quickly.

"It looks like you might need another spell cast on you, son." said Arthur sounding amused not angry at being hit with a spell as he knelt before him, getting there before Molly.

"I'm fine, no more spells," Ron muttered petulantly as he was helped to his feet, oh damn his side hurt like hell, it did give credence to the bigger you are the harder you fall. He envied Harry; he could fall and never seemed to hurt himself it was as if he knew how to roll down without hurting himself or something.

"Sit down," Molly fussed, trying to take over as she always did.

"Mum, I'm fine," Ron grunted, cursing himself for falling - hopefully he wouldn't have to endure endless hours of his mum checking on him. He was seventeen years old he didn't need to babied and coddled like a child.

"This is weird," Hermione said sitting down a frown on her face.

"What is?" Ron asked trying to bat his mums hands away, was it showing?

"Well…Mr. Weasley this says you've got a potion in your system! A bad one if this is right!" Hermione exclaimed wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked hands on her hips gazing at Hermione as her lips began to purse.

"Here, see," Hermione said, giving it over to Arthur, "I think you should go to St. Mungo's and get it checked out,"

Arthur took it, frowning that was until he began to read the scan his face began to pale before redness bloomed up his neck all the way to his cheeks like Ron's did when he was mad. Molly was reading it over his shoulder looking deeply concerned; she like Arthur understood the results of the test.

"Dad? What is it?" Ron asked quietly, his concern obvious for his parents to hear.

"Don't leave the house, I mean it, don't let your sister go anywhere either, we'll be back as soon as possible," Arthur told his son grimly, he was taking his wife with him he had to get them both tested - if this was right…well he didn't even want to think on it if he was honest. Gasping a hold of Molly's arm, he dragged them over to the fireplace not even waiting on his son's confirmation. He knew that Hermione wouldn't let Ron do anything stupid; she was very good for him. With that the Burrow disappeared and St. Mungo's Floo room appeared before him.

"Mione, you are bloody brilliant, you are!" Ron said in awe.

Hermione just gave a smug smile, they'd done it, and maybe now the Weasley's reputation could be somewhat salvageable. Not that she particularly cared; she just didn't like to see Ron so down about things. Ron wasn't what anyone would or could call an overachiever, and if he wanted a job she would need to help him by making sure someone from this society would want to take him on. It probably sounded worse in her mind but she truly loved Ron and wanted the best for him, wanted him to have a career and he couldn't have that blacklisted now could he?

"Do you think it will get traced back to him?" Ron enquired a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Even he cannot cover this up," Hermione said firmly, "It would be impossible, going to St. Mungo's is the right thing to do, those scans cannot be faked the truth will be known."

"Will he be booted from Hogwarts?" Ron wondered hopefully.

"It will take weeks maybe months to come to a decision on whether they will press charges, the fact that Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort is afraid of…well they might be too scared to press charges or take him out of the school. The next generation has always been the most important thing to the magical world…the pureblood section at least." Hermione acknowledged slightly bitter.

Ron scowled darkly at that, knowing it was true - it didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"I'm so jealous of Harry," Hermione admitted, to be down there - he must be learning so much.

"He's hiding something," Ron said with certainty.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Hermione told him firmly. "It might even be about what happened to him when he was taken…don't go off on him again because he isn't being forthcoming with you. Just remember you don't tell Harry every little thing about yourself either."

"Yeah," Ron admitted blushing red at his juvenile actions in the past.

"I wonder how the bubble works," Hermione wondered.

"Well history says that you could go weeks in one and only an hour or so passes maybe a day." Ron replied idly.

"Really? So long?" Hermione gaped; she shouldn't have been surprised since Harry looked so healthy that he had to have been down there a long time.

"Yeah," Ron nodded eagerly, it wasn't often he knew information Hermione didn't.

"Why is it considered illegal?" Hermione pressed.

Ron shrugged, "Best guess is that someone went nuts and did something very dangerous or something." of course History always left those details out. "Looking for something to blame and that was the first to go. It also saps magic up, or it does in theory that might just be a scare tactic to stop you."

"How do you know so much about it?" Hermione enquired.

"I grew up hearing tales about it, listening to dad," Ron told her shrugging once more.

Hermione 'hhmed' quietly, thinking on it thoughtfully.

 

The Chamber

Remus Lupin sat trying to process everything he had heard in just a few hours, not just about the potion they were going to give him when the moon would be full - in the outside world which would be months down here apparently. He was apprehensive about it to be honest, and told them he wanted locked up when it was supposed to be the moon in a fortnight down here just to be on the safe side. Salazar Slytherin had said it was pointless, but if he wanted locked up then fine, of course he'd said it in his usual sarcastic demeanour, Harry had laughed - he was obviously used to the Slytherin's humour, well he would be with him being down here with one.

Severus…he was very strange down here, not the usual wizard he was used to seeing at Order meetings and such. Oh, he was still as sarcastic as ever of course. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was; he was definitely different with Harry. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he'd seen him tortured by Voldemort or actually saved him or spending time down here. Maybe figured out that Harry wasn't his father.

If he didn't transform when he was supposed to, when his body should be going through the change, he wouldn't know quite what to do with himself. Technically he shouldn't be able to, since there was no moon there, but he would never risk anyone's lives or worse giving them this bloody curse. He'd made that horrific mistake a few years ago, Merlin he could have killed or worse infected three school children as well as two adults (Sirius and Severus). It didn't matter that Severus had revealed him, and to be frank he deserved it after forgetting it, he would have quit regardless.

"Lupin," Severus stated smoothly as he sat down in the chair, closing his eyes tiredly. It had been months since he had to sleep on that couch, usually he and Harry shared. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen with Lupin down here, although truthfully Lupin wasn't any more comfortable with the idea either, he'd decided on sleeping on one of the training mats at the other side of the room.

"Call me Remus, please," Remus asked, still wide awake, processing everything. "How long did it take to get used to this?"

"No time at all," Severus said smoothly, regarding the werewolf shrewdly. "Why?"

"My mind is spinning," Remus confessed his amber eyes wary.

"About?" Severus enquired his eyes narrowed.

"Everything," Remus revealed, "I mean, Merlin, the Wolfsbane potion was a miracle for me, but this…this is unexpected and after all these years a little hard to take in never mind accept as a reality. My dad tried for years to get rid of it, but nothing worked, I gave up when I was nine or ten of ever being free of this…curse."

"You only made it worse on yourself, you should never have fought your nature, it's why it's so bad, and why you look so grotesque transforming." Severus stated honestly.

"I'd like to see how you would have accepted it, don't you understand how agonisingly painful it is? Especially for a young child?" Remus argued.

"You are not a child any longer, and I know you will have read everything on werewolves, it is not the madness within the wolf, and it's the madness within you that causes it. If you had become one with your wolf, the pain you feel when transforming would cut in half at least perhaps more." Severus replied harshly. Lupin wasn't the only one who had experienced pain far too soon in life, Lupin would find no pity within him, most people had their crosses to bear, and he was no different.

Remus nodded curtly, conceding Severus' point.

"With luck it will no longer be a concern," Severus added a little more softly.

"Perhaps," Remus stated calmly, he tried not to get himself excited, he did not want to be hurt if it didn't work.

"How long has passed out there?" Remus asked, after a few moments of surprisingly calm and peaceful silence.

"An hour or two at most," Severus replied wryly, he still hadn't gotten the hang of it, and he had a rough idea though.

"Is Harry's training always that intense?" Remus enquired curiously. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but for Harry to keep up with Severus? It had blown his mind…probably more than the thought that he could be cured. It was why he was still up despite the fact it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Yes," Severus said seriously, Harry had offered him quite the deal, Basilisk parts, mostly skin of course and how could he have refuse? Added getting to be down here and read priceless books and brew potions…of course he would ensure Harry was trained to the best of his ability. He probably would have done it regardless, someone had to. Otherwise Harry would not survive another encounter with the Dark Lord. How he had successfully evaded the Dark Lord so many times was baffling to him, seven times in total, double the amount of anyone before him - with the obvious exception of himself. If you concluded that each time he went before the Dark Lord and lied to him was considered evading.

"I'm glad he's getting the help he needs," Remus confided, "I just wish he didn't need it," he added bitterly. He didn't want to lose Harry too, he considered him a son, his cub, and would have said as much if not for his undying respect and love (platonic of course) for James. Shuddering softly when remembering just a few weeks ago fearing that the torture Harry went through had been too much. That was probably when he realized the full extent of his feelings.

"Don't we all?" Severus replied, he'd never thought his life would revolve around whether Harry Potter succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord. Yet here he was, training him so that when they met again he had a chance to defeat the wizard, bring peace to the magical world - a world filled with cowards who would rather sit down on their arses than get up off them, face their fears and try to bring the dark down. Admittedly there were those committed to bringing him down, but when one counted in the entire magical population currently on the British Isles, they were nothing but a blip.

"Do we?" Remus uttered bitterly, thinking of Dumbledore. He was all too happy to send a student, a bloody child off to fight against the most evil, vile, loathsome, disgusting wizard the world had ever known. He was worse than Grindelwald had ever been, and that was saying a lot.

"Touché," Severus stated knowing without needing to glimpse into his mind (not that he could with Remus - werewolves have natural mind defences).

"I just wish-" Remus started but bolted upright, his cup falling from his fingers hearing that terror filled scream. "HARRY!"

"No!" Severus snapped, grasping a hold of the werewolf stopping him from running in. "Do not rush in there, you fool, his nightmares are bad." guilt was swelling inside of him, Harry never had nightmares when they shared a bed, it was part of the reason that Harry was so eager to allow it. One of the main reasons he stayed so his sleep was interrupted - or so he tried to tell himself of course.

Remus swallowed thickly, nodded his head allowing Severus to take point - he had no idea what to do and it was obvious that he did.

Severus sighed softly, as he began walking towards the room - it was a short distance of course. Opening the door, he saw Harry wasn't awake; he was writhing in agony looking as though he was being tortured. Stepping forward, he placed his hand on Harry's head, and softly began to stroke his hair. "Harry, you are having a nightmare, everything is alright, come on now, that's it easy does it." he said in his most soothing voice.

"They're back," Harry croaked, his green eyes staring accusingly at Severus, "They're back." he repeated again shivering.

"Back? How did you stop them before?" Remus asked.

"He rests easier…if someone is beside him," Severus replied grudgingly, he hadn't wanted Lupin to know how close they were.

Severus spelled Harry clean, getting rid of the sweat that coated Harry's hair and body, before dying his pyjamas.

"Don't leave," Harry begged, he didn't want to have any more nightmares…didn't want to see those he loved dying repeatedly or the torture he'd had to endure. He just wanted to sleep, just sleep, was that too much to ask?

Severus turned to face Remus his black eyes twitching as if he was undecided or irritated.

"I'll just er…go," Remus said quietly, he was far from stupid; they must have been sharing a bed. He had also seen how much Severus had comforted Harry…there was definitely something going on there. He would get to the bottom of it though, one way or another. He closed the door, and walked back over to the couch and sat down, cleaning up his mess absently, staring at the empty portrait of the founders…he would have liked some answers and they would have given them…he guessed it wouldn't be tonight.


	30. Chapter 30

Haunted Jaded Eyes  
Chapter 30  
St. Mungo's

 

"Arthur Weasley?" a receptionist with a file in her hand called, gazing at the wizard and waiting for him to stand. She was dressed in Medi-witch's robes, indicating that she might only be temporarily acting as a receptionist or she was in the process of training to be one. Everyone knew the Weasleys, mostly by the colour of their hair, so she picked them out quickly. The waiting room was quite crowded; they were behind but she knew how quickly it could change.

Arthur's head snapped up and he gazed at the woman; absently standing, he made his way over along with his wife. As soon as they were near enough the receptionist asked them to follow her. They made their way through the hospital, until they got to the door that had Healer Williams engraved in a gold plaque on it. She knocked on the door once and opened it, allowing them to enter. "Arthur Weasley here to see you," she added before handing over a file, one that had all of Arthur Weasley's information in it. With that she stepped out to get ready for the next healer that would need their patient's files, as well as their patients, of course.

"Please take a seat," the healer asked both of them as she quickly looked through his file, merely giving it a cursory glance. This wasn't hard since Arthur Weasley, it seemed, was rarely at the hospital. Although he had been there nearly two years ago, she noticed as she read the notes.

"Thank you," Molly said kindly, keeping her manners despite the strained situation.

"How are you feeling today?" Healer Williams enquired, gazing at the wizard and giving him her full, undivided attention.

"My son's girlfriend was practicing her spells and one hit me accidentally," Arthur explained grimly, gripping the results of Hermione's spell in his hands, still trying to come to terms with it. Seeing the healer's worried look, he hastily began to explain further, "It was nothing alarming, merely a diagnosis spell. It's what was found that's alarmed me," he admitted.

"I see," she said, "Are those the results of the scan?" the healer asked, gesturing towards the paper scrunched up in the wizard's hand.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed, handing it over.

"Are the results true?" Molly asked glancing anxiously at her husband and the healer.

Healer Williams took the paper and flattened it out and began reading the results to see what they were talking about. Half way down she realized what they were concerned about. She continued reading just to make sure that nothing else was wrong; he had healed properly from a dangerous snake bite that almost killed him it seemed, with no negative reactions from the venom; the potion had been well made, whoever had brewed it. Once she was done, she stood up, silently gesturing for Arthur to stand up as well. "I'm going to do a full scan, it will give us a more thorough reading." As well as telling her who had done it, although she didn't say that aloud.

Arthur nodded as he stood, remaining still as the healer chanted her spell. He could tell the difference in the spell from the one Hermione used as his toes began to tingle, and the sensation continued up his legs and further up his body until it got all the way to his head. It was a full scan, he realized. The last time he'd had one was a few years ago; they'd had to make sure he was truly healed from the snake bite, otherwise they wouldn't have released him. He was grateful it had healed; the cost had almost seen them broke, but unfortunately not as broke as they were today. Probably because of the time of year; while their kids were at school, they managed to save some money up, since they only needed to feed the two of them, as opposed to six when the kids were home.

"Take a seat," she said, as she reclaimed her own and began reading the results, concerned by what she was reading. "I'm afraid the results were accurate. I have to ask, do you want the Aurors involved?"

"Aurors? But there are only a few people we trust enough… who gave it to him?" Molly insisted, her voice higher than normal. So they had been betrayed; was it only her husband, or had she been drugged as well? She hadn't wanted to believe the results, but she really should have known better than to doubt Hermione Granger's abilities; Arthur hadn't, and that was why they had come here straight away.

"The results are very clear; the potion wasn't the only thing used to coerce you…" the healer told Arthur professionally, "They also used a charm that enhanced the potion that was in your system." She could scarcely believe the results herself. She didn't know the wizard personally, having gone to Durmstrang like her parents before her, however, everyone spoke so highly of him. So it was a surprise, but not as big a one as it would be to, say, someone who'd actually attended Hogwarts and revered the Headmaster.

"Who?" Arthur demanded, very unlike him but he wanted answers. He had been manipulated in the worst way possible, and he would not stand for it. He was quite frankly terrified of the answer, just as much as he wanted to know who had drugged him. Like his wife had said, they didn't trust many people, and he wouldn't like the answer. The only people he could conceive of it being was someone in the Order, and it hurt to even contemplate that. He would be the first to apologise for his doubts if he was wrong, of course.

"Albus Dumbledore," Healer Williams replied, her lips pursed in contemplation.

"WHAT?!" Molly shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Can you check my wife, please," Arthur managed to rasp out as he went into shock.

The healer recognising the signs went straight to her cupboard and took out a calming potion and an additional potion and measured out a small amount of calming draught before passing it over to the stunned man. His wife (she assumed) went from furious to concerned, in the matter of seconds, as she tried ineffectively to help her husband. Eventually Healer Williams managed to get Arthur to swallow it as he slowly came back to himself. Once she was sure he was back she told him, "This is the potion that will negate the controlling potion," giving it over as well. The brown murky potion looked rather disgusting, but needs a must.

"Thank you," Arthur murmured quietly, guzzling the potion down and grimacing only once it had been drunk completely. He handed the empty vial back to her and she promptly put it in a little green bin, which was collected at the end of each day. They were cleaned out, sterilized, and taken back down to the potions lab to be refilled with new potions. There had been a time when the empties were just banished, but they had needed to find new ways of saving money, and this had been one of the ideas suggested.

"Please stand up, ma'am," Healer Williams requested, picking her wand back up from her desk where she'd put it to read Arthur's results.

"Call me Molly, please," Molly asked quietly, as she stood up, remaining still as the scan did its work, hoping she hadn't been drugged as well.

"Please, sit." the Healer stated once her scan was finished and the results sprouted from her wand. She quickly read the results, seeing as they were so anxious. "The good news is that you don't seem to be under any compulsions, and there are no potions in your system." She placed Molly's results, clearly labeled as such on the scan, next to Arthur's. "The question remains: do you wish to press charges?" She was obligated to ask, especially with a crime as bad as that; controlling potions were illegal for a reason.

"Arthur…does this mean we can get Ginny out of the contract?" Molly whispered, hope filling her voice; it had to work, she couldn't let her daughter to go that disgusting man who had drugged her husband. What on earth would he do to her precious daughter? The thought terrified her.

"Give me the results; I'll hand them in to Madam Bones and open an investigation," Arthur ordered grimly; he wasn't about to let this case go. He was making copies, keeping one on hand and giving one to Madam Bones. He knew she was incorruptible, but he was not going to take the chance of the results mysteriously going missing. Now that he had taken an antidote he knew any future scans wouldn't be able to pick up Albus Dumbledore's magical signature, so he couldn't risk anything happening to his evidence.

"Of course," Healer Williams said, passing the scans over after stamping the official St. Mungo's seal on it, proving that it was genuine and the results un-tampered with.

"Thank you," Arthur sighed softly, taking the results and immediately putting them in his cloak pocket ― said cloak having seen better days. Standing up, he was glad that at least Molly hadn't been touched. Although it was true, this might be the thing they needed to get Ginny out of that contract. Seeing as he probably had another medical bill to pay now, there was no way they could get Ginny the things she needed for school. Perhaps it would be best if Molly home-schooled her from here on in, it was looking to be the only option. At least she'd gotten her O.W.L.s done; it was only her N.E.W.T.s left to go in two years time. It would be simple, all she would need to do is go to Hogwarts on the days of the exams and take them.

"You're welcome," the healer added quietly, watching them go. Even if she wanted to speak about what she'd just learned, she couldn't due to the fact she had sworn never to reveal facts about her patients. She picked up Molly's results and flicked her wand, sending them down to the records rooms to be put into her file, seeing as she hadn't had hers here.

"Come, Molly, let's go," Arthur said, after closing the door, guiding them back through the hospital.

"Arthur what are we going to do? We cannot afford these bills," Molly asked in concern; she had only found out recently how badly off they were. "Please let me sell something to help us this month."

"Molly, I will not let you sell what few heirlooms we have," Arthur whispered harshly. He'd already said no; Merlin, he hated not being able to pay the bills and having enough left over to at least afford something nice. At least his children wouldn't know the struggle he and their mother had to get by every month. Especially the twins; they had their own business and he was in awe of their ingenuity. He was glad they'd had help to expand their potential.

"We have no choice, Arthur," Molly insisted as they stepped out of the hospital. She didn't even have a chance to draw breath before she was being side-along Apparated. Her breathing hitched when she saw them outside of Gringotts; Arthur must think they'd be able to break the contract. She prayed that it would be the case, she so badly wanted to get Ginny out of it. If she married Dumbledore there would be no going back; she would be stuck in a loveless marriage. The only consolation was that Ginny wouldn't want for anything; the Dumbledore fortune was quite large. She walked by Arthur's side deep in thought, only brought out when her husband spoke again.

"Can I speak to Griphook please?" Arthur asked before the goblin could look up from his podium. "In private if there is a room available." Gringotts was empty save for them; this was quite unusual, but he wasn't going to complain― at least he wouldn't have to wait for long.

"Room two," was grunted before the goblin began barking in gobbledegook to the security officers to allow them through.

"Do you think we have a shot?" Molly asked, as they wandered down towards the business section of Gringotts. There were wizards standing guard as well as goblins; they had employed them when You-Know-Who came back, just as a safety measure, although if he attacked the bank, they wouldn't be much help whatsoever.

"I do not know, Molly," Arthur sighed, "But if there is a chance, we have to take it." His tone was bitter; his daughter might have to marry the man who had drugged him. This was his fault, he realized, this entire mess. If he hadn't been drugged he wouldn't have given in, wouldn't have contracted his daughter and Harry to marry. Not that it had worked, due to the clause which had caused it to backfire on Dumbledore. He would have found it poetic justice if his daughter wasn't also on the receiving end.

"Room two," Molly pointed out, opening the door and entering, her husband following beside her.

"Can I help you?" Griphook asked, looking at them with disconcerting beady eyes.

"I am here to enquire: if the parents were coerced into signing the contract… can it be broken?" Arthur spoke as he sat down opposite Griphook. Desperation filled his voice, he was quite frankly worried what Dumbledore would do to Ginny now. Just days ago he had assumed Dumbledore was at least a decent wizard who would find it all distasteful, but it was becoming apparent he didn't know the old man at all. The wizard he knew wouldn't have drugged him and forced this on them, after all.

"Who was coerced and how?" Griphook leaned over, genuinely interested, knowing without receiving an answer from Arthur Weasley that it wouldn't happen. The contract wouldn't have been pushed forth if anyone had been unwilling; magic itself had created it and magic would have known if they were unwilling.

Arthur coughed and shifted, "I was, a potion and spell was used on me by Albus Dumbledore." His brown eyes went dark as he thought on it. He couldn't even get angry due to the calming potion in his system, but it wouldn't be there forever. When he did explode, he had to make sure he was in his shed. He wasn't easy to anger, but right now nothing could compare to the rage he felt for this travesty.

"And you?" Griphook asked Molly, eyeing her curiously.

"Only Arthur," Molly admitted.

"If both of you were drugged then there would have been a chance. The magic acted on intent, not just those signing the contract, but those it was intended for. It would not have worked if both of you had been coerced, but two signatures is all that is required. I'm sorry, there is no way to get out of the contract, even with this news," Griphook informed them, inwardly amused. Dumbledore couldn't get out of it no matter what he did or confessed to doing. The old wizard was finally getting what was coming to him after all he had done. He didn't feel guilty for the youngest Weasley, they were humans and they didn't care for them. It wasn't personal after all, but the humans didn't care for them either.

Arthur closed his eyes in despair; he was really going to have to give his daughter away to a wizard who had drugged him. It was even harder to hear that, even if he hadn't signed it, the document would have been agreed to. Of course it would, Molly was the last of the Prewitts, and a lot of people forgot she was from a good pureblood line of her own. Even if the old man ended up in Azkaban, which was doubtful, Dumbledore would just have to marry while in prison, forcing his daughter to be exposed to Dementors and Azkaban during a farce of a marriage.

"This is ridiculous! He forced this on us!" Molly screeched angrily, "He drugged my husband; I won't let him have my daughter!"

"I'm afraid you really don't have a say in the matter," Griphook stated; magic gives and magic takes away, nobody knew it better than they did. He had honestly expected them to be in sooner, like the day the contract was formed, not now. Although it did make sense for them to think that since one person was forced that the contract could be null and void... but it just wasn't true.

"But…but…" Molly began to protest but she was unable to articulate how she was feeling.

"Let's go, Molly," Arthur sighed, admitting defeat. He supposed it was too good to be true, that they could actually get out of his intact. At least this might shed some measurable light on the Weasley name, stopping his other children from suffering for having the Weasley name just because they were disgraced.

"But!" Molly protested again as Arthur managed to get her to her feet.

"I know; there is nothing they can do," Arthur told her, defeated and tired. "Let's just go home." The Goblins didn't lie, if he said there was no way to get out of it, then it was true. Arthur closed the door and walked them towards the front of Gringotts, tense and alert; he was honestly surprised the press weren't hounding them.

"Home? Aren't we going to the Ministry?" Molly frowned. He wasn't going to let Albus Dumbledore get away with this, was he? If he thought that, then he had another think coming; she would make sure he gave in and went to the Ministry. This would keep their daughter safe and out of his grasp, especially if he was sentenced to Azkaban.

"Madam Bones isn't at work right now. I'll need to wait until tomorrow morning, and I won't trust anyone else," Arthur admitted grimly as he descended the marble steps outside of Gringotts. He was speaking so softly that his wife had to strain to hear him, but he didn't want anyone overhearing him. He wished he could trust the Aurors, but quite a few worked with Dumbledore or revered him still; he couldn't risk it. They would think this had all been a big misunderstanding and get rid of the evidence for him.

"Oh," Molly made a small sound of agreement as they left Gringotts pale, shaken, and defeated. They would do what they had to at the end of the day, and only hope that this all blew over. It had to, for their children's sake. They'd trusted Dumbledore, and look where it had gotten them. It could be worse; he still had his job― that was the most important thing. No, his family was the most important thing, he was now gladder than ever that he had distanced himself from the Order and Dumbledore. He was definitely going to let the Order know what had happened; perhaps persuade them to actually get checked themselves.

\-------0

"Morning," Remus said, observing Harry closely without being too obvious about it. He seemed so different from the teenager he had spoken to last in the hospital wing. He wasn't sure how long had passed down here, but the difference was astonishing. He was becoming a man, and he had to admit he was glad to be part of it, even for a while.

"Hi... are you alright? You look tired… didn't you sleep?" Harry asked as he poured himself a coffee and picked up a plate of food that Dobby always left for them on the table. Instead of two, though, there were three; the food was going to disappear quicker than usual, though hopefully not too quickly. With a bit of luck Dobby would have brought more, knowing that Remus would be there.

"Not much," Remus admitted bemusedly, he'd had a lot to digest.

"Excited?" Harry asked grinning, putting his cup on the couch and crossing his legs as he began to eat hungrily. "Salazar did the potion in the past and it worked, so don't get worried that it won't work."

"Where are they?" Remus enquired. Their frame had been empty all night, although they could have come in the few hours he'd been asleep.

"They don't stick around all the time," Harry explained, picking up his toast and folding it in half to keep the scrambled egg inside it. "Helga usually goes up to the hospital wing; I don't know about the others though." He did have a good idea though.

"Harry, have you thought about seeing a healer about your nightmares?" Remus asked, his amber eyes guilty. If they had just been able to get to him quicker, then Harry wouldn't have gone through what he did ... being tortured. Thank Merlin James and Lily weren't alive; the knowledge would have eaten them alive. Lily would know what to do, she always had; on the other hand he wasn't too good at offering comfort. He tried though; he was better at talking.

"Are you nuts?" Harry muttered through a full mouth, glaring at Remus. "Why the hell do I want to talk to people? Especially about what I went through?" They wouldn't understand, and the fake sympathy would turn his stomach something awful.

"It will help, believe me," Remus told him firmly.

"I am not going to someone who pretends to understand what the hell I've been through!" Harry glared defiantly at Remus. "Even you probably don't have a clue; don't push this, Remus." He wasn't going to see anyone, and he didn't want to fall out with Remus over it. A bloody therapist; of all the things he'd suspected Remus and he would talk about, that was absolutely nowhere on the list.

"Alright," Remus said in defeat, holding his hands up in surrender ― cup and all. "Alright, it's up to you, but you should have had help from the end of your first year, really." An eleven-year-old coming face to face with his parents' killer… he couldn't have possible come out of that unscathed.

Harry shrugged. "But I didn't; nobody bloody cared," he admitted bitterly. "I doubt I would have said anything even then, I'm not used to talking to people, if you haven't already guessed."

"True," Remus mused, still it hurt to know that Harry was so traumatised that he couldn't sleep without nightmares.

"Do you want to brew some potions with me today?" Harry asked, changing the subject to something safer. "Salazar will be here in around twenty minutes."

"He teaches you potions?" Remus asked, his amber eyes blinking in surprise.

"He and Severus both do," Harry stated.

"How are you doing so far?" Remus enquired now that they were on safer ground.

"I'm past seventh-year potions, but nowhere near as good as them," Harry admitted grinning wryly; he didn't think there ever would be someone as good as them. They were renowned for their Potion skills... well, Salazar more for his ability to speak Parseltongue than his potions, which he had to admit wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair though, and he should know, he'd been on the receiving end of their shit for six years.

"Don't sell yourself short; you're halfway through what most would consider to be an apprenticeship," Severus informed him as he took a seat, having heard his previous statement, sitting with Harry on his left and Lupin on his right. He hated the fact the wolf was here, but on the plus side he so badly wanted to see the results of the potion firsthand.

"How would you officiate an apprenticeship?" Harry asked in curiosity.

Severus swallowed his breakfast before answering, "It's quite simple really, you just sign apprenticeship papers,"

Remus nodded in agreement with Severus.

"Would Dumbledore know?" Harry enquired; if he did then it was definitely not something he could do quite yet.

"You're supposed to inform the Headmaster if there is an apprenticeship ongoing, usually because they aid in classes, and of course have to leave the school to do various tasks, such as collect ingredients at certain times. There hasn't been an apprenticeship under the age of eighteen in quite a long time. I'm afraid the last two Headmasters have never agreed to allow it. Dippet was just a front for Dumbledore, back in the day; he listened to whatever he said, so anything that came out of his mouth Dumbledore had fed to him, if rumours are anything to go on," Severus replied with a cold look on his face.

"You were one of them weren't you?" Harry said, shaking his head. He knew Severus was the youngest Potions Master in the UK... but to think, if Dumbledore had just kept his nose out of everyone's business, he would have been even younger.

"Is that true?" Remus asked, wide-eyed ― a slightly horrified look on his face.

"It's not like you to not get around his rules; what did you do?" Harry asked, grinning in amusement.

Remus glanced at Harry and was blown away by the real amusement on his face; he rarely saw that look unless Harry was with his friends. Even playing Quidditch didn't bring that look out in him.

Severus smirked, "I did a mail order apprenticeship for the first year. My master made an exception, when he realized how good I was and that I wasn't about to give up. A year out of Hogwarts I gained my Mastery, it's how I became the youngest Potions Master."

"He wasn't worried that they weren't your potions?" Remus was astonished now instead of shocked.

"Oh, he knew alright. I would brew with him every Hogsmeade day; I even changed dozens of his recipes," Severus said wryly.

How did Harry know Snape so well? He never gave anything away to anyone, yet Harry was able to read him like a book? Oh no, there was something going on down here, and he would get to the bottom of it. Not even a truce could cause this change. He and Severus had one, and he still didn't know much about him. Speculations would get him nowhere, and give him a headache, but he was good at figuring things out.

"Too bad I can't do it, not without arousing suspicion," Harry said thoughtfully. It wasn't just Dumbledore he had to be watchful for, but Voldemort as well; both had people in the Ministry, so it would be next to impossible to get away with it.

"When all is said and done, and you produce a potion you've created on your own, I will ensure you receive your mastery, as long as you continue as you are," Severus informed him. "You've been doing extremely well; in fact you surpassed my expectations, not only just of you, but of what a student is capable of.

Harry grinned as Remus gaped in astonishment.

"Praise from Severus Snape?" Harry teased his green eyes twinkling.

"Frame it," Severus replied dryly.

"You'll definitely have to," a new voice proclaimed; Salazar was staring drolly at them.

Harry laughed uproariously; Merlin, he loved it down here and he never wanted to return to the surface.

Dobby popped into the room looking apologetic.

"Order meeting?" Harry guessed, his laughter trailing off.

"Yes sir, in ten minutes," Dobby answered, handing over a letter for Severus which just had a date and time he found when he opened it.


	31. Chapter 31

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 31 

Arthur waited impatiently in Amelia Bones’ office, she had been called away as they’d sat down, he ready to inform her of what Dumbledore had done to him. Hopefully she wouldn’t be gone long, but he knew better than that, she was one of the busiest women in all the departments the Ministry of Magic held within its walls. There were no Wizengamot meetings or court dates due to be held, he had checked before approaching her. Which gave him hope that it was just something small she had to deal with. Rubbing his temple, sighing softly, last night sleep hadn’t come easy for him; Molly hadn’t had much sleep either if her tossing and turning had been any indication. He had informed his children of what had happened, Hermione and Ron had been suitably enraged, but Ginny, there had been something off about her reaction. She had merely rolled her eyes and didn’t seem to care. That wasn’t his daughter; she had always been so full of fire, especially when it came to protecting her family, just like Molly. She was changing too much for his comfort and he honestly didn’t know how to deal with it. 

“I’m so sorry, Arthur, a few documents were mislaid and I had to get it sorted,” Amelia said as she entered her office slightly out of breath. Sliding into her seat, she removed her monocle and let if fall to her chest. “Now, what can I do for you today?” it wasn’t often she actually had Arthur Weasley in her office and actually on business. 

“I would like to press charges, for coercion, by means of a potion,” Arthur whispered self conscious, he had no idea what Dumbledore was capable of and he was quite rightfully worried about what would occur. He had his family to think about after all, but hopefully once the charges were filed he wouldn’t dare risk it. 

“A potion? There was nothing on the last surprise drug test we had,” Amelia was confused. 

“When was that?” Arthur asked “I do not remember having one this year or the last.” come to think of it. 

“Around September last year if I remember correctly,” Amelia said, her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to remember the exact date. “Same time the year before.” 

“Nearing the end of the school year, I was not at the Ministry during that time, I was in St. Mungo’s dealing with a snake bite,” Arthur confessed, realising why he hadn’t taken that test. 

“Of course, that’s right,” Amelia nodded affirmatively, he had sent in a bouquet of flowers and a card (from the Ministry of on a whole); just to let him know the Ministry was thinking about him. “How did you find out? Did you catch them in the act?” quill at the ready. 

“No, my son’s girlfriend, Hermione Granger was practicing her spells and she hit me with a diagnosis spell, quite luckily but I wish it had occurred earlier.” Arthur said darkly, “We had it confirmed at St. Mungo’s just last night, the worst thing is who it was that had given it to me, its quite a harsh betrayal.” he admitted. 

Amelia sat up straighter, concerned by the talk of betrayal, it must be someone Arthur held in high esteem. “Why earlier? Have you been forced to do something you wouldn’t have otherwise?” 

“Indeed,” Arthur nodded grimly, “I signed a contract, betrayed a young boy I love like a son, condemned my daughter to a loveless marriage and having to bear heirs to a man old enough to be her great-great grandfather.” 

“You aren’t implying that…” Amelia was struck dumb as she stared at Arthur wishing for confirmation or denial but she knew what the answer would be - she wasn’t a stupid woman. 

“Yes, it was Albus Dumbledore, you know now why I chose to come to you instead of the Auror’s many are fond of Albus and would do anything for him.” Arthur said, not giving anyone away, but certainly implying that there were a few Aurors in the department part of the group of vigilant fighters as they were known as in the Ministry. 

“I see,” Amelia replied gravely. “So you wish to press charges?” 

“I do.” Arthur told her firmly, he wouldn’t be swayed on that. 

“You do understand that it means your daughter will be forced to marry him earlier or worse…in Azkaban don’t you Arthur? Otherwise you risk her losing her magic, as well as Albus Dumbledore - the marriage contracts must be honoured.” Amelia’s tone was unusually quiet as if she didn’t want to offend him. 

“I know,” Arthur croaked, his face pained and strained as he was forced to think about it yet again. 

“Okay, then if you are sure?” Amelia enquired, seeing that he looked very wounded and undecided. 

“I have to; he can’t get away with this.” Arthur admitted, his eyes meeting Amelia’s with a tortured expression. 

“I can understand that,” Amelia sighed, “Alright, who did you see?” 

“No need to enquire about the results, I took them with me, I have them here.” Arthur said, already knowing why she was asking about the healer he had seen at St. Mungo’s. “I trust you with this, without it there isn’t a case…and he will get to go free.” 

“You’ve removed it then?” Amelia asked relaxing just a little that Arthur wasn’t still being controlled still. She had been about to ask Arthur if he was comfortable with a Healer from the Ministry removing the potion. She should have guessed that St. Mungo’s wouldn’t have let him leave with such a controlled substance in him. 

“They did yes,” Arthur confirmed. Handing over the paperwork, almost reluctantly letting go of it, praying that things didn’t fall sideways. “How long until he’s arrested?” 

“It can be hours or days, depending on the validity of the evidence,” Amelia told him seriously, not surprised Arthur didn’t know, this wasn’t his department after all. 

“Thank you,” Arthur sighed warily; rubbing his eyes now, at least he had one thing done the rest was up to fate or destiny to decide. 

“No problem, I’ll keep you updated,” Amelia said seriously, making sure he understood she was being very sincere. “I will do everything in my power to see justice preserved.” 

“I know,” Arthur confirmed his head jerking back up to look at Amelia. “It is why I entrusted this to you,” standing up he put his hand out, shaking hers in his own before he nervously swallowed back whatever he wanted to say that was clearly on the tip of his tongue. Part of him wanted to tell Amelia to forget it, to burn the evidence, his daughters life was going to be difficult enough without the added pressure…he couldn’t put her before his entire family, Ron and the others all deserved peace not to be branded with unfavourable names and have the ability to get a job they want - not cast aside by magical society. If he and Molly had grandchildren they deserved to live without a tarnished family name. 

He had to do this, even if it was tearing him up inside - he felt as though he had to choose between his daughter and the rest of his children and their respective spouses. 

“Take care, Arthur,” Amelia said as the wizard retreated from her office. Slumping back down onto her seat, staring at the results of the test. Albus knew that they were tested, why would he have risked it? Unless he planned on giving Arthur the antidote but he had cut himself and his family off from him preventing the exchange from occurring? It was the only thing that made sense; it wasn’t as if the wizard could have wanted to be found out. Surely he wouldn’t have risked his reputation…but then again he had done so just by giving Arthur the potion. Still, there was nothing to be done, charges would be pressed, and Dumbledore’s name would be in ruins. 

\-----0 

Next Morning 

“Ron! Ron! RON!” Hermione shouted insistently, shaking her boyfriend trying to rouse him - which she knew from experience, was next to impossible. Ron was such a deep sleeper, even when he had dreams and spoke in his sleep, the first time that had happened it had been freaky, until she realized it was a usual occurrence that all the boys in the dorm was used to it. Now she was too, grunting in frustration she warned him, “I’ll pour water over you if you don’t get up right now!” she hissed. 

“Mione!” Ron moaned trying to turn over to go back to sleep only to bolt up sputtering incredulously, glaring at his girlfriend looking for all the world a drowned rat. “Why did you do that for?!” he spat out angrily. 

“I warned you,” she said sweetly, smiling at him trying to stop herself laughing. 

“This better be good, it’s not even eight o’clock yet, and this is the summer holidays need I remind you, come back to bed please?” Ron begged half heartedly, he doubted he’d get back to sleep after that shock. He was cold, shivering and his duvet was soaked as well. 

“You’ll want to see the paper,” Hermione insisted, handing it over. 

Ron accepted it glancing at her confused before he looked at it only for his eyes to widen. Albus Dumbledore had been arrested; everything was on the front page. Information that shouldn’t have been possible to get unless someone was where they shouldn’t have been. The Ministry wouldn’t leak information like that, Skeeter was using her Animagus form again, and this time for once, she had written the truth as it was - not an edited version to suit her needs of twisted stories she liked so much. The Weasley name might just recover after all. “I wonder why she…” 

“Told the truth without exaggerating?” Hermione finished as she sat down at the edge of the bed, “I’ve been thinking that too.” she confessed as she absently tied her fizzy hair back, it was too early to tame it plus she had other things on her mind. 

“I guess she’s still scared of you, Hermione,” Ron teased grinning widely, before beginning to read the paper again. 

“Scared of Azkaban more like,” Hermione, she had been an unregistered Animagus, invading people’s privacy and being in places she wasn’t allowed to be - of course she would get Azkaban. “But I would need to check the records.” 

“Records?” Ron echoed staring back up again confused. Had he missed something or was Hermione as usual ten paces ahead of him? 

“Animagus records, for all we know she’s registered herself now,” Hermione explained further. 

“Oh, yeah, true,” Ron nodded, “I’m surprised not more was said about us…I mean she doesn’t like us for some reason.” 

“You haven’t noticed have you?” Hermione said, shaking her head, “She hadn’t written anything about Harry, you or me even since it came out that Voldemort really was back. She would be stupid to now that Harry is a hero, he’s also an adult, and he could press charges and see her out of a job quicker than lightening. The magical world of course will scramble to help after doubting him or all he’s been through.” a look of distaste on her face as she spoke about the duplicity of the people. 

“No we had other things on our mind,” Ron pointed out, “This years going to be worse, I have a feeling.” 

“It’s not a feeling, it always gets worse.” Hermione told him, her heart sinking just thinking about it. “We must remember he will at least be stronger and magically more competent than before.” 

“The only good thing that happened this summer,” Ron sighed bitterly pushing the paper away, not ripping it or scrunching it - after all the family had to see it too. 

“I know,” Hermione replied, “But it’s a good thing, he might be able to do it.” 

“We will,” Ron added, he wasn’t about to leave his best friend to carry the burden alone, he didn’t deserve it never mind carrying it alone. “Why is it that those not responsible have to clean up other people’s messes, Hermione? Can you tell me that?” his tone slight caustic. 

“It’s always been that way, destiny is screwed up, but all we can do is meet it straight on, and embrace it - fighting it never helps.” Hermione said softly, look at what happened to James and Lily; they had tried their best to fight fate and lost. Voldemort had tried to circumvent his inevitable fate and destroyed himself pushing in motion everything that followed. 

“Tell me about it,” Ron muttered, running his hands though his hair. “I wonder if we could get a letter to Harry,” 

“Well we can write it and call for Dobby? It seems to me they would need someone down there with them to help, and Harry only really trusts him.” Hermione suggested, the rest of the House-elves were kind, yes, but loyal to Hogwarts and with it the Headmaster so Harry wouldn’t tell them anything. Admittedly Dobby was a blabbermouth, but he had a very strong sense of what was right and wrong - even if he went about it in odd ways. 

“I suppose so, are you still getting a copy of the Daily prophet so we can sent it to him?” Ron asked as he moved out of bed, going over to his wardrobe and hastily dressing. 

“No, I’ve cancelled the subscription until school when I came here,” Hermione explained. “I could order one for him, it would be here in a few hours and I doubt we will get Harry before then anyway, and I don’t think the owl would be able to find us would it?” 

“No, we will just have to make sure to keep it. Come on then,” Ron insisted, grabbing the newspaper from the bed and quickly making his way downstairs with Hermione hot on his heels. “Mum! I didn’t expect you to be up yet,” he was startled to see her up and just about to cook. 

“Breakfast?” Molly enquired facing them, tired beyond words. 

“Are you okay, Mrs. Weasley?” Hermione asked, alarmed by the bags under her eyes, she looked as if a simple feather would knock her over today. She certainly wasn’t her normal exuberant self. “If you like I can make breakfast?” she was old enough to cook a few pieces of food. She knew even as she asked though that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t allow it, she was very proper and saw her as a guest, even if she was dating Ron. 

“No, no,” She insisted immediately, “Sit down, I’ll whip you up something in a second,” 

“Is dad already at the Ministry?” Ron asked, from where he sat gazing at his mothers back concerned about her - he loved her despite what she’d done. Just like he still loved Ginny after all she’d done but he was through defending them though. He was sticking with his best friend, who had been the one hurt by all this. Family stuck together, and his mum and dad made it clear that they considered Harry family - yet they’d hurt him. 

“Yes,” Molly replied as she flipped the bacon and sausage over, “He’s been to see Amelia and everything is sorted as you can tell by the newspaper.” Molly’s lip was stiff as she plated some of the food and added more. “He’s working today.” she wished he wasn’t, the backlash might be too much for him to handle. She just wanted him home where she knew he was safe. Glancing at the clock, the only thing consoling her was the handle that said ‘at work’ he was safe, not in any peril. At least not yet. Molly thought to herself anxiously. 

“I can’t believe he was arrested so soon, I didn’t think he would be!” Ron proclaimed drooling over the food, eyeing it as if he hadn’t had any food for weeks not just since last night. 

“The seriousness of his crimes and the irrefutable proof will have sped up the process,” Molly informed her son, putting the cooked food on the table. “Dig in,” she said, glancing at the clock again, relaxing a little more, drinking some of her coffee before it got cold. She couldn’t wait until Arthur got in, which was only nine more hours to go. 

“Mum stop worrying, he’s at the Ministry nothing will happen.” Ron tried to reassure his mum. “He’ll be home at dinner. Dumbledore can’t do anything, it’s after he gets released he should take a few days off and stay here.” under the Fidelius where it was safe. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure you’re right son,” Molly was surprised but she shouldn’t be, with a girl like Hermione he was bound to learn a thing or two. 

“Do you think we could go to Diagon Alley?” Hermione asked she wanted to pick up a few books, learn more about the time-portal and see if she could find a few books that might be usable for Harry - after she had read them of course. She had to make sure it was a suitable gift after all. 

“It’s not safe, but I cannot forbid it, if you must go use the Floo network and don’t be any longer than ten minutes - if you are I’ll be coming looking for you.” Molly insisted if anything happened to them she’d never forgive herself. Plus she was in charge of Hermione’s welfare since her parents could do so since they were Muggles and not around to do so. 

“We won’t be,” Hermione confessed she didn’t want to risk it. 

“Good,” Molly said she couldn’t deal with worry about everyone in her family; she had enough to contend with dealing with Ginny. She had no idea what to say to her, to make her see that it wasn’t all bad. She was acting as if it was the end of the world, but at least she would be moderately comfortable, it could have been so much worse. Azkaban came to mind, but of course she was only fooling herself. Her daughter knew what had happened to her father, she’d come to the same conclusion they had and been overjoyed only to be told that the contract was still binding. She’s screamed blue murder and stomped up the stairs, she hadn’t seen Ginny since.


	32. Chapter 32

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 32 

Remus was going out of his mind trying to figure out what was going on, Harry was acting very strangely. He didn’t know whether to put it down to him losing Sirius, spending time in the chamber and growing up so suddenly or if it was something else entirely. It didn’t help that Harry spent most of his time in the training room or the potions lab. He had gone down a few times, but he felt extremely awkward, both Harry and Severus moved in sync, like they had been around each other for years and he felt as if he was just getting in the way. The founders didn’t spend much time down here with them, when they did Harry and Severus got into spirited debates with them. 

One good thing did come out of being in the chamber though, he didn’t go through the change when it was meant to be the full moon - to him not the outside world. He had calculated the days, and had locked himself away so sure he would turn into his werewolf form. He hadn’t, and he was feeling stronger than ever, his body was recuperating fast, now that he didn’t change forms just after healing from the previous transformation. 

“Hello,” Helga said, speaking to the surprised wizard. 

“Hi,” Remus said smiling, “Is everything alright? Do you want me to get Severus and Harry?” they rarely spoke to him so he wasn’t under the impression she would talk to him. 

“Oh, no, they don’t like being interrupted,” Helga said shaking her head, “Only Salazar is impatient enough to interrupt their duels, never their potions though.” she was teasing him now. 

“Of course not,” Remus replied amused. 

“How are you feeling?” Helga then asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Better,” Remus said awed, it might be just one word but the implications behind it…said it all. 

“I’m not surprised,” Helga informed him. “Soon you’ll be free of the part that obviously terrifies you.” 

“Of course it does!” Remus cried out indignantly. “I’m terrified I hurt someone…kill them!” 

“I understand that, but if you had just connected with your wolf your transformations would have been a lot smoother. With age is supposed to come understanding, you should have been able to change into your wolf form at will. Unless the lycanthrope has changed and adapted since our time.” Helga admonished him, she didn’t like being spoken to as if she was a child with no understanding on how the world worked. 

“I…I don’t think it has,” Remus said, his amber eyes astonishingly wide. “There’s been rumours of certain werewolves that can change at will, rumour that even if they bite while in that form not on the full moon they cant change anyone into one.” 

“Then it hasn’t changed or adapted since my time, accepting the wolf is accepting yourself. You haven’t thus the transformations back and forth are ten times worse. All this knowledge…instead of dealing with it the world has separated you all, a divided magical world is a weak one.” Helga acknowledged grimly, something had to be done but what? What could she do? She was nothing but a portrait on the wall. It would help though once Dumbledore was gone from Hogwarts, they could take their rightful place on the wall (portrait) on the Great Hall and finally show their faces in the individual portraits in the common rooms. The quicker this came to pass, the quicker they could reunite everyone within Hogwarts walls. This ridiculous prejudice had gone on far too long. Poor Salazar had borne the worst of it, as had his name, this wasn’t going to be an easy fix, Rowena had warned them as such. 

Remus looked down, he knew all too well what she was talking about, he wished it hadn’t been the way it was, but it had and there was nothing he could do about it. Merlin when his friends found out, he had thought he would be killed by the Ministry for sure. Yet they’d accepted him, oh the feelings that had swept through him, he hadn’t felt anything like it even to this day. They had been his strength, his pack, without them he had been nothing. Yet their friendship hadn’t been enough for them to believe he was good, they had suspected him. That had killed him, it had hurt him so much, he had been alone after that. Then in one fell swoop they were all gone, Harry was all he had left, and they were helping him remove his cursed nature. 

“What were Severus and Harry like when they first came down here?” Remus asked, changing the subject. He didn’t want to talk about being a werewolf or magical society, he hated remembering the bad times. 

“What do you mean?” Helga enquired, sitting down in the seat within the portrait. 

“Well did they get on?” Remus queried. 

“Of course, it was Harry that asked for help, together they reached an understanding, there were more important things than being stuck in the past.” Helga told him, Harry had proved to Severus that he wasn’t his father, nor was he his mother he was his own man, more like Severus than he originally believed, and a Slytherin in disguise too. Severus should never have treated Harry that way, but they’d moved passed it so she wouldn’t bring it up. Nowadays they acted like a married couple, just like they had done with their spouses. 

“So they weren’t arguing or fighting?” Remus asked cautiously. 

“Well they do have their arguments, but its more of a debate,” Helga finally settled for a word that described it. “They’re both quite alike in many ways, especially temperament and personality, believe it or not.” both of them hid their insecurities, Severus better than Harry of course, but Harry was just a young teenager he had a lot to learn. Given how they had been raised it was no surprise both of them doubted themselves so much. 

“Personality?” Remus snorted not believing her the slightest. 

“Do you know anything of Harry’s upbringing?” Helga asked sternly. 

“Um…yes, I just found out…a while ago…” Remus said deflating. 

“And what do you remember of Severus when he came to school?” Helga then said, glaring. 

Remus remembered, and he also remembered what Harry would wear to their extracurricular lessons and felt his heart sink. He hadn’t noticed it before, he had only ever saw James when he looked at Harry during his third year, especially with the whole map debacle. Harry had second hand clothes on, ones that were much too large for him…same as Severus had back in the day. “Alright, I understand now.” Remus confessed, seeing what Helga obviously did. 

“They’re more alike than you can ever imagine, both seen things that even you would be terrified off. Done things they don’t want to - just to survive. Nobody alive could understand Harry the way Severus does, or will continue to do so.” Helga sighed, hopefully this will help the stubborn Gryffindor understand their relationship when he figured it out. “Harry has been telling Severus everything, it’s helping him in ways that not even a mind healer would be able to.” 

“Honestly, Helga, you know they wont like you talking about them like that behind their back,” Rowena admonished as she appeared in the portrait, yet she had a small smile on her face showing she was happy about something. 

“You’re right,” Remus realized, Harry hated people talking about him behind his back like this. “I just worry about him…he’s changed so much,” although he still could use some work on his anger, he was still very easy to wind up, but he was still a teenager and that is what every teenager went through. 

“Of course he has, you do realize how long they’ve been down here training don’t you?” Rowena remarked, shaking her head looking even more amused. 

“I think so,” Remus said, at least roughly how long they’d been down there at least. “Did you know this would happen…I mean did you see anything before your portrait’s were frozen?” he knew about Rowena’s ability, it was well known - it was what the Ravenclaw line was about. 

“I saw a lot of things come to pass, unfortunately it wasn’t something I was able to discuss before he came.” Rowena confessed, “Even if we had managed to get out of the frame, there is a spell to return us to our original frame which was exactly what he would have done.” 

“Is there? Interesting,” Remus said, “I haven’t read about it.” 

“Surprisingly enough there is information you haven’t read,” Rowena replied firmly. “There are many books which you can read down here if you wish to. You do not have to ask, all we do ask however, is that they are treated with respect, most of them are no longer available to the wizarding public. So much knowledge has been lost, destroyed and kept secret.” it made her angry just thinking about it. She was just glad that Salazar had the foresight to add a charm that copies all books that were placed in the library to appear in the chamber, even if they were removed a copy remains here in these hallowed halls. 

Remus flushed darkly, he had been too into trying to figure out the secret to the chamber and the time bubble as well as what was going on with Severus and Harry to really bother about books or the fact he would get to read books long lost to the magical world. 

“Rowena, be nice,” Helga scolded, he wasn’t used to their ways and would likely take offence. 

“Why would she need to be nice?” Severus asked, causing them to jump in surprise as he made his appearance, silent as always. 

“Severus you need to stop doing that,” Helga said clutching her heart, even in a chamber where a pin drop of water was heard for miles he could be silent. 

“No shouting, please!” Harry groaned, rubbing at his temples wincing in discomfort. 

“What happened?” Remus asked, getting up looking worried. 

“M’fine,” Harry grunted, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

Remus glanced at Severus in confusion, what had happened to Harry? Was it Voldemort was he seeing something in his mind? Had he been hurt during the duel? 

“He is learning Occlumency,” Severus stated seeing the look on Lupin’s face. “It takes a lot out of you, and of course causes headaches.” how could it not when someone was penetrating your mind? Looking through your memories? Smashing through the shields you did manage to erect to defend your mind? 

“Is there any headache relievers down here?” Remus queried. 

“He isn’t taking one,” Severus replied immediately. “The quicker he gets used to them the less bother they will be. Hiding from the pain will just make him even more vulnerable when someone say the Dark Lord tries to gain access to his mind. He isn’t about to ask him if he wants one after a few minutes.” 

“No need for sarcasm,” Remus said shaking his head, he’d only asked honestly. 

Severus just smirked and didn’t grace Lupin with a reply. 

“I thought you were duelling anyway?” Remus whispered, so not to aggravate Harry’s headache further. 

“We were, for two hours,” Harry answered instead of Severus, who ambled away to the kitchen. “Then Occlumency for a further hour and a half.” 

“An hour and a half of that?” Remus rasped out shocked. 

“Yeah, when we first started I could barely do forty minutes,” Harry confessed wryly, “Now its getting longer, and I’m able to keep my shields up as well, Sev only got through them five times today.” pride and smug satisfaction coursing through him. 

“You…er…don’t push yourself too far,” Remus stuttered, Sev? He’d only ever heard Lily say that, and even then she had been the only one allowed to back at Hogwarts when they were children. Severus had never been able to say or deny her anything. 

“Severus doesn’t let that happen,” Harry admitted, he had tried a time or two to get Severus to keep going, insisting that he was fine but as always he saw right through him. It was probably a good thing, trying too hard and too soon would just make everything harder. 

“Good,” Remus said, nodding his head, still stunned. 

Helga and Rowena were giggling, amused by the look on Remus’ face, Harry of course, was oblivious to it his eyes still closed as he relaxed back onto the sofa getting rid of his headache. They giggled even harder when Remus turned to glare at them for laughing at him, in the end he just shook his head entirely amused by it all. 

“The potion is ready, you will need to take it in exactly fifty minutes,” Severus told him, making a reappearance. “By then it should have cooled completely, but it might still be a bit warm. Either way you cannot delay in taking it. The next step will be ready in exactly another fortnight. The last stage a fortnight after that.” 

“Will it cause any side affects?” Remus asked, he wanted to know before he took it, but regardless he would take it uncaring about the affects the thought of being free of his curse was incentive enough for that. 

“Actually the book doesn’t delve into it, but there will be side affects,” Severus explained bluntly, “Here, Harry, drink this.” handing over a cup to the quiet teen. He always was after Occlumency lessons, half of it was shame at what he was seeing other just the headache. 

“Ask Salazar when you see him next,” Harry murmured quietly, sipping on the hot brew smiling his thanks to Severus. “Is Dobby here or is he gone?” 

“He isn’t around,” Severus explained, “I shall make dinner tonight, anything you would like?” 

“I’m fine with whatever, I’ll make something for dessert,” Harry replied a little more strongly, the headaches vanished quite quickly these days. 

Severus merely nodded in agreement, despite the fact his family forced him to cook, Harry actually liked it, he also liked to know whether the food was up to standards as well. 

“I wonder where he is,” Harry mused, “Hopefully he’ll be getting food as well while he’s out.” 

“We aren’t low on supplies so I doubt it,” Severus brushed it off, what Dobby did in his own time was up to him. 

“Are you done for the day?” Remus asked them once they were all sitting down, his face turned to the portrait. “Do you have any idea when Sly-Salazar will be back?” he wanted to ask him about the effects the potions would have on him. 

“He’ll be back in half an hour,” Helga, Rowena, Harry and Severus said in unison. Harry was the one that added, “I have a potions lesson, Salazar always oversees it.” Severus was actually learning potions as well, or rather lost and forgotten recipes since he didn’t need lessons on how to brew properly. 

“Does the time act the same for you when you leave the portrait here?” Remus enquired puzzled about that.

“We are magical paintings, it doesn’t affect us quite so severely, but yes, it affects us.” Rowena explained. 

“Poppy would like to see you before school starts, Harry, she wants to make sure you’ve recovered. She knows about you being down here, and training but she would feel better knowing you aren’t pushing yourself too far.” Helga quickly spoke, realizing she had forgotten to tell him, very remiss of her. 

Severus chuckled around the cup that had been drawn to his lips, “She knows him all too well,” stubborn to the core. 

“Not funny,” Harry grouched, he hated the hospital wing, he knew Severus was going to make him go before the school started. He would want to make sure he was fine himself, while he could heal things, he wasn’t an actual healer and had no problem admitting he’d miss things Poppy wouldn’t. 

Severus just smirked, not bothering to reply. 

Just then a pop startled them, Dobby had returned and he wasn’t empty handed. 

“Dobby!” Harry said relieved, “Did you get some chocolate while you were away?” he asked hopeful, Remus was a chocoholic, if he left any lying around he would eat it. So his supply had rapidly disappeared. He wasn’t a chocoholic though, he’d gone his childhood without any sweets so he was just playing catch up. 

“I did,” Dobby replied, without his usual exuberance. “I have a letter from Master Harry’s friends and a copy of the newspaper, they is saying you’ll like it.” with a click of his fingers the shopping was placed on the kitchen counter and Dobby made his way over to them. “Dobby will make dinner now.” 

“It’s your day off, remember?” Harry said, “We will make dinner today.” 

“Yes Sir,” Dobby replied, a big smile on his face before he left them to it. 

“May I see the paper?” Severus asked, sitting forward refraining from grabbing a hold of the paper. 

Harry opened the paper and arched an eyebrow, well he couldn’t wait to read that, he then flung it over for Severus to read. While he opened the letter from Ron and Hermione and began reading, a smile spreading across his face, he was relieved beyond belief. “Well it looks like I’ll get peace from Dumbledore at long last.” 

“What do you mean?” Remus urged, trying to see the newspaper but Snape wasn’t at the right angle for him to see the front page. There was only Quidditch results on the back and that didn’t tell him anything. He had a funny feeling he knew what was going on though.

“He’s been arrested,” Harry confirmed what Remus was thinking. 

“What about Hogwarts! It will be left extremely vulnerable.” Remus gazed at them in worry, he didn’t want to see any of the students hurt. 

“You don’t get it do you? He doesn’t want to attack the school,” Harry said quietly. “It’s not because of Dumbledore.” 

“Wait…what do you mean?” Remus was confused. 

“Hogwarts was his home, Remus, just like it was ours,” Harry replied gesturing to both himself and Severus. “He will take it, there’s no doubt, but only once he has control of the Ministry, that goes the rest of it crumbles, he doesn’t want to kill the next generation. don’t get me wrong he will if they stand in his way, but what I’m trying to say is it isn’t because of Dumbledore that Hogwarts is safe. Dumbledore damn well knows that but lets everyone believe whatever they want.”   
“How would you know that? Have you been in his mind again? That’s rather dangerous!” Remus’ eyes were wide as he spoke. 

“The last war he had nearly taken over the Ministry, Azkaban the next stop after killing me would have been Hogwarts. You are forgetting there is someone here with intimate knowledge of how the Dark Lord works,” Harry stated bluntly irritated that everyone just assumed he was getting into Voldemort’s mind. 

“Oh,” Remus muttered sheepishly, “Sorry.” 

“You should be, you’re acting like I had a damn choice in whether I wanted to be in his mind!” Harry snapped irately. “For your information I didn’t!” thankfully with him learning Occlumency it wouldn’t happen again. 

“What did I miss?” Salazar asked the other two founders quietly as he entered the portrait, looking all too happy to watch the confrontation. 

“I believe Lupin has some questions for you, regarding the potions,” Severus said, noticing his arrival and his disgruntled look at being found out so soon, Severus just smirked before disappearing behind the newspaper again. 

“What does he want to know?” Salazar asked, now curious. 

“How will it affect me?” Remus asked, ignoring the fact he had asked Severus not him. 

“The first one will make you feel weak, for the entire duration until you take the second scheduled potion. That will ease many of the symptoms, you’ll feel better but it wont be completely abated until the ritual is completed only then will you begin to recover fully without any negative affects. The lycanthrope is imbedded deeply in you, the potion is wiping your system completely. Purging it you can say, and the length of time you’ve been one also factors in as well.” Salazar droned on, knowing the information of by heart, and so he should he’d created the ritual after all. 

“How weak?” Harry asked, glancing at Remus seeing he was deep in thought. 

“Some say its worse than Dragon Pox or Wizarding Flu,” Salazar replied honestly. 

“So I’ll have to look after him?” Harry pursed his lips, “I should be able to do that if I move my schedule around a bit.” he could brew later at night, duel a little less and same amount of occlumency lessons, he could read while looking after him so that would be alright. 

“No,” Remus denied him immediately. “No, I’ll be fine, Dobby can help me, your training is far too important to waste time on me.” his tone firm. 

“If it can be called training anymore,” Salazar cut in, “He’s very good, I cannot wait to see him duel properly.” even if it was against another of his descendants. Oh, if he could have just one word with the deluded boy, he swore he would wring his neck then make sure he understood why he was wrong about all this pureblood nonsense. He didn’t understand, the man wasn’t pureblood so couldn’t be drawn into all that idiotic beliefs. 

“Alright, you should ask Dobby though,” Harry pointed out, he might belong to both of them now but as far as they were concerned he had free will and a mind of his own. 

“Dumbledore has been arrested, he will be released in a few days, but his court date is set before the school resumes, he will be in Azkaban by the time September rolls around.” Severus informed them putting the newspaper aside. “The evidence is irrefutable, they have the original scans done at St. Mungo’s.” 

“How long do you think he’ll get for compulsion potions?” Harry asked, “And how will that affect the contract?” a vindictive smirk on his face, he deserved everything that happened. 

“It depends, the Wizengamot might be lax with him due to who he is, or they may choose to make an example of him. We will find out soon enough either way,” Severus replied, “As for the contract it will probably be moved forward, its better than the alternative of marrying in Azkaban, the Weasleys’ wont stand for that she is their only daughter and sister.” 

“Actually she’s um…in the bad books, nobody is talking to her, except Molly and Arthur. It seems they knew what she’s like and how far she’d go to get it. They believe its her own fault, and they’re angry at her for doing this to their names. Even Bill and Charlie, despite the fact their positions are safe.” Harry confessed, “The fact they found out about the potion is their one saving grace, and Ron says his dad is relieved about it, although their mom is devastated that Ginny will have to marry and I quote ‘A disgusting wrinkly manipulative old man’ and have children with him.” trying to hold in his laughter. 

“It is rather disgusting,” Remus admitted looking sick. “She’s only just turning sixteen, or just turned sixteen.” he wasn’t familiar with her birthday. 

“It is, but its no less than what she deserves, karma working at its greatest, perhaps this will be a lesson to her that she cannot just demand all she wants and expect to get it.” Severus agreed. “For a Weasley I’m surprised she’d got to such lengths but having nothing may have been a great motivator.” 

“Why does everyone care so much about money?” Harry scowled darkly. “I have an entire vault and its barely been touched! I’d give it all away in a heartbeat to have what they do.” 

“It’s a matter of perspective, a human condition, we want what we don’t have,” Severus answered, “Stepping into someone else’s shoes doesn’t even matter, they would only see the good, not the bad for however long the duration was.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly, thinking of how Ron used to be and somewhat disagreeing with that. They can change, it just took a shock to the system to enable it, his friends and family nearly dying had caused Ron to grow up. Take an active interest in school, trying to learn what he could to keep himself and his family safe.


	33. Chapter 33

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 33

 

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Harry asked, peering down at Remus from where he lay on his mattress at the side of the room, he'd made a little niche into a room. If it could be called one, all that was there was a mattress and dozens of books, with a long throw that he pulled over to keep the light out when he chose to sleep. Right now it was shoved up so his 'room' was visible, letting Harry see him.

"A little better today," Remus admitted, giving Harry an exhausted smile. When Salazar said it was like Wizarding Flu he had not been exaggerating in any way. The second day he had spent puking his guts up, thankfully though the next twelve days had been a little easier, but no less exhausting. It was still preferable to turning into a werewolf, so he continued to tell himself to make enduring this easier.

"No sickness?" Harry enquired; shifting the chair around so Remus could see him without straining to get up.

"No," Remus said shaking his head once before groaning.

After a few minutes of silence Remus spoke again, "I'm proud of you, you know, you're parents would be too."

"Well that's different; the last time you spoke about them you said they'd be gravely disappointed in me for wandering the halls of Hogwarts as if I was the only one that ever did it." Harry said giving him a pointed look. His father had broken more rules than he had during his seven years at Hogwarts. Pulled more dangerous stunts than him too, only his father got away with them when he didn't.

Remus swallowed thickly; regret gleaming in his amber eyes, "I regretted that as soon as I said that, Harry. You have no idea, it was so wrong of me to say those words to you. Lily would have cursed me five ways to Sunday if she knew what I done, especially to you. She loved you so much, I've never seen anyone so protective of their child before, perhaps except Molly, and she would have gone to the very edge of the earth and back to see that you were happy."

"I know," Harry said softly, his mum had stayed in front of him, begging Voldemort to take her instead, so of course he knew how much his mum loved him. It didn't mean he didn't want to know more about her, but thanks to Severus he knew more than he could have ever dreamed a year ago. "Doesn't mean I like hearing that they would be disappointed in me, Remus, you hurt me more than you can fathom." his childhood had made him feel insecure, eager to please anyone that was kind to him, pretty much how Dumbledore had planned. Hearing someone he liked telling him his parents would be disappointed? Of course it had affected him; he's been thirteen years old.

Remus felt tears building up in his eyes, "I am sorry," it wasn't enough but there was nothing else he could say that would make it better.

"I know," Harry said simply, "its okay now, I'm seventeen…nearly eighteen mentally even if it can't be acknowledged by the magical world since I've spent so long down here. Sev told me a lot about my mum, it makes me wish I knew her more, but I'm glad I'm getting the opportunity to know about her."

"She didn't want this life for you, didn't want the prophecy to be true, she went into denial mode, it's why she was so quick to say yes to the Fidelus Charm, despite the fact James and Sirius planned on using Peter." Remus said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked surprised. Did his mum suspect Pettigrew?

"She wasn't so sure about it, but James talked her into it." Remus confessed.

"But why?" Harry pushed for an answer.

"I honestly don't know, but you didn't like Peter very much, you cried every time James tried to let him hold you," Remus confessed.

"Oh," Harry muttered, deep in thought could he have sensed something in Pettigrew that nobody else had? He doubted it; he had just been a baby although he had probably terrified him. Pettigrew wasn't something to look at, he was a disgusting man, and had been just as disgusting as a boy. Severus had told him he used to hide behind his dad and godfather snivelling during fights. "I see," he added still contemplating ideas.

"You up for something to eat? I'm making treacle tart for dessert if you would like a bit," Harry suggested, smiling.

"You're going to miss cooking aren't you?" Remus said thoughtfully, more often than not Harry was baking away on a new recipe from a book that Dobby had got for him.

"Who says I won't be cooking to miss it?" Harry teased, shrugging his shoulders. "Dad wasn't the only one to find rooms within Hogwarts you know. There's a room called the Room of Requirements that can take on any shape, lost and found room, come and go room, it gives you whatever you want. It will be easy to go up there or even just come down here for a few hours and cook. Although I don't think I will have the time for that, it's my seventh year at Hogwarts, N.E.W.T's year; Sev says it's really busy. I've even been reading and learning Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, so I can take the exams, well I'll need to ask McGonagall of course."

"Room of Requirements?" Remus echoed, brow furrowed, no, that was unfamiliar to him.

"It's a hidden room of hidden rooms within the school, seventh floor corridor, we used it to train the DA back in fifth year," Harry said his voice going solemn, Remus didn't have to wonder why, Harry had lost his godfather that year after all. "They all got the highest grades anyone has seen in fifth years." he added proudly. "I'll see if you can connect the dots on why,"

"Wait, you think there's a reason?" Remus asked, weakly hoisting himself into sitting position, which was quite comfortable and easy due to the pillows stuck on the wall allowing him to sit up without using too much energy.

"There is," Harry said wryly, "It was when Dumbledore because Headmaster." he revealed seeing that Remus probably wouldn't put it together.

"I'm not sure I understand," Remus admitted, perplexed.

"He let a lot of classes go, don't you know that? Alchemy, Wandless class, Dark Arts, those are just a few, Salazar and Godric get into really furious arguments whenever its brought up, not against each other but at the Headmaster." Harry explained. "They created the school to educate children, and to see everything so deteriorated makes them livid. The school was their baby, everything their blood sweat and tears, people died ensuring the school was safe for future generations, a place where magical folk could practice without fear of being found out. It wasn't as easy back then, they didn't have the wards to protect the school as we do now, like Muggle repelling charms."

"You're so smart," Remus said awed, he had learned so much in a matter of a year, lost and forgotten details, perhaps he should speak to the founders more often. Still he was reading the books Rowena recommended to him, he had dozens of them spread about him so he didn't end up too bored while he was bed bound.

It wasn't over either, he had another month of it, and he was admittedly going slightly stir crazy.

Harry just grinned, "I have the best tutors,"

"That you do," Remus admitted, all of them excelling at their own subject, even just as a canvas they were able to command attention and teach people. "I just wished I could observe a few more," which he couldn't, his body was going through changes that he didn't even want to name never mind if he could.

"What are you going to tell the Order when you leave?" Harry asked, standing up and moving around so he could sit next to Remus on the bottom of his bed.

"What do you mean?" Remus muttered confused following Harry's movements as he sat down. It felt like forever since he and Harry had just talked, when in reality it was for Harry, but not him, they'd last spoke when Harry got rescued from the Death Eaters.

"Remus, Dumbledore will be panicking, having Order meetings trying to keep them from leaving completely, trying to pick someone to leave in charge. He knows he's going down, it's just the matter of finding out how long he will be going away for. They'll all want to know why you haven't responded to the summoning, and I doubt very much you've ever missed one other than the times its too close to the full moon." Harry revealed, "I'm also thinking of closing Grimmauld Place down."

"What? Why?" Remus rasped out shocked.

"Are you kidding me? They're fucking disrespecting the place! They're chucking everything out - stuff that doesn't even belong to them! Let's not forget what that sneak Mundungus Fletcher! They've no right to do that! If that was your place would you let it happen? It's just a good job they can't take any of the books out of the library or they would be gone as well!" Harry snapped, showing his anger at the way they were treating the stuff.

"Sirius didn't mind," Remus pointed out quietly, but he already conceded the point.

"Sirius wasn't in his right mind, Azkaban did a lot of damage, plus he would do anything to get back at his parents, that isn't something an adult would do!" Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "He didn't get a chance to grow up properly, I wished he had more than anything else but what can you do? He's gone and I will have to live with that."

Remus grimaced but nodded, knowing he was right.

"It's just something of an idea I had," Harry sighed, "Knowledge is knowledge, and the Black's have a lot of it, not all of it is Dark you know. Plus Dark magic isn't necessarily evil…you're more inclined towards the Dark because you are a werewolf and a Dark creature. Plus magic is magic, it's only been labelled Dark by wizards who are afraid of it, it wasn't always that way."

"Has Severus gone to each meeting?" Remus wondered.

"No, not all of them, but he's never gone to them all, if Dumbledore specifically asks him then yes, but he's too busy to even think straight right now no doubt." Harry replied grinning viciously. "He is getting married tomorrow; I can't wait for Ron and Hermione to write to me about how it goes."

Remus shook his head, he shouldn't find it amusing but he did - not in the same way Harry did of course.

"I have a potions lesson to get to, are you sure you're going to be alright? Something to eat? I have chocolate?" he suggested despite the fact he didn't want to share.

"I can't say no to that," Remus said, his amber eyes lighting up at the mere mention of chocolate.

Harry laughed, "Okay," he said, standing up, making sure not to jar any of the books and send them spilling all over the place. "Chocolate it is, but you're eating dinner tonight, you know you can't take the potion on an empty stomach, even if it's difficult, you heard what Salazar said - it's ten times worse."

Remus smirked, Harry was more like his mother than anyone realized, sure he was his own man, but the manner in which he cared about the people he loved was very similar. Lily could be pushy as well, when it came to making sure they looked after themselves. "I know I'll try to eat." he promised, if only for Harry's own piece of mind. "Go on, I'm sure Salazar won't be impressed if you're late."

"Are you kidding? He doesn't care, he and Severus spend half their time talking potions," Harry laughed as he moved away.

Remus watched him leave, the words he'd said earlier echoing in his head like a never ending drum beat. He had screwed up so bad in the past, he'd always felt bad that he'd said those things to Harry. He'd cursed himself to hell and back for uttering them, but he'd thought Harry had realized he hadn't meant it in a bad way. He was such a fool to believe otherwise, he'd taken them to heart and carried it around for years. He wasn't sure when Harry had discarded the words as untrue, and he prayed it hadn't been three years.

"Hey, Sev," Harry said, his entire face lighting up, Remus noticed before the door closed behind him. A frown once again settled on his face, what on earth was going on? Was it just friendship between the two? Of course it was! He scolded himself, there was no way they could have anything more...could they? He needed to talk to Snape and soon.

 

"Ready to start?" Severus asked, smirking in amusement, no longer bothered by the fact that Remus Lupin was sharing his and Harry's private space. Probably because he had rarely had to talk to him, that and he was too sick to watch them constantly. Oh, he wasn't stupid, the werewolf was unsubtly trying to dig for answers, and in such a Gryffindor way too it was embarrassing to see. Although it was mostly the portrait he was asking, apparently he didn't have the guts to outright question Harry or himself. Harry had told him of the conversation he and Remus had about seeing a mind healer, in these times it was a stupid thing to do or even suggest. While Harry did need help with everything that happened to him, a healer wasn't exactly the right person, they were apathetic, while they appeared to be sympathetic, they wouldn't understand. How could they when they'd never come across Voldemort or worse been forced to endure his presence for a second never mind hours?

"…so what are we doing today, Salazar?" Severus heard the end of Harry's question, internally cursing at the fact he had been so deep in thought that he had missed Harry talking. That rarely ever happened; he couldn't afford to let it happen in all honesty. He was a spy, his life hinged on the fact that he was able to keep his wits around him at all times. It just went to show just how much he liked it here in the chamber, a place where he could relax fully.

"I only have a few more potions that can be brewed, the rest you've done," Salazar admitted bemused. "Next thing you will do is create one."

"Create one?" Harry uttered, "I can't do that, I'm not smart enough to actually create something!" he protested wide eyed.

"It's nothing to do with smarts," Salazar barked, "Your friend you say that's so smart, she couldn't create one because she follows precise instructions, relying heavily on the book, Severus and I have taught you to brew looking beyond what the books say. I've said your capable of it, and you can bet your galleons that I will see it done." it irritated him something awful when the boy would second guess himself, it was deeply ingrained no doubt, but he would do whatever it took to get it out of him. Being kind about it obviously didn't work, so he was going to try being…impatient.

Harry ducked his head hiding his grin before saying, "Alright, I'll try."

"Now lets get to it, ingredients are in front of you!" Salazar instructed sternly.

"Did you always conduct your potion classes like this?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I was slightly worse, I didn't just have two self respecting wizards in front of me, I had children, while they understood how dangerous it was…they couldn't help but be competitive and moronic," Salazar said dryly.

"What was it like when you first opened the school?" Harry enquired, wanting to know more as both he and Severus moved in sync, Harry getting the herbs for both of them and Severus getting the Potion ingredients. They were beginning to grind up two leaves before Salazar spoke again.

"The first few years we didn't have a lot of students, we wondered if it had been such a good idea, began to lose hope. We had used all our combined fortunes to build a school for Wizards and Witches, thought we were doing a good thing. Then just as we were about to lose all hope Rowena had a vision, one of the rare ones she shared with us. Generations in the future, Hogwarts filled with students, vibrant, full, with wondrous magic we had yet to see or name." Salazar said, awe deep in his voice, evidently remembering the feelings even to this day. "Of course, after IT happened I didn't get to see if flourish as much as the others." he didn't need to elaborate on what 'it' was since it was pretty much the first thing Severus and Harry had found out about Salazar when they came to the chamber.

"Can't be easy to know the risk of another war that may well claim the lives of yet more children," Severus said, his own face strained as he thought about it.

"I won't let that happen," Harry said, his tone sincere and strong, "I wont." adding the first herb into the boiling cauldron.

Severus in a rare move squeezed Harry's shoulder in comfort without saying a word. It wasn't fair or right that Harry had to do this, but he was also glad that it was Harry and not Longbottom! Heaven forbid the thought of him being responsible for saving the world was laughable. Albeit he was stronger than he gave him credit for, Harry wouldn't defend him so rigorously if he didn't see something in him, he still wasn't powerful or strong enough to do what needs done.

Harry leaned into the comfort being offered, they'd been so busy training that he hadn't allowed himself the distraction that was Severus. He cared about him more than he had cared about anyone else, they spent most of the day together and nights yet it was enough for him. That and the fact the marriage contract had backfired on Dumbledore so spectacularly that he no longer needed to worry about being bonded. He didn't need to worry but Harry would like to be.

Severus stared down at the teenager; his calculations were that Harry would be near enough nineteen years old in the coming weeks. Just before they had to return to the school full time and somehow it made his attraction to him easier to bear. Of course it would, he wasn't seventeen years old anymore, wasn't the same age as his students. Time had gone by so quickly; it was hard to believe it had been two years they'd been here. For Remus it had only been a month, a further month was needed then he would be free to leave no longer a werewolf. He hoped the wizard would leave; he didn't want him there until the school started again. Lifting his arm half unsure, before he gathered his courage and began to card his hand through Harry's growing yet still slightly messy locks. His lips twitching into a genuine smile when Harry leaned in.

Harry stared up at Severus desire plainly reflected in his eyes, but as soon as Severus saw that he became distant as he always did. "Why do you do that?" Harry ground out, hurt flaming behind his eyes, and for the first time showing Severus what it was doing to him instead of looking away hiding it.

"We are in the middle of brewing, and if we do not slice this, then the potion is ruined before we begin," Severus stated holding out the ingredient until he took it. Cursing inwardly at he hurt he could clearly see shining out of those green orbs he could barely resist. It was taking all his will power not to, thankfully they'd been too busy for his little minx to be up to much - and at night he was too exhausted not to forget wholly innocent (which by the way made it ten times more arousing) to taunt him much.

"You can't use that as an excuse," Harry muttered bitterly.

"Harry, not now," Severus sighed, "We shall speak about this tonight."

"We never do, Sev, please don't lie to me I'm so sick of it!" Harry sounded hollow and exhausted as he said that, "If you don't want me at least have the guts to say it to my face and not string me along."

Severus turned to face him, grasping a hold of Harry's face and kissing him, dominating the kiss, urging Harry to submit to him. Which he did without much of a fight, but he would get better and bolder as time went on. He absently froze the potions at their state so they didn't need to begin all over again. Realizing what he was doing, Severus ripped his lips from Harry, watching him flush bright red, his eyes dilated in desire. Stepping back further, breathing through his nose regaining his composure. "There's a time and place for everything, Harry, and this is neither the time nor the place. I want you a great deal, but I want you to survive more."

"Why can't I have both?" Harry asked.

"We cannot afford the distraction," Severus replied, and before Harry could protest. "I don't solely mean on your part." clearing his throat at the clearly pleased look Harry was supporting, pointedly telling him without saying anything to get his mind back on task. He noticed that Salazar had left his portrait and was grateful for that.

"And if waiting we lose our one chance? Do you want that?" Harry asked, gazing shrewdly at Severus, being serious. "Dying with regrets? I have a number one target on my back, and all the training in the world isn't going to make me better than him, he has what…near enough fifty years and he's played about with more magic than I can fathom. You have a greater chance of surviving, you've spied this far and lived, Sev, you're fucking brilliant at what you do. I have every confidence that you'll make it. Me not so much, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it through, to see him defeated…so that you don't have to spy anymore, so my friends can live in a world without him." Severus allowed Harry to sashay closer and wrap his arms around him, he suspected it was more for the teens comfort than his, but he relished it nonetheless.

Pressing his nose into Harry's hair and inhaling sharply, you knew how bad things were when it was teenagers that made the most sense. If there was one thing he did know, it was that life was too short, sometimes extremely short for some. His list of regrets was longer than both his arms, but he didn't want Harry on that list.

 

And they're getting closer again :) question is though will Harry convince Severus to bond with him or will it be Severus that convinces Harry to do so? Will Rowena imply that he has more chance of surviving if they are? or will she let them do it themselves without outside interference or offer it up when its suggested between them? Will Remus figure it out before he leaves the chamber? Do you want to see Dumbledore's wedding :P or will we just see it written in a letter and in the paper? R&R please


	34. Chapter 34

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 34 

Ginevra Weasley stared at what was to be her wedding dress, which was just the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball dyed white. Her parents absolutely refused to take anything from Dumbledore, but it didn’t escape her notice that he wasn’t exactly offering them anything - not even to save face. No, he was making her parents sweat without having money and going against him no doubt at least that’s what her parents thought. She was getting married today, in her back garden with family only, no friends, no beautiful corsage dress she had imagined. Her bouquet consisted of flowers that had been picked by her mother not even a few hours ago. The shoes had also been turned white for the purpose of this farce of a wedding. Nothing had turned out how it should have. Today was the day she should have been becoming Lady Ginevra Potter, not Mrs. Ginevra Dumbledore. A shudder of disgust coursed through her, she couldn’t help it, she was being forced to marry a very old man, would be forced to…no, her mum had said he would figure out a way so they didn’t have to, and if it had to happen it would only be once. Afterwards she could take potions to aid her getting pregnant, which she would have to, seeing as it was a contractual obligation; the only way out of it is if she was physically unable to get pregnant due to a medical issue. Considering the fact she was a Weasley…she wouldn’t be holding her breath for that kind of miracle. 

Really, it may have well been a funeral, there wasn’t a happy face in the house at all, but she took solace from that. She would have been furious with anyone pretending this was a happy day, she wasn’t happy. She was supposed to be rich, supposed to be happy; she could have made him happy! She knew how to seduce men, she would have ensured Harry loved her completely, and never thought of straying. Of course the fact she would have was completely irrelevant, Harry wasn’t a man, and he was a virgin and blushed so easily, she needed a man, just not someone like Dumbledore. 

“The Minister is here with him,” Fleur said, her English becoming a little more perfect over time. She and Bill had planned on marrying here, but considering it was being sullied by this, she thought perhaps somewhere else would be more appropriate. She never thought she would see the day that Bill’s little sister would marry before him, neither had Bill really. Everyone in the kitchen looked out to see Fudge with Dumbledore. 

“Ginny, go up stairs and get dressed, hurry along now,” Molly said, grabbing the dress and shoes before she ushered her daughter up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her face a grim line of concern and barely concealed sadness. Unfortunately they had learned there was absolutely nothing they could do for her now. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Ron admitted, a grimace of disgust on his face that he just couldn’t hide. 

“None of us can,” Bill replied, staring at his youngest brother sadly. At least the others had jobs; with this latest business he was worried for Ron. Despite the fact the newspapers had reported that the Weasley’s weren’t to blame for what had happened, due to the potions Dumbledore had administered, he feared that it wouldn’t truly change people’s opinions. His and Fleur’s engagement had been sullied due to this. It wasn’t fair on his fiancée but thankfully she understood and hadn’t called it off when all this happened. 

“Excuse me,” Arthur sighed as he moved towards the door and opened it, allowing Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore admittance into his home. He had sent them both a slip of paper so they could see past the Fidelius Charm and into his home. As soon as they were gone he would renew it so that Dumbledore could not come back, he didn’t trust him. “Good afternoon,” he said with forced friendliness but he knew they would understand why he was under so much pressure. 

“I assume the wedding will be held outside?” Cornelius said remaining professional, before they came in they had both seen a white gazebo, with a fire roaring in the middle of it. With a few tables smattered out for the few guests that would be here for it. 

“It is, my daughter will be down in a few minutes,” Arthur promised, “Why don’t we all make out way outside now?” it was much too crowded in the house - hell it was crowded enough when it was just his immediate family without their partners and everything with them. He refused to even look at Dumbledore, then without waiting on anyone replying he moved outside and began to walk over to the gazebo - he certainly needed some fresh air before he did something he would seriously regret - or maybe not. 

The others automatically began to follow, seating themselves around the white chairs and tables. Cornelius Fudge looked very uncomfortable being there, but he did begin to regain his composure when Percy Weasley began speaking to him. It was much easier to talk about work than think about what he was going to be doing soon enough. Marrying a sixteen year old girl to a one hundred year old man - it was enough to give him nightmares. He was just glad he hadn’t had children of his own, although through no choice of his own. No he had a grown nephew and niece who he had spoiled all his life, and was content enough with that. 

“Mum, I can’t do this,” Ginny said trembling in front of her mother dressed in her wedding attire. Her brown eyes filled with tears that refused to fall - she had cried so much that she just couldn’t cry anymore. 

“Ginny, you must,” Molly said, her voice filled with warning. “Your magic…” she shuddered at the mere thought never mind seeing it happen. “It’s not the end of the world, you can have the children and divorce as soon as you can - I’m sure that’s what Albus plans - as horrible as he has been there’s no doubt this is horrifying to him too.” 

Ginny bit her lip savagely; she really didn’t want to do this. 

“Oh, Ginny, sweetheart, he will be in Azkaban soon then you can come home,” Molly said soothing her daughter. “It’s just one day, only one day.” 

Ginny nodded without really listening to her mother, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She was then ushered out of her bedroom, and they made their way slowly down the stairs, giving themselves time to regain their composure. The lovely smell of cooked food in the kitchen made Ginny’s stomach churn. 

“It’ll be fine,” Molly insisted, patting her daughter on the arm as they both made their way to the gazebo, Arthur began walking towards them, he would walk Ginny to Dumbledore as tradition dictated, although she knew Arthur didn’t want to do it, he would regardless, as they were nothing if not traditionalists when it came to certain things - certainly not arranged marriages. Molly moved to sit beside Fleur and her eldest son, Charlie gripped her shoulder from his seat next to Bill. 

Arthur handed his trembling daughter to Dumbledore, giving him a look that stated he would find a way to kill him if he hurt her. Stepping back, he sat to the left beside his wife, tense, grim and haunted already by what he had just done. There wasn’t a single camera within the vicinity, no cheering, and applause of happy sobs as there should have been. 

“We are gathered here to join Ginevra Weasley and Albus Dumbledore in holy matrimony,” Fudge spoke up, doing this as quickly as he could manage, not even trying to pretend this was something anyone wanted. “Who gives the woman in marriage this man?” 

“I do,” Arthur spoke tersely. 

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Fudge said tensing as he looked around at the family who looked as if they were gritting their teeth rather harshly. 

“Do you, Ginevra Weasley, Vow to take Albus Dumbledore to be your husband, to love, to cherish, to obey, to remain faithful, forsaking all others keeping yourself onto him until death do you part?” Fudge repeated the lines that were required showing none of his queasiness. 

Ginny swallowed thickly, it was a vow, she wouldn’t be able to take another until Dumbledore died or they divorced. If she did she would lose her magic, she felt defeated, and how she hated how her life had turned out. Knowing she had no choice - not willing to lose her magic. She managed to croak out a weak, “I do.” and magic swirled around her holding her to her word. 

“Do you, Albus Dumbledore, vow to take Ginevra Weasley to be your wife, to love, to cherish, to remain faithful, forsaking all others keeping yourself onto her until death do you part?” Fudge said, giving the sentence as Dumbledore had demanded it. 

Dumbledore inwardly nodded his approval at the words. He would not be obeys a sixteen year old girl no matter what the occasion. She would be obeying him in all ways; he had to get something from this after all. “I do,” Albus sighed sadly, looking defeated and worn. 

“Exchange your rings to bind the vow to you,” Fudge said, looking as though he wished to be anywhere else but here right now. 

Albus removed two rings from his gaudy yellow and fuchsia robes; they were plain wedding bands, absolutely nothing special. He quickly put the ring on her finger, absently noticing how soft they were. Immediately he strengthened his mental barriers, he was not going to think on that, not here and not now. His reputation was in tatters as it was, but he would soon get it sorted out. He left his ring in his palm waiting for her to play her part, not making it easier on her by doing it himself. 

Ginny grudgingly caught on and picked it up, wrinkling her nose at how it looked; she’d wanted a beautiful diamond engagement ring and the Potter wedding bands. That was what she should be wearing, much to the jealousy and envy of everyone - not wearing a single gold wedding band by Dumbledore. Merlin she should have been a Lady, her life was so messed up. Grimacing at the feel of the old wrinkled hands she pushed the ring on his finger before dropping her hands and face to stare at the floor as everything became too much for her. 

“May these rings be blessed as the symbol of affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other. May they grow in understanding and in compassion.” Fudge rushed in a hushed voice until the magic swirled around both figures completing the marriage contract between them both. “Congratulations you are now husband and wife.” 

Everyone remained standing or sitting, not sure what to do now, since this was never going to be a proper wedding. Fudge startled them all by Apparating away, causing them to all look at the space where he had been. 

“Let’s have dinner shall we?” Molly said, standing up and moving towards the house, Fleur, Hermione and Ron followed her to help her get al the food out of the house. Carrying two they magically levitated the rest, moving back towards everyone without a word. The plates floated over to the tables, and everyone claimed a seat of their own, it had to be the most awkward dinner and lest uneaten meal Molly Weasley had ever cooked and hosted. 

“I apologize, I must return to Hogwarts I have much to do before my court date tomorrow,” Albus said, standing up, after over half an hour of playing with the food he had no intention of eating. Staring at them chidingly over his half moon glasses, it was their fault he was being put in this position after all. “Do take care; I fear that Voldemort might step up his attacks due to my current…predicament. Especially Hogwarts, it might be vulnerable to attack.” laying the blame at their feet without outright saying anything. Judging by the steel look in their eyes they had understood all too well, hopefully it would work and guilt trip them into retracting the charges against him. 

“We must go,” Albus informed his er…new wife placing his hand on he shoulder. 

Turning to face him properly for the first time, she glared at him in frustration and anger, it was all his fault. If he hadn’t bloody tempted her, and allowed her to go about things the way she was originally going to - this would never have happened. She would have quite happily seduced Harry until she got him eating out of her hand then began dropping hints about eternity bands and wedding rings and an actual wedding. 

“Do you not wish to say goodbye?” Albus replied smoothly, gripping her arm just a little bit too tightly, she wouldn’t get away with that impudence for much longer. She would learn what it was to be a wife, cooking, cleaning, keeping him happy, if he had to have her and besmirch his reputation he would get something out of it. A child would be the best way to go, a continuation of the Dumbledore line, a baby always made everyone happy. Not that he particularly cared for one, but regretfully the contract he was stuck in demanded it. 

Molly swept forward hugging her daughter again, whispering into her ear so only she could hear, “It will be fine,” she wasn’t sure who she was trying to comfort at this point, herself or her daughter. It fell flat because they both knew it wasn’t going to be - not ever again. 

Arthur hugged her briefly as well before soothing his wife who looked ready to have a panic attack. 

Fred, George, Charlie, Fleur, Bill, Ron and Hermione just stood there feeling useless as Dumbledore put his hands on Ginny and Apparated both of them away. 

“Don’t worry mum, she’ll be back home tomorrow,” Fred said soothingly. 

“Yeah, he won’t get away with it.” George added without finishing his brother’s sentence for once. 

“Let’s get inside, it’s not safe out here,” Arthur said, shepherding his family backside the safety of the Fidelius Charmed home. One member of their family short, the food was left out there at least until Molly remembered a few minutes later and banished it all to the sink and with one simple charm had it all washing itself and placing it on the rack to cool. 

\------0 

Ginny Weasley barely blinked when she was side-long Apparated, she was used to such an occurrence, being the youngest she often went with her mother to go shopping, and without all her siblings she had Apparated instead of wasting Floo powder. She stared at Hogwarts baffled though, why had he brought her here? He surely had a house somewhere…right? She didn’t want to see any of the teachers, ghosts or House-elves - this had been humiliating enough and the knowledge she would be returning to Hogwarts married was even worse - she almost didn’t want the summer to end. She didn’t even want to think on what her friends would say; she had heard from them but didn’t feel like writing back. Without letting go of her arm, Dumbledore began walking forcing her to go with him, his grip too tight. 

“You’re hurting me,” Ginny bit out, trying to shake off his grip, which was really surprisingly tight - especially for an old man. 

“Quiet,” Albus demanded, continuing on up the entrance hall stairs, taking a left to the closest Floo Powder not wishing to walk all the way to his office. He wasn’t going to use any of the secret tunnels he’d created from his office, to get everywhere he wanted quicker. He wasn’t about to let her in on any of his secrets, even if he was going to ensure her silence on all matters.

Ginny felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, she didn’t know why, but she did. The Headmaster (she refused to think of him as her husband) was acting different, never before had she seen him be this way with anyone. What if her parents were wrong? She thought beginning to panic as she was forced into the fireplace. She barely heard the words but she soon tumbled out at the Headmaster’s…something, it wasn’t his office. Scrambling away from him, eyeing him as if he was something dangerous - quite an apt description considering there was a reason Voldemort hadn’t won against him.

Then suddenly she felt herself falling unable to keep her own weight, she hadn’t even heard him utter a spell. Her eyes were wide with fright, fearfully whimpering as he approached her. She almost wanted to believe it wasn’t him, that it was someone under Poly-juice potion. Breathing raggedly, she felt the disconcerting feeling of being levitated boneless; the relief was profound as she was merely placed on a seat. 

“What are you doing?” Ginny protested angrily, her brown eyes boring holes into the old man. 

Albus just gazed at her calmly, before moving towards an ornate desk, and removed a square wooden box, which he opened and within it held three vials of potions. Ginny could see them and felt panic beginning to consume her again, what was going on? Why was he doing this? And more importantly what were they? 

Plucking the first one from its velvet resting place, he turned back around to face the sixteen years old, his blue eyes unusually severe. Ginny could do nothing to protest or fight as he tipped her head back, and opened her mouth the disgusting liquid slid easily down her unresisting throat, as he rubbed it to ensure it did. His magic began to flow around both of them; she felt it entering her, weaving around her relentlessly. 

“You will never tell anything or anyone about our private life, what happens between us remains between us,” Dumbledore commanded. 

Ginny’s eyes widened again, feeling the magic coaxing around her magical core, understanding what the potion was doing to her now. No, this couldn’t be happening, why was he doing this? What was he going to do to her that required this potion? “Yes,” she agreed despite the fact she didn’t want to the potion was making her answer. 

“You will obey my every command,” he continued on not letting up the slightest despite the fear in her eyes. “You will never try to hurt or kill me.” knowing about all her plans, he would have been impressed if it was anyone but him of course.

“Yes,” she agreed once more. “I won’t.” 

“Good,” Dumbledore said relaxing and smiling genially at Ginny, he wasn’t about to be embarrassed by his new wife, or worse have her tattling to her mother and family now was he? “Now you didn’t eat much, would you like something brought up for you?” he asked her, petting at her, watching the disgust in her face with amusement, she had best get used to his touch, for he would be doing a lot more come the time. 

“No,” she snapped angrily, gasping at the pain that radiated down her back, what the hell was going on. 

“That’s no way to speak to your husband now is it?” Dumbledore said pleasantly enough. 

“No,” Ginny whispered in defeat as the spell keeping her lax was finally removed. 

“Strip,” said the elder wizard, the potion wouldn’t force her to do it, she would learn that it was better to give in and do as he asked though if she thought the pain was bad now, well she would learn the bigger the infraction the worse the pain. This outcome hadn’t been what he wanted, but at least not all was lost. 

\-------------0 IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS THEN PLEASE SKIP OVER IT - VERY DISTURBING DUMBLEDORE BE WARNED!! 0----------------

“What?” Ginny rasped hoarsely, “But you…you…can’t! You…” she was quite frankly lost for words. Whimpering at the pain once again travelling down her back, “What have you done to me?” she whispered horrified, “What was that potion?” it was obviously more than something that just makes her obey Dumbledore’s words. 

“Strip,” he repeated, he had watched her often enough, but hadn’t contemplated the idea of having her himself. Yet he could, every night should he wish she was his wife after all. 

Ginny shook her head muttering wordlessly. He was an old man this wasn’t right, it was disgusting. 

“Come now, there’s no need to act like a little shy virgin we both know you are anything but,” Dumbledore said his lip curling just slightly, his tone chiding. Watching impassively as she doubled over in pain again, she wasn’t as smart as she liked to think - or he had given her credit for. 

Biting her lip savagely again, wishing more than anything that she was home in the Burrow far away from Dumbledore as possible. Even if she could speak about anything, which she had no doubt she wouldn’t be able to, they wouldn’t believe her, there was no way surely? She had been so stupid to think he wouldn’t do anything, he’d been willing to marry Harry off, fed potions to her parents, what made her think she would be just forced to live with him in different rooms after consummating the marriage once? Not wishing to risk further pain, she began to remove her clothes as quickly as humanly possible - heaven forbid he think she was teasing him. She knew how it turned guys on when she did a strip tease for them, although whether he could get hard as his age was up for debate - one she wanted no part in.

She stood there, breathing heavily, trembling before him, utterly disgusted and openly displaying it her chin jutted out defiantly. That was until she saw him going back into that box and removing another potion, she stepped back stumbling on her shoe but managing to stay on her feet with sheer will alone. Distrust the most prominent feature on her face now. She would never willingly swallow anything Dumbledore asked her to. 

Not that it mattered, with a whispered spell the potion disappeared, she realized it was in her when she felt the tingling associated with most potions going through her system. Oh, why had she agreed with him? Why had she convinced her parents to force the contract between her and Harry? Ginny jumped when she felt his hands on her, but she didn’t fight it, she felt too relaxed too content to even move, as she was pushed back onto what could only be a bed - his bed. She was on Dumbledore’s bed! Her stomach quivered in sickness before it abruptly calmed as if she hadn’t felt sick at all. 

Dumbledore contemplated the idea of blindfolding her, but nixed the idea quickly; no he wanted her to see whom she was with. To relish the experience at his hands, the most powerful wizard in the magical world and he would show her just what it was like to be with a real man. Not those students she played with, he knew what she needed and wanted above all others. The potion was just to make her more pliant, he was sure after a single night with him she would be more than willing - she was quite the little slut after all. Summoning the very last potion in the box, he swallowed the contents, which would give him boundless energy for what was to come. 

Arranging her on the bed just the way he liked his little playthings, he removed his clothes, and moaned at the feel of such a young body under him. He was going to thoroughly enjoy his wedding night; hopefully his new wife would too. Due to the fact he had watched many of her interactions with the students; he knew just what she liked. 

Ginny so badly wanted to run and hide, the feeling of him on her was suffocating, to make matters worse be began to drop stuff on her, she didn’t know what it was, it didn’t hurt but she didn’t like it. He was an old man, she didn’t want this. The tears of frustration she wanted to let loose wouldn’t come. She was being forced into a state of calmness, so that she couldn’t get worked up at all. 

Ginny watched in growing horror as he began to lick at her nipple, sucking it moaning at whatever he’d dropped on her. All the while rocking slowly, aghast at the feeling of the twitching member too close to her privates for comfort. 

Albus moved off her and to the side, licking and suckling at her bellybutton where he had placed the lemon tasting liquid. His fingers moving towards her privates, and he began to play in earnest, laving the other nipple, sucking and biting at the feel of giving into him slowly all the while his fingers continued to rub against her never stopping for a moment. 

Albus began to give the rest of her torso the same treatment, making sure to leave no doubt to Ginevra Weasley exactly who she belonged to. Triumph shot through him as her legs parted, and she arched up against him, finally giving into him. The potion he had taken would ensure he had the energy to give her the exact treatment she longed for, craved even, but never truly got. 

She began to arch further as her orgasm approached, desperately needing it, moaning wantonly. She’d barely been touched but she was coming desperately in his hand, rubbing against him until she relaxed back against the bed breathing heavily for a whole different reason this time. Blinking blearily at the top of the bed, horrified that she had come so quickly and at the hands of an old man, her entire face flushed red, in a very uncommon sight. She knew no shame when it came to getting what she wanted from others - especially regarding sex. She prayed that it was over now, that he would stop, despite the fact she’d enjoyed it. It was just so wrong and on so many levels, he was her Headmaster, he was over one hundred years old. 

Then he thrust into her, she could feel every inch of him, he didn’t wait for her to regain her bearings but continued to take her boarding almost on violence, hitting her on that exact spot each time, and despite how sensitised she already was, she could feel herself building up again, her toes curled as she moaned once more. Her eyes closed trying to imagine that it was anyone else doing this to her, making her feel this good - just the way she wanted, but she couldn’t, she was consciously reminded due to his large beard tickling at her stomach. 

\-----0 

Ginny lay trying to sleep, but she couldn’t, tears of shame rolling down her face. She desperately wanted to go home, to be away from the old wizard. Even as she thought that her body tingled, there was no denying he had made her feel so good, but it disgusted her too. She felt like a whore, her backside hurt like blazes, she’d never let herself be taken that way before today, personally finding it utterly distasteful, she was used to being the one in charge after all. The tables had turned, she had been forced to do things with him, or the pain started up again. 

She was laying half under Dumbledore, unable to get away from his oppressive presence, his arm wrapped securely around her middle keeping her tightly confined. She prayed and begged that he would end up in Azkaban forever, so she would never have to see him again. 

For the first time since this all occurred, she realised what she had tried to force on Harry, and nobody deserved that. Least of all her, she just wanted to have money, to be rich, to have nice things, was it too much to ask for? Especially after growing up in a family where she only got second hand clothes? If Dumbledore ended up in Azkaban…she would be able to use his money, he wouldn’t be able to stop her…she could get new clothes, and new uniform as well as new things like scales and books for school. 

The trial couldn’t come soon enough, wincing once more; she really needed a potion for the pain. 

If only she knew what pittance he got…


	35. Chapter 35

Haunted Jaded Eyes 

Chapter 35 

"Master Severus, you have a letter from the Headmaster," Dobby said his hand outstretched with the aforementioned letter clutched in his hand. He was alerted every time a patronus or even a letter even went anywhere near Severus' quarters at Hogwarts - despite the fact he wasn't actually there. It was a complicated charm, and how it worked in the time bubble the House-elf had no idea and didn't even try to work it out. He had gotten there just in time once to only hear the end of the Patronus message, since then he always made sure to go the second the charm alerted him. It wasn't so bad now since Salazar had instructed Severus to put a portrait in his room, and the founder used a series of snake portraits so nothing was missed.

"Thank you, Dobby," Severus replied in kind as he accepted the letter, and quickly opening it. He had just gotten back from a Death Eater meeting, and the last thing he truly wanted was to attend an Order meeting next. Fortunately for all of them the Dark Lord had been in quite frankly the best mood he'd ever seen him. He'd actually been amused, though he didn't seem inclined to plan any attacks on Hogwarts - and for that he was utterly grateful. It had been one of the shortest meetings to date; as he got the information he required without doling out punishments, that probably was mostly why the meeting had been so short.

Dobby beamed, it had been a whole since Master Snape had thanked him, the entire time Harry's Moony had been down, he hadn't once said anything to him just nodded his head curtly, Harry had done most of the talking. He was extremely glad things were going back to normal, he just had to celebrate, perhaps cooking them a big meal? He didn't let the fact he hadn't said much upset him, he knew most Wizards preferred to keep their true thoughts and feelings to themselves, not letting others in on them. Although his old master had been different, he'd only show his feelings at the manor, outside he remained passive and un-aggressive.

"What does he want this time?" Harry asked, his face peering a Severus' in curiosity. This was nice; it was good to be able to be close to Sev again during the day and not just when they were in bed. As much as he missed Remus' company he was glad it was just the pair of them. Sighing inaudibly he continued to contently lay there.

"I do have to read it first," Severus chided dryly, smirking slightly when it only made Harry laugh and burrow more comfortably into his side. Staring down at the dark hair of hear, his heart jerked slightly, he wondered absently if he would ever get used to this feeling. Of completeness, contentment, seeing worry, fear and fondness in the eyes of another person. Harry had so many different facets of his character, he was so innocent in ways of sexual contact, seeing that blush though, made him harder than anything else could with the possible exception of Harry speaking Parseltongue. It had made more than one potion lesson extremely difficult to say the least, and he was sure Salazar had done it on purpose! Yet he was strong, powerful, and graceful when it came to his own powers, his belief though needed some work, Harry had learned everything he could possibly teach him, yet he didn't believe himself powerful. Severus believed it had something to do with the Dursleys. Nothing he really said broke through; too long in being told you were useless would do that to you. He wasn't keeping Harry at arms length, but was reluctant to go further; he didn't understand why Harry would want to be tied down to an old man. He knew some aspect obviously, he could understand Harry in a way his peers never could, but he was far from the most attractive man. Yet Harry didn't seem to care, he could have anyone, and Severus did admit even only to himself he was rather smug in the fact that Harry wanted him not anyone else.

Severus read it, an eyebrow arched in surprise, "I think he's finally losing it."

"You think?" Harry snorted in amusement as he read it with his…lover? Boyfriend? He wasn't sure which label would suit Severus but bonded popped up, he still wanted it but Severus had never brought it up now that Dumbledore had other problems to worry about - and he couldn't be forced into marriage. "Does he seriously think having me there would lighten the sentence?" not that Dumbledore had said that, he just demanded that he be brought to the courtroom while Dumbledore was on trial.

"I think its more of a game, he's hoping that despite what's happened you will still feel dependant on him and it will show." Severus mused, "That and he probably thinks I have 'control' over you. Albus always did demand I come to each meal, the fact he did not speaks volumes, he thinks by my keeping you isolated you will be grateful to get out."

"He isn't that stupid is he?" Harry queried glancing up at Sev, his head cocked slightly, yet despite his thoughts he felt warning bells flare up inside of him.

"Do not mistake stupid for overconfidence," Severus admonished gravely. "He thinks he had everything under control, that the Wizengamot will not sentence him to Azkaban, due to the image he has portrayed to everyone over the years. There is also the knowledge that the Dark Lord won't attack Hogwarts with him there, or so they believe at any rate, he does not think he will receive a sentencing. You being there is merely an added security measure he has in place to showcase his reach and influence."

"I wonder if the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin," Harry chuckled, realizing just how smart that was despite his general distaste for being paraded to the masses and manipulated. Yet he had a feeling that this wasn't all Dumbledore had up his sleeve, he desperately wanted him under control, and Harry not being in his sphere of influence was bound to make Dumbledore jumpy, was there another reason for him wanting Harry there?

"I wouldn't be surprised," Severus admitted somewhat distastefully, the thought of Dumbledore in the house of the snakes was enough to make him feel sick. "It looks like we will be leaving."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry admitted, "I haven't always listened to them in the past…but he's up to something more than just using me….I can feel it." he looked away so sure that Severus would think him being overdramatic, and he wasn't sure how he would take Severus dismissing his feelings so easily. Even if they came to nothing, he just had to follow his instincts right? They didn't ever steer you wrong.

Severus cupped Harry's face with his long nimble fingers and turned him so they could see one another, "Then we must be prepared for all that comes our way won't we?" Severus stated, watching surprise and shock filter into those gorgeous green eyes, did Harry seriously think he would dismiss his worries so readily? How he wished he could kill the damn Dursleys for doing that, he certainly was going to have a long conversation with Minerva once Hogwarts started back up - after all he'd learned he would be able to get her fired and would have done so if he wasn't actually fond of her, or rather as was Harry was it had been Harry that was adamant about not getting her fired when he brought up the prospect.

"Bond with me," Harry begged, his eyes never wavering, gazing at Severus in trust, pleading, love and longing so profound that Severus was unable to breathe for a few short seconds as he stared at Harry, seeing everything as Harry deliberately let his guard down. Proving just how far that trust went, and it was complete, nothing and nobody could ever say anything to Harry about Severus and have him believe it.

"Harry…bonding is a permanent thing, nothing can undo it, with the obvious exception when one of us dies," Severus told him, wincing at the nails digging into his chest when he suggested such a thing. Harry was happier to talk about his own inevitable death, but when he suggested his own Harry couldn't handle it. "It's not like a marriage, or magical contract,"

"I know." Harry stated sharply, "I've read up on them all, Sev, don't pretend like you don't know I have." Severus wouldn't die; he wouldn't be able to survive if he did. He wasn't going to let Severus try and make him think he didn't understand what he was getting into either. He wanted someone that was his and his alone, and bonding to him he would be able to feel him all the time, and would be able to take some of the pain away when he was cursed. Not that it was a problem since Sev himself had told him he didn't get called often during the school year. "If the thought of bonding doesn't sit well with you, just say it, I'm not going to think any less of you."

"When have you known me to hold my tongue when someone I abhor comes up?" Severus sneered just lightly, "I am not a Hufflepuff or worse a Gryffindor."

"Hey!" Harry said shoving him playfully unable to hide his grin; Severus in his own way had just told him he wasn't adverse to the thought of bonding to him. It was going to be an uphill struggle but he would succeed, he wanted Severus more than he had wanted anything in his life - even his own parents and that was saying something.

"We wil-"

"If you say we will discuss it later, Sev I swear I'll hex you so bad you'll not be able to sit at Dumbledore's trial!" Harry warned him, "You've not got any excuses this time, talk to me, you've never had that kind of problem before."

"You think you can get the better of me do you?" Severus replied silkily, watching as Harry inhaled and shiver at his tone of voice, smug satisfaction thrumming through him, he didn't even need to touch him for Harry to be affected by his presence. "I'd like to see you try, little one."

"Sev!" Harry whined, "I am not little," as much as he hated being called little one he also loved it at the same time, no one had given him a nickname in his life, absolutely nobody. There wasn't one for Harry, so his friends hadn't even given him one - not that he blamed them for that but it was just so nice to have a nickname.

"Would you prefer pet?" Severus whispered into Harry's ear, watching as he flushed bright red, it always backfired on him, he thought to himself in consternation as he tried to unobtrusively placed one of his palms down on his engorging erection. He failed spectacularly if the sudden laugh Harry let off was anything to go by. The blush went to extreme heights despite his laughter, oh how he wished he could show Harry everything so he wasn't so blatantly innocent. Even his own best friends had probably slept together by this point, considering how many times he'd caught them in the corridors - but before curfew - Hermione Granger would never change. Although he had the best excuse of anyone as to why he hadn't taken on a girlfriend or boyfriend. Too busy figuring out mysteries like that silly cartoon he watched as a child with Lily, Scooby-Doo if he remembered correctly. Then added to the fact he was no doubt scared anyone he got close to ended up dead, which of course was proven correct at the end of his young mans fifth year, when he lost Sirius Black. Many girls had approached Harry during his sixth year; all of them were seen scurrying away like their backsides had been lit of fire.

Severus inhaled sharply, as Harry stroked his fingers over the swelling lump next to him. "Don't." he said, gritting his teeth despite the fact his body throbbed and his mind wanted to take it back. Hissing softly, he pressed both his and Harry's hand down on it, grinding it in a desperate effort to get some relief.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked slyly, his fingers twitching but unable to touch properly due to the fact Severus' hand was firmly pressed down on his own.

"Harry," Severus croaked, cursing at the fact his own voice rasped. They had gotten well off topic, was one of the last coherent thoughts in his head, as he gave in and allowed his little minx to do as he pleased, moving his hand and dragging it through the silky tresses and just laying his hand there at the nape of Harry's neck with his thumb stroking the side of his face.

In a bold move, he moved to straddle Severus, surprised that he was letting him, despite the fact he had given into his feelings, he had been keeping anything sexual off the tables so to speak. Although it might have had something to do with Remus being there, since he could smell things greater than any normal wizard. He still would even though he was no longer a werewolf, he could still turn into a wolf though but it was more of an Animagus form. The ritual had twisted it enough so that he was no longer forced to turn each full moon.

"I'm yours if you'll have me, Sev," Harry said, steadily meeting Severus' penetrating gaze as he slowly began to rock against him delighting in the low moan that tore out of Severus' throat. He loved the feeling of power it gave him, that he could reduce Severus to this, that he could see past the walls he'd built up to keep himself safe. Nobody else but him, and it was a very heady thing to Harry who had never known how good it could feel to have a partner, someone to talk to - to cherish. His own erection began to swell rapidly between them; given the sudden glint in Severus' eyes he knew he could feel it too.

Severus cursed himself for letting it get so far, he couldn't for the life of him put a stop to it, so he wrapped his arm around the back and brought his squirming lover closer to him, and latched onto his mouth in a heated passionate kiss, exploring him thoroughly. Only once he began to feel light headed did he pull back, and began to nibble and kiss Harry's throat, feeling each and every shudder that passed through Harry's frame. Delighting in the desperate edge Harry's squirming took on as he nibbled at Harry's ear his breath ghosting against his neck. Merlin, so innocent yet had a seductive quality to him.

"Severus," Harry whispered desperately, wantonly, groaning as his head pressed against Severus' shoulder, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Fuck!" grinding down desperately, not just trying to get relief for himself, but he so desperately wanted to make Severus come too. His head came up, watching him closely, he wanted to see Severus come, the look on his face even now was more than he let anyone see…grasping Severus' shoulders, gazing at him, his head was against the couch tilted somewhat, his eyes closed in obvious pleasure. His throat was bared; Harry couldn't hold his temptation, green eyes sparked deviously as he licked at Severus' neck, nibbling playfully, before he sucked hard against the skin, before moving to his thin lips and kissing him some more swallowing the groan Severus released.

The coiling in his stomach was intense, he knew he wasn't going to last any more than a few seconds, but what made him lose himself completely was the red hickey mark that marred Severus' pale slender throat. Digging his hands into Severus' shoulders, his head was thrown back as he arched into Severus his body out of his control as he surrendered to the intense pleasure of release. In his bliss he heard a stifled grunt as Severus came as well making him feel smug as he rode on the fumes of such a spectacular orgasm.

Severus opened his eyes in time to see Harry fall apart above him, the bite marks stood against his pale skin, marking him. The thought of anyone else experiencing this, seeing Harry lost in bliss was almost too much for him. There and then he decided that he would bond with Harry, before they went back up to the school. He was at the end of the day a Slytherin, and he was possessive to boot, it was perhaps partly why he had refrained from any sexual activity. Seeing him like this, he knew there would be no going back. Pressing Harry more firmly against himself unable to help it, he wanted this boy as his and he couldn't care less about anything else. Then just like a puppet that had its strings cut Harry slumped against him boneless.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, wish to bond with me, until death do us part?" Severus spoke strongly; despite his nervous he was about this. Summoning a blade from the potions lab, and grabbing it before it got anywhere near Harry. A strong cleaning charm was cast on it, so no harmful residue that could have potentially been left behind would hurt them. Using the knife he carved the rune symbol for eternity on his hand as well as two others, loyalty and love, as the bonding dictated. Surprisingly enough, to bond to someone didn't require sex, but it did make the bond stronger and enabled the easier transition of sharing magic and thoughts, although of course, Occlumency did help you to keep them from hearing everything from your partner.

"Yes," Harry said seriously, sitting back a little but remained firmly on Severus' knees. His hand out waiting for Severus to draw the runes on his hand for him. He hadn't taken Runes so he didn't want to risk it. Severus took it delicately, his fingers drifting over the scar 'I must not tell lies' his black eyes glinted darkly in anger at that. Yet it didn't stop him from quickly drawing the same three runes into him as well. "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, wish to bond with me, until death do us part?"

"I do," Severus responded bonding was never done in the company of others, of course most people usually celebrated the next day. Regretfully neither he nor Harry had anyone who they could tell, well that wasn't accurate, and Harry did have his friends. Still it wasn't as if they would be celebrating it, but if things went the way he hoped with the trial he would definitely be celebrating with Harry at least a little.

"I promise to be faithful, to honour you, cherish you and make sure all your enemies lay at you feet so you are safe." Harry vowed, his bleeding hand rose upwards, as he swore his vows so to speak.

"And I promise to be faithful, to cherish and spend our lives; however it may be making you see you are worth it." Severus replied, neither of them was very prepared for it, but that just meant they were completely honest with one another in this, and that was perhaps the best way to go. It didn't need to be anything flamboyant seen it was just them. Severus pressed their hands together, nodding briefly at Harry, and then they both began to speak the words that sealed the bond completely. The happiness on Harry's face as he spoke made Severus realized this was worth it, as abrupt as it was, he would do anything for that smile of pure contentment. It was very rare to see him so happy, be dazzlingly happy.

"Iungo nos pariter semper propense symmetria medeis," they both said together as one, and magic flashed out both of them. Harry gasped in shock at the feel of Severus' magic entering him, it was darker than his, he could feel it, but that wasn't unexpected. It immersed within his core, just as he knew Severus was receiving the same treatment. Bit by bit, their magic returned to them, filling their cores back up with their own magic, but it wasn't as it used to be, he could feel subtle differences. Once it was over he slumped back against Severus, unable to stay upright, exhaustion prominent in every line of his body. Until he knew no more, as unconsciousness claimed him.

Severus blinked dazedly, moving to rub his chest where he felt sore, only to realize that someone was lying against him. Harry, the bond, they'd done it. His eyes widened, he was marginally more powerful, but Rowena had been right, they were meant for each other at least magically - seen as their power levels weren't all that different.

"Dobby?" Severus managed to get out through his parched mouth.

"What can Dobby do for bonded Masters?" Dobby asked eagerly, a big beaming smile on his face, he made no attempt to hide his giddiness. His Harry Potter was happy and bonded at last; he had known it would happen.

"Pepper-Up Potions, some juice and perhaps a light snack," Severus asked, amused by the look on the House-elves face.

"Right away!" Dobby insisted and scurrying over to the kitchen instead of popping as he normally would.

Severus shook his head at the sight, before glancing at the time, sighing in relief when he realized they still had time before the trial. As much as he would like to ignore Dumbledore's insistence, it was best not to rock the boat too much. Especially seen as he didn't know if the Wizengamot would actually imprison Albus too-many-names Dumbledore. They didn't have as long as he would like though, but hopefully the Pepper-Up potion would take the edge off his tiredness. Grimacing, he desperately needed to shower, screwing up his nose slightly; he slid his wand from his holster and cleaned them both up, removing the sticky messes, although he would definitely need a shower still.

"Harry? Harry wake up," Severus said softly, knowing better than to shout when Harry was sleeping and vulnerable. His hand once again carding through his hair, smiling slightly at the grumbling as Harry was reluctantly brought out of his little rest.

"Sev?" Harry whispered, wincing at the pain in his hand as he unattached it from Severus', his head arched slightly into the soothing touch of Severus' other hand though almost purring. Any touch was welcomed, he had gone so long without any kind touches that he could just lay there all day and relish in this closeness with a man he loved. He didn't dare tell Sev that, he wasn't sure how he would take him saying anything like that. "We bonded," Harry said in a hushed delighted whisper. As if he was afraid that it would all be a lie if he said it any louder.

"We did," Severus agreed, "We must get ready for the trial."

"I'd rather stay here," Harry murmured as he reluctantly moved so he was no longer straddling Severus but sitting next to him, he did nudge his hand so he continued his caresses, smiling slightly at the soft chuckle his bonded let out but he did continue petting him.

"As would I," Severus admitted, "Thank you, Dobby." he added as the House-elf brought the platter towards them and placed it on the table. Stepping forward the elf passed the two potions to them before with a winning grin popped away to give them their privacy.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think he's happy," Severus stated dryly.

"You don't say?" Harry replied wryly, it had been a long time since he took even the slightest bit offence to Severus' sarcastic nature…since he had acquired one of his own, but it wasn't so bitter anymore.

"Drink," Severus stated, handing him one of the Pepper-Up Potions.

"You know, this potions supposed to cure symptoms of the common cold, yet people take it when they're tired, I've never understood that," Harry said quietly, as he uncorked it and swallowed it in one go, closing his eyes as steam bellowed out of his ears.

"Understandably because it does just that," Severus said, "Gives you energy as well, to get you through the day. That has something to do with the fact this potion in particular needs a spell to complete It." it was extremely rare to need spells in potions, and he had found that out when he was ten or so.

"After being told you didn't need 'silly wand waving' it is ironic, you know?" Harry grinned impishly, showing Sev that he was only kidding with him. Sev unfortunately still wasn't used to anyone doing that, but he was determined to get him used to it.

"Indeed," Severus replied, nodding thoughtfully, it was ironic as he had found out the first time he had brewed that particular potion. Shrugging his thoughts off, he drank the potion and didn't even so much as tense as the steam poured out of his ears causing the uncomfortable sensation of his ears popping many times until the steam stopped. Already he felt renewed, he definitely would have enough energy to deal with whatever came their way at the trial.

\-----------0

Yep they finally did it! on their own without pushing! yay! so will Dumbledore try something? a spell to anchor Harry to someone but it spectacularly backfire? but who? who would Dumbledore trust that we can have depraved in this story...tonks is out she likes remus too much :D will Harry get pregnant before they go back up and Hogwarts starts? or will it be during the year that it does? will he go back into the chamber for both their safety? how long will Dumbledore get? hmm I want him to go away but I also kind want him to be an antagonist for longer maybe even after Voldemorts defeated trying to make Harry the hero he saw him as :D so how long do you think? six months? one year? two? The Weasley's don't have much influence so I doubt he'd get more than that tbh...R&R please!


	36. Chapter 36

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 36

 

It was odd was one of Harry's thoughts as both he and his newly bonded wandered through Hogwarts, he could feel him, like really feel him not just the general sense of him or his magic more specifically. He could tell with his eyes closed exactly where he was, it was as if he was hyperly aware of his very presence. It made him feel safe yet giddy as well, but that might be because he was genuinely happy - he had bonded with Sev, he'd actually done it. For the first time in his life he had someone that was completely his, who cared for him, made him feel so good, so content in ways he'd never experienced before. He would need to tell his friends, if they found out on their own there would be hell to pay, and knowing Mione she would figure it out pretty damn quickly. She was just annoyingly amazing like that.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked, not specifying, not with so many portraits around they had no idea how this day was going to unfold. Whether Dumbledore would actually get away with it by being who he was, and what he had done. He sort of wished he could peek into the future and know for himself how it would turn out. He could have asked Rowena but she hated being put on the spot or worse asked questions about the future. The future was like water, continuously flowing, never ending with so many possible ways it could go.

"Yes," Severus replied impassively, but there was a strange note in his voice that indicated that he was just as surprised and affected by it like Harry was. He was just able to hide it better, his pedantic mind was already wondering how strong the bond would be, if they would be able to feel each other at different ends of Hogwarts or if it would only grow stronger as time went by. No matter, he would find out quite quickly. At least due to their protected minds they weren't being overwhelmed by emotions not their own.

They remained silent until they got to the entrance hall, and stepped out into the courtyard, the beauty of Hogwarts grounds still as mesmerising as the first time they'd seen it. It was home to both boys who had never felt safe in their living situations, but it was a testament to their strength of character that they were still standing albeit one slightly bitterer than the other.

"It would be amazing if he was sentenced to Azkaban," Harry admitted as they hastily wandered down to the gates, the gravel under their feet crunching, neither it seemed bothered to call upon the coaches, too anxious and needing a way to release it before being stuck sitting for the duration of Dumbledore's trial. This was the only way they could, by walking down to the gates which took roughly ten minutes depending on how fast a pace you set for yourself. "Just imagine a Hogwarts free of him." shrugging his shoulders, what's the point of daydreaming about it really? Reality was Dumbledore would probably be back at Hogwarts before nights out.

"Indeed," Severus murmured quietly, not even going to do the disservice of even trying to lie through his teeth and suggest that Dumbledore would be behind bars 'just wait and see'. No, he didn't like lying, and would never lie to Harry not on purpose at the very least. No the outcome was unknown to both of them, and everyone that would be in that room, it depended on a lot of factors really, whether Dumbledore's manipulations paid off, whether he had actually paid people off and those who inevitably had to dole out the punishment his fellow Wizengamot members.

"Hold on," Severus said, taking a hold of his newly bonded once they got to the gates, no more putting it off it was time to face the music. He Apparated them to the atrium at the Ministry of magic, which was quite packed and he was honestly surprised he'd been able to Apparate into it without ending up bumping into someone. What didn't surprise him was the fact everyone knew and wanted to see Dumbledore on trial. Contrary to popular belief, Dumbledore wasn't exactly as well loved as most students believed; in fact he wouldn't be surprised if most wizards and witches here were salivating at the idea of Dumbledore being taken down a peg or two.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered looking around hunching down, unconsciously flatting his hair down to make sure it hid his scar as if that would help - everyone knew what Harry looked like scar or not! Something that didn't seem to sink into his bonded, who just tried to avoid bringing any attention to himself.

"Lets go," Severus stated sharply, loathing having so many people around him, with that in mind he grasped a hold of Harry's upper arm and strode through the crowd, waiting impatiently at the desk so both their wands could be registered, the wizard was so flustered with everything that he didn't bother with their names, just registered their wands and let them continue on their way. A bit of good news really, it meant nobody realized Harry was here yet. It wouldn't last long unfortunately, but by then he hoped to be in their seat and safe from any stampeding crowd.

It didn't take Severus long to get them both to the courtroom that Dumbledore had informed him his trial would be taking place in. Taking a deep breath, which wasn't noticeable to anyone (if anyone had been there) other than Harry of course. He yanked open the door to find it pretty packed apart from the first bench which was usually reserved for witnesses for the defence. Irritated he walked forward making sure that Harry went in first, before sliding along the bench himself. He thoroughly ignored all the looks coming their way, reminding himself absently that they didn't know about their bonding it was just the usual annoying stares Harry had to endure. Thankfully they didn't have to deal with it long seen as the doors began opening again this time with Ministry officials who looked grim but ready for what lay ahead.

Behind them the other doors opened emitting the Wizengamot members in their rather colourful plum robes, around fifty of them if Harry counted properly, all taking their seats, all of them older than him by at least fifty to sixty decades. Every single person on the Wizengamot held the real power in the magical world, even the Minister himself wasn't all that powerful, he had to answer to the Wizengamot and any legislation that passed needed at least half votes to be in its favour. They were pathetic sheep too though, they'd gone on with an underage trial for underage magic, having him on trial, but it wasn't just for one thing, it turned into all he had supposedly done over the years. He curled his lip at them, watching many of them startle at the look before Harry turned away utterly disgusted by their very presence. He could hear them whispering but paid no mind to them - he wouldn't have been able to hear them anyway he was too far away.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, noticing that they stood out from everyone else in the room. Firstly they were wearing muggle clothes, leather of all things, with only a cloak to show that they were in fact wizards…if they were, he thought apprehensively seeing the curve on their ears…like Dobby's ears. They were wearing weapons, two had a quiver for bow and arrows, and three had swords running the length of their tall legs. Others wicked looking daggers and all of them had some sort of wand holster on their arms? It didn't look like any wand holster he had ever seen.

"Who?" Severus enquired, removing his gaze from the Minister, having been reading his lips while he conversed with Madam Bones. He was adept at lip-reading, admittedly it wasn't perfect per se, but he was able to deduce what they were talking about, and it was handy when the other Death Eaters used silencing charms. He however had a much better charm that prevented anyone from reading his lips and he'd created it when he was sixteen years old.

"Them, they're in the corner just by the door," Harry muttered, twitching when they looked straight at him their eyes were purple, electrifying purple, swallowing thickly, not above admitting that they scared the hell out of him. He didn't back down though, despite the fact his instincts told him to. One in the front quirked an eyebrow, as if he was curious, but that look morphed into confusion when Harry scratched at an irritating itch along his face - revealing the still fading runes on his hand - something no human would have seen but they were no humans.

Severus zoned in on them, shock blooming in his back eyes as he grasped a hold of Harry's wrist, turning to face the teen he revealed just who they were. "They are the Vendicatori," Severus stated dryly.

"Vendicatori? That isn't Latin," Harry said shaking his head he didn't know who they were but obvious Severus did.

"No, it isn't, it's Italian, it means Avengers, they are assassins, for the Italian Ministry, I suppose you could compare them to the Unspeakables, but our people are nothing on them." Severus whispered aware that they could probably hear every word he spoke. Seeing Harry still had questions he pressed further. "They are high elves of a sort, half elf, half wizard or witch, they're lethal, their magic is very different to our own, they can do all magic without a wand, also ground peoples magic and still use theirs. Before you ask no nothing like House-elves although they do come from a branch of the line somewhere."

"Why are they here?" Harry then asked, and why are they looking at me he thought angrily.

"I am unsure," Severus admitted but the feeling in his stomach wouldn't abate specially seeing how they were looking at his bonded - confused, surprised and he was sure there was disappointment lingering in the leaders eyes. Perhaps this was the bad feeling Harry had earlier.

Harry met Severus' eyes which were filled with anxiety and apprehension; he just wanted to get the hell out of there. All Severus could do was squeezing his arm reassuringly; both of them then refusing to look over at the group, but the cool stare couldn't be totally ignored unfortunately.

Just then Albus Dumbledore was led into the room looking slightly less graceful than ever, but his head was held high, eyes sparkling as always in that mysterious way that could infuriate or make someone beam at him in equal measures. The sparkle got just a little bit more cheerful when he saw the group standing at the side of the room. The look they gave him dimmed it considerably, somewhat confused; negotiations had been going so well. They got Harry for however long he was in prison, which he still didn't believe he would get sentenced actually, and in turn they would cooperate and help end the threat that was Voldemort in turn for Harry completely but only once the war was truly over. He needed training and who better to than assassins? They would turn him into the perfect killing machine to end Voldemort. Of course, they wouldn't get Harry after the war; since he would not survive he would see to that. He couldn't let anyone get the upper hand, like it or not anyone that had Harry could have political clout and he couldn't have that in the hands of assassins after all could he? So, the only way they could get out of the contract was if Harry didn't survive, so it was simple really. Or it should have been, but the looks on their faces didn't bode well at all.

"Did you see that?" Harry muttered his eyes narrowed in on the short interaction between the so called avenger assassins and Dumbledore. "They're up to something, what are they going to try now?" a note of panic sliding into his voice which he inwardly cursed himself for.

"I did," Severus whispered deeply, his black eyes flashing dangerously, what the hell had Dumbledore done now? What were they up to? Narrowing his eyes, he cocked his head just a little and began to realize something, that they weren't happy with Dumbledore. Had he lied about something? Could the Elves realize they were bonded? His eyes widened slightly, of course, they would know, they would be able to sense it, nothing could break their bonding not even half-blood high elves, had he truly tried to marry Harry off again after the disastrous failure from before?

"I'll be right back," Severus said standing up.

"You are not leaving me here by myself!" Harry hissed angrily, sliding along with him a determined look on his face.

Severus stood for a few seconds before reluctantly conceding the point; he'd rather have Harry with him. "Come," he stated, he quickly made his way over to the high elves, able to look them in the eye due to his tall stature, Harry on the other hand grumbled about everyone around him having giant blood one time or another and being annoyingly tall.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, blinking at Severus' chuckle.

"You ask me that now?" Severus sounded thoroughly amused despite himself.

"Yeah, yeah, bad timing," Harry shrugged, "But I trust you, you know that." he whispered so low that nobody could overhear it, with the obvious exception being the high elves.

Severus just continued walking without saying a word, he knew Harry trusted him, a great deal and sometimes he cursed Harry's trusting nature. Although a great deal of that trusting nature was now gone, due to all the hardships he'd faced only a few people still had Harry's full trust and he didn't know how or why but he was one of them and he swore he would do everything in his power to protect that.

"We need to talk," Severus stated, "If you don't mind." he added to the others who had tensed - no doubt at his sheer 'audacity'. What could he say he was very good at reading people and they were shocked at his frank conversation with the so called leader.

The leader glanced at the suddenly apprehensive Headmaster, before looking back at the blank faced wizard before him and nodded his respect and agreement. "I believe you are correct on that front, young wizard, perhaps out of prying sight might be best? We each take someone to even the odds, yes?" his English was very good, but his accent was present indicating he spent probably all his time in his homeland.

Harry suppressed his amusement, by biting his tongue hard, trying to contain himself. It was no laughing matter, but Severus being called 'young wizard' was just bloody hilarious. Severus himself didn't even give anything away that either said he was annoyed or pissed off either.

"Indeed," Severus replied smoothly, knowing that it wasn't a suggestion, there was no way he would leave the room without at least one other person with him. Not only was he not stupid enough to face two opponents on his own when he didn't know just how good they were at duelling but he probably sensed their magic - they all probably did. Neither he nor Harry was slouches when it came to magical powers.

"Adriano, follow me," the wizard who Severus and Harry still didn't know the name off, before both swiftly turned and exited the room in a military like fashion. Severus and Harry shared an amused look before they followed them, Severus kept Harry close, his sharp eyes cautious, his fingers twitching ready to get his wand out of his holster in a seconds notice should the need arise. Adriano was watching him like a hawk, but stopped quickly when the leader spoke Italian rapidly and in just a slightly angry undertone but he couldn't say for sure since Adriano remained completely impassive.

They continued walking in utter silence after that, making their way towards the café, for both work and public use. The two took a seat without glancing up, so Severus and Harry followed, Harry more out of curiosity and not wishing to remain behind to worry in a courtroom full of people.

"I think perhaps introductions are in order? Yes?" the high elf said, "My name is Amadeus, my companion here is Adriano," his purple eyes friendly enough but his body remained stiff and aloof, very much like Severus in fact.

Severus cocked his head to the side, curious to whether Amadeus was using the old term for companion or just using it as way of friend instead. They had no tells, no matching rings or bracelets which of course was one of the ways to show you were married. "I am Severus Snape; the wizard beside me is Harry Potter." Harry Potter-Snape he thought mentally correcting himself. His full name would be Harry James Potter-Snape, while his name was actually Severus Tobias Potter-Snape.

"The wizard?" Amadeus echoed a very slight frown on his face. He was fast becoming very confused with the situation he had found himself in. especially this pair, one minute they looked as though they didn't care about one another, but the way they spoke sometimes said they did now him so casually saying 'this wizard' as if he wasn't bonded to him.

"Muffliato!" Severus cast Wandlessly, his index finger pointed out and suddenly a bubble obscured them so nobody and nothing could overhear them. The elves had tensed once again at the sight of Wandless magic; they weren't used to meeting normal wizards with the ability to freely use their magic without a wand. At least not with spells they didn't know, mere lighting spells sure, small things.

"What do you know of the troubles in British Magical world?" Severus demanded without too much bite.

"I did my research," Amadeus replied impassively but the way he said it implied he was insulted that Severus thought he was in the dark.

"I bet the information you got regarding Harry Potter was from Albus himself, since there is barely a scrap of information regarding Harry other than his O.W.L's scores an a court transcript no doubt." Severus said eyeing them shrewdly, they didn't give normal tells away, which did make it annoying. Everything about Harry had been a closely guarded secret, only two or three people even knew where Harry grew up, each 'test' Dumbledore put Harry through had never been reported, hell they didn't even know about the fact he prevented further petrifying by slaying a basilisk. The students spoke of it but the adults probably thought everything was exaggerated due to the fact Harry was a 'hero' and they 'worshiped him' when it was convenient of course.

"You do realize I am sitting right here?" Harry said wryly, rolling his eyes unfortunately he was all too used to it. "Alright I'll bite what exactly did Dumbledore tell you about me?"

Amadeus and Adriano stared impassively at each other, almost as if they could talk to one another without speaking pretty much the same way Harry could with Severus and his best friends.

Amadeus then began to talk, telling them both about everything, how Albus Dumbledore had gotten in touch with them and proposed an alliance between them in exchange for one of their most powerful wizards. Then going on to explain everything he had told them about Harry which was surprisingly accurate bar a few details, Harry had been manipulated into those confrontations not willingly gone into them. Also he refrained from telling them how close Harry had come to dying on numerous occasions. The thing that decided Amadeus on it was the fact Dumbledore was so well accomplished and the tri-wizard transcripts verified a good deal of the information.

"There's a bloody transcript for what happened during the tri-wizard tournament?" Harry asked Severus shaking his head in irritation.

"It was the first one in a long time, and all others had been recorded for historic benefit, how do you think we still know exactly how many people has died during the thing?" Severus informed him dryly, "You've broke quite a few records, Harry, you are going to go down in history for doing a lot of things not just the night your parents died."

"I haven't broken many records," Harry said, mostly uncomfortable they were making him seem different and he didn't want to be different.

"No? Youngest seeker of the century, youngest participant of the tournament, youngest winner," Severus listed off, "Probably the only student in Hogwarts to be called before the Wizengamot for accidental magic, the only survivor of the killing curse, you have the highest scores for your Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms exam, beating out even Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore."

"I only won because I had help! Crouch was helping me all the way through the damn thing to make sure I won, it doesn't really count, and Cedric should have won. I was put in against my will I didn't really accomplish anything." Harry argued.

"He may have assisted on a small level but the tasks alone were done by you." Severus stated sharply, he couldn't believe Harry still didn't know his own worth especially after all he had accomplished. It seemed they would need to talk some more, he hadn't realized he still felt so negative to some things.

"I think we are forgetting the most important detail here don't you? What exactly was the plan?" Harry asked the high elves suspiciously, what had they planned for him? He knew whatever it was; he'd need Severus to stop him from strangling the wizard in that courtroom. His glared further when the high elves glanced at each other once more.

"To train you for the upcoming war our way," Amadeus, deciding to leave the most important detail out. He had been very surprised to find the wizard he had looked up on trial himself. Apparently the news hadn't reached Italy so whatever it was; neither he nor his squad had any idea.

"What exactly were you getting out of it?" Harry pushing further, realizing things were being left out. Severus himself barely refrained from nodding, it was his exact thought and Harry just bet him to the punch so to speak.

"A powerful wizard to join our detail, you act like you do not have a clue what is going on," Adriano pointed out, his blank expression never wavering.

"That's because he doesn't," Severus replied bluntly, "Dumbledore isn't the man you think he is! Do you even know why he is on trial?"

"We are unaware," Amadeus admitted, extremely disgruntled. "It does make sense why he wanted us to appear at this day and time."

"And you were going to what? Just Apparate out with me against my will?" Harry uttered bitterly. The look they gave each other made Harry realize he was more than likely correct. "So it was what changed your mind?"

"They didn't change your mind, they realized you were bonded, newly bonded," Severus deduced. "And nothing is more important to high elves than bonded couples, especially their own. That's what he made you believe would happen? That one of the most powerful and talented wizards would bond to one of your own isn't it?" he was his, and he thanked Merlin he had bloody bonded with him, listened to his feelings rather than squabbling over his thoughts and gut feelings.

"Of course it is," Harry snorted derisively; "Exactly what the old fool would do." had already tried to do and failed spectacularly.

"I apologise, I was under the impression that it was a mutual agreement on both our parts," Amadeus admitted, causing Adriano to twitch at the pronouncement. Giving Amadeus what Harry suspected was an incredulous look shocked at his apology perhaps?

"You don't exactly strike me as the trusting type," Harry said pensively, "Both of you have your magic ready to strike, and it hasn't even let up once since we began speaking. Have you actually met Dumbledore in person? Has he given you a trinket maybe? Food? Drink?"

Severus sat up noticeably straighter inwardly cursing that he hadn't even thought of that possibility himself. He gazed at them intently noticing the barely concealed worry behind their purple eyes, they had received something. "I would suggest you head straight to St. Mungo's and move quickly." Severus stated sharply, "Then get back here so he doesn't get away with it."

Adriano stood immediately, just as the others burst into the café and together they all disappeared on the spot, able to get through the wards the Ministry had up to prevent Apparation. Blink and you would have missed it, but neither Severus nor Harry had blinked, "Well, I'll give them one thing they're fast."

"Which means I wouldn't have had a chance," Severus replied stoically, and it didn't sit well with him. For some reason they had even been able to hear all this over his spell unless they could communicate telepathically. They could have taken Harry and he would have been helpless to stop it.

"Why do you think Dumbledore wanted them?" Harry pointed out, "He was losing me, he was getting desperate enough to turn me into an assassin, and I don't get it! I mean Sev, did he seriously expect me to go quietly or remain quiet? It's madness! What the hell!" Harry clenched his teeth and fists together as he tried to contain himself and he was failing rapidly.

"You said it yourself, he's getting desperate, now do you think you can control yourself and go back?" Severus stated sharply, knowing it was the only way to get through Harry's anger. He had spent two years in that chamber with Harry while the outside world only a summer passed, he knew him as good as he knew the palm of his own hand.

"I want to see that bastard go down," Harry hissed through gritted teeth his green eyes gleaming viciously. He calmed with just a touch from Severus' hand to his. "Do you think they've been tampered with? And better yet if they were do you think they'll return or just go home tail between their legs? Too embarrassed to admit they'd been had?"

"That played on my mind, I'll admit," Severus nodded his agreement that they might flee home than admit they had been tricked by anyone when they were renowned assassins/hero's depending on your perspective of them. "We can only wait and see if we find out."

"Let's go," Harry sighed most of his anger had tapered off, "I wonder how long the interrogation will last…" if it was anything like his farce of a trial it shouldn't take too long. Unfortunately that was too much to hope for, he had a feeling it was going to be a very long day. Then back to chamber for a few days before they returned for good settled back into normal Hogwarts routine and he was going to miss the quiet chamber a great deal.

Severus didn't bother to reply, he just cancelled his spell as he stood up, and they both walked quietly back towards the court room they'd been in fifteen minutes prior. He certainly hadn't expected all this when Harry had asked who the high elves were; nonetheless it seems Harry's instincts were sharper than ever. Severus made sure that he entered the courtroom first, catching everyone's attention including Dumbledore, but his face wasn't happy the slightest, in fact he was shocked when he saw Harry walk in beside him once more.

"Harry! Over here," Ron whispered pointing to seats next to them, yes he'd saved one for Snape as well - he knew Harry wouldn't be able to come alone.

"Ron, be quiet," Hermione whispered nudging him, as the Wizengamot tittered in annoyance at anyone talking and worse interrupting.

Harry nodded at them, as both hastily made their way to the seats, Harry let Severus go first knowing he wouldn't want to be stuck sitting next to Ron or Ron wouldn't want to be stuck next to his teacher. He grinned wryly as he took his own seat, this was going to be so much fun explaining everything to them - not. He knew they would grumble, maybe get angry but they would come around its just the way it was between the three of them. Their friendship was solid, nothing and he meant nothing could break it; they would all die for each other.

Hermione leaned over Ron and whispered everything that they' missed since it started, they'd just interrupted the discussion of the usage of Veritaserum apparently. "That's them about to decide now," she added looking up at the Wizengamot before turning back around in her seat upright.

Severus and Harry shared a look before glancing at the Wizengamot wishing to know the answer. Severus knew they didn't normally use Veritaserum during trials, but this wasn't a normal trial and Dumbledore wasn't just an average wizard. Then again for all he knew they had changed the rules and it was now required to ask for the usage now? He wasn't a lawyer he didn't keep up with the Ministry or the laws of trial and interrogations. Which were always updated rigorously during wars and battles. Of course, Harry was probably largely unaware of this due to the fact they couldn't even go through the farce of daring to use it knowing the truth would come out and the fact he was underage, nobody underage were supposed to consume the potion, it wasn't good for their health. It was why he had ensured Harry only ended up ingesting water when Umbridge had demanded a vial of the potion.

"We concede to the need for Veritaserum," the new chief warlock insisted, glancing at Dumbledore his face revealing nothing on whether this was hurting him to do this to a friend or whether he was revelling in it.

Dumbledore paled drastically, unable to hide his fear, not all the masks and manipulations in the world had prepared him for this.

Meanwhile a ginger haired teen beside her mother smiled, there was no getting out of it now Dumbledore, he was going down. She would be free of him, she shuddered anew just thinking about it, Merlin she hurt in places she didn't want to think about an the damn potion prevented her from disobeying him. She would be forced to visit him every Sunday, unless someone found out about the potion and stopped it. It was better than living with him, she knew that already, and it hadn't even been anyone's definition of long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little help with the name of the group of assassins :) so thank you for that! but there we go I finally got the new chapter out it was difficult every time I tried but tonight it basically wrote itself :) next chapter of course the rest of the trial! will the assassins come back or will they be too embarrassed? had he even done anything to them or was it their own eagerness to have another powerful wizard in their ranks that prevented them from seeing what was going on? how long will Dumbledore get? long enough for him to be let out after Voldemort's dead and the world has moved on leaving him behind? a fallen hero that nobody wants to associate with? or will Dumbledore's luck stick and he get out before the battle and win back his status as a wizard not to be messed with? R&R please


	37. Chapter 37

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 37

 

Dumbledore's saw red; he couldn't believe they were going to use Veritaserum. If he protested they would assume he was guilty and push for it, but he couldn't sit back and say nothing it was illegal without consent. He should know he was the most prominent of the Wizengamot, the most important member - the chief warlock none could compare to him and his wisdom over the years - not even the pathetic replacement who dared to look him in the eye as he gave his assent to use the potion. More infuriating was the reappearance of Potter, the assassins were supposed to take him, at this point the entire magical world was relying on Potter to end the threat that was Voldemort, so if he suddenly disappeared it was a sure way to avoid a sentencing, they would need him, greater than ever. For who else could keep Voldemort at bay other than the only wizard he feared? Who else could find Harry other than himself? Nobody. Potter wasn't supposed to be here, absolutely nothing was going the way he predicted and quite frankly he was livid.

"Has a new law been passed that I am unaware off?" Albus asked a look of curiosity on his face, as he gazed at the Wizengamot members as though speaking to them as equals and not currently on trial. "I haven't missed a single meeting, and as the chief warlock I have a deciding factor on new laws that are to be passed."

"Enough! We are on trial here!" the Minister shouted, demanding their attention, his hardened yellow eyes, covered with wire-rimmed glasses, looking around the room. Quite irritated, as always Dumbledore was making this about himself.

"How long does it take to get seen in St. Mungo's?" Harry whispered so lowly that the Wizengamot couldn't hear him. The Minister and Madam Bones were currently taking in hushed tones as well.

"It depends, an emergency is seen right away," Ron was the one who answered surprisingly, "Like dad, they took him through right away, but the time I broke my wrist flying when I was a kid I waited an entire hour…but there was a big accident that day I think…the Floo network blew up and hurt dozens of people."

"Blew up?" Harry asked wide eyed, gaping. "It can blow up?" suddenly he was glad he had only accidentally shot through the wrong gate due to his mix-up with the words. Diagonally instead of Diagon Alley.

"It was a malfunction; someone purposely put something in the Floo network that wasn't meant to be there. Nobody was charged or caught, they also don't know whether it was meant to be a joke gone wrong or not…at least I don't remember anyone talking about it…nobody died, but they did get a fright and some broken bones." Ron informed them, Hermione listening eagerly, just as surprised as Harry and wanting more information.

"Was it in the newspaper?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Yes, of course," Ron gave her a confused look, why wouldn't something that important be there.

"Oh," Hermione murmured, making a mental note to look up the Daily Prophet after she got the date that Ron was hurt so she could see it for herself.

Harry and Ron shared amused looks before their attention was once again turned to the front of the courtroom where Dumbledore and the Minister (as well as Bones and the scriber) were situated. They must have called for an Auror, since one entered the room and headed straight for Scrimgeour who handed over a vial with clear liquid in it.

"Veritaserum," Harry mused seeing it, "So I guess he hasn't won the argument."

"There was never a chance of that happening," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Agreed," Severus said smoothly, stifling his amusement at the look of apparent shock on the girls face. Honestly, the amount of times he knew she had stuck up for him (Harry had regaled him of all the times) you'd think she would know that it was part of his persona. She knew he was a spy also, which probably gave away more than he was comfortable with. Unfortunately he'd made a decision to show the mark to Fudge like an idiot while Harry was present. So of course, he would tell his friends, but at least they had the brains not to spread it - they weren't in the Order so he wasn't protected by the oaths they would have been asked to make.

"He thinks he will though," Hermione admitted shaking her head in disgust, "He wants us to join the order, he's 'requested' us in his office the first night back at Hogwarts with our answers. The way he spoke, it was obvious he thought that we would say yes."

"He's just trying to manipulate you into joining by using us," Ron muttered disdainfully. "He's disgusting, it isn't enough that he's destroyed my sisters life, whether she was part of it or not - I know, but she's a teenager Dumbledore's an old man he should have known better. I set it on fire, I have no intentions of joining, I'd rather not lose my family, and Dad will disown anyone that choose Dumbledore over us, even Percy's home and bloody hell, its as though Dumbledore was the cause of all the problems between my brother and parents." he didn't hold the same anger at Percy as he used to, he was merely letting it go knowing that's what Harry would do - had done in the past. Although if it came to it he would pick Harry over Percy if he tried to make him choose again.

"It's what he does best; truthfully his machinations are becoming pathetic…" Harry replied, a dark look overcoming his features.

"What have we missed?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"Have you ever heard of the Vendicatori?" Harry asked grimly.

Hermione gasped in awe, "Yes, they're Italian avengers,"

"Assassins," Ron corrected her.

"You know about them?" Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

"Well…yeah," Ron said shrugging his shoulders, "Charlie and Bill told me about them."

Severus chuckled at the twin looks Harry and Hermione were supporting, it was amusing.

"So what about them? What does Dumbledore have to do with it?" Ron asked Hermione nodded beside him, more interested in her friend than the trial at the moment.

"He tried to barter me to them," Harry stated a low growl working its way out of his throat; "Fortunately it didn't go the way Dumbledore planned. They're on their way to St. Mungo's to get checked…if he's messed with them…"

"Then he should prefer Azkaban, they're ruthless, if he's started some international incident…they'll have no choice but to punish him to the fullest extent of the law or risk a war…with Voldemort on their hands they wont even contemplate the idea of dismissing the claims." Ron muttered shocked, "I almost can't believe he would be desperate or stupid enough to pull such a foolish stunt! Then again this is Dumbledore we're talking about." exasperation clear in his voice.

"Indeed," Severus muttered so low that only Harry could hear him, giving him the answer to his thoughts and worries.

"But why? Why would he risk it?" Hermione wondered, completely bewildered, it was beyond her scope of understanding.

"Think about it, me going missing from the trial? Would they really risk locking up the only other person they believe could control Voldemort? Or have the best chance of finding me?" Harry murmured.

"True, he does have international connections, with who he is, but this…its utter madness, Harry, going so far just to keep you in line?" Hermione scoffed at the very idea, they'd learned a long time ago when Harry wanted to do something he would do it - nothing and she meant nothing could stop him. Surely Dumbledore had realized that little piece of information too?

"I never said it wasn't," Harry shrugged helplessly. His gaze drifting to Ginny momentarily, she'd married the old fool the other night there; he shuddered inwardly just thinking about it. She didn't seem perturbed, just the usual girl he was used to, sitting watching what was going on curiously beside her over protective mother smothering her. It was something at least, that Dumbledore wouldn't touch her, and he wasn't that sort of man. He might be many things but he was far too old to even think of something like that never mind achieve it. She was finally going to understand what it was like to enter an arranged marriage without feelings coming into it. Maybe one day she would be able to apologize and actually mean it, who knew? He certainly didn't and he was also not sure if he could ever forgive her. If Sev had anything to say about it he probably wouldn't either. He had to stop himself leaning against Severus like he did in the chamber, by reminding himself exactly where they were.

"SILENCE! The next person to speak will be forced to leave the room," Madam Bones told them in her usual stern voice before elaborating on why. "The Veritaserum is now in effect," you could see it was, Dumbledore's twinkle was now absent and his face blank showing no sign of emotion, but his body was tense, as though he was attempting to fight he Veritaserum or worried about the questions - a valid fear for many who ingested Veritaserum. They always thought they could beat it, or better yet work their way around the questions and avoid imprisonment. It was honestly exasperating how many suspects ended up yelling that it was tampered with that they were innocent after the effects had worn off.

"What is your full name?" droned Minister Scrimgeour, gazing at Dumbledore dispassionately; this part was the most boring of all procedures within the courtroom.

"Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Albus said emotionlessly but even behind that all could imagine the smugness behind the forced pensiveness that he was displaying. His full name and achievements were much larger, and he always put it down on official correspondence it drove everyone he dealt with in an official capacity crazy.

"Cross out the Headmaster," Madam Bones demanded of the scribe, the eighteen year old quickly did as asked, with eagerness as they all were when they first began their jobs at the Ministry.

"I think we can get on with it now, don't you?" Scrimgeour grumbled.

Madam Bones gave him a pointed look, "What is your date of birth?" she asked Dumbledore, they were going to do this properly, no room for leeway so he could get out of it. Scrimgeour must have understood since he did look at her quite apologetically with a nod to say silently that she was correct.

"August 2nd 1881," Dumbledore informed them blankly. Despite the potion he felt very angry in his heart that they would dismiss his title so easily. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the best there ever had been, and ever would be. They wouldn't dare to dismiss him so easily, he was all that stood between a peaceful school and complete anarchy that Voldemort's supports would cause. Then the inevitable invasion of Voldemort himself to take over the school, no they wouldn't remove him. He would get a slap on the wrist; they would see he was doing what was good for the rest of his world, their world. He would have preferred if the Veritaserum hadn't been used so his reputation wouldn't take a knock.

"Now we may continue," Madam Bones stated to Scrimgeour, evidently not too scared to stand up to him when the situation calls for it.

"Did you knowingly put the Ageto potion into something of Arthur Weasley's?" Amelia questioned.

"Ageto?" Harry echoed, he was good at Latin but he hadn't heard that phrase before.

"You'll know it better as Reprimo, it means to control," Severus replied immediately, his gaze never once leaving the spectacle in front of him. Most people didn't even bother with the official names anymore, just translated it to English and used that instead. That particular potion was created a long time ago, so the Latin was slightly older than the one they used today.

"Yes," Albus admitted, his blue eyes flaring very slightly.

"Calm down, Arthur, please," Molly begged, gripping her husband tightly as he glared furiously at the old man.

"When?" Scrimgeour then enquired, ignoring the Weasley's as well as the tittering of the Wizengamot over the pronouncement.

"July the first," Albus informed them.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"Arthur is a good man, weak in some parts, but I knew he wouldn't do what was necessary for the good of the magical world." Albus replied blankly.

Molly pursed her lips, wanting nothing more than to jump over to the old fool and strangle him for what he had done to her family - she couldn't strangle herself after all - but it was taking so long to get her family back to normal - if it ever would after this horrifying incident. She knew she was to blame as much as him, and that self loathing would remain long after the event was forgotten by nearly everyone. Her husband wasn't weak, not to her, just because he loved her that wasn't weakness that was strength, the biggest strength one could have was for their family. For only then could they be truly capable of miraculous feats, after all what wouldn't you do for family?

"And what did you demand him to do under the effects of the potion?" commanded Scrimgeour.

"To sign a marriage contract I had drawn up for Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley." Albus told them.

"Why?" Amelia Bones enquired.

"I am Harry Potter's magical guardian it was perfectly within my right to arrange a marriage that I approve of," Albus found a way around it.

"Why was it so important that they marry?" Scrimgeour realizing something wasn't quite right with the question or the answer.

"The Weasley's are light as they come, the prefect family to ensure that Harry doesn't stray from his true path." Albus informed them still working his way around it.

"I'm going to kill him," Ron hissed his fists balled as he stared at Dumbledore in raw fury.

"Calm down, Ron don't get us thrown out!" Hermione hissed quietly, clutching his hand giving him a soft understanding look. Considering his anger issues, this little outburst was nothing. Thankfully for all concerned Ron had began to control his temper, it had truly hurt him when he let his jealousy and anger cloud him during his forth year at Hogwarts when Harry needed him. It took a long time for their relationship to repair, now they were best friends again and Ron was as always determined never to let it happen again - which it almost had during the summer before fifth year. They'd stupidly listened to Dumbledore and almost destroyed it all, Harry had been so furious - quite rightfully when they realized how it looked. After that they'd all made a promise to put each other first.

"His true path?" Scrimgeour muttered exasperated, "what exactly do you consider 'his true path?'"

"To be the hero everyone needs, loves, looks up to, he should put his unnatural desires aside, his attitude was unbecoming, and we couldn't have that. He needed to become who he was meant to be, and it had to happen before Hogwarts year ended." Albus informed them. It was Sirius Black's influence which furthered his sense that he was right to prevent Black's release for the greater good. He himself had done the same with his unnatural feelings, albeit only after the damage was done.

Harry stiffened his jaw grinding painfully as he understood what Dumbledore meant. It was his turn to stop himself going after Dumbledore and using all those wonderful spells he'd learned these past two years in the chamber. With sheer force of will, he put his mind shields at their greatest and tampered down his anger, he refused to let Dumbledore get the better of him. He was better than that. Plus he wanted to have the satisfaction of seeing him go down, in fact he begged for those assassins to come back so Dumbledore couldn't be allowed to go free.

Merlin he prayed for it, because he wasn't returning to Hogwarts if Dumbledore stayed, he'd just have to take his N.E.W.T's and get the hell out of there. He wouldn't put himself in the line of fire anymore; the words coming out of Dumbledore's mouth cemented that fact for him. He didn't like the thought of leaving Sev but he would find a way to stay with him, maybe Floo over when he wasn't working. Staying in the chamber was out of the question, he was already two years older than he should be.

"The Wizengamot will now deliberate," Madam Bones shouted so she could be heard from the entire Wizengamot. "Those of you who wish to leave please do so in an orderly fashion and we will be reconvened within twenty minutes." almost as soon as those words were spoken the Wizengamot left through one of the doors that Harry hadn't noticed, as did many people in he courtroom, quite a few of them he would bet were reporters. Unnoticed Dumbledore was carted out as well by the Auror's.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as soon as she would be able to be heard over the trampling of feet. Her brown eyes looking at him in silent concern. She wasn't sure whether Harry even knew he was gay; it's not something you tell someone before they figured it out! All that would lead to was heartbreak and denial.

"I'm fine," Harry told her honestly, giving him a half-hearted grin.

"Are you sure…" she asked softly, "I mean…did you understand what he was implying?" trying to soften the blow.

Harry snorted at her approach, "Hermione, don't worry about it, honestly, I have a lot to tell you but not here." his green eyes earnest as he gazed at his best friends.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh; at least she wasn't going to have to spell it out to him. She was dying to know what he meant though, what did he have to tell them? Giving Ron a curious look, she could see he looked just as eager to learn what it was as well as her. They both knew he wouldn't reveal anything unless he was sure the area was secure, and the Ministry courtroom definitely wasn't.

"Harry…would you like something to eat?" Arthur asked, gazing at the teenager cautiously, not sure if he should even approach him but he did in the end. The cautiousness became warily, as Harry's green eyes just stared at him, like he was being judged and he hated that Harry felt the need to be that way with them.

Ron nudged him, giving him a nod as if the youngest male Weasley understood Harry's penetrating gaze whereas Arthur did not.

"Are you going to the shops or Ministry café?" Severus enquired smoothly, joining the conversation.

"Just up to the café, I have no Muggle money," Arthur said so surprised that he said what he was thinking.

"Then let me join you," Severus stated, standing up, and Arthur just nodded as both of them exited the courtroom, giving the youngsters time to themselves - sort of. Arthur was obviously still of kilter by Severus' attitude by the look of things.

"What the hell…?" Ron gaped at their backs; the sight was just so weird it would have been funny if it wasn't so shocking. His dad and his hated professor walking side by side inside the Ministry of all places.

Harry laughed, "He's human too, Ron," Harry said seriously, despite the amusement dancing in his eyes. He wondered how Ron would react to the fact he and Sev were bonded of all things. He hoped Ron wouldn't get melodramatic on him, try and get him to choose; he didn't want that to happen - Ron wouldn't like the outcome. He loved Sev, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, however short it may be if Voldemort did kill him.

"I didn't say he wasn't," Ron muttered almost petulantly.

"He did act…different," Hermione conceded, gazing shrewdly at Harry.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said nodding his head. "How has your dad been?" he changed the subject. "How's everyone?" he noticed Molly had left with Ginny.

"Feeling screwed over, furious, not that I blame them, mums blaming herself and dad's worse, he's so angry I mean I'm not used to seeing him that way…but on the other hand he's become stronger…you know?" Ron felt it difficult to explain.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Harry murmured quietly, nodding his head. "He doesn't know I told you does…"

"No, you asked us not to," Hermione quickly replied.

"Dad would feel better if I did though," Ron suggested.

"Only if Dumbledore gets at least an entire year in Azkaban, by then I'll be out of Hogwarts." Harry said firmly.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said gratefully.

Harry just nodded.

"Has everything else been okay? You know, with him?" Ron asked, aware that Harry had been spending time with Snape - professor Snape. Merlin he was mentally correcting himself as if he was afraid Hermione would somehow hear him.

"Yeah, great actually," Harry replied grinning widely, better than great in fact.

Ron frowned, but they were quickly distracted by the doors opening, and the Weasley's plus Severus returning their arms laden with food. Which of course, quickly took Ron's thoughts right off what he was thinking, in fact everything was forgotten in the face of food. The meals was quite quickly distributed between the group, with a 'be quick' look on their faces, eating wasn't normally done in the courtroom, so they'd best have everything eaten or put away by the time the Wizengamot returned with their decision. The sandwiches and large cauldron cakes and flasks of pumpkin juice were quickly demolished by the hungry group just in time for the back door to open and the Wizengamot to return.

Then almost at that exact moment the officials returned as well, the only sound other than the patter of feet was the grunt of pain Dumbledore let out when he was shoved roughly into his seat, a disgusted look on his face as he stared at the Auror briefly. Amelia frowned as reports and others began to pile in, unimpressed, they had been forewarned about the time they needed to return. Clearing her throat loudly, giving them a gimlet-eyed glare causing them to hurry up a little more.

"What is the Verdict?" Madam Bones commanded turning to face the newly appointed chief of the Wizengamot who stood up as she spoke.

"We find Albus-" the newly appointed chief paused as the doors banged open violently causing the room itself to shake on its hinges, something that shouldn't have been possible since magic couldn't be used in the rooms.

Cries of shock penetrated the room after they'd gotten over the shock, plenty wands were drawn to the direction, they found six very pissed off Vendicatori standing there, ready to raise hell. "Stand down or we will be forced to defend ourselves," the leader, Amadeus demanded, his badge held up for them to see, not that they needed it - since most people there were aware of whom and what they were.

"Isn't there a better time to do this gentlemen?" Scrimgeour asked sliding his wand up his sleeve but even an idiot saw his fingers were just itching to get it back out. "We are in the middle of a trial." stating the obvious, he had also seen them earlier, so they were very much aware of this as well.

"Exactly why we interrupted it, now this is dealt with," Amadeus put a folder up for him to see, his purple eyes flashing furiously, nostrils flaring and he was barely containing his powerful magic. "I've already spoken to my boss, and he is more than prepared to come here with the entire weight of the Italian Ministry behind him and deal with it himself."

Scrimgeour gaped, his yellow eyes wider and more cat like than ever, "That won't be necessary," he managed to choke out, stepping forward, a silencing spell flashing up as he approached the group with Amelia Bones. "May I?" he asked for the folder utterly bewildered about what on earth was going on now, and why these people were threatening a civil war with them (the UK Ministry of magic) of all things.

"Just when I was beginning to think they wouldn't show up?" Harry said leaning back looking greatly amused by the spectacle. "Oh the look on Dumbledore's face…it's bloody priceless!" he chortled gleefully, smirking at the old fool when he looked over at him when he heard him laughing. He didn't even bother to react when the old man glared, his time was up and he damn well knew it.

Harry just sneered vindictively. "You've had your time old man. Don't expect any visits to Azkaban."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha there we go :) the next chapter of haunted jaded eyes will Dumbledore land a life sentence in there? will Ginny be pregnant with triplets and let her out of the contract so to speak or will it be a long and harsh lesson for her? R&R please


	38. Chapter 38

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 38

 

Everyone who had come to the trial to watch it waited for over half an hour on pins and needles for word. After the assassins had returned, everyone important within the Ministry had left the room with them, the Wizengamot then packed out a few moments later. Even Dumbledore had been put back in his cell for the 'foreseeable future' while they worked it out. Now everyone left behind was speculating outrageously, wondering what the hell was going on. With one exception to the rule, or rather one group, who just sat there with knowing smirks or smiles of vindictiveness?

"Ronald, do you know what is going on?" Arthur demanded seeing the look on his sons face. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing his youngest child with that sort of vindictiveness. He was growing up, seeing the world for what it was, and he'd never wanted that for his children. He'd protected them as much as he could, while giving them rules, such as never trusting things that could think for itself. Not that it had worked fully, since one way or another each of his children had done something he'd warned them against. None worse than his daughter, who had been writing to Voldemort for an entire year and it almost cost Ginny her soul and life.

"Sort of, you'll figure it out quickly enough, dad, just think about it and what lengths Dumbledore will go to do anything," Ron said solemnly.

"They're here because of Dumbledore?" Ginny gaped, but her brother just ignored her as if she hadn't spoken, it hurt every time he did that, she should be used to it, he'd done it practically all summer. All her brothers had really, even Bill, Charlie and Percy didn't speak to her other than to express their disappointment in her. She might be getting to stay with her family, but they didn't feel like family right now, maybe except her mum, and she hoped it would change soon. She couldn't take much more of her own family hating her so horridly.

"What has he tried to do this time? And how do you know?" Arthur asked, his gaze sliding towards Harry, and he closed his eyes in tiredness, having a rough idea but not wishing to voice it. Did his depravity know no bounds? He was supposed to be the leader of the light, it was a testament to how far he'd fallen that hardly any of the Order was here this day to see his sentencing in passing. "Stupid old fool," Arthur muttered disgustedly.

"How much longer do you think they'll take?" Ron asked he was hungry; the sandwich had barely taken the edge of his hunger. He was used to a meal at lunch time, so obvious a small sandwich wouldn't fill him up. He didn't think his mum would be cooking but he could get home and make himself something to eat - for both himself and Hermione.

"It could take all day," Severus replied smoothly, "It just depends on how much our Ministry argue on the terms the assassins and Italian Minister have set. Only a fool would argue with them however, and Scrimgeour isn't what I would call one, with a little luck it shouldn't take too much longer."

"It's already lasting longer than I assumed, it's been nearly forty-five minutes now," Harry pointed out.

"If it were any other trial this room would have been empty already," Hermione said, as educational as this actually was she was getting a little annoyed and bored herself. "How long do you think they'd been about to give him before they were interrupted?"

Harry smirked, "I was thinking that myself." he said giving a rare laugh. "But no matter."

"His sentencing no matter what has probably just got exponentially longer." Severus, finishing Harry's thoughts.

"Yup," Harry chortled, he was finally free of the old fool, and he couldn't have been happier about it. Thank Merlin he had noticed them, and better yet brought it to their attentions. To think he had assumed they'd return to Italy with their tails between their legs? Oh he had gotten them so wrong, they were back and demanding vengeance with the likes he had never seen in anyone other than himself.

"Good." Molly stated firmly, holding her daughter closer, it was no less than he deserved for destroying her family. Glaring at those who were trying to listen in on their conversation, the press weren't exactly friends right now; in fact they were ripping her family apart. Although she was somewhat surprised they hadn't started anything yet, perhaps they were realizing that they'd had no chance against Dumbledore.

"Do you hear some of their wild speculations?" Harry whispered to Severus, his green eyes filled with mirth. It was hilarious because they were so well off base that it showed just how stupid they could be. They seemed to think the Italians wanted Dumbledore to help them, not make sure he got sent down for a long, long time. Honestly, they'd been raging for Merlin's sake, furious beyond belief and they were idiotic enough to believe they wanted Dumbledore out of prison?

Severus gave a single nod, his lips twitching just slightly.

"Here goes," Ron said, knocking Harry's arm with his elbow as the Minister and Madam Bones entered the room, they were alone.

"Where are they?" Hermione muttered frowning in confusion. "They wouldn't just leave without judgement being passed would they?"

"Unless they had no choice, I can't see it," Harry mused thoughtfully, "They might have taken Dumbledore already though."

Then a large cacophony of noises started, everyone other than those on the front row began demanding answers, and it wasn't solely the reporters. Harry and the others were only able to make out a few of the questions, as they overlapped each other so badly that it was damn near impossible to understand them all.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Dumbledore?"

"What happened?"

"Why were they here?"

"Is the trial over?"

"Has the sentencing been suspended?"

"Due to new evidence Albus Dumbledore' sentencing has been changed," Madam Bones reported, "The verdict the Wizengamot reached of three years in Azkaban is now null and void."

"What does that mean?" Arthur demanded, standing up his face grim, nobody could blame him for speaking up or being so curt with them - he was the victim in all this after all. Even the reporters silenced under the flare of Arthur Weasley's magic, which was saying something since he was always, always mild mannered.

"Do not stress yourself, Arthur, he is being punished," Bones informed him quietly, standing right next to him. "More than you could have fathomed."

"Then what's with the stalling?" Molly asked, standing at her husband's side.

"The Italians are returning with binding cuffs," Scrimgeour grunted as he took a seat.

"Binding cuffs? The binding cuffs?" Severus rasped out stunned to the core.

Amelia Bones nodded as did the Minister, confirming that yes; it was the ones he was thinking off.

"Good." Arthur said smugly, now Dumbledore was truly getting what was coming to him.

"Wait, I've never heard of binding cuffs, what are they?" Harry asked put out that there was still something he didn't know about.

"There's a reason for that, they've only been used five times in all of history, and in fact there was talk about using them to keep Grindelwald contained." Severus said in his normal teaching voice. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were enchanted, and they wouldn't have been surprised if a reporter or two was listening. "In the end it was deemed too inhumane to do so and he continues to live out his sentence in the prison he built. The cuffs have more than one purpose, but their primary purpose is that they bind someone's magic, leaving them nothing more than squibs, in fact there's just enough juice left behind to ensure they live a magical life, in other words they live just as long as they would with full access to their magic. The secondary they're adapted to one area, which means once they'll on he won't be able to get out - nobody could help him escape by getting him off the island, he'll be glued to the spot nothing and nobody will be able to move him, a force field would stop it."

"Just the two purposes?" Hermione enquired curiously, her eyes alight with wonder. She wanted to know everything, but if information was as rare as she thought, she suspected she wouldn't be able to find a book that contained anything on them. She would definitely give it a try though, and when she put her mind to something she always succeeded.

"That is all that's known," Severus replied wryly, surprised that she wasn't protesting to hell and back, hell she even wanted to free the House-elves for Merlin's sake. She had a very big sense of right and wrong, to know she wasn't protesting now for this said a lot about her state of mind and how she felt about Dumbledore on a whole. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were more spells on it than I know, as you know back in the day they had the most lucrative means to ensure prisoners received hell as long as they lived. Look at the Dementors, if that was just the one thing we still have from our past it says a lot about the system they had in place."

Just as Severus stopped talking, the Wizengamot re-entered the courtroom, and retook their seats all looking incredibly pale. It was one thing to be locked in Azkaban after all, but with the cuffs preventing even a mediocre shield (not patronus just a mind shield) against the Dementors? Needless to say Dumbledore wasn't going to last long there at all; he had truly chosen the wrong people to mess with this time. The fact it had happened at all left them terrified of what he had done in the past, what if they had all been victims of his schemes? Or imbibed with the potion at some point?

"Quiet down please, or we will be forced to evict you," Amelia demanded just as the Auror brought Dumbledore in once again. The Auror - Proudfoot was quite irritate, he wasn't used to having to bring the prisoner in and out of the courtroom so many times, usually they were escorted in then out whether it was outside the building with their wand or to the Unspeakables to transport the convicted to Azkaban. That and he missed out on all the good stuff, he was so curious about what was going on, instead of getting to observe he was having to sit by the cells to await summoning. He shoved Dumbledore into his seat, as if he was the cause of all the problems - which to be fair he was.

"Just look at him," Harry said, gazing at Dumbledore who looked quite frankly down right nervous, he'd never seen that look on his face before. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes what he's brought down upon himself by trying to get out of this."

"Indeed," Severus muttered sardonically.

"Although I do have to admit I'm surprised Professor McGonagall isn't here," Harry added quietly purely as an afterthought. She was always the first to defend Dumbledore or be there for him, it was actually to the point of creepiness actually. She couldn't see a single flaw in the old man, there was only one thing that could blind someone to the extent she was, especially with how smart she was - a potion or unrequited love.

"Someone must remain at the school," Severus replied immediately.

"Even during the summer?" Harry turned to gaze at Severus in curiosity.

"Even then," Severus answered right away. "Usually its either the Headmaster or deputy, the Head of Houses can do as an emergency, but its safer with one of the headmaster/mistresses remaining within." especially during war was left unsaid but those that heard thought it.

"Oh," was all Harry said in reply, keeping his mouth closed as Madam Bones gave him a look that said 'keep quiet or else' she did look quite stern with that damn monocle on her face. Giving her a nod and apologetic look, she in turn smiled just slightly before turning back in her seat waiting for the assassins to return.

As before the Vendicatori made a grand spectacle entrance, much noisier than Dumbledore's dramatic entrance but no less theatrical. They had with them a foreboding black wooden box, with magic coating every inch of it, now the box itself was in no way screaming dangerous, perhaps it was because they knew what was inside of it? However, those with the ability to actually sense or better yet see magic knew just how dangerous it was, their own magic reared back protectively, warningly. There were quite a few people in the room with that ability - including Albus Dumbledore himself. Who also reared back and attempted to stand up only for the manacles around the chair to bind him - preventing him from escaping.

"Bloody hell," Harry hissed out, pressing himself back against the bench the closer the Vendicatori moved forward towards Dumbledore with it, which was incidentally closer to him than it had been at the door.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"You can't feel that?" Harry blurted out incredulously. "My magic feels like its ready to attack something, like that time it did with my aunt, accidental magic…here…at my age? I don't think I can stay here." his every instinct was screaming at him to leave, to get out of there…how the hell could Amadeus stand being so close?

"As soon as they're placed on his wrists that feeling will disappear," Amadeus said soothingly, his voice rumbling slightly his purple eyes filled with understanding. He wasn't surprised Harry was so affected, he could feel the teenager's powers, and it was immense, just like Severus to whom he bonded.

"Get those away from me," Albus snarled, sounding like a rabid dog, his blue eyes filled with fire and desperation. He would be damned if he went down without a fight, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to be much of one! He was tied up in chains quite literally. He couldn't believe they were going to put those cuffs on him, he had prevented them from doing as such to Gellert, and he'd demanded them destroyed! They should have been destroyed.

Amadeus ignored him, shoved the box to his nearest friend and comrade before grasping Dumbledore's wrist violently, giving no room for leeway. Grasping one of the cuffs, ignoring the feeling it induced in him, and with force he got it around Dumbledore's wrist and pressed his magic into the cuff murmuring the password under his breath, nobody not even the rest of his group could hear it. Only he and the Italian Minister would know.

The other wrist got the same treatment, regardless of the threats and bodily movements Dumbledore sent his way. Once the oppressing magic had finally weakened as it took hold in the older wizard, did he straighten up and step back. He seemed utterly unaffected, but Harry could see the sweat glistening at his brow.

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry rasped out, realising he was holding Severus he quickly let go giving him an apologetic look, Severus didn't want anyone to know so that's the way it would remain.

"Mione, do you think you could duplicate them with spells that aren't illegal?" Harry whispered right into her ear.

"All those kinds of spells are, Harry, I mean they take away your magic," Hermione whispered back, glancing into his green eyes, "But I'll look, once we return to Hogwarts I'll look through the library." she didn't need to be a genius to realize why he wanted them.

"I will also ask some others," Harry replied, before ending their conversation, no-one the wiser. Well he would bet Severus had probably heard a bit of it, him his damn bat hearing. He would be asking Salazar as well, hopefully he would know longer and more forgotten ones that hadn't been stamped 'illegal' he didn't want to go to Azkaban for saving his own neck after all.

Hermione threw him a curious look, wondering what he meant about some others, but she didn't ask anything. Instead she watched in satisfaction as Dumbledore deflated before her eyes, looking like he'd just had the life sucked out of him. She shook her head, utterly disgusted. There had been a time when she desired desperately to be like him, to be smart, strong, and powerful, to make a difference, to make change. In fact she had been so sure he knew what he was doing that she'd failed her best friend, she had been such an idiot. Now the old wizard was getting exactly what was coming to him, and for the first time her own morals and belief's remained quiet.

"Albus Dumbledore you've been sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban prison in solitary confinement in subbasement where you will remain until your death." Minister Scrimgeour intoned, giving the verdict instead of the Wizengamot. There was total silence after the pronouncement, even from Dumbledore.

"The subbasement is where the Dementors spend most time," Hermione informed both Ron and Harry just in case they didn't know.

"Solitary confinement? Does that mean he won't receive any visitors?" Ginny asked her voice blank as if her very sanity didn't depend on the answer. It did, she didn't want to visit Dumbledore, but the potion was going to force her. She couldn't willingly go to St. Mungo's and demand a test, she'd tried that only to fall over in agony - thankfully her mum hadn't been in the room. The potion or whatever it got into her mind and stopped her doing things that went against what Dumbledore wanted.

"It only means he won't be with anyone else, in a small cell without anyone nearby, it means the same in the Muggle world." Hermione stated, "He'll still be allowed visitors."

Ginny just nodded as she withered inside, she had to get out of this somehow, and she just didn't know what to try! She felt cornered and hated that fact, her life was so screwed up now.

"You need me!" Dumbledore suddenly snapped out of it, as if the shock of having his magic sucked away was finally fading.

"Take him down for processing," Madam Bones barked as she stood once more, rubbing her temples, she really didn't want to listen to Dumbledore ramble on.

"He'll kill you all hear me-" Dumbledore's face went purple as he glared murderously at Amadeus when he was silenced without so much as a 'Silencio'.

"Let me do the honour," Amadeus said smoothly.

"Auror Proudfoot will accompany you, just being professional gentlemen; we need one of our own to sign off on it so he can be transferred." Amelia informed him, slightly more relaxed now that Dumbledore couldn't speak. Slinking down on her seat as they began to leave, this had been one hell of day, not one she'd forget in a hurry.

Just like that the reporters rushed from the room as if the grim was on their heels, trying to be the one to get it written out first - to be the first to publish it. The rest of them moved at a more sedate pace, quite happy to take their time.

"We must return to Hogwarts, Minerva wishes to know how it has gone no doubt," Severus replied, "And since I'm the only teacher here, I assume she'll be waiting." he probably already told her that he had demanded his presence and as always he would appear and do anything for the old fool, or so she would believe.

Harry understood the real meaning behind it, he'd endured company long enough, he wished to exit stage Severus, as quickly as possible. He had no doubt he was actually speaking the truth though, professor McGonagall was probably waiting for them when they returned. "I'll see you both when Hogwarts starts back up," Harry promised Hermione and Ron giving them a smile to show that he was genuinely fine.

"I guess you won't be on the train?" summarised Hermione.

"No, there's no point," Harry said shaking his head, "You're both probably Head Boy and Girl anyway and will be busy the entire trip."

"Actually we aren't they're late… either that or…we didn't get picked," Hermione confessed, not as devastated as she would have been a few years ago.

"Everything is behind this year, there's a staff meeting regarding it tonight, the letters will probably find their recipients come morning." Severus informed the teenager calmly. "Now let us go,"

"Bye guys," Harry said waving away. "It's over, it's finally over. You know I thought I'd be…I don't know…more excited? But honestly? I feel relieved and tired…it's not what I expected."

"After everything he's tried to do to you or successfully done to you, I am not surprised." Severus replied, as they swiftly walked through the halls of the Ministry. "What you've seen is nothing to be excited about; justice has at long last been served."

"Yeah," Harry murmured in agreement, his shoulders felt as if an entire weight had been lifted from him. He accepted the Floo Powder Severus handed to him and stepped in one of the fireplaces at the atrium it was time to go home now. Well as much of a home as he had, Hogwarts was it for now, but wherever Severus was - that was definitely his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry become Head Boy? Or will that be given to someone else, we all know it's not going to be Ron no matter how much he's grown up he still prefers adventure to dealing with eleven year olds lol if not Harry who do you think would work best…I mean honestly there aren't meant male Gryffindors that fit the bill…I haven't really noticed before how there's only like 8 or something! anyway will the school find out or will it remain hidden until Voldemort is killed once and for all? or will Severus realize saving his students is more important than any useless information he could get as a spy...as for the Order what happens now? after a reality check will I have Minerva take over? R&R please


	39. Chapter 39

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 39

 

The two men appeared back at Hogwarts, Harry stood a bit away from Severus for appearances sake, which he was quite frankly getting a little tired about already and they weren't fully back into the swing of things yet. He could only imagine how he was going to feel in say seven days time. He couldn't deny that part of him just wanted to remain in the chamber, screw everything else, why did his life have to be so damn complicated? He'd just gotten bonded! He should be celebrating but no, heaven forbid should that be normal about him. He would just have to be content with the fact Albus too-many-freaking-names Dumbledore was out of his life for good which would mean he could actually have a decent year at Hogwarts for once.

True to their prediction, McGonagall was standing at the front doors of Hogwarts, her sharp penetrating gaze found them the second they landed. Her old wrinkled face became desolate when she saw that Albus wasn't with them. She quite accurately guessed what had happened, he had obviously been found guilty. She stood there for fifteen minutes as both Severus and Harry walked all the way from the gates to the school doors instead of getting one of the coaches.

"Severus, what happened?" Minerva asked as soon as he was within speaking distance.

"I think perhaps this is best discussed somewhere much more comfortable don't you?" Severus suggested, feeling just a little sympathy for his co-worker. She had always been one of Dumbledore's most staunch defenders and did indeed consider the older man a very good friend. Now she was suddenly going to be thrust into the spotlight, forced to take over from Dumbledore and become the Headmistress, it was going to be a difficult time for her he was sure, it didn't help that Hogwarts was starting up and she wouldn't have a chance to come to terms with everything.

"How long?" Minerva demanded her eyes filled with fire.

Harry stood back just a little observing the scene, he wasn't really seventeen years old anymore, and it was odd, aging without the world aging with him. He wasn't a teenager, he was a grown man, at least he wasn't trapped in a teenagers body - he just looked like he did, but as the year progressed he was determined to gradually remove the glamour keeping his appearance a secret. Nobody in their right mind wanted to walk around with a body that was sick looking and emaciated, especially not when they had a body they could be proud of and Harry was very much proud of the progress his body had undertaken in the chamber. "I think I'll just er…leave," Harry said, feigning awkwardness, when in reality he actually wanted to watch the conversation but he doubted McGonagall would allow it - she still saw him as a kid after all.

"Hogwarts letters went out, they'll be in the Dungeons for you." Minerva told Harry curtly, glancing at him very briefly before she turned back to Severus. "Very well, let's retire to my office." she finally answered him, looking even more concerned with the fact Severus was beating around the bush - which he rarely did. He normally just told you how it was, whether it would hurt you emotionally or not, it was just how he is.

"Return to my rooms Potter, and finish your homework," Severus told Harry in his normal no-nonsense teacher voice.

"Yes, Sir," Harry murmured sliding around both of them and wandering down to the dungeons, he didn't even bother to look back to see if they were still there. Severus would tell him everything that had happened he was sure. It felt odd going this way, he was so used to just automatically heading for the chamber when they came out for however brief a time.

As soon as he reached the door, he opened it, the warded rooms granting him immediate access, since he was keyed into them. He looked to the owl chute, and found quite a few letters there. Wandering over he bent down and grabbed the small bundle of letters. Most of them were for Severus of course, but as he flipped through them he found one he suspected to be from Remus and his Hogwarts letter. Which he realized was heavier than normal and had two small lumps inside. Putting Severus' letters on the table he sat down with his two, opening the Hogwarts one first.

Right away two badges fell onto his lap, the red and gold Gryffindor Head Boy badge was recognizable, as well as the Quidditch Captain badge. Harry groaned, he hadn't thought for a second he'd receive either of those damn things, his last year at Hogwarts was going to be tough enough without the added responsibility. Although the perks of being Head Boy did have its advantages, he would have his own room for one, which would help him be able to visit Severus without having to answer a million questions about where he'd been or snuck off to. Being Quidditch Captain though? He wasn't even sure he wanted to play Quidditch his year, while it was fun; it would definitely take up too much of his time. Although most of his classes would be a walk in the park now, homework he doubted he'd even need his books to help him write it out.

"Damn," Harry muttered, putting the letter and badges on the table, gazing at them thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons of keeping them and returning them. Despite the fact he had learned so much, he still had quite a bit to learn, although maybe not when it came to Potions, Salazar and Severus had put him through the wringer getting him to Master standards, almost brutal to begin with the information they'd packed into his mind. Despite weighing the pros and cons of it all, he still wasn't able to make up his mind.

Rubbing his eyes, feeling tired, tomorrow night the world would be back to normal again, at least for him and Sev, they'd be back to Hogwarts full time with absolutely zero time in the Chamber Of Secrets. He would miss it down there, standing up he entered the kitchen, and spelled the kettle on, and warm, it didn't take long to whistle, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard as he thought on everything they needed to do. Including getting a large frame for the founders, which would be placed in the Great Hall, another here, probably above the fireplace or something. Hands stretched for the coffee and sugar and stirred the water in absently, it was going to be a shock to everyone when they interacted with the founders, every preconceived notion they had would be shot to hell. His certainly had been, although it might help stop the damn prejudice or the fighting between the houses. Grabbing the milk he poured it in the cup and put it away again.

Shuffling back through to the living room, he sat back down, flicking his hand towards the fireplace and causing the logs within to catch on fire. The flames spread rapidly around the log, and before long beginning to cast a warm heat around the room, primarily in Harry's direction due to his closeness. He curiously thought on where to get the picture frames, would there be others down in the bowls of Hogwarts? Where Dobby had gotten the original one of the founders? No wait, the Room Of Lost Items, there would surely be portrait frames there if all else failed. That room was packed to the gunnels; honestly, it had everything, even dead creatures in all sort of corners.

 

Minerva waited until they'd both sat down in her office and had put out some refreshments, she was sure Severus hadn't had anything to drink since going to the Ministry, and he was probably dying on a coffee. As soon as he got comfortable though she pounced unable to keep quiet any longer. "What happened?"

"I know you want to believe in the best of him, but you were wrong, they had all the proof they required to send him down for a long, long time," Severus informed Minerva a glint of pity in his eye, it had always sickened him how people could believe in the old fool so much, he'd thought he'd get enjoyment in seeing just how duped they'd been (and as it sank in) but right now he didn't feel that. It wasn't only Harry who was feeling different to what they always assumed. Truthfully he never believed such a day would come, and now he had to deal with the aftermath.

Minerva gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth, eyes astonishingly large, and filling with tears she determinedly never let fall. Disbelief was thrumming through every pore of her body, she didn't want to believe a word Severus said, but she also knew that he would never lie to her, not about this. Especially not about this. "No!" she whispered horrified, she couldn't believe it.

Severus merely stared at her in quiet contemplation as he occasionally took a drink of his coffee. The warmth of the brew helped ease the coldness of sitting in a courtroom for hours - which nobody needed told was actually quite cold.

"Tell me what happened, from start to finish," Minerva demanded straightening up, her upper lip becoming stiff, she wasn't a Scotswoman for nothing, she'd been through worse, and she would be damned if she let anything defeat her, not even a man she'd admired her entire life…no, she would wait until she'd been told everything then think it through.

Severus quirked his eyebrow, "Are you serious?" he asked her dubiously, did she really want to know exactly what Dumbledore had confessed to? The newspaper would cover it much more spectacularly than him and in greater detail.

"I want an accurate version, Severus, not a dramatised one from the likes of the Daily Prophet," Minerva sniped in annoyance at being questioned.

"Very well," Severus grudgingly agreed, "I'll give you a cursory version, not too quick, but enough detail for you to get the picture."

"Alright," Minerva reluctantly agreed to his terms, she wanted to know so she had to agree, she wasn't about to listen to the daily prophet, she had to have the real thing in her mind before she even approached that newspaper tonight.

"There were hardly any Order members there, although if you count the fact the Weasley's had resigned then none were present during his trial." Severus blatantly ignored the guilt she was expressing over Dumbledore being alone. "Harry grew…curious about peoples presences within the Ministry, and when he asked me who they were…I was astounded to say the least," never would he admit to have been quite terrified and shocked at the same time.

"Who was there?" Minerva asked baffled as to what Severus could be referring to.

"The Vendicatori, Italian Assassins," Severus replied his lips twitching just so remembering the look on Dumbledore's face as his magic was bound.

"Why on earth would they be there?" Minerva her bafflement continued on, she saw no reason for the Vendicatori to be there, Albus hadn't associated with them, they didn't come to Britain often, in fact the last time they'd ever left Italy was when Grindelwald was in full power, everywhere had been sending their best to try and stop him, yet apparently they'd been at a trial? Had they been trying to help Albus?

"That's exactly what I went to find out, apparently Albus had given them permission to take Harry with them, train him, in turn I get the impression he was to be bonded to one of them, their leader I assume. I think it was his way of ensuring that he didn't end up in Azkaban, there was no way they would have put him behind bars if Harry disappeared from under them. They wouldn't risk Voldemort all out attacking with the only people that would fight him gone or imprisoned." Severus responded, "After talking to them and them realizing Harry had nothing to do with the agreement Albus and the assassins made, Harry asked them why they'd so readily trusted him, because they were sitting with us and their magic was ready to strike out should anything happen. Then he asked them if they'd received anything from Albus and judging by the look on their faces the answer was a resounding yes."

Minerva closed her eyes tiredly, what on earth had Albus been thinking? Doing anything to Arthur or worse the Vendicatori! She honestly wanted to go to him and demand answers, what was so important that he felt the need to use such illegal potions on the Weasley's to marry Harry to Ginevra? That had backfired on him spectacularly; he'd been forced to marry a teenager girl in retaliation what made him think he could do it again without further consequences? Merlin, she could only imagine what they had demanded in retribution, the Italian Minister was known to be quite an adversary, willing to go to any length for his people. It was too bad that their own Minister wasn't the same.

"They left for St. Mungo's immediately, probably getting in touch with their Minister as they did so. We went back to the trial; they were deliberating on whether to use Veritaserum. Albus protested, quite frankly it was the final nail in his coffin and the trial hadn't even started properly. In the end it was decided they would use it, everyone agreed." Severus stated, continuing his tale despite Minerva's despair she had asked for the truth so he was giving it.

"Dear Merlin," Minerva murmured, her hands shaking so badly she had to put her cup down lest she scald herself with the burning brew. They'd used Veritaserum, which basically meant he truly was guilty, she couldn't hope and pray they'd made a mistake.

"He admitted to his crimes, he wanted Harry married to Ginny Weasley to keep his unnatural desires in check and to keep control of him," Severus stated, barely concealing his anger, the damn old fool.

"Unnatural desires?" Minerva gaped, stunned to the core, she hadn't been under the impression that Albus cared about someone's preferences.

"Indeed," Severus muttered frostily, still angry beyond words, it had been simmering under the surface since he heard Dumbledore utter it, and talking about it was bringing it out full force.

"That's all? He did this because he thought Harry was gay? That making him marry Ginny Weasley would make it so he was actually straight?" Minerva was so enraged that she'd slipped into her Scottish accent.

"Who knows what the old fool really thought?" Severus replied, his tone grim. He had seen Albus work his way around the words, they hadn't gotten the entire truth from him but he was out of the way now, that was all that mattered.

"Was he…did he do something to the Vendicatori?" Minerva asked, already suspecting the answer, Severus had all but actually said he had.

"Oh yes, just as they were giving the verdict they stormed back in, threatening the Minister with an international incident if he didn't deal with it right there and then." Severus told her, hiding none of his satisfaction. "They were gone for nearly an hour deliberating, which I'm genuinely surprised took so long."

"And what is the verdict?" Minerva enquired tiredly, picking up her coffee again and sipping it thankfully her hands didn't shake this time.

"It was to be three years, but with the new information brought forth, and probably at the Italian Ministers demands he received life imprisonment, solitary confinement with the bonding cuffs on." Severus revealed, his lips twitching at Minerva's cup nearly falling in her shock. Harry had reacted very badly to them, he had felt it through the new bond, but due to his control over his magic and emotions he'd been able to remain calm.

"B-b-bonding cuffs?" Minerva stuttered, her eyes extremely round as it sank in she winced, nobody, and she meant absolutely nobody wanted to think of those, the thought of being cut off from magic would scare the hell out of anyone. But to someone as powerful as Albus? It would be torture at its greatest.

"He's already been transferred to the island, you'll probably get a notification that you are now Hogwarts Headmistress," Severus informed her.

"Yes, I realize that," Minerva told him her lips pursed, everything had been delayed for weeks due to everything that had been happening, now one day before Hogwarts started back up she was informed she had to be Headmistress? She would need to find a Transfiguration teacher fast, until then she would need to play the part of Headmistress and Transfiguration professor. Thankfully she knew quite a few people from the Transfiguration community; she would be able to find someone willing to teach.

"Have you at least managed to get everything done? The students haven't even been able to get their school things due to the letters not getting sent out in time." Severus asked Diagon Alley was going to be packed today with everyone trying to get their items they'd need for school.

"I sent out the first through third year letters yesterday morning with the warning that they should go for their items immediately, otherwise the Alley would be flooded. I've sent out fourth through seventh today, it was the best I could do." Minerva admitted gloomily, the students had been writing her for weeks asking when their letters would come.

"I alerted the apothecary to have double of everything as well, no doubt he wouldn't have time to re-order everything before the students needed them," Severus informed her, he had thought ahead when Harry didn't receive his letter. He had no choice really, some of the students had an extremely important year, the last thing they needed was quizzes until they had every ingredient they needed. Even the school cupboards only had so many; there wasn't enough for all the students' suddenly needing supplies.

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva admitted, she was glad at least someone was helping even just a little. She would need to put her feelings aside and get everything done for the students. They came first, as they always had as far as she was concerned.

"And in future, Minerva, when a student comes to you with concerned, no matter how… unconcerned you are, you would do well to at least check for their peace of mind." Severus admonished sharply, gazing at her in warning.

Minerva startled at that, "What is that supposed to mean?" she didn't understand what he meant.

"Potters first year," Severus smoothly replied, as he stood, getting ready to leave, "And you've wondered why he never comes to you? Or any teacher for that matter before swooping head long into danger again? What's the point in telling a teacher anything? They don't bother listening that... that is what you basically said to him instead of brushing him off." worst of it was she had never apologized to him for not listening. "If you had listened to him, things might have turned out very differently," although he doubted Black would still be alive unfortunately, the only way it would have turned out any way favourable is if he and Harry had gotten on and the teen had trusted him to make sure Black was alright - but there had been no trust, so despite the fact he had made sure Black was safe…it had turned on its head and quickly. He had just opened the door when he heard Minerva's voice again.

"He was eleven years old!" Minerva stated sharply, not liking being judged at least of all by Severus. "I went to Albus and told him what happened and he reassured me that the stone was safe."

"Indeed and look how well that turned out?" Severus pointed out turning back to stare at her, "Once he was proven right did you even feel the slightest bit guilty or where you just too ecstatic that your house would win the cup? He was eleven, manipulated into seeing his parents killer and having to fight for his life because his teachers had ignored him. Speak to my Slytherins; they know they can come to talk to me about absolutely anything."

Minerva opened and closed her mouth silently, angry, ashamed and surprised at Severus' unwitting coming to the defence of Harry.

"Did you even apologize for being wrong? For not listening to him?" Severus pointed out, a knowing look in his eyes. With that he opened the door and wandered out without another word leaving Minerva to stew in his words. He'd been dying to say something since he actually learned everything and the only reason he was able to calmly discuss it was because he'd been told two years ago now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) another chapter for you to enjoy! next chapter I think we will have Hogwarts back up and running...with an OC playing the transfiguration teacher... hmm need some Wizard-ish names I think...well ones that aren't belonging to Death Eaters lol or anyone else we know...that's going to be difficult :D I think i'll need to give the old story a little read and see if there's anything else in it I can use...and how Voldemort was defeated in it - if he ever was! anyway I hope you're still enjoying it! R&R please


	40. Chapter 40

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 40

The last of the holidays had gone by extremely quickly to say the least. Neither Severus nor Harry had returned to the chamber, deciding to remain in Severus' quarters, and get re-acclimated to life, there was a sense of solitude and quietness in the chamber that they were going to have to go without. Admittedly it was probably more of a loss for Severus who was a hermit by nature, he preferred his own company, or rather used to, since he had Harry now and they were bonded. Chamber or not, both of them continued their training. They were adamant to say the least that neither would get rusty during the new school year, they didn't know when or how Voldemort (as Severus says The Dark Lord) would attack.

"Should we go and get the portrait and put it up?" Harry queried as he wandered through, closing his book as he did so.

Severus looked up the question registering, "It will be the last time we get a chance to before the students arrive," Severus nodded, giving his approval of that idea. He closed the Potioneer magazine and stood up, there was nothing pressing to read in the magazine anyway, he'd read it twice already.

"Alright," Harry agreed, putting his book on the table he followed Severus out of his quarters their fingers brushing against each other. Or tried to follow Severus out, but for some reason his bonded had stopped moving.

"Glamour up," Severus said his lips twitching in amusement, while it would be hilarious to see everyone's reactions to Harry's new and improved look, it would come with questions that Harry didn't want to answer. If it got out they would destroy the chamber just to get rid of the time bubble, it was illegal after all. Nearly all magic was considered dark or illegal these days, it was a damn shame but there was nothing anyone could do. Seeing Harry return to what he used to be made him shiver a little, feeling revulsion crawling up his spine. He had to mentally remind himself he wasn't attracted to children, Harry was no longer a teenager, and he was a grown man who Severus had come to love fiercely. He didn't care what others thought, and even if word got out they were bonded Harry was seventeen, technically to everyone else anyway, so they were doing nothing wrong.

"Oops," Harry muttered quietly after using the spell to achieve what he desired.

Only then did both of them leave Severus' quarters, their fingers slipping from each others as they separated.

"It is wrong to hope Voldemort attacks soon? I just want it over with…" Harry sighed, as they speedily made their way up the stairs making their way directly to the chambers hidden entrance.

"This has been a constant battle for you since you were eleven years old, its little wonder you're tired of it, I would be as well," Severus stated, each year the Dark Lord tried something, or a Death Eater, he thought thinking of Pettigrew. So no, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Harry wanted it over. Truth be known he wanted it over with as well, he'd endured enough suffering through the Dark Lord, he didn't know what he would do if he took Harry from him as well. It was why he had toughened up their duels, he had to give Harry a realistic as possible experience for when he went up against the Dark Lord, and to his everlasting pride Harry could more than hold his own. Giving back as good as he got and he prayed it was enough.

"I expected something along the lines of be careful what you wish for," Harry said grinning, his voice only slightly teasing.

"There is that," Severus stated, "I think you know that for yourself by now." he just didn't want to think on it.

Harry just snorted at Severus' words, but he could tell Severus didn't want to discuss things like that.

"Come on," Severus said, when Harry began to lag behind just a little.

"I'm coming," Harry answered, automatically walking quicker to keep up with Severus' long strides, he was almost running actually. "What's wrong? Have you remembered something you need to do?" as far as he knew they had nothing to do until the Hogwarts Express came in.

"Nothing, I just want to avoid any conversation or explanations as to why we are anywhere near a girl's bathroom should anyone be nearby." Severus answered honestly, opening the bathroom door and as soon as Harry entered he closed the door again.

"We've never been caught before," Harry pointed out, "Open," he hissed.

"Other times we either had the cloak or the map with us, there was no chance of someone finding out," Severus replied sardonically, "Today we have neither, and the teachers are all more active during the day the students return, especially Minerva…even though she now has a different set of duties."

"Speaking of that, who is the new Transfiguration teacher?" Harry asked, as he slid down the pipe, grimacing as he always did when the feel of fish bone's crunching under his feet. The water immediately saturated his shoes, Merlin, how the hell had Salazar Slytherin not thought of a more pleasant away to enter his own chamber…when again he probably had it might just not be possible to access through it anymore with all the changes that Hogwarts had gone through since his time. He would have to ask him.

Severus quickly joined him, smoothly standing up and not ending up on a heap of fish bones. "I haven't spoken to Minerva regarding the new teachers; it's not something I'm interested in. I just hope that she has done sufficient background checks."

"Remus is the new Defence teacher," Harry pointed out with a frown, had they not discussed that? Judging by the surprise on Severus' face they had not.

"At least its one less teacher I must worry about being on the wrong side," Severus admitted, but very grudgingly.

"That's it?" Harry said surprised, as they both walked through the chamber, both of them could do it in their sleep; it had become second nature to them.

"It's about survival now," Severus said, his tone dark. "The world is going to be a very dark place, and it might be that way for Hogwarts too."

"Yeah, true," Harry agreed his green eyes dimming in solemnity. "Open," he hissed once again, opening the second entrance, the snakes clanging loudly as it went around. "It is hard to believe Dumbledore was the only real reason Voldemort didn't attack the school though,"

"Don't doubt it," Severus said seriously.

"I don't," Harry replied, hissing the last password out to gain them entrance to the place they had called home for years. This was where they had first seen each other for their true self, masks had been stripped. Where they spoke their real thoughts, fears, desires, the horrors they'd seen and endured. This was where Harry and Severus had fallen in love, where they had bonded. It would forever hold a special place in their hearts, and it would devastate them that they could no longer call it their home.

Together both Severus and Harry worked in tandem getting the frame off the wall, it would soon be taking up a place of pride in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Where it should have been all along, they were the founders of Hogwarts, they'd built the school from the very ground under their feet with their bare hands while defending it from pilfering thieves and bandits who knew that the founders were magical and what the place was going to be used for. Despite the difficulty the four of them remained alive, strong and built the magnificent structure that was Hogwarts so generation after generation of students could study in her halls without fear of discovery. The founders despite the falling out couldn't be prouder to see what had become of their school. Although the circumstances that had occurred, like the wars, had them foaming at the mouth.

None of the founders were in the portrait at the moment, so without needing to explain anything, once it was off the wall, Severus levitated it, and both of them began their journey back. All books and everything from within the chamber had been packed up, leaving it bare. Instead of feeling a sense of nostalgia as they left Harry and Severus just felt heavy at heart.

Once they got to the pipe they realized that the frame was just too big, and they didn't want to risk actually casting magic on it to alter it, the frame was old enough as it was. A silencing spell over it was different to shrinking it; it could change the innate magic in it.

"Dobby?" Harry called; there was just no way to safely get that thing up the pipe.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby answered, "And Master Snape," Dobby added seeing that Severus was with Harry as always. He was back to Master Snape now, Hogwarts was officially in session for the House-elves and teachers, even though the students didn't arrive for a few more hours, and they were all busy getting ready for them. Giving the dorms one last clean up.

"Take this up top for us, we don't want to risk breaking it," Harry asked, as Severus levitated it down so the House-elf was able to take a hold of it. The frame completely obscured Dobby, all that could be seen was his fingers and feet, as he kept a good grip of it until they were both gone. With that they both expertly got up top themselves, before cancelling the spell they'd used.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said gratefully.

"Can Dobby do anything else to help?" Dobby asked, he was their House-elf not Hogwarts, not that anyone other than the House-elves were aware of that fact.

"You can pop us to the Great Hall, near the teachers table if you have nothing to do," Severus stated even though it was supposed to be more of a question. This was guaranteed to make sure he didn't come upon the teachers; he just wanted to avoid everyone for a few more hours before his life became long and tiresome. It would also be bothersome and cumbersome when it came to being able to spend time with his bonded. Which he knew would quickly piss him off and make him more unpleasant to be around. Yes he knew the others could barely tolerate him, but that didn't bother him at all. In fact it amused him to no end, especially when they made idle conversation with him when he had no desire to speak to anyone.

Dobby didn't hesitate to grab hold of their hands, and pop them straight to the Great Hall, knowing that they would call if he was needed; Dobby left them to put the portraits of the founder of Hogwarts where it rightfully belonged. Yes, he knew all about that, he was a House-elf, people spoke when they were there as though they were blind and deaf, although Harry and Severus weren't as bad, they did talk when Dobby was around and Dobby would never betray that trust.

"Permanent sticking charm?" Harry questioned thoughtfully once the frame was situated right in the middle, where they would be seen and could see everything.

"Absolutely," Severus declared resolutely. He liked knowing that it could never be removed, that at least one portrait of the founders would always be safe and in the open at Hogwarts. The future generations all deserved the ability to see the founders themselves, talk to them, and revere them as he and Harry had been able to do for years.

Harry grinned almost savagely, thinking pretty much the same as Severus; no headmaster would ever interfere with the portraits of the founders again. They would take their rightful place in the most magnificent room Hogwarts had to offer, and the Great Hall to him was a magnificent splendour that would never diminish over time.

The spell was cast, and it would last forever, as the name itself indicated, permanent.

"There," Harry said, stepping back, chuckling a little thinking of the others reactions, oh how he wished he would be there.

"Mr. Potter!" Filius squeaked out in surprise, the small wizard was standing at the doors, his luggage floating behind him quite shocked to see a student at Hogwarts it wasn't done very often.

"Professor," Harry said giving him a single nod.

Filius glanced at Severus before returning his attention to Harry; he had grown quite a bit over the summer holidays. "I see you've had a considerable growth spurt!"

Harry blinked, "Yes, Professor," he replied, it was the one thing that couldn't be covered by a glamour; height couldn't be changed no matter what you tried. He was however, surprised that someone had noticed, but when you were as small as his Charms professor he guessed that he would notice it first and foremost.

"I hope you had a quiet summer, Severus, I shall see you at the feast tonight," Filius managed to collect himself, he was deeply curious as to why Harry was there.

"You as well, Filius," Severus replied with genuine kindness. He was one of the few teachers here at Hogwarts Severus actually liked and could have spirited debates with.

"Is Albus in his office?" Filius queried, "I have a few things I need to discuss before the students come!" he spoke cheerfully as always.

Filius didn't miss the glance Severus and Harry shared, which made him feel a little bit on edge, evidently something had happened.

"Where exactly did you go this summer, Filius?" Severus questioned him, suppressing his amusement, his lips twitching only marginally.

"With the tournament, Russia and America for most part, why?" Filius enquired, dead flashing over his face. "I am not going to like this am I?"

"I think its best you speak with Minerva, you'll find her in her office," Severus informed him. "Her office in the Headmistress' office."

"I see," Filius sighed, wondering what the Headmaster had done this time to get Lucius Malfoy's hackles raised enough to have him suspended again.

"How did you do this year?" Severus asked just as Filius was turning to leave.

"I had a good tournament, second place this year," he said proudly, "Now if you'll excuse me I want to get up to date before the students arrive…" so he had at least a few hours to compose himself.

"Indeed," Severus nodded his understanding and with that Filius left the Great Hall, his things still floating behind him. Or more accurately, above him, since he was short.

"He noticed the change in my height?" Harry muttered incredulously, shaking his head.

"He's very observant, probably the most observant teacher next to me," Severus told him, he hadn't been surprised by his colleagues words. Nor would he be surprised if Filius realized Harry was wearing a glamour, and quite quickly too. Thankfully he knew Filius was very discreet about that sort of thing and wouldn't get Harry into trouble.

"So will he realize…" Harry trailed off but he knew Sev would understand.

"Perhaps," Severus admitted, "It looks as though they aren't coming back any time soon, lets go," giving another glance to the portrait before he stepped down and away from the teachers table. The magic in the portraits allowed the people in the frames be pulled to the other frames, so it wasn't as if the founders could get 'lost' trying to find the chamber, although the thought did amuse him so.

"It sucks that I wont be there to see their reactions," Harry admitted, almost pouting but he was definitely too old for things like that.

Severus chuckled dryly, "I'll let you see the memory in my pensive," he promised his bonded.

"Brilliant," Harry said excitedly. Severus had been in a stunned silence for ages afterwards, while Harry had been quite happy to talk to him. Harry couldn't blame him; he'd been revering Salazar Slytherin for decades, while he'd only been aware of his existence for what? Six years at that point. He'd only vaguely been aware of them, he'd never really read upon them, knew anything about them, other than the fact Godric had a sword and Salazar was a parselmouth that had been as far as his knowledge went. The teachers here were probably the same as Sev; he hadn't had quite the opportunity to see Sev either, since he'd been temporarily sidetracked.

 

Harry bounced impatiently as the Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmeade, his green eyes glancing at each window that passed wondering which one his friends were in. They knew he was here, so he didn't have to worry about them leaving for the coaches without him. He waved to everyone who said hello to him as they passed, ignored the sneers and snide remarks the seventh year Slytherin's made.

"Harry!" Hermione called, peering out of end cart, waving him in her direction as she levitated her trunk beside her.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Harry called, as he made his way through everyone, which wasn't as easy as it looked since they were all lined up for the coaches.

"He's coming," Hermione replied, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry grinned, he was glad to see them, it felt like forever since he'd seen them last.

"Are you the new Head boy?" Hermione asked, giving him a look.

"How did you know?" Harry blurted out in surprise. He had decided to just accept both the Head Boy responsibilities and Quidditch Captaincy. With everything he felt as if it was probably best, Minerva had enough on her plate without him throwing the badges back at her. Crap, he just thought of her as Minerva, Severus was rubbing off on him. He better not do it in class or he was done for, probably lose a hundred points if he dared to call her by her first name. Oh wait, he wouldn't have class with her, well that was only a small relief.

"Well it was pretty obvious, the Head Boy didn't come to the compartment, and I suspected it was you twenty minutes into the ride." Hermione shrugged.

"How did Ron take not being the Head Boy?" Harry enquired.

"He knew he wouldn't get it," Hermione laughed a little, "He doesn't want that sort of responsibility, not on top of N.E.W.T's too."

"Yeah," Harry said with a tense grin.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione commented, as they began moving wanting to catch a coach.

"Not here," Harry said right away, honestly he hadn't wanted to tell her in a court room filled with people, why would he want to tell her here amongst the nosiest people on the planet?

"Alright, when?" Hermione queried, as she got her trunk onto the coach, looking behind her for any sign of Ron, his red hair quickly gave him away as he ran over to them, dragging his trunk with him instead of levitating it.

"Why don't you and Ron join me in my new room? I've not even seen it yet!" Harry suggested, Merlin he'd missed his friends, but he was anxious about how they would take his bonding. He didn't want to have to choose between them.

"We'll Ron and I will be in mine most of the time," Hermione said, her cheeks tinged red when she realised what she'd practically admitted.

"How far away are the rooms?" Harry queried, not even blinking at what Hermione said, he'd suspected they'd do that the dorms were too crowded after all.

"Just down the corridor from each other," Hermione informed him, just as Ron finally barged into the coach.

"Hey," Ron said, grinning at them, "Sorry about that, I was with Ginny she's not been feeling well mum asked me to keep an eye on her." despite the turmoil the family was in Weasley's stuck together, so he looked after her however reluctantly.

"How is she now?" Hermione asked merely out of politeness.

"She's with her friends," Ron shrugged, "She's been feeling sick; they're taking her to the hospital wing when they get to Hogwarts."

"Ah, well Poppy will make sure she's fine," Hermione replied.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ron asked eager to change the subject.

"Just to meet up Harry in the Head Boy suite later," Hermione commented, "He has something he wanted to tell us."

"Well what is it?" Ron asked, as always impatient.

"Later, it's not something I want anyone to overhear." Harry explained, "Please." he added knowing Ron would sulk.

Ron sighed, "Oh, all right then,"

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said, knowing how hard it was for him, he was growing up, and for that Harry was glad, since he was two years older than Ron now, he didn't want to get into it regarding childish things. "You won't have long to wait," and he also hoped Ron accepted this, he didn't care if Ron and Severus never got on but as long as he could accept the bonding…Merlin it would take a miracle he knew, but he didn't want to have to chose.

"Think we'll have a quiet year?" Hermione asked hopeful.

Harry burst into peels of laughter, wordlessly shaking his head, no, hell no; there was no way Voldemort wouldn't attack.

Ron grinned at Harry's merriment, he didn't laugh like that often it was nice to see. It was rather infectious, but he'd already been amused by what his girlfriend had said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hermione sighed morosely, trying to stop her lips from twitching, Harry had changed, he was different, she wondered what had caused it, would it be what they were finding out tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about ending Haunted Jaded Eyes at the beginning of the new school year (here actually), just like the old version but it feels very unfinished and I really don't like my stories to go that way anymore, so I think i'll continue it until the end of seventh year at least what do you guys think? Will Rowena's prediction come true? will Harry be pregnant and disappear into the chamber for a while to have the baby? will that give him the fierce need to protect that sees him defeating Voldemort? Or will Severus be enough for that with his friends backing him up? Will Ron and Hermione accept Harry's bonded or will they fight for a while before realising how they were being or will they support him despite the fact they think he made a mistake? Vowing to be there for him no matter of the outcome with his bonded? will Hermione and Ron go into the chamber with him this time? R&R please


	41. Chapter 41

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 41

"Severus, do you have a minute? There's something I would like to discuss with you." Filius told the stoic Potions Professor, staring up at Severus, "My office?" he suggested, with that the smaller wizard began to move around the teachers and through the Great Hall, the students had already left and the teachers were just getting ready to do their nightlight rounds before they were back to a normal routine of teaching students once more.

Severus curiously followed his colleague, wondering what on earth he could need to discuss with him so urgently. For such a small wizard he couldn't half move quickly, Severus thought to himself wryly, as he matched his strides keeping up with Filius. Filius' office was on the west side of the third floor, two doors from his classroom in actual fact and two levels below Ravenclaws common room. His office and quarters were located in an optimal position so he could get to the common room quickly if there was any need for it.

Severus curiosity turned to caution as Filius closed his door and proceeded to place quite a few safety measures on his office. One to prevent any eavesdropping devices from working, another to stop any recording equipment, another to silence the room so nobody could hear them and one to keep his door closed no matter who tried to get in. Severus atomically had his wand in his hand, watching Filius with suspicion, never in all his years of conversations with Filius had he gone to such lengths. He wasn't paranoid, or at least he hadn't been thought Severus, relaxing only a little when the wizard ignored his reaction and sat down his fingers interlocked as he gazed pensively, trying to figure out the best way to broach a topic he felt was obviously hard.

"Well? Spit it out," Severus stated, sitting opposite Filius getting impatient with the continued silence, it was highly unnerving.

"What is going on between you and Harry Potter, Severus?" Filius asked, his eyes clouded with confusion, he knew something was happening he just didn't know what.

"Meaning?" Severus asked stiffly, he'd evidently underestimated Filius a little, he'd known Filius was smarter than anyone gave him credit for but what could he know?

"I can't explain it completely," Filius huffed in agitation, he wasn't used to that either.

Severus' lips twitched; no it wasn't something even Filius would think up.

"It is not amusing, Severus!" Filius exclaimed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Then explain what you do know for a fact," Severus finally relented and said, taking pity on his long time colleague.

"Mr. Potter has somehow gone through his inheritance, something that only happens after someone turns seventeen, there is no short circuiting the process, not unless a new spell has been invented, his powers have grown exponentially and only over a summer, something which is impossible, he has the magic of a twenty year old wizard who casts a lot of magic." Filius calmed marginally and explained everything in a rational manner. "He also has some very complex glamour on; I've never seen anything quite like it. To top it all off? You're both bonded, you have his magic on you, and he in turn has your magic on him. Your own magic has increased marginally, you were both quite near equally matched in powers, now it's evenly matched."

Severus arched an eyebrow, definitely underestimated him, how on earth had he figured all this out in such a short amount of time? Obvious Filius was keeping some whopping secrets to himself as well, which he was growing curious about he'd admit.

"There's only one person I can think of who has gone through this in a remotely similar manner." Filius added thoughtfully.

Severus sat up straighter, "And who might that be?" staring intently at Filius.

"Hermione Granger of course," Filius explained.

"The time-turner," Severus said nodding his understanding.

"Yes, her magic grew twice as stronger in the year where it would have taken two. She also went through her inheritance sooner; technically speaking her tracer should have been removed sooner since she was already seventeen." Filius explained. A whole year of using a time turner potentially eight hours a day, depending on how many classes were doubled, he wasn't aware of how many classes that had been doubled for the thirteen year old. She was a Gryffindor and he hadn't approved her usage of one. In fact only Dumbledore and Minerva had, the rest had been most vehemently against the idea of a child using such a dangerous item to go back in time for such a frivolous reason as taking extra classes. They'd been ignored as always, and Dumbledore had ensured Miss. Granger had what she wanted.

"And how exactly can you see magical cores?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He was almost one hundred percent nobody knew, especially not Dumbledore. Such a gift would have been used to the maximum, especially by a wizard who used people. Perhaps Filius understood Dumbledore's character and decided against putting it on his resume when he applied for the job.

"What do you know of my ancestry?" Filius asked, wondering if Severus knew or not.

Severus frowned, now that was definitely not the subject he'd suspected to be brought up.

"You won't offend me with your guesses, Severus, I am asking. Believe me I've heard them all." Filius added giving a small smirk to the wizard sitting opposite him. He knew out of all the people in the magical world, Severus would keep it quiet, he was just that sort of wizard.

"Many students including myself when I was younger conceded the possibility that you might be part-elf, either that or had elf blood in your family line." Severus said slowly, he had in the past considered the possibility but he'd been eleven years old, it hadn't been something he'd thought on for such a long time.

"Correct size, different creature," Filius said, knowing he didn't need to say anything further for Severus to join the dots, he was one of the most intelligent men he'd come across. An intelligent man who had been through a lot and made a few bad decisions with logical reasoning's he'd liked at the time.

"A goblin," Severus said almost immediately as he joined the dots, goblins had the ability to see magic. Most assumed the wards surrounding Gringotts were the reason they seemed so smart and able to detect when someone wasn't themselves, but it just wasn't true. Something he had figured out quite accidentally, well not so accidentally, he had been curious about the wards Gringotts had up and cast a spell to see, the only ones on the building were actually security wards.

"Yes," Filius nodded, and he had many abilities that he wouldn't have otherwise due to his goblin ancestry, and he didn't see it as a hardship, he saw it as a gift.

"And Dumbledore didn't know?" Severus asked doubt coating his voice.

"Oh he knew," Filius said quickly, "He just wasn't aware of my abilities, I do not like to broadcast them,"

"Yes, but why?" Severus enquired, his gaze solemn and intense, he honestly wanted to know why Filius would hide his abilities it wasn't something people tended to do.

"As you know the goblins distrust Dumbledore, with good reason it appears now," Filius sighed, "A relative of mine attended school with Dumbledore, and they knew what he was like. How he surrounded himself with those who were magically gifted all the while helping those who were…let's just say not popular and magically weak gathering reverence as he went along. I grew up reading books that showed Dumbledore as this brilliant man but on the other hand my family disliked him. They weren't impressed with my desire to join the Hogwarts faculty let me tell you. I continued to see those two sides even as I worked here; it's why I tended to take a backseat, refusing to join the order."

"I wouldn't blame your family for hating Dumbledore, he promised for years to change the laws on creatures, yet he never did, not a single legislation, the only good thing he ever did, if it could be considered good, was let one werewolf attend Hogwarts and later become employed." Severus conceded, seeing their point of view. So Filius wasn't in complete shock over what had happened to Dumbledore then, and his insistence of not joining the order despite how beneficial he would have been made sense. And he would have been beneficial, even without knowing he could see magic, he was one of the best duellers in the world. He proved it every year, working in the duelling champion circuits.

Filius just smiled in amusement, he'd heard it all before from his family. "You always seemed very close to Dumbledore, Severus, I have a feeling that you aren't exactly reeling from the information that's poured out." Filius said thoughtfully, tapping a bell on his desk and almost immediately a tray of goodies and a pot of coffee and tea with all the extras was on the table. "You've either never trusted him one iota or you've had longer than us to process the information." he may have well known for quite some time before the trial.

"Two years," Severus confirmed Filius' suggestion.

Filius' eyes widened, "Two years?" he choked, closing his eyes and nodding, well that definitely explained everything strange about Harry's magic. "Ah, so the glamour is to hide Harry's age and no doubt sudden health?" which no doubt after two years he would look healthier than ever if Severus was involved. "But how? Even the duration of a summer isn't enough to have two years go by when using a time-turner." he did the math mentally again to make sure he was right, and of course he was.

"This is something that cannot get out," Severus warned.

"You have my word on a vow that anything discussed here tonight between us will remain so, so mote it be," Filius said, and the magic flared to life around them. It wasn't an official vow, but it was an oath and it had bound him to his word.

"Time bubble," Severus answered his voice unconsciously lowering at the forbidden magic.

Filius' eyes widened, "You created one?" such magic was damn near impossible to cast, all time bubbles had been destroyed, completely levelled and all books pertaining the subject had been taken and burnt by the Aurors back in the day. Only a few survived, kept within families and kept a grave secret in fear of it being taken away and them arrested. Filius wouldn't be surprised if there was one book hidden away in a vault in the Ministry; the Unspeakables surely had the 'right' to study all magic.

Severus shook his head, no he hadn't.

"Then there is still one in existence? That survived the Ministry's purge?" Filius was envious that Severus and Harry had been inside of it, the magic…its creation was a wondrous thing and for a Ravenclaw there was a thirst to see and examine it for himself.

"Where?" Filius asked mesmerised.

"Think it through," Severus said; pouring himself and Filius a coffee, knowing by now how Filius liked it, they had worked together for years after all.

"Well you rarely leave Hogwarts so I don't … Hogwarts? There's one here?" Filius asked when it clicked. "But where? Surely it would have been found by now…"

"Even now we do not know the entire ins and outs of Hogwarts, I'm sure only the founders have ever known every single nook and cranny of the school." Severus stated, the founders still hadn't returned to their portrait. Everyone had been curious about the appearance of a portrait in the Great Hall, since there were no other portraits there, but seeing as nothing was in it, that curiosity had waned pretty quickly.

"True, there are many places that we've been unable to find," Filius admitted, Rowena's study and many, many other places he wasn't interested in as the thought of finding Rowena Ravenclaw's study. They say all her scrolls and books were still somewhere within the school, untouched all those years. Spells she'd invented, journals detailing all her visions, maybe even a prophetic writing or two and all her things just waiting like treasure to be found. Filius had a feeling that Severus wouldn't disclose its location, and quite frankly Filius didn't blame him, he doubted he would either.

"Now that is putting it lightly," Severus answered, drinking his coffee, he would need to do his rounds soon, Harry was currently explaining everything to his friends, and he honestly didn't think they'd react well. It was going to be a difficult year for Harry, while his friends tried to come to terms with it all he believed. Mr. Weasley while he had grown up some, still had a lot to go through before becoming an adult; he was definitely going to be the more vocal one of the both.

"I would offer you something stronger, but it's a bad idea at the moment, we must get together at the weekend and truly celebrate your bonding, Severus," Filius firmly told him, knowing that he probably hadn't as of yet.

"Perhaps," Severus conceded.

"I have to admit I am stunned that you bonded with Harry, it's the last person in the world whom I would have guessed if I had only seen some sort of ring or cuff that's associated with a bonding and tried to work it out." Filius admitted, digging for more information now, and shamelessly so too. He knew it; both of them did as a matter of fact. Filius also knew Severus would never ever bond with someone out of necessity; no they definitely cared for one another deeply. Severus would never endure a bond for anything less than he loved someone, his reticent nature wouldn't allow someone into his personal space otherwise.

"Are you really digging for information on my love life, Filius?" Severus asked wryly, leaning back against the chair, his black eyes were actually gleaming with amusement.

"I know how private you are, Severus, I am merely curious as to how it came about," Filius admitted. "You have to know it will be on everyone's mind, a few might even be brave enough to ask outright." he didn't want the details he was just curious how it came about.

"You have to remember two years have passed for both of us, while a single summer has passed here," Severus answered, "In that time we learned a lot about each other, preconceived notions were shot to hell and we…began to care for one another." he said resolutely, determined not to say anything else.

"No, I simply meant how you managed to find this bubble and why you were both inside it?" Filius corrected Severus' assumption.

"Ah, well of course, it's an understandable question," Severus said, lips twitching remembering the early days. "Harry came to me when he realised nobody would give him training. He offered me something I couldn't quite turn down for help, a very rare and priceless potion ingredient. It started out as training and progressed from there."

"As long as you are both happy it definitely doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, but know I am happy for you, Severus," Filius said honestly. He'd always thought Severus would remain alone and that had saddened him, he hadn't let anyone in go figure if anyone could it would be Harry.

"Thank you," Severus replied, warmed by his declaration.

"I assume you are keeping it quiet?" Filius prompted, placing his empty cup on the table having drunk its contents.

"Yes, nobody knows, although Harry is telling his best friends right about now," Severus explained, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Filius letting it slip.

"Ah, well to be a fly on that wall," Filius chuckled, just imagining Ronald Weasley's reaction, for it was sure to be priceless. Just then a piece of parchment pinged into existence on his desk. He noticed it was from Poppy, who on earth could already be in the hospital wing? Opening the folded parchment his eyes widened in astonishment and his stomach did rebel a little at the thought.

"Problem?" Severus asked frowning seeing that it was obviously something concerning, judging by Filius' reaction.

"Mrs. Ginevra Dumbledore is pregnant," Filius said, using her appropriate title as it was on the paperwork. "She'll need to be excused from a few of my classes this year."

"And in none of mine," Severus pointed out his lips twitching slightly; something good had come out of it then.

"Only you would see the upside, Severus," Filius chuckled, "It's hard to believe that he would give her the potion to get her pregnant so soon. She's still in school, Azkaban or not it's truly dreadful, her school work is going to decline painfully." under the impression that Dumbledore HAD used a potion.

"Perhaps she wanted it over with?" Severus suggested, "Who knows what stipulations are in the contract, for all we know she had to get pregnant within the first year." nobody other than Dumbledore and the female Weasley/Dumbledore should know the contents of the contract perhaps even the Weasley parents. Magic always found a way to punish those who interfered with the purest magic one could achieve. What was certain was that Ginevra Weasley was a money grubbing child, who was now being forced to deal with magic called karma. Honestly if he didn't know the Weasley's were penniless he would have called her a spoilt brat.

"Perhaps, it's still a little concerning, she's barely passed her sixteenth birthday," Filius sighed shaking his head; it had been one hell of day was all he could say. Dumbledore had destroyed her life, her prospects, when he died she would never marry, nobody would want to marry her, she was a pariah by all social circles. He had noticed everyone avoiding her in Gryffindor except two of her closest friends, her earlier paleness was obvious now, but why was a mystery, she must have known she was pregnant - perhaps it was sickness? It was possible.

 

"Alright now will you tell us this mystery of yours?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting in the sitting area of Harry's rooms, which by the way was the mirror image of her own. In one door was the bathroom, the other was the bedroom, outside here was the sitting room, which was quite large and comfortable with a fireplace that was crackling merrily.

"Yes, don't keep us waiting, and it better be good," Ron said grinning in amusement.

"I need you to be with me on this," Harry said, his tone almost desperate, "I don't want to have to choose, and I don't want to endure you saying I've been duped or having to go through all the name calling."

Hermione gripped Ron's hand, knowing that Harry never dramatised things, if anything he did the exact opposite. This was obviously something big and Ron never did well when it came to big secrets or announcements. "Go on, Harry," Hermione said, squeezing Ron's hand in warning, she just prayed he kept a level head.

"I'm bonded," Harry told them, watching their reactions anxiously, knowing it was only going to get worse.

Ron choked in shock, staring blankly at Harry that was a hell of a commitment to make to someone at their age.

Hermione's eyes scanned Harry's wrists and fingers; she found no outward sign of any bonding. "You didn't bond properly?" she questioned, pointing towards his hands.

"We did," Harry explained, "We just haven't gotten around to getting a matching pieces, I don't want to do it until after the war."

"Well that's understandable," Hermione conceded, "But why have you been so secretive with us about it?"

"You've hardly been out of Hogwarts! Who could you have spent time with enough to develop feelings for?" Ron cried out, "Hermione, check him for a love potion will you?" he whispered to his girlfriend truly concerned for him.

"It's a teacher," Harry said, rolling his eyes at Ron's statement to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione groaned, leaning back her head hitting the couch with a thump.

"EW!" Ron grimaced, "Come on, you're having us on!" they were all old, really old.

"Ron… I… I finally have someone who cares about me for me, please don't ruin our friendship over this," Harry warned him, which caused Ron to sober up completely.

"But everyone here's really old, unless it's the new Transfiguration teacher?" Ron asked holding out hope.

"No," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"Whoever it is risks getting sacked for this, you're barely seventeen and they have to be at least ten years older than you and your teacher to boot…its unethical, even by wizarding standards. They'll believe you're being favoured and force you to stop taking that class or think you've been unfairly graded."

"Is that really you're only problem with the fact I'm bonded to a teacher, Mione?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione's face twisted as she thought about it, "If you are happy then…then I'll try to understand,"

"I'll hold you to that," Harry pointed out.

"This isn't the worst of it is it?" Ron said glumly, he was stalling so obviously the worst part would come next. Wincing as Hermione's grip tightened, bloody hell his woman was strong.

"It's Sev," Harry murmured quietly, cringing as he waited on the inevitable explosion.

"Wait Sev? As in Severus SNAPE!?" Ron shouted, trying to stand up only to be yanked back down his face going red. His best mate was bloody bonded to SNAPE?! Bloody hell, Harry he thought in dread.

"I love him, he loves me," Harry said, "He helped me more than I can explain, he doesn't care about the title of the Boy-Who-Lived, he cares about me, he knows my favourite foods, colours, knows more about me than anyone else except you guys. I'll even let you run all the tests you want, I'll even swear a vow that I was the one who asked him, I was the one who initiated it, and that I love him. He gets me; I'll never find that in someone else, especially not in anyone my age…"

"But Snape!" Ron whined, hating himself for it but bloody hell of all people Snape hadn't even crossed his mind, he would have preferred Professor McGonagall…no, Headmistress McGonagall now over Snape.

"You've only seen the teacher side of him, Ron, I've seen the man under the masks he wears, and he's under as much stress as I am with the war…maybe more so." Harry informed him calmly.

"But Snape?" Ron repeated himself.

Harry laughed, Ron was going to be fine, he would get over it, he wasn't roaring in anger and vowing never to talk to him again, and Harry took that as a very good sign. He was trying to understand and Harry was really happy about it.

"I think I understand what drew you both together, but it's only been how long?" Hermione asked aware of the time bubble.

"Two years," Harry confessed, removing his wand and letting the glamour drop.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelped seeing his best friend's real look for the first time.

"Two years?" Hermione whispered, gaping in shock.

"Yeah, I've been training a lot, a whole lot," Harry informed them, "I learned everything I need to take him on, I finally have a chance to survive this." his tone was filled with relief and both friends heard it.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sadly, she'd had no idea how concerned he was over that. She should have seen it, should have done something, anything, like help him train…continued the D.A or something, just anything to help. "I'm so sorry, I should have helped."

"I needed expert help," Harry said shaking his head, "You are good, but I needed someone who could show me how to truly duel, Voldemort has so much more experience than me…but Sev helped, he's given me a way to survive." Merlin, he was so glad they were at least accepting it on his behalf. Either that or it hadn't sunk in yet, maybe it was a bit of both.

"That's true," Hermione said, "Oh, did you hear the news?"

"News?" Harry asked, surprised by the abrupt change in subject.

"Yeah, Ginny's pregnant." Hermione said, "Can you believe it?" her education was completely ruined, and it was all she was going to have.

Harry winced, "How are your parents taking it?"

"They don't know yet," Ron grimaced, "They're being called in though, and Poppy is going to tell them, Ginny isn't happy at all."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, saying Ron's most favourite phrase.

"Yeah," Ron said glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes quite a few of you were right! Ginny is indeed pregnant I'm still conflicted on the idea of whether anyone finds out about the spells Dumbledore has on her...but I'm thinking they find out and she is still compelled to go and they can't do anything until they find the counters...OR they remain oblivious and when he dies so do the spells/potions on her...hmm tempting both ways :D Karma is a B***H :D I just wanted to write a story where things get turned on both of them :D especially Ginny! i just worry i would have to write them all feeling sorry for her if I do go for the big reveal! I hope Ron and Hermione's reactions were believable for how i made their characters in this story! thats not to say things will be easy though i'm going to enjoy writing how awkward they are haha! anyway there we go R&R please


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Ginny swallowed thickly, staring down at the letter from Madam Pomfrey, she was to make her way directly to the hospital wing where the conference was being held between the healer and her parents. They were going to be so angry again, not that they'd stopped being angry…they had just began to patch things up a little when Hogwarts started. In her other hand she held the document for spousal visitation right to visit Azkaban. She literally had no control over herself when she wrote to the clerk at the Ministry for a copy. Even in Azkaban she couldn't get away from him, he had ruined her life in more ways than one. The thought of going there and seeing him terrified her, he terrified her. To make matters worse, she had no new books or uniform for this year at Hogwarts. She had to get to Gringotts and get some money, she had to get something out of being married to Dumbledore and she swore she'd make Dumbledore pay for doing this to her if it was the last thing she did. If he thought she'd just totally roll over for him, then he didn't know her very well.

Sighing softly, she left Gryffindor common room, she had been hoping to see Harry and find out why Ron lied about Harry being gay. She didn't believe it, she had seen the way he looked at her, and he wanted her, just like all the other boys. Who were all avoiding her like she was diseased now. It was probably a good thing; she didn't want to think on what would happen if she slept with any of them. Even looking at a boy with a single lustful thought caused intense pain to radiate down her back.

The boys weren't the only ones avoiding her, everyone was, and only two friends had spoken to her, and agreed to keep an eye on her when Ron asked. She hadn't wanted him to leave; she wanted someone who cared nearby. Her friends had asked her dozens of questions about Dumbledore, things she couldn't answer - literally. When it became obvious she wasn't going to talk about it they grew bored, as soon as she was in the hospital wing they'd vanished. Only now was she beginning to realize just how truly lonely she was.

Ginny's face flushed red when everyone gave her a wide berth, with glaring disgusted eyes; she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shrieking at them. They needed to get over themselves and focus on their own boring lives! They had no right to judge her, she had done nothing wrong other than to try and make a life for herself, one worth living and not like her mother and father. Living in the Borrow of all things, it was nothing more than a chicken coop, just like Draco Malfoy liked to say to her and her brothers all the time.

Nonetheless she was very glad when the hospital wing came into view, to get away from the judgemental prying eyes of all the people within Hogwarts aged eleven and up. For all of a few moments before she realized who would be there in a few moments, if they weren't already. She was going to be blamed for something she hadn't done, and she couldn't tell them anything she couldn't tell them what a perverted disgusting insane sycophant Dumbledore was. Wincing in pain, she couldn't even think badly of him without feeling it, she had to look through the library and find whatever potion he'd forced upon her. This was completely unbearable. If she could figure out what it was, she could get it out of her system and reveal all.

"Ah, Mrs. Dumbledore, come take a seat your parents are on their way," Poppy said, gesturing her through to her office.

"Please don't call me that," Ginny grimaced, it made her remember the night she'd rather forget.

"That is your name," Poppy replied, but nonetheless gave her a sympathetic look.

"Call me Ginny, please," Ginny begged, as she followed the healer through to her office, looking around curiously, she'd never been there before. There was a large frame there, she wondered if it was a relative of Madam Pomfrey's or one that had been installed before she worked there.

Then before Ginny knew it, the Floo network in the healer's office was flaring brightly.

"You called for us, Poppy? Is everyone alright?" Molly asked, busy brushing the soot from her clothes, not seeing her daughter right away.

"What's happened?" Arthur asked, glancing at his daughter questioningly, she didn't meet his eyes, this was going to be a long meeting - he just had that feeling.

"Have a seat," Poppy said, sitting down herself, used to the awkwardness when it came to parents worrying or the silence due to fear and worry.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Molly demanded of her daughter as soon as she was sitting, clutching Arthur's hand tightly.

"Your daughter was violently sick on the train; Ronald was concerned and asked her friends to bring her up to see me." Poppy informed them, having to use her sons name so she knew which Mr. Weasley she was speaking about. "I did a basic scan and an explanation became apparent."

"She hasn't been sick before; if she's eaten something then we would all be sick surely?" Molly explained, worried that everyone was coming down with something. It couldn't be her food, her food was always thoroughly cooked, and no it must be something else.

Arthur closed his eyes, his posture one of complete defeat, he put the pieces together, and why Ginny was there and why Poppy was explaining. Ginny was obviously pregnant, she was sixteen what had she and Dumbledore been thinking? He should have put his foot down and refused her the potion to get her pregnant. There was nothing in the contract that said she had to get pregnant right away. There was absolutely no excuse for this.

"Molly, your daughter is pregnant," Poppy said, confirming Arthur's worst fears.

"No!" Molly cried out horrified, staring at her daughter as if she had never seen her before. "You silly girl! Why would you take the potion so quickly? You were meant to finish your Hogwarts education! It's all you have do you understand? It's all you have and we will never be able to afford private tutors to see you through your N.E.W.T's!"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny said, tears brimming in her eyes as hatred spun through her, her own mother didn't think twice? She actually thought she would get herself pregnant? She'd been having sex for years! She knew the spell to prevent herself getting pregnant for Merlin's sake, her dad taught it to her when she was eleven years old - as was customary for pureblood families when they were giving their son or daughter the talk before Hogwarts.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Ginevra," Arthur said sadly, still looking defeated. "You should have discussed this with us; you are far too young and obviously immature for this."

"How long will she be able to stay at Hogwarts?" Molly asked Poppy, twiddling with her apron anxiously. This wasn't the way she'd envisioned becoming a grandmother that was for sure.

"The teachers have already been informed, they will hand out the dates where her presence will be unsuitable in class, and she cannot attend any potion lessons, so her participation in that will have to be written and theory work." Poppy went on to explain, "It's during her third trimester that her magic usage should be kept at a minimum especially in case of it acting out. So as soon as she reaches her third trimester she will have to return home until the birth. Since I know you won't be able to afford St. Mungo's I am volunteering my services to care for your daughter and her child."

"Oh, thank you, Poppy," Molly said, lifting her hand and squeezing Poppy's her eyes conveying how grateful she was. She absolutely refused to take a penny of Dumbledore's money not even for that, she'd rather sell her precious family heirlooms than take a single Knut from him. She would get out Ginny and Ron's old baby things, they would be just fine. The clothes she could start knitting, her and Arthur would just have to save up for the essentials the baby would need, like bottles and dummies and the likes which couldn't be knitted or retrieved from storage. They were having trouble getting by, she felt as though her daughter was doing this to further punish them.

"It's absolutely no problem," Poppy said in sympathy, patting her hand back, she knew they wouldn't be able to get money together so soon for a healer to check the baby, not with all the problems they'd been facing lately. She also knew they were too proud to take any money from their children. They would need all the help they could get and she honestly didn't mind helping them.

"What about anti-nausea potions?" Molly said, speaking mostly to her husband.

"I'll see what I can do," Arthur admitted very quietly, but of course Poppy heard it was a small room.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll have the potions brewed for her," Poppy quickly interrupted.

"How?" Molly asked she was a healer, of small children; there would be no anti-nauseas potions here that are given to pregnant witches just the normal kind which Ginny most certainly couldn't get.

"Severus has never let me down in the past," Poppy admitted, she gave extra potions to those in serious need of it, a healer she knew in Knockturn Alley, even sometimes asked Severus to brew a cauldron full if someone was in desperate need. She always said she'd pay him for his time, but he never accepted the money. For brewing the potions of course, since the ingredients were from the store cupboard, which usually discarded dozens upon dozens of unused ingredients that were no longer usable.

"He won't mind?" Arthur asked, looking relieved. Buying even a single week's worth of those potions would have left them with nothing until his pay day.

"I'm sure he won't," Poppy replied, ignoring the snort that came from Ginny, finding it highly insulting but she was used to the student's ways when it came to Severus. They were truly ignorant on how protective he was of his students.

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully, still feeling like a failure that he couldn't prove his family with the basic things, it wasn't a new feeling either, he was pretty much used to it. He would have been happy to stop at two children, but his wife had wanted a daughter, a big family and he could never deny her, and she in the end got the daughter they both wanted, who was turning out to be more trouble than all their boys combined.

"Shall I leave you to have a private talk?" Poppy offered them.

"No," Arthur shook his head immediately; he couldn't talk to his daughter right now, not the way he was feeling, perhaps when he and Molly had digested the news properly. "No, we have to go." he added lamely.

"Of course," Poppy said nodding seriously, seeing through the lie but also realizing that they needed time to come to terms with the latest blow life had delivered them. "Feel free to leave anytime you wish, if there are any more questions you need you know where to find me, and I don't just mean about the baby," Poppy added, offering Molly and Arthur someone to talk to about things.

Molly gave a small smile to Poppy before both of them were leaving through the Floo network without even a goodbye, it showed just how affected they were since both of them were usually very vocal during the beginning and end of any meeting no matter what it pertained.

Ginny simply watched them leave feeling bereft; despite everything she loved her parents and brothers very much. Even though they were ignoring her, she just knew things would go back to normal, everything always did. She just couldn't wait for this whole thing to blow over.

"You best get back to your dorm, Mrs. Dumbledore, you have a very short window before you're out after curfew," Poppy said after glancing at her watch. Once she had done so she exited her office and flicked out her wand and cleaned the hospital wing, sanitising it as she did every night before she retired for the evening. The same was done for the bathroom, there were a dozen showers and toilets in each stall, all cleaned as well, and since that was where there were a lot of germs festered.

Once her work was done, she noticed that Ginny was already gone, which meant she could lock down for the evening. A spell was cast so she knew if anyone needed her; once it was done she gratefully made her way to her quarters.

Harry was very surprisingly one of the first people up the next day, he wandered into the empty Great Hall with a shark eating grin. All the while causing his teachers to speculate what on earth was going on, they'd never seen Harry act that way and they were all curious. He simply had the cat that ate the canary expression on his face.

"It is disconcerting isn't it?" Minerva said, "He truly is his father's son,"

"Now, now Minerva, just because he's grinning it does not mean he's like James," Filius admonished, "If you'll remember Lily used to get like that as well." he felt the need to point out.

"That she did," Severus replied, and he was having a hard time keeping a smirk of his own absent from his face. Harry was waiting on pins and needles for the founders to make their appearance. He seemed well rested though that was good, Harry had gotten used to having someone (him) there for him at night if he had nightmares, which were admittedly happening less and less during their time in the chamber but they still happened. He had missed him a great deal last night, more than he had anticipated and a lot more than he would ever admit.

"What on earth is going on here!" was yelled so loudly that the teachers jumped in fright, some even squeaking which they would deny to their dying breath.

Salazar Slytherin had finally made an appearance.

Harry fell off the bench from laughing so hard.

"Mr. Potter I trust you have an explanation for this?" Minerva stated standing up, lips pursed as she stared at him in disappointment, very grateful for her concealing nature of her robes at this very moment. So he was the one responsible for putting the portrait there, she had been grilling all the House-elves over this. To say she was extremely unhappy was putting it mildly.

"Mr. Potter was just following my orders," Salazar said haughtily, giving the screeching harpy a glare.

"And just who might you be?" Minerva demanded as she turned around.

"Lord Salazar Slytherin," Salazar informed her sternly, so far he wasn't satisfied with this new Headmistress.

Minerva and the other teachers with the obvious exception of Severus promptly found their jaws unhinged, as they stared at the portrait utterly stunned.

"I…I…I…I…" Minerva mumbled, trying to find something to say - anything.

"My I ask why you haven't you made an appearance before now? Lord Slytherin?" the Hufflepuff Head of House, Sprout asked with reverence and awe. Yes she was a Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean she wasn't in awe at seeing one of the founders of Hogwarts before her. Wondering if this was the first time since their death or if it was the first time anyone could remember in recent times.

Salazar's gaze shifted towards Sprout and his eyes gleamed with approval, at least the old ways and respect weren't completely forgotten. He was extremely glad to hear it, although he wished the Headmistress would be a little more respectful running his school. "Dumbledore banished us, we have been lain forgotten for a very long time as our world declined," he stated, his tone filled with disappointment.

"But he only took over as Headmaster…" Minerva protested, or tried to at the very least.

"He was not a Headmaster at the time, he was a student within Hogwarts walls," Salazar cut her off in annoyance, he would have been rather proud of the sneakiness Dumbledore showed if it hadn't affected him and the others for so long. It was a move he could see himself making, or as Harry would say a Slytherin move to make. A once proud name reduced to someone being sly and devious, or worse doing something wrong. It pained him immensely, or used to until Harry pointed out the name was remembered, when it could have been nothing but a blot in a book. He had to concede defeat on that, it was very true.

"Now, Salazar, no need to be so unpleasant," Rowena chided causing Filius to squeak in astonishment, and almost pass out. "Ah, you must be the head of my house, Filius Flitwick it's very nice to meet you." and that did it, Filius passed out in shock.

"Harry what on earth is going on?" Hermione asked, perturbed by the teachers actions as she walked into the Great Hall. Quite a few others were just behind her, all wandering to their own tables, but remained standing, craning their necks to see what had got the teachers into frenzy.

"Bloody hell, Mione," Harry muttered turning around, she had surprised him.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently, noticing the portrait which she could just make out over their heads.

"It's the founders of Hogwarts," Harry informed her, amusement still thrumming through him at their reactions; he'd never seen them so utterly stunned. He wondered if they would react the same or even more shockingly when they learned about his and Sev's bonding.

"What is?" Hermione asked confused, it didn't immediately click even for the brightest witch of their generation. After all she had a tendency to believe what she read, and she had read there were no surviving portraits of the founders of Hogwarts.

"They are talking to the founders of Hogwarts, they're in that portrait over there," Harry explained calmly, and he was calm, he was actually enjoying himself, he'd had Rowena, Helga, Salazar and Godric to himself for two years, it was time for the other students to be enlightened too. What the founders would tell them would turn their world upside down as well as their beliefs. Heck they might just be lucky enough to save some of the Slytherin's from making the worst mistake of their lives by taking the mark.

"What?!" Hermione croaked out, her brown eyes astonishingly large as she stared at Harry then at the teacher's heads then back again. The urge to make her way to the Head table and see for herself was strong - she had so many questions suddenly rattling around in her head.

"I know, look at the teachers faces," Harry chortled, he observed that many of the students were now in and gossiping with each other, had they heard what he said or just speculating? Professor Flitwick had been revived by Sev, he knew because he could feel his magic.

"Is it really them?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, it's really them," Harry nodded.

"It's really who?" Seamus asked, standing beside him was Ron, Neville and Dean, they'd all obviously come down to dinner together.

"It's the founder's portrait, it's been found at long last!" Hermione told them breathlessly.

"You're joking!" Ron blurted surprised, "Bloody hell!"

"Where do you think they were?" Dean questioned still looking over at the teachers table by leaning on the bench.

"Down at the bowels of Hogwarts, we passed them, it was right next to the fire trap in our first year," Harry told Hermione, "To think they were right there and we didn't even notice."

"Man, Godric Gryffindor is over there," Ron said, "Merlin…"

"Yup," Harry said, sniggering softly before reclaiming his seat, not as interested as everyone else for obvious reasons.

"Do you think the teachers will let us talk to them?" Hermione asked reluctantly taking her seat.

"They aren't here all the time, so I can't see why you won't get a chance to talk to them, maybe after dinner? Or after lunch," Harry suggested, after breakfast the students were first to leave, but lunch was quieter, not all the teachers attended and not for as long as the students so lunch was in fact the optimal time to talk to them if someone wanted to. Glancing in confusion at their sudden tense bodies and grim faces.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said, standing behind him.

Well that explained it thought Harry wryly, feeling anger pouring through the bond before it tapered off, Sev was still furious with her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked icily, she should just be grateful she was in a public setting really.

"I think we should talk…don't you?" Ginny said after gathering her courage.

"I don't think we have anything we could possibly discuss," Harry stated sharply.

Ron coughed, not because of the way Harry was talking to his sister, in fact she probably deserved worse, but because Harry sounded so much like Snape that it was disconcerting to say the least. He grinned sheepishly at Harry when he turned to stare at him, probably trying to figure out why he'd coughed so suddenly without reason.

"Surely you can spare a few minutes? Just to listen at least?" Ginny begged looking pitifully at Harry, as everyone began to file in for breakfast. Looking stuck between wanting to watch the teachers or Ginny making a fool of herself. They were all painfully aware of Harry's temper, and wondered if he was going to lose it, he certainly looked like he might.

"You should go before you make things worse, Ginny," Hermione urged the sixteen year pregnant teenager. "It's not just you you're looking after now, you have a baby on the way that needs you to remain calm."

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered horrified, looking around the hall, and like wildfire the news was going around the students, all whispering to one another until every single student there knew what Hermione had just said.

"Go," Hermione stated, trying to protect Ginny from all the truth Harry would lay bare at her feet and he would have no qualms about doing it here in the Great Hall in front of everyone and making it ten times worse for the girl.

"Come on, Ginny," Ron said, grabbing her arm and guiding her away from Harry to sit at her own seat, which by the way was caused the others to move down further away from her. Ron grimaced, feeling a little sorry for his sister, before he straightening up and moved back towards his own year group and sat down next to Hermione and Harry.

Ginny however was determined to talk to Harry, sort things out; she was so sure if Harry came around the others would too. That would lead to things getting back to normal even sooner. If her friends saw that Harry didn't blame her, well the others would realize she was blameless too. Seeing the Head boy badge on him, she realised she'd have her opportunity, she knew where they were, and she'd been in them just last year. Her trysts weren't sorely with the Gryffindors after all.

"Are you going to help the first years to their classes, Harry?" Hermione enquired, her head girl badge shining brightly on her uniform.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry shrugged, at least that meant the first years would all get to their classes on time. "That reminds me, Ron would you help me with the Quidditch stuff?"

"What like co-captain?" Ron asked surprised, so much so that he didn't immediately dig into the food that appeared for them. Ignoring the word 'stuff' Quidditch wasn't stuff.

"Yes," Harry agreed seeing no problem with that. While he was paroling the halls and that Ron could deal with getting the team sorted. It would definitely take a lot of his plate, he still wasn't sure he wanted to waste his time with Quidditch this year, but he did like flying so he was going to see how it went. He might even just give the captaincy to Ron and just be the flier; again he would just see how it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the much needed confrontation between Ginny and Harry will soon happen :D 42 chapters in the making lol so is there anything in particular you want to hear Harry tell her? garanteed i'll forget a few things and never find a way to write it in :D will Harry be the one to figure out what Dumbledore has gone in that instance or will it be Filius himself since he is known for reading changes in magic? or will he put it down to her being pregnant? will it be after the baby is born he will realize he's wrong? hmm so many ways i can see this going its so fun to write when they're like that for sure! R&R please!


	43. Chapter 43

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 43

Harry quietly snuck out of Severus' quarters, his cloak wrapped tightly around himself to keep him from being seen. To top it off he had a silencing spell woven around his legs to prevent any sound from coming out, mostly the sound of his feet obviously. It was still a bit early, breakfast wouldn't be served for at least half an hour, it gave him enough time to go up to his new rooms, which he hadn't spent any time in yet, and shower and get a change of clothes. Normally absolutely everyone would still be sleeping, it was half six in the morning, but one glance at the marauders map proved him completely wrong. There were huge amount of clusters of dots moving around the Great Hall; Harry should have expected it really how often does one get a chance to talk to the founders of Hogwarts? Harry cursed inwardly and pressed himself against the wall as a group of what Harry suspected to be…third year Slytherin's came around the corner, completely forgetting that he was a Head Boy and had every right to be wherever he wanted when he wanted.

"Can you believe what Salazar Slytherin said to that Mudblood?" Braddock said in half reverence half in utter disgust.

"I don't want to say he's wrong, but he's wrong," Astoria Greengrass proclaimed, her head jutted up in frustrated annoyance. She couldn't believe what Salazar Slytherin had said.

"He has to be! He wanted to be rid of those filthy Mudblood's, he's probably just been warned to play nice or get set on fire!" Pritchard insisted, trying to come up with an excuse as to why his hero would utter such disdainful words. He didn't want them dead; he just hadn't wanted them to attend Hogwarts due to something that happened back in his time! Such poppycock, it completely destroyed everything his father had told him and he was going to write home and get an answer.

"I don't think you can set fire to portraits that old," Braddock admitted, scowling petulantly. "That and it's probably harnessed to Hogwarts itself,"

"There had to be a reason he's defending them!" Astoria protested a shudder of disgust crawling up her spine just remembering the words that spilled from Salazar Slytherin of all people.

Harry unconsciously relaxed as the group finally passed his hiding spot sighing in relief, ruefully shaking his head, realizing as Head Boy he could be down there whenever he wanted although the invisibility cloak kind of gave away the fact that he was up to something not exactly duties wise. So the Slytherin's were in denial about Salazar's words, he wondered if they'd remain that way or if it was just the shock of the situation talking? It had taken him a while to warm up due to his own belief's mind so it could be. He wondered if Salazar would be considered a traitor to his own house by the end of the night. The notion did cause him to snort in amusement as he began walking again, made quick work of the stairs and peered into the Great Hall and grinned, they were pushing and shoving at each other in an attempt to get their questions answered. He waited a few moments, suspecting that Godric would put a stop to it, a large smile spread out on his face when he heard his booming voice halting the student's words.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he boomed, his annoyance obvious, and the students all at once fell silent.

Sniggering quietly, Harry reluctantly backed out, he probably should have just showered at Sev's and got Dobby to go for a change of clothes, but oh well, there was no point to shoulda, coulda woulda now. He would just need to keep it in mind for tonight and all other nights he was down there. He slept better when he was with Sev, his nights weren't plagued with nightmares, and somehow he kept them at bay. It wasn't as if he was missing anything, the others were probably just asking all the most boring inane questions possible. Unsurprisingly both Hermione and Ron were amongst the others there, right at the front in fact.

Two staircases up, Harry veered off towards his rooms, the Head boy and girl rooms were on the third floor. It made things more equal for each of the students that were chosen, three floors below Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower and of course three levels up from the dungeons. The best part about it was the fact he'd been able to choose his own password, and he had, and guaranteed nobody would ever get in even if they tried. Removing his invisibility cloak, he bundled it up under his arm, ready for that shower.

"Basilisk," Harry hissed out as he approached the portrait, he had changed the portrait to that of one with snakes, so he could actually use Parseltongue, thanks to Salazar revealing how to remove the portrait and activate it so he could use it. It clicked open for him, and Harry entered and closed it behind him. He looked around curiously; the large living area was done in green, who had been the last Head Boy? Percy then…he was drawing blank, he assumed it was a Slytherin judging by the décor, but Harry had no intentions of changing it, he kind of liked it, although it would probably shock Ron and Hermione at first. He flung his cloak onto the couch.

Moving forward he opened one of the doors and found a large bathroom that put the Prefects bathroom to shame. One massive tub (that was truthfully bigger than a swimming pool), a large see through glass shower stall/shower and to his right next to a toilet. He stared longingly at the tub, now he would have loved nothing more than to fill it up and bathe. Unfortunately he was down to twenty minutes before he would need to be down for breakfast and then to class for the first lesson of the year.

Sighing grudgingly he moved towards the showers, stripping as he went, until he stepped into the shower and moved aside and put it on, letting the water warm up before he stepped under the spray. Remembering he had not had a chance to unpack anything, he wordlessly summoned his shower bag, opening the glass shower door in the process not wishing to shatter it with him in it, he had acquired decent shower things this year, and he hadn't had to buy what he could with the remains of his money. Or rather Dobby had gone out and purchased them, he hated using Dobby for everything but the House-elf truly loved doing things for him, he could clearly see that.

Harry opened the zip and brought them all out, putting them into their allotted slots, he wasn't going to have to pack them up every shower anymore. He dropped the bag, which only had his deodorant in it, outside the shower and quickly cleaned himself efficiently before stepping out and grabbing a towel from the rail, wrapping it around himself, he picked up the bag and moved out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him failing to realize his clothes were no longer in their discarded spots and made his way to the only other door knowing it was his bedroom.

He smiled when he noticed his uniform laid out for him, it seemed as if Dobby was already at work. Drying himself off, spending more time on his hair than anything else, spelling it straight he tied it up, and put his uniform on, and noticing that the Head Boy badge was gleaming on his lapel. Stepping in front of the mirror before regretfully applying a glamour (that couldn't be removed by anyone other than the castor), concealing his age, his better health and his bonded ring, which he had been given last night, it was elegant and simple, just typical Severus and he wouldn't want him any other way. The absolute proof that he and Sev were bonded, he wouldn't need to feel through the bond to know, there was evidence now on his ring finger where it would stay.

Giving the map another glance as he picked up his bag which was spelled so it was light weight and held all his books for this year. That way he wouldn't receive his timetable then have to rush up to his dorm and grab what books he needed; Hermione wouldn't need to either come to that she'd been doing it since fifth year, not that he or Ron had noticed at first.

By the time he returned to the Great Hall his bonded and the rest of the teachers were present and his fellow students were all sitting down eating breakfast. Harry ambled over to join his friends; the smell of breakfast was making him exceedingly hungry. Then the same look appeared on his friends faces again as it had last night, added in with utter exasperation just as he was about to swing his leg over the bench. It was the only clue he needed to know that Ginny was once again about to bother him, a hand pressed down on his shoulder and he shrugged it off in annoyance.

"Go away, Ginny, we have nothing to discuss," Harry said through gritted teeth, and that was his good mood blown to smithereens. All the sex in the world would never enable him to stand in the same room as Ginny and talk to her without being worked up.

"Where have you been? You weren't in the Head Boy's rooms last night!" Ginny declared, "I waited outside all night to talk to you!" trying to guess the password for hours too, so she could at least sit inside and wait on him. Unfortunately she'd had absolutely no luck on that front, eventually exhaustion had gotten the better of her in the early hours of the morning and she'd returned to her dorm.

"What does it have to do with you?" he spat furiously, "I've told you I don't want to talk to you so you better leave well enough alone!"

"Ginny," Hermione and Ron warned her in sync, both sets of brown eyes warning her that she was pushing her luck with Harry. After what she had done to him, they were quite honestly astonished that she would approach Harry never mind nose into his business. Worse still say it where everyone could hear her.

"I won't!" Ginny insisted, "You can't blame me for what happened, Harry," her eyes becoming doleful and pleading. "It wasn't my fault."

The sound of Harry gritting his teeth in the dead silent Great Hall made many people cringe outright in disgust or shiver. "I've seen the original contract that you signed Ginny!" Harry roared furiously, standing up, years of suppressed frustration (for him anyway due to the chamber) coming to the surface. Turning swiftly to face the surprised girl who took a step back, awareness of his power and close proximity to her as well as healthy dose of fear for him. He wasn't the same boy she knew, the Harry she knew had only ever raised his voice once, just once while at Grimmauld Place before his fifth year. "You're a pureblood! Ron was the one to tell me about reading contracts before signing anything so it means you knew as well! Don't try and fob me off by saying you trusted them and signed it unknowingly I'm not an idiot!"

"And how dare you try to pry into my personal life after what you've done? What I do is solely up to me! You'll stay away from me if you know what's good for you!" he added with deceptive mildness as he calmed marginally. Realizing they were in the Great Hall, he didn't want to make a big spectacle - or rather more of one than that had already occurred.

"But I stuck by you, put my life on the line for you, I know you have feelings for me too, if we can just put the whole contract thing aside and start over just as friends…" Ginny said, wringing her hands like her mother did when she was incredibly anxious.

Ron groaned and slouched further into the bench, his hands cradling his head as he gave in to the despair and sadness. The urge to defend his sister was still there, she was still his sister, but on the other hand he knew, he knew she deserved it, she had to learn to stand up for herself and not just rely on her brothers which is exactly had had happened all her life. Fred and George especially had taken a lot of blame for the mischief Ginny had perpetrated during her childhood. She'd tried to trap his best friend, and he'd already let Harry down once…he refused to do it again…he just couldn't. Yet listening to this was awful, and the entire school was getting to hear this, and not just what had been published in the newspaper. It was infinitely ten times worse. He was grateful for the hand Hermione placed in comfort on his back. He was the only Weasley still in Hogwarts other than Ginny so he was the only one here to witness this - he doubted his brothers were going to be happy when he wrote home with news of this latest confrontation. Especially when their mum had already warned Ginny about going anywhere near Harry, for Harry's own sake.

"Life on the line?" Harry whispered incredulously, somehow it was heard by the entire hall regardless. "Life on the line?!" he said louder, "Are you forgetting you owe me a life debt Ginevra Dumbledore?" he hissed, a little too vindictively. "I almost died saving your damn life in your first year! And lets get a few things straight, I don't like you, I have never liked you, you were nothing more than my best friends little sister! I've never had more than a few minutes conversations with you! I went down there to stop Hogwarts closing and to stop Fred, George and Ron from losing a sister! I could see how devastated Ron was…that…that is why I went down!"

Ginny paled drastically, she had forgotten about that, and if he wanted to he could collect it any time he felt like it. Her heartbeat was shooting through the roof as embarrassment and fear co-mingled within her.

"I have no idea where you got the idea you can just play with peoples feelings the way you do Ginny, none of your family is like that but all families have a bad apple or two." Harry said in disgust. "You tried to trap me into a loveless marriage, force me to have kids with you, and make it so that I would never be able to take on a lover while you were free to play around after you had an heir! I'm glad magic chose to punish you the way you would have forced life upon me but even I wouldn't wish this life on a baby. You're so immature and have desires so foolishly above your standing that it's laughable! You need to grow the hell up! Pass your exams and create a life worth living, not just for you but that kid in there." Harry pointed out shaking his head, he did feel sorry for the unborn baby, what kind of life was it going to have? With a mother that was ostracized from society?

Ginny swallowed thickly, "We can do it together," she whispered eyes wide, Dumbledore wouldn't live forever after all, even after she passed her exams she wasn't going to be able to get a job, she would need someone who had money to help her, the baby she didn't care about, if she thought she could she would get rid of it but just the thought caused agony to spear down her spine.

Up at the head table, Filius who had been watching the drama unfold, there was nothing they could do unless it turned violent. When he saw her magic spasm, now that shouldn't have happened, he'd never seen the likes before. Staring intently, it couldn't be her pregnancy; many of his colleagues had been pregnant at one point or another in their lives. No, this was new, and it felt very, very wrong, it caused him to shiver in dread. Something was affecting her magic, her body, but what on earth could it be?

"Do you just not understand English?" Harry said utterly bewildered, so bloody surprised that he couldn't think of sneering or raging at her for her presumptions. His voice did start to get louder and louder as he spoke now, "I have never been sexually attracted to you, I think of you as Ron's little sister, I will never want to be with you, and it has nothing to do with the contract, I'm gay Ginny, for Merlin's sake! I'm bonded!"

Now that little titbit did cause an explosion in noise as everyone began to speculate heavily with one another on who it is was. A few Slytherin's scoffed, believing Potter to be telling lies, not many chose to bond anymore, it wasn't done often and it certainly wasn't by Muggle-raised simpletons even if they were magically powerful. In fact there was only one handful of people bonded, and they were all extremely old, great-great-grandmother and father kind of old. All of them had married for love, none of them the heir of the family but the second born, and relatively unimportant by wizarding standards especially on those days.

Ginny's mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O' shape of shock, not at the gay titbit, since she had been informed of that, but she refused to believe it. However, it was the bonded business that had caught her so unawares, she could scarcely believe it, then she noticed his fingers, there was nothing on them and something inside her completely relaxed, "Harry there's no need to lie, I…I understand if this is difficult for you." she murmured softly, she would have to wait some more for his temper to cool down, she was convinced she could make him straight and they could be a family. She wasn't going to give up on her obsession, on her happily ever after so easily or at all. "I wish there was a way that I could get you to forgive me, I acted stupidly…I can only hope one day you can." she loved Harry, always had ever since she was a little girl, there was nobody else suitable, she would have him and together they would figure out what Dumbledore had done to her, so she could get back to normal. Once again she felt agony spearing down her back, but everyone just assumed she was feeling guilty over what she'd done.

Filius' brow became even more scrunched up than should have been possible, if one had chosen to look they might have been able to guess he had goblin blood in him. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by this mystery in front of him, a talk with Severus and Poppy were in order. He would never forgive himself if it was something life threatening that was working to kill Ginny or worse her unborn child perhaps a new spell or charm that had just been invented? The odd thing was it only flared up now and again, and he wondered what made it occur. Judging by the look on her face it was causing her a great deal of pain had she been to see Poppy? Did she already know what was causing it?

Harry just sneered at her, green eyes glittering coldly as he removed the glamour on his ring finger and proudly displayed his bonding ring. It wasn't engraved, it didn't hold neither the Prince/Ravenclaw or the Slytherin/Gryffindor/Potter coat of arms or any such variation. It was just a simple elegant gold brand, and even after the war the pair doubted they'd ever buy other ones, they were happy with what they had. While they were proud of the lineage, they weren't exactly boastful.

Ginny stared at the hand, the ring gleamed brightly as if it was mocking her, her heart and dreams shattered into a million pieces, a bonding was so very different from marriage. There was no getting out of a bonding, it was for life, and to bond with someone you must really, really love them. She didn't understand though, it had been only a summer, three months, how could Harry have fallen in love in such a short amount of time? Especially considering he had spent most of his time here at Hogwarts. She didn't even want to imagine how Dumbledore was going to react to this news. She would have to tell him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself even if she wanted to. With that a heartbroken sob twisted out of her mouth, before she ran in utter devastation.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he'd let his anger get the better of him, but what did they think he would do? Just let Ginny say things like that to him? No, he had to get through her thick skull! The worst of it was the fact she didn't seem to care what she'd done to him. She didn't care about the fact she'd tried to trap him a loveless marriage with her, just the fact she'd been forced to marry Dumbledore. Hell, she thought that they would still be together and he'd raise Dumbledore's kid?! That he'd want her? How could someone be that self-centred or deluded?

"Harry, we only have five more minutes to eat before class, you should eat," Hermione said quietly, bringing Harry out of his thoughts as gently as possible. She noticed that Ron wasn't even eating, the confrontation had made his appetite nonexistent, it was what had made her realize how bad Ron felt, how conflicted. Nothing diminished her boyfriend's appetite, at least nothing had until now.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry sighed as he sat down; he knew he'd made things worse for the Weasley family, and the family on a whole didn't deserve it.

"Don't be," Ron murmured morosely, truth be told it wasn't that bad for them, the old ways weren't as apparent as they used to be and he was used to the derision that came his way for being a Weasley and being poor. Although he hadn't much left the safety of the Burrow and here he was secluded at school, it might end up being different outside the safety (if Hogwarts could be truly considered safe after what the trio had been through) of these walls.

"Who are you bonded to Harry?" Seamus asked being nosey.

Harry could fee the entire table trying to unobtrusively listen in and see what he said, honestly it was ridiculous. "I can't say," Harry replied a little curtly trying to fend off any more questions that could come his way. He would never reveal who his bonded was, he wasn't stupid, not only would Sev be killed as a traitor before tomorrow morning, the Ministry would try and interfere with the bond just because of whom Harry had chosen as his life partner.

"Why not?" Dean asked as he shovelled scrambled egg into his mouth.

"Use your common sense, Harry's life is constantly in danger…can you imagine what would happen to his bonded if they knew who it was?" Neville chimed in.

"Is it you Nev?" Seamus teased his gaze speculative.

Harry just arched an unimpressive eyebrow, Gryffindors; they didn't even know the word subtle. They just rammed in trying to get information and always failing. He only wished Sev could hear them, while he might not show it, he would find the entire thing hilarious. Not that there was anything wrong with Neville, he was a good gentle guy, he had grown a lot over the past seven years, wasn't quite so afraid of his own shadow, but Neville wasn't anywhere near what he was looking for in a partner.

Neville choked, Harry began to slap him a little bit too hard to dislodge the piece of toast in his throat. "No!" he squeaked out, red in the face, "I mean…not that there's anything wrong, you know…with two guys…you know, I mean I don't mind you…"

"Neville, calm down before you choke again," Harry said amused, his green eyes glimmering in amusement, his confrontation with Ginny forgotten as he watched his friend trying to save himself.

"Come on, Harry! You can't keep it a secret forever!" Seamus whined he desperately wanted to know.

"Why should I divulge the identity of my bonded for your own amusement?" Harry snapped, "So you have something to gossip about? I don't think so."

"Wow, Harry, calm down," Dean said, as always coming to the defence of his best friends.

"Calm down? I'm bonded, and none of you have so much as congratulated me instead you are more focused on gossip, shows how you care, really, thank you." Harry stated sharply, grabbing some toast, sausage and bacon and making himself a sandwich before he stood up, Hermione and Ron smiled sadly before moving to follow him, Ron finally copying Harry and taking something to eat.

Neville flushed red for a very different reason this time, shame, it was true, he hadn't even wished Harry happiness in his bonding, Merlin if his Gran was here she would have killed him for his lack of manners. Standing up, he noticed Luna doing the same thing from the Ravenclaw table, rushing slightly to catch up with him, together they took of to find Hermione, Ron and Harry, which shouldn't be hard since they had Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing today, and to Neville's happiness, Professor Lupin had returned for the year. His last year, he wasn't sure whether to cheer or despair since he'd be taking over the Longbottom estate when he graduated, taking a year to learn everything then he would decide whether to go to university and gain his Mastery in Herbology. His grandmother hoped he didn't, she didn't feel like it was an appropriate subject for Lord Longbottom. That and Charms, his grandmother hated those subjects, and if Professor McGonagall was to be believed then it was because she failed.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as soon as she stepped beside him, and together they left the Great hall hurrying since everyone would be soon to rush to their classes. Nobody would want to ever stand at those doors when the bell rang, otherwise they would be trampled.

"It's just something Harry said," Neville replied, grimacing in guilt, "Do you have an owl order book?"

"Yes, getting something for Harry and his partner?" Luna asked knowingly.

"Yes," Neville nodded, he was hoping it would help Harry forgive him for his thoughtlessness. "Although I don't know what to get his mysterious partner."

Luna hummed thoughtfully; "Get Honeydukes finest selection, the one with more dark chocolate," her blue eyes twinkled with eerie otherworldly knowledge.

If Harry had been there, he would have realised it was a mirror look that Rowena got sometimes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that didn't go the way I planned it, I feel completely unsatisfied with it, I'm not sure why but I didn't want to overdo Ginny's delusions, that and the confrontation obviously couldn't get violent, Harry would never do something like that, not when she was pregnant at any rate...hmm and the next chapter with Dumbledore's reactions to everything will be fun to write at least :) and yes she'll be going at least once to Azkaban :D will Filius work it out? Will they be unable to remove it without affecting the baby? or will they truly be in the dark on how to remove it and be helpless to do anything in the face of it? will she have to wait till Dumbledore is dead for it to be removed? as for Dumbledore dying when will it happen? 9 months? over a year? or two :D I do have a scene tentatively in my mind so its going to be fun to write either way :P you think with all my stories i'd have trouble finding new ways to kill dumbledore or voldemort but nope...apparently not :D R&R please


	44. Chapter 44

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 44

"The first day is always the worst," Ron murmured as he plonked himself on his usual spot on the Gryffindor house bench. Yawning tiredly, the teachers were running them ragged, they had so much homework to do already and they'd just returned. Why hadn't he done the same as Fred and George and left after his O.W.L's? Then again trying to find work while Hermione and Harry were at Hogwarts would have sucked, as hard as this year would be…he wouldn't trade it in for anything. "I guess Bill, Charlie and Percy weren't exaggerating were they?" he grimaced.

"You'll need to do a lot of studying, NEWTS are the hardest, they're called nastily exhausting for a reason," Hermione informed him, in her usual I know better than you voice.

Ron rolled his eyes, glancing at Harry in exasperation, honestly, he loved Hermione he really did, but her nagging was going to be bloody awful this year, worse than OWL year he just knew it.

"You were able to keep up," Hermione commented, "In fact you got it just after me…after only one try, you aren't trailing behind on purpose are you?" she was aghast at the thought. She knew Harry had spent a long time training in the chamber, which happened to be a time bubble of all things, so whereas to her and everyone else only the summer had passed but to Harry years had. There was no way he could still be behind, not with the way Harry said he was training.

Harry suddenly found an appetite as he began to scoop up food acting as though he hadn't heard her. Sighing softly she shook her head, Harry shouldn't be doing things like that, but at least she knew he could do it and would pass his exams with flying colours. She would need to talk to him about deliberately staying behind; he should show off his abilities, he had obviously worked hard for it. Although if she hadn't known how he was doing it, she would have been very upset that Harry was able to outdo her in most of her classes. There was nothing to be ashamed of; Harry had studied for two additional years to get to where he was.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped, startled, turning around to see Neville staring at him looking a little anxious. "What's wrong? Nobody is bothering you because they still think we're bonded are they?" he asked seriously, giving his dorm mate his total attention.

"No, no, nothing like that," Neville squeaked, face flaming red, gathering up his courage, he thrust a colourfully wrapped package at him. "Congratulations Harry, I'm sorry about earlier, I wish you and your bonded a long and prosperous marriage. I don't know him so I hope what I did get is suitable."

Harry blinked at Neville almost unable to comprehend what was happening, he truly hadn't expected anything from anyone. Harry smiled at Neville suddenly, a genuine, honest to god smile, one that most people didn't get to see. "Thanks, Neville, this means a lot," he informed the teenager, although just thinking on Neville's reaction to finding out whom he was bonded to make his eyes twinkle brightly with mirth. Neville was still scared of Severus despite the fact he hadn't taken his classes since he finished his OWLS. He barely passed never mind getting the high achieving results Severus demanded to get into his NEWTS class, Severus only accepted the best of the best.

"Er…it's from both me and Luna," Neville informed Harry, surprised and a little dazed by the time, Harry looked really happy that he'd congratulated him, he was really happy he had done this. Although it had cost him a galleon to have it delivered so quickly, but it was definitely worth it he thought to himself.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said once more, just as sincere as the first time.

Ron was staring at the gift, looking rather constipated and torn. He wished he had been able to get Harry something, he didn't like Snape, that probably wouldn't change, but Harry was happy with him and it was customary to give gifts to newly married couples. He hadn't been able to get his best friend anything; sometimes he really hated having no money and being poor.

"That's a really lovely thing to do, Neville," Hermione said, giving the shy Longbottom a smile of her own. She noticed the other Gryffindors looking well and truly ashamed of themselves. As they should be, Harry had said it rightfully; they should have been more supportive instead of being nosy. Hell Ron was being supportive and she knew how much Ron hated Professor Snape that said it all really, unfortunately some of the Gryffindors wouldn't change she thought thinking of her roommates, or rather old roommates now she had a room to herself and she was ever so grateful for it, otherwise Lavender would have been badgering her all night.

Neville just smiled showing his dimples; he'd only done what a real friend would do.

"Now this is worth coming to Hogwarts for!" Ron said munching on his food, his eyes still shadowed slightly.

Harry chuckled, "It's not really Hogwarts, Ron, it's the House-elves, and they work hard," he pointed out, as he ate his own dinner at a more sedate pace. Personally he had loved Mrs. Weasley's meals as much as Hogwarts, even if the memories of the Burrow were tainted a little. Arthur had been drugged into doing what he had, while Mrs. Weasley hadn't and he found himself reluctant to be in her presence again or even trust her. He was glad his friendship with Ron hadn't suffered because of what Ginny, Dumbledore and Molly had done and judging by Ron he knew the teen felt the same.

Hermione beamed smugly, nodding sagely agreeing wholeheartedly with Harry, although she definitely wasn't going to start SPEW back up, not until she was older, perhaps when she got a job within the Ministry of Magic and did it properly. Trying to trick them just wasn't the way to go, she intended on getting a job in the ministry so she would need to do extremely well on her NEWTS, she knew how difficult it was for Muggle-born's to get jobs there, most of them were purebloods but she was determined to succeed.

"I don't know, Gran's House-Elf doesn't make food this tasty," Neville said thoughtfully, "But she's getting old," shrugging absently.

"You're Gran or the House-Elf?" Harry teased, laughing in amusement.

"Both," Neville confessed sheepishly, his sheepish look becoming a smile when Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Ah, it's not fair to keep House-elves working when they're old," Harry mused, "Even horses get to retire when they get too old for long ardours races." thankfully Dobby wouldn't have to endure that, since he was in no way going to allow Dobby to continue working the way Kreacher had been, the poor thing, as vile as it had been, hadn't been in any condition to work that much had been obvious.

"We don't use horses to race anymore," Ron snorted at the thought, shaking his head.

"No, but Muggles still do," Harry pointed out, "It's a big syndicate actually, betting on horses and watching them race,"

"Oh," Ron murmured, getting that puckered look on his face whenever he learned something new about Muggles, no matter what Harry and Hermione told him he still found the Muggles to be a bit strange. Both his friends though, decided against telling Ron they would find him just as strange if not more so. It was soon pushed to the back of his mind like everything else when dessert came.

"Neville, do you want to join us?" Hermione asked him, glancing over at the teenager, he had grown up a lot over the years he was no longer scared of his own shadow.

"Where?" Neville asked turning to face Hermione, his slice of toffee cheesecake hovering midway as he stared enquiringly.

"We're going to do our homework in my room, if you want some peace and quiet to do your own," Hermione said, she had more than Harry and Ron of course, she loved Ancient Runes, she really did, but the homework was always more than any other class. Although more importantly the rooms gave them privacy, away from everyone badgering them.

"I'm actually going to the library with Luna," Neville admitted blushing furiously as he plated his cheesecake, grimacing slightly at the sight of Ron scoffing it down like it was going out of fashion.

"If you change your mind, you know where the rooms are right?" Hermione questioned, eating healthier than the boys, she wasn't used to a lot of sugary treats since her parents had forbidden it, bad for the teeth and all.

Neville nodded, he knew where the room was.

Ginny stabbed her fork into her food, gritting her teeth in suppressed anger. She should be over there, enjoying married life to Harry, feeling smug and superior whenever someone called on her using her new name 'Mrs. Potter' Lady Potter whenever Harry came of age, being spoiled and having all the money she could spend and all the things she'd never been able to afford. She hated how her life had turned out; it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be married to Dumbledore, visiting Azkaban at the weekends, having a baby so soon, or at all, she'd never been inclined to have them, but the money had been worth more points than saying no. Dumbledore's vaults had hardly any money in them, there would be enough to see her a year or so out of Hogwarts (if Dumbledore died in Azkaban, which she continuously prayed he could) but that was it, less if she had to buy things for the baby which of course she would.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, follow me," Severus snapped, sounding as foul as ever, the diminutive Ravenclaw Head of House at his side.

Harry jerked around hearing Severus' voice, his green eyes probing, wondering what was going on. He received a very subtle shake of his head, Severus would tell him later Harry realized, so he dug back into the remains of his dessert.

"Where? I haven't done anything!" Ginny protested, assuming she was being given detention.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, move now," Severus said coolly, it wasn't even satisfying the anger that was living in his belly. Even after all that had happened she was still trying to get Harry, get to what was his now and he wasn't giving Harry up.

Ginny cringed outright, not house points, everyone was avoiding or glaring at her enough as it was! She couldn't take them being angry at her for losing points as well. So without having touched her dessert, she had no appetite as of late anyway, she stood up, resignedly following her Potions and Charms professors. Cursing inwardly, she needed to talk to Harry, by the time they were finished with her she wouldn't be able to find out Harry's password or follow him.

"Don't worry about her," Harry said, "He's not going to do anything…" understanding Ron's worry, and it was nothing to do with suspecting Snape was a dirty spy but knowing Severus knew about Ginny trying to get with Harry when they were bonded.

"I know," Ron said, watching them leave, there was something in his stomach that told him something was going on. "It's just how often do two teachers come to you and tell you to follow them? I mean I'd get it if it was Professor McGonagall and Healer Pomfrey, but its not…it's two Heads of houses that isn't ours…there's something going on Harry…and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Good point," Harry acknowledged, turning back to them only to see Professor Flitwick disappear, presumably following Severus and Ginny. "Whatever it is…we'll probably find out sooner or later."

"If it's something bad your mum and dad will be contacted," Hermione agreed, ignoring the clattering of utensils as everyone continued to eat or put their cutlery down having finished like them.

"Twice already…yeah, mum and dad is going to love that, it wasn't even needed for Fred and George," Ron said sniggering as he remembered the mischief his brothers got into all the time. "No matter how much they tried."

"I wonder were they got their mischievous side from, I mean none of the rest of you are quite so…boisterous." Harry mused, he knew each sibling was different…but given how they were raised shouldn't they have been more like their brothers…and none of them were into pranks.

"They take after their namesake," Ron said snorting in amusement, although he'd hated Fred and George when they were up to mischief. They'd gotten into so much trouble with it all, and they'd turned his teddy into a spider when he was just a kid, and worse when they'd tried to make him swear an unbreakable vow…man their dad had been furious! It was the only time he'd actually doled out punishment; usually it was up to their mum. "Mum named them after her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, they died taking down ten death eaters, they were heroes." he added proudly. He just wished he had known them, his mum got really sad on the anniversary of their deaths though.

Ten? They must have been pretty damn powerful and smart to accomplish that, although he knew given the right incentive Molly would probably be the same, just as fierce and protective. Then again Bill and Charlie were powerful, Percy more knowledgeable than powerful, didn't make him any less an idiot though. Ron…while Harry would never admit it out loud was pretty ordinary in powers and school work, not like his brothers, and Ginny he would say despite the fact he hated her guts was just a little more powerful than Ron and smarter too. As the only female Weasley (not anymore since she was a Dumbledore) she probably had felt she had something to prove.

"Bye guys!" Neville said, before scampering away, almost tripping over his own feet causing the trio to shake their heads, it was no longer hilarious but still a little bit funny that Neville seemed to have two let feet. Although Hermione and Harry often wondered how it was he could be so clumsy yet an extremely good dancer? Which he was, at the Yule ball he had been amazing, certainly a sight better than Ron and Harry trying to dance with their own partners.

"We might as well get going too, let's go Ron," Hermione as always, had to pull Ron away from the food but the teen still managed to always grab something to eat leaving the Great Hall.

 

Ginny walked behind Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, it didn't take her long to realize where it was they were taking her. Why were they heading for the Hospital wing? It made absolutely no sense at all, she had just been there and the baby was fine…she didn't think for a second they were concerned about her, well concern was the wrong word for what Severus was feeling…but that was inconsequential.

"Poppy?" Filius called as he entered the Medi-witches domain, closing the door behind the teenager and locking it, they didn't want to be interrupted.

"Just a second Filius," Poppy called from her office, and a few seconds later, she emerged with a tray with various vials with half full potions in them, Ginny had never seen anything like them before, the colours were so different from what she usually sees in a potion, it wasn't thick or gloopy it was almost translucent actually except when you looked at it a certain way you found a colour. "Ginny? Would you please hop up on the bed," Poppy said, using her given name, they had to put her at ease.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded, eyes wide, she felt a strong desire to run and had no idea why.

"It's just normal checks for the baby," Poppy lied through her teeth and hating it, she never lied…but given the circumstances she had to. Especially if what Severus and Filius suspected was true. They had pulled her aside at lunch and explained what they suspected, given everything she'd learned about Dumbledore as of late…she too suspected the worst as Filius had explained exactly what he experienced and saw.

"Oh," Ginny said, relaxing a little in relief, of course it was about the baby, everything was going to be about it now, nobody really cared about her. Glumly she moved over to the bed and sat on it and twisted around until she was reclining on it, grateful that her teachers had stepped aside, she didn't want them to stand there staring at her.

Severus stood gazing at the while cover concealing the girl, for that he was grateful, the urge to strangle her was strong. Harry was his; she would never get her greedy, manipulative mitts into him. To think there would have been a time where he wouldn't have cared about Harry being forced into marriage. Just acknowledging it set a spark of shame racing up his spine. It was utterly ridiculous how much Harry affected him, he missed him, they'd spent two years together uninterrupted except with Remus of course, but now they were back to real life, he hadn't expected it to be so hard if he was honest with himself. While he had shown Harry many ways in which men pleasure each other, they had yet to fully complete the bond…despite Harry's urgings. He had come along way from the boy he had been two years ago.

Hearing wincing Severus deduced that Poppy was now taking blood from the teenager, and idly wondered if she had already done the scans yet. He got his answer, no, when he heard her beginning to chant them. He did wonder if the girl even had an idea that they were lying, then again, probably not, those scans weren't taught to just anyone, they were solely for those in advanced training, whether it be nearing the end of their apprenticeship or healing mastery. In fact you'd be hard pressed to find the only book those scans were in, they were deeply evasive, showed absolutely everything, from the spells that had been cast on you to each potion they'd taken all their lives along with dates and times. If whatever was wrong, wasn't on the list then they were either wrong or it was completely unknown, but he did believe Filius. He knew about his and Harry's bonding, could see magic, so yes, he definitely believed him.

Severus sighed inaudibly as he slid into the seat, pinching the bridge of his nose, tonight was definitely going to be a long one. Considering how much homework he knew the other teachers gave out, he wasn't expecting Harry to come down tonight, at least not until late where they definitely would need sleep. Harry slept better and easier with him there, he wasn't sure why his presence helped, but he probably would never find out - Harry probably didn't even know why it was just one of those things.

"There we go dear," Poppy said after doing three different diagnosis's and taking enough blood to check against each potion test. "You can roll down your top and go get some rest, you look exhausted. Go immediately back to your dorm; it isn't good for you or the baby if you don't sleep."

Filius quickly pointed his wand at the door, unlocking it before the teenager would discover it had been locked behind her - mostly out of fear that whatever was inside her would sense their intentions. Filius had never seen anything like it himself, and he was older than people realized, he had seen and done a lot despite his tenure as a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny agreed quietly, her emotions were all over the place, one minute she was really angry, the next she felt so lonely, she didn't like feeling lonely, it made him think on everything she didn't want to, like how it could have been Harry if they were married, how it was her fault, how she maybe deserved it after all. Forcing those thoughts from her mind, she padded around the bed, and without once glancing at her teachers left the hospital wing.

"Muffliato!" Severus cast immediately as soon as the door closed, at the same time Filius locked the door so they couldn't be interrupted. Severus flicked his wand at the curtain causing it to go back to its original position, then they moved up to the bed that Ginny had been occupying moments prior.

"I'm not sure whether I want you to be mistaken or not, Filius," Poppy said, beginning to put three drops of Ginny's blood into each of the vials, which totalled ten altogether.

Filius just nodded grimly, understanding that she wasn't insulting his abilities but just the thought of yet another person being under Dumbledore's control. Especially not a sixteen year old girl, who was incidentally pregnant, the thought of it whether they cared or not made them shudder in revulsion.

"Do you want to do the potions which I read over the scan results?" Poppy enquired, Potions were Severus' territory after all, and she corked the remaining blood and placed it safely aside, not sure whether they would need to do any more tests.

Severus nodded curtly, unseen by Poppy but him stepping up and taking the first vial was a dead give away that he was indeed doing it.

Poppy began to unroll the first of the scans, starting with the more basic ones, the first one gave no indication other than the fact she was pregnant on it. She swiftly banished it before going onto the others; the only sound in the room was the spells Severus was using to activate the potions. Unrolling the last of the scans, her eyes filtered over the information, going past the irrelevant details from when she was a baby, and then she saw it in writing. "Well, Filius, I'm afraid you were correct, this is…I've never seen anything like it," she admitted, "It is some form of controlling potion that has a concealing nature to it, the other scans didn't even detect a hint of it." she handed it over to Filius so he could see it himself.

"Concealing? I've never heard of such a thing!" Filius grasped the results and began to read for himself.

"I must admit I haven't either, but it has to have for it not to have been picked up by my magic in my other scans." Poppy admitted taking a seat, quite shaken, she didn't know where to start, and it looked as though Dumbledore had created it. "I believe we're in trouble gentlemen, I think Dumbledore created this himself."

"Dragons blood…it concealed the potion," Severus said sounding slightly stunned, as he sniffed at the potion again which was imbued with Ginny's blood. "This isn't just a potion; this is part alchemy, and the two together makes for volatile combination."

"Alchemy? I don't know anyone who has a knowledgeable foundation of the subject," Poppy admitted worriedly. What if they needed someone who knew the ins and out of Alchemy? This was going to be a nightmare.

"Depends on how much of its alchemy," Severus pointed out, letting the results write themselves out, ten whole vials, at leas they had the scans out of the way.

"It's only particularly a controlling potion you say?" Filius queried, "What could be causing the flux in the magic; she's obviously in some sort of pain…but how and why?"

Severus' brow furrowed as he read the results Filius handed over, "This was done after the wedding, presumably once he got her alone…more disheartening is the fact she's not been given a fertility potion, they had to have consummated their….marriage…the normal way," his stomach rebelled dangerously. The girl still wasn't blameless, she had tried to get Harry into marriage on her own free will, he felt she still deserved it, to a certain extent…but not that, nobody deserved that.

"She would have said something surely…" Poppy protested.

"Unless she cant," Filius pointed out, "There is definitely more to this than meets the eye." there was no way the girl would have let Dumbledore do something like that without at least telling her parents and Molly would have blown a fuse over it. It certainly would have ensured Dumbledore's sentence was a lot higher that's for sure. She definitely didn't act like a victim of a sexual assault; did it have something to do with whatever was controlling her?

"Which means bringing in the Ministry is out of the question," Poppy sighed resignedly. If she couldn't tell anyone without potentially being hurt then she couldn't give a statement. There was nothing the Ministry could do unless she did give a statement, their hands were literally tied.

"This isn't going to be easy," Severus sighed reading the results; even with his brilliant mind he was finding it difficult to comprehend the results. "This is going to take me weeks to figure out, maybe even longer." he grumbled, but inside the challenge was very welcome, there was nothing more fun than trying to comprehend puzzles especially about something he was very passionate over.

"Give me a copy of them Severus, and we'll meet up when we can and see where we are," Filius asked, grasping the scan results back, before copying two additional papers and gave the original back to Poppy, just in time for Severus to hand over ten pages of the copies he'd made. Upon giving them a glance he realized Severus hadn't been exaggerating the slightest.

"What should we tell Molly and Arthur? I mean surely they should know something is wrong with their daughter?" Poppy said worriedly, she wouldn't know where to start explaining.

"I would hold off on that, we do not know what will happen if she finds out everyone knows, what the potion will make her do, what he has commanded she do in the event of being found out." Severus sighed in aggravation. "Give it a month or so, if we haven't figured it out before Christmas holidays then we will have to tell them especially if the girl returns home, but the statistic says she will her peers have not taken kindly to what she's done."

"We also do not know how it's affecting the foetus," Filius admitted, rubbing his chin that was what worried him the most.

"Yes," Severus said darkly, "That is another concern, even if we do get an antidote; we might not be able to give it to her until after she's given birth."

"Might not? I think it's guaranteed," Poppy nodded resignedly, she hadn't even thought of that.

Severus just nodded grimly, conceding her point. There was only one potion a pregnant woman could get (if she could be called a woman) and that was a morning sickness potion that was safe for witches or wizards to take.

"What if we got permission to go and see Dumbledore? Get him to take Veritaserum and get the truth that way?" Filius suggested perking up as the idea struck him.

"Even then we will only get what we have here, perhaps a piece of information added in, I honestly doubt Dumbledore will have made an antidote," Severus informed him. "I doubt he intended on ever using it,"

"Do you think he created it for her?" Poppy asked Dumbledore had been amazing academically, his achievements were brilliant; despite the fact the man was now considered the lowest of the low. Yet to have created such a complicated potion in what two months? Surely that was even beyond the likes of even Albus Dumbledore?

"You think he created it for Harry?" Severus asked staring intently at Poppy, not even realizing he had said Harry's first name in front of Poppy.

"I don't like to think it," Poppy protested, she hated herself for even thinking it but yes, that had been her initial thought after realising it was a bit too ambitious for the Headmaster, but did she really know him? A few months ago she would have vehemently denied he was capable of all this, so she truly had no idea.

Severus just grunted a little, deep in thought, could Albus have intended on giving Harry that potion? While it was true, Harry was becoming less and less controllable in the old man's eyes (only probably since he didn't know what on earth the old man thought) more independent, less reliant on the old fool and outright defying him, he supposed it could be true, thankfully though it had never happened and it never would. "It doesn't matter at the end of the day, I will try and come up with an antidote to this as soon as possible," he replied eventually. He would need to give out less homework, except to those who were going to be taking their OWLS and NEWTS at the end of the year, the tests were too important and the homework helped some of that knowledge sink in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's been one hell of day and it isn't over yet," Severus sighed standing up, sliding the parchment bundle into his pocket. "Keep those safe and out of the way, they'll be evidence when this is all over." he pointed towards the ten vials of different coloured potions.

"Of course," Poppy nodded in agreement immediately summoning a box to safely seal them in, which she did one by one.

"Good night," Filius said, standing up as well, he had to see his Ravenclaws before he could think of getting settled, on second thought, he was on patrol tonight so it would be at least two more hours. Severus had it right, it had been one extremely long day, and it always was when you taught first, fifth and seventh years in a single day.

Together both wizards exited the hospital wing concern churning in their guts and identical frowns on their faces, Severus' smoothed over into a blank mask but Filius' remained until he was standing outside the Ravenclaw common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to add some Sev/Harry time into this chapter but unfortunately it wasnt meant to be...i guess the next chapter will be just the two of them :D will they finalise their bond? or will severus hold off? will Dumbledore learn Harry's bonded? Will we see his reaction? or will someone be visiting and him see it in the paper? :D hehe R&R please!


	45. Chapter 45

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 45

"Harry!" Ginny called out staring at the door confused when she couldn't see anyone, "Harry?" she frowned, almost bewildered when she saw nobody. Scampering forward she made sure the door couldn't close on her. Gazing around she wandered in, searching each of the rooms not understanding how the door had opened if he wasn't there…some sort of glitch? She almost jumped a foot in the air when she noticed Harry standing near the door with a dark look on his face. "Harry!" she blurted out, eyes wide feeling extremely awkward, "It opened on its own, I thought you were here." she added defensively.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, unobtrusively making sure his damn invisibility cloak was securely hidden in his bag. He was only slightly surprised she didn't already know about it. He thought for sure Ron would have told his family, but it appeared not. She'd been far too confused, he could see Hermione knowing immediately as soon as the door opened despite the fact it looked as though nobody was there. "Wasn't destroying my room once enough?"

Ginny stared utterly bewildered, "What do you mean? I've never destroyed your room!"

"Your first year, so eager to get the diary back because you didn't want me to know you had a crush on me. Didn't want 'Tom' telling me all your little secrets." Harry said sarcastically, causing Ginny to pale at his words, hurt flaring in her chocolate brown eyes. It had taken him hours to get his Dorm room back normal, back then he hadn't been aware that it was House-elves who cleaned the rooms, but even if he did he wouldn't have just left it for them to do, it wasn't exactly fair.

"Harry," Ginny sighed, her arm raised to touch him delicately, ignoring the pain flaring in her back, but Harry recoiled sharply from her, as if a single touch from her would kill him which did hurt worse than the pain in her back. "Oh, Harry," Ginny said again softly, her eyes filled with defeat.

"Ginny, I'm bonded for life, to someone I love very much," Harry told her seriously, jolting suddenly realizing the truth in his own words. The urge to get this over with and go down to his bonded was so strong that it startled him. "I would never do them the harm of cheating on them; I'm not that sort of person. It doesn't matter how many times you throw yourself at me, nothing will ever happen between us. What you did…trying to destroy my life…I won't be able to forget that," putting his hand up at her indignation, he continued on.

"You are unhappy in your marriage, you don't like the fact you had to marry Dumbledore, and so you should have some empathy for what you wanted to do with me. Dumbledore will most likely never see the outside of Azkaban again, you are going to have to raise a child, a baby on your own or with some luck, someone who cares about you and doesn't mind that you've been married already. That person will never be me, Ginny, get over this bloody fantasy that you'll be mine and actually live your life. Do you even know what it's like to love someone so completely that they overwhelm you? That each moment away from them is a torture on its own, the feeling of happiness it entices from you when you get together again? Find that someone for you, if not for your own sake…then for your family, they love you…your mum apparently enough to sign someone's life away without a second thought!" his anger fading slightly as pity took hold.

By Merlin, it hurt a lot to hear Harry speaking of loving someone, the way his eyes lit up, she couldn't help but swallow thickly, why didn't Harry understand that what he felt for someone else…she felt for him? The life they'd have, the money, the status, the perfect children, lustrous marriage that the papers commented on each week in the newspapers making everyone jealous. Thinking of Dumbledore and their night together caused a shudder to wrack her frame, was that how Harry would have felt sleeping with her? No, she would have made it pleasurable for him; she knew what she was doing after all.

"I can make you happier! I can give you a family; I can be all you need!" Ginny protested vehemently.

"No, you can't, you're the wrong gender for one and if I decide I want a family I can adopt, I already have someone who gives me all I need, who can understand me in ways nobody else can." Harry told her, sighing inwardly, it was as if she couldn't hear what he was saying. Honestly, it baffled him how someone so smart could be so damn stupid at the same time. "Get out of my rooms; if I see you around here again I will start deducting House points, which I'll leave you to explain about! If you don't leave in the next five seconds I'll in fact, begin deducting points. I don't want anything to do with you Ginny, not even being the only magical person in the world would make me want to be with you or Merlin forbid have a kid with you…I'd rather let the magical world come to an end…is that understood?"

Harry ignored the tears that were beginning to stream down Ginny's face which was half out of pain at Harry's words; half out of agony due to the severe pressure magic was putting on her spine to comply with Dumbledore's demands. Pointing towards the door, a grim look on his face, each moment here with her was less time with someone he cared about, without Sev, and they didn't get to spend much time together now as it was. "Three seconds starting now…two…" Harry didn't need to count down to one as Ginny burst into renewed sobs and ran from the room, her hand automatically clutching her stomach.

That was the last time he went absolutely anywhere without the Map! Grabbing it from his bag, vowing he wouldn't leave a single room without glancing at it. Unfolding it, his wand slid from its holster and he murmured the words to activate it. Following Ginny's dot to make sure she was well away from his rooms. Merlin, it turned his stomach that she'd even been in here, even though he knew she'd probably been at it with the Head Boy. He made a mental note to use a few cleansing spells on the bed, as he looped his cloak around him before putting the hood up completely obscuring him from anyone's view.

Exiting his room, he made sure it was securely shut, he was glad that nobody would be able to guess his password; they would never think he'd use Parseltongue to use it. Even if they did, he doubted they'd say it right, but maybe he should put an alert-me charm on the door, just in case. Ginny had used Parseltongue before, admittedly possessed but she might still be able to say the word the right way. Shifting his bag, which was in an uncomfortable position, he swiftly made his way down to the dungeons, and Sev had rounds tonight so they weren't going to have the entire night to themselves.

The rest of his journey to Severus' quarters was as luck would have it - surely he was due some - completely clear. Glancing at the map once more to ensure the area was clear, he opened Severus' door, the wards allowing him easy entrance since he had long been added to them. Once it was closed, he put his cloak, invisibility cloak on the hooks, placing his bag to the side on the floor, absently shoving his map into his bag seen as he no longer needed it.

Wandering through the living room and into Severus' private potions lab, "Hey," he murmured quietly, he was exhausted, no doubt Sev was too. "Is everything alright?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing at Harry, "Remove the glamour, using it too much will drain you, so use all available time you can with it removed." that and he didn't like seeing Harry looking so young and thin, it was disgraceful.

Harry blinked in surprise, but nonetheless did as Severus asked, suspecting it was more to do with his looks than anything else. "Do you want a coffee?"

Exhaling sharply, Severus nodded with a small smile of gratitude before he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him a scowl already forming on his features. He couldn't even think of a way to begin the potion, there were too many unknown variables. Narrowing his eyes sharply, he stalked out of his lab and made his way directly to the library, summoning the few books on Alchemy, which wasn't many, his area of expertise was Potions and alchemy was something relatively unknown to him. He had not studied it; Hogwarts had not had it on offer while he was at school. Three books floated towards him, such a meager selection in a large library - hopefully, if nothing came of this, he would at least have the school library.

Returning to the lab he placed them on the only unused part of his bench and claimed a seat on the stool. This was the last thing he'd really wanted to do today. Unfortunately, when faced with a puzzle Severus had nothing but an intense desire to unravel it, make sense of it.

"Here," Harry said once he returned, placing the coffee on the table, after moving one of the parchments which Harry noticed was diagnosis paperwork. He had seen Poppy use them in the past, mostly to ensure those who were petrified were actually alright still, since there was no other to ensure that. "I'm going to assume there's something wrong with Ginny Weasley?" it was the only thing that made sense.

"Probably not in the way you think," Severus informed his partner, glad to see his usual looks back.

"If you can't or don't want to discuss it - it's fine," Harry told him, perplexed by his unusual demeanor, he was acting oddly, not in a good or bad way per se just…different from what he was used to.

"It's not that," Severus shook his head, "I am perplexed…it cannot be easily explained."

"Whoa, then it must be bad," Harry said, "Just drink your coffee, it will come to you," he was smarter than anyone else he knew. He drank his own while he waited, sitting on the only other stool in the room, which he had conjured a while ago.

"Dumbledore has given Weasley a potion of sorts, its part potion part Alchemy, with some sort of binding agent in it to prevent it being detected by an everyday diagnosis charm." Severus explained thoughtfully, drinking his coffee, curling his hands around it to warm him up, the dungeons were as always cold, especially in his lab. "Poppy did both blood tests and extensive diagnosis to uncover it, we don't even know what it does, but part of it is a controlling potion, perhaps even something that prevents her from speaking up about what Dumbledore had done…not just with the potion but everything in their lives."

"What makes you think she can't talk about it?" Harry asked curiously, "She might just not want to, who would?"

Severus pursed his lips, not sure whether he should tell Harry this…technically he was still his student even if he was older. "We found remnants of a…fertility potion in her system…nothing else." knowing Harry would understand.

Harry paled as sickness crawled up his throat, closing his eyes, now that wasn't an image or thought he wanted in his mind thank you very much. "I see," he murmured, putting his coffee down suddenly not desiring anything going into his stomach right now for fear of actually being sick. "Could she have still been ordered to pursue me?"

Severus glanced heatedly at Harry, annoyance thrumming through him at the thought of the idiotic girl trying to pursue Harry despite the fact she knew he was bonded. He believed he had nothing to worry about; Harry would never bed the girl, not after what she had done to him. Yet it made him extremely angry that she was trying to make him unfaithful to his bonded. He made a mental note to try and find her out after hours since she was no longer in his potions class it would be the only way he could ensure he could punish her without her knowing why. It was childish but he couldn't care less, he didn't want her near Harry. "What exactly did she do?" he asked, unable to completely conceal the annoyance he felt.

Harry shook his head, "She keeps thinking she's the only one for me, that only she can give me the life I deserve," his exasperation obvious. "Nothing I say seems to sink in,"

"Was she exhibiting any kind of pain while she spoke to you about it?" Severus enquired thoughtfully.

"What kind of pain?" Harry asked thinking back trying to analyse his own memory without allowing her words to get to him.

"The hunched over kind of pain, emanating from her back," Severus explained, from what Filius had said, it seemed to be where the pain emanated from, like the potion had centred at the base of her spine to 'punish' any wrongdoings he had specifically forbidden.

Harry rubbed his chin absently as he thought about it, remembering the confrontation with an observational eye. Then remembering how Ginny used to be, before everything happened and he had to admit it seemed as though Severus was correct. "Yes, she was actually hunched a little, she was overly emotional but I thought it was because I was telling her things she didn't want to hear. As she ran out she was clutching her stomach…but it might not have anything to do with the baby as I first suspected. So Dumbledore's potion makes her act a certain way and punishes her if she doesn't adhere to them?" Merlin it made him feel sick just thinking about it.

"We heavily suspect that this is the case," Severus informed him, "And if she was in pain, then its safe to say that this isn't something Dumbledore wanted.

"He was never meant to marry her, and wouldn't if it hadn't been for Orion Black…that sounds like a really complicated potion…" Harry pointed out, "It was never meant for her was it?" he added suspiciously.

"Poppy suspected the same thing," Severus revealed, "None of us can say for sure, but I believe it might have been his plan." Harry to Dumbledore had become uncontrollable, and he had tried to make it so he had him under his thumb by marrying him off to the Weasley's who had revered the ground he walked on. Probably intending on using Ginny to control Harry, but it had not worked at all. No, he honesty believed that Dumbledore had intended on using it on Harry.

Harry shivered in revulsion; the thought of being controlled in such a way horrified him. As much as he hated Ginny he didn't like the thought of her suffering that way either. "Alchemy huh," Harry said, completely changing the subject he didn't want to talk about it let alone think about it.

"Indeed, dragon's blood was used to conceal the potion," Severus explained.

"Dragons blood…didn't he work with Flamel during that time?" Harry's eyes lit up "Why not get in touch with Flamel and see if he can help you?"

"Except the part where they are dead," Severus pointed out dryly.

"Uh-huh, who told you that?" Harry pointed out; he had long ago stopped believing everything the old fool told him.

"Dumb…" Severus murmured beginning to understand, "I see, you believe they survived?"

"Sev, he was an alchemist, his life centred on that stone, you aren't going to believe he gave it all away to Dumbledore are you? It isn't just him but his wife; he would have been as good as killing them if he did. No, it just isn't a smart thing to do and Flamel is much older than Dumbledore…he would have taken precautions, maybe even has another stone. If I'm wrong then I'm wrong, it's just a single letter, Flamel would be able to unravel the alchemy part of the potion within an hour at most. Plus there was nothing in the papers to indicate that they had passed on now was there? Someone as old as Flamel would have definitely made the papers." Harry said eagerly, not sure whether he was trying to convince himself or Severus.

"You make a very good point," Severus admitted, finishing off his coffee, "I'll write a letter tomorrow morning and send it off, even on a small chance of success it would be worth it." it would take him months if not a year at least to understand Alchemy the way he needed to in order to create an anti-dote for the potion.

"What about the baby? Is it being harmed because of the potion?" Harry asked worriedly, it was just an innocent little being even if it was half Dumbledore.

"That I cannot even begin to answer," Severus stated grimly, he didn't know enough to guess. No doubt Filius like himself was poring over the documents trying to understand it and come up with a solution. "The baby will need extensive scans performed when it's born…for we do not know if the child too has been affected by what Dumbledore had done."

"When will it end?" Harry asked bitterly, when would Dumbledore's manipulation and constant harm to others cease? How had he gotten away with it for so long? How could nobody see what the old man was like? The fact Dumbledore was in Azkaban now was no consolation to those he had harmed in his version of the 'greater good'.

"Our world will still be reeling at his actions a decade from now," Severus sighed resignedly. "It will take a long time to recover, especially for those directly affected by him."

"Do the Weasley's know?" Harry queried, does Ron know yet?

"No, we've decided against it, we do not know what Weasley would do if she was 'found out' so to speak, what Dumbledore had done to make sure he was never found out." Severus explained, "We're putting it off until Christmas holidays, I believe she will return home instead of staying due to how everyone is currently treating her. It will only be a while after that she will be going home anyway, due to how advanced her pregnancy would be by that point." her magic would act up as it did with all females, making it pointless for her to remain and try and use magic every day in lessons.

Harry nodded, wondering if he should tell Ron, he knew he should but his best friend sometimes acted without thinking. He had grown up a lot of the years, but could he honestly tell him something like this without him reacting? Maybe he should ask Hermione first, she knew Ron best, she was his girlfriend after all. She might be able to keep him calm while they told him. Returning back to the matter of hand, he observed Severus opening the book on alchemy with a furrowed brow.

"Enough," Harry said, removing the book from Severus' hand, "It can wait a few days, if it comes to it, we can head down to the chamber and work from there giving us more time," standing between Severus' legs, green eyes glimmering into black, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him passionately, opening his mouth when Severus' tongue hungrily demanded entrance. Merlin what Severus could do to him, even with just a single action. "You aren't alone anymore, by my reckoning we have at least a few hours to ourselves before you have to patrol the halls, why don't we go and do something infinitely much more…fun,"

Severus groaned, the urge to do just that was extremely strong, especially with those green eyes meeting his own with a heated intensity, he had created a monster. A few years ago Harry would never have suggested such a thing; he did miss how red he would turn when the topic of sex came up. Just thinking about it caused him to groan again, giving up he stood up, it was worth it, seeing the look of anticipation and happiness on Harry's face.

As they vacated the lab, Severus realised that Harry was right, he wasn't alone anymore, and he had someone else to think about. He couldn't just lose him in his work for weeks at a time; it would be guaranteed to lose Harry if he did such a thing. As confident as Harry was, he knew part of him was still insecure, Harry would think he was losing interest in him and that he didn't care anymore. The damage the Dursley's had done to his bonded was not going to be easily removed. In fact it might end up lasting a lifetime, only time would tell, but he would need to ensure Harry always knew he was wanted. The use of 'We' had not escaped him either.

The warmth of his bedroom caused the coldness he'd felt from the lab to evaporate, which was a good thing since he promptly flicked his wand and had both of them undressed, Harry climbed onto the bed and flung the duvet aside without a second thought placing his wand on the desk. Despite the scars his body held he was perfection, and Severus felt himself harden at the sight, to think he was his, agreeing to train Harry was most definitely the best decision he had ever made.

"I want to complete the bond, tonight," Harry told him, eyes alight with something that Severus had never had directed at him before. He knew that look; he had seen it in people's eyes as they gazed at someone they loved. Even if it hadn't been present, Severus couldn't deny Harry anything, especially not this. He had wanted Harry for such a long time, yet unable to do it until he was sure it was what Harry wanted…and he now had the irrefutable proof. "Or do you plan on standing there all night?" Harry questioned him, his fingers wrapping around his hardening length, giving it a few tugs moaning appreciatively.

That did it, Severus moved over, climbing on top of Harry once his hand had removed from its previous place. "Are you sure?" Severus asked honestly, not moving as he observed Harry, instead of answering Harry just thrust against him, gasping at the feeling of the pressure and pleasure coursing through him. Grasping Severus' shoulders he brought the wizard down as he kissed him senseless, twisting one of his nipples until it was hard nub, feeling smug as he felt Severus' reaction to his actions. Ripping his mouth away, breathing in large gulps of air as he licked at the nipple he had been manhandling just moments earlier before nipping it playfully relishing in the noises coming out of Severus' mouth before he too groaned as Severus laved his neck in kisses and bites.

The urge to ask Harry if he was sure was present at the back of his mind, but he didn't say anything, he couldn't stop now, didn't want to stop either. Harry had made it more than clear he wanted this, and add the Ginny Weasley into the equation he wanted this bond complete, he wanted no threat to his and Harry's bond and by completing it he would prevent anything or anyone from taking this away from him. "This will feel a little odd," was the only warning Severus gave his bonded, as he used two spells, one to stretch him and the other to wet the warm passage he'd soon penetrate. The spell would stretch him more accurately than his fingers, and ensure he didn't end up hurt. There would be another times where he could prepare Harry more intimately, but he was just too damn impatient right now to do so.

Harry shivered at the feel of being so intimately stretched by a bloody spell; in fact Harry decided he didn't like it at all. "That will be the last time you use that spell," he said with a grimace, it was only the feel of Severus stretched out on top of him that prevented him from 'coming out of the mood' so to speak.

"Noted," Severus murmured before going back to Harry's neck and laving his other side in red marks, with teeth indentations in them. Some people didn't like the feel of the spell and apparently Harry was one of them. Not that he minded overly much. Grabbing a pillow he placed it under Harry, elevating him slightly.

Leaning back, taking in the picture of Harry lying there spread out for him, caused his leaking member to stiffen more. Leaning forward he positioned himself at Harry's entrance, looking up at him once more just to be sure that this was what Harry wanted. Harry's hands were wrapped in the bed sheet panting his mesmerising green eyes watching him with desire and love. With his approval on clear display, Severus began to sink into that impossibly tight heat, gripping his hips as he eased in further, moaning at the feel of the tight heat wrapped around him completely. He forced himself to remain still despite the fact all he wanted to do was thrust back into him repeatedly.

When Harry began to wiggle around impatiently, Severus worked himself into a slow steady rhythm, body's slick with sweat, relishing in the sounds Harry was making as he hit his prostrate. The feeling of that tight hole trying to keep him in as he pulled out was too much, as pleasure built further he began to push in faster, harder, all he could focus on now was his completion. Being buried in Harry was indescribable, removing one of his hands from Harry's hips he tugged on that leaking appendage, his thumb spreading across the head a few times caused Harry to stiffen and shoot his load over both of them.

Harry tightened around him sporadically as he pushed in and out, knowing he wasn't going to last long himself. He was correct, a few more thrusts he sank as deeply as he could, his entire body stiffening as he filled Harry with his seed, sealing the bond completely, magic flaring between them, showing that it had worked. Laying his head on Harry's chest, breathing coming out raggedly as Harry milked him completely before his member slipped out of that tight channel.

Harry unwound his hands from the bedding, before he wrapped his hands around Severus' hair, urging the wizard to move, it was deeply uncomfortable and his hips were beginning to ache a little. Severus understood obviously, as he made his way up to the pillow and lay himself down on it, curling his arm around Harry holding him close. It had been far too long since he'd been with a lover, but that mattered little now, he had Harry, his true bonded. He would endure it again so this outcome would be what occurred. The afterglow carried them off into Morpheus' arms, without any conscious thought in the decision, their bodies evidently needed it.

"Feeling better?" Harry murmured quietly as he stroked his hand up and down Severus' chest when he moved slightly, just relishing in the feeling of being able to touch him again. He had removed the excess spillage on both of them as soon as he woke up.

Severus' eyes opened in shock, had he been asleep? "What time is it?" hoping he'd only been sleeping for a few moments.

"You still have an hour before you're due to leave, don't worry," Harry informed him his voice still quiet, relishing in the short time they'd have to themselves. "I guess we both needed that nap," he teased him with a grin on his face.

"Hilarious," Severus stated dryly, only slightly amused, most of him was embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep; the only saving grace was the fact it appeared Harry had too. Perhaps they had needed some sleep.

"How about we go and have a shower before your rounds?" Harry murmured surprisingly there was no salaciousness in his tone; both of them certainly needed it. Not that there was all that much time when he said he only had an hour before he was due to go on rounds he meant it, and if they started something again, he might end up being late - that was something Severus couldn't tolerate - he was a very punctual man. He didn't want to move if he was honest, he felt so relaxed and warm the thought of getting up wasn't a good one, but he was covered in sweat still and could use a shower. He didn't like cleaning spells, he still felt dirty after using them, but the only times they'd been used was when he was hurt mostly after just appearing at the hospital wing after an encounter with Voldemort, a Quidditch game or during the whole tournament thing.

"Do you need a potion?" Severus asked, not moving just yet.

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, wiggling against him just to demonstrate.

"Come on then, up," Severus said resignedly, reluctantly parting with Harry and sitting up, sliding out of bed he didn't bother putting anything on - it was just a waste of time since both of them were heading to the shower. He watched Harry closely, just to make sure he wasn't in pain, Harry had a habit of hiding if he was pain more out of being used to it than being deceptive.

Despite the fact neither intended for them to have nothing more than a quick shower it turned into more very quickly. Apparently, Harry was very insatiable. 

In the empty Great Hall of Hogwarts, Rowena went silent suddenly in the middle of a conversation with Salazar, a small smile of triumph spreading across her face. "It's happening," she murmured, Severus and Harry would survive this war, for the entire reason for their strength and determination had come into being. Salazar didn't ask what or why, for he already knew, all the founders had discussed it long before Severus and Harry had become an item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! It's been a while since I updated this for that i am sorry! Would you like to see the Flamel's come into it and help them undo Dumbledore's work? Or will Filius and Severus have to work extremely hard to help Ginny get free of Dumbledore completely? Or will they call in an OC to help them figure it all out? This has gone completely different from the original but I do want to try and incorporate at least a few things from that story into this one but apparently, it's out of the question...since it's just taking a life of its own anyway R&R please


	46. Chapter 46

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 46

It was quite an idyllic scene the cottage made, and as old as the couple sitting inside the cottage were, even they found the scenery breathtaking and beautiful. There were wards on the cottage that made even Hogwarts seem child's play in comparison. One would never guess just how old the couple was, as they sat down to breakfast since they barely looked a day over forty. Their current residence was in Loretto, France. The French doors were open letting in a gentle breeze coming from the ocean. The water and beach were a simple walk down from their home, sometimes they saw families passing by, but this early in the morning nobody was about. This property had been there's for centuries, it was their first home, they'd moved in directly after getting married. His second property (Muggle property) had been turned into a restaurant, in fact, he had many things named after him.

Both of them were digging into their Greek yogurt which was topped with strawberries this morning, after having finished their scrumptious scrambled eggs and toast. Which she made herself, they saw no need for House-elves, they hadn't used them when they were young, so they refused to do so now. Glancing up when the normal owl made its appearance, with the magical news they bought from various areas, Britain curiously absent from the list of newspapers they got. "It seems we have mail today," Perenelle said, dabbing her napkin against her face out of habit, watching as a snowy white owl swooped in and hooted at them, eyeing the food greedily. Giving a melodious unburdened laugh, Perenelle placed a saucer with some bacon and a few slices of fruit for the owl to pick from. It was a very beautiful bird, but she couldn't help but wonder who had gotten in touch with them.

"Indeed we do," Nicolas said, glancing shrewdly at the owl, it certainly wasn't Albus, he always sent his Phoenix, not that he knew they were alive, curiosity got the better of him and once he had ensured there was nothing of harmful nature within or on the letter he gracefully removed it from the owls leg. The beautiful creature continued to greedily eat the food his wife had so graciously provided. He placed a goblet which he filled with water for the owl before his attention was roused back to the letter in his hand.

He opened the thick parchment and surprise began to bloom over his features as he read, his wife waiting patiently to find out what or who had caused such a reaction from her husband.

Master Nicolas and Lady Perenelle Flamel

I apologize for you writing to you out of the blue, unfortunately, I am in desperate need of your expertise, not for myself, but for a student here at Hogwarts. My name is Severus Snape, I am the current Potions Master here at the school, we have been informed of your passing, which is now in doubt in certain parties due to the nature of how we were told. If you are reading this then it's obvious that it was misleading. I would like nothing more than to be able to write to you and tell you everything, regretfully I find myself reluctant to do so. It is not the information you would write in a letter which can be intercepted.

If you can spare any time please come to Hogwarts at your earliest convenience, if its secrecy you are worried about, then please, feel free to use my personal Floo.

Severus Snape

Potions Master

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Interesting," Nicolas murmured, his brow puckered, noticing that the wizard had not given him the password so he could, in fact, use his Floo network at Hogwarts. The owl he noticed, had obviously flown off at some point when he was reading the letter, evidently, it had not been asked to await a reply.

"What's interesting? Who is it, dear?" Perenelle questioned, the clinking of her spoon on the bowl brought Nicolas' attention to her.

"It seems as Severus Snape needs my expertise, something happened to a student," Nicolas explained, "He wouldn't elaborate in the letter, which I don't blame him for, with interception and of course, the prospect of us not getting it - I wouldn't want to make it into a long winding letter either."

"Severus Snape? That is fascinating," Perenelle admitted, she knew who it was, she had, after all, a Mastery in Potions, although not many knew that, her husband was the most renowned of them both. She didn't even bother to ask her husband if he intended on going, for she knew without a doubt he would, especially when it came to youngsters, he had quite a soft spot for them. "When are you going?"

"He has not left instructions on how to get to his home, he has given me permission to use his Floo but has given no password," Nicolas confessed his tone now sounding as perplexed as he felt.

Perenelle smiled suddenly, "I would suggest using the word Aconite." she informed him sounding incredibly smug, even when Nicolas turned his attention to her in curiosity.

Shaking her head ruefully, she removed the letter from her husband's fingers and turned it to the back, and there he saw what had caused her amusement. He as a Potions Master so it made sense that he would use ingredients as his password. In a very good and lifelike drawing was an aconite plant, all that was missing was its vibrant purple color. He huffed out a little laugh, it was also used in wide-eyed/awakening potion if that wasn't a double meaning he didn't know what was.

"He's a cautious one isn't he?" Nicolas murmured quietly, placing the letter on the table thoughtfully thinking on everything he learned.

"Considering the way the magical world is at the moment you can't blame them," Perenelle chided her husband. They knew by sheer happenstance that Lord Voldemort had returned, they'd been eating out one day when they heard a British family, a Muggle family with a Muggle-born witch trying to explain to her oblivious parents, and toning it down as well. Perhaps a little scared that she would be pulled from Hogwarts if they understood the full ramifications in letting their child attend the school. They had been in England the year Lord Voldemort was destroyed by Harry Potter, so to say he was back had been quite curious to say the least and he and his wife had discussed it at length wondering how he had succeeded in what he did.

"Perhaps," Nicolas conceded, "If he is a teacher no doubt he will be teaching today, his password might be different by the weekend…how do you feel about an impromptu lunch at Hogwarts, my dear?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? Perhaps replying to the letter and asking Severus to attend a meeting here would be best?" Perenelle answered cautiously.

"I shall get him to take a Vow if I feel it's required," Nicolas promised.

"Lunch at Hogwarts it is," Perenelle nodded thoughtfully, hopefully it wouldn't all go belly up.

"Then it's been decided," Nicolas gave his own nod, and with that they happily dug into their breakfast again, enjoying the morning sun shining in the room along with the heat.

 

Severus scowled at the students, who were more rambunctious than normal, he'd deducted points from all three houses and it was only lunch time. It could be the lack of sleep that was also making him feel as though they were more unruly than normal. He'd been woken at five o'clock this morning, for no reason, and he'd been unable to get back to sleep. Refusing to wake Harry with his fidgeting he had reluctantly removed himself from his warm bed, and with the time he had on his hands, he'd also written a letter to the Flamel's and had used Hedwig to post it, asking Dobby to take the owl to Hogsmeade and let her fly off to deliver it. He was quite frankly dreading the resuming of classes, so he decided to enjoy his freedom while it lasted he thought as he claimed his seat at the head table. Catching sight of Harry did make his bad mood lessen considerably, at least on the inside. He was much too professional to let it show, not in this setting.

Or so he thought, as the feel of the wards activating in his rooms did cause him to show a considerable amount of surprise. There were only three people in the world who knew his password to Floo into his rooms. Two of them were in this room, himself and Harry, the only conclusion he could draw was…it was the Flamel's, Harry had been right all along. Of course, he had been, huffing in sardonic amusement, he merely shook his head and stood up without touching his plate. He could feel the stares of the others looking at him as he left so unexpectedly, even the students knew it was extremely out of character for him.

Severus took every available shortcut he knew to get to the dungeons in double time, forcing the fact he was about to meet the Flamel's for Merlin sake, they were legendary to all those who are magical. He'd certainly never expected to meet them let alone find a reason to write to them and request a meeting. Straightening his spine as his door came into view as he closed the portrait behind him, brushing off the cobwebs, and regaining his breath before approaching his door, murmuring the password he walked in to find the couple standing beside the fireplace neither so much as twitched when he entered he suspected they had come at this time for a reason.

"Thank you, for agreeing to meet with me," Severus said, professionally, "Would you care to take a seat? Some refreshment? A light lunch?"

"I wouldn't say no to familiarizing myself with Hogwarts food again," Perenelle said with a smile crossing her face, "It has been many years since we were within her walls." and that wasn't when they were attending Hogwarts for they had never attended the school, she had attended Beauxbaton.

"Yes, too long," Nicolas agreed, letting his wife sit before he claimed the one next to her, noticing that he used a House-elf to cater to his needs. Not even a few moments later, the was more food than three people could consume spread out over the table in front of them. The food looked absolutely mouth-watering he had to admit.

Severus sat down, gesturing for them to help themselves, "The reason I called you…"

"Before we get to that, I am afraid I must ask you, how did you figure out that we were still alive?" Nicolas enquired, even Dumbledore thought they were dead.

"I did not figure out you were alive, Harry Potter and I came up with the idea that you may be alive, there was no proof, no definitive confirmation or conclusion." Severus stated calmly and coolly, wondering idly if it was the right or wrong thing to say. It might even be simple curiosity on Nicolas' part.

"Harry Potter? Now why on earth would he be even remotely in the know about who we are? It's not often you find children that know who we are, I understand everyone knowing who Harry is but this is a genuine surprise to hear he knows who we are." Perenelle questioned in her surprise.

"I must ask you for an oath at least that you will not inform anyone that we are alive, let alone the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Nicolas added 'Hogwarts' just to make sure the oath would be completely binding. He hadn't gotten to where he was by being lax in his care of dealing with wizards, he knew of every single loophole one could create - he'd lived long enough to do it himself.

"The…Headmaster?" Severus inquired shrewdly, not sure why the hell he was so surprised, "You have not kept up with recent news I gather?"

"The Daily Prophet is pathetically lacking, the Ministry owns it, so anything they want you to know is reported, they conveniently decide against informing you of what you should know. I have never bought it since they took over the company, that aside, I believe there's something you wish to tell me?" Nicolas asked, a desire to know what had happened. Surely Dumbledore had not died? It would have been all over the news internationally, and he was positive he would have heard about it.

Severus leaned back against his seat, staring at the enquiring couple, tapping his index finger to his chin thoughtfully. The fact Nicolas wanted some sort of oath would imply he most emphatically did not desire Dumbledore to know of the fact he was still breathing. He wasn't stupid, this must have something to do with the whole episode that had happened during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He was beginning to even wonder if Albus HAD permission to take the stone let alone destroy it. "Albus Dumbledore was put in Azkaban prison," he informed them, watching their eyes to as wide as saucers.

"May I know the crime?" Nicolas managed to speak over his incredulous shock.

"Crimes," Severus corrected absently as he poured himself some coffee and made a platter of sandwiches for himself. He would need some sustenance before classes this afternoon, but his annoyed mood had completely evaporated, although right now he honestly couldn't say what he felt other than a deep-seated curiosity over the pair.

"He was arrested for more than one reason?" Perenelle gasped, utterly astonished. It certainly didn't sound like the man she'd come to know, he was exceptionally sneaky, he had even tried to find out everything about her husband's stone, presumably to recreate it? Nicolas had known of course and had made sure to remain tight-lipped about the entire thing. You could have the stone in your possession for decades, centuries even, but never find out how to make it or how to use it. Then out of the blue Albus had gotten in touch with them, informing Nicolas that the stone was in imminent danger, that Voldemort wasn't dead and was after the stone. Nicolas had written back, giving him written permission to remove the stone from the vault, or rather part of the stone, Nicolas wasn't trusting enough to put all his eggs in one basket, or rather stones as their case may be. That had been the last of the contact for a year, then Albus wrote with condolences that the stone was destroyed with regret. They'd known there and then to let Dumbledore and Voldemort believe it truly was all that was left of the stone and 'die' having a good relationship with the goblins had enabled them to do this, they had read a 'will' not that they had left anything to Dumbledore.

"He was," Severus replied firmly, glancing at the time, there was not going to be enough time to discuss everything in the short length they gave for lunch. "Excuse me, just a moment," he said apologetically, stalking over to the desk in his quarters, he began to search through the bundles of paperwork, finding the quiz he had planned on using when the need arose, he scooped up the seventh year one, since it was the only class he had left. Tapping the parchment with his wand once, he copied it twelve times, for the students he had in his N.E.W.T's class this year. He wrote on a blank piece of parchment, informing the students to go to the library, with the quiz and do their work there. "Dobby?" he called on his personal House-elf, well his and Harry's.

"What can Dobby do for Severus?" Dobby said popping in, waiting to see what his Master wanted from him.

"Take these and put them on the desk in my classroom, tape this to the door for the students, please, Dobby," Severus ordered him, handing the parchment bundle over. Once the House-elf was gone, Severus reclaimed his seat, now he had time to inform the somehow completely oblivious Flamel's what had been happening the past few months (in their time since it was years in his own mind - which was just insane even to him and he'd experienced it).

"Dumbledore was originally arrested for drugging Arthur Weasley with the Ageto Potion and forcing him to sign a marriage contract for his daughter, Ginevra Weasley, to marry Harry Potter, who Dumbledore had control of due to being his magical guardian. Thankfully Sirius Black had made Harry his heir, and Orion Black had put a stipulation onto the Black estate, preventing magical guardians from signing marriage contracts to whomever they please." Severus said with a vicious, vindictive smirk. "The contract forced him to marry Ginevra Weasley, he was found out and put on trial the day after he married, he apparently didn't learn his lesson and tried to do the same thing with Vendicatori who he was in negotiations with in a bid to get more help to win the war and in a sneaky move, practically tried to sell Harry to them, hoping that the Ministry wouldn't put him in Azkaban with Harry going missing."

"Ginevra Weasley? I am not familiar with that name," Perenelle confessed thoughtfully, but it had been a long time since she'd been in contact with any Weasley.

"She's sixteen years old, I sincerely doubt you have heard of her, as it stands she's technically Ginevra Dumbledore now," Severus replied, "She's the actual reason I wrote to both of you for aid I must admit."

"What has he done to her?" Nicolas asked resignedly, his eyes closed momentarily.

Severus grumbled slightly before sitting up straighter, "I have no idea, it's part Potions part Alchemy, he used Dragons blood to prevent standard diagnosis charms from showing it. To make matters worse, not only does it seem to have some sort of controlling agent in it, Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor, observed that it was causing her immeasurable amounts of pain…we're going on the conclusion its when she does something that would go against Dumbledore's demands - whatever they were,"

"Of course, concealment, it's one of the uses we found for it," Nicolas nodded in understanding, it made sense that Severus would call upon him, there was nobody better at Alchemy.

"Forgive me, but neither of you seem…surprised by this development, I cannot help but wonder why," Severus said eyeing them as they ate the sandwiches they had plated for themselves. "I take what I learned from Dumbledore with a grain of salt, but I do believe he was close to you. Not only did he learn from you but he was trusted enough to acquire the stone, not something I feel should be lightly done."

"That's because the stone was either a fake…or not all of it, isn't that right?" Salazar said causing Nicolas and Perenelle to jump a little at the unexpected intrusion.

"Salazar, how long have you been there?" Severus enquired, staring at the founder amused.

"Long enough," Salazar admitted, "Why didn't you just ask me? After all, I know about Alchemy just as much as the next Alchemist."

"Alchemy has come a long way since your time, I just assumed that it might be unknown to you," Severus admitted, hiding the sheepishness he felt, he had not thought to ask Salazar at all.

Salazar just made a dark noncommittal noise, not impressed, and most assuredly not willing to admit Severus had a point, that just wasn't a Slytherin move to make.

"May I see the results if you have them?" Nicolas asked, deeply intrigued now, that and he was definitely going to do whatever it took to help. This was a sixteen-year-old child, someone he had married! It was quite frankly sickening to think about it, sure people marry with age differences, but that age difference in particular, was boarding on ridiculous and disgusting. Upon reading the results he added pedophilia to the list, Dumbledore was worse than he had imagined.

"This is an original creation," Nicolas said humming thoughtfully, "It's not going to be easy to create an antidote but I will tell you this…it isn't impossible."

"Nicolas…I do not think she'll be able to take this if you do brew it, she's pregnant," Perenelle said thoughtfully.

"I feared the same thing," Severus sighed nodding resignedly. "The Headmistress Minerva and Poppy our Healer has already been in contact with Molly and Arthur Weasley to tell them the date that they have to come for their daughter, she will not be able to remain at Hogwarts obviously."

"I'm afraid both your fears are correct, there's ingredients in both the alchemy process and the potions that will cause harm…not just harm but it doesn't bear thinking about." Nicolas said grimly. "How long has Dumbledore been imprisoned for?"

"Life, the Vendicatori ensured as such, as well as forcing the Ministry to place binding cuffs on him, his magic is completely inaccessible." Severus informed him. Not to forget that Granger was currently looking for ways to make the cuffs for Harry, he wasn't sure what his bonded had planned, but he had his suspicions, the only problem was, he couldn't be put in Azkaban the Death Eaters would just break him out and if they didn't he'd still always be a threat.

"With his magic inaccessible he cannot enforce his will through this potion, so only demands he has made before his imprisonment will work on the girl." Nicolas mused thoughtfully, his mind whirling with ideas on how to create this antidote. Obviously, with Severus being a teacher he wouldn't be able to work full time on the antidote. "Perhaps we should meet up every weekend? Saturday or Sunday, and see what we can come up with?" begin the process - which as he had informed Severus wasn't a simple one.

"Not this weekend, I haven't even been able to do anything yet," Severus informed them, rubbing his eyes, "I will use this weekend to start the process."

"Severus, this is a two-part potion, both of you working on it individually will not work, these's aren't two separate creations, it's two combined into one, mixed together expertly, it will take both of you working together from the get-go to accomplish this." Perenelle pointed out to the Potions Master before her husband could. "That is if there's only going to be two of you, you'll have to pardon my assumptions on that front."

"There were only four people who knew before this afternoon, Poppy, who cannot help on this front and Filius who found out there was something wrong," Severus explained absently, "And myself, and Harry Potter. Now you both and Salazar know." his mind was on Perenelle's words, what if it did take all their combined efforts to get some sort of antidote created? "Would Sunday be suitable?" deciding that it was perhaps best to work together than mess up even if it was only once before they learned their lesson.

"Most definitely," Nicolas nodded, it was good timing, it was exactly what he needed, a nice new project to work on and undo some of the damage Dumbledore had done. Considering he'd used Alchemy he felt it was his duty since he had taught Dumbledore a great deal of what he knew. The fact he was imprisoned was a weight off. He would need to discuss Weasley in greater detail, to try and find out what the old man had done to the girl the diagnosis and potions would only get them so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I'm sorry the last few chapters have focused more on Ginny than anyone else, I'll try to keep it at a minimum it just seemed like the easiest way to continue the story, since I don't want to bore everyone with 'Harry' attending classes or 'Severus' teaching I'd like to keep it away from that sort of setting and instead focus on other things until the school year is up and well...the obvious until Voldemort is defeated...sooo most of you gathered what the end of the last chapter meant ;) boy or girl? I'm also going to have to find a awesome name too :D something different like i did with Pretty Boy (I used the name Kellan :D so yeah) I'm also sorry I haven't been on a lot I'm afraid my mum has the Flu and family comes first :) but I'll get back to normal sooner or later! R&R please


	47. Chapter 47

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 47

Severus woke earlier than normal on Sunday, any other year he'd be spending an extra hour in bed instead. Unfortunately his Sundays were no longer free, in fact Nicolas, Perenelle and Filius would be in his rooms after breakfast for their usual get together, it would be the sixth Sunday in a row they had met up to figure it out. His hand automatically brushed out to find Harry but he wasn't in bed. Frowning lightly, he roused himself further and sat up, concern churning in his gut.

Normally he woke up before Harry, even during the week, but as of late Harry had always been up before him considering the late night they'd had surely he should be getting some rest. It wasn't as though Harry had left his quarters either, since he could still sense him. Grabbing his robe, he stood up, sliding his feet into his slippers - the ground was much too cold to ever go anywhere without them - and made his way out of his bedroom.

The bathroom door was closed, but there was absolutely no sound coming out of the door. Harry didn't normally put silencing spells up when he went for a shower or bath. Concerned he opened their bond to feel Harry; nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, making him want to heave.

Severus flicked his wand into his palm smoothly, quickly disabling the silencing spell Harry had around the bathroom. Before he knocked firmly three times, "Harry?" he called out, he didn't see why Harry would keep it a secret, there was a potion that would make him feel better within moments. "Open the door."

He heard Harry groan pitifully, some shuffling before the door clicked open, Severus blinked, stepping forward he pressed his hand against Harry's forehead but there was no sign of a fever perhaps it was something he'd eaten? "Now why would you put silencing spells up?"

"Didn't want to wake you," Harry admitted, sighing softly as Severus wiped him with a face cloth, the coolness felt absolutely amazing.

"Do you still feel sick?" Severus enquired his gaze critical.

"Just a little," Harry admitted shrugging his shoulders, he conveniently left out that he had been sick for weeks, both feeling it and actually being sick.

"Sit down," Severus said guiding him to the edge of the tub, close enough to the toilet so if he ended up being sick it would go into the toilet. Scrunching up his nose a little, he flicked his wand clearing the air and the mess up - there would be less chance of Harry being sick again if the smell wasn't around. "I'll be back in a moment,"

Harry opened his mouth before closing it firmly; there was no point to telling Sev that the potions hadn't been working. That would just insult his bonded and he didn't want that. Half the time he couldn't even keep it down either, so he'd simply stopped trying. He didn't know what was causing it, he wished it would stop, but he absolutely hated the Hospital wing and didn't want to go. So he continued to hope against hope that it would stop…that it would just go away. He couldn't help but think of Severus, of the situation.

"What is that look for?" Severus asked quietly, as he entered the bathroom again, he had a very soft look in his green eyes, one even he wasn't used to seeing.

Harry just smiled, "Thank you," he said, leaning against him, wrapping his arms around his hip and squeezing. He wasn't used to anyone caring, Poppy had to help him, it was her job, but he hadn't had anyone care about him when he was sick all his life. He had never been given anything either when he was.

Severus hummed quietly, rechecking Harry for a fever, wondering why Harry would be thanking him, he hadn't done anything. Carding his hand through his hair, before his hand slipped down alongside his ear before his fingers eased his chin up so he could look at him. There was definitely no fever, but Severus wasn't stupid, it clicked quite quickly, stroking his cheek, once again utterly disgusted by his behaviour in the past. Harry obviously hadn't had much care shown to him when he was sick, although if he knew the extent he would have been beyond pissed. "Drink this," Severus said, giving him the vial of anti-nausea potion.

"Thank you," Harry murmured quietly, drinking it down, praying that it would remain in his stomach and actually help! Unfortunately nothing was, even the slightest smell was making him queasy these days…it was beyond ridiculous. After a few tense moments he relaxed, grateful that he wasn't going to puke up the potion in front of Severus who was already worried about him as it was.

"Other than feeling sick do you have any other symptoms?" Severus queried wondering if it was just a random bout of feeling sick of if there was an underlying cause.

"No, just felt a bit sick," Harry explained as he pressed his face back against Severus' chest, this was nice, he doubted he'd ever get used to someone caring so much and he hoped not to. You should never take anything for granted, especially not someone who cared.

"Perhaps you spent too much time around potion fumes," Severus mused thoughtfully, he'd sat with him in the lab while he brewed all day yesterday for the hospital wing due to winter coming up Severus wanted to be prepared. It had used to affect him being around potions all day but he'd grown immune. He couldn't remember actually being sick though. It was mostly pepper-up potions which helped the cold and flu. With so many students in close contact as well as a cold draughty castle, they always had many cases of it. "Why don't you go and get some rest? I'll ask the House-elves to make you something later."

"That sounds great," Harry admitted, he'd been up for two hours just sitting in the bathroom feeling or actually being sick not to forget his tiredness as of late. It wasn't the first time either, but thankfully none of the teachers had noticed. His knees had paid the price, even with the green toilet mat to help. His knees felt extremely weak and shaky, but he stood up confidently, not letting it show, he gave Severus a quick peck on the lips, in silent thanks.

He walked slowly and evenly towards their bed, he hadn't spent a single night in his own room since the school had started back up, he had no desire to wake up alone after sleeping next to Severus so long. Hermione and Ron of course, knew where he spent his nights, Ron had theatrically exclaimed he didn't want to know, that he wasn't allowed to tell him anything, he was happy for him but it was just 'too much information' he'd said mock gagging and received a slap to the back of his head for his troubles from Hermione.

Harry breathed evenly, hand on his stomach grateful that it had stopped churning; sliding in amongst the sheets a quiet groan of bliss leaving him, and it was still nice and warm. Grabbing Severus' pillow, Harry curled himself up, tiredly closing his eyes and his worry of not being able to get back to sleep was for nothing as he slowly drifted into sleep.

-0

"Good morning, Severus," Nicolas said as he emerged from Severus' fireplace having used the Floo as he always did. A few moments later his wife joined him, they had to Floo separately, due to the fact the fireplace at home just wasn't big enough to allow both of them to use the Floo together.

"Nicolas, Perenelle," Severus said politely, nodding his head in welcome, "Have a seat, there's some coffee and tea as usual." and there was, the two pots still had smoke bellowing from the spout.

"Thank you," both of them said politely, surprised that Harry wasn't there; they knew both men were bonded. Harry hadn't missed a Sunday since they'd begin coming. It was actually six weeks had passed since Nicolas and Perenelle had agreed to help Severus come up with an antidote to the potion that Albus Dumbledore had given to Ginny. So far they had broken down the recipe completely and have now begun to experiment with five potential antidotes. Severus and Nicolas were being extra cautious in their desire to get it right the first time around, hence their decision to make at least five different potion/alchemy recipes.

"I hope you had an uneventful week?" Severus said, passing over the folder that Nicolas always used when he was here. His own was already open on the table.

"Thankfully so," Perenelle said with a smile of amusement, "Where is your bonded today?" she teased him slightly. Their friendship was still very new, and Severus was quite stoic so one never really knew how he could or would react to certain things.

"He's sleeping in today, he's a little under the weather," Severus explained, he'd known they would ask sooner or later.

"And Filius?" Nicolas asked, but his tone was distracted as he began to write things down hastily scribbling away.

"He is going to try to make it," Severus informed them.

"Shall we give them a try today?" Nicolas asked, this was always the best part of any invention, the trial stage, nothing worked the first time, and it always needed to be tweaked and altered before it was perfected but it was getting there that was so much fun. You would think at his age that things would be boring, but it was so far from the truth that it was laughable. There was always something to learn, even for a man of his age, and he revelled in it, revelled in creating something new. All week he had waited for this, all week.

"Yes," Severus agreed, "I have everything you need set up beside mine," while alchemy and potions was similar, they had to remember it was different. Thankfully though he hadn't been forced to buy anything, the school used to teach alchemy so there was more than enough in the way of setting up a little 'lab' for Nicolas. The ingredients though had been bought through the school; go figure the Weasley's would find a way to incur more debt to Hogwarts than just their scholarships.

"Why don't you go through and make sure everything you need is there?" Severus suggested as he stood, "If you'll excuse me a moment I'd like to check on my bonded." he said before making his way over to his bedroom, opening the door enough to let him in he closed the door behind him.

He found Harry sound asleep; he decided against wakening him up, instead he drew the covers further up his form. He would check on him again at lunch, he might be coming down with something. He would need to get Harry to be honest with him or he would resort to diagnosis charm. If he was sick it was best just to nip it in the bud, it was ironic really, they'd been down in the chamber for years and no sign of sickness, seven weeks back up and he was already coming down with something.

Shaking off his thoughts, Severus left the room as quietly as he'd come, once again closing the door so there was no light to rouse Harry before his body was ready. His instincts were telling him there was more to this, which did worry him. Sighing softly, he moved over to the table and poured himself another cup of coffee, adding a dash of milk to cool it quicker so he could drink it as he ambled through to the lab the folder safely ensconced in his left arm. "I assume we have everything we'll need?" Severus questioned as he placed the folder on the desk, still drinking the coffee.

"Definitely," it was Perenelle that answered, already gathering everything he'd need and dealing with the amounts her husband would require for his first test.

"Good," Severus murmured between clanging as he swiftly cut, chopped, diced, sliced or crushed each ingredient that he had to deal with.

It was the same steady motion that lulled them all afternoon, between both Severus and Nicolas they were adding to the potion working closely in sync, even going onto the next test recipe didn't deter them. Instead Perenelle levitated the cauldron away, setting it to cool, watching it closely after placing the second cauldron into position. She'd never seen her husband work so well with anyone before, it was quite frankly surprising. Even with Albus who she would have said inspired Nicolas himself often, yet they didn't work like Severus and Nicolas did.

-0

Harry groaned as he woke up, blinking sleepily in the darkness of their bed, by Merlin he'd needed that. He felt very refreshed, his tender stomach had disappeared along with the nausea, and maybe it had been stress after all. He felt very, very hungry, sitting up, calling for Dobby. Grasping his wand he flicked it and the lights in the room flared to life, another spell had the fire roaring he would eat in here. He was just too comfortable to move right now.

"What can Dobby get for Master Harry?" Dobby asked, as always eager to help his Master.

"Can you bring me whatever is or has been served in the Great Hall, Dobby?" Harry asked, smiling at his little friend, he wasn't quite so exuberant and hyper anymore. Which was a good thing, it wasn't just him and Severus that had settled into a routine in the chamber, Dobby had as well.

"Dobby will be right back," Dobby stated, popping away to do as his Master bid.

Using his wand for the last time, to find out what time it was his eyes widened when the results came back.

It was lunch time!

He'd slept for what? Seven more hours? Probably only six, but still, he'd needed some sleep but six more? He was surprised Severus hadn't been in to tell him to get up. After lunch he would need a shower, he thought to himself, he could smell some splodges of sick on him where he must have missed the toilet or just missed in general.

"Dobby be bringing Harry's favourite," Dobby said, floating over the tray to slot effortlessly on Harry's lap. Shepherds pie and of course, Harry's favourite desert, treacle tart covered in custard.

Harry started to smile before a grimace appeared, slapping his hand over his mouth and nose, shoving the tray away, scampering hastily through to the bathroom leaving one stunned House-elf watching him go.

Dobby's eyes lit up in wonder and amazement when he heard Harry being sick, he'd seen it so often before that there was no doubt in Dobby's mind that his Master Harry was pregnant. A feat that was very rare in males, even bonded ones, his Master as always proved he was better than the average wizard.

He heard Master Severus excusing himself to tend to Harry, as Dobby went through to the bathroom as well, patting ineffectually at Harry's back.

"You're still feeling sick?" Severus asked Harry, pressing his hand to Harry's forehead, perplexed. It was time to do a diagnosis charm and find out what was going on and treat the underlying cause. "Here, drink this, I'll get you back to bed and see what's going on."

Both of them turned when Dobby squeaked high pitched sounding shocked.

"Master Harry can't get potions!" Dobby protested before he imitated Harry earlier and clasped his hand over his mouth in horror at having spoken out and argued with his Masters.

Severus arched an amused eyebrow at the House-elves antics, "And why is that?" he drawled his lips twitching.

"Master Severus doesn't know?" Dobby said eyes wider than normal, seeing the confused look on Harry's face made him realize… "Master Harry doesn't either, Dobby is bad, a bad elf," twisting his ears having been broken out of the urge to fling himself at the nearest object and beating himself silly with it.

"Enough!" Severus demanded, his eyes narrowing in on Dobby, not in the mood to deal with his theatrics right now. "You know what is wrong with Harry? Then speak!"

"Master Severus…Master Harry is with baby," Dobby said concisely and clearly, his little facing lighting up brightly, a little Potter-Snape would be on the way soon enough.

Severus blinked owlishly at the House-elf half suspecting it to be a joke, instead, all he could do was feel faint, and thankfully the wall behind him stopped him from falling back absolutely faint in his shock. His mind continued to repeat what Dobby said as if it were stuck on repeat.

Pregnant…pregnant…pregnant...pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see a bit more of Ron and Hermione? Will Hermione come up a way for the cuffs to work? Will Harry be able to do the spells to make it so? Will Voldemort end up in Azkaban prison or will he end up in some sort of different prison where nobody would get him? The thought of writing a scene with Dumbledore and Voldemort screaming at each other is hilarious! :) I did say I'd steer it away from Ginny and so I have done :D not that it will matter soon she won't be at Hogwarts either ;) Will Hermione and Ron go down to the chamber with Harry as his labour draws near? Or will they stay with him just so they could get Severus when it's time and Poppy of course...R&R please! Oh, as for Ginny boy or girl? and if so what names can you think of begining with 'A' or Will ginny spitefully not continue it? Will she even manage to make it so that the baby ends up with the Weasley name?


	48. Chapter 48

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 48

The stunned silence must have continued on for what felt like forever, neither Severus nor Harry spoke, they just gaped as their mind processed what they'd just heard. Harry was pregnant, against all precautions they had taken; Harry had somehow managed to get pregnant. If it had been anyone else no doubt accusations of infidelity would have been hissed out in anger, but Severus knew even magical prevention spells were not one hundred percent efficient. Especially not against someone highly fertile, which he knew if he did the test Harry would turn out to be extremely so. Not many wizards or witches could say the same; the Weasleys and Prewitts were really the only notable family that could say as such. Most families couldn't have more than one and the lucky ones two.

Harry's hand dropped down to his stomach, could it be true? Could he be pregnant? Of course he could, hope and a strong dose of yearning and desire spread through him. He'd always wanted a family as far back as he could remember, someone who would love him unconditionally, and he'd received that in Severus…now it seemed a baby too. His mind conjured up images of what their baby could look like, would he or she have his eyes? Or Severus'? Would they have black hair or brown like his? Would they receive the Potter or Prince traits? The Prince traits were strong on Severus just as the Potter traits were strong on him. A vision of Voldemort flashed through his mind, causing fear to thrum through him, he never wanted to leave a baby orphaned, and what if he died? Having godparents wasn't exactly full proof that his child would have a good life, he was proof of that. It would be so incredibly foolish to have a child in these troubling times.

Pain flashed through his green eyes, despite his thoughts he didn't once contemplate murdering his baby. He couldn't even think it for a single second. The thought would have just horrified him to the core. He would save a damn strangers life, had done so in fact, many times, to hell if he could think of abortion. Had these been the thoughts of his mother? Nineteen years old, barely out of Hogwarts, joining the Order…finding out she was pregnant. Did she rejoice without once thinking of the consequences? Or did she like him despair but never once thought of hurting that growing bundle within her womb?

Even only a few months pregnant (if he was even that) he was making mental plans to change his will, so that he or she would get everything. Planning out a list of people he trusted (admittedly very short) to take care of his little one. He knew it would be his greatest achievement; the thought of holding his child was making his heart soar. He would sacrifice everything to know his baby would be fine.

Swallowing thickly when it dawned on him that Severus might not even want children. He certainly never expressed any desire for them; it hadn't been something either of them discussed actually. He would have been more than happy with just Severus in his life, but the thought of this little one…it made him feel complete. He slowly allowed his eyes to stray towards his bonded, heart pounding erratically, only to Severus sitting against the wall, his eyes staring vacantly at the sink lost in thought.

Licking his lips nervously, not even noticing that his hands were shaking, nerves were getting the better of him. He didn't want to lose Severus; he didn't think he'd be able to go back to that cold colourless existence he'd endured before he had found a reason for living. The thought of sleeping alone made him shiver, he didn't know when he had begun to need Severus the way you needed air to breathe but he did. He never wanted anything to compromise that…but if Severus didn't want this child…Merlin, help him. He began to breathe raggedly, at the mere thought of Severus not wanting anything to do with either of them. "Sev?" he whispered hoarsely, his green eyes alight with a fear so profound, one nobody had ever seen on his face since he was a child. "Please say something." begging him without shame. Wishing to know what he was thinking and feeling, never once deciding to use the bond to intrude on his feelings.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts, his gaze sharpening in on Harry, belatedly realizing that Dobby was gone and Harry had such a look of fear on his face. Who wouldn't? Harry was the most wanted wizard by the dark side; he was at risk as long as he had breath in his body. No wonder he was terrified, no, that wasn't it, and Severus realized, there was something much deeper and darker twisting in Harry's mind, a greater fear.

"Please don't ask me to get rid of it," Harry begged his voice a mere whisper, his shaking becoming more pronounced.

Severus' eyes widened, realizing how his silence may have been construed by his bonded. Noticing the shaking, he successfully got up to his feet, taking the hand that Harry did not have on his stomach in his and pulling Harry up. They weren't going to have this conversation on the floor or the bathroom. He noticed that the wards were telling him they were alone, the Flamel's had evidently been asked to leave by Dobby, for that he was grateful. He needed to spend this time with his bonded the potion/alchemy for Ginny Weasley had suddenly paled into insignificance.

"Easy," Severus soothed him; still guiding his bonded into their bedroom, one hand absently rubbing his back, nonverbally trying to communicate that Harry shouldn't worry so much. Traitorously he couldn't help but imagine their child; one he hoped would mostly have Harry's looks, with his black hair and eyes. Things had just gotten a lot more dangerous than they had previous and it was quiet daunting and he'd only admit under Veritaserum terrifying. Neither he nor Harry had any family, and they were both in precarious positions, Harry's as the Boy-Who-Lived and him as a spy. Their lives were constantly in danger, what were they going to do? How could they think for a moment it was right to keep this child? Yet despite his words, he would never be able to tell Harry he should get an abortion.

For better or for worse…they would be having a child sometime in the next eight months. It was both terrifying and strangely exhilarating.

Seeing how pale and worried Harry was made him ponder if this was just a bit too much for him. Harry was the strongest person he knew besides himself, but everyone had their breaking point. What if the thought of having a child was just too much worry and fear to endure? No, it wasn't fear at the situation…it was a fear of him; Harry had begged him to not make him get rid of the baby growing in his stomach. A justified fear neither had reacted conventionally to the pronouncement something he would need to sort out immediately. He realized as he got Harry back into bed, at least they'd be moderately comfortable for this discussion.

Perching on the bed beside him, wondering how it was someone so independent and strong could end up reliant on another especially with a matter like this. He snorted derisively at his own thoughts, he knew if Harry was forced to choose, not that he had any intentions of such a notion passing his lips; Harry would pick the wellbeing of their child over him. He didn't hate Harry for the potentiality of it; in fact it made him love him all the more. There were people in this world that did not deserve children, who should not have them, but Harry wasn't one of them. Although the thought that Harry could think he would say such a thing did hurt a little, but his insecurities would always be there lurking under the surface, what the Dursley's had done would affect him for the rest of his life.

"I would never ask you to abort the baby, Harry, I will forgive the assumption due to my reaction," Severus stated honestly, "I am…shocked but not aversely to the news, I think I can say the same for yourself? Especially due to our…precarious positions." his more so than Harry. The Dark Lord wouldn't allow anyone but himself kill Harry, which gave him a certain leeway of getting himself out of any situation he may get into.

Harry looked into Severus' face, tracing every curve as if trying to commit it to memory, but in fact he was trying to make sure that Severus was being honest. Which was redundant, Severus said the truth whether you wanted to hear it not, Harry had yet to hear him giving any pointless platitudes or lie to anyone, ever. A gush of relieved air left his lips, if both of them were in this together then that's all he cared about.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, sounding slightly lost, now.

"You may have to take your N.E.W.T's early, when you get to the third trimester using magic will be quite a chore, especially for you, females have it bad but they're more used to the hormones running though their bodies, you however, will not be prepared for it." Severus began speaking in his usual teacher spiel, well when educating the Slytherin's or him when he wasn't in a classroom setting. "You will need to be extra cautious regarding spells, especially aimed at you; Poppy will also need to be informed since I am not equipped to deal with this."

"What…what if we go into the chamber?" Harry suggested, "It will give me time to give birth and sit my exams?"

"It's conceivable," Severus said with a frown, "It would need to be last minute, you are still considered a teenager Harry, and it will be heavily frowned upon when word gets out…especially in regards to whom you married. Normally I wouldn't care what anyone thought…but this isn't just one or two people or even the students at Hogwarts, it would be the entire magical world on a whole, and I would be judged quite harshly, I know I will be anyway but this is slightly different."

"It won't just be you, it will be both of us," Harry sighed, he was so tired of the magical world thinking they had a right to run his life. "I doubt we will ever be safe here, will we?" it was rhetorical; there would always be something that's if they both survived. If they died their tune would change and they'd be all over his child as the child of the 'saviors' of the magical world, by Merlin the thought left him horrified.

Severus knowing it was rhetorical didn't reply, he cared…no, loved Harry enough to disregard the magical world on a whole and do one selfish thing for himself for once. The thought of anyone having Harry was horrifying; he may as well cut his own heart out at the thought. To complete their bond they were now expecting a child, he would do anything to protect Harry, to protect the most precious thing he had in his life.

The only good and decent thing he'd accomplished.

"One day Sev, we're going to be able to get out of Hogwarts and explore the world," Harry said with determination, they both had to survive, they just had to. He wouldn't lob his fame on his child, he couldn't do that. If he died he knew that's what would happen, the baby would either be loved or hated its entire life. He knew Severus wanted to see the world, the different plants, herbs and buildings he'd only ever seen in books. America, Asia just everywhere and Harry would love nothing more than to give him all that.

"Coming from anyone else I would have snorted," Severus said wryly, staring at his bonded, seeing the steely determination radiating from his posture and in those green eyes of his. "One day we shall see." he didn't have the same faith in Harry…if it could be coined as faith, perhaps it was more a dream - that they could survive this.

"Can you tell how far along…it is?" Harry asked the word 'it' just sounded so wrong, mostly because he had been called 'it' 'freak' or 'the boy' or the 'abomination' all his life.

"Of course," Severus murmured, feeling quiet anxious and excited as well, flicking out his wand he began the standard diagnosis charm that would let him know just how far along Harry already was.

Harry's green eyes peered into Severus' waiting patiently for an answer, his hand still clutching his stomach automatically.

"Six weeks yesterday," Severus said, his cheeks heating up just a little, remembering the date and exactly what they had been doing, perhaps they had forgotten to use the spell after all. He had created a monster who was alluring and insatiable, and all his and even he couldn't say no to the temptation that was Harry.

Harry chuckled wickedly, what a night that had been, Severus had successfully managed to do his rounds but only just. They'd spent the hour in the shower and both of them had been thoroughly debauched by the time they came out but clean nonetheless. His own cheeks heated up just a little as he thought about it himself.

"Can we trust Poppy? I mean…I don't want this getting out," Harry said his eyes shadowed, "Not even to McGonagall, or worse the Order." the Order was sneered in disgust.

"Poppy can be trusted…but I believe that she will feel compelled to tell the Headmistress," Severus conceded, "She has to inform them due to the fact the student will need pulled from Hogwarts."

"What about an Oath? Or an unbreakable Vow?" Harry suggested a Vow was never to be taken lightly he knew, or even an oath it could rob a witch or wizard of their magic after all while the Vow would kill them before the secret could be fully written down or slip passed their lips.

"I'm sure it won't be the first time she's been asked to make one," Severus said thoughtfully, "We definitely need her so it might be our only option."

Harry's brow furrowed, "Don't we need someone more specific? A midwife? An obstetrician?"

Severus' lips twitched, "Healers have a well rounded Mastery, sure they all have their second masteries in different specialised subjects, such as curses and hexes, the mind arts, they are quite diverse, all healers know everything they can about births, it's one of the most important things to wizards and witches…children are the future, and we do not have many of them as you can no doubt deduce from how many students attend Hogwarts, half of which were born in the Muggle world. The other half at home or in St. Mungo's. There is no such thing as an obstetrician in the magical world." he wasn't surprised by Harry's ignorance on that particular subject, even he hadn't been aware of St. Mungo's much other than in passing before he gained his mastery and they wanted him to work for them, he'd declined of course. "In fact it's something they learn during their Mediwizard course which is the opening course to give the people interested an idea of the coursework and gage their interest in healing.

Harry made a noise to show he heard and understood, he would have found it worrisome but he knew how good healers were. They had kept Arthur Weasley alive against all odds with Nagini's venom coursing through him until they got the antidote. With magic it wasn't as easy to die during childbirth especially if you had a healer on hand that's not to say it didn't happen of course, but Harry hadn't heard of it happening.

"You should get back to the potion," Harry said belatedly realizing he was keeping Severus from important work.

"Dobby informed them that we would be unavailable for the rest of the day, they have gone home." Severus informed him, "Nothing is more important than you, especially not a potion for that girl. No matter how interesting the potion itself is." how he loathed her unwanted attentions on Harry, on what she had tried to do. Trapping someone in a loveless marriage it was despicable. Her belief that Harry would still want her beggared belief, just thinking about her made him furious. He was grateful that she wasn't in his class otherwise she would have found herself in a worse predicament with her house since he would have deduced potions left right and centre with a healthy dose of detentions.

Warmth filled Harry, oh he was used to people pretending he was more important, or rather believing he was due to his status as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' but this…this was genuine, he was wanted above all else just because he was Harry. Severus had never cared about the Boy-Who-Lived just him. It's perhaps what had drawn him to Severus like a moth to a flame.

"You cannot be near potions, it's very harmful for the baby," Severus continued, "that itself will be a dead giveaway especially since Mrs. Dumbledore isn't taking potions, unless we…come up with a plan that will ensure I do not let you back in my classroom…" a sly smirk on his face, it would get back to the Dark Lord and he would be much aware that Harry 'remembered' what happened but was unable to talk about it and was trying his best to get back at him. It would secure both their safety for the time being. Word could not get back to the Dark Lord about Harry's pregnancy, not for a good long while, he would correctly assume it was his (Severus) and Merlin only knows what would happen. It could buy Harry time since the Dark Lord could wish for the baby to survive and be brought up on the dark side, or he could find himself threatened by the baby due to who it's 'carrier' was and wish to deal with it right away.

It caused a shudder to run down his spine regardless, no the Dark Lord must not find out.

"I love when you get all cunning," Harry said, his green eyes twinkling almost viciously. Deception, how he loved it, although he would need to warn Hermione and Ron…they would get very defensive, they'd assume it was real…he couldn't let that happen and thankfully they were decent enough at acting and would do it on his behalf. "Get the Flamel's back, I'll go and meet Hermione in the library instead." he knew how much Severus loved a challenge, and this was he only day he could really dig his claws into it.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked seriously, his mind mulling over potential instances they could use to get Hogwarts talking and him not allowing Harry back into his class. His eyes narrowed back in on Harry intently.

"Yes, I'd like to see them for a bit," Harry said, he'd been sort of neglecting his friendship, but he knew if he'd been with them he'd have felt like a third wheel when they got all gooey eyed on each other.

"I'll have a potion you can take ready for you when you return," Severus promised, inwardly excited at the prospect of trying to create an antidote to Dumbledore's potion again. Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he elaborated, "There are a few potions you can take while pregnant; a specialised anti-nausea potion to combat morning sickness is one of them."

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness," Harry scowled petulantly, he'd felt sick nearly constantly for ages. He slid out of bed, and moved over to the wardrobe and removed some clothes, clothes he had bought himself not hand me downs or things from the Weasley's so they fitted perfectly - for now.

Severus suppressed his chuckle, instead, he stood up and exited his bedroom, using the Floo to let the two Flamel's that they could return if they so desired. Either way he was going to spend his time in the lab, first brewing the anti-nausea potion for Harry and then the potion for Mrs. Dumbledore. It would be better if he could just go to Azkaban and get his answers…but the larger part revelled in the mystery to be solved. There was also the little fact he wanted to prove he was just as smart as Dumbledore.

Not even five minutes later the couple were back through, looking quietly concerned but dawning suspicion began to rouse when they noticed the potion Severus was brewing.

Realisation began to fill them rather than suspicion when Severus made an offhanded comment that Harry wouldn't be in the lab with them for the time being.

\---------------------0

"HARRY!" Ron called out, looking relieved, waving his best friend over to the table loaded down with books with Hermione probably buried under them all somewhere.

"Quiet!" came the voice of the resident librarian Pince who glared at Ron in warning.

Harry grinned at Ron's feigned apologetic look, shaking his head as he made his way over.

"Hey, bored are you?" Harry asked, moving around until he could see both his best friends, Hermione was busy scribbling away on her parchment with a book open at the side of her.

"A little," Ron admitted, glancing at Hermione with a genuine apologetic look, he wasn't a Ravenclaw; he would never be as invested in books like his girlfriend.

"How far are you, Mione?" Harry asked, finally getting Hermione's attention.

She blinked at her best friend, "Harry? When did you get here?"

Harry chuckled as he sat down, "Just a few moments ago," he informed her browsing through all the information she had on the current leaf of parchment. He pursed his lips as he looked at all the work, she was a genius but the thought of this information in the wrong hands was daunting.

"Make sure there's an out clause in there, Mione…can you imagine what people will do if they find this…use it?" Harry whispered, shuddering at the thought of them being put on him. The ministry were a fickle bunch, and then again they would just ban this new creation, stop its use…until it became desirable again.

"Don't worry, these are different…" Hermione said quietly so only her friends could hear, "They'll sink into the skin, undetectable…and its coded, only we know the codes," she knew why he was concerned it was why she'd began coding it herself, nobody would be able to figure it out except them, and once she'd completed the bands she would destroy all documentation she had on the work she was doing. Most of her work was always on her person, she didn't even trust the Head girl room to keep it safe even with all the spells she and Harry had on their rooms.

"Good," Harry said relaxing in relief at that. Hermione just immersed herself in the books again, scribbling randomly every few moments and Ron was just staring ahead his brow furrowed, clearly thinking about something worrying.

"Ron?" Harry called, "What's wrong?" he knew something was wrong.

"Hmm, nothing Harry," Ron lied, shaking his head, this wasn't something Harry could help with.

"Something IS wrong; I've known you seven years now, what's up?" Harry asked more sternly, "Are you worried about Ginny?" digging for information to find out if he'd been told or figured it out on his own.

"No, she's fine…all things considered," Ron told him that was Harry for you, he cared too much. Ginny would be going home soon to be home taught, if they had a home to go to.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked, getting exasperated with his friend's avoidance.

"Ron, just explain," Hermione said soothingly, giving her boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"Dad can't afford to pay the goblins, he's trying so hard to get overtime to make ends meet but he can't. If he misses anymore payments he could lose the house…the goblins could take the Burrow…and the land we have. My brothers are trying to get the money together to pay off the loans…the interest keeps piling up." Ron explained; face flushing red in embarrassment and anger - especially since he couldn't do a damn thing to help. "Charlie, Bill, Percy and the twins are trying to help. Fred and George even said they could come live in the flat if the worst happens." it wasn't as if they had a lot of funds stashed away that they could just give their dad.

"Oh," Harry said, "I'm sorry," he felt really awkward since he had more money than he could spend in a lifetime. It wouldn't hurt to help though, and Arthur could still pay him back if he wanted to…just without interest and at a rate he could afford without them going hungry. While he was angry at Ginny and Molly it didn't mean all the Weasley's should suffer.

"It's not your fault," Ron said seriously, "But I really regret taking that damn flying car to Hogwarts, if I hadn't done it maybe my parents wouldn't be so bad off." and it had been all his idea, Harry had just followed along.

Harry blinked, "What do you mean?"

"He got fined, remember 'facing an enquiry at work' he charmed a Muggle object, the reason he fine was reasonably low is because dad didn't actually want to use it…" Ron admitted, and probably because they knew he wouldn't be able to pay a worse off fine. "And because it was us…me who took it."

"Bloody hell, Ron," Harry said, shaking his head, he hadn't thought about it at all, it wasn't really fair that Arthur had to pay it by himself, then again he couldn't help but be grateful the Dursley's hadn't got a notice for a fine…Vernon would have taken it out on his skin and bones.

"Then there's the other loans my dad's had to get, I really hope my brothers come through," Ron admitted, even if it was just one of the loans it would tide them over hopefully.

"I'm sure they will Ron," Harry said, already planning on getting the twins here, they would be most willing to let him help than any of the others. He was pretty sure he would only be using the interest he was getting from WWW anyway to help them pay back the loans.

"Why don't you go play Chess with Seamus and Dean?" Hermione questioned, "I'll take all this back to our room and see you later?" suggesting it, Seamus and Dean had asked him to play chess just before Harry had come in…if it was just before Harry came in she knew she tended to lose time when she immersed herself in her books.

Ron nodded slowly, that was exactly what he needed, and it would help take his mind off everything.

"Alright, go me and Harry will see you in an hour or so," Hermione said firmly, knowing what her boyfriend needed, she couldn't give him.

"I'm not coming, but I do need to talk to both of you later," Harry said with a wistful smile once Ron was out of earshot.

Hermione stared at him curiously, silently demanding an answer.

"Not now, it's important…too important for anyone to overhear." Harry informed her his wistful smile sobering.

"Alright," Hermione said, almost pouting she didn't like waiting for information but she understood the gravity and would wait. "Will you be there in an hour or so?"

"Yes, I should have it done by then," Harry said nodding in agreement; the twins were only in Diagon Alley after all.

"Okay," Hermione said as she began to gather everything up.

"Great," Harry said and just like that he was gone like Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Weasley's be able to gather the money only taking a little from Harry or will they refuse and manage to raise the funds themselves? Still not sure whether to put them in the chamber or not but there's still time! so will Harry and Severus' confrontation end up being more explosive than anticipated with several people getting hurt or is Severus just too good at what he does to be wrong? :D R&R please


	49. Chapter 49

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 49

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Fred questioned, surprise flittering over his face, it took him a few seconds to realize that yes, and Hogwarts was indeed in session. Harry should be at Hogwarts just like Ron and Ginny for that matter. "You decided to leave early? See us as role models?" he teased puffing up in feigned pride.

Harry grinned and shook his head; nothing got them down did it? Even in the midst of a crisis of the potential loss of the Burrow they always found a way to smile and make others forget their troubles for a brief time. "I came to see you, actually," he answered, pondering on whether he should have discussed this with Sev first. It was a bit late for that; he would just have to make do. "What are you up to?" gesturing towards the till he was emptying as if he had no clue. Out of sheer morbid curiosity on whether they would actually tell him anything. Probably not, like Ron the rest of the Weasley's were quite proud with a few obvious notable exceptions.

"Hmm, oh, nothing, what did you need?" Fred asked, genuinely curious about what had brought Harry out of school to see them.

"How close are you to losing the Burrow?" Harry questioned, not even putting up a pretence, Fred flinched at the words, which struck a cord in Harry, this wasn't fair on them at all, and it completed his desire to help them. "How much of your money are you planning on giving up?"

"Er…all of it," Fred blinked rapidly, "How did you…"

"I got it out of Ron; he's just as worried as you all are worse I'd imagine since he can't do anything to help and feels useless." Harry replied wandering over, "I didn't give you my Triwizard winnings to see you buy a shop only to get it taken from you," they had to pay rent after all, on both the shop, their flat and need money for supplies.

Fred swallowed, that was his worst fear, but they had to help their parents, yes even his mum, despite the fact he was quite disgusted with her. "We have to do it," he answered almost brokenly, this was literally killing them but they had to do it.

"Do all of you even have enough to cover it?" Harry asked, pensively.

"We don't know, we're all getting what we can to try," Fred said quietly, sliding the till drawer closed, rubbing his head where the pounding headache sat. His dad had sounded so ashamed to admit it to them that he was close to losing the only thing he had in his name, their home. It might not look or be much compared to some families but to them it would always be home.

"Look, I know your pride and stubbornness is going to want to say no to this, but I'll give you the amount to cover what Arthur owes," Harry said after a few moments of silence, "The only stipulation being that it's paid back in instalments, and you only pay back what I handed over, obviously it won't include the proceeds I get from the shop. I would rather you didn't tell anyone though, I can't imagine your dad would be amendable to the idea especially with the guilt he already harbours for what happened." he didn't need to elaborate or say her name for Fred to get it. "Although I understand if you have no choice." he added grudgingly, knowing the others would realise something was going on they were too smart.

"We can't do that, Harry," Fred said stubbornly. "This isn't your burden to bear, our family has done enough to you," he added bitterly.

"So you'd rather lose your shop, your apartment, and end up back under your mother's roof? Unemployed, without two Knuts to rub together? Every single one of you broke beyond capacity?" Harry pointed out the alternative in hopes of getting through to Fred. "Having your mother telling you she was right and that you couldn't do it?"

Fred grimaced in pain, it was more mental than physical, and the last thing on earth he wanted was to lose his shop. For once in their lives they were doing something they held a great deal of passion for. The desire to take Harry up on his offer was so strong; he was almost helpless in the face of it. No, they couldn't, not after what his mum and Ginny had done…even his dad although he was more innocent in this than his mum and Ginny. "We'll be alright, we will do owl orders and start back up again." he tried and failed to delude himself.

"Look I don't have all night," Harry said becoming curt, "When I walk out that door consider the offer withdrawn." pointing towards the door, "You will just have to live with the consequences of your actions, I'm giving you this one chance to save absolutely everything you've built. Everything in your life. I mean seriously do you actually think you can pull together and pay off his debts with what you all have? You two have the most money out of all your brothers. And you don't even have a quarter of what you need, do you?"

Shame splashed across Fred's face, shame, hurt and acknowledgement that Harry was right. "No," he croaked out, admitting the reality that he and George were so desperately avoiding.

"It's not like I need the money," Harry said softly, placing his hand on Fred's shoulder, "Let me do this, don't let what Molly and Ginny did besmirch the relationship I have with all of you. You, George, Ron, even annoying Percy, Bill, and Charlie are like brothers to me…unless part of you blames me for…"

"Never think that!" Fred snapped right back, squeezing his hand that was on his shoulder, "None of us blame you for what happened, Harry, not even a little bit." did Harry really think that? It angered and shocked him, no, Harry wasn't to blame and he hoped his words got through. When he wasn't trying to get this together he made a mental note for them to meet up with Harry more often, have a proper conversation.

Cursing quietly when he heard the door going again, he should have closed it but apparently nobody could look at signs and see that his shop was closed. Looking up, he was just in the process of opening his mouth to tell whoever it was that they were closed, only to see distinctive red hair of his brother. Percy. He was standing at the door awkwardly, staring anywhere but at Harry.

He narrowed his eyes, "What happened between you?" they'd seemed alright, Percy had left Hogwarts when Harry was in his third year so what was going on? What could have happened.

"Me? Nothing," Harry chuckled dryly, rancour deep in his voice. "But apparently I am a bad influence on Ron and the rest of you, he encouraged Ron to stop being my 'friend' when it was his own dear mother and sister that was bad for Me." watching Percy flush a painful red of shame and embarrassment. "I honestly have no idea how you could think for a minute I lied about Voldemort being back, I mean you must have thought I killed Cedric Diggory as well then. You'd rather think I was a murderer than believe that Voldemort was back even after what happened to your own sister."

Percy cleared his throat, "I apologise," he said shamefaced. "I didn't think you'd killed Cedric, honestly, I just thought you were confounded, and that you were going to drag my family down with you in your delusions. I was wrong, and when I'm wrong I know to say I am wrong." not too proud to do what was right, just like he'd been brought up to do by his father.

"Apology accepted," Harry said sincerely, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't holding a grudge…alright maybe I was but a relatively small one. It matters little in the list of grudges I have over people who have screwed me over."

"I…thank you," Percy said, bewildered over the fact Harry was forgiving him just like that, he didn't think he'd have it in him. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?" he wondered, going back to being uncomfortable again.

Harry didn't take offence; he realized that Percy was uncomfortable because he didn't want to say anything in front of him. He absently wondered just how much Percy had in his name, especially considering he had just proposed to his girlfriend. He had at one point been in a long term relationship with Penelope Clearwater, it hadn't lasted long after they graduated Hogwarts. Which didn't surprise Harry, both of them were headstrong, stubborn and Percy had worked extremely hard at his job and Penelope had done the same, in the end they'd grown apart. Audrey he hadn't met but from all indications she was nice.

"Harry knows," Fred supplied, reading his own brothers discomfort easily enough.

"Fred!" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

"He didn't tell me, Percy, Ron did, very reluctantly, it isn't just you that's worrying, and Ron feels guilty and useless that he can't contribute…" Harry informed Percy seriously. "I offered to help but so far Fred has been resistant to aid, I'd rather not have to give the same speech a few more times so I'll wait…I assume you're all meeting up here?" turning to Fred in query.

"Yeah," Fred sighed, sitting himself down on the stool, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Percy ambled towards the counter himself, confused and curious about this aid Harry was going to offer up. Well, it was obviously money, since that was the only way out of the mess. Unless he wanted to pay off the loan at Gringotts and purchase the Burrow itself then maybe start up some sort of repayment plan. He yawned tiredly, his hand over his mouth; he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He might be distant from his family lately, but he'd never let them lose the Burrow if he could help it. Anything worth selling that he had to his name had been sold in a bid to get everything he could to help. Audrey had helped as well, but the one thing they absolutely refused to sell was the engagement ring he'd given Audrey. It didn't matter the things he'd sold they could live without.

"When will they get here?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"Any time now," Percy was the one to answer, glancing at the ceiling with the others when they heard distinctive sound of footsteps from the flat above.

Then within a few minutes, George was coming through the entrance from the flat, Bill and Charlie through the front door of the shop. All of them tense, grim and looking tired, as if none of them had gotten sleep in the past few days. Each of them was startled and surprised to see that Harry was along them.

"Hey, Harry! How you doing?" Charlie said giving him a pat on the back as he approached. Bill did the same thing enquiring how he was with a smile. Despite their surprise they were happy to see him.

"I'm…very happy," Harry said, and that was the truth, a bright smile on his face.

"Not that it's not good to see you but what are you doing here? Have you left Hogwarts?" Bill asked him, leaning against the counter, but all Weasley's were looking at Harry curiously.

"No, I'm still going to graduate," Harry said he hoped so anyway, otherwise all his hard work would be for nothing but the baby growing in his stomach was more important. "I came to offer help." refraining from rolling his eyes at the fact they all stiffened.

"We should at least see how much we managed to get together before we decide?" Fred suggested, his pouch lying on the counter where he had placed it after taking the money out. "We have nearly nine hundred galleons from the shop and the vault." nobody was confused by the 'We' since Fred and George were rarely apart.

"Add another forty that I got together minus a few Sickles," George said, placing his own on beside Fred's.

"Three hundred," Charlie said, closing his eyes already realizing that they just wouldn't have enough to cover it. He only had the money he'd got from his job. The money he had saved up in case of an emergency he'd used it to survive here, without a job.

"One hundred and fifty," Percy admitted, it was all he had been able to scramble together, and he hadn't been paid yet, and wouldn't for over two weeks still.

"Three hundred and thirty," Bill flung his own pouch in the pile, mentally calculating how much they'd accumulated and found that they still didn't have enough. "Dad won't get enough from the heirlooms he wants to sell to pay for it all,"

"How much is it exactly?" Harry asked after watching them, just as he thought the twins had the most.

"It's well over two thousand he's owe to the bank," Bill replied, they had half at least, he supposed they'd have to make do, pay what they could but his dad just didn't make enough to pay the monthly requirements that the goblins were demanding leading to another round of trying to pay it again until the goblins had enough and took the house as repayment - they didn't take lightly to anyone 'stealing' from them and his dad not paying was the equivalent of stealing in the eyes of the goblins.

"How much has your dad been paying?" Harry asked his brow scrunched up.

"Dad works in a part of the Ministry that doesn't pay a lot, I get three times the amount that he does," Percy admitted, "He get's barely one hundred and fifty galleons, but sometimes more depending on the overtime he accumulates." his boss takes pity on him and gives him more work than he should.

"And the amount the Goblins are demanding?" Harry pushed, noticing he'd avoided saying anything.

"Half, for both loans, along the way it's a hell of a lot of profit they're wracking up as well," Bill groused the Goblins were draining the entire family dry. He still didn't know what his father had been thinking by actually going to the goblins for loans, they wanted too much back in interest for it to be feasible.

"Look you guys shouldn't have to do this, it's not fair on you to give every single Knut you have to pay for this, let me pay the loans off, and I'll let your dad pay it back at a better rate without interest." Harry suggested, "That way you'll not all end up skint and your dad can pay it back."

"You want to buy the burrow by clearing both loans and let dad buy it back in instalments?" Bill blurted out in surprise.

"Yes," Harry replied, knowing that was one way to guarantee that Arthur Weasley would repay the money. Bill seemed so surprised, it was as if they were expecting him to still be the clueless idiot who had entered Hogwarts seven years ago. No, he'd had an abundance of books to read down in the chamber which meant he knew the ins and outs of both Ministry law, Goblin law and everything else in-between.

The brothers all looked at each other, obviously torn, accept Harry's offer and save themselves a lot of hassle both current and future…or try and fail to pay it off. Resignation steeped into each of them when they acknowledged that there truly was no other way.

"I'm curious though, why hasn't anyone else taken the opportunity to do that?" Harry queried, a lot of Pureblood's hated the Weasley's and wouldn't think twice about purchasing the land and knocking the Burrow down around them.

They Weasley's paled pasty white at that, making their freckles stand out in abundance, "Er…nobody knows yet." then they knew true to Harry's words that there would be people grabbing at the opportunity to disgrace them even more.

Harry cast a spell at the money pouches, sending them flying back to their owners. "Bill, since you know the Goblins best, I suggest you come with me and help set up the contract for your father's repayment schedule,"

"Shouldn't you go with our dad?" Fred suggested.

"What would he say?" Harry pointed out seriously. "How bad did it get before he told you?"

"He won't like this," Percy cautioned, but honestly…it was the better alternative. Their dad would say no, and would not relent; they'd either lose the house to someone else or buy themselves a little time by making themselves broke.

"He doesn't have to, but the important thing is that he'd get over it, with a roof over his head," Harry stated sharply, Bill and Charlie both nodded that it was very true.

"Alright," Bill sighed, "But at least let us contribute to it,"

"No, I'll make it so its something your father can afford, I promise, he won't be struggling to pay it back, so there's no need for you to worry, all of you have no need to worry." Harry stated resolutely.

"Harry we don't min…" Fred didn't get to finish.

"I said its fine," Harry told him firmly, green eyes filled with determination. "Now let's go,"

"Side-long or meeting up?" Bill questioned.

"Apparation," Harry confirmed before he disappeared with a pop.

Bill smiled grimly at his brothers before he too Apparated to Gringotts to meet up with Harry.

-0

"Just sign these three parchments on the dotted line," the goblin informed them, handing the four (one being a official document for a will that cannot be disputed or delayed even by law it would be read seven days after his death without fail) documents over, before rounding his seat and reclaiming it. Happy to wait until the wizard had thoroughly checked it over, which made him respect Lord Potter, he wasn't stupid enough to just trust a goblin and sign it. Although they would never rip their clients off, they'd never risk it, they held the standards of Gringotts but it never hurt to be cautious.

Harry signed them using his title 'Lord Potter' he couldn't very well sign them as 'Lord Harry James Potter-Snape' after all, it defeated the purpose of keeping his marriage a secret. The goblins knew though, since he had re-written his will after his bonding, and he was about to do it again to include his child. They would never reveal it, they wouldn't dare to. He was well aware of the power his name held, and it wasn't solely focused on the fact he'd survived Voldemort as a baby. The will document he slid into his pocket, ignoring the curious look Bill shot him, but he was smart enough to ask realizing it was none of his business.

The documents were handed back over only to disappear with a pop when the goblin signed it as witness that it was all above board. "Is there anything else we can do for you today, Lord Potter?" the goblin asked a gleam of amusement in its eyes, evidently the young Lord didn't want anyone knowing he was married judging by the way he signed his name.

"No, I believe we are done for the day," Harry stated, he had signed the money over to the goblins for what Arthur was owe, accepted the deeds to the lands the Burrow sat on. Also arranged for a direct deposit from Arthur's vault to his (which Arthur obviously had to sign) he'd made it a monthly deposit with a generous fifty galleons a month. It was more than half off of what he had been paying to the goblins each month. "Thank you." he added, handing the document over to Bill, he'd have to give it to Arthur. He wanted no part in the discussion that was going to happen when they finally met up with their father.

"May the gods grant you more gold, Sneirk," Harry said, not waiting for the reply, already knowing it by reading up on the etiquette of the goblin race.

"I need to return to Hogwarts." Harry said as they both made their way hastily through the marble halls of Gringotts. "You going to be alright?" aware that it was going to be a long day for them all, but at least they didn't need to part with every single hard earned penny they had to help their father.

"Why did you do it?" Bill asked, glancing at Harry as they walked down the steps.

"I'd like to think if it was me and my family that someone would help, unlikely I know, but what are friends for?" Harry said, shrugging.

"Thanks, Harry," Bill said, and brought Harry into a hug, surprise flittered over Harry's face as he let Bill hug him, feeling extremely awkward, he wasn't used to people touching him. Least of all unexpectedly, Sev, Hermione, and Ron he could tolerate because he had grown accustomed to their touch. Neither noticed the flashing of a camera going off or the scheming look on one Rita Skeeters face as she quickly made a beeline to safety.

"I'll see you later," Harry said grateful when he let go.

"You will," Bill nodded, then Harry disappeared on the spot, he did the same, only to Fred and George's shop where the rest of his brothers (minus Ron of course) would still be waiting there for news.

\------------------------0 

Harry's Room (Head Boy) Hogwarts

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked impatiently from where she sat on the sofa in Harry's room. It was similar to her own, which she and Ron used for most part. She had been waiting impatiently for answers to whatever Harry had to tell them. She sat up straighter as she observed Harry checking the room for Animagus', listening devices, and casting his own silencing charm. This had to be big if he was taking such drastic precautions.

"Harry?" Ron asked, frowning at his best friend, glancing at his girlfriend as if she had the answers - which she usually did.

Harry took a deep breath, idly wondering how his best friends would take it. "I'm pregnant," he told them, against his will a soft smile appeared on his face when all he had wanted to do was convey seriousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh is Skeeter going to cause trouble for Harry and Severus? Or will the bond be the saving grace in both insecure men? How will Ron and Hermione react to the news? Will the news of Harry being pregnant get out before he's ready? Or will the baby have been born before the world at large finds out? I'm thinking after one or two chapters doing another skip :) but a small one perhaps one or two months to get the story going along as fun as it is to write school work out (yes sarcasm) it will get boring fast :D R&R please! :D


	50. Chapter 50

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 50

Ron gulped loudly in the silent room, a grimace twisting his features that was more information than he wanted about his best mate's sex life. Especially considering whom he was married too, and by Merlin, it gave him the shivers. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for Harry, he just never wanted to hear anything about that part of his life. The less he knew the better. He knew Harry had always wanted a family, well when he was younger it was parental figures, but now…it had probably changed to being the parent himself. It sucked growing up and maturing, but it had happened in the nick of time. Otherwise he would have lost his best mate; Harry wouldn't have put up with any further jealousy or battiness on his part. He'd been a prick he knew that, but they had moved on from that.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, eyes wide and apprehensive. As always she was the first to understand he gravity of the situation, while Ron was probably trying to work out how to support Harry without putting his foot in his mouth by saying something against Professor Snape. "What are you going to do?"

Ron threw her a confused look, before understanding dawned, Voldemort, danger pretty simple. "Simple isn't it, just have to make sure nobody finds out, keep it secret like, Harry won't be here at the end of the year so if something happens he'll be safe for once." ignoring Hermione's prideful look.

"But Harry…what about your classes? Everyone will find out sooner or later, I mean you can't take Potions…it would harm the baby." Hermione insisted, "With Ginny being pregnant and all, it will be the first thing that pops into everyone's mind…"

"Sev and I have a plan for that, we're going to plan something…explosive, make Severus kick me out of class," Harry said, a vindictive grin appearing on his face. "He's always wanted to do it, so I'm sure nobody will think twice about it." he no longer held a grudge against Sev for his past actions, he couldn't, no more than he could blame Ron for his abandonment during their forth year.

"I would have suggested going to the Burrow when it's time," Ron said his lips twisted bitterly, "I mean it's safe, Grimmauld Place is not good to live in, and Privet Drive isn't an option." the Dursley's were dead after all.

"I have money, I can buy somewhere, or use one of my properties, I haven't planned that far ahead yet, it's something me and Sev will need to discuss, but there's the idea of me going down to the chamber." he confessed, "Dobby?"

Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing; she honestly didn't like how the House-elves were treated. At least Dobby however, was treated with respect being with Harry. The others weren't so lucky, she just wanted to help them, and she would try her best. One day anyway, right now wasn't the time to think on it.

"Can you bring us all up something to drink and eat?" Harry asked Dobby with a smile.

"Bring Harry up some juice, or tea," Hermione ordered, "You shouldn't drink caffeine."

"Dobby knows what Master Harry can and can't have," Dobby said straightening up proudly, he was a good House-elf, he knew what to do when Master was pregnant. "Dobby will be right back Master Harry!" he proclaimed before disappearing on the spot with an excited yet determined look on his face.

"Alright, so when is this explosion going to happen?" Ron asked, slightly worried actually. If anything went wrong…well he didn't even want to think on that. Harry would be devastated, "Wait, Snape knows?" he belatedly realized his jaw dropping in shock.

"Of course, he does," Harry said giving Ron an amused look.

"Er…well how did he react?" Ron asked quietly, quite honestly he wouldn't have had Snape down as the type to want a screaming baby in his life. He never showed any positive reaction to teaching.

"Shocked, but in a good way," Harry reassured him, "Ron, just remember you don't really know him, what you see is a mask he puts on for the students and teachers. I think you'd quite like him if you took the time to know him. Admittedly I did fear for a few moments that he wouldn't want the baby." he confessed wryly, "But he did, he's been very attentive, although both of us are worried…I wish it would have waited until after the war, only for our piece of minds, but I would never regret the baby." he made that absolutely clear.

"Of course not," Hermione said waving it off, all children were a blessing. Many of them unfortunately weren't blessed with a good family, but at least the baby Ginny was carrying had good grandparents, even if its parents were probably going to be god-awful, unless Ginny grew up and realized the enormity of her mistakes, but she seriously doubted it. She made a mental note to go to the library and research, she needed a few backups just in case anything went wrong, but when it came to the professor she knew nothing would he was a perfectionist.

"It'll be fine," Harry said, wondering if he was actually trying to convince himself or his best friends…or if he truly was alright, he needed sleep and food.

"Oh, Harry! Congratulations!" she squealed, suddenly realising she hadn't even said anything positive about the occasion.

A pop interrupted their moment, as Dobby placed a large tray on the table between them and disappearing once more, leaving his Master Harry to spend time with his friends. He knew how much Harry missed them, he'd spend years down in a chamber without their company, he was older than them now, but Master Harry didn't care about that he just wanted to share his life with them.

Harry patted Hermione on the back, relaxing when she withdrew and sat back down.

"We're both happy for you, mate," Ron said, giving him a grin.

"I need to ask you something," Harry said, sitting down himself, licking his lips at the sight of the treacle tart, instead of taking a slice, he picked the entire thing up and grabbed a fork, suddenly feeling ravenous.

"Of course, anything," Hermione said, pouring herself a coffee and a small selection of treats, she wasn't one for eating much of sugary treats but she did occasionally indulge. It was habit, pure and simple, after growing up with her parents who were dentists.

"I would like you both to be godparents," Harry said seriously, his face grim; "You know this war could turn bad, me and Sev have probably the highest probability of dying. Me more so than him, he's just brilliant and I doubt he'll ever be found out. If anything, and I mean anything happens to me, I'll do my best to kill him, but if we don't survive I want you to take the baby and leave Britain, can you do this for me?" he had to know his baby would be alright, that he wasn't going to leave any child of his to an orphanage. To know that they would raise him or her, it would be a great big burden from his shoulders.

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes, her food forgotten for now "Harry, don't talk like that, we'll get through this, we will survive,"

"Hermione, I just…for my own peace of mind…I have to know the baby would be well cared for," Harry insisted, his green eyes earnest. He was going to re-write his will, if he died, Sev would get everything until their child was off age, and could if he or she wanted take the Potter Lordship. If Sev died the entirety of the estate would go to his friends until he or she came off age. Custody would also be granted to them if anything happened to him and Sev.

"Of course we'll do it," Ron said strongly, realizing what Harry needed, "If it comes to it, I swear we will do what you ask." and he would not break his promise. Even if it meant settling down in a different country, he would not let Harry down. With Harry's luck though he didn't think it would be needed, they would all survive this, and maybe a few years down the line Mione and he would have a child, he envisioned both growing up like brothers, thinking of each other as cousins.

Hermione nodded, conceding to her best friend's demands, after what had happened to Harry she couldn't blame him for thinking the worst. Not only had he lost his parents during the war, he had lost his godfather, and been sent to Muggles who abused him for his whole entire life. Harry just didn't want to see or think of it happening to his baby, she would feel the same way if she was pregnant too.

Harry breathed out in relief, "Thank you," he said softly, smiling at them, trying to get the seriousness to abate.

"When do we have potions next?" Ron asked a frown on his face as he scoffed down cauldron cakes at an alarming rate. They should know never to bring them near him, he would eat them all, and they were his absolute favourite sweet along with chocolate frogs.

"The day after tomorrow," Hermione said, not even needing to glance at her timetable, she had a tendency to memorise everything.

"Are you going to do it that soon?" Ron asked swiping the crumbs on his clothes onto the floor, not wishing to mess them up they were brand new after all. New clothes, new robes, all thanks to Harry, who had bought them for him, he was still in awe over it. He'd never seen clothes look so shiny and new on his back before, except the one pair of robes Fred and George had got him, but he'd hardly ever wore them for fear of messing them up.

"Probably, the sooner the better," Harry explained, licking his lips, before downing more pumpkin juice, the cake was making him exceedingly thirsty. He still happily munched on, just glad he was able to keep something down, being sick constantly was making him extremely hungry and he didn't like it at all.

"Well let us know will you?" Ron said he didn't want to be surprised, especially not with something like this going on.

"Of course," Harry said, giving him an odd look, as if he'd do anything but.

"Have you done your homework?" Hermione asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, seen as that particular conversation was over for now, it was time for a new subject, one less tense. She still had a lump in her throat, the thought of her best friend being dead was horrifying, and it left her emotional.

"Not yet, I had planned on doing it earlier, but I guess I'll get it done tonight." Harry explained, his lips curling in amusement that was Hermione for you. He didn't bother asking her if she'd done it, the answer was a resounding yes, no doubt about it. "Sev will be busy with creating…" Harry paused, before continuing, "A new potion." Ron didn't know he felt awful keeping this from him but Sev was right; it could cause unknown compilations if anyone said anything. Ron would just have to understand that sometimes what was the right thing to do wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

"He better not be ignoring you," Ron scowled with a warning, especially since his best mate was pregnant.

Harry grinned, "He's not, I promise." he reassured him, although they definitely didn't get to spend much time with each other. "Are you staying for the holidays?" he asked them both, "Or are you taking Ron home to meet your parents?"

"Actually we're thinking of leaving that until the summer," Hermione said thoughtfully, she'd asked the Tonks to put wards up at her home, to keep her parents safe, also arranged it so they had an emergency Portkey to get away if anything happened. She'd wanted to spell them and make them go away, but Ron had convinced her that it was a very bad idea. Made her see it from her parents point of view, she could only hope she didn't come to regret it.

"You should invite Arthur to a meeting, he'd think it was Christmas and his birthday rolled into one," Harry said with grin of contentment, his love for all things Muggle was quite amusing to say the least. The words he'd asked him 'the function of a rubber duck' ringing around his ears, yes he would love to meet the Grangers properly, and not while doing shopping at Diagon Alley.

"Maybe," Ron murmured, "I suppose it would take his mind of other things," mainly their money problems. He would have left Hogwarts and tried to get a job if he knew it would make any difference. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy getting a job, it would or could take him months, and with the OWLS he got it might not be good enough.

Harry just smiled at him as he drank his juice; no doubt Ron hadn't heard anything yet. He would soon enough, his brothers would write to him. He did ponder briefly on whether he should be the one to say anything. He nixed it almost immediately, if he told Ron he might think he was bragging, but he wasn't all he'd done was help his friends out that was it. Hopefully the others knew how to word it so Ron didn't go off on one without thinking.

"Is it weird being back at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, drinking her coffee, she really shouldn't not at this time of night; she'd have trouble getting to sleep. "I mean you spent two years down in the chamber, doing what you wanted every single day," she couldn't wrap her mind around that her best friend was actually twenty years old. Quite honestly she'd forgotten all about the time bubble with the beginning of another year at Hogwarts. Between her Head Girl duties and her desire to have the perfect scores as well as making sure Ron took it seriously she hadn't had the time to think on it.

"Well…I wasn't exactly doing what I wanted to do," Harry pointed out, "I was doing what I had to do, but I don't regret it." he never would.

"Would you take us down for a while? Maybe during Christmas holidays?" Hermione asked with wistful excitement. The thought of going though a time bubble was exciting, she blamed the boys they'd been a very bad influence on her. She wouldn't have considered this while she had begun her Hogwarts schooling.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said, the chamber was his and Severus' safe place, if he wanted to go down during that time then it was a definite no. if he didn't then he couldn't see why not bring his friends down for a few days. They couldn't get in without him after all; they needed to speak Parseltongue to get in.

Hermione beamed at him.

"Ron, you're alright to see to the Quidditch trials aren't you?" Harry asked. "They're on Saturday morning first thing," yawning tiredly, feeling very content, he had a full stomach, the acidity taste was gone from his mouth and it was cosy and warm, who could blame him for feeling rather sleepy?

"ME? On my own?" Ron asked wide eyed. "Wait…you can't play, or won't be able to…" they were going to lose, this sucked. They'd have to find a really good seeker, but compared to Harry everyone else was mediocre.

"I take it Ginny won't be playing then?" Harry questioned, a frown on his face, he couldn't fly while pregnant? Or was it Quidditch because it was too dangerous with Bludgers and all the danger? He made a mental note to ask Sev what he thought.

"She shouldn't and the teachers will probably forbid it," Hermione said immediately.

Ron groaned dramatically, "This is just great!" he huffed, but there was no real heat behind it.

"It would be great to win our last year here, but in the grand scheme of things it isn't the most important thing," Harry conceded, "His baby certainly came before something as frivolous as playing a Quidditch game…especially when it came to the Slytherin match, they were unhanded and cheated constantly…no, it wasn't worth the risk."

"We have won six years in a row," Ron did say smugly, even during their third year with the bloody Dementors, he couldn't believe Amos Diggory was proud of his son for beating Harry during that either, it was quite embarrassing, he quickly sobered up remembering the sight of the father sobbing over Cedric. It wasn't a nice image at all, man the tournament was supposed to end with victory, happiness, not death and despair for all involved.

"Make it seven and I'll give you twenty galleons," Harry said with a grin, betting Ron to do it.

Ron who had taken that moment to drink some juice coughed and spluttered hearing the words, "W-what…wait…are you serious?"

"Very, want to take the bet?" he asked, that would guarantee Ron would actually get up early to train and find a new team.

"You're on!" Ron said seriously, chortling gleefully, twenty galleons, he was gong to make sure Gryffindor had the best team there could in the circumstances; if only Harry would be able to play then they'd be guaranteed to win no matter what. Ah, it wasn't meant to be, but he'd find someone, there had to be at least one good seeker in Gryffindor.

"Boys," Hermione said rolling her eyes fondly, happening to see the clock and her eyes widened, "Damn it, I have to go, it's my turn to patrol the halls tonight." she'd always thought it was just prefects that did the rounds, but she'd been wrong, not that she'd admit that thank you very much - she'd never hear the end of it.

Harry muffed another yawn, "I'm going to head down to the dungeons, night Ron, night Mione," he said, somebody had to keep Severus from overworking himself, he grabbed his bag which had his cloak inside it.

"Night, Harry," Ron said, stretching out, also standing, these were Harry's rooms after all, he'd either go wait in Hermione's room or go to the common room. The three of them left Harry's room, and Ron wandered to Hermione's down the corridor with a wave to his girlfriend and best friend. Hermione and Harry went in the opposite direction.

"Twenty galleons, Harry?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

Harry just grinned ruefully and unrepentantly.

"I'll see you in the morning," he informed her quietly, sliding into the classroom and putting his cloak on. He couldn't be seen wandering the dungeons after all, even if he was Head Boy. The last thing he wanted was anyone suspicious of him or Sev.

 

Severus glanced up from where he sat on the couch, book and whiskey in each hand, as Harry made his way inside. Or rather what he knew to be Harry, since it looked as if nobody had come in at all. He must admit that cloak of his was rather handy to have.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Severus asked, as Harry materialized, wondering if his friends could truly understand how Harry felt, Ronald Weasley had surprised him, perhaps he was growing up after all.

"Yes," Harry said with a grin, as he sat down next to Severus, as close as possible and snuggled in. "Taking an interest in Alchemy?"

"I must admit it has been educational," Severus said wryly, "I may consider delving in further even once this distasteful counter potion is done with." at his own pace. It was the challenge, the rush, he hadn't felt that in a long time, before going down to the chamber, and even that hadn't been the same way. He hadn't been creating anything down there, just brewing; the potion Salazar had given him on the potion for Lycanthrope, or rather one to take it away now that he had never felt in many years. Working with Nicolas, hearing him speaking about Alchemy had reminded him of his own passions (potions) and awoken some of his own in the process for Alchemy, not potions.

"You're amazing at whatever you do," Harry said sincerely, and that was the truth. He poured one hundred percent of himself into any project he did. He was amazing and he envied how his mind worked sometimes, for he knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish the same thought process. They both had things they were good at that the other wouldn't or couldn't do, so they weren't too similar. Which Harry personally thought was a good thing.

Severus felt himself flush it wasn't in embarrassment but happiness, he didn't rely on others for fulfillment but it was nice to hear someone compliment him. Especially coming from Harry, it was….just so much more. Placing his drink aside, he carded his fingers through Harry's hair, as his bonded pressed himself more firmly against him.

He felt through the bond, making sure that Harry truly was alright, he seemed content enough, so obviously, everything truly had gone well. He was tired though, and there was a slight feeling of sadness. "What's bothering you, Harry?" Severus asked quietly, and Harry would know he was using the bond to do this.

"I'll miss playing Quidditch, it's the only time I could ever be free," Harry admitted, "I may also have to give Ron the Captaincy…I'm not going to be much of one if I cant play, right now he's playing the part as Co-Captain but he hasn't had to do that alone yet."

"You cannot play Quidditch, I agree, but there is nothing wrong with going with a fly, as long as you refrain from your ridiculous antics in the air," Severus stated, inwardly shuddering just imagining the stunts he'd pulled over the past six years with the knowledge that Harry was pregnant with his child. Their child.

Harry suddenly grinned, of course, why hadn't he thought of that? "How right you are," he said, almost purring it out in happiness.

Severus merely snorted, without the tiredness he would have come to that conclusion on his own.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying it while they could - and being together.

"I helped the Weasley's tonight," Harry said after a while.

"Oh?" Severus prompted, wondering just how he had helped them.

"Mmm, I paid off their fathers loans, it was partly my fault anyway, and I did get him into trouble by flying Arthur's car, ended up crashing it too," Harry admitted, it was probably somewhere in the forbidden forest at this very moment with a life of its own - welcome to practising magic on a Muggle object.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "After what they've done they do not deserve your help."

"If it only affected Molly and her I'd have let it happen," Harry said seriously, not moving from his spot he was so very comfortable. "But all the boys were putting every Knut they had together to try and help their dad but they didn't have enough…it would have risked the twins job and flat, the others would have been flat out broke for ages, and it wouldn't have changed anything, the process would have begun again next fortnight or month whichever way he paid it. The Burrow and the surrounding land is mine, at least until he pays it all back it's without interest and I've made sure he isn't paying back too much. He's probably going to have to pay for all of Ginny's baby stuff, unless they use hers." which he had no doubt they had, Ron had come to school with Percy's old clothes (or was it Bill's?), trunk and familiar for Merlin's sake, they got rid of nothing.

Severus merely made a noncommittal sound turning back to the fire; he supposed Harry did have a point. It wasn't as if the contribution would make him have to scrimp and save since he had more than enough money in his vaults to help a million times over.

"Bill and I went to Gringotts but I left it up to him to tell his dad," Harry admitted in amusement, not able to stifle another yawn. "He'll not be happy, but at least he'll be unhappy with a roof under his head." he added after a pause.

Severus' lips twitched in amusement, Arthur Weasley was a proud man, and he wouldn't accept charity of any kind. He worked hard for what he earned, and it went on what they needed most, for the most part going without basic necessities like new clothes more often than not. He was too proud, hopefully not pigheaded stubborn, he had a feeling Arthur would try to pay Harry back as soon as possible. Hopefully not by getting another loan from Gringotts. "Very true, you're exhausted, you have classes tomorrow, and you should try and get some sleep." hopefully he would actually get some sleep and not be feeling sick.

"Good id…" Harry yawned yet again, "Idea,"

"Do not shut down the bond," Severus warned him sternly, "I do not care how early it is, if you need me, I wish to be there." he wasn't the Dursley's, he wasn't going to leave Harry sick and fending for himself, he'd do all he could to help. He had brewed potions to aid the morning sickness since Poppy had asked him to brew them for the Weasley girl…no Dumbledore girl anyway; he had put on a few extra cauldrons and got to work.

He hoped they worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry alert the Ministry of Skeeter being an animagus? Will she have already registered before targeting Harry again? If so how would you like to see her dealt with? Will Harry sue her defamation of character, liable and hmm...what else could Harry due Skeeter for? Will it be the last thing she does? Will Harry buy the entirety of the stocks on the paper and literally be the one to sack her before she ends up arrested and charged? Or will Harry have to put up with her slander and the danger it brings especially to the Weasley's? Do you want to see some Ginny reaction? R&R please


	51. Chapter 51

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 51

"Ready to head down?" Hermione asked as Harry made an appearance, removing his invisibility cloak and putting it in his school bag. They always made an appearance together, keeping up the ruse that Harry was sleeping in the Head Boy's room, nobody could know about the professor and Harry; it would endanger them both immensely in ways even she could never predict. With Harry being pregnant it was more imperative than ever to keep him safe. If he lost the baby, she knew he'd never recover, he'd blame himself, something she couldn't, no, wouldn't allow.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, his tone a grumble of annoyance, he hated getting up early for school. It was the only downside with rooming with Mione; she woke him up earlier than he usually would. That and if she didn't wake she'd pour water over him, he'd learned quickly to get up the first time she shook him.

"Hey," Harry said, grinning at his best friends face, "Let's go then,"

The three of them then began to make their way to the Great Hall, saying hello to the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw's they met on the way, at least some of them anyway. They never discussed anything they'd spoken about yesterday; they only did it when they were behind strong wards so their secrets remained safely hidden. They even had wards up to prevent any Animagus' from getting in; they'd learned their lessons with Pettigrew and Skeeter.

"At least I get a longer sleep tomorrow," Ron grumbled.

"I've told you, drink coffee, it will help you feel more awake and alert," Hermione told him in a loving yet scolding manner. She was finally learning to tone down her scolding ways, so that she didn't make Harry and Ron feel stupid, sometimes it slipped up but they never held it against her.

Ron just rolled his eyes, drinking coffee was for grown ups, he didn't want to be completely grown up yet he was going through enough changes the past few years without adding that. Plus his mother was against caffeine of any kind unless you were out of Hogwarts and she couldn't do a thing about it. She'd almost blown a fuse at the twins when she saw them drinking coffee one day during the summer holidays a few years ago. Then again his mum was wrong sometimes; perhaps he should see what all the fuss was about. His mum wasn't always right after all, he thought with a grimace.

A few moments later his eyes lit up as he entered the Great Hall, the smell of the food wafting up his nose, making his stomach grumble hungrily despite the fact he'd stuffed his face last night with the food Dobby brought - something that didn't usually happen obviously.

"You are your stomach," Hermione said, shaking her head, an amused small smile on her face as they went to their usual seats.

"A guys gotta eat," Ron protested, immediately piling his plate high with food.

Harry looked queasy just watching Ron eat at the moment.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said in sympathy, "Um…have you taken a potion?"

"Yeah, earlier," Harry nodded in confirmation, looking around for something he felt he could stomach.

"Plain toast, it will help," Hermione told him, passing a piece over, "At least until it fades," crackers would have been best, but he couldn't eat that in public, they'd just need to make do with things that would help.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, chewing on the bread, at least it didn't make him feel sick.

"Oh, cornflakes too," Hermione added absently, noticing them, having them dry would be best. Watching as a goblet next to Harry filled up, it smelt like ginger tea, she couldn't help but smile, apparently Dobby truly was going to take the best care of Harry.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked, slowing down his eating, he didn't want to make Harry puke all over the table - what a waste of food that would be. Glancing upwards when he heard the tell tale sound of hundreds of owls swooping into the Great Hall, diving towards their owners or the one they were delivering to, dropping newspapers, or waiting on being de-burdened from their letters or parcels. Neither he nor Harry bought the newspapers, but Mione did, there was no point to them all buying it.

"I'll be fine," Harry told them, giving them a look; too many people were paying attention to them.

"Oh, that's it! She's done for!" Hermione hissed much to Harry and Ron's confusion.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked, trying to see the newspaper. He suspected he knew who the 'She' was in the sentence she'd just hissed - what had Skeeter done this time?

"She is going down," Hermione said calmly, a dark calculating look on her face.

"HERMIONE!" Harry grumbled, trying to get the paper.

"MY BROTHER! YOU'RE BONDED TO MY BROTHER?" a sudden shriek caused Harry to simultaneously cringe and jump.

Harry swivelled around to uncomprehendingly into the red tear stained face of Ginny Weasley. "Mione, what does that paper say?" he said with dread.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny sobbed brokenheartedly, until now she'd believed he'd been lying, using the ring as a way to distance himself from her because she'd signed the contract and because Dumbledore was still alive. She'd truly believed that when Dumbledore finally died in Azkaban she'd be free to move in on him. Part of her was glad she was pregnant; it meant she didn't have to go to Azkaban to see the disgusting perverted old man. A wince of pain radiated down her back at her thoughts. More tears ran down her face, she felt so alone, heartbroken and betrayed beyond belief, her own brother…had stolen her soul mate, the wizard she was supposed to be with.

"I've told you repeatedly that we will never be together," Harry said coldly. "No matter what happens, if we were the magical world's last hope, it would die before it could spark, I will never be with you. I hate your guts Ginevra Weasley, nothing will change that. Get your head out of the clouds and back to reality, you stupid deluded idiot!"

Ginny dramatically clutched her swollen stomach, sobbing heart rendering before turning around and waddling out of the room, as if she had a full distended stomach not just a bump.

Ron winced, refraining from saying anything, he hated that he felt torn between defending his best mate and sister. To make matters worse, they were both bloody pregnant and going through hormone shifts that would make them even more…emotional. Thank Merlin, Ginny would be going home soon, it was one less thing to deal with.

"Harry, Bill is going to be in so much danger," Hermione said, pale and shaken. "It won't matter if it's the truth or not…the seed has been planted."

Ron paled drastically now thinking of those particular consequences. "Shit!" he muttered. Taking the letter from Pig, who was as always far behind the other owls.

"Calm down, your dad…hell Bill is smart enough to lay low for now," Harry said in his calm leader tone he used under duress. "I'm going to kill her," Skeeter had written her last piece of fiction, she was endangering the Weasley's even more because of her disgusting habit. "It's time we got in touch with the Ministry, Madam Bones will help us."

"For what?" Ron asked confused, "They can't arrest her for writing,"

"Animagus, Ron," Hermione reminded him.

Ron groaned, of course, how could he not have realized! What an idiot! "Good," he said in vindictive satisfaction a few seconds later, she had went after his family, and if anything happened to them he would kill her himself.

"Blimey, is it true mate?" Dean asked his cheeks red as he looked at the picture then at Harry.

"I didn't see that coming, you and Bill Weasley!" Seamus muttered, "I've gone and lost the bet now!"

Ron glared at Seamus indignantly.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Hermione insisted, grabbing her bag and the paper, Harry tried to crane around to see Severus, but Hermione whispered, "He's not angry," lying to Harry, the professor look quite fierce, his dark eyes were gleaming with vicious intent if you knew what to look for his face though was entirely blank. She had to commend him on his ability, it was little wonder he was such a great spy. The three of them swiftly left the hall, not answering any of the questions the Gryffindors were shouting at them.

The three furious seventeen year olds, at least in current looks at least where Harry was concerned, made their way to the Head Boy room, and without wasting a second, they dumped their bags and Harry scooped up half a handful of Floo powder, flinging it into the grate and called out "Ministry of Magic, Madam Bones Office, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" the fire remained the same, indicating that there was nobody available to see them yet.

"Great, we're on hold," Harry sighed, sitting down on the floor, hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long.

"She is bound to be, between the Wizengamot, council of magical law, all the information that passes through her department as well as dealing with things that happen on a day to day basis." Hermione conceded, keeping an eye on the time. "I can only imagine how time-consuming her job actually is."

"You are very shrewd for your age," a voice called out, causing the three teens to jump in statement to see Madam Bones in the fire, her monocle missing. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…and you must be Miss. Granger," yes, she read the papers and was smart enough to deduce who was whom, although really, Ronald Weasley was easiest to recognize, like all other Weasley's. Although it wouldn't be the case if Molly's brothers lived, Merlin rest their souls, it would have been near impossible to tell the Weasley's from the Prewitts. "What can I do to help you?" and why on earth were they getting in touch with her? They were at Hogwarts.

Hermione was usually the one to talk for the group, but not this time.

"Good morning, Madam Bones, sorry to disturb you, I'm sure you've already read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Harry told her easily and efficiently. Ignoring both Hermione and Madam Bones look.

"I have indeed," Madam Bones replied, most emphatically not saying congratulations, knowing Skeeter a hug was probably all it really was. She likes to sensationalise anything and everything she could get her hands on.

"I need to report Rita Skeeter for a crime," Harry informed her grimly. "Well more accurately, crimes,"

"That will require your presence here, as well as an Auror and any evidence you have," Amelia informed him.

"But you're the head of the magical law enforcement," Ron blurted out confused.

"Which means she's in charge of overseeing the arrest warrants, making sure the Aurors are doing their jobs and ensuring that there is enough evidence to prosecute." Harry quickly explained to his friend, she was the Muggle version of a prosecutor fiscal, although she had a lot more power than they did. "Also in charge of any investigation that comes through against Aurors or anyone else in the Ministry except the Minster. She holds a lot of power in the office she has and does so with fairness I'm glad to see."

Amelia was grateful that the fire in the fireplace was obscuring her face, so that she didn't show just how impressed, shocked and warmed she was by the boy's words. Not many understood just how demanding her job was - or what it entailed. The fact he also seemed to understand she did her job without prejudice warmed her.

"I guess you'll need to make an appointment then, Harry," Hermione said, her best friend had grown up so much and in such a short space of time (to her) even though she knew it had been two years even her smart mind found it surprising from time to time.

"Do you have an appointment in the afternoons or will I have to wait for the weekend?" Harry queried, staring at Madam Bones unusually solemn.

"I have an appointment at one o'clock this afternoon that is free when you will be available Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones informed him without even needing to check her appointment book. She was giving up her lunch hour; truthfully she didn't have any available spaces for weeks, unless she had cancellations.

"I'll take it," Harry stated firmly, he wasn't going to let Skeeter get away with this; she'd messed with him for the last time. Oh, she was going to regret ever laying eyes on him or writing one single story. "Thank you, for your time, Madam Bones, I just wish it was under better circumstances,"

"I'm afraid it's always that way for me, Mr. Potter," Amelia informed him with a sympathetic smile, "I shall see you soon," and with that she was gone, much too busy to hang around there was already another call waiting.

"Well that's one thing done," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead in agitation, "This year is turning into one gigantic headache, I'm tempted to just take my N.E.W.T's independently now and just bugger off."

"Oh, don't do that! You're already going to leave as it is!" Ron protested. "Look Ginny will be away soon, its one less thing to worry about," he tried to comfort his best mate in the only way he knew. Removing the letter from his dad, probably telling him not to worry about anything and concentrate on his school work like always.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, clearing his throat a non-committal sound coming out. Thank Merlin he'd spoken to Sev last night; for surely he would know that he'd never cheat on him? The bond wouldn't let such actions take place…not without both their knowing.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped out, his eyes wide as he stared at the letter. "Well that explains why you were at Gringotts with Bill!" showing that it had been playing on his mind. His face was red, a cross between relief and embarrassment fighting for top spot in how he felt about Harry paying off his families debts.

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder and read the letter, rubbing her boyfriends back, trying to get him back to reality and not say or do something he would regret.

"Don't be angry with me," Harry said quietly, looking away, "Your brothers were putting every single Knut they had together to try and help your dad…even Percy, but it wasn't enough, the whole process would have started all over again. I haven't given it for nothing, your dad is still paying it back, just without the interest Gringotts was putting on all the loans." he offered trying to make Ron see he wasn't doing anything to embarrass the family.

"I don't hate you, Harry," Ron sighed resignedly. "It's embarrassing knowing my best friend helped when I couldn't even contribute to help my brothers. I'm glad you helped though, I…I'll help, pay it off I mean, depending on how long the contact is admittedly."

"Two years, no interest, and Ron, its fine, it's a low amount to pay back each month, it wasn't even the amount of one of the loans he was paying at Gringotts never mind the three." Harry protested. "I'm not taking anything from your brothers either!"

Ron pursed his lips before reluctantly nodding, he knew his best mate well enough to know he wouldn't change his mind.

"You best tell Professor Snape," Hermione sighed, "Maybe try speaking to him,"

"You said he wasn't angry!" Harry cried out, closing his eyes, he focused on the bond, there was anger there, but it didn't seem directed at him, thank Merlin for that. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he thought that Severus thought he was capable of deceit, no betrayal, he wasn't that sort of guy. Especially not for Bill Weasley who he had only vague brotherly feelings towards. Especially not while he was damn well pregnant.

"Harry? HARRY!"

"Harry, mate! You alright?"

Harry shook his head, coming out of the bond-space as he had dubbed it, hearing the concerned calls of his best friends. "I'm fine; I was just checking the bond,"

"Wait, what do you mean check the bond?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Harry smiled; it wasn't very often that Hermione had to ask something, very often? Hell it was rare as heck! "The bond that ties us together allows us to gauge each others feelings, exchange magic, and if we wanted to talk to each other,"

"Blimey," Ron muttered, even he'd been unaware of the bond Harry and Snape had chosen. Considering Harry wasn't worried, obviously Snape wasn't angry then.

"Yeah," Harry said sniggering softly, Ron understood but he had been raised in the magical world it didn't surprise either him or Hermione that he'd know certain information they wouldn't. "Come on, lets go, we're already late," he sighed, reluctantly standing up, grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder and the trio left the rooms ready to face the music.

\-----------0

"Did you really marry Bill Weasley, Potter?" Zachariah Smith demanded from the other side of the Charms classroom. Feeling brave that Professor Flitwick had left the classroom for a moment or two.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped, still easy to anger, especially in defence of his family, he had just learned not to take it out on those undeserving of his attitude.

Harry gave Ron a look, warning him to calm down; when he got really angry he blurted things out. Admittedly he hadn't gotten right proper angry in a long time. He just didn't want to take the risk of him falling back on old habits. Not when there was so much to lose, more than ever in fact.

Ron grimaced and scowled at Smith before sitting back down.

"It's one way to make sure your family has money isn't it, Weasley?" Smith said disdainfully.

"Just because it's your aspirations it doesn't mean every family is like that," Harry stated calmly, above childish digs now. "I'd certainly pick the Weasley's over you and yours. The fact of the matter is I am not dating or bonded to Bill Weasley, he's like a bloody brother to me for Merlin's sake,"

Smith twitched his face flushing red in suppressed anger, opening his mouth and probably about to spew more bullshit, thankfully the professor chose that very moment to return.

"Was that true, Harry?" Dean asked curiously, leaning to see him properly, ignoring the disproving look from Hermione who sat next to him. Seamus was also trying to see over Dean from his other side.

"I'm not bonded to Bill," Harry sighed in exasperation, today was going to be an extremely long, long day. Judging by the looks on Hermione and Ron's face they knew it too.

\----------------0

Severus glanced up sensing Harry was close, he had kept the bond partially open just to make sure he was alright. Skeeter could get under Harry's skin unlike no other reporter. Not that any other reporter would risk the anger of the last Potter heir. He'd summarise most of them were grateful for what he did when he was a child and wouldn't report the tales Skeeter did. He was unsurprised when the door closed and wards flared up, giving them privacy before his bonded appeared, cloak and map in hand. Although what did surprise him was Harry's words.

"I have an appointment with Bones at lunch time, I'm pressing charges against Skeeter," Harry said, a hard glint in his eyes. She could mess with him all she wanted, but the moment she began putting his family in the firing line she drew the battle declarations not him. The Weasleys, most of them, were as close to a family as he'd ever get.

"For what? Defamation of character? She'll be lucky to get a fine," Severus replied, "I believe she's had many of them in the past, it won't stop her."

"Oh, that's just the beginning," Harry said his tone vicious. "She'll be in Azkaban by the time I'm through with her."

Severus gazed at his bonded shrewdly, he genuinely believed he had what it took to bring her down, "What exactly do you have on Ms. Skeeter?" heat blazing through him at Harry's unrelenting determination to bring her down, showing his ruthless Slytherin cunning. Oh, how he loved his bonded when he showed this side of himself.

Harry absently put the cloak and the map down, they didn't have long, "Hermione found out really, there's nothing she can't figure out if she put her mind to it." he told his bonded.

Severus rolled his eyes, as a teacher he utterly detested the girl and her need to constantly seek validation. However, as an intelligent man, he could appreciate her mind. As a Potions master, he knew she didn't have the initiative required, she read from the book and did not deviate even when an alternative proved to be better. She had too much trust in those books she read, but she had always been there for Harry, helping him, and he'd always be grateful for that. "And?" he urged Harry to continue, knowing that in a few minutes he would need to depart to prevent being seen by any of the students.

"She's an Animagus," Harry explained, "A beetle; Hermione captured her in a jar once, but made her swear not to write anything if they let her out."

Severus choked, "She did what?" that was the last thing he would have expected from the girl who swore by the rules above all else.

"I've told you, she's not the goody-two-shoes you think she is," Harry shrugged, "Well, for most part she is, but when it comes to things she cares about she'd break all the rules and has fun doing it even though she wouldn't admit that to many people."

Severus swallowed back his words; he still had a lot to learn when it came to Harry and his friends it seemed.

"She's done, she pushed me too far," Harry stated, half grinning wryly at the shock of Hermione's delinquent ways being presented to his bonded. "If you want to come…you can use my cloak,"

"Best not," Severus replied after a few moments of quiet contemplation, "But I do wish to see the meeting upon your return,"

"I can put it in a pensive," Harry agreed.

"Lower your barriers, I'll be able to see the meeting as it happens," Severus informed him after an idea struck him, "Not full way, just enough so I can enter your mind." if it was anyone else he would never contemplate asking, but he and Harry were bonded, they trusted each other impeccably, if they didn't they had no right bonding after all.

"That I can do," Harry nodded; it would be nice to have some support even if it was only in mind rather than presence.

"Be careful, use the Floo only, and go directly to the Department you're dealing with," Severus cautioned him, that way nobody would be able to plan an ambush.

Harry nodded seriously, "I'm going directly to Madam Bones' office,"

Severus relaxed, it seemed as though Harry had thought it through, "Good," at least he wasn't going to constantly worry for the entire duration of Harry's absence from Hogwarts.

"It's been a long day, and it's nowhere near over," Harry sighed as he made his way over to Severus and closed his eyes and leaned into him, wishing for a moments peace and quiet with the wizard he loved.

"If it gets too much, you and I can go into the chamber for a while," Severus promised, even if it wasn't for too long, they could safely disappear for twelve hours…probably longer without raising suspicion.

"I like the sound of that, Merlin, I can't stand the stupid bitch," Harry sniped.

"Nor can I," Severus agreed, anger rolling off him thinking of her, she dare to think she still had some sort of connection to what was his? He often time wondered why he was exhausting himself by creating a damn antidote, but then he knew why, it had nothing to do with the female Weasley, it was t he challenge, also for the innocent child within her. He sincerely hoped that Arthur took a parental role in the raising of the child, the girl was in no position to be a mother, and the child would likely be abused and blamed by Weasley…no Dumbledore, for what she preserved to be the baby's fault. Kissing him on the forehead, his finger absently rubbing soothingly on his stomach and back. "You have to go, they'll be in the corridor any moment now," he didn't want Harry ending up hurt under that cloak of his.

Harry groaned and sighed resignedly, nodding his head, hating this separation, stupid Hogwarts, stupid students, stupid war, he inwardly grumbled as separated from his bonded and picked up his map and gave him a smile before disappearing under his cloak, Severus was the one to destroy all the wards on the room and open the door.

If you were quiet enough you'd hear Harry's footsteps, which Severus did of course, he had exceptional hearing after all.

Straightening up, his masks descending over his face, ready to face the rest of the day, as annoying as it would be. Although he was excited about this upcoming meeting of Harry's, which no doubt would drag time even further on. He wished he could be there to see Harry condemn Skeeter, to see his Slytherin side out fully, hearing it would just have to be enough…unless he did decide to give the pensive viewing a shot.

In the meantime he would need to think of some way to get back at Wea…Dumbledore, the girl needed to learn her place, and she needed to be punished for even thinking of what was his in such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Next chapter will be all about Skeeter :D I've accumulated a lot of information to make it a juicy chapter :D but there we go! hope you all enjoyed the chapter...will Skeeter have tried to get one over them and register her animagus form? would you like to see her actually arrested? R&R please


	52. Chapter 52

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 52

Arthur felt extremely overwhelmed by what had happened last night, by Merlin, after everything that had happened Harry had still gotten his family, and primarily him out of trouble. Part of him, a small part, wondered if he was doing this for revenge and would kick them out of the Burrow and the surrounding land which belonged to him until the debts were repaid. He had nixed it almost as immediately as it appeared. Harry wasn't that sort of man, and he was a man now, as was Ron they were all growing up so quickly.

The relief had been so profound he had slept so easily that night, for once especially considering it was his day off (and he always slept later on those days) admittedly, he didn't have many days off, just once or twice a month preferring to make as much money as he could and save his says for when he was sick. He'd been awake before Molly, who was right now going shopping; he had already paid the first instalment to Harry, through direct vaults. As soon as he signed it, it meant it was approved. They had more money to spend than they had in years. He had only given so much to Molly though, he didn't want her going overboard and he had to save up what he could for new things for the baby.

So he had been alone when the newspaper and mail had been dropped off, he felt nothing but confusion when he saw the front of the paper. He didn't want to believe it, not because he didn't think they would be a good couple, but because of who wrote the article. Part of him did believe it, Harry wasn't one for any sort of physical contact, and he went out of his way to avoid it. To see him hugging Bill in broad daylight was quite stunning.

He needed to talk to his son. Which was why he was waiting in the living room, listening intently for any movement.

It was half an hour before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Have you seen this morning's newspaper?" Arthur asked, finally standing up, joining his son in the kitchen.

Bill jumped as though he'd been hit with the electrocution spell, "Bloody hell, dad!" he grumbled, trying to right his breathing, "No, I've just got up!" he added confused, why the hell would his dad ask him if he read the newspaper? Oh, had an attack happened? His heart sank; it must have been a pretty big one if his dad wanted to talk about it. "How many died?" he murmured flicking his wand creating two cups of coffee and sitting down, a cup hovering over his nose, a spoon stirring its contents.

"How man…no, it wasn't an attack," Arthur figured out his son's confusion, "The newspaper, Skeeter has began again."

"Merlin, how bad is it?" Bill grimaced, imagining all the horrors she could write about, just when people were beginning to move on, especially since Harry was still best friends with Ron they're letting it go. Although they'd have no mercy on his sister, or mother come to that.

"See for yourself," Arthur said, and it zoomed over to Bill who caught it deftly.

Bill took one look at the headline and burst our laughing, Harry was gorgeous, make no mistake, this was him being objective, but bloody hell, he was the same age as his brother, in fact he thought of him as a younger brother for Merlin's sake. "Oh, man, Fleur is going to be pissed," he realized after his laughter faded.

"Fleur?" Arthur asked, "Are you and she?"

"Yes, I'm going to ask her to marry me," Bill stated, he had money now he had plans to buy a ring. "Don't tell mum, whatever you do, you know how she'll be!" he didn't want Fleur scared away by his bloody overwhelming mother. Asking her every minute if she had plans for kids, and when she was going to get a grandchild.

Arthur chuckled, a small smile on his face, "I didn't know what to think…" he admitted.

"What…you seriously thought…" Bill gaped, it was Charlie who was gay not him, not that he had anything against it. He had known his brother was gay for a long time now; they were the closest in age and in terms of how they were as siblings. "Come on, dad! He's the same age as Ron!"

"You know Harry isn't one for physical contact, he shy's away from it! I don't believe he's even let me touch him in all the years I've known him. He barely tolerates Molly's hugs; he'll let her hug him maybe twice once when he gets to the Burrow and again when he's leaving." Arthur pointed out, "And he did just pay off my debts,"

"You can get it out of your mind, we aren't together," Bill argued. "Fleur just told her parents about us! If they see the newspaper this is going to be…gah!" Bill grunted in frustration. Fleur's parents wouldn't understand all this, sure they knew about Harry, but it was a lot more complicated. He would have no choice but to reveal everything and it wasn't something he wanted to do, not until he was safely married to Fleur so their engagement couldn't be broken. Fleur knew everything of course, maybe she'd know how to deal with it, and they were her parents after all.

A small ding and the turning of the clock had him glancing over, his wife's face changing from travelling to home. "Don't worry I won't tell your mother, but you must be careful, Bill, the Death Eaters won't care if it's the truth, if the possibility exists they'll be after you relentlessly."

Bill adopted a grim look, "I know," he wasn't stupid, he'd figured that. Damn, Skeeter to hell and back the stupid bitch.

"Arthur, I'm home!" Molly called, as she exited the Floo network.

Bill hastily stood and made a beeline for the door, he just didn't want to deal with his mother right now. He had enough to worry about on his plate as it was.

\-------------------0

The Ministry of Magic

Amelia swallowed the last of her lunch, drinking from a small carton of orange juice, sitting at her desk, eating while she had the chance. She had a feeling that this meeting would last through her lunch break and perhaps even afterwards. Harry had said crimes after all, as in more than one, usually Skeeter was charged with defamation of character, and ended up fined, the Daily Prophet kept her employed because she brought up the figure sales significantly. She was just putting her lunch box away when a ding indicated someone was coming through the Floo at the same time a knock sounded the door.

"Enter!" Amelia called, knowing it was the Auror she had requested.

"You asked for me, Madam Bones?" the Auror said, his bright red robes revealing what he was. Barely blinking at the sight of Harry Potter standing in the office.

"Ah, Auror Robards, your presence is required, please come in and close the door," Amelia stated, her tone completely professional, "Take a seat, both of you," she added giving a single reassuring nod to Mr. Potter, but the young man didn't seem like he needed it, he truly was growing into his own.

"Thank you," Harry stated confidently, slipping into the chair, a picture of elegance, his face showing nothing as he observed his new surroundings.

"Now earlier this morning you said you wished to report crimes committed by one Rita Skeeter," Madam Bones getting straight to it.

Robards relaxed into his seat, unbeknown to him adopting a bored look, it wasn't the first time he'd had to endure someone pressing charges against Skeeter. It was almost becoming the norm, and utterly boring as well, in the end all that happened was a fine and she continued on with her work. He was slightly disappointed that was why Potter was here really, if he was honest with himself.

"Indeed," Harry said wryly, sounding very much like his husband, who he could feel lingering in the back of his mind.

"And those crimes would be?" Madam Bones picking up her quill, which automatically began to fill in the paperwork required.

"She is an unregistered Animagus," Harry said, his lips twitching as both of them sat at attention, "A beetle to be more specific, and has been for many years, it's how she manages to get her stories,"

"And you know this how?" Robards questioned eyeing him speculatively. His mind whirling at every single article she'd brought out, the constant wonder how she'd found out and who her sources were.

"Because I've known for four years," Harry said bluntly to their immense surprise. "Unfortunately as I was a Muggle raised…I had no idea who to contact, and being watched constantly by Dumbledore I wasn't able to let anyone know about my concerns. For all I knew anyway she was registered, still could be." he said innocently enough, but Amelia gave him a look that suggested she had seen right through him.

"No, she is not," Amelia stated immediately, she'd read Skeeters file as soon as she was able. There was absolutely no suggestion that Rita was an Animagus. She was definitely unregistered if she was an Animagus but she believed Harry was telling the truth.

Harry nodded in understanding, "I would also like to press charges for writing about me, defamation of character and putting my name in the paper when I was a minor without my consent or my magical guardian's permission. I want her sued for everything she's written, and the compensation better be good." he warned them, he was Harry Potter, the last hope they had for the magical world and he would damn well use it.

"Do you have proof of her…Animagus status?" Robards enquired, they didn't need it to continue their investigation but it sure as hell helped it along.

"Yes, I assume I don't also need to provide proof that she's been writing about me as well do I?" Harry said sarcastically.

Robards cheeks heated up at the jab, the urge to spit something was strong, but he knew he wouldn't have a job long afterwards. Harry Potter had finally come into his own, he knew the power he held and wielded and was going to use it to his advantage. You could tell by the way he said 'the compensation better be good' oh, yes, he knew the power he held alright. He couldn't say he blamed the boy for using it; he certainly would have done it himself. Skeeter was in for the shock of her life.

"She's been writing articles about the Ministry, about court trials, we thought there was a leak…" Robards told his boss or rather his boss's boss. They thought she had people on the inside…but with this new information they began to realize she hadn't any informants, she had collected the information herself. She had commuted treason; this was so much bigger than just writing about Harry Potter in the newspapers. He wondered if the boy even realized the extent of it. One look at the boy and he realized, yes, he damn well knew, that smirk was extremely telling.

"We need your permission to use your memories if you wish to give evidence against Skeeter," Amelia stated, her tone extremely pensive, the way she said her last name was down right hostile. She loathed treason, in her book it was right up there with being a Death Eater and the fact they had killed her family should portray the true extent of her feelings. "You do not have to sign it, or give up your memories, do you understand?" giving it to him truthfully.

"I do," Harry stated, he knew more than they could imagine, he was an expert on each department within the Ministry, the laws and regulations and everything possible, he had spent two years in seclusion with only Sev for company, he had read so much during that time. He wasn't going to deny it had been utterly boring, and had fallen asleep countless times though. Leaning over, Harry wrote his name, or part of it, Lord Harry James Potter. Regretfully he couldn't proudly display his full name, it would endanger Severus and that wasn't something he would tolerate. The second Voldemort was gone, most of the Death Eaters subdued and his husband was no longer a spy, and he would announce it to the world.

Flicking out his wand, he removed the memories ensuring there was nothing that would damage his friends reputation, he couldn't have that after all. No, it was mere glimpses to let them see for themselves, so small were the memories they may as well be pictures if he was honest.

"Gather a team and arrest her immediately," Madam Bones barked at Robards sternly, she didn't need to see the memories to know the boy was being honest, he was out for blood, and evidently he had thought this through. Passing over the signed form giving him permission to arrest her. They were as always, doing things by the book, she'd have it no other way. It wouldn't matter either, she'd been accused of treason, and they needed no slip to arrest her.

"Yes, ma'am," Robards said, immediately standing up, Harry almost expected him to salute before he left right away; the door was closed tightly behind him.

"You may return to Hogwarts for the time being, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones informed him gently, "You will be called on to testify, even with your memories as evidence, standard procedure, you will be asked some questions, then you may or may not remain to see the outcome if you wish."

"How long will that take?" Harry questioned, Severus having asked it seconds prior, he was pregnant, he couldn't let anyone know, couldn't come to the Ministry while pregnant it would get out. Even glamours only did so much, so he hoped it was very soon, before he started showing. Unfortunately not even the books he read could tell him how long it could potentially take for her trial.

"Most trials take months, given that she had betrayed her country, it could be a matter of a week or two before her trial commences." Amelia explained to him. "We need to find out the extent of the damage immediately."

Harry's lips twitched, they were acting as though she was some sort of spy, and perhaps that's what they were primarily worrying about. Ironic really, since there were spies in the Ministry for Voldemort and had been for Dumbledore before he was arrested. "Am I going to be obligated to take Veritaserum?" if that was the case, he would need to go down to the chamber immediately, he couldn't take it while pregnant or he'd lose the baby - not an option.

Amelia blinked, "No, Veritaserum is not something we use often for trials, especially not against witnesses, there are ways around the truth, it takes an expert to ask the necessary questions, in this case one will be used but only on Ms. Skeeter." wondering why Harry Potter of all people would feel the need to ask that. The questions people asked gave away more information than they realized, more than answering any question would. It was something she had learned over the course of her career here at the Ministry.

"Thank you for taking your lunch hour to deal with this, I appreciate it," Harry said standing up, "I'll leave you to enjoy what is left; I look forward to hearing from you."

Amelia stood automatically, surprise filtering over her usually stern face, "It isn't a problem, Mr. Potter," too surprised to even consider denying it. Putting out her hand when Harry extended his, shaking it gracing him with a small smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Harry said, flicking his wand out casting a Muffliato so nobody could see, hear or lip-read where he was going and with that he grasped a handful of Floo powder and used it, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's quarters, Amo!" and with that Harry disappeared, his cheeks red. Amo meant love, adore, to be fond off in Latin. People believed Severus always used potion ingredients, and he did, when he wasn't going to be there, but other times when he wanted his privacy he used something people would never figure he'd use.

He smiled at Severus as soon as he stepped through; he'd felt the constant worry through the bond. "We're fine," he said.

Surprise flickered over Severus' gaze, 'we' truer words had never been spoken he thought as his eyes drifted to Harry's stomach that was housing their child for the time being.

"How long before classes start again?" Harry asked as he took a seat, he hadn't thought to look while he was in Madam Bones' office.

"Too soon," Severus sighed resignedly, burrowing his nose in Harry's hair, relishing in the closeness. "Fifteen minutes then we will have to depart."

"You're right, far too soon," Harry agreed.

Rowena cooed at the sight of them but remained silent so not to disturb them, her eyes glowing, she saw a bright, bright future for them. Yet she didn't open her mouth to relieve that burden, for the future was ever changing, if they relaxed and did not hold the fear close to their hearts as they did now…she knew not what she would change. No, she wasn't going to risk it, not for a temporarily reprieve.

\-------------------------------0

Daily Prophet

Rita glowed with satisfaction as she strode through the office, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was good at her job and she knew it, better than anyone else there. She had set her sights high, to be a senior journalist at the Daily Prophet, it would give her even more room to write whatever she wanted despite the half page on the front then pages 4-5 fully. As a senior she'd be able to do whatever she liked, and considering the income she was getting this newspaper she knew, she knew she'd be offered a promotion.

Every single one of her co-workers glared at the blonde ringlet head as it passed; surprisingly it wasn't jealousy on many of their parts. They were angry; she made a mockery of their chosen profession, spread lies like disease and constantly ended up sued. They didn't believe the new sensationalised headlines; it was completely far fetched to think Harry Potter was dating a man, or even a Weasley, who was nearly a decade older than him.

"You wished to see me?" Skeeter asked her boss, striding into his office, and claiming a seat.

"Congratulations on your recent story, it shot the profit up twenty percent, we've had a lull in readership lately," Jack informed his journalist. She was one of the luckiest journalists he had; she had a way of getting information that baffled them all. Not for the lack of asking, she just seemed to find amusement in it.

"Anything I can do to help," Rita said sweetly, her red lipstick making her smile look even more dangerous than usual.

"Can we expect any trouble for this?" Jack demanded, looking over his glasses at her, a calculating look on his face.

Rita laughed, "That pathetic little boy, of course not," he would just hide in Hogwarts as usual and do nothing, its' what happened each and every other time she'd written about him. He was pathetic, but he was also someone the public wanted to know about, so their wish was granted. If it helped her career in the process so be it, honestly she enjoyed twisting everything about him, he could have had so much power but chose to do nothing, and he didn't deserve to have it.

"Keep this up there might be a promotion in this for you," Jack informed her, a sardonic smirk gracing his features.

"Oh, I won't let you down," she promised with an eagle look on her face, greedy to go out and get another story to ensure her promotion. She was slightly disappointed that she wasn't actually already being promoted.

"I know you-" Jack started, jumping at the screaming coming from the outer room, "What the hell…" he said, his heart beating wildly as he flicked out his wand, swallowing thickly, jerking to face Skeeter when she cried out, she was crumbled on the floor, nothing had attacked her what was going on? His eyes became glacial, there were anti-Apparation wards up, she'd tried to Apparate away, and she'd fled to save her own skin. Disgust poured through him, standing tall and proud, ready to fight to the death instead of being a coward.

Moving over to the door, he opened it, ready to begin fighting, only to hastily drop his head and put his hands up in a universal sign of surrender. It was the Aurors, he didn't understand, why would they be here? They hadn't done anything wrong? Had there been an attack they didn't know about?

"RITA SKEETER COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN FRONT OF YOU," Robards shouted his voice amplified.

Jack bewilderedly glanced at his journalist, what the hell had she done that was requiring four Auror's to come and arrest her? Rita was pale and wide eyed herself; this had to be some sort of mistake.

Rita swallowed thickly; she'd tried transforming into her Animagus form to observe what was happening, to keep herself safe if it was an attack. When that had failed she'd tried to Apparate only to bounce painfully back off the wards, her entire body ached as if it had been hacked to pieces. With shaky fingers, she grasped a hold of the table and weakly got to her feet, utterly terrified.

With her hands up, she took baby steps out of the office, still trembling - weak in the knees.

"Place your wand at your feet," Robards then instructed her still sounding very grim indeed.

Rita removed her wand laying it at her feet as instructed. Every single co-worker had their hands up in surrender, watching the arrest now with curious eyes; two had subtle smirks playing across their faces.

"Accio!" Proudfoot called her wand from her leaving her feeling very naked.

"What have I supposed to have done?!" she shrieked, as she was bound completely, "What are the charges?" and lost it. Once again trying to turn into her Animagus form, only to spectacularly fail. "LET ME GO!" she shrieked, they knew, they knew she was an Animagus, the reality of what was going to happen now came crashing down upon her as they Aurors grasped a hold of her and Apparated her away.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she shrieked, digging in her heels trying to stop them from shoving her into a cell underneath the Ministry of magic, she felt her magic dulling completely, "LET ME OUT!" she shrieked as she was propelled in properly and the door was slammed closed, shudders wracking her fame, she was in a magically dampening cell, she couldn't feel her magic. "PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she begged, as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to get some form of comfort.

"PLEASE!" she rasped out, but nobody heard her pleas, as she continued to call out well into the night, as the silencing charms did their jobs all too well.

It never once occurred to her that her new accommodations or the ones to come were courtesy of Harry Potter. That time would soon come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long so I brought you a new chapter! And to be honest I couldn't decide what to update and had this on the brain so yeah :) I hope you enjoyed Rita's arrest :D I was tempted to have her hurt while trying to run as an animagus but the Auror's weren't that stupid ;) they don't want her getting away...will we see her interrogated by the Ministry specialist? or just the trial? Or will the interrogation BE during the trial? Perhaps in front of the magical council law? R&R please!


	53. Chapter 53

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 53

Rita stared at the tray containing what was supposed to be lunch food slightly confused and scared. She'd been here now for twenty-four hours, she hadn't seen anyone or been questioned at all. The Aurors weren't allowed to keep her here for longer than twenty-four hours without cause or actually arresting her and she was positive they had no proof of any wrongdoing; she was too smart and careful for that. Yet here she was, she'd barely slept, anxiety was burning through her at an alarming rate, she could barely eat, she felt liable to be sick if she ate. She'd eaten only enough not to end up weak, or heaven forbid feel faint, she did not want to pass out when she was being questioned or mess up.

She'd tried dozens of times to call out, but all she got was her own voice echoing back until her throat became inflamed and hurt quite severely, not even the water she received quenched her thirst or the ache in her throat. Rita was just nibbling on the disgusting cheese sandwich she'd been given when she heard the door lock grating open. Her breathing hitched as she shoved the tray away from her and sat up straight, her hair, unfortunately, was a lost cause, she realized as she tried to put it in some semblance of order. Rita just managed to place her hands in her lap as the door opened emitting Robards the Auror who had arrested her.

"I demand my lawyer," Rita stated standing up, eyes glacial, "Not only did you not inform me of why I was arrested but I have been here twenty-four hours already, I demand to be released!"

"Your lawyer bailed on you," Robards said sounding deeply amused, he'd taken one look at the case and started stuttering before hightailing it out of there. Not much he could do when it was treason on the board, no lawyer could do much when it was that bad. "He insisted he was the company lawyer, and you are no longer part of the company you aren't his problem." oh, he wished he had the time to tell her just who had bought the company and who had fired her first thing this morning. Harry Potter truly had come to his own, how he'd managed to buy the daily prophet in it's entirely and all its shares…he wished he to know.

Rita paled, she'd been sacked? She couldn't believe she'd lost her job; this wasn't the first time she'd been arrested, why would her boss suddenly toss her aside? It made no sense, she was making him a fortune, she was the reason the sales were up, and she was the best at her job. He even said she was going to get a promotion! She was going to strangle Jack when she got out of here, she couldn't believe he'd do this to her. So shocked she was, that she didn't protest when she was grabbed out of the cell, and matched along the corridor, completely forgetting that she still didn't know why she'd been arrested as she warred between furious and worried. She had a feeling she was missing something, but she just didn't know what. Jack wouldn't just fire her, he was used to this, and if anything he got amusement out of it all as long as the firm didn't end up in deep trouble.

But what if it was? She had no idea what this was about.

Opening her mouth to once again thoughtlessly demand answers she grunted instead as she was shoved through a door with a single chair and table in the middle of the room and forced into the seat the Auror standing behind her. Her hair prickled at the sensation of being so closely watched. They were acting as though she was a flight risk, which couldn't be good.

Amelia Bones glanced up from the folder she had been absorbed in for the past half hour to glance at Rita. Her hair was in utter disarray, the ringlets she painstakingly creates each day gone, leaving it looking greasy and grungy. Which fitted in with the rest of her look today, her make-up had come away during the night, and even her nail polish was cracked as if she'd spent time scraping at the door trying to get out. Her eyes looked as if someone had punched both her eyes, one of her shiny red heels had broken as well she observed. She would have felt a slither of pity at her fear if she didn't know what the woman had done.

"For the record please state your name," Amelia informed her, placing the folder on the table, her monocle was absent today giving Amelia a more severe look. By the 'record' she meant she was a brilliant Occlumens and Legilimens which enabled her to fairly record all trials or interviews in which she was attending. Her memories were used if necessary; it was why senior Aurors were always in on interviews or interrogations. This one was going to be extremely important; she could scarcely believe that Rita had committed treason all in the name of writing tabloids or pieces that nobody would really remember in a few days time.

"Rita Skeeter," came the petulant reply, Rita's eyes were wide when she noticed the Head of the department was here, the boss of all people this couldn't be good.

"Do you know why you are here?" Amelia stated, eyes flashing icily.

"No," Rita croaked out, shifting back uncomfortably, she was used to seeing Amelia while she was in her Animagus form, safe from detection never had she been the focus of her ire up close and personal.

"The charges laid against you are defamation of character, writing about a minor and printing their name without their magical guardians consent," Amelia purposely paused, watching Rita give a premature sigh of relief, "Being an unregistered Animagus,"

Rita stiffened, her heart pounded dangerously, there was only one way they could have found out about that…Granger and Potter had plotted against her. She would have bit out that Granger had kidnapped her, kept her imprisoned in a jar for months if she wasn't blatantly going to deny the charges. She didn't fancy ending up in Azkaban for seven years, plus Granger wouldn't even get put in prison, she was fourteen when the crime had been committed, she'd get a slap on the wrist. Wasn't worth revealing herself for that, he couldn't believe Granger had convinced Potter to do this. The boy wouldn't have done it himself; he needed Granger to talk him into everything. He was an idiot; she'd known that from the very first time she'd met him.

"And treason,"

Rita's entire world began to spin out of control, breathing heavily; she stared blindly at Bones, as if suspecting that she would laugh any given moment and inform her that it was some sort of sick joke. "T-t-treason? Are you joking?" Rita blurted out, eyes wild and bulging.

Amelia stared blankly back at Rita, her face screaming 'Does it look like I'm joking' without having to say the words.

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong!" Rita beseeched, breathing heavily, "Really wrong!" hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Really?" a new voice from the shadows spoke, wandering into the light, revealing himself for the first time. Extremely tall, dark skinned, dark eyed which gleamed soullessly, with three large gashes laying parallel across the right side of face, years old but still very intimidating. The left side of his face had an old burn just bigger than a sickle near the ear. He was the 'expert interrogator' not only did he read body language, he could tell when people were lying and knew how to word things when the suspect was under Veritaserum - which wasn't used during a court session but while being interrogated to begin with. "Why don't you convince us?" his tone was glacial he exuded coldness like a Dementor, it was as if he had no warmth in him at all. Only those who knew him better saw the real guy underneath, he had been through a lot as an unspeakable.

"H-how?" Rita rasped out, leaning as far away from the guy as possible feeling very intimidated and scared.

Amelia let Kyrian talk, he was more likely to get real answers than she was at this point. There was a reason he was best at his job, it wasn't the first time she'd seen him at work, but it was the first time in the same room as him while doing so. It was hard to believe he'd just been joking and laughing in his office with a few Unspeakables just half hour prior. Kyrian loathed those who betrayed their countries, especially considering everything he'd been through for the good of the magical world.

Kyrian nodded once to Robards who struck fast, binding Skeeter to the chair, wrapping his fingers around her neck, a spell forced her jaw open as the Auror poured three drops of Veritaserum down her throat. Even if she complained or tried to sue them nothing would come back - they were perfectly within their rights due to the severity of her crimes. Robards let her go once he was done and stepped back, not even checking to see if it was working.

"Where did you get the information for these stories?" Kyrian demanded, barely waiting until her eyes began to glaze over a show of the potion working. Meanwhile slowly putting clippings of old daily prophet newspapers on the table, one by one, each of them were closed court trials of certain wizards, also other information that definitely shouldn't have made its way into public hands. Slamming his hands down, he added, "Make no mistake, if you cannot give a reason for each of these instances I will make sure your sentencing is as high as I can possibly manage!" he swore, and his word was revered he knew he could make her life as hellish as possible. Imbedding the severity of the situation (and the actual situation at hand) and what it was really about before the witch went under would help them answer more truthfully. He had experimented a great deal on people, both willing and unwilling during the years.

Amelia glanced at Kyrian, she would not be able to answer the question, and it was too wide spread. Kyrian apparently knew this, he was waiting for something, and it became apparent what it was when Rita completely relaxed utterly docile into the seat, the potion working to its full efficiency.

"Who was your contact on the Nuys case?" Kyrian demanded, watching her closely. Yes, she might be a criminal, but sometimes people had bad reactions to Veritaserum so they always required keeping a keen eye to ensure all was well. He rather hoped she didn't have a negative reaction to it he wanted to get to the bottom of this immediately. Giving a look at the long list of names…well, perhaps not immediately, it was going to take several rounds of Veritaserum and days before they got everything. Such a thing would induce dread in most men, but Kyrian Hunter smirked, he was rather looking forward to unveiling everything Skeeter kept hidden.

"I was," Rita revealed, and inwardly she began to scream in horror as her voice and mind began to betray her.

"You had nobody else reveal information to you regarding the Nuys case?" Kyrian questioned.

"No," Rita intoned emotionlessly, inwardly she flinched knowing she was done for. 

\-----------0

Bill gulped as he stepped into the Fleur living room, staring face to face with Fleur's parents, who were pretty closed off, staring at him silently demanding answers. Glancing quickly at Fleur, begging for help, he was used to dealing with loudness when it came to people being angry, like his mother, but this stillness? This stillness was foreign to him, no, he couldn't ask Fleur to do this, he would need to man up and answer them, he had nothing to hide, and he was doing nothing wrong. "Good afternoon," he said clearing his throat, "I'm sure you…probably have a lot of questions for me…"

"Is any of the information from the newspaper true?" Antoine demanded his French accent extremely thick in his anger. The thought that anyone had been playing around with his daughter while promised to someone else made him extremely furious to say the least.

"No," Bill stated immediately, "I have never been married, nor am I bonded to Harry Potter, he's like a younger brother, and he's best friends with my youngest brother for Merlin's sake."

"It's true, papa, they are like family, Harry Potter is very honourable, he knows about us, he wouldn't have let it continue if they were married or bonded," Fleur said, linking both hers and Bills hands together in a show of solitary.

"My family has not approved of arranged marriages or bonding for many generations," Bill explained, "Especially my mother, she's very…non-traditional." wincing slightly as Fleur tightened her grip on his hand, trying to get him to stop.

"My husband and I are bonded," Apolline stated in defence of bonding.

"I understand that I don't have anything against it, in fact,…it's something I would like to do," Bill said giving an unadulterated look of love to Fleur. "Harry has bonded to his partner, but he won't reveal who it is for their safety, it's probably why Skeeter took the opportunity with the photo she took of me and Harry the other day."

"He seems to like hugging people at lot," Apolline said in disapproval.

Bill snorted, unable to help himself, "No offense ma'am, but you do not know Harry at all, nobody does, even though they like to think they do just because of a few damn articles in the newspaper." he bit out angrily. Harry deserved to be defended, "Harry is one of the most loyal teenagers I've ever encountered, he's brave, selfless, amazing, and he would sacrifice his life for a goddamned stranger…I would have been proud to be bonded to him if I loved him that way, but I don't - it doesn't take away everything he is, he's reserved as well, he barely lets anyone touch him, my mother who is very affectionate, sometimes too affectionate… was only able to get probably six hugs out of Harry in total in the seven years she's known him, his best friends, my brother's girlfriend probably only has a record of eight or nine in total, most probably initiated after a near death experience."

Apolline raised an immaculate eyebrow at his loud defensive declaration.

"He's loyal to a fault, despite everything that happened with my sister, my father, and mother…Harry still cares, he handed over a lot of money in order to keep my family from being homeless. So yes, I hugged him, not that it's anyone's business but that was the first time…and I hope Harry's bonded knows just what kind of guy he's managed to land, and he's not having to go through this as well, he doesn't deserve it!" Harry just wanted to help; he most definitely didn't deserve to defend his loyalty. "My brother has one of the best friends he could hope to have, and I hope he learns from him…there's nobody else I'd trust more, not even with a child of my own…"

Bill frowned when he saw pride on Fleur's parent's faces, he didn't understand it…they'd been angry just moments ago…what had made them change their tune? He honestly didn't understand people; it was times like this he was tempted to go after Charlie and tend to dragons for the rest of his life and forget about humanity. Or you know, stick to his own career and avoid humanity while hiding away in tombs.

"It is nice to see that loyalty he holds to you and your family is returned," Antoine replied, his youngest daughter had a bit of a crush on Harry Potter, had done for three years now since the whole tournament fiasco. He knew his daughter thought Harry saved her, in a way he had naively thought so, but the truth was she'd never been in any danger. He also knew that Harry had saved Fleur from being cursed with the Cruciatus Curse and made sure she was safe before continuing his quest which had been a very real danger. However, they wouldn't have sat aside if Bill Weasley had been bonded to another, not even Harry Potter. It was nice to have it straightened out; he would kill anyone who broke his daughter's hearts.

Bill just gaped at them, utterly flummoxed.

"Bill has something else he wants to ask," Fleur said, nudging her boyfriend/fiancée. He wanted to do the 'right thing' and ask her parents before he put a ring on her finger. He knew how old fashioned they were, so she couldn't help but agree with him, she wanted her parents and her Bill to get along. "I'll be right back," she added leaving Bill on his own to ask the question he obviously wanted to ask, after that display she knew they would wholeheartedly agree.

Bill froze at the sight of their inquisitive eyes on him, inwardly cursing Fleur for leaving him. He would have picked a better time to ask them, let them digest everything they'd just heard! He'd just bloody shouted at them for Merlin's sake, this was as far from the perfect moment as one could get.

"Ask away!" Apolline prompted, eyes gleaming with a knowing look.

Come on, he could do this, Harry had faced down Voldemort numerous times and lived to tell the tale, surely he could ask his girlfriends parents for her hand in marriage. "I would like to ask, both you, for your permission to bond and marry your daughter, I love her with all my heart and promise to do right by her," Bill asked sincerely.

Antoine observed Bill Weasley shrewdly, he wasn't exactly what he would have hoped for (in a full picture) in a son-in-law. Sure, Bill definitely loved Fleur, you could see it, but he had no money, he wouldn't be able to give Fleur everything her heart desired, he had a respectable job though, and he was loyal and kind and he did things the right way. His family were a right mixture, Arthur Weasley was an odd one, but the elder Weasleys all had very respectable jobs, so he must have done something right in raising them. The female Weasley's left a lot to be desired, between almost forcing a marriage on a young man, and the fact the girl was in school and pregnant with a father who was old enough to be her great-great-great grandfather, and in Azkaban to boot.

Antoine and Apolline glanced at each other, eyes twinkling brightly, non-verbally agreeing that if their daughter had chosen Bill, then he was good enough for them, he couldn't be judged on family, everyone had a few crackpots in their family tree after all.

"I have just one question," Antoine said as he stood, "Did our daughter ask you to ask us?"

"No, it was my decision, I know from everything Fleur has said that you would prefer this way," Bill said sincerely.

"Then welcome to the family," Antoine insisted, holding his hand out for Bill to shake, which the red head did quite grateful that this was over. He grunted in surprise when Apolline grabbed him into a warm hug, "Welcome to the family, Bill,"

"Thank you," Bill sighed, returning the hug, relaxing fully.

"Now I must insist you stay for dinner!" Apolline said determinedly.

Bill opened his mouth to protest, before snapping it closed, "I'd love that," he eventually said, anything that helped him avoid his mother, the howler he'd received was enough thank you very much, and the letter from Ginny, bloody hell, he would have to show his dad, she was obviously still hung up on the thought that she could have Harry.

"Good!" Apolline said cheerfully, he had well and truly passed that test her husband had set up. "It will be ready in ten minutes!" magic was a wonderful thing after all.

\--------------0

Severus as always glared in warning to all students he came across, taking points for any infraction he could, utterly pissed off. He hated being here, at Hogwarts, teaching, he longed for the day where he could leave his past behind him and focus on the future. The sad thing was he didn't know if that would be in the cards for him, he was Severus Snape, a spy, one wrong move and it would be his death sentence. The staff meetings were the worst, a bloody waste of time, yet week after week he was forced to endure them. He missed the chamber, being able to brew whenever he wanted, well, mostly whenever he wanted, he did train Harry in everything he needed to know as well.

Barely breathing out the password, he sighed and relaxed a little as the door closed behind him, grateful that this was the end of his duties for today. He hung his cloak up as he observed Harry, lying down on the couch eating crackers, he was eating something that was good, and he hadn't touched much in way of his lunch or dinner.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as he guided Harry's head up before sitting down and letting Harry's head rest on his legs.

"Hungry," Harry grumbled, before munching on the cracker in his hand.

"How would you like some stew?" Severus asked, his fingers lacing through Harry's hair, wishing he could take some of the sickness from him. Unfortunately, the potion didn't work at full capacity due to the ingredients that just couldn't be added or given to someone pregnant. It would pass given time, although he wasn't sure how long, he had never dealt with pregnancy before. He would need to read the book he'd ordered, it had come this morning.

"That sounds great," Harry admitted, giving his bonded a smile as he sat up, "The Daily Prophet now belongs to me, everything has been signed, sealed and delivered. Skeeter has already been sacked, so I don't have to worry about that…but I am contemplating sacking the boss, he has to agree to everything before it's published right?"

"Yes, everything goes through the chief editor at the Daily Prophet," Severus confirmed, "Dobby? Bring us some stew," knowing the House-elf would hear them without needing to actually be in the room.

"Hmm," Harry hummed, "Maybe it's time for a new editor in chief,"

Severus smirked; he absolutely loved the Slytherin cunning and revenge that Harry displayed. A few years ago he wouldn't have thought Harry had any Slytherin cunning in him let alone enough to get revenge. He'd played his part too perfectly, to know he was one of the rare people to see Harry's true self also aroused and warmed him simultaneously. "Indeed," Severus murmured, he would feel sorry for the fool, whoever it was if they hadn't approved the article the other day.

"Please tell me you've not given any detentions today?" Harry asked, slightly hopeful.

"I may have, but to the other teachers," Severus chuckled quite vindictively.

Harry laughed as he shook his head, "Tomorrow is going to be extremely difficult," his good mood waning immediately.

"Yes, it is," Severus agreed grimly, one wrong move could see this blowing up in their face.

"Minerva isn't going to leave you alone or let it go," Harry said wickedly, "She might be under the impression I want to be an Auror just like my Dad."

Severus groaned the last thing he wanted was to be hounded by the woman, whether she was the Head of Gryffindor or not she was a hell cat when it came to defending them. She never let the students see that side of her, not under normal circumstances, they believed she didn't care…and perhaps she had cared less as the years wore on, especially failing when it came to Harry's case but she did feel protective of them.

Harry sniggered as he accepted the bowl from Dobby giving him a beaming smile of thanks. He was suddenly starving; luckily it wasn't too hot so he was able to dig into the bowl, dipping the side of baguette into the mixture. He didn't dwell on tomorrow again, it would be here soon enough, and instead, he curled into Severus' side and ate hungrily. He was going to enjoy being able to eat while he could and his uninterrupted time with his bonded.

Quite honestly he just wanted tonight never to end; tomorrow was going to be explosive, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Would you like to see a scene where Dumbledore finds out about Harry supposedly bonded to Bill Weasley? Or will he find out after Skeeter gets put next to him and have her rub it in? She is good at winding people up after all! And she will think she was right and that's what caused Harry to fight back :D hehe it's going to be so much fun to write :D R&R please


	54. Chapter 54

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 54

 

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Hermione murmured quietly, her tone insistent, asking for the tenth time that morning. Her brown eyes filled with worry, antagonising and making someone pregnant angry was very stupid. Especially when that person was someone as powerful as Harry. The professor and Harry were bonded though, and Hogwarts prevented any issues of accidental magic. They were merely going to act out a scene, but she had a sinking feeling in her gut, after all it was them they were talking about, when did things ever go right?

Not that what happened was accidental magic per se, it was the baby that changed the magic itself, which could be even more dangerous, it was why they refrained from using it. It was also why Ginny would be leaving soon, for the remainder of her pregnancy. Harry, however, wouldn't require that for a while yet, but it was dangerous to be around potions, hence why they were going through with this.

"I'll be fine," Harry said grinning wryly, Hermione was way too worried. "It has to be done, and in a way that the other teachers can't contest, you know as well as I do…if it's not public and dramatic the Headmistress would insist he rescind his decision." His voice even lower as he practically whispered into Hermione's ear, not willing to let anyone overhear his conversation. Ron of course, could hear them, due to his close proximity to them, standing as he was between them.

"It's still weird hearing that word!" Ron snorted his tone louder than necessary, as if he was trying to draw away any attention that they might be having a 'super secret conversation' which of course, they were but nobody else needed to know that.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had to ask what word, for it was weird for them too, they'd gone six years with Dumbledore as Headmaster. It wasn't the first time they'd almost said 'Headmaster' instead of 'Headmistress' but not due to thinking about Dumbledore but just out of habit. They nodded in silent agreement with Ron's proclamation.

"Well, too late to back out now," Hermione sighed, as the door swung open and Harry wandered in.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked her as they walked in and took their seats.

"I…I don't know, I just…I'm worried," Hermione sighed, shaking her head, probably for nothing, but neither of them had a habit of dismissing their feelings anymore. Their gut instincts kept them alive, kept them aware, something they had developed over the six years of constant danger that was Dumbledore and Voldemort's doing. Delving into her bag, she brought out everything she'd need; knowing she was probably going to mess up a potion for the first time ever, she had no idea when it would start and it most definitely would keep her on edge.

"Yeah," Ron muttered his brow puckered, he wasn't good at this emotional stuff, he tried though, "Harry knows what he's doing though," and that kept him from worrying too much. He had complete confidence in his best friend, but Mione, Mione had always been a worrier just as much as she was an endless researcher for all they would need.

"Most of the time," Hermione retorted but there was fond amusement in her voice not anger. There was times where Harry was just pig-headed stubborn, but only when it came to those he loved, like Sirius in their fifth year. It was one of her biggest regrets, by not stunning Harry and forcing him to listen to her, or petrifying him with a spell like she did with Neville. The outcome would have been so much better for all of them; Sirius might have still been alive and here for Harry.

Ron inwardly groaned as Snape began the lesson, he accepted that Snape and Harry were together and happy, but bloody hell, he'd never like him…at least he didn't think so. He was just bloody awful, a dickhead, one of the worst teachers ever. He knew from his and Harry's talks that Snape never wanted to teach, that he'd practically been coerced into it. He just didn't need to go about it the way he did, verbally abusing everyone. However, as long as Snape treated Harry right, then he was fine with it, although he definitely didn't want to hear any of the details about their private life.

Hermione as always listened to the professor, before nudging Ron who looked lost in his own thoughts. Smothering an amused look at the bewildered look on his face before he nodded his thanks.

"Cut this up," Hermione said, placing the ingredient in front of Ron, and sliding the scalpel towards him, glancing briefly at Harry, who was purposely cutting it far too thick. She bit back the urge to tell him so, after all Harry always listened to her when it came to anything academic related, and everyone in the class knew it. She couldn't interfere despite the urge to do so.

This was the only way to ensure the safety of Harry and his unborn child. Potions were dangerous, he couldn't be around them, and with Ginny removed from Potions…it was on their minds, if Harry dropped out…they couldn't risk anyone even just suggesting it as a nasty rumour.

So she hunkered down for a tense class. She wasn't the only one, she could tell her professor was tenser than usual, as was Harry and Ron…it was a good thing nobody knew them so well or they'd know.

\----------------0

 

Skeeter - Ministry of magic

Skeeter grunted as she was shoved back into her cell, somewhere she was becoming increasingly familiar with. Her knees scraping bloody across the floor, as the previous scabs she'd amassed peeled back, causing her a great deal of pain. Pale, shaken and dirty, none of her usual gloating smugness anywhere to be seen. She crawled over to the small bed shaking and shivering; she wrapped herself in a ball and swallowed thickly as tears she tried to prevent began to run down her face.

In all her years as a reporter, she had feared her Animagus form being found out…but never this. She had always assumed she was too good to be caught, they knew everything. Every little detail going back all her years as a reporter, all her crimes laid bare, everything she'd done to become the best she could be. They were calling her a traitor just because the public deserved to know the truth, know what was going on in all areas of the magical world.

Shuddering in fear, knowing her fate without needing Bones to tell her a such, Azkaban, not just a life sentence, but indefinite, she would never see the outside of the island again once she was transported there. She was terrified, this…this was paradise compared to where she was going to end up. To make matters worse her trial was tomorrow, and there was nobody there to help her, she had no idea how this had all come about.

It usually took months for a trial, but they'd rescheduled because of her crimes.

Merlin, help her, because nobody else was going to, how was this her life? Just a few days ago she'd had her entire life mapped out, promotion and the envy of her co-workers, now she was lower than dirt, she had nobody who cared about her enough to visit, no friends, no family, her parents were gone, for the first time in a long time she wished she could cuddle up in her mothers warm embrace and hide from the world.

Choking on her own fear and sadness, Rita curled up further, perhaps if she did then she could block out the entire world. She was so cold, so hungry for something warm to eat or drink. The lukewarm weak coffee or soup they brought in tasted absolutely disgusting; she didn't want to acknowledge that this was her life now.

Yet the situation was seared into her mind.

She couldn't forget even if she wanted to.

Rita closed her eyes, trying to meditate; she'd been awake for hours, woken to the banging of her door, before breakfast came, told she had ten minutes before they came for her. Then for the next three hours, which had been hazy due to the Veritaserum inside of her, even now she felt weak, shaky and so utterly betrayed by her own body, violated. Dementors.

Dementors.

Dementors.

Dementors.

Shuddering just thinking about them, her mind was trying to think of something, someway of getting out of there and running. Yet she could not, she couldn't change into her Animagus form. The bands on her wrists prevented her from doing so. Even if they weren't there the cells were charmed to prevent such a thing from happening. Even when she went to Azkaban the bands on her wrists would prevent it too, she was going to be stuck.

Dementors.

Dementors.

Rita lurched up managing to get to the little sink in the corner of the cell and her meagre breakfast made a reappearance. Trembling violently, she remained where she was, as her stomach twisted unpleasantly, she felt as though she was moments from being sick again. What was she going to do? How the hell did she get out of this? She couldn't talk her way out of it; they wouldn't give her a chance! She was probably just going to be forced to ingest more Veritaserum and be forced to incriminate herself. That's if they even need her to do so, they had all the memories they needed from that bloody terrifying wizard who had questioned her so much that she felt hollow and empty. Retching once more, then again before acid crawled up her throat, as she continued to gag reflexively despite nothing coming up.

Clutching her stomach, she breathed deeply, running the tap to get some cold water to gurgle with, to try and get the horrid taste from her mouth. Spitting out it, feeling weak and tired, so utterly drained, she shuffled back to the bed, using the cover to wrap herself up, to try and warm herself with the inadequate fabric that wasn't able to keep her warm let alone cosy.

Pursing her lips angrily, Harry Potter had set all this off, him and his stupid idiocy, she could barely believe he'd gone to the Ministry about her articles; it went against everything she knew he was. Granger must have been the one to convince the insipid little boy. She still didn't understand how it had gone from that to them figuring out about her 'treason'.

Rita clung to that anger; it helped ease the despair at her current situation.

Loud banging brought her out of her thoughts, draining the anger replacing it with fear almost right away.

As much as she tried she couldn't hang on to the anger. She was just too frightened.

\---------------------------------0

Potions Classroom - Hogwarts

It took exactly thirty-nine minutes for the confrontation to start, the moment Harry's potion turned a vastly different colour from…almost everyone else's. Hermione was almost glad it was beginning, she felt as though she'd been teetering on the edge of a cliff for days.

"Potter, what do you call this?" Snape uttered, his tone so bitingly scathing and derisively that all the Gryffindors flinched to some degree while the Slytherin's perked up. They always loved to see Dumbledore's golden boy brought down, and their professor always did so magnificently. The proud Slytherin's lapped up in the degradation of the one who had brought their Dark Lord down.

"A potion?" he answered masquerading his sarcasm as an answer, Harry had never really taken any crap from their teacher, even as a first year. Hermione remembered quite vividly, going so far as to point out her because she knew the answer, yes, he'd always been a cheeky brat. "You should know, it is your profession after all, professor," a furious look splashed across his face, hands clenched at his side, as if he just couldn't take any more of the crap the Potions Master was dolling out.

The Slytherin's inhale sharply as one, while Potter always answered back he'd never actually been so biting and sarcastic.

"How exceedingly like your father you are Potter," Severus snapped derisively, "Strutting around as if he owed the place, disrespecting the teachers whenever he liked."

"It's been fifteen years," Harry drawled out between clenched teeth, "GET OVER IT ALREADY!" he ended spit flying from his mouth; everyone was frozen, their potions forgotten for the scene in front of them.

Hermione found it increasingly difficult to keep her face set, if she hadn't known they were together and plotting this…she would have assumed it was very, very real. Their magic was flickering slightly with the anger in the air, their faces masks of fury; it was quite honestly an Oscar worthy performance.

"Get out Potter!" Snape snarled sounding like a feral dog. "I do not wish to see you in my classroom again!"

"What's wrong, Professor?" Harry taunted green eyes glowing brightly, "Truth hurts doesn't it? Complaining about a dead guy who can't defend himself, it's pathetic!"

The sound of Severus gritting his teeth was painful for all to watch.

Even the Slytherin's were wary now.

"Get out!" Snape replied his face blank but his eyes were showing nothing but anger and viciousness. Making it look like he's only hanging on by a thread. "Before you end up like your father,"

Harry picked up his bag, scoffing derisively, "I'd rather end up dead than be like YOU!"

"I'm not sure your mother would agree," Snape snapped.

Everyone forgot to breathe.

Even Severus who couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth.

Everyone knew what happened to those who mentioned Lily Potter.

Knew what happened to Harry's Muggle family.

How she'd been blown up. How the Auror's had to retrieve her, how she'd been Obliviated.

That had been five years ago.

Before he had come into his powers.

Even before he had faced Voldemort - his wraith didn't count - at his rebirth party.

Hermione felt Harry's magic flare in real anger before anyone else did, "DUCK! SHIELDS!" she shouted before grabbing Ron who was just seconds slower than her.

Everyone complied.

Even the Slytherins.

Only those who had been in the D.A reacted quicker than even the pureblood Slytherin's who had grown up with magic…while some of them were Muggle-born or Muggle raised.

It was a good job Hermione had shouted those words.

As every single potion in the classroom, no, every cauldron exploded violently, splattering the potion on the ceiling, walls and floor.

When Hermione finally looked around her, she saw that Snape had been blasted back by the power emanating from Harry. He was free of any potion residue, he'd obviously put up some sort of shield in time too. Harry though…Harry was gone, worry slithered up her spine, she knew this wasn't meant to happen, that Snape had fucked up. The look on Snape's face he knew it too.

"Malfoy, get Madam Pomfrey! Quickly!" Hermione called her tone worried; quite a few of her classmates were injured and unconscious, presumably from the blast. The reason she had asked Malfoy was because he was the closest.

Draco opened his mouth to make a scathing retort, before he looked around and closed his mouth with a snap. Sensibly realizing this wasn't the time or place for any rivalry, he turned, wand out and used it to clear the way so he didn't step on any of the slimy residue that had once been everyone's potion - or pieces of cauldron - cursing himself all the way to the hospital wing for following a Mudblood's orders.

Plus Professor Snape was injured, that was enough to have him complying, more so than the fact a few of his house mates were injured and unconscious too.

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione said, pale and shaken.

"I'm fine," Ron said dazed, the power his friend had at his disposal was quite frankly intimidating as hell.

"You need to go and find him!" Hermione urged eyes wide with fear, who knows what Harry would do in his state.

"What…why?" Ron protested, before he groaned, "Fine, fine, I'll go," he grumbled, he was worried too just less so since he knew Harry wouldn't do anything silly, he'd never risk the baby.

"Take him to the Head boy rooms, I'll…I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Hermione breathed out shakily, just as long as she knew her best friend was alright she didn't care. "I'll try and find out how the Professor is before,"

"Like me or Harry care!" Ron snapped, "After what he said!"

Hermione blinked, wondering if that was genuine anger or not, since quite a few of their classmates were real near them and had probably heard her. "Well I care! He's a professor!" Hermione's retort was weak at best, but everyone thought she was a goody-two shoes anyway, and expected her to defend their professors and wouldn't dig any deeper into it. "Just…just go!"

Ron yanked his bag up off the floor, grimacing at the state of it, he may have avoided the potion but his bag had not, and it was a mess that would definitely not recover. Ugh, this sucked; he grimaced a small smile in thanks when his girlfriend cleared it up, the mess might be gone but the colour had faded and it looked crispy and burnt. Stank too.

The chamber of Secrets would probably be the best place to start but he couldn't get in there, so he just hoped that Harry would go to their usual haunts to calm down.

Fuck Snape, stupid bloody idiot, how could he do that to Harry? He'd used the worst words imaginable to hurt him.

Partners usually did know which buttons to push.

Could be the most vicious out of anyone due to that.

Harry was never going to forgive Snape for this.

Usually that would have filled him with vindictive glee, to have Snape out of his life…but he had seen how happy Harry was, in fact he'd never seen him happier. More open with them too, more willing to share his life story with them. He was usually so closed, although it may have something to do with Harry being older than them now. Rubbing his face tiredly, ignoring the gossip telling him that word had already spread about what happened.

He would have put up with anything, even Snape just to see Harry happy.

So he trudged on, his mind wondering at what to say…to try and help, when he knew he was so utterly useless at words. Mione would have been better at this than him, but maybe just maybe…Harry didn't need sympathy, perhaps he just needed to vent and let someone listen? He could hope couldn't he?

Once more he cursed everyone, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, the bonding and life in general.

At the other side of the castle, Severus woke up with Pomfrey hovering over him, the image of Harry's face when he said those horrific words planted in his mind never to fade. His heart felt like it had shrivelled up inside of him, how could he ever fix this? Would Harry ever give him the chance?

He wasn't sure what had come over him…why he had said those awful words.

This had not gone according to plan at all.

He felt the bile rising up his throat threatening to choke him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all knew this chapter would be a dark one :D or rather I did ;) haha and yes, I finally got some real writing done thank you! I was actually free of boredom today and managed to stay awake all day! Sorry for the wait, got an infection under my cast now it has a big hole in it! (I was in an accident for those that don't know yet, hospitalized for three week!!! ) I'm on strong antibiotics though and hopefully, that will be the last thing to happen >.< my luck has been astonishingly bad as of late! BUT enough about that! you know I actually like Ron and Hermione in this...it's easy to forget that I can't stand the canon version of them while writing this! :D I wonder if it feels the same to you guys! Well, will Severus and Harry talk it out like adults or avoid each other until something inevitably goes wrong and they are drawn back to each other through fear and terror? Skeeter's trial next chapter with some Harry and Sev..but will it be 'memories' of Skeeter being interrogated and the sentence OR will we have a 'proper' trial and sentencing? R&R please!


	55. Chapter 55

Haunted Jaded Eyes

Chapter 55

"Where is Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall demanded, standing in front of the girl, lips pursed and hands at her hips looking extremely intimidating as angry as she was. She didn't seem to care that they were just outside the Great Hall and everyone was listening in on the conversation. "Mr. Weasley?" her curt tone not softening the slightest as she turned towards the redheaded boy. She was furious, she had seven students in the hospital wing as well as Severus. She was in no way defending what he'd said, in fact, she was angry with him too, right now she wanted to see her student responsible for the magical display earlier that day.

"We don't know, Headmistress," Hermione explained after glancing at Ron, her eyes wider than normal.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" McGonagall snapped, the three were attached at the hip, she didn't call Hermione up on a lie for she could clearly see that the girl was worried obviously for her friend. She had told a few small lies over the years while attending Hogwarts, like how she'd thought she could take on the fully grown Mountain Troll but she'd never lie about something this big, at least Minerva didn't think so.

Hermione bit her lip, she looked ready to cry, she'd spent all afternoon searching for her best friend and she and Ron couldn't find him anywhere. After that bout of accidental magic…he could have lost the baby or anything, and she knew if anything happened to that baby Harry would be devastated by the likes nobody had ever seen him before. He'd always wanted a family and this was his chance, by Merlin, she just wanted to know if he was okay.

"It means we don't know, Professor," Ron said, his tone becoming defensive, he didn't like to see Hermione like this, and not with her favorite professor causing it too. "Now will you please excuse us? We're starving, we plan only to grab something to eat and begin searching for Harry again, I will let him know you're looking for him."

Minerva did a double take on the words, she found she could say nothing against what he said since he was being polite and sincere. Blinking at Ronald Weasley for a few moments, pride swelled within her heart, it was always heart-warming to see her students growing up, and it seemed as though at long last, Ronald Weasley was too. "Very well, go on," Minerva replied, "But inform Mr. Potter that I wish to see him immediately, and if he hasn't shown up before curfew search parties will be conducted." it was very unlike Harry to disappear completely like that, and she was worried about him just as she was angry.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron murmured as he and Hermione made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. Quite a few of their classmates were missing from the meal due to injuries, others had made it to the meal with only small burns that were already healing. They didn't sit down, they merely gathered some food they could eat while they searched for Harry.

"We heard what happened," Dennis said, his eyes shadowed, "Nobody blames him you know, we can help with a search if you like?"

"Yeah, we'd like to help," Colin chimed in, hastily wiping remnant of his lunch off his chin with a little bit of embarrassment.

"I think the Headmistress will be starting one later," Ron spoke through a mouthful of food, his stomach was rumbling in hunger he couldn't help himself. Swallowing the large bulge of food he continued on, "Until then I and Mione are just going to look alone…Harry doesn't like a fuss."

"He'll be pleased to know that nobody blames him," Hermione said, her tone soft and quiet, her brow puckered as she tried not to show just how worried she was.

"Do you think he left? I mean quit before he could be suspended or expelled?" Padma suggested, identical to her twin in nearly all ways, the only reason they could tell them apart was that Padma was in Ravenclaw, as shown by her school uniform while her sister was in Gryffindor.

"Nah, Harry isn't like that," Ron shook his head, one hundred percent certain that Harry wouldn't just leave, not without telling them at least. Then the torturous thought came to mind, he may not be thinking straight…he could very well be overly emotional with what being pregnant and fighting with Snape. He glanced at the girl wondering if she was angry over what happened…her sister had been hurt after all.

"How's your sister?" Hermione asked, sympathy written across her face. She knew how the girl felt, Harry was like a brother to her, a brother in all but blood, she loved him, and she was terrified for him, so yes, she felt for Padma.

"She's fine, broke her wrist, she's already taken the potion to heal the break," Padma explained, "Poppy is keeping her in until tonight, she says she got it from lurching to the floor so quickly, her hand landed a little funky with the explosion, with trying to shield herself and her partner,"

"Good," Hermione sighed in relief, glad it was nothing too severe. She didn't know about the others since she and Ron had raced out of the classroom as soon as Pomfrey showed up.

"She doesn't blame Harry," Padma explained, giving a small smile. "Let him know," she knew they would find him, out of everyone in Hogwarts they would - they knew him best after all.

"Where can he be, Ron?" Hermione whispered, as she turned and immediately began to retreat from the Great Hall. "I wish we had the map!" her tone vexed. For all, they knew he was under his cloak and they could walk right by him without even realizing it.

"Look maybe he went to see Snape?" Ron said doubt coated every word he spoke. "Snape and he are bonded…right, he will know where Harry is, if he's still at Hogwarts at least we'd know?"

"That….that's a good idea," Hermione said, feeling impressed with Ron's thinking, pride showing on her face for her boyfriend.

"Say that again without sounding so surprised," Ron grumbled, he was capable of smart thinking now and again. "Or maybe I should just have it framed." he mused out loud, he wasn't sure if he'd ever hear those words from Hermione again. Hermione still thought of a bonding or marriage like a Muggle one, when they were very different. She'd read up on it of course, obsessively so when she'd learned about Harry getting bonded, but she'd need to get used to the concept of bonding and what it entailed for it to come to mind as easily as it did his.

Hermione laughed, giving Ron a fond look, "Come on, let's go see if he's awake," and with that both teens rushed up stairs towards the Hospital wing, minds trying to figure out the best way to explain their presence to Poppy Pomfrey who was probably hovering protectively over her patients like a mama over her cubs. They may not have been in the hospital wing as patients themselves often but Harry sure as hell had been. And it was damn near impossible to get one over her or around her.

"Harry's cloak would come in handy right about now," Ron groaned staring at the closed doors of the Hospital wing.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione said straightening her spine as she stepped forward, opening the door to find everyone that was conscious eating their lunches. While those who were unconscious slept like the dead, unaware of their surroundings. Only three people were still asleep, which meant not many were badly hurt, it was a good thing. Poppy was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go see Patil, you try and get information out of him," Ron suggested, he knew if he went in there as wound up as he was, he wouldn't get anywhere with Snape. "Distract Poppy if she comes out," his voice the merest whisper. Poppy had the hearing of a bloody bat, it was ridiculous really.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with the delegation of plans put forth, "Alright," she whispered, practically tiptoeing past the office door and sliding towards the only other door in the ward, the teachers usually went in there, none of the students felt comfortable with a teacher being in the same room as them normally. Poppy was wise enough to realize that it would be doubly so if Professor Snape was there. Not wishing to delay and risk being caught, she opened the door to the room and stepped inside closing the door automatically.

The first observation Hermione made was that Snape looked bloody miserable.

Dark eyes met light brown, "Granger," Snape said dispassionately, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you sense Harry?" Hermione asked, none-judgementally.

Severus made to sit up only to moan in severe agony, his entire body tense, the pain relievers weren't even taking the edge off. "You haven't seen him?" the utter despair at having ruined the first person he had cared deeply for in a long, long time was put aside for worry, worry for Harry and their child.

"No, he left right after…the incident, nobody has seen him since, the map and the cloak are missing," Hermione explained. Flicking out her wand, she silenced the room.

Severus groaned as he adjusted his body slightly, "They're in my quarters," he admitted panting slightly after she'd secured the room, Merlin his back felt as though it had been cleaved in two. He was definitely paying the price for his bloody thoughtless comment, he couldn't even go and hunt Harry down and apologize. "He's in the chamber of secrets."

"We were hoping that wasn't the case," Hermione sighed, unsurprised by the proclamation.

"The Chamber of Secrets became a great sanctuary for him," Severus explained, a place of great solace, where he could be the real Harry without burdens overshadowing every step he took. He understood that himself since it had become something similar to him, but already having a place that was completely his, his attachment wasn't quite so strong as Harry's.

"Yeah, neither me or Ron can get in though," Hermione sighed. She just wanted to make sure he was alright, was that too much to ask?

"Come here," Severus demanded, "Now!" he snapped when she didn't move.

Hermione glared at him but nonetheless moved forward.

"You can create a Patronus can you not?" Severus asked her, but he already knew the answer. Harry was quite proud of the DA and had proudly told him they had learned how to accomplish the spell.

"Yes, why?" Hermione was now confused.

"The Patronus messenger is very similar," Severus explained, before going on to explain the ins and outs of the spell, his pain temporarily forgotten. Then he told her the words and how it worked, that the words you wished to convey must be spoken out loud as if it were an answering machine. "Do not be worried if it takes a while to get a reply, the time bubble will make the difference significant."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you," she said, walking towards the door ready to get out before she was caught. Slightly surprised that Poppy hadn't already barged in.

Severus held his tongue as she left, he very much wanted to demand that she informs him the second she heard from Harry, unfortunately, he didn't think that would fly very well with Harry's friends right now - or Harry himself for that matter. Closing his eyes, he felt so adrift, which was odd, until Harry he had told himself he was fine on his own, the prospect of going back to that way was quite fearsome.

Pursing his lips, he moved his face scrunched up as he tried to stop himself screaming in agony, weakly moving his hand towards his wand feeling it with his fingertips, taking care to slowly edge it towards himself. With a triumphant grab, he breathed steadily, riding out the waves of pain radiating from the back of his head to his toes. Grateful that Granger hadn't closed the door behind her, Severus non-verbally summoned a level ten pain reliever, clumsily grabbing it once it appeared he used his teeth to uncork it and guzzled the contents down as quickly as humanly possible, almost choking on it. His body un-stiffened at once, relief pouring through him as the pain faded away. Thank Merlin for that, he should have done this before, he had to find Harry right now.

If he was avoiding his best friends then this was bad, very bad.

Time to return to the Chamber, and it certainly wasn't under the circumstances that he had envisioned, what he had envisioned was going down there when it was time for Harry to give birth.

On the way there he cursed himself over and over again for his stupidity, he's destroyed the best thing that happened to him for what? For what?

\----------------0

 

Hissing out sibilantly the words to open to the chambers second door, the loud thudding going unnoticed as Severus felt nothing but gratitude for the potion otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far. Hell, he wouldn't have been able to get out of the bed, let alone capable of sliding down the entrance. His heart was pounding, as he shored himself up for what was to come. For Harry to tell him he wanted them to split up, go their separate ways, the bond couldn't be broken but it could be dulled due to the lack of proximity and lack of feelings over time. There would always be a part of him that could feel Harry which would make this separation all the worse.

Part of him wanted to back out, so he didn't need to hear those words come from Harry, but he refused to be a coward, he never had been one and refused to act like one even now. Stepping through the opening, he made his way to the last opening, Salazar Slytherins mouth.

Knowing he was there was different from seeing it with his own two eyes, he felt some concern drain from him.

That was until those empty jaded eyes met his. He'd never seen Harry look that way before, he was always so…alive, he hadn't been kidding when he said Harry wore his emotions on his sleeve. He'd take that back rather than have his empty stare. He felt something immovable and cold slink into his stomach.

"I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me again, I will accept it, with great difficulty, but your friends are worried about you," Severus told Harry, biting his tongue stopping himself from adding 'I'm worried about you'.

Harry's nostrils flared, able to sense the utter truth of Severus' words, "Just like that? No attempt to apologize or make it right?" Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

Severus gazed at Harry as he made his way towards him, sitting across from him in a familiar position that paused a pang of sadness to emanate from his heart. "Would it make a bit of difference?" he asked resigned to his lonely fate.

Harry's brow furrowed if it wasn't for the bond he wouldn't have an idea of what Severus was feeling. "You honestly think that?" he asked, he'd been down here for days already trying to come to terms with what Severus had said. It hurt, yes, but he had already made the decision to talk it out with Severus and try to come to some sort of understanding on what had triggered it. He wanted to feel hurt that Severus wouldn't fight for them, but the emotions he was sensing over the bond…they weren't that of someone who didn't care enough to fight for the person they love - him - it was just tired resignation, pain, fear, and a whole lot of self-loathing. His mind drifted to a conversation he and Sev had in this very place so long ago during their early days of…dating.

-0 Flashback 0-

"Why didn't you apologize? Make things right? Or admit you were wrong when it became glaringly obvious?" Harry asked from where he lay curled up against Severus, it was late, they both ached from training, but this was their time, when they could just talk and enjoy being together without any need to concentrate on something else - potions and training - but this was so they could get to know each other better. Where they communicated truthfully and frankly.

"I tried, more than once," Severus admitted, the pain of talking about Lily was no longer there. Not even the guilt that he was potentially blowing an image of Lily that Harry had created that was angelic and godlike. Harry had just stated he'd rather know them than some portrayal of people that didn't really exist. "Many times I actually slept outside Gryffindor common room in order to try and force Lily to talk to me, and not avoid me like she had taken to doing. Nothing I did worked, Lily had already written me off, and she's certainly not been the first and hadn't been the last." his father had been the first one to write him off just because he was magical.

-0 End Flashback 0-

Hadn't been the first and hadn't been the last…Severus must think that he would do the same thing. How damaged was he that he wouldn't even fight for something he wanted more than anything else? He was hurting so much yet he was just accepting it. Harry wanted to be angry about that, but it just let the wind of his sails completely.

"All I ask…I beg of you…is that you let me be part of their life," Severus said a turbulent note to his voice, unable to keep his emotions at bay.

"Damn it, Severus!" Harry snapped, green eyes flashing, "At least bloody apologize so we can argue!" he would prefer that to this any day.

"You want to argue?" Severus arched an eyebrow giving Harry a blank look, not sure how to interpret his words at all.

"That's what people do!" Harry shouted, "They argue, they fight, they apologize then make up!" they couldn't do anything normal so why would this be any different?

Severus just stared, astonished, not daring to believe what Harry was saying at all, could Harry really wish to forgive him? To forget what he said? He'd been brushed off for less so it was little wonder he was feeling off kilter.

"Why did you say it?" Harry asked, getting to the heart of the matter. "I'm guessing I hit too close to home?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted, leaning further against the couch to rest his aching joints, the pain would gradually start coming back in an hour or so. He honestly didn't know why he'd said it, it had just come out of nowhere.

"You didn't feel angry by what I said?" Harry questioned bluntly.

"Neither of us were really angry, you know this," Severus pointed out, "At least until I said…what I did," not in a hurry to say it again, Harry's magical backlash had been singularly vicious in its assault.

"We both know how to dampen the bond," Harry argued Severus' point, while they couldn't cut it off completely they could make it so that the significant other actually struggled to sense anything.

"Not with us dramatically flaring our magic," Severus retorted wryly, it had been rather fun he hadn't released his magic in a long while since training Harry to do it actually nearly a year ago.

"Alright, you've got me there," Harry grumbled, conceding Severus point, this wasn't the arguing he had in mind. Yet knowing that Sev wasn't used to being forgiven had made most of his anger disappear. Unable to stand the distance - as short as it was - between them he moved over, burrowing his face into his neck and shoulder, wanting to make Severus feel better so the bond wasn't saturated in so much self-disgust. "I was angry, to start with, then really hurt, but I began to wonder what I said that made you say that to me, I thought I had hurt you first." and maybe deserved it he added silently to himself.

Severus shakily pressed his mouth against Harry's head, eyes closed, stemming any traitorous tears that wanted to emerge. He's already laid himself open for Harry through the bond, his pride couldn't take any more knocks tonight. Although quite honestly, he'd utterly shed his pride if it gave him Harry back if it came to it. His hand automatically drawn to Harry's stomach, that baby was the best thing he'd ever done, he could only imagine how he'd feel when the babe was here. He didn't want to screw this up.

There was enough danger of them both not surviving this damn war as it was.

He cut off his thoughts, determined to enjoy this closeness before they faced the music. Minerva wasn't happy with what had gone on this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Finally got rid of that pesky Cliffhanger, now tomorrow I'll update Walking Dead Wizard and then Growing Legacy will be next :) You know the more I write of this the less I remember of the original! I can't even remember how I had it end lol (wouldn't be hard to find out since it's on my yahoo group I suppose) but still :D it doesn't really matter I guess since none of it's like the original :D I hope you're enjoying it still! Next chapter will be dedicated to Skeeter ;) it's not often we see her getting her comeuppance :D gonna be fun to write! R&R PLEASE!


End file.
